Reuniting the Tribes
by Dragon-Raptor
Summary: Part 4 of my 'Legacies' story arc. The Colonial Fleet arrives at Zi, and the Cylons are right behind them, bringing nightmares back to one man... And a certain Firefly gets a little lost! Zoids.Original BSG.Earthseige 2.Firefly crossover
1. Retaking Control

**DR: **I'MM BACK! Yes, I'm back with a new stroy to continue what started in 'Ancient Legaices' I've created an ever expanding monster...

**Zeke: **But a loveable, cuddly one.

**DR: **I suppose your right there Zeke. Now before we start, there's is something that I need to explain...

About amonth ago "Zaion Indulias" PM'd me and talked about how my huge story had inspired him to start work on his own story. one thing led to another, and now his story is going to be set in my 'Legaices' universe, rather than his own. As such, this story is serving two masters, laying background for his story (introducing certain characters and zoids, things like that) while also telling the story I want to tell. This joint venture does mean I've had to go back and make a few alterations in 'Ancient Legacies' to get everything to fit. Nothing too drastic, just altering a date or two.

I'm not going to give away Zaion's plot or story, but I _am _laying little clues and hints. Hopefully, when he writes his story, everything will come clear.

The upshot of this means that this chapter is basically the two chapters he uploadedunder the name 'Crystal Legacy', with some editing and rewriting. That story has been discontinued. We return to the Blitz team in chapter two.

I hope I can continue to entertain all you avid zoids fans...

**Shadow: **DR, just get on with it!

**DR: **You're right. I'm going on too much. Well then, take your seats and let us begin!

* * *

Reuniting the Tribes

A Zoids/Earthsiege 2/Battlestar Galactica Crossover Fanfiction Story,

Sequel to 'Uncertain Future' and 'Rebuilding Hope'

A continuation of the story started in 'Ancient Legacies'

* * *

Chapter 1: Retaking Control

As dawn broke over the westernmost edge of Europa on Planet Zi, a young man sat quietly on the edge of a bluff overlooking the ocean. The sun lighting it from behind his back caused the waves to sparkle in a pattern that the young man, who looked to be in his early twenties, found fascinating. So did the two mechaoraganic creatures sitting next to him, the one on his right rumbling a deep purr and stretching out on the sandy bluff, and the one on his left stretching its wings and letting a gentle hissing growl echo out over the beach. The young man grinned and stood up as the sunlight fully settled upon the beach and his companions.

The young man had long red hair that reached down to the middle of his back, with a small, silver-dyed forelock hanging over the left side of his face. There were numerous streaks of gold running through his hair, and in the early dawning sunlight they made his hair ripple like fire. He had brilliant, ice blue eyes that glinted with an inner light, and his mouth was drawn into a small smile as he watched sea birds glide from their nests in the bluff below, off seeking a morning meal. He was dressed primarily in black, with rare splashes of colour. Thin dark red lines edged his pants, while his boots edges and laces were done in bronze. An icon of a crimson dragon adorned his t-shirt, while the deep purple jacket flapped loosely in the early morning breeze. A bronze buckle marked his waist.

The being on his right was a black panther organoid, that was three times as big as he was. It's matte-black metal body rippled as it stretched, its eyes glowing a dark purple, and its claws digging into the sandy bluff. The being on the young man's other side was also a deep black, with deep crimson and purple markings on its body. Its wings were furled to its back, and its claws were a deep bloody crimson, while its eyes glowed with a soft red light, like a quiet flame. It resembled a dragon of medieval Earth lore.

After watching the ocean for a few more minutes the trio witnessed a green shooting star fall out of the sky above their heads, heading inland. The young man's smile faded as the fiery comet shot over his head.

"So... they have come at last." As he said this they watched as the shooting star exploded high up in the atmosphere, a thousand spiked fragments shooting out in all directions. Anyone who had been watching the object close enough would have noticed that the object had been more than a stray rock. As it stood, the young man and his organoids didn't need a telescope to know what the object. He knew what it was, and where – or rather when – it had come from.

The young man turned and walked off towards the towering redwood forest that stood back from the edge of the bluff. As he approached, followed by his two organoid companions, a massive zoid rumbled and knelt down as it stepped out of the shadows of the trees, its pitch-black body absorbing all light that fell upon it. The young man quickly hopped onto the lowered forearm of the creature and then climbed into the cockpit while his two companions hopped lightly onto the back of the dinosaur zoid. At full extension it was a match for the redwoods, its long tail ridged with spikes, and two heavy equipment units, including powerful boosters, lodged on its back giving it an imposing appearance. With the flick of a switch the young man initiated the boosters, and the massive zoid shot off down the bluff, hovering in the air and streaking swiftly like the shadow that it was, roaring as it went.

As the Zoid roared out over the ocean, leaving a pulsing wake in the water as it passed, the young man flicked a few controls to bring up the news, just in time to watch the repeat of the Blitz Team's Bit Cloud and Liger Zero defeat the Berserk Fury, which bore a frightening resemblance to the zoid which the young man was piloting, and win the Royal Cup.

The young man watched the two young men, Bit and Vega, intently as they talked by themselves after the battle. During his long years of existence, he had learned how to spot potential greatness. Knowing what he did, he knew that great people would be needed in the days to come if his fears came true…

X-X-X-X-X-X

It had been nearly a week since the massive Cybrid assault on the city hidden in the Misty Mountains, and the events of the last couple of months would have completely overshadowed the succession of Richter Kane to the leadership of Ultima Industries, if it had not been the startling revelations made during the press conference. Ultima Industries was one of the oldest companies on Zi, and had for a long time been a rival of the Champ Corporation and a leader in medical and Zoid sciences.

Kane arrived to the press conference, which was being held at the very grand and luxurious Imperial Grace Hotel in Guygalos, in his newest zoid acquisition, acquired through an archaeological dig shortly before the Royal Cup. The press was both intrigued and frightened by how similar the unit appeared to the Berserk Fury, the press having almost no knowledge of the Fury's change of personality and still considering it a berserker. If anything, its totally black paintjob and vicious-looking tail-spikes made it look even fiercer than the smaller Fury.

Kane was escorted by members of Ultima Industries Security from his zoid to the stage that had been set up, where the previous corporation head was just winding down his speech. "And now, ladies and gentlemen of the press, it is my distinct honour to present to you my successor, and the future of this company, Richter Kane."

As Kane stepped up to the podium to make a speech he couldn't help smiling at a young woman who stood off to one side with a number of rough-looking men and women, the other members of his Class S Zoid Battle team, the Hellfire Starfall Team. Her brilliant red hair was streaked with lines of silver and gold, and was hanging down to about the middle of her back. Her molten gold eyes had a very faint glow to them in the sunlight. Like the rest of the team and Kane himself, she was wearing matte black pants, worn a little tighter than Kane's and edged in crimson red, with heavy duty black boots, the laces and edges done in bronze. Also like Kane she had on a matte black t-shirt with an icon of a crimson dragon on it. She had a deep purple jacket on over it, the zipper completely undone allowing her figure to be clearly seen via the tight-fitting t-shirt. She wore a similar black belt with a bronze buckle on around her waist, and her shirt was likewise tucked into her pants. Unlike Kane though she wore a small pendant around her neck, the chain a beautifully polished gold, the pendant an intricate silver forging of two dragons holding a decent sized, multifaceted ruby. She smiled back at him, as did the rest of his teammates, who all wore a similar, if differently carried, outfit.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press. It is my honour and privilege to step into this role as a leader of modern industry. As you all know, Ultima Industries has always been at the forefront of both medical science and Zoid technology from the day of our founding, and we have done so not by looking to the future, but rather by learning from the past. It is with great pleasure that I would like to announce two new projects of Ultima Industries Archaeological and Cultural Division. Working from records we have uncovered during one of our recent digs here within the Guylos Empire, we are going to begin a mass excavation of known and previously undiscovered Ancient Zoidian ruins across the planet, in an effort to resurrect and adapt as much lost and ancient technology as can be recovered. The second project will be a matter of opening trade relations with the ancient city that has been revealed within the Misty Mountains." Richter Kane paused for a moment, letting those reporters who were recording this by hand finish, and to give time for what he just declared to sink in.

"These projects, while being massive undertakings cost and resource wise, are but a drop in the bucket compared to what we will have gained from them, not only in both medical and Zoid technology, but also in understanding of the Ancient Zoidian culture and history. With any luck we might even recover some lost Ancient Zoidians from the ruins we excavate and return them to their people." He paused again, smiling out at the shocked faces of the gathered press. It was common fact that no Ancient Zoidian had been recovered from a ruin since the days of the Guardian Force, and up until a week ago all those that had were thought to have been dead. With the discovery of the Ancient Zoidian city, the world had been turned upside down. If it weren't for the fact that it was now known that many Ancient Zoidians had survived, the fact that he said it so matter-of-factly might have made the press wonder if this new, young corporate leader might have a screw or two loose.

Kane compounded this belief by adding one final announcement. "Our head archaeologist has also reported that he believes we may even find a number of lost organoids during these excavations." Kane said this with as straight a face as he could, considering that he had two of these "legendary creatures" sitting in the shadow of his Silent Fury, and the city that had been revealed was full of them, a fact that the majority of the world had yet to learn. All it would take would be for one of these members of the press to turn around and look closely at the feet of the Fury to see Specter and Phantom sitting there languidly.

"Now," continued Kane, "In a related subject, excepting certain units which will be retained for research, every Zoid that Ultima Industries recovers will be repaired and auctioned on open market to Zoids teams and Zoids dealers. As Ultima Industries has always supported Zoids battling, seeing as how we make most of our money off of it," a number of reporters laughed at his little joke, "…the actual amount that we will charge a Zoid team will be less than the actual auction price settled on. This is because we want these Zoids, fresh from a long sleep entombed, to get out there and feel the thrill of battle once more, rather than languishing as a lawn statue or in a collector's hanger." Again, several members of the press laughed at the joke, having heard of an incident where a very rich member of the Champ family had tried to purchase the Liger Zero to use as a garden decoration…twice.

"As such, we will be hosting the annual Ultima Ball this year, including an auction of the first round of recovered Zoids, here at the Imperial Grace Hotel in one month's time to celebrate the start of the new fiscal year, and of the restarting of the current season of Zoids battling after the dreadful Cybrid attack." This alone was news, because every year prior the ball had been hosted by the Champ Corporation, despite it being called the Ultima Ball. Ultima Industries hosting the ball meant that some big deal had gone down between them and the ZBC, most likely related to this new wave of archaeological research and excavation and interaction with the newly revealed city.

"It is my hope, as head of Ultima Industries, that we can further human knowledge and Zoid progress through our research, and that we can improve the entirety of our world while doing so. I'd like to thank you all for coming today, and would just like to say that if any of you don't believe that organoids exist, then I guess you can stay where you are, since the creatures advancing behind you must not exist then." Kane grinned as Phantom and Specter walked slowly towards the back of the crowd. "But if you do, I advise you to make a path for my partners, Phantom and Specter, two honest-to-goodness organoids, and just one of the many fruits of our research."

The two organoids gave a synchronized roar before Phantom launched himself into the air and glided over the heads of the assembled press to land lightly on the stage next to Kane while Specter walked confidently down the path that suddenly opened amongst the reporters. Many of the reporters, those that had disbelieved the stories about organoids, even the ones about them living in the hidden city, stood in shock and amazement at the living 4rganoids that now walked mere feet away from them. The others were busy taking down descriptions of the magnificent beasts, or were taking photos like mad. This was the scoop of the century.

"And as I said earlier," Kane continued when Specter had reached the stage and hopped up lightly next to him, "we may even be lucky enough to find some other lost organoids during our excavations. Thank you, and have a pleasant day."

With that parting statement Kane stepped down off of the podium and turned to walk towards his team, all of whom were grinning broadly at Kane's little game. They all knew his tendency for humour was top-notch. As he walked over he stopped for a moment to shake hands with Shane Johnson, the previous head of Ultima Industries, and now head of its Board of Directors. He may have retired from true leadership of the company, but he was the one who would actually be in charge of most of the day-to-day matters. Kane, in fact, was more often or not with his team most of the year, doing most of his work from his office aboard his team's custom Whale King. The change of leadership had been merely a formality, since Richter Kane was in fact both the founder and lifetime leader of the company. However, due to his need to conceal himself, and to reinvent himself every couple of decades or so, it was necessary for him to have someone else stand in as the head of the corporation until such time as his direct control was necessary. And with the recent arrival of the Ark, as he had called it ages ago when he had watched it launch into the sky from the surface of a distant planet, it was necessary for Kane to be known as the head of the company. Things were about to begin a cycle of progression, the end of which even his long years of knowledge and wisdom couldn't allow him to predict. All he knew for sure was that things were about to get a whole lot more exciting, and almost certainly dangerous.

Stepping, finally, up to his teammates he embraced the young woman he had been smiling at in a passionate hug, their glinting eyes and their smiles remaining fixed to their faces as they shared a long, slow kiss. As they broke the kiss and stepped back from each other slightly the young woman, who couldn't have been older than twenty-three herself, scolded Kane.

"What is with you and leaving for months at a time and leaving me all alone with no one but my Zoids and our teammates for company?" She put a pouty look onto her face, which caused all assembled at that end of the stage to grin and laugh. It was the same scold she always gave him after he was gone on one of his expeditions or training runs, no matter how short. There was no malice in it, and in fact had merely become their way of greeting one another.

"You call being with YOUR Zoids being alone Auri? Those two talk more than Jace and Isabella." At this a tall blond woman and her equally tall and equally blond companion both grinned. They both had the same pale-green eyes, and were clearly twins.

"Yeah, so what?" Auri retorted, "They never talk about anything interesting like you do." She winked at him. Everyone on the team knew that Auri HATED Kane's long-winded treatises on Zoids technology. All Auri really cared about was how far does it shoot, how much does it shoot, how long does it shoot, and how powerful does it shoot. Beyond that she could care less. A bigger ammo-whore the world has never known, except perhaps for Leena Toros.

Kane grinned and leaned in and kissed Auri again, not caring when a nearby reporter flashed a picture. Instead, he and Auri both hugged and turned and smiled at the reporter, giving him a good and exclusive picture of the famous pilot and now corporate leader Richter Kane kissing his wife and teammate Auri Kane, the so-called Immortal Goddess of Zoid Battling. As soon as the reporter had finished taking his picture the team turned and walked towards where their Whale King waited, the Silent Fury and the two organoids following silently like the shadows that they were. All the while Kane and Auri both thought to themselves "It's going to be a fun year."

Once they were all on board Kane called up to the cockpit. "Lets get moving. We have weddings to attend."

The engines of the Whale King rumbled into life, before the titan slowly rose into the air. Hovering for a second, it turned towards the southeast, before the engines flared and it surged forwards. Ahead lay the ancient city, and the much acclaimed and long awaited weddings between members of the Blitz team.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Late the next evening, Richter looked about the vast plateau that marked the upper level of the great city. The weddings between the members of the Blitz had been earlier that day, and the party had gone on long after. Now night was falling, and the gathered guests and cities residents were starting to return to their hotel rooms and homes respectfully. The three newly wedded couples had disappeared a short while ago, a certain gleam in each one of their eyes. During the ceremony, Kane and Auri had looked at each other, their minds drifting back to the day when they too had gone through the same ritual. Like everyone else, they had dressed up formally for the occasion, Auri in a long black dress that turned deep purple in direct sunlight, while Kane had slipped into a very smart tuxedo of a very old, but very fashionable, style.

Now, looking out across the city, he allowed his eyes to wander along the walls of the city. The scars of battle lingered on the outer wall, and the gateway still needed to be rebuilt, but even with these reminders of what had so recently happened, he was spell bound by the majesty of the city. When he had first seen it, he was struck by the similarity between the city and another fortified city on a mountain from a historic piece of literature.

But it was during the ceremony that he had been truly stunned, and it took a lot to stun Richter Kane. For there standing before the fountain cast in the form of the colony ship that had brought mankind to Zi was none other that Christian Masters, the man who had saved them all before they could even find their feet on this world.

"You can't avoid him forever you know." He turned his head back to face his wife, smiling gently at him.

"What makes you think I'm avoiding him?"

Auri smiled sweetly. "You've been keeping the entire party between him and us ever since you saw him." Auri had heard Kane's sharp intake of breath when Christian's voice had first emerged from the speakers near them. Since she had served under the man for a time, both before and after they had arrived on Zi, she knew his voice as well as Richter did. But it was still a shock to see him once more.

"Besides, if you're going to have trade agreements with this city, you're going to have to talk to him." She continued. "He's the one in charge, more or less. Might as well get the shock over with now."

"Your right…" Kane sighed before turning towards the centre of the plateau. A number of people were still dancing together, a slow, romantic number. In the centre of the cluster of couples Christian's uniform could clearly be seen.

As they slowly approached the dancers, Kane felt a set of eyes on him. Following his ages honed senses, he found himself meeting the eyes of the largest zoid he had ever seen, apart from Whale Kings, Ultrasauruses and The Death Saurer. The blazing blue eyes of the mighty dragon zoid were more alive than any other zoids or organoids he had ever seen, with the exception of his two organoids partners.

…**_You are far older than you seem little one. Take care not to linger in the shadows too long however. Otherwise, you can never return to the light… _**The deep voice that entered Kane's mind, and the words it spoke, sent a shiver up his spine. He instantly got the impression that the dragon zoid knew more about him than he was comfortable with.

Hearing that the music had stopped, he turned to look forwards once more. Christian had stepped out of the dance circle, a burette women in a dark red dress on his arm. The two of them were looking around, as if looking for someone, a puzzled frown on his face. But when Kane met his eyes the puzzled look was replaced by shock. Quickly the two couples stepped towards each other.

"Well I'll be… Richter Kane!" Christian spoke when they were close enough to hear each other. "And Auri! This IS a surprise!"

Richter smiled warmly. "Hello Christian, Susan. It's been a while."

"That it has. We haven't seen you two since you moved out of the city to start your company. And that was… what? Eight hundred years ago?"

"Eight hundred and thirty-three, to be precise."

"Damn. And here I was thinking that nearly everyone I knew back then was dead, buried and turned to dust."

"Same here, though I wouldn't have put it quite like that!"

As both men laughed together, their wives looked at each. Susan tipped her head towards the men and shook her head slightly. Auri smiled sadly. The two of them had been like this back then, their razor sharp wits rebounding off each other.

Pulling himself together, Christians face calmed into a curious look. "Not that I mind at all, but how on earth are you two still alive?"

Kane's face darkened. "I'd… rather not talk about it Christian. It's a… painful memory." Auri slipped an arm round his shoulders in support.

Christian nodded. "I can understand that. I've got enough of those myself." He then looked quizzed. "Say… you haven't aged a day since I first saw you… does that mean you were… you know…" Christian paused, unwilling to say the word 'immortal' around other people. "…From before we humans came here to Zi?"

Kane just nodded.

"Ah man…"

* * *

**DR: **Okay, that's his section done. Next time we jump forwards about a year to rejoin the Blitz. Until then! 

**O'Neill: **And review people! I order it!


	2. Matched and Tightening Belts

**DR:** Do you know what day it is Zeke?

**Zeke: **Eh... Saturday?

**DR: **And do you know what that means?

**Zeke: **...The start of the weekend?

**DR: **It's time for an update! Thankyou all for all the reviews! Keep them coming in, I love to hear what you all think! Credit for the Hellfire Starfall Team's zoids and pilots belong to Zaion Indulias. They are his creations. Also I don't own Zoids, Earthseige 2, Battlestar Galactica (not that I would WANT to own the 2003 version) or Firefly.

* * *

Chapter 2: Matched and Tightening Belts

With a roar of power the Liger Zero leapt gracefully onto the back of the opposing teams Night Liger, at last pinning the stealthy zoid down. When the Blitz had received notice of this battle, everyone had been stunned at two of the zoids that the Hellfire Starfall Team used. The team had two Ultimate X zoids of their own, one evolved Snipe Master called a Tri-Raptor, and this Night Liger, which was an alternate form of an evolved Blade Liger.

In the now also routine Class S format, the two teams had lined up. Along with Bit, Leena, Naomi, Brad, Pierce, Stoller and Vega had also taken to the field. The other team had not only fielded their two Ultimate X's, but also a pair of Blade Ligers in a strange shadow grey armour, a very rare Stealth Storm Sworder or Triple S, a Gordos packing twin supercannons from a Gojulas, a Dark Horn that looked tuned up in a way very similar to the one Harry Champ had upgraded, and a Stealth Zaber Fang.

Steve Toros, or 'Doc' as he was affectionately called by half the team, had almost started drooling at the sight of the unusual zoids on the other side of the field, but when the leader of the other team had called up he had almost fainted. Richter Kane, the leader of the other team, had been according to Steve one of his graduate student instructors at the Zoid academy. Despite not looking more that twenty-two, Kane had confirmed it, stating that just like Christian he too was immortal, though due to a very different set of circumstances.

He had been openly impressed with the Blitz's collection of zoids, especially the trio of Ultimate X's that formed the core of the Blitz's power. Bit had not been able to see himself, but he could easily picture the image. The Liger Zero stood front and centre, the orange Schneider armour burning bright in the harsh sun. The Fury stood off to one side, the shadow grey armour at one point pale and another jet black, its very form exuding menace. And to the other side, its tail wrapped around the rear of the other two, the Iguanosaur rose up mountain like, every gun barrel gleaming.

During the pre-match banter, Kane had offered a bet. If they lost, the Hellfire Starfall team would provide the plans for what they called the 'Impulse' armour for their Blade Ligers. He informed the Blitz that it enhanced the Ligers armour and ranged firepower, but it did detract from its speed and agility. Similar to the Liger Zero's Panzer armour in effect, only nowhere near as drastic. If the Blitz lost, then they would offer up the details of one of the Liger Zero's armours. Steve, of course, had readily agreed.

As the battle began, it was clear that each pilot was angling for a set opponent. Bit and Liger Zero had headed for the Night Liger. At least, when they could see it. It had some sort of stealth system that caused it to fade in and out of vision, leaving just a hazy image and a shadow.

Pierce had gone after the Triple S, and ever since the pair of them were engaged in a furious dogfight beyond the clouds. Neither had fallen yet. Stoller had picked out the Dark Horn, and the two of them were blasting ten flavours of Zoid Eve out of each other.

Leena had chosen the Gordos, and if her angry mutterings and yells was anything to go on, was not meeting much success. While the supercannons were slow to fire, the pilot was firing them alternately, maintaining a constant rate. Leena's zoid, despite its vast array of guns, was one big target and needed to avoid those shots. She couldn't risk staying still long enough for her own hybrid cannon, so she had to wear the other zoid down with her other weapons.

Brad had disappeared somewhere with the Stealth Zaber, leaving Vega to handle the Blade Ligers. A furious exchange of laser blasts marked their battle zone, with both Ligers trying to stay away from Vega's charges and get in a counter charge themselves. So far he had held his own, helped by the reduced agility of the Ligers.

Unseen by the others, Naomi and the Tri-Raptor were engaged in a deadly dance of death. The two snipers were jockeying for position, their shots brushing by each other with barely meters to spare. The first to get a clear shot would win that duel of nerves and skill. The Tri-Raptor had attempted to box Naomi in with her small calibre vulcans, but so far Naomi had escaped every time.

Liger's claws raked across the Night Ligers back, bringing a roar of pain from the other zoid. The Night Liger bucked, throwing Zero off, before breaking away to try and vanish once more. Within the Night Liger's cockpit, Richter Kane glanced at his displays, swearing softly as he took in the damage that Zero had achieved. The Zwei Armour his Night Liger was using gave it incredible stealth abilities but, as Christian himself had said when he had taken a look at the specs, 'it has armour made of tissue paper.' He couldn't survive a slugging match with the Zero, even if it was using the Schneider armour which was the weakest of the three armour wise.

He had wanted to see just how good the Blitz team were personally, in a battle, now that they had had a chance to unwind since they took down the remains of the Backdraft almost half a year ago. But he had never expected them to be this good! While he had entered with the intention of loosing, he had been forced to revise his team's orders to prevent it looking like his team had thrown the fight.

Leena was cursing up a streak as she jinked right to avoid another blast. This was taking too long! The other pilot had been turning his zoid about to spread her return fire across both flanks, reducing her chances of punching through. The shock cannons were still out of range, as the Gordos pilot had been canny and made her keep her distance. She knew that the Gordos carried no other guns of note after its supercannons and long ranged missiles, so if she had gotten close enough, the boot would have been on the other foot.

Another jink, left this time, but the other pilot clearly had expected that. With a resounding crash the shell struck the Iguanosaur a glancing blow to the right flank. The zoid screamed in agony as it staggered to the left, alarms wailing within the cockpit. Once her head stopped ringing, Leena looked down at her displays. The right missile pod and laser turret were down, and the right thigh had taken heavy damage. It was a wonder that the entire leg hadn't been ripped off!

"That's it! You're going down!" She snarled, bringing up all her remaining secondary weapons. Continuing the stumbling sidestep to the left, she fired.

The laser bolts were first to arrive, digging deep into the weakened armour and peppering the zoids joints. The stream of 60mm cannon rounds arrived next, savaging the Gordos armour. As the hail of shells continued, the brace of missiles screamed in, impacting all along the zoids right flank. The supercannon on that side went dead, as did both legs. With a feral grin Leena continued to savage the Gordos.

Auri, the pilot of the Tri-Raptor, gasped as she saw Leena tearing into the Gordos. She and the rest of the Hellfire Starfall team had been told just how powerful the Iguanosaur was, but to see it in action with your own eyes was something quite different. And it appeared she was going to have to drop her 'Ammo whore' crown, judging by the hailstorm Leena Cloud had been throwing around!

Bringing her thoughts back to her own personal fight, she looked up in time to see the red blur that was Naomi's Snipe Master dart behind a rocky formation. When Naomi poked her nose out from behind the rock, Auri was waiting. A sniper round sparked off the rocks bare inches from the Snipe Masters nose. Naomi quickly pulled back.

'_Now I've got her all bottled up. I could just let her remain cowering there…' _She thought as she reached down to throw a switch. _'…But I want to prove myself the better pilot here!'_

Deep within the bowels of the Tri-Raptor, power conduits surged with a massive amount of power as the system she engaged came to full charge. The Tri-Raptor was based on the Snipe Master, and retained its main role of sniping. However the Tri-Raptor's sniper rifle was even more powerful, capable of ionising the air within it, turning the whole rifle into a sudo-hybrid cannon called the Hybrid Rifle. Only about seventy-five percent as powerful as a normal grade one hybrid cannon, the rifle was capable of punching through more armour since the destructive power was focused into a much smaller area. The only real problem was the power drain: after firing it the zoid needed almost thirty seconds to cool and recharge before it could do anything. Aiming straight at the small rock, she pulled the trigger.

Naomi was considering her options when a brilliant beam of energy burst out of the rock barely a meter above her zoids hips, molten rock flowing down from the hole. If she hadn't been crouched the shot would have struck her true. In shock, she allowed her zoids nose to slide forwards, out past the rock. Something made her look down at the displays, to see the Tri-Raptor cease firing the beam… and then stand still, steam venting from ports along the tail. Taking a chance, Naomi urged the Snipe Master to move.

Auri was sitting back congratulating herself while keeping an eye on the other Blitz zoids, hoping they wouldn't notice her weakened state, when her zoid Flare spoke. **#Auri, the Snipe Master…#**

She had one glance of Naomi's zoid standing besides the rock, tail rifle primed and ready, before the first rifle shot struck home. Round after round sped across the battlefield, smashing deep into the Tri-Raptor. After four rounds, the zoid gasped and fell to the ground, the command system frozen.

X-X-X-X-X-X

High in the sky Pierce continued to struggle against the Triple S. The stealth model Storm Sworder sacrificed weapon options and some armour to become a stealth zoid. Completely invisible to sensors, Pierce was forced to rely on visual tracking to follow the other zoid.

Isabella, the pilot of the rare Triple S, was very impressed with the way Pierce had been handling herself. She had used nearly every trick she knew to get at the other zoid, but so far Pierce had not only stayed clear of her attacks, but had also a couple of times come close to bringing Isabella down herself.

Isabella had gotten close. A thin stream of smoke trailed from one of Pierce's upper engines, the engine itself dead, the result of a burst from Isabella's cannons. But Isabella had not gone unscathed either. A long cut along the right flank showed just how close Pierce had gotten to taking her down, the edges sparking.

Swooping on her tail, Isabella began to spit burst of tracer at the slower zoid. Pierce rolled and dived, forcing Isabella to follow or break off. The two of them dived through the clouds, before pulling up hard just a few hundred feet above the ground to race through the valleys in the region to the west of the battlefield. All the while Pierce junked and jinked, throwing off Isabella's aim enough that she was unable to connect with her fire. Getting fed up with Pierce's evasion, she hit her boosters and rocketed after the regular Storm Sworder.

When the tracer stopped whipping past her, some sixth sense made Pierce look over her shoulder, just in time to see the Triple S rapidly accelerate and gain on her, wing laser blades full charged. Pierce reacted on instinct, rolling around to try and avoid the attack.

She half made it. Isabella's laser blade sliced into Pierce's wing, cut off a huge section. The blade just missed her pulse lasers, cutting just outside them. The rest of the wing, including the laser blade on that side, tumbled away while Pierce fought to maintain control. The Storm Sworder was clearly in pain and struggling to remain airborne with over thirty percent of its wing area gone. But even as she struggled to compensate, Pierce saw a chance.

Isabella was about to turn about to view her handiwork when a hail of laser bolts ripped through the air around her and into her zoid. The Triple S shuddered as its thin armour failed under the attack, before the wings folded up and the zoid fell from the sky, the black smoke trailing behind it matching the zoids armour. Cursing up a streak, Isabella ejected.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Stoller watched as the Dark Horn he had been duelling collapsed into a smoking pile, the edges of the holes his hyper-laser had punched through its armour glowing. Looking about, he could see that Leena had all but put her foe down, and the Tri-Raptor was out of the battle too. There was no sign of Brad or the Stealth Zaber, but then again he had not expected there to be.

Bit and the Night Liger were still dancing around each other and Vega… Stoller smirked as he saw the Fury standing with one foot on one of the Blade Ligers he had been fighting, the second trapped in his jaws by the scruff of its neck. With an almost casual shake of its head, the Fury threw the liger away, like a dog which no longer finds a toy interesting. The Liger crashed down hard, hard enough that the command system would have frozen, had it not already been so. Despite the pattern of laser burns and slashes in his armour, the Fury was the unquestioned winner of that scrap. Throwing back its head, it roared out in triumph, the sound splitting the air.

Stoller shook his head slightly as he watched the Fury, thinking about the way Vega had been acting over the last year. The young man was mature beyond his years, thinking first before acting. The exception was in a zoid battle, where his skills and instincts meant that he didn't even have to think about the fight, he just did it. And more often that not, he won.

Off the battlefield however, his youth still shone through. When he had learned that he had become the 'Zoid Pilot Most Likely For Young Girls To Have A Crush For', the look of embarrassment and shock on his face had been one of those 'must have' images. Bit, having been in the same position before, had helped him get over it.

Then again, it might also have been his burgeoning relationship with Miranda Schubaltz that might also have been keeping Vega firmly on the ground. The two of them were still too young for what they had to reach the depth of passion that the others within the Blitz felt for their loved ones, but even Stoller could see the affection the two young ones had for each other.

Sarah was overjoyed, and even Stoller was heartened, by Vega's emergence from his shell. His life with the Backdraft had been very sheltered and controlled. She had worried that he might have reacted badly to the real world, and retreated into a shell, cut off from everyone else. But instead he had grown into a fine young man.

Twin liger roars snapped him back to the battle, where the Liger Zero was racing towards the Night Liger head to head…

X-X-X-X-X-X

Bit's grin threaten to crack his face as Zero charged towards the Night Liger. This fight had been one of the toughest, and hence most exhilarating, fights he had ever fought! The Night Ligers speed was comparable to the Liger Zero Jaeger, and its stealth systems were second to none. Liger had informed him that the armour was very weak, but it appeared that this Liger too had changeable armours. Bit couldn't wait to see the others!

His eyes were fixed on the Night Liger charging towards him. Ever since the start, they had been dancing around each other. The Night Liger had the advantage of speed and stealth, but Zero had both guns and heavier armour. Bit's last attack had crippled the cloak and wrecked a booster, rendering the Night Liger vulnerable. Now with the rest of the Hellfire Starfall Team down, Brad having just called in that he had nailed the Stealth Zaber, it was only the team's leader left.

Richter Kane's face, in contrast, was blank. He showed no reaction to the damage he had taken, nor did he respond to the defeat of his teammates. But he could not deny the thrill that coursed through him during the battle. It had been a long time since he had felt this way. Over the last several dozen years zoids battles had slowly lost their sheen, and his interest had slowly faded. This battle however had reignited his passion!

The two ligers tore towards each other, their strides eating up the ground between them. With his cloak and boosters damaged, Kane diverted power to his more offensive equipment. The twin sets of long, curved laser blades on each side flipped down, all four blades glowing brightly. Panels on the Night Ligers head folded forwards, and with a crackle of power an energy shield snapped into existence ahead of the black bodied zoid.

Bit watched with interest as the side blades folded down, but when the shield engaged he felt a small tendril of shock. Kane had not used it during the whole battle, so its deployment was a surprise.

But Liger himself was undaunted. He had faced shields in the past, both Zoidian and Cybrid. Bellowing out a challenge, Zero pushed forwards harder.

Within the cockpit, Bit's grin returned. "You tell him partner! Let's bust this one wide open!"

Power surged through the Ligers systems, and rapidly all seven laser blades folded forwards. Over Bit's head a panel formed as the centre blade snapped forwards to ride over the cockpit. With all seven blades in place, power flowed into each one, the glow from them all growing so bright it hid the liger from view.

When the two zoids met there was a blinding flash and a massive crack of thunder. The shield of the Night Liger held back the Liger Zero Schneider for all of twelve seconds before it failed, the energy shell shattering like glass.

Across the battlefield pilots, support staff and those thousands watching the fight via the ZBC Judge Camera Network blinked their eyes to drive away the spots that had formed. Once they could see again, they were greeted with an amazing site.

Both zoids had come to a halt, a dozen meters apart, facing away from each other. Then whistling down from the sky came one of the Night Ligers twin blade arms, the blade points embedding into the ground. A pattering of armour fragments rained down, each and every one of them black, turning deep purple along the edges where the sun hit it.

As the two zoids turned to face one another, the source of the fragments became clear. The armour sections along the right flank of the Night Liger were gone, the underlying joints and servos exposed. The black metals used in its body made any further damage hard to see, but the Night Liger did appear to limp.

For a moment the two zoids looked at each other, unmoving. Then the Night Liger tipped its head as if in salute, before the right legs gave way and it thudded into the dirt.

"**The battle is over! The battle is over!" **The Judge intoned over the sound of the end-of-battle horn. **"The winner is… the Blitz Team!"**

Out on the field, the cockpit of the Iguanosaur opened up, and Leena Cloud stood up, her right arm thrust into the air. "All right!" The Shadow Fox, limping back from its gruelling fight with the Stealth Zaber, howled a victory note.

Not to be outdone, Liger Zero threw back his own head and roared in triumph, the powerful roar seemingly load enough to be heard in deep space.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Deep in that empty region between the stars, a fleet of battered ships pushed on. Two hundred and forty-eight vessels, ranging from short range cargo haulers and lean destroyers to the two massive battlestars that formed the core of the fleet's defences. The scars of many battles and decades in space marked each hull, the weak sunlight that reached this far into space hiding some of the worse markings.

Small, box like shuttles darted about between the lumbering ships, like baby fish within a shoal of adults. Each ship was packed with people, all which were left of an entire culture that had spanned twelve worlds. Laid low by a devastation surprise attack, the battered survivors now only lived to escape, with the hope of one day finding their long lost cousins across the stars.

On board the lead Battlestar which proudly bore the name _Galactica_, at the head of the fleet, the man whose dream it was that inspired this last desperate gamble, whose faith had held the disparate people together, looked down at the report before him with resignation.

"It's bad isn't it father?"

Adama looked up at his son's question. Apollo stood before him in his office stroke quarters, his face lined with worry. The report had been delivered to him by a junior bridge officer while Apollo had been filling him in on the current status of the two new squadrons that were being formed. With the recent influx of new ships, including a very valuable mobile shipyard, they were at last able to replenish lost fighters and provide craft for the crop of new pilots that had been trained within the fleet. For the moment they were the older pattern fighters, but it was hoped that soon they would have the means to manufacture the newer Vipers.

However, all that would be pointless soon.

"It is son." Adama answered softly. Over his son's shoulder he could see his wife Illa leaning on the door frame that led into his quarters proper. The worry in her eyes matched those in their surviving sons. "This is a report on the fuel levels throughout the fleet. Put simply, we're running out once more."

Apollo's shoulders slumped. "How bad are we talking here?"

Adama glanced at the report before him again. "At current use, we only have a sectars worth."

"I thought Achilles brought a full tankers worth." Illa spoke up. "That should have lasted us longer than this!"

"It should of, but the Council decided, since we had an excess of fuel, that it was time to expand the shuttle service between the ships. Our shuttles as well as the ones from _Pegasus _and _Thunderchild _have all been pulling double duty."

"That is the craziest thing I've ever heard!" Illa snapped. She had only been around for the past three sectares, and so was not used to the general incompetence of the Council. "What were they thinking? Where they even thinking at all?"

Despite the situation, Adama couldn't help but smile at his wife's words. "They were thinking only about their reputation with the people. Most of the ships that have had increased shuttle service are the ships that they have most of their power on. I tried to warn them about the consumption, but they over ruled me."

"Father, you're the commander of the fleet, as well as President of the Council." Apollo asked gently. "Surely you had the power to stop something like this?"

Adama shook his head sadly. "Not at the time. It was ten votes to two. If I had tried to overrule them, then the people would have lost confidence in me."

Apollo frowned in anger. "Father, that would not have happened! Sometimes I can't understand why you allow the council to act in this way. They have nearly finished the Cylons work for them!" On several occasions, both men thought.

"Apollo," Illa began, putting her hand on his shoulder. "If Adama had not played along, he would be no better than a dictator." Apollo had always had trouble dealing with and understanding politics.

The touch of his mother calmed Apollo down a notch. "They would have understood." He took a deep calming breath. "So what are you going to do?"

"For the moment, I'll cut back on shuttle use." Adama paused, trying to think of what else he could do to save the precious Tylium. Both Battlestars were fuel thirsty at the slow pace they were forced to sail at, and fighters were really fuel hungry. Luckily with the addition of the _Illuminati_ to the fleet, long range patrols were no longer needed so much. "Apollo, I'm afraid you're going to have to cut back on training flights for the new pilots."

Apollo nodded. He understood the situation completely. "I'll see about using the Scorpions instead of Vipers for patrols and recons too."

"Good thinking." Adama was impressed once more at his son's quick thinking. With only two engines compared to the Vipers three, the Scorpions used fuel at a little over seventy percent of the more modern fighters. It would also give the new pilots their much needed space time.

But even so, they would need to cut fuel use even more. Deciding to think on the subject some more later, Adama turned to face his wife. "How are things at your end Illa?"

She shrugged. "The people are still in good sprits about the other ships joining the fleet. I know the crew of the _Rising Star _have been busier than before, if what they say is anything to go on." Since she was not part of the Colonial Military, Illa was perfectly suited to dealing with the civilian groups on the ships, her training and past career as a political activist and public speaker being put to good use.

"What about Wilker?" Apollo asked, his tone both excited and disparaging at the same time. Both Adama and Illa knew that Apollo no longer had faith in the scientist, but his passion for the Gamma frequency fragments was unlimited. His firm conviction that each one came from Earth was both heartening and worrying.

"Well, after complaining about working with substandard equipment, poor reception and failure to acquire all the important data, he's managed to clean up the audio section of that last fragment. The visual element however he was unable to improve on, not without knowing what he's trying to rebuild." Illa shook her head at the obvious flaw in the eccentric doctor's reasoning.

Apollo's face fell. He had been hoping to gain another insight into the Mystery of Earth. Visual clues reveal so much more than any amount of sound could.

"Do you have the recording?" Adama asked in the awkward silence that had fallen.

Wordlessly Illa fished out a disk and passed it him. Without speaking Adama slotted the disk into the player system on his desk. As one they all turned to view the image once more.

At first there was only static, but then the image of a weather beaten, older man began to break through. After a few fragments of words, too broken up to retrieve, the image cleared up and the man's voice came across.

"_... Strength, courage, honour. These are the core qua….es of a true Zo.. warrior. Over this last yea…we have seen…….qualities displayed …..and over again. Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives...great pleas….to present the .inners of…..Royal Cup, the Blit. team!"_

Adama froze the play back on the last image. It was still laced with static and snow, but there was enough to see the form that stood behind four young looking people. The first time Adama had seen that clearly mechanical creature, he had almost felt his heart stop. After a thousand yahrens of war with the Cylon machines, almost any form of artificial life created a similar response in most Colonials. Boxey's robotic daggit Muffit was an exception since it had been based on a popular pet back on the colonies, and posed no threat to the people. But this giant was something else entirely. It towered over the four humans before it, the tallest of which, a man wearing a sleeveless, long tailed blue-grey coat with a full head of hair, barely reached the 'ankle' joint. The gleaming gold teeth, even in the poor visual recording, looked very sharp and dangerous looking.

Glancing across at Apollo, he saw that his son was intently studying the image, his eyes tracing every line of the thing displayed. Apollo was one of the few who did not have an irrational fear of artificial life, and he clearly saw this as something new to understand.

Illa on the other hand was clearly deeply troubled by the idea of such large machines. The final few images had shown the thing throwing its head back and roaring, the sound gone by that point. But even that small amount showed an animal like grace to the machines movements. The fluid way it had moved, even the way the legs and shoulders had flexed in sympathy with the rising of the head, put Muffit to shame.

So far only a select few had seen this recording, just like the others. Adama had decided to keep a lid on the content of the 'Gamma Fragments' as the crew of the _Galactica _had come to call them. There was a certain level of rumours circling the corridors of the fleet's warships, but so far nothing had filtered through to the civilians. Adama could only thank the Lords of Kobol that the Council had not gotten wind of these yet.

"Well, we at least know something from this." Adama stated calmly. "The people who made that broadcast value courage and honour. Though I'm not sure about their fashions if those four are anything to go on."

"Yes… they were a rather, _colourful_ bunch." Illa agreed. "And that young woman's hair… I've never seen anyone with that particular shade."

"Certainly no human I've seen." Adama agreed. There had been points when it was fashionable to use hair dye, and dark red had been a common choice. But that woman's hair was a bright vibrant red, almost as bright as colonial laser bolts.

"I wonder how far away their planet is…" Apollo murmured almost to himself. Adama was thinking the same question. So far doctor Wilker had not given an answer to it yet, but he reckoned that the transmission was more likely to be a harmonic signal rather a primary frequency. But even if it was a harmonic, it was still a lower multiplier, at the most quadrupling the base frequency. The result meant that the world that this signal came from would be at the least thirty light-yahrens from their current location. Potentially they could find the planet within a secton. Or it might be several sectares before they find it, assuming it lay along their path to Earth.

Either way, Adama had more pressing concerns. "Well, Apollo I need you to sort out your pilot roosters."

Apollo nodded before taking his leave, glancing once more at the frozen image on the screen as he left.

Illa's eyes had wandered back to that same image, and as he watched she drew her arms around herself.

"Illa? You all right?"

"It's just… what kind of a world would require something like… that?" She answered him in a quiet voice.

* * *

**O'Neill: **Well, this sould be interesting.

**Teal'c: **Indeed.

**DR: **Oh yes... (evil grin) Still a long way to go people. I hope that all of you, yes ALL of you who read this, review. Next week, we have the after battle meal, there's a development on the Fleet, the Blitz return home... oh! And we met the newst member of the Blitz Family! Till then!


	3. Reflections & Developments

**DR:** Sorry for the slightly late update. Had a rather, late night...

**Mal: **What you mean late? It's only four hours later than you would have uploaded this chapter...

**DR: **Anyway, we've got some cute moments, a bit of character exposition...

**Mal: **Exposwhat?

**DR:** ...and an important development on a certain battlestar. Oh, and for some reason the 'add line' command in the doc editor is not working, so we'll try something else...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Reflections & Developments

It was fortunate that Richter Kane was the head of Ultima Industries. With both the Blitz and Hellfire Starfall teams eating together, they had to practically take over the restaurant he had picked out. And paying for twenty-four hungry zoid pilots and support personal would make even a millionaire pause for thought.

Kane had chosen one of the oldest eating establishments on Zi, serving what was know as 'Mexican' food. Almost no one on Zi knew what a 'Mexican' was, but it was figured that it had come from Earth. In fact, there were only eight people on the whole planet that knew that for a fact. Kane was one of them. This fact meant that the owners hiked the price, but Kane didn't care.

However, neither the origin of the food brand nor the super rare zoids in both teams could compete with the two young lives in the Blitz. Janet Hunter, now a bouncy six-month old toddler, looked about with wide eyes. And the latest addition, Leanne Toros, lay sleeping in her mothers arms.

"She's so cute!" Isabella Marco cooed, causing Sarah to flush in pride. To the back of the group, Auri Kane smiled along with everyone else, but inside she sighed. Due to what had happened to her and Richter, they had had enormous trouble having children of their own. After over six hundred years of trying and no result, she had practically given up. It had only been Richter's insistence, and the input of the best fertility treatment money could buy, that they had at last been able to conceive a life. But afterwards they had learned that the chances for another were just this side of zero.

After some careful research, Richter had discovered it had been because of what they had been forced to do which had created the situation. They had become immortal, but at the price of children. Christian, once he had been told about what had happened to them, had pointed out that he had suffered almost as much, since he had seen his children grow old and die. 'Immortality's no blessing. People think it is, but it's really a curse.' He had said, and both Richter and Auri agree one hundred percent.

Richter Kane looked up from the small bundle in Sarah's arms to look across at his wife. He knew what she was thinking about. It was never too far from their minds when around the children of others.

The arrival of the first course moved attention away from the youngest Toros towards filling the stomachs of all the hungry pilots. Bit, having rarely eaten such food, accidentally took a mouthful of one of Kane's more spicy dishes. Cue him gasping for breath and grasping for a jug of water, while all around the two teams broke into laughter at his misfortune.

Jamie shook his head. "I tried to warn you about the dishes."

Besides Bit, who was still gulping down water in an attempt to cool his throat, Leena was unable to restraint her laughter. Clutching her stomach, her peels of laughter filled the restaurant.

"Not used to hot food?" Sean Ashton, the oldest member of the Hellfire Starfall team with the exceptions of Richter and Auri Kane, asked gently.

"No. For a long time we had to make do with cheap takeaways. Even after Bit and Liger Zero began to fight." Leena sighed.

"Speaking of fighting, I have to say I'm surprised, pleasantly, at how well you fought today. All of you." Richter spoke up, making eye contact with all the Blitz pilots who had taken to the field. "All of you have displayed a level of skill I have rarely seen before." The other pilots of his team nodded in agreement.

Bit, whose throat was at last feeling normal, managed to summon a grin. Leena smiled proudly, while Brad smirked. Both Vega and Pierce blushed, while Naomi smiled shyly.

"You did very well taking me down today Naomi." Auri commented. "Your lucky Flare can't do anything for a spell after firing her hybrid rifle."

"So that's what that was…" Naomi mused, while spooning some more food into Janet's mouth.

Steve however looked confused… and excited. "I've never heard of such a weapon. Where did you get it?"

Auri smiled sweetly. "Sorry, but it's an integral part of Flare. And it's never been copied."

Another round of laughter filled the air, at the look of disappointment on Steve's face. No one laughed as loud as Richter though.

"Nice to see that you haven't changed Steve, even after all these years. I remember how you kept on asking me about everything I sketched down during my time at the Academy."

Steve grinned. "I remember… say, what happened to that old Blade Liger of yours?"

"Bit fought it today. It's now the Night Liger." Richter sat back smugly.

"So that's why it looks so much like a Blade Liger!" Bit crowed. "I mean, I know my Liger Zero was once a Blade Liger, but why did yours turn out so different? And where did you get all that stealth stuff?"

Richter smirked. "Ultima Industries, remember? With their backing, I can experiment with new armour, weapon and equipment configurations to my hearts content. As for your first question, I guess the main thing was the nature of the organoids who fused with the Ligers cores determined the main difference." Richter leaned back in his seat. "As you may have gathered, my team has always relied on speed and stealth to evade hostile fire. The Night Liger Zwei is the culmination of such tactics. I know I'll use Null next time."

"Null? You mean your Liger has a CAS too?" Steve asked excitedly.

"Correct. The basic Null armour is pretty much the same as a Blade Liger. The Ein armour turns it into a mobile gunnery platform, mounting a laser Vulcan. And today you fought the Zwei armour, pure stealth and speed."

"So… why would you use the Null next time you face Liger Zero?"

"Because the Null armour has the same level of armour as the Blade Liger. Both the others are less, with the Zwei being the worse. The idea with that armour is not to be hit in the first place." Vega and Leena looked at Richter with a mixture of horror and shock. Who would go into battle without decent armour protection?

Bit nodded. "So while Zero went for armour and strength, your Night Liger went for stealth and speed?"

Richter nodded. "Pretty much."

For a moment everyone was silent, chewing their food. At last it was Stoller who spoke up. "So, about that wager…"

Richter smiled before producing a disk and sliding it across to Steve. "As promised, the data on the Impulse armour for the Blade Liger."

"You design new armours often?"

Richter nodded, but Auri spoke up. "He comes up with new ones all the time, scribbling them onto anything to hand." She mock glared at Kane.

"Any others on the go?" Steve asked excitedly.

"Well, I don't really want to spoil the surprise, but… I've got another Blade Liger one in the works. Highly mobile fire platform is the basic idea for it."

"Sounds like it will be something to reckon with." Bit grinned.

X-X-X-X-X-X

As both teams started out for home, Richter watched the Blitz Teams hover cargo rumble away on one monitor. A second one to the sides showed all the data he had on the Liger Zero. Even before fighting against it he had been impressed. While for a long while the basic Zero armour had been rather weak on paper, it was far more effective than it seemed. The Liger Zero had both strength and durability, something his Night Liger lacked. Not that he would have it any other way of course.

Idly he looked over the data on all four of the Zero's armours. He could easily see Doc Toros handy work in the first three created. The Jaeger was pure speed, Schneider lethal cutting power, and Panzer… Richter had felt his jaw drop when he had first seen the level of armour that had.

However, there were a few things that surprised him in their absence. The Zero lacked any form of shielding. True, with the fine armour it had combined with the speed and agility that came with being an Ultimate X, it most likely didn't need one that often. Maybe he was biased since in all three configurations of his Night Liger, he had a shield. But this small fact may be a key point in why Bit and the Liger had become so good. Without that safety net to fall back on, they had been forced to learn to evade hostile fire better than he had.

Richter picked up a sketch screen. On it he already had the Liger Zero in its basic armour. Plucking the stylus from its holder, he began to sketch out a new armour for the liger.

'_Hmm… lets give it Blade Liger blades, some boosters, a shield, extra manoeuvring thrusters… need to drop some armour though… maybe a pulse cannon? Can't really give it a good one though, not enough power for one of those on top of all the rest… even with the Zero's higher power output…'_

Humming away, he continued to sketch, happy in his own little world. Auri, looking at him from the corridor, sighed and shook her head in resignation.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Adama sighed as he strode into Wilkers lab. "Alright doctor, what is so important that you needed to see me now?" Adama had not been having a good day. The Council were swarming all over his back since he had cut back on the shuttle runs, especially since he had informed the people of the fleet himself over Unicom, rather than let them tell the people in their way. This of course was why he did it in the first place, since had they informed the people, the council would have made Adama out as the bad guy.

With the fuel crisis dominating his thoughts, Boxey acting moodier than ever since his new teacher was an older man who was very strict, Apollo's stubbornness concerning Sheba, and the problems concerning Earth, Wilkers strongly worded request for his presence in his lab was just one more thing on top of everything else. Glancing to his left, he could see that both Apollo and Illa were just as put out about this summons as he was.

Wilker was unaffected by the commanders tone. "Ah commander, you're here. Good." Apollo rolled his eyes at the professor's attitude.

"Well, I have been trying to determine where the source of these gamma frequency transmissions is. This is much harder than you might think commander. The very nature of the Gamma range of the electromagnetic spectrum makes it very hard to locate a single source using only one receiver. All sorts of stellar objects generate gamma frequency bursts, or 'noise' to use an ancient term for it. The only way to even begin to triangulate a location was to use the comm systems of not only the _Galactica, _but also the _Pegasus, _the _Thunderchild,_ and the _Illuminati. _And even then it is not easy. These systems of ours are not designed to pick such emissions, since the Colonies stopped using them yahrens ago. I had to build new receivers from scratch, finding the specs within…"

"Yes, yes, yes doctor." Adama cut Wilker off, realising that the absentminded scientist could, and would, go on for the next couple of centares without saying anything important. He now understood why Apollo had lost all confidence in the man. "But what have you found?"

Wilker looked nonplussed at the commander's interruption, but he quickly regained his voice. "Well, I can't say exactly where the signals are coming from you understand. I've only been working for the past few cycles, and with the stellar distances that could be involved, the changes in vectors would be almost undetectable. However, it is possible to measure such changes by…"

"Doctor!" Illa snapped, fed up with this man who seemed incapable of getting to the point. Adama was grateful to his wife for cutting the erratic doctor off.

"Oh right." Wilker stepped towards a monitor. Gesturing for them to come over, he hit a series of buttons. On the small screen before them a blip appeared near the bottom left corner.

"This is the Fleet. And this…" Another key pressed and a dashed line went through the dot and arced across the screen. It was not totally straight, but had a very slight curve to it. "… Is the course for Earth."

More keys were pressed. A faint, narrow cone appeared, centred on the line. "This shows the possible arc of points where the weak, primary frequency signals have been coming from."

Adama nodded. It had been noted a few cycles ago that there were two sorts of transmissions being picked up. One set were weak, fuzzy, and had been confirmed to be on the primary frequency. A second set, much stronger and clearer, were harmonic signals. It had been found that while the signal that showed the craft landing on a dusty grey plain had been a primary frequency, the latest signals, including the one that showed the metallic creature, were harmonics.

"What about the harmonic signals?"

"Well, after checking my calculations and the star charting efforts, I had to bring the data together to find if any systems were within the region enclosed." Wilker pressed one last key. At the top of the screen, near the centre, the pictorial representation of a star system appeared. Lines linked it with the fleet. "This is the only system that is within the arc of the transmission source, and within range for the harmonics."

For a long moment the three of them stared at that screen, the possibilities running through their minds. "How far is it out?" Apollo at last asked.

"Twenty nine light-yahrens." Wilker stated. He was about to add more but a look from Illa kept him quiet.

Dozens of thoughts raced through Adama's head as he stared at the image. It was too far out for any patrol, but changing the fleet's course would affect their fuel use. They had enough to reach the system, but not much after that. There was the chance that there would be Tylium in the system, but then again there may not. The people of that world might not be very happy to have an entire refugee fleet turn up on their doorsteps. Particularly one which had a pair of battlestars as escort. But what if these people knew where Earth was, and could help them get there?

Apollo and Illa looked at each other behind his back, both asking the same question of each other. For a long moment Adama remained still, not giving an indication of what he was thinking. At last he straightened. "Thank you, doctor." He said simply before walking out of the lab.

Illa frowned before stepping after him. "Adama!"

He paused, half turning to face her. "Illa, dear… I need to think about this. Could you make sure I'm not disturbed for the next couple of centares?"

"And what if I need to see you?" Illa asked crossing her arms.

Adama smiled. "I'm always willing to see you. You know that."

"Then don't shut me out, now that we're together again." She told him in a gentle tone. Deep longing was just beneath the surface.

Silently he offered her his arm. Smiling happily she slipped her own arm through his. "Apollo, could you head up to the bridge and have Tigh summon Cain and Achilles please? Then tell him to report to my quarters. You too, Apollo."

Apollo nodded. "I'll take care of it father."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Steve gently eased off the throttle of the Hover Cargo as they reached home. Behind him most of the Blitz team were dozing in the seats, each couple together. Only Stoller and Vega were seated separately.

Looking over his shoulder, Steve's eyes came to rest on his children. They had changed so much in the last two years. Leon had full matured, becoming a fine young man, with a beautiful wife and child of his own. It had been a deep surprise to see him falling in love with Sarah Obscura, but he could see that the two of them fitted together perfectly. As much as Sarah needed him to be her rock, the one thing in her life that was constant, Leon needed her to inspire his passion. Steve was proud that it had been his son who had helped her overcome her difficult past.

Their child, Leanne Toros, already displayed qualities from both families. The few times she had opened her eyes had shown that she had eyes like her fathers, though a little more red shifted, more like her aunts. But her hair, short and thin as it was right now, was the same raven black of her half brother Vega. Steve expected great things of her.

Leena too had grown up, her life at last stable. It still sometimes stunned Steve to see the way she acted now. In the space of six months she had gone from a self-conscious adolescent with some serious issues to a wonderful woman. Her anger had mellowed, and her childish streak had faded remarkably.

Almost as remarkable was the change that had overcome Bit Cloud, her husband. Even after the Royal Cup, Bit had been acting the fool, playing dumb and childish. He and Leena had fought almost all the time, and each time he came off worse. Oh his courage and skill were never in any doubt, but there had been times when Steve had wondered if there was anything at all in Bit's head, or whether there was only bravado and cockiness.

Fortunately, Bit had at last emerged from within the shell of the 'dumb blonde', showing his true feelings and drives. Steve was honoured to call him 'son'.

Turning back to the controls, he eased the Hover Cargo to a stop just before the hanger doors. The zoids needed to be returned to the hanger so that they could be repaired after the battle today. Luckily not one had been knocked out, so they would not have to drag them in. As the transport settled to the ground, Steve noted the tawny lump that lay just before the hanger doors. Angel, as ever, was waiting for them to return.

The cut off of the engines was enough to stir the pilots, and slowly each one sat up. Naomi stretched her arms high above her head. "Oh man… I need sleep." She moaned. Janet, despite being such a cute child, was however showing a tendency to keep her up at night.

"Yes, it has been a long day." Stoller commented. The team had been forced to get up early that morning to be at the battle on time. And the battle itself had drained the pilots who had fought in it a lot.

"Well we're home now." Steve gently said, as he used the Hover Cargos systems to open the bases hanger doors. Angel remained where she was, sitting back on her haunches, golden yellow eyes fixed on the forward hatch of the teams transport.

One by one, each zoid stepped out of the transport and entered the base. The Iguanosaur and Shadow Fox limped in, their legs damaged in the fight. The Storm Sworder looked strange with almost half a wing missing, and the pock-marked Fury and Elephander showed how much the other team had tried to bring them down. But these two were a couple of the toughest zoids around. It would take much more than this to bring them down.

Angel paced the Storm Sworder into the hanger, before waiting just before the vastly bigger zoid. As Pierce shut it down, the body came down until it was almost resting on the floor. As the lower jaw hinged downwards, Angel gently growled.

"Yes, we're back now Angel." Pierce reassured the liger as she stepped out of the seat. She knelt down besides the now adult liger to rub her head. As her hand stroked back and forth within the silky fur on her head, Angel's eyes closed and she purred in contentment.

Reaching her other hand under Angels head to stroke the underneath of her jaw, Pierce looked around the hanger as the other zoids settled into their places. Already Leon and Vega were climbing down from their zoids, while Stoller was climbing out of his cockpit. Sarah was just stepping through from outside, carrying little Leanne in her arms. Naomi held little Janet to herself as she stepped out of her zoid.

Across the bay, Pierce watched as the Iguanosaur shuffled into its space. With its sheer size, the zoid took up twice as much space as the others. But no one begrudged her it. The zoids sheer power and resilience had been the winning factors for several battles.

Pierce was amazed however that despite the damage taken, with the right rear leg almost completely busted, the Iguanosaur still moved gracefully. It was the truest demonstration of the power of an Ultimate X zoid.

Jamie quickly joined her with Angel, the two of them bringing their heads together. They had only been married a few months, and so far the passion between them had not faltered one bit. To be fair the same had happened with the others. They still felt as impassioned with their partner as they had done on their wedding night.

As the kiss lingered on, the rest of the world faded away from either of their minds. The only thing in the world was each other, the feel of their lips on their own, the smell of them in their noses. It was pure bliss…

Angel's half growl brought them both out of it. "Don't you start getting jealous Angel." Pierce told the Liger as she and Jamie parted. Angel's answer was to butt her head against Pierce's hand, which had stilled when she had kissed Jamie.

Gently laughing, Pierce started stroking her again, this time allowing her hand to roam down Angel's spine. Jamie stepped round to her other side, and arm in arm, the two of them started towards the entrance to the base proper, Angel padding silently alongside them.

As they walked, Pierce's fingers traced the faint strips that marked Angel's fur coat. They were a darker golden yellow that the rest of her fur coat, the legacy of her ancestors. Sliding over her shoulders, Pierce's finger tips brushed over one of the three old bullet wounds that Angel now carried. She had been shot trying to prevent some of the last members of the Backdraft from kidnapping Janet Hunter. Fortunately a liger's body was built much more densely and resistant to harm than a humans. The injuries, despite looking horrific, had been little more than flesh wounds.

Now five months later, those wounds were all but gone. The fur had grown back from where the vets had to shave it away to extract the bullets, and the skin had closed up nicely. You would only find the injuries now if you knew what you were looking for. Pierce, having been the one to tend to the injured liger the most, certainly knew.

Once within the central living room, the team began to fragment. The four couples split to the sides, heading straight to their bedrooms. Steve and Stoller carried on towards the main stairs, the doc stepping into the computer room to drop off the disk containing the 'Impulse' armour data they had been given. Normally he would have been up all night looking it over, but right now he was too tired to even start. It would keep till the morning.

In their bedroom, Sarah gently laid her daughter down within her crib, Leon at her side. Together the two of them stood there for a long moment, watching their child sleep. His arm snaked round her waist, and Sarah gratefully leaned against him. No words needed to be exchanged between them right now.

Next door, Bit and Leena snuggled down together, too tired even for their mutual passions to take control.

"Sleep well, my angel." Bit whispered to her. Leena smiled even as her eyes drifted closed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DR: **Well there we are. A nice romantic moment to go out on. Next time we leave Zi completely, as next time there are more developments on the big G... Till then!


	4. Plotting the Course

**DR: **Hmmm, the 'add ruler' command still is not working. Oh well... We now concentrate on the Colonials for a bit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Plotting the Course

Adama looked up as the hatchway opened. One after the other Apollo, Tigh, Cain and Colonel Achilles stepped through. Normally Adama would leave Tigh on the bridge to keep an eye on things, but ever since they had left the Cylons far behind he had been able to have the colonel where he needed him.

He allowed his eyes to linger on the second two men. Commander Cain was looking far better than he had when he returned to the fleet. As did his ship the _Pegasus._ At the time she had been a charred mess, the explosions from the two exploding base-ships having scorched the hull. It had been shortly after that that Cain, in a period of deep thought, had come to the conclusion that Adama had made so long ago: the only chance for survival was to escape. While he had not tried to hide his desire to strike back, Cain also made it clear that he was following Adama's lead. The two old friends had a gentleman's agreement: When it came time to strike back, Cain would be at the head of it.

Colonel Achilles also looked far more comfortable and more like his old self than when he had first arrived, bringing with him over thirty more ships from the colonies, half of them warships. In one stroke he had pretty much ensured that the fleet was safe from attack. But despite all that firepower, he had realised the same thing that Adama had; the people came first. The warships would need a base, their people a home, before any counter attack could be mounted.

When he had first come aboard Adama had sensed that Achilles had been putting up a mask, and later on he saw how he really was feeling. The young man from Scorpia had never been a politician, and the strain of keeping the people under his care not only safe but hopeful had drained him. But now Adama had lifted that burden from his shoulders, and he was able to devote his time to more… effective goals, including courting Adama's daughter, Athena.

Adama could still feel the shock that had coursed through him when Achilles had requested permission to court his daughter. The practice had all but fallen out of fashion on Caprica but on Scorpia, where honour was paramount, it had still been strongly followed.

Adama hoped that the young man could make Athena happy once more. The fates had not been kind to Athena. Losing her younger brother, and then thinking her mother was gone too… it was enough to affect anyone. After that she had lost the affections of Starbuck, about the only man who dared try to win her heart with him around.

After her one taste of piloting, something she had always wanted to do, Athena had become almost closed off, rarely getting involved in things. To be fair to her she had been pulling triple shifts, two shifts worth on the bridge then a further shift teaching, which would tire anyone. And while Adama had liked having her close to him, safe from harm, he had begun to wonder just how much more she could take… and whether his fatherly desire to protect his lovely daughter was making him over-protective.

Achilles's arrival, not to mention his bringing Adama's dear wife back from the grave, had put the fire back into Athena's eyes. The way in which her eyes had danced around him was something Adama had thought he would never see again.

Adama's reverie was brought to an abrupt halt by Cain smirking. "Well Adama, what was so important that you needed to see all of us at once at this moment?" A grin creased Cain's face, informing Adama that he was only half moaning. Indeed, Cain was always eager to come over to the _Galactica_, simply on the off chance of seeing his daughter Sheba.

Behind the elder man Achilles smirked. "Commander, surely Adama does not need a reason to call an old friend or two around?" He then turned to face Illa, who had been sitting beside Adama quietly. "Siress, it is an honour to see you once more." He half bowed to her in respect.

"And you too Colonel." Illa smiled warmly, her face lighting up. She knew that she may never repay the debt to Achilles for saving her life, or for saving all those people when he would not have been held to blame for wishing to go out in a blaze of glory.

"Please, be seated gentlemen." Adama intoned, sweeping his hand across the cabin. Quickly the others sat down.

"I have summoned you all here because we need to decide our course. By now you all know of the fuel situation." Everyone nodded glumly.

"You called us round to discuss more ways to save fuel?" Cain asked.

"No. Doctor Wilker provided some information today, concerning the gamma frequency transmissions we have been picking up." Adama noted with a small degree of satisfaction that Cain, Tigh and Achilles all perked up. While Apollo was the most vocal and obvious champion of the theory, many within the fleet were beginning to feel that the gamma frequency bursts originated from Earth. The Council tried to refute the rumours, as it strengthened Adama's case for continuing the journey, but they were here to stay.

"He has discovered that there are two separate signal sources. One, on the primary frequencies, has its source somewhere along our current path." He could almost see the light come on within Cain's eyes.

"You mean… he's located Earth?"

Adama shook his head. "Not quite. He's only given us a rough cone from which the signals came. But it is centred on our path, and is narrow."

Tigh however looked pensive. "If what you're saying is true, then we still have a long way to go before we reach Earth."

"Correct Tigh, it would. However, there may be an alternative." Adama paused, allowing the three men to wonder what he meant.

"It concerns the second set of signals. These are harmonic signals, so their source is relatively close. Wilker, working with the sensor and astrogation records had provided us with the location of the system that this set of signals are coming from."

Sitting besides Adama, Illa only just managed to contain her amusement as she took in the looks of astonishment on the three men's faces. Cain looked totally flabbergasted, while Tigh's eyes had widened noticeably. Achilles's face showed almost no reaction, but he had gone very, very still.

"So… where is it?" Achilles asked.

"Twenty-nine Yahrens away." Adama said gently as he pulled up the same image as Wilker had shown before, though this time it showed all the systems in the local area. He knew of no way to soften the news.

"That is right on the limit of our fuel supplies." Tigh sighed in frustration. "There are at least two more systems on our current path that we can reach before we run out of fuel. But if we turned the fleet about…"

"I know Tigh, which is why I've called for this meeting. We have to decide what we are to do."

For a long moment everyone there sat silently in thought. Illa looked about at each man, noting the subtle - and not so subtle - differences between them. Adama himself sat leaning forward in his seat, barely moving, his eyes fixed on the screen before him. Cain in contrast leaned back in his, one finger running back and forth along the wings of the Pegasus that capped his swagger stick.

Tigh rested an elbow on the arm of his chair, the hand hovering just before his chin. Achilles had his fist tucked under his nose while the thumb went under his chin, his brow furrowed in thought. Apollo, just like Adama, had gone still, his eyes barely moving. His hands were clasped together, one on top of the other.

She looked once more at the display. While she was not part of the Colonial Military like everyone else in the room, she had access to the same information as they did. She knew, just from the reports sent by the crew on the _Illuminati, _that neither system ahead had any sigh of life. They were not yet close enough to discover if there was Tylium in either, but apparently the formation of the first one was promising.

"We really need more information before we can decide what to do…" Achilles mused half to himself. He then perked up, his eyes questioning. "Say, did the computer record the original audio from the signals, or did it just save the translated versions?"

Adama frowned as he tried to understand where Achilles was going with this. "It saved both. In fact one of Wilkers assistants has been pressing for me to allow for those sections of memory to erased…"

"Just what are you thinking Achilles?" Cain asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It just struck me, what if the language used in both is the same?" Achilles looked around, a spark of excitement dancing in his eyes. "If that is true, then…"

"…Then this world might be a colony of Earth!" Apollo was the first to reach what Achilles had suggested. Adama's face went slack as the thought settled in. Without a second's hesitation, he reached out and hit the intercom.

"This is Adama. Put me through to Dr Wilkers lab."

"_Right away commander."_

For a long moment they all sat there, waiting for the call to go through. Then Wilkers annoyed voice came through.

"_Yes, who is this?"_

"Dr Wilker." Adama boomed into the comm. "I have a task for you of the utmost urgency."

"_Oh, another one? I can't handle all your demands at once Commander." _Adama managed to contain his irritation at the doctor's condescending tone. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Achilles roll his.

"Doctor, those gamma frequency transmissions. I need you to take the original audio segments…"

"_This is all about those? I meant to ask when you were going to let us erase those…"_

"You do that doctor, and you'll find yourself working on the livery ship." Adama intoned quietly, to make sure that Wilker knew he wasn't joking. Apollo winced while Cain, Tigh and Illa grinned. That was more like the Adama of youth.

"_Sorry commander. It's just that they are taking huge amounts of memory…"_

"Doctor, run the original audio feeds, yes all of them, through the analyser. I need to know if the language spoken in them all is the same." He cut the connection before the stunned doctor could reply.

"Even if you're right Achilles, it still won't solve our fuel problem." Tigh sighed.

"Well, how about we have the fleet cut their drives and just coast along? That would cut fuel use a bit. We then could send the mineral ships on ahead to the star system before us. If I recall the report correctly, the first system has a chance of Tylium being present at about… seventy percent?" Achilles turned to Illa for confirmation.

"Seventy four at the last scan." She answered his silent question easily.

"That would solve our fuel crisis for the moment, but what about this star system?" Tigh questioned. "No offence Adama, but we are sorely lacking intelligence about this region of space. For all we know we could be blundering about in some ones backyard, and they may not like our presence."

"Not that they could do much about it." Cain's grin was pure predatory.

"Maybe, maybe not…" Adama cautioned him. "In any case, we can not afford to attract anymore more foes. The Cylons are already more than enough. If we were to antagonise the local powers… things could become much more difficult for us."

Apollo nodded. "We really need to start having long range patrols again. That way we'd learn of any threats before the fleet wanders into range of any danger."

"I agree son, but at the moment we can not afford to launch any fighters unless we need too." Adama leaned back in his seat in frustration. "We've barely got enough to keep our capital ships going… Besides a patrol doesn't have the range to reach this star system."

"Maybe I can take the _Pegasus _and have a look around?" Cain remarked. "After all, one Battlestar is a lot less noticeable than the whole fleet." Adama considered the idea for a second, before shaking his head.

"Good idea Cain, but even your ship would attract attention we really don't need."

"What about a Guardian?" Apollo jumped on to the bandwagon. "One of them is a lot smaller than a battlestar, and it would use less fuel."

"You know, you're on to something there Apollo, unless… Achilles, what is the status of those Eastern Destroyers?"

Achilles shook his head. "Sorry commander, but their still not ready for service. They used atomic piles as a power source, and converting their power plants is proving to be very difficult thanks to the residual radiation, even with the Westerners translating everything. I did ask the team to see if they could have them run on something other than Tylium, but it's been so long since any of our ships did…" He shrugged in resignation. "I'll keep at them."

"Thank you Achilles, that's all I ask." Adama assured him before leaning back in his chair, his hand seeking Illa's unconsciously. Illa gratefully took it, luxuriating in the contact.

"Achilles, once you've got a status report from the development team return to your ship. You'll be the escort for the mineral ships, since your ship, being the most modern, is the most fuel efficient." Achilles nodded.

"Apollo, inform Captain Sheba that she is to pick out her five most level headed pilots and to prepare to embark onto…" Adama paused, a frown creasing his face. "Which Guardian should we send?" He muttered, running through the list of captains in his head. The right one would be able to remain calm and keep to the objectives. Rapidly he rejected each one, until he reached…

"…onto the _Rosetta._" He finished. Illa looked at him sharply, but for the moment Adama didn't meet her eyes. "Tigh, see to it that the fleet cuts all thrust, but maintains momentum. Then relay my orders to the mineral ships and the _Rosetta._"

"Yes sir." Tigh replied as he stood up. Sensing that the meeting was over Achilles, Apollo and Cain all stood too. Achilles was the first out, Tigh just behind him.

"Cain, I understand you're desire for action." Adama told the other commander as Apollo stepped out. "But for now we have to keep a low profile. Your time will come."

Cain smiled. "Don't worry Adama. I may growl a lot but I won't usurp your command. Just make sure that when trouble does come…"

"You'll be the first one I call." Adama finished for him. As Cain stepped out, Adama turned to face his wife. Illa still had a sharp look on her face.

"So… you're sending our daughter off on her first mission as captain of a warship with such a delicate assignment?" She didn't need to add the fact that it might also be a very dangerous one too… it was in her eyes. And both of their minds.

"Illa…we have to start trusting her to be able to take care of herself, just like we trust Apollo. After Zac… I did everything I could to keep her on the bridge. I wanted her safe, and the only safe place I knew of was at my side." Adama sighed. "But now I realise that we can't protect her forever."

Illa's eyes had softened. "Adama… I understand what you mean. It's just… I'm terribly afraid that we'll lose her too!"

"You don't think that I haven't thought about that myself?" Adama's tone however was not accusing as he enfolded her in his arms. "She has been my only real reminder of you since the Destruction. But I've neglected her feelings and needs. Now, more than ever, we need to show her that we trust her to do the right thing."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Apollo strode towards Silver Spar Squadron's ready room, dread coiling in his gut. Ever since that awkward moment in the Raider, he had been trying to avoid Sheba whenever possible. He didn't what to look into her eyes and see the hurt and question contained within. Not until he had an answer for her.

Trouble was, the longer it dragged on, the more the emotions in her eyes shifted. Longing was slowly being replaced with frustration and anger. Over the last few cycles her looks had been filled with a mixture of accusation, pain and hurt. No matter what she was saying, her eyes always asked him that same question. _'What do you feel for me? Why have you not returned mine?'_

Even now Apollo had no answer for her, and so he maintained the distance. It tore him up inside, but he wasn't sure about his own feelings in regard to Sheba. So far it had not affected their work, but Apollo knew that at some point soon they would have to sort this all out, before the safety of the fleet began to suffer.

He didn't realise it, but everyone else walked on eggshells around the pair of them. Even Starbuck had learned to keep his tongue in check about her, after Apollo had chewed him out really badly. Whenever the two of them would meet a silence would fall and other warriors would watch them from the corners of their eyes.

As he walked into the ready room, his eyes wandered about it, taking in the few warriors who were relaxing in their bunks. With all fighter patrols dramatically cut, the warriors had vastly more free time. At one of the tables he saw a half dozen pilots playing Pyramid.

"Where can I find Captain Sheba?" He asked the newly minted Flight-Sergeant Deitra.

"She's in the office Apollo." The dark skinned woman answered curtly, not looking up from her cards.

Apollo thanked her before stepping towards the office that was attached to the side of the ready room, wondering what Deitra's attitude was about. Seeing the hatch was open he stepped through, his mouth open to speak…

When his eyes alighted on Sheba however his voice failed. The dark blond haired woman sat at her desk looking almost completely different from the day they had first met, on board the _Pegasus_. For one thing her hair was no longer done up in a tight braid, but rather fell about her shoulders loosely. In fact it looked like she hadn't brushed it out for days, since Apollo could make out the signs of tangles within that long tail of hair.

Her hair partly hid her face, but what he could see spoke clearly enough. She rested her head on one hand, the palm cupping her jaw and cheek. Red rings circled her eyes and the skin was pale. Her eyes looked almost dead in fact.

Her warrior's jacket was dumped over the seat back, and the tan tunic she wore was partly undone. The desk before her was littered with reports dumped haphazardly about, transcripts piled messily. Her eyes were fixed on the one display before her, but she was not really reading it. It was clear, even to Apollo, that Sheba was falling apart. And he had a pretty good idea why.

Taking a deep breath, he at last managed to get his voice to act. "Sheba?"

She looked up, and for a micron she looked blankly at him. Then her eyes lit up and a smile creased her face. "Apollo!" A blush suddenly formed on her cheeks as she realised the state she was in. Her right hand quickly snapped to her shoulder and fastened her tunic.

Apollo found her concern about her appearance slightly amusing, but then he quickly clamped down on his emotions. "Sheba… I have some orders for you, direct from the commander." Almost as soon as he said the word 'orders' her face closed up, the smile fading as her eyes hardened.

"Adama wants you to take your five most level headed pilots to the _Rosetta._" He saw her features soften slightly at the name of his sister's new ship. The two of them had always gotten on well together. "He's sending her on a long range patrol to investigate a star system."

"And we're to provide the fighter cover?" She asked. Apollo nodded.

Sheba sat in thought for a second. "Vipers, or Scorpions?" She asked, a note of concern in her voice. Like nearly all the other pilots who had flown both craft, she greatly preferred the Viper, the better one of the two in almost every respect. Except in the one area that was critical at the moment, fuel usage.

Apollo frowned in thought for a moment. "All right, take Vipers. Since there'll be only six of you, you'll need all the advantages you can get. Besides, the _Rosetta _will be carrying you the bulk of the way."

She nodded tersely. "We'll be ready to go in one half centar."

Apollo nodded. "Good." He was about to speak again, but once more he felt all those doubts well up. Without a word he turned and left the office.

Behind him, Sheba slumped down into her seat, holding her head in her hands. Would he ever admit to his feelings? Just what in Sagan's sake did he think he was doing, torturing her like this? And why did she have to fall for him?

Unseen by either one of them, Commander Cain stood quietly in the doorway that led into the main corridor. He had hoped to talk to his daughter before returning to his ship, but when he saw her mopping in her office he had been stunned. He had been about to speak when Apollo stepped in. Her reaction to his arrival, and their subsequent discussion, gave him all the insight he needed.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Almost a centar later the fleet slowed to a crawl, their engines cut to the minimum to maintain life support. Each ship began to drift, allowing inertia to propel them through the void.

However not all the ships were doing this. Picking up speed, the mineral ships forged ahead, following in the wake of the _Thunderchild_. And off to port the small Guardian Destroyer _Rosetta_ surged away from the fleet at a tangent. To her crew, it felt like the ship was eager to at last stretch her legs after idling along at the crawl that was the most that many of the fleet ships could manage.

On the compact bridge Athena watched as they left the fleet behind. A shiver ran up her spine as she watched the _Galactica_, her home for the last several yahrens, grow smaller. Almost everyone she knew was back there, on the Battlestar or on one of the many ships that trailed behind her. Her small vessel began to feel so much smaller now that it was alone.

Turning about, she allowed her eyes to roam around the bridge of this ship, _her_ ship. Like the Battlestar, the bridge was made up of concentric circles, with her command station on a pedestal in the centre. Unlike the _Galactica _however there was only just enough room for one on this pedestal, and there was only one ring below her.

Everywhere there were sighs of the ships antiquity. Many of the controls were much more basic, the layout primitive compared to that of the Battlestar. The systems underneath the interface had been kept up to date, but there had never really been time to update the décor. It was generally low on the list anyway. She envied Achilles and his almost brand new, cutting edge battlecruiser.

As if her thoughts reached across the void, a signal came through from the _Thunderchild_. On the tiny screen to her left she watched as the smiling face of Achilles appeared. "So Athena, how do you feel?"

"About going on this mission alone?" She sighed. "Terrified."

Achilled chuckled. "Don't worry, I felt the same way myself. True, I knew I was going into danger, but then again, since I knew, I could prepare."

"That's just it. I'm sailing into the unknown here. Any advice?"

"Just try to keep your head. Sounds simple, but so many fresh captains lock up in a crisis. I'd be very surprised if you did though Athena. You're made of much sterner stuff."

Athena couldn't help but blush at his words. At least the older systems would prevent _that _from showing on his screen!

"Just remember that you have a mission to perform, and that everything must be subservient to that mission. A Guardian is no Viper, but they are fast and agile. You should be able to out-run anything you can't out-fight. And remember this phrase when things get tough, even though it's cold. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…"

"…Or the one." Athena finished it for him. She knew what he was referring too. "Achilles… you think I'm ready for this?"

"Athena, what I think is irreverent. What matters is how _you_ feel about this. Have faith in yourself." He winked. "I do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DR: **And there we are. Next week, we return to the Blitz as they patch their zoids back together. Bit and Leena have a romantic moment, Sheba & Athena have a womens talk, and we have the first appearance of a certain Firefly...

**Zeke: **Firefly? where? (starts looking around for any glowing bugs)

**DR:** Not that kind of Firefly!


	5. Repairs, Companionship & Haunting

**DR: **Sorry for the slight lateness, but had a lot on plate recently.

**Shadow:** Oh really? (sarcastic)

**DR: **Shadow... do you really want to get on my bad side?

**Jayne: **Trust me, that not good.

**DR: **Anyway, our Blitz get down to some repairs, Bit and Leena have a moment (smirks), Sheba and Athena have a little 'girls time', and _Serenity _make her first appearance!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Repairs, Companionship & Haunting

Bit watched as the powered crane slowly moved away from the Iguanosaur's right hip, the damaged thigh armour held in its grasp. Besides him Leena stood watching too, her eyes running over the actuators as they were exposed.

"Now that the armours off, it actually doesn't look too bad."

**#But it still aches#**

Bit winced in sympathy to the Iguanosaur's low moan. "Don't you worry; we'll get you fixed up."

As the Liger Zero had not taken any real damage during their battle with the Hellfire Starfall team, Bit was helping Leena with the repairs to her own zoid. The supercannon round had slammed with the force of a speeding freight train into the zoids flank. The concussion and explosive power had caved in the laser turret on the right side, while the leading edges of the missile pods were crumpled. The worst damage was to the hip joint however. The armour had been crushed and mangled, to the point at which it seriously affected the zoids motions.

Luckily they had discovered that the Iguanosaur, just like the Liger Zero and Fury, had the ability to use a conversion armour system. So far nobody, not even Steve, had conjured up any possible alternate armours.

The CAS for the Iguanosaur was not as total as the Liger Zeros. The only sections of amour that could be exchanged were the upper limb and torso sections. Exchanging these sections would however remove the bulk of the Iguanosaur's weapons, leaving it with just the shock cannons and the hybrid cannon.

Right now though, that feature was coming in handy, as the zoid only had to unlatch the damaged armour before it could be removed. Bit and Leena did have to pry some the buckled sections past the inner leg, but overall the armour came away with ease. If they had been working on something like the Elephander, getting a similar section of armour off would have been an all day job.

While the crane continued to move the damaged armour out of the way, Bit allowed his eyes to wander across the other zoids in the hanger. On the far side of the Liger Zero Leon was working with Vega to sort out the Fury's pock-marked armour. The whine of the heavy duty press they used to flatten dented armour filled the air while he could just hear the two of them talk as they worked.

Across the hanger he could see Brad working on the Shadow Fox. The Fox's lower leg joints had taken hits, fusing one and crippling the other. Now the zoid rested on a framework while he took apart the joints to get at the damaged vitals.

Out of sight he knew Pierce was trying to get her Storm Sworder's wing back together. While the initial cut by the Triple S's laser blade had been straight and even, the section cut off had crashed the ground, crumpling it up. She had to remove the old outer wing element and completely replace it.

Bit considered it fortunate that with their funds rising they had decided as a team to acquire some machinery to help them effect repairs to their zoids. It certainly cut down on the amount of back breaking manual work they had been forced to do in the past.

As the crane brought the damaged panel into place, he cut the power. "Okay Leena, shall we get to work?"

Leena nodded her head, but Bit could see in her eyes that her mind was elsewhere. He decided to let it go for the moment.

Climbing up the Iguanosaur's leg was like climbing a mountain, and Bit was always amazed at the scale of the zoid. Massive servos and cables thicker than his waist! Normally one would never see any of these, since they were covered by the hugely thick armour plating. As they worked, Bit started to pick out elements of each part that showed the zoids heritage. One set of bracings had the hallmarks of Dibison, while the fine array of servo controls reminded him of a Gunsniper.

And yet… the Iguanosaur had a style and class all of its own. The actuators showed this the best. They had very fine control systems, allowing highly precise movement, something you would expect on a raptor based zoid. But they also had raw power and incredible strength. Quite a contrast.

Another contrast, and one that was beginning to bug Bit, was Leena's current behaviour. She had been quiet for a couple of days now, a thing almost unheard of even six months ago. She always looked pensive, and he could almost see the wheels turning in her head. It was clear to everyone that she was thinking something over. Bit had woken up several times now to find her awake besides him, staring at the ceiling and rubbing the stone necklace she now wore all the time.

Bit looked over at his wife. She was mindlessly turning a wrench, her eyes not seeing the bolt she was tightening. All throughout this repair period she had been working on automatic, her body doing the pattern out of routine rather than conscious thought. Oh she was doing the repairs well enough, but her mind was certainly not on the task at hand.

Sighing, Bit returned to his work. As he dived in, his concerns for Leena faded as he immersed himself in the simple joys of working with his hands on a zoid. There was something… soothing about tending to a zoid. Or maybe it was the Iguanosaur? Certainly the zoid had a calming presence.

Almost seven hours went by before everything was nearly done. The others had returned to the main base some time ago, the repairs to their own zoids done. Bit was bringing the thigh armour back into position. Leena sat within the Iguanosaur's cockpit, ready to lock it down.

With the ringing of heavy metal the armour plate was in position. "All right, lock it down Leena!" Bit yelled at the cockpit. He waited, but she didn't respond. "Leena?" He called again, and once more she didn't respond. Beginning to feel slightly alarmed, Bit headed for the stairs that led up the gantry. He knew Leena couldn't be ill or anything like that; the Iguanosaur would have freaked out. So that left…

Sure enough, when he reached the cockpit he found her sitting there. The CAS command system was up on her main screen ready for commands, but while her eyes were fixed on it, she wasn't seeing it.

"Leena?"

At the nearness of his voice Leena jumped, before she brought her head round to look at him. "Bit… what?"

"You okay?" He asked tenderly.

"I'm fine." She answered, but at Bit's look she sighed. "Just thinking, that's all. Is the armour back in place?"

"Yes, it is." Bit didn't move though. "Come on Leena, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing." Leena muttered. After setting the controls, she started to climb out of the cockpit. Bit let her get halfway before he pulled her back with him into the rear of the cockpit, elbowing the canopy controls while he was at it. The two of them ended up sitting on the soft rear seat facing each other.

"What the hell are you doing!" Leena demanded, her voice rising.

Bit cooled her rising temper in the simplest and quickest way he knew: he kissed her. For a long moment she was frozen still, but then her arms slipped around him and she made a contented purring sound in the back of her throat. She was smiling when their lips parted.

"I hate it when you do that…" She murmured playfully.

"Leena, I just want to know what's on your mind."

Her smile faded. "Oh, it's just…" She looked away.

Bit put a hand to her cheek and drew her face up to met her his. "Just what?"

Leena swallowed. "Bit… being around Janet and Leanne, has… reminded me of a chat I had with Naomi, shortly after we… you know." Her cheeks blushed slightly as she mentioned their first act of love.

"We… talked about love, and… having children. She told me… that I'd know when would be the right time…"

"And that's been what's wrong with you lately?"

Leena nodded. "I wasn't sure, but seeing Leon with his daughter… and how Brad and Naomi dote on Janet…"

"Hush…" Bit whispered as he kissed her again. This time they both held onto the kiss as bit slowly allowed himself to sink down besides her, his back to the open air. The heat in both of them rose higher, driving them both to seek the only thing that could quench it… each other.

When they paused to catch their breath, Bit felt duty bound to ask one more question. "Leena… are you sure? You don't have to…" He rested on hand on her hip as he said this. They both knew what he was alluding to. They had both seen how the process had affected Naomi and Sarah.

Leena didn't even have to think about her answer. "Yes…" she whispered back as she lowered her head back down.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Sheba sighed as she stepped through the hatchway into the bridge of the _Rosetta_. Everything on the small Guardian destroyer felt small after the expansive space of the Battlestar. Sheba had had to make one of the most difficult landings she had ever attempted. Since the destroyer was not designed to act as a carrier, it had no dedicated viper bay. Instead her flight of six Vipers had to use the small warships shuttle bay located on the underside of the ship. The entrance was in a deep recess on the underside of the bow, creating a tunnel like effect as she landed. And with space at a premium, there was no room for error. Instead of the long run off area on the Battlestar's landing bays, she had only a short strip of deck to come to a complete stop.

Fortunately she had had experience on this sort of landings. Apart from the massive overhang from the ships bows, landing on the _Rosetta _was just like landing on the _Celestra_. The crew had already transferred one of their shuttles to the _Galatica, _freeing up room for the six vipers. And the deck chief was experienced in these matters.

With her pilots bunking in some spare crew quarters, Sheba had quickly set up her temporary office in one of the two guest quarters on board. While the _Rosetta _may have been a ship of war, there were times when such ships needed to be diplomatic too.

Once her Viper was safely down, the _Rosetta _had come about and was now headed for the system that many hoped would provide the vital clue to the location of Earth. Sheba had her doubts about the likelihood of that, but she had kept them to herself. Apollo was the strongest, and most visible, of all those who still supported Adama's plan to go to Earth for help.

Over the last couple of sectares the people were starting to believe that they had in fact lost the Cylons for good, and that now they could settle a new world, begin afresh. Sheba did have to admit the conditions on many of the ships were slowly getting worse as they wore out. Many of these ships had never been designed to travel so far for so long. Even the mighty battlestars could not keep going indefinitely.

Personally, Sheba was not convinced the Cylons were not still following them. Besides, as a race of machines the Cylons would never forget their war with the Colonials. They would hunt then till the end of time.

Now though, she pushed those thoughts out her mind. After two cycles within that cabin, Sheba had to get out and stretch her legs, or go cabin crazy. Her wandering had led her from her cabin to the one her pilots were in, down to the hanger to check on the Vipers, up to the starboard gun deck to inspect one of the flank batteries of turbolasers, until she finally came to here, the bridge.

The Guardians bridge was stylised just like the bridge on a battlestar, with a central command podium ringed by the crew stations which were sunken into a shallow trench. Unlike the battlestar however here there was only the one ring, and the central pedestal was not much larger than the pedestal in the _Galactica's _celestial dome. The central seat filled the bulk of the space, with consoles on one side facing the view port. A thin railing rimed the rest of the circle, leaving just enough space for someone to stand at the side of the captain's chair.

And currently seated in that chair was Captain Athena.

Sheba focused on the dark brunette woman, marvelling at how similar they were and yet were such good friends. When she had first met the daughter of Adama she had sensed almost right away that Athena had a kindred sprit. The pair of them were very proud and stubborn, as well as being attractive. It could have gone totally different, both of them seeing the other as competition. But that had not happened, and the two of them had become friends. Indeed, both they and Cassiopeia had often gone off together on girls' evenings. A chance for them all to unwind as much as they could.

Sheba had seen the slow decline in Athena's sprit, as had many others. The burden of pulling double shifts and then teaching had placed a massive strain on the young woman. She had become irritable, retreating to her quarters at every opportunity to rest.

Now though, as captain of her own ship, Athena was flying high. From her position by the hatchway, Sheba could just see the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. For the first time in a long while Athena was seated at her station and was not frowning. Indeed her hands were resting idly rather than dancing across the terminal in a fury.

Just beyond Athena's head was the view port. While they were cruising along at an economical speed rather than full power, the stars were slowly moving past. Most people wouldn't notice the tiny movement, but being a Viper pilot had sharpened Sheba's eyesight.

"It's a lovely view isn't it?" Athena called across to her before turning her seat about to look back at Sheba.

Sheba smiled. "It's not as good as the one from a Viper's cockpit."

Athena smiled for real now. "I know." As the other woman stepped up onto the command pedestal she looked over Sheba. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, fine. Just happy to be on a mission once more, even if it is just a simple recon mission." She paused. "How soon will we get there?"

Athena laughed warmly now, slightly starling Sheba. She wasn't sure if she had ever heard Athena _laugh_ before now. Normally when she found something funny she would just smile and a twinkle would enter her eye, but she had always got the impression that Athena was holding back.

Not now though. Athena's laughter filled the bridge and lightened Sheba. She noted a few heads turn about to regard their captain, but none showed any annoyance. One or two even smiled before returning to their work.

"Oh, it'll be another couple of cycles yet Sheba. Why, you getting cabin crazy?"

Sheba nodded. "I never knew just how much paperwork Apollo had to deal with! And I thought being a Lieutenant was bad enough!" Sheba leaned against the railing, resting her hands at her sides.

"You think you've got it bad, you should try my new post! No wonder Tigh's dream world has no paper in it!"

Both women chuckled at the thought. "So how have you been getting on Athena? We haven't had a chance to talk since you got this ship."

Athena smiled craftily. "All right, I guess. She's no battlestar, but there's not much we can't face down or outrun. The crew are still in high sprits about rejoining the fleet, and so far I've had no trouble with them."

"Even though you got the post because of your father?" Sheba had always suffered because people figured that she got her wish to fly combat missions simply because her own father, Commander Cain, pulled strings. Sheba believe, no, _knew _that he hadn't, but rumours just couldn't be stamped out.

"No ones mentioned it yet." Athena leaned back in her seat, her rich hair spilling over her shoulders to hang down the back. "How are things between you and Apollo?"

Sheba's mood plummeted, and her smile faded.

"He's still not talking to you?" Athena frowned.

"Oh, he talks…" Sheba stressed the word. "…But only about official business. Every time I try to get an answer from him, he either clams up, or comes up with an excuse to leave!"

"Oh Apollo, you fool!" Athena muttered under her breath before looking up at Sheba. "Tell you what: when we get back, I'll talk to him."

"I'm not sure that will do anything."

"Trust me. Mother knows what going on too, and she's just as annoyed with him as we are! He may be able to give you the slip, but he'll never escape his own mother!"

Sheba couldn't help smiling at the mental image of Apollo trapped in a cage by his mother Illa. She had almost forgotten the ease with which she could talk to Apollo's sister about him.

After a moment of silence Sheba decided to shift the topic onto something a little less personal. "What do you think we'll find Athena?" Athena sat in thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. I want to believe we'll find all the answers we've been looking for, but…"

Sheba understood Athena's hesitation all too well.

"In any case, from what we've gathered so far, I'd be reluctant to send a shuttle down to the surface. Even a low orbit pass would be risky."

"Yes. If their as advanced as us, then even getting near the planet will be… interesting."

"Who knows? We'll just have to wait and see."

"Yes… wait and see." Sheba sighed. She hated waiting.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Across the vastness of space, two beings watched a cloud covered planet. The planet seemed so peaceful. Nothing marred the cloud cover or space around it.

Slowly a tiny speck rose from within those clouds. It grew into a small cross shaped ship, rocketing for space. It performed a barrel roll as it pushed into the ionosphere. To the two beings watching it, the shape was now much clearer. The ship had a graceful design, combining elements from a bird, with the long neck and the raised cockpit, and elements of a bug, with its bulbous rear end, glowing softly yellow. It was this section, the ships main interplanetary drive, which gave its class its name.

As the Firefly rocketed past the two of them, a piece of the rear engines cover came loose and dropped away. A few seconds after it fell off, they both heard faintly a man asked _"What was that?"_

The one being smiled out of reflex. _'He's still the same as ever…' _He then turned to his companion.

"Listen, I appreciate the whole saving me from oblivion thing, but what the heck are we doing out here?"

The white haired man dressed in a white suit smiled kindly. "Ah, that will take some explaining."

"Well explain away. I've got time. All the gorram time in the world right now."

The older man regarded the other, trying to avoid looking too closely at the bright Hawaiian shirt he wore. "Well, to put it as simply as I can, it was not your time to die."

"Oh, and who decides when it is? You?"

"Oh goodness no. No, we have rules to prevent people like us playing god. Sadly…" He shook his head slowly. "…There are those who don't follow such rules at all."

The young sandy haired man nodded slowly. "Okay… so why am I here?"

"Well, you see… when one of 'them' breaks a rule and changes something they shouldn't have, that kind of frees us to fix the problem. Now, normally we would intervene at the point in question, however the one responsible has been very clever. We didn't notice until now what has been happening in this region of the galaxy." Now he smiled apologetically. "Had we gotten here sooner, we wouldn't be having this conversation. You'd be alive again. But right now…"

"Right, with my body all burnt to a cinder kind of thing, I can see how that would be a bit difficult."

"Correct. Now, listen closely." The older looking man leaned forward a bit, resting his hand on the others shoulder. "For the moment, you won't be able to actually do anything. With a little luck, and if 'he' reacts the way we think he will when he learns what's been going on around here lately, there will come a chance for you to be reborn. After that, it'll be up to you to make the most of your new life. We can't help you from now on. We can only advise."

"Right, I get it. I just have to sit around and wait for something to happen? And where will I be doing this waiting?"

"Why, somewhere you're most at home. It won't be easy, but it's the only way."

"Where…" But then with a flash of white light, the younger man was gone.

"…Is that…?" He trailed off as he realised that he was no longer were he was. Instead he was staring at a metal wall. One that he knew all too well…

He looked left then right. A grin split his face before he let out a whoop of delight. "I'm back!" In his joy he didn't notice that his footfalls made no sound.

A muscular man climbed up from one of the cabins that were slung below the walkway. The young blond haired man stopped dancing when he saw him.

"Hey Jayne! I'm back!"

Jayne took no notice.

"Come on Jayne, it's me. Wash! I'm here!"

Jayne walked down the corridor, looking right through Wash… and then stepped through him.

"What in tyen shiao duhis going on here!" Wash yelled as he spun round to stare at Jayne's back. He ran his hands over himself to make sure that he was there. He was… wasn't he?

"Jayne, wait!" He raced after Jayne into the kitchen/dinning area. Up ahead he saw Jayne make a left turn and head down to the cargo hold. Looking about he saw Inara sitting in the lounge area looking pensive.

"Inara! It's me, Wash!" Just like Jayne Inara didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Oh Tzao gao…." He trailed off as he saw the reason.

Or rather _didn't _see. He was looking at the array of small metal cupboards were each person on _Serenity_ stored their food and cutlery. They had been polished to a high shine, high enough to see reflections in them.

Wash did not see his own reflection in them.

"JOHN! Why the jin sah da are you doing this to me! You've turned me into a bloody ghost!"

"_Ah, yes. That is your term for such beings." _John's voice came to his ears faintly.

"And how the hell is this going to help me!"

"_All you need to do is be around. Your chance is coming. You just have to be… patient."_

Unheard and unseen by everyone else on the ship Hoban Washburne, the former pilot of the Firefly class ship _Serenity_, cursed up a storm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wash: **Waaa'ht? You've made me into a ghost!

**Zoe: **(stays silent, but glares at DR)

**DR:** (is completely unfazed by her glare) Wash, would you rather be dead, dead?

**Apollo: **It's not so bad Wash...

**DR: **Okay, next week we have some more of that more adult content (Bit hams it up, while Leena and Vega get embarresed), the two immortals have a talk, we peer into a Scorpia's musings, and the Raiders have a... development. Stay tuned! Oh, and Wash was speaking Chinese curses XD


	6. Heat, Plans, Thoughts & Retirement

**DR: **Quiet! Everyone is asleep right now, so I can't say much. What I will say is that the end of the scene with Leena was me running into a continuaty error which needed a quick fix. And for those who think Leena has gotten soft, trust me she hasn't...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Heat, Plans, Thoughts & Retirement

Leena's eyes slowly fluttered open as she returned to full consciousness. She felt an inner peace that she had oh-so-rarely felt before as her eyes came to rest on Bit's sleeping face. A crooked smiled creased her face as she looked along his length. He was leaning against the seat back, his legs tucked up under hers. He was barely sitting on the seat.

'_He's going to be sore when he wakes up…' _Suddenly her own aches made themselves known, driving the smile from her face. While the rear seat was much more laid back than most cockpit seats, it was still an uncomfortable place to spend the night.

Stretching out her free arm, she snagged her yellow tank top from atop the consoles. Looking down, she sighed in resignation before gently lifting Bit's right hand away from her body, using her own right arm to gently push him off her enough that she was able to slip the top on.

She shivered as the material slid down her sides, retracing the path that Bit's hands had taken the previous evening. He had gently held her as their passions ignited, reason and restraint flying out the window. His caresses had both fired her blood and made her go all limp. He could almost paralyse her with just one touch.

With a soft moan, Bit rolled back on top of her, his right hand drifting back up her body again. Leena smiled as his head came to rest just beneath her collarbone. She looked down at the blond mop, wondering how she had ever thought that this loving and incredibly talented man was such an idiot and a jerk. Oh, his skill in battle had never been in doubt; it was out of the cockpit that he seemed such a dork.

Leena knew now that it had all been an act. During those first couple of heady days after they had been married, Bit had confided in her. She smiled, remembering how long it had taken for him to explain everything. It wasn't because he had not wanted to talk… it was because she had other things on her mind.

Bit had explained that many people he had met while travelling the world had been envious of his sharp mind and higher education, and as such he was an 'outsider' so to speak. So he had adopted a 'dumb blond' attitude that had allowed him to move about with freedom. By the time he had joined the Blitz, it had become second nature.

She lay back, recalling those days. They had been flushed from not only their marriage, but also finding each other and surviving what was being considered the most horrific battle of Zi's history; certainly in human memory…

The squeak of human skin sliding on leather was her only warning before Bit's butt slid off the seat. With a loud thud his backside struck the floor, causing his eyes to fly open. "Ouch!"

Leena couldn't help it: she burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"Leena, do you realise how much my butt hurts?" Bit whined.

"Dear, I would offer to kiss it better…" Leena managed to force past her laughter. "…But the thought of kissing any persons butt, even yours, turns my stomach."

"Some wife you are." Bit grumbled, rubbing his shoulder from where he hand been leaning on the seat overnight.

"Now that I can fix…" she cooed before leaning forwards to plant a kiss right over the red mark. The ache in his butt was dropped from Bit's mind as he pulled Leena's head to his for a kiss. The feel of her soft lips on his drove anything else right out.

Leena purred deep in her throat as his hand gently stroked her through the tank top. God his touch was addictive! Her own hand began to trace the muscles on his chest as his other hand slid down to the bottom edge of her tank top…

They both jumped when Bit's stomach rumbled loudly. Breaking apart, they both looked down at his gut. Bit flushed a nice shade of red as he looked back up. "Err… sorry about that."

"It's okay…" Leena smiled. "I'm feeling a little peckish too." That was actually understating things. She hadn't noticed before but she was ravenous!

With a small smile Bit began to get off his knees. He slowly straightened, freeing each joint in turn. He was not quite able to stand up fully to do up his pants in the enclosed space, so he simply held them up by the belt. His shirt was tossed over one shoulder.

As the canopy rose, Leena sighted her underwear draped over the back of the main pilot seat. Standing up, she plucked them up, before turning to step out…

…To come face to face with Vega standing on the gantry just a metre away! The young lad pulled a face as his eyes widened and red blossomed on his cheeks.

"Oh man, I _really _did not need to see that!" He cried turning away. Leena felt her cheeks burn too as she realised the sight that he would have seen. Bit topless holding his pants up with one hand while she held her panties in hers. Christ, what a sight to inflict on a growing young man!

"Hey, could have been worse Vega." Bit grinned as he finally fastened his pants. "Leena could still have been topless."

Leena buried her head in her hands in shame.

"Gah! No thanks Bit! No offence Leena, but the last thing I want to see right now is a topless woman!"

"Really? Not even Miranda?" Bit teased. He was always in a playful mood when he woke up after a night of passion with his red-haired wife.

Vega now turned back to face them. "That's different Bit, and you know it!"

"Give it a couple of years Vega, and you'll be dying to see her in the buff!" Bit grinned, enjoying himself.

"All right Bit, leave Vega alone." Leena scowled at him. "And stop embarrassing me! Otherwise I'll hurt you."

Bit looked at her, a cocky grin on his face. "Ah, but you'd have to take care of me…"

"I know…" Leena smiled evilly. "…And I'll enjoy tending to you just as much as I'd enjoy hurting you."

Bit's grin had faded, and now alarm filled his eyes. He tried to take a half step back, but his back was up against the rear of the pilot's seat. "Leena, sometimes you still scare me…"

"Good." She replied as she gracefully stepped out of her zoid. The two young men looked at each other as she started down the gantry, while beneath them both the Iguanosaur chuckled.

Leena smiled as she stepped between her zoids legs. She could hear her chuckling… the thought made her pause for a half second. She hadn't noticed when she had stopped think of her zoid as _it _or 'my zoid' and started referring to it as _her._ It was almost spooky.

Trotting up the steps that led from the floor of the hanger to the entrance into the living area of the base, she lifted her nose. The smell of bacon wafted through the slightly open door. Sighing happily she raised her arm to push it open…

...And then she stopped, her eyes on her hand. She had forgotten that she was still holding her underwear! Blushing once more, she looked over her shoulder towards her zoid. Bit and Vega were still up on the gantry judging by the sounds. Acting quickly, she stepped into her underwear before smoothing down her skirt. Luckily they had not bothered to remove that!

Stepping through, she looked about the expansive 'living' room. Brad was sat in one of the couches to the left, a steaming mug of coffee in his hands as he yawned wildly. He was never a morning person. Sarah and Leon were together at the breakfast bar, while just beyond them she could just make out Jamie. Pierce she knew would be in the pool, pulling her normal forty laps.

Steve would still be in his room, messing around with his models. And Stoller would be just lying in. Leena swore that he was getting slothful in his old age.

"Ah, so glad you could join us sis." Leon called across the chamber, and even at this range she could see his eye dancing. Maintaining her cool, Leena casually strode over to join her brother and sister-in-law.

When she got close, Sarah looked at her, her nose twitching slightly. "Is it just me, or did someone have an eventful night?" Leon chortled behind his hand as Leena flushed. Seeing how her comment had affected Leena, Sarah gently reached a hand out and laid it on her cheek. "It's nothing to be ashamed of dear."

"Yeah, well tell that to your son out there." Both women laughed freely.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Christian sat back in his seat slowly, his eyes glazed over. Richter watched him with his expression grim. Richter had decided that he would soon have to work closely with Christian. While Richter had an extensive industrial network and vast resources, Christian had the network of contacts and informants that would be needed if what he feared came to pass. And so he had asked for this private meeting, to lay everything down. If they were going to fight the coming menace together, then Christian needed to know the truth. Or at least, as much he needed to know right now. There were certain aspects of his life that Kane was still unwilling to share.

Kane watched Christian as he sat there, noting the change that came over his eyes. Christian rarely showed emotions on his face, but in his eyes you could always tell what he was feeling. Richter remembered back in those heady days when the colony ship Voyager 6 approached Zi. Christian had been grinning like a kid in a candy store, while at the same time was the old and wise experienced military pilot. It had caused Richter considerable mirth that Christian had been passing on sage advice to someone who he thought was a few years his junior. It had been Christian who had overseen his HERC pilot training. He had never gained the qualifications to pilot the real heavy combat models, but he had been cleared to pilot the civilian construction models. Many of the tools used by construction zoids nowadays were based on those old HERCs equipment.

Neither of them was smiling now. Looking at him, Richter could see just how old Christian really was. It was all there, in his eyes. He may have been younger in terms of years compared to Kane, but Christian had seen and done things that aged ones soul aplenty. Kane had seen plenty of warfare, but Christian had made his life from standing on the wall holding back the barbarians that threatened to destroy everything that mankind had created. Kane may have been a competent warrior, but Christian was the real master.

Slowly those crystal blue eyes came back to focus on Richter. "So… if you're right, how long have we got?"

Kane blinked. "You… believe it? All of it?"

Christian smiled. "After everything I've seen, it's not that much of a stretch."

Richter tilted his head to one side. "No… I suppose not." The moment of levity faded as he leaned back to consider Christian's question. "It all really depends if they were awoken by the crash, or if they still slumber. Theoretically, they could never wake, their pods buried under the sands of Zi forever."

Christian tipped his head to one side. "In theory… aren't you forgetting Murphy's Law?" Richter was one of the few people on the planet that knew what that was. "Give me the worst case scenario."

"Worst case… two months, if that." Richter sighed. "That assumes that they were awake and fully able to act once they landed."

"And the best case?"

Richter thought hard, his mind racing as he factored in all the variables he could think of. "Best guess, twenty years, give or take a year."

Christian leaned back in his seat, nodding. "Twenty years… hmmm."

"As I said, it all depends on what their situation was when they landed. They could have suffered heavy damage…"

"How come?"

Richter smiled. "Remember that duel between Bit and Vega? You recall how the Fury's charged particle beam was sent skywards?"

"Kind of hard to miss something like that." Christian smiled too, though he was wondering why Richter mentioned it.

"Well, that beam struck the main ship a glancing blow. It was enough to blast it to pieces. What landed was an automated escape system."

"So if it had not been hit…"

"We wouldn't be having this conversation. The whole planet would be in flames right now."

Christian did something that Richter had only seen twice before; he shuddered. "So when the Cybrids emerged…"

"They would have been in the middle of it, and we'd have a three way war on our hands."

Christian was silent for a long moment, absently twirling a pencil in his fingers. Richter had never understood his fascination with such an archaic tool. Everyone had been using the fibre-optic touch screens for centuries now.

"Any ideas?"

"A few…"

"Good. I've got a few myself. Let's see if we can put them together and come up with a plan to save this planet once more…"

X-X-X-X-X-X

Achilles stared out of the bridge window, gazing across space. Behind him the bridge of his ship was a mass of bustling people as they coordinated the efforts of the six mineral ships. They had soon confirmed that there was tylium here, so now they were working to extract the precious ore as fast as they could. With all the experience the crews had gained over the last yahren, they were getting very good at extracting and refining it quickly. None of them wanted to remain in one place too long.

Achilles however paid the organised chaos behind him no mind. Instead he was solely focused on what lay outside the _Thunderchild_. To his right he watched as one mineral ship lifted from the side of the large asteroid that it had been mining, the flat disks of its hull stained red from the giant red star that was this systems primary. Running along the lower edges of the ship as it began to push towards the next rock in its assigned track were blue highlights, the mark of the second star, a hot and dense blue orb.

This system had never supported life, and never would. The inner two planets were gas giants, creating wildly fluctuating gravitational forces in the inner region of the system. In the past Achilles would have been watching those fluctuations, searching for a pattern, anything he could use in a battle with the Cylons. Knowing the terrain, and using it correctly, could be the difference between victory and defeat. While people generally thought that such concepts didn't apply to space battles, they actually applied even more. When you have so little terrain to work with, its effects were much greater.

Right now he found his mind wandering. The outer three planets were barren balls of rock, covered in ice and lacking any atmosphere. The outermost in fact had a sheath of frozen methane on its surface. But even the reports of pure tylium beneath that sheath couldn't divert Achilles thoughts.

Instead, he couldn't help but worry about Athena. As much as he wished for her to have a chance to expand and grow, he knew all too well the dangerous territory she was heading into. Command of a Colonial warship is a big step, and it was well known that not everyone was cut out for the role. It could be taught, just like courage, but only those with the talent ever made anything of the opportunity's command opened.

Achilles was sure however that Athena was more than capable of handling things. Her father and mother were both natural leaders, as was her brother Apollo. Her chances were good, better than good in fact.

Thinking about Apollo, Achilles sighed. He hadn't managed to corner Apollo long enough to finish that conversation they had had while flying to meet what turned out to be the _Pegasus_. But after a few centons around him and Sheba, Achilles knew for sure that Sheba was the one.

He had to admire Apollo's taste in women. Sheba was very attractive, intelligent and witty. If he hadn't already been in love with Athena he might have taken a chance on her himself. But he had also seen that her heart belonged to Apollo, and long ago Achilles had sworn never to stand in the way of true love.

To be honest with himself, Achilles had been almost glad to be sent off escorting these mineral ships. The tension on the _Galactica _between the two of them was getting really bad. Only the blind and deaf failed to realise how Sheba felt about Apollo, but the same could not be said about Apollo. Achilles had picked up on it with his Scorpionic nose, but to almost everyone else, Apollo was cold, unemotional. When set against Sheba's clear feelings, it was not surprising that many of the crew were not looking at Apollo too kindly. And of course there were those odd ones who tried to take advantage of his apparent lack of interest.

A smile wormed its way onto Achilles lips as he remembered one Inter-Fleet Broadcasting report, detailing a brawl on the _Rising Star._ A fight had started out in one of the bars on the ship, which had rapidly spun out of hand. When Colonial security had arrived to arrest the trouble makers, they had only one person still standing, Sheba. Sprawled about the bar were over a dozen burley Council Security men, all unconscious and reeking of alcohol.

It had emerged that Sheba, taking some time off, had drifted to the _Rising Star, _and had ended up in that bar looking for a drink. Unfortunately one of the Council Security men had decided to try and take advantage of her combined distress and inebriation and had tried to pull a move on her.

It had been unfortunate for the security man. Sheba had not reacted well to his actions. The result was his subsequent flight across the room, not touching the deck until he landed.

His drinking buddies had not looked kindly on her reaction. They had decided to teach the 'pampered bitch' a lesson, and maybe get a taste of her in the bargain.

What they got were almost a dozen broken bones, three concussions, two dislocated shoulders and over two dozen bruises. Sheba walked away without even a scratch, although he had heard that she did have a pretty bad hangover the next morning.

When the issue had come up at the 'Fleet Command Meeting', as the meeting between himself, Adama and Cain each secton had been dubbed, Cain had beamed with pride.

There was no doubt about it; somehow they had to get Apollo to take a chance on love again. Achilles understood the man's position; he figured he'd feel the say way if Athena was killed. But by the Lords of Kobol, he was not going to let Apollo waste the rest of his life, or ruin a beautiful and intelligent young woman's heart! The question was how…

"Sir, mineral ship six is at her last mining spot. Estimated another eight centares before we'll have gathered all the tylium we can from this system." The low voice of his XO, a capable, if unimaginative, man from Virgon cut across his thoughts.

"Very good." Achilles nodded, his eyes still looking out into space. "Once each ship is full have them set course for the fleet, speed point one. We'll escort the last ship and gather them up as we catch them."

"Aye sir."

As the XO moved away, Achilles eyes traversed across the view port until the came to rest on the point of light that marked the system that Athena was heading for. He hoped and prayed to all the Lords of Kobol that she would return safely.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Derek Calisto sighed in resignation as he looked over his team's battered zoids. That last battle had been really rough on the Raiders. After that series of intense battles with the Cybrids and the Backdraft, the Raiders had hit a bit of an unlucky streak. Jane had not been able to battle for almost a month after that last Backdraft battle, depriving the Raiders of one of their key tactics. There was still lingering damage on both the Dibison and the Gordos, and each time they went into battle, the damage worsened.

Worse, Anna had gotten hurt in the last battle. Her Blade Liger had been knocked around pretty badly. She would be laid up for a fortnight.

In contrast Miranda had managed to avoid heavy damage. Indeed her efforts allowed them to scrape a win.

But Derek was not in the mood for celebration. When they had returned to their home an actual letter had been waiting for him. He had recognised the stamp on the envelope right away: it was the solicitors his family had used for generations.

What had been inside had been something Derek had expected for several years now, but it still had floored him, and caused his eyes to moisten.

"So boss, why have you called us all together right now?" Jacob's voice cut through Derek's revere. With an air of finality, he turned to face his team. Aside from Jane, they had been with him from the start, every step of the way from their humble beginnings as a zoid team. Jane had come on board after the Royal Cup, as she had been their only real rival beforehand.

Watching them all, he noted how closely Jane and Jacob were sitting together. The pair of them had been having an on-off relationship for several years now, starting off with friendly rivalry before the Royal Cup and gradually working up from there. Sometimes in the past Derek, needing to speak with them both, had simply called 'JJ' into the bases intercom to summon them.

His wife Anna stiffened as she met his eye. She suddenly realised that whatever Derek had to say would not be good. Cassandra Cortez, currently visiting from the Empire, sitting besides her also noted the sad look in Derek's eyes.

"Team, I have some bad news." Even Michael sobered up at Derek's softly spoken words. "Some of you may recall what I mentioned when I started this team, that at some point I would have to leave. That time has come."

For a moment there was stunned silence from everyone there. "Why?" Jane asked, one of the few who did not know the exact details of what Derek had been alluring to.

He took a deep breath. "It's my father… he's dieing. When I started this team, I made a deal with him. He would support me, particularly those first few months, and in return when the time came I would take over from him his company."

Anna gasped in horror as she recalled Derek's father. An ever cheerful and exuberant man, he had built a company from the ground up all by himself.

"Now that I'm to take over from him, I'll have no time to run a zoid team on the side. So… we need to decide who will run the team from now on."

Everyone looked at each other in shock for a minute, too numbed to speak. In the end though, it was Anna who spoke for them all.

"Derek, we've all been through as much as you. You've led us all the way up to Class S. None of us could achieve that." She paused to take a breath. "With our recent bad streak, I think it's time we all packed it in."

"You mean disband the Raiders?" Michael asked in shock.

"Yes. Each year we've been pushed harder to stay afloat. Only through careful budgeting and pulling wins out of our asses have we stayed where we are." Anna turned back to Derek. "And nearly all of that was your efforts honey. Without you, we don't stand a chance."

"Best to quit while you're ahead…" Cassie muttered, to which Anna nodded.

"Exactly."

They all sat there for a minute, mulling it over. In the end Jacob sagged in his seat.

"Hate to say it boss, but Anna's got a point. Lately I've been losing my edge. I think my age is catching me up." He was not joking. At thirty-nine, Jacob was the oldest pilot on the team and one of the oldest pilots around. The average age for a zoid battle pilot was twenty-two, so by that regard Jacob was an old fossil. "Maybe it is time we hung up the towel."

"That's easier said than done old man! How are you going to live without an income?" Michael questioned.

Jacob chuckled. "I've been putting aside my winning into a nice little nest egg. I've got enough in there to see me out to the end of my days. That's what banks are for young man."

"Oh…" Michael blushed. Everyone knew he was the real easy spender of the team. He lived up the flashy Zoid Warrior lifestyle to the fullest.

Derek looked about the room, and then said with an air of finality, "So I guess that settles it. As of now, the Raiders team is retired."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DR: **Bet you didn't see that one coming did ya? Don't worry, it's all part of a master plan. Also, I am going to be spoiling the Firefly/Serenity plot. I heartily recommend that you all watch both the Firefly episodes and the 'Serenity' film. Even if you have to buy the DVD's, it's worth it.


	7. Winning and Reforming

**DR: **Welcome back! Another week, another chapter!

**O'Neill: **Anything cool happen this time?

**DR: **Well if by 'cool' you mean big battles and such... well we have most of one match. Mainly we're dealing with the Raiders retirement, and what happens to them.

**Mal: **What about me and my crew?

**DR: **Sorry, not for a while. I have very sperfic point where I wnat you to enter the story for real...

**Shadow: **Less talk, more story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Winning and Reforming

Laser bolts ripped through the air as Bit pushed the Liger Zero Jaeger to its limits. Using the power of the oversized boosters on its back, the Liger raced up a cliff face before leaping off the rocks to spring down on the Command Wolf that was trying to tag Brad with its linked cannons.

"STRIKE LASER CLAW!" He yelled as Liger flew downwards. The glowing claws slashed through the smaller zoids shoulders and the cannon barrels. Howling in pain, the Wolf collapsed.

Bit smirked as the thrill of battle raced through his veins. There was almost nothing that rivalled this! The adrenaline rush was a high that had rarely been matched in Bit's experience! Only being with Leena could surpass it.

Bit had been surprised that she had wanted to sit out this battle. It was rare for her to give up the chance for individual points. And considering their opponents today, she could have raked up quite a few. The Swarm Team relied on the old maxim 'Strength in Numbers'. As such they used larger numbers of smaller zoids rather than the Blitz's few all-powerful ones. One on one none of them stood much of a chance, but in packs they could be lethal.

Jamie's whole plan for the battle had been based on the idea of not letting the Swarm Team group together. Bit, Brad, Leon and Vega were the means to break apart the dense formation of the other team through a combination of reckless charging and a rain of laser pulses.

Up ahead, Bit could see Pierce jinking about, pulling off twists and turns that only a skilled Storm Sworder pilot could achieve. Trying to hit her when she was this much 'in the zone' was like trying to catch water with a net. The Heldigunner pilot was trying, but so far he had failed spectacularly.

Gunning the ion boosters again, Bit tore across the battlefield, the fire from the trio of Godos zoids that had been trying to hit him from the start trailing after him.

Back on the Hover Cargo, Leena smiled as she watched Bit tear about the landscape. Looking across the cabin, she saw both Naomi and Sarah watching their men, their children on their laps. The liger Angel lay at Jamie's feet, her tail twitching every now and again.

Outside, she watched as Stoller took out his second Godos, leaving just two to try and tag Bit. Pierce had delivered an early kill with her missiles, knocking out one Heldigunner before it could dive for the dirt.

The Blitz Team worked so well together now, despite appearances. In the past before the Royal Cup, Jamie had tried to understand how the team had been winning so much. It had confused him for ages, since every simulation he ran resulting in worse results for the team.

He had finally cracked it though. Somehow the Blitz teams random actions and cross-purposes meshed together to create an almost unstoppable force. They had simply confused their opponents, forced them to react to the aggressive and unpredictable nature of the Blitz. It was kind of appropriate given the team's name.

The Liger Zero suddenly leapt into the air, taking the Godos pilots by complete surprise. As the Liger returned to earth, the laser claws glowed once more before punching deep into the Heldigunner's back. The smaller zoid gave a hiss before shutting down.

As he leapt away, Bit cleared Brad's line of fire, allowing him to send a hail of laser pulses into one of the two remaining Godoses. The tiny saurian zoid staggered and fell, smoking holes dug deep in its armour.

Sarah smiled warmly as she watched Leon sideswipe one Rev Raptor, before spinning on foot to charge the second. Accepting the challenge, the other pilot primed his scythe blades and charged too. The two zoids met in the middle, Leon's laser blades proving once again why they were so superior to a regular blade as they sliced right through the Rev Raptors blade to dig deep into the smaller zoids body.

Sarah lifted Leanne from her lap to allow her to see the screen that showed the red Blade Liger. "See that dear? There's your daddy."

Bit eased off on the power as he saw Pierce strike the remaining Godos in the back with a missile. The small zoid was thrown flat on its face by the impact, where it remained unmoving.

"Good shot Pierc…" Stoller's compliment was drowned out by thunderous detonations on his end, causing Bit to spin round to look. The Elephander staggered before falling onto its side. Smoke rose from the massive impact points on the left flank.

Standing just off to one side was the Swarm Teams leader, piloting a very rare Command Wolf Juggernaut. Originally an urban combat model devised by the Helic Republic, the Juggernaut upgrade made the Command Wolf a seriously powerful zoid. With enhanced armour over most of its body, the main feature was the huge mortar tubes that rode in pairs each side of the standard cannons. These mortars packed one hell of a punch, as had just been demonstrated on the Elephander.

Bit grinned as he turned Liger towards the Wolf, watching as the other zoid turned towards the main battle, the roll cage like attachment around the cockpit casting odd shadows on it.

The Wolf fired its mortars again, each barrel belching fire. Liger jinked from side to side, the insane speed of the Jaeger armour allowing the zoid to clear the blast zones ahead of the blast waves. Seeing how the mortars were not working, the other pilot switched to the rocket pods and cannons. More explosions sprung up around and behind Liger, but Bit remained undaunted. Once more the laser claws charged up.

The other pilot tried to get out of the way, but what the Juggernaut upgrade did for durability, it took in agility. It was just not as quick on its feet as a regular Command Wolf.

Liger's claws came down on the Wolf's shoulder, cutting right through the heavier armour and separating the right foreleg from the rest of the zoid.

As they landed Bit spun them around, just in case the Juggernaut was still going. But the Wolf had had enough, and the zoid collapsed. Looking up, Bit was just in time to catch Leon slicing through the Swarm's stealth Viper.

"**The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is… the Blitz Team!" **The judge intoned, even if it was clear what the result was.

Bit smirked as he watched the rest of the team head towards him and the Hover Cargo. He felt a little sorry for Vega, who had only gotten one 'kill' this battle, but he knew that the young man would not be bothered by it. Just to be fighting in these battles was enough for him. With a chuckle he watched the Hover Cargo pull up to Stoller's downed zoid. The grumpy old man would not be happy tonight, taken down by a Command Wolf…

X-X-X-X-X-X

As was normal for the Blitz after a win, they were all in an ecstatic mood as they returned home. Well, all except Stoller. He was still stinging from being taken out by a zoid less than half his own weight. Needless to say, Bit and Vega were both giving him some good-natured teasing.

From her seat besides Leon, Sarah smiled warmly as she watched the two of them wind Stoller up. He was an old friend of hers, but even she thought he needed to lighten up. He was always watching, stoic. It was rare to see a smile crease his face.

It had been true of her, not so long ago. She too had been very cool and impersonal. Back then the only people she could be herself around was her son Vega, Pierce and Stoller. Even with them, it had been hard to let go. It had only been in her own flat, which she made sure was clear of any bugs every week, that she felt safe enough to let her hair down. Only Vega knew of who she really was, and the two of them treasured those few moments when they could be Mother and Son for real.

But those days were over. She looked at Leon before resting her head on his broad shoulder. Leon reciprocated by sliding an arm round her waist, her now waist length hair getting caught in the motion. Now she no longer had to pretend. Now she could be that little girl that had been forced to grow up far too quickly once again.

Once more she looked at Leon, who was currently watching their daughter playing with Angel's tail. Angel herself seemed to have taken a shine to little Leanne, and appeared to be actually playing with her. The young Toros' face was a picture of childish delight as she tried to grab hold of the thick furry tail that flicked about in front of her. Leon had a smirk of pride on his face, and his eyes twinkled as he watched the motion of Leanne's, almost a pure match for his own.

Sarah had never, ever in her wildest dreams believed that she would find such a man as Leon. Good-humoured, charming, fun-loving, honourable, loving… what more could a girl ask for?

Pierce smiled broadly as she watched Stoller getting teased. The man was a great sounding board and a true friend, but boy did he need to loosen up! Speaking of loosening up…

"A little lower Jamie…" she purred. Jamie, sitting behind her, complied letting his hand drift lower down her shoulder blades as he gently rubbed the tension and adrenaline out of her. "Oh, that's better…" Pierce's head tipped back as her eyes closed slowly in bliss.

"You two want to get a room?" Brad chuckled from underneath Naomi. She was sitting across his lap, little Janet cradled between them. The Hunter family remained a tight-nit knot within the larger Blitz family. That was how everyone thought of the team now, a family.

At the front of the cabin, piloting the Hover Cargo, Steve Toros grinned as he listened to everyone else behind him. He had always dreamt of a large family, having come from a very small one. And now at last he had his dream, and it was set to grow further.

Turning his attention outwards again, he deftly piloted the massive transport towards their home. Hover Cargos were stable crafts, but at top speed any sharp turn would tip it over. Every move had to be carefully planned and executed.

As he made the last turn, the base came into view. Steve sighed as the he regarded the plain looking building. When he and Sandra had started their family, they had both wanted to get away from the crowded bustle of the cities. With her family's money, they had been able to pick and choose. In the end they had settled on this valley, one of the few green areas of Europa. It was quiet and secluded, but not so far out as to be isolated from the rest of the world. Together they had built their home.

These days that home was gone, replaced by a brand new structure. Despite the sting of losing the old building, Steve had for some time realised that the Blitz Base had not been going to last much longer. The prefabricated metal constructs that made up the base had been falling apart. Maintenance had been building up, and flaws in the original construction had slowly grown more apparent.

But there had been something else too, which had nagged at both him and Sandra. The prefab nature of the building allowed for quick, easy and cheap assembly, but it had never quite felt like a home. He had grown up in a town filled with old homes, made of bricks and mortar braced with wood. And she had her roots in the Ancient City, a city of finely carved stone and semi-precious metals. Compared to their roots, the home they had built had been sterile, impersonal.

But this new structure… It was a home. Local stone had been quarried for the outer walls while within the metal walls were covered in plasterboards almost everywhere. The only signs of the real walls were around the doors when they were open. And even the doors themselves were more natural. The twin panels that slid into the wall on each side were made of solid wood, rare and expensive. Brass had been used where the teeth that engaged into them dug in, and along the bottom edge brass runners and bearings allowed them to slide easily. The doors into the walk in freezer, from both the kitchen and the medical room they had installed, where the really old fashioned hinged type, but those ones were really thick and had to be so.

It was the plasterboards that really made the difference. Bare metal was cold, impersonal. But the thin layer of softer material gave the rooms a warmth that no metal could achieve. Even simply whitewashed they were far homier than before…

Steve's introspection was interrupted by the sight of the transport sitting outside the base just off to one side. The zoid's head was hidden by the base itself but he could tell simply by the tail that it was a Hammer Kaiser transport. And only one such zoid he knew of had that royal blue with silver trim paint job…

Slowing the transport down, he called back over his shoulder. "We have guests!" Behind him everyone perked up, moving or standing to look out the view port. Cheers went up as everyone realised just whom the guests were.

A few minutes later, the Blitz team stepped down from the transport and parked alongside the Hammer Kaiser. The huge flying zoid's jaw was hanging open, as was the zoid's personal ramp on the side and the rear cargo hatch. Sitting on the lip of the main ramp they could see Anna Calisto with a smaller woman to her side, while standing a short distance away was another figure. On the ground before them Derek and Anna's older two children played.

"Hey!" Bit called in greeting as he stepped over, Leena at his side. As they closed they were able to see that the other person sitting on the ramp was Miranda Schubaltz, while the other person was none other than Cassandra Cortez. Vega, slightly behind Bit and Leena, slowed slightly when he realised who it was sitting there.

"Hey!" Miranda called back, her eyes tracking Vega only, causing Vega to flush a little.

"How'd it go? We figured you were out to a battle." Anna asked as the rest of the Blitz came over.

"Oh, we won, as usual." Bit grinned smugly. "We were up against the Swarm Team."

Anna nodded. "Ah, that team. Derek and Nicholas are always strained when we face that one."

"Speaking of Derek, where is he?" Steve asked. The two of them had been getting on quite well in the past.

Anna sighed. "He's… looking around the canyon. We're… thinking of moving out near here. Maybe even in here too, if that's alright with you guys."

Leon frowned. "Well, I can't see a problem with you being based here, though the ZBC might…"

"We're not going to be based here."

Puzzled looks were exchanged between the Blitz team. "So why the move?" Leena asked.

"I think it's best if Derek explains that." Anna said quietly. Naomi picked up on the sad note in her tone.

As the gathered pilots exchanged talk while waiting for Derek to return, they slowly began to fragment. Vega and Miranda tried to sneak off, but Bit and Leena refused to let them do so. Naomi, Brad, Leon and Sarah joined Anna at the ramps lip, the three women catching up. Steve just sat back between the two groups, his eyes dancing. Pierce and Jamie were off to one side sitting together.

Stoller sighed as he watched them all. Toeing over a clod of dirt, he turned back towards the base.

"Going somewhere?" The cool, confident tone stopped him in his tracks. Pivoting on his heel, he turned to face Cassandra. He had been rather surprised when he saw her, since she for once was not in her uniform. Instead she wore a rather plain jumpsuit and jacket in a dark grey tone. Her raven black tresses, still held up in a tight and almost forbidding style, seemed almost an extension of her clothing.

"Not really." He managed to say calmly. "Just wanted to see if my zoid has woken up yet."

"Oh, you went down, then?" Was there a note of amusement in her voice?

Stoller sighed in frustration. How on Zi did this arrogant woman make him all flustered? "All right, I took a quad volley of heavy mortar fire into my flank. Command Wolf Juggernaut."

Cassie winced. "That had to have hurt."

"Yes, it did."

Cassie grinned suddenly. "But not half as much as going down to a Wolf does."

Stoller scowled as he turned about again and stormed off. Was he ever going to live that down?

Behind him, Cassie sighed as she watched his retreating back. It had been a cheap shot, but it had been one she couldn't pass up. She knew that had their situations been reversed, she'd feel the same way. In that regard they were quite alike.

During the last few months she had been unable to stop thinking about him for long. True, the rebuilding of the training base had diverted her attention, and of course there were the mass funerals for all those people who had died when that madman had stolen the Dark Spiner prototype, but during quiet moments she had found her thoughts wandering back to the steely haired older man. He interested her on so many levels. Unfortunately, he was just as strong willed and as stubborn as herself.

The rumble of an aerial zoid's engines drew attention upwards, to an old Redler, still flying the purple colour scheme of the Guylos Empire of two hundred years ago. As the small flying zoid settled down before them, Brad noted the small signs of age. The purple was dull, while the more metallic regions of the zoids body had a faint tinge of rust. Even the way the zoid settled down spoke of its age. Oh it was clearly well looked after and maintained, but not even the best care could totally halt the onset of age.

Bit watched as Derek Calisto stepped out of the Redler. Bit was as happy as ever to see him, but he noticed something about Derek's body language. His shoulders were a little lower than normal and his stride was not quite up to his usual length as he stepped over to join the group.

"Hi Derek, long time no see."

Derek smiled at Bit's greeting, but it didn't really touch his eyes. "Hi Bit. Good battle?"

"Oh, the usual."

"So… Anna here mentioned that you're thinking of moving out here?" Naomi asked gently, sensing that Derek had something on his mind.

"Oh, yes. That's why I was flying. I was taking a good look at the landscape. You picked a lovely region to make your home Steve. Very peaceful."

"Yes, Sandra thought so too…" A far away looked entered Steve's eyes as he remembered Sandra, Leon and Leena's mother.

"Well, I think I'll need such surroundings in the future." Derek sighed.

"Why, what's wrong?"

Derek sat down besides Anna before replying. "Basically, I'm retiring from Zoid Battling." Anna's hand came up to rest on his far shoulder.

Bit gaped. "What? Why?"

"When I started my team, I made a deal with my father to take over the family business from him once he could no longer lead. That time has come."

"What about your team?"

"We're shutting down, disbanding."

For a moment the Blitz were in shock. Derek and his team had been their main rivals in Class S. While the Raiders had been small in size, they had worked together like a superbly polished machine. With them gone, the Blitz would lose a brilliant foe.

"What about your father… why is he stepping down?" Leena asked gently.

"He's dieing." Silence followed Derek's announcement. "It's not totally unexpected. He was diagnosed with lung cancer nine years ago. Ever since he's been fighting it off, holding out against the odds." Derek half chuckled.

"It's actually become a running joke within the family that the cancer would never claim him. But yesterday I heard that in the last week he's gotten worse, rapidly. He's only got a month at the most."

Bit stepped over and laid a hand on Derek's shoulder in sympathy. "I'm sorry man." He had seen his own mother die from a wasting disease when he had been little. She too had held out as long as she could, but in the end she had given up and died while he had been little more than seven years old.

"As I said, it's not totally unexpected."

"What about your team?" Jaime asked.

"Well, Jacob's retiring himself, and unless I'm very much mistaken Jane will retire with him. Michael, I'm not sure about. He really needs to learn to save money." Chuckles rose as the old Blitz recalled Steve's escapades.

"So what about Miranda? Or Anna?" Vega asked, unconsciously stressing the former question. Beyond his vision Bit and Leena shared a knowing look.

"I'm staying with my husband." Anna answered first, her hand tightening on Derek's shoulder. He looked across at her, his obvious love for her shining in his eyes.

"What about you Miranda?" Brad asked the young woman sitting just off to one side.

"Well, I was hoping…" She blushed slightly. "…That you'd have space for one more pilot in your team." Her head hung a little. "I mean… I know my zoid is nowhere near the level of yours, but…."

"Nonsense! Of course we have room for another pilot!" Steve cut her off, his hand mussing the young woman's hair.

"Steve's right. You're more than welcome young lady." Sarah smiled at Miranda. _'Not least of which, it'll allow you and Vega to get out together more.' _Miranda flushed even redder as she realised what Sarah was not saying.

"And Derek, feel free to move here. There's more than enough room here for another home." Steve continued.

"Thanks Steve." Derek answered simply.

"So when do you expect to move in?"

Derek thought for a moment. "Well, the paperwork for closing down the Raiders is going through now. I really just need to get some contractors to build my family a home. I'd work from here, but it'd be more of a country retreat than the nerve centre of the business."

"We know just the people..." Leon grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DR: **And that's it for now. Next time we have a wake, we look in on Serenity...

**Zeke: **With a surprising twist!

**DR: **and we how Athena and Sheba are doing. Untill them!


	8. Haunting & Plans

**DR: **I'm going to be away from my PC for the weekend, so I've putting that chapter up early for you all. Lucky devils that you are...

**Book: **Please...

**DR: **Oh I'm sorry Shepard, didn't see you there. What should I use instead then?

**Book: **Well...

**DR: **Forget I asked. Not so much time with the Zoids this time. we're more focused on Athena, Sheba and Serenity...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Haunting & Plans

The retirement of the Class S Raiders team was met with a sense of loss by the other teams. The Raiders had been a popular team, their leader Derek Calisto a source of much wisdom for many a warrior. Despite their small size in comparison to the other Class S teams they had performed well on the battlefield, working together to create a whole that was greater than the sum of its parts.

At the retirement gig held in the Raiders home base, many a toast was raised to the wily and talented Derek and his team. The loudest and most eloquent of which came from the Blitz team. Stories were shared between the team members, telling of how the Raiders had humbled some of the more arrogant teams in the past with their tricks.

Richter Kane circulated around the gathering, accompanied by his wife Auri, watching each and every pilot. Throughout the evening he had been silently measuring up each pilot, looking out for those whom he ought to keep an eye on. If what he feared came true, then every bit of talent and skill would be needed in the darkness that would come.

But none of his dark thoughts slipped through onto his face as he bantered with other team leaders. He was sad to see Derek step down; the two of them had greatly enjoyed matching wits across the field of battle. Derek had been one of the few that he felt matched his own intellect, and as a retirement gift, he offered to buy the base from Derek at twice the going rate. Derek tried to refuse, but in the end Kane talked him round.

It had not been totally out of generosity that Kane had made the offer though. Ultima Industries was expanding and soon they would need new outlets for their products. The Raiders old home, located near the centre of a city, was the perfect location for a zoid and zoid equipment retail centre.

Just under two weeks later, Carlos Calisto, Derek's father, signed over his company to his son. Ten minutes later he died peacefully in his sleep. The funeral was held quietly at the family plot. The bulk of the mourners were the company employees, his family and friends, but the Blitz, Kane, and Masters families were also in attendance.

To Bit, it seemed like the Calisto family was not affected by the loss. Derek indeed showed almost no pain. But Bit knew that it was likely that they were putting up a front, containing their pain. Indeed, there were moments where if you looked into his eyes, you could see Derek's pain.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Malcolm Reynolds sat at the head of the table in the dining area, looking over his crew. These past weeks had been tough on them all. Hell, the past few months had been tough. Work had become even scarcer as the jing-tzang mei yong-duh Alliance had imposed more and more control. It had almost reached the point were he was unable to find any kind of work.

Course, it didn't help that at the time he was carrying a pair of fugitives on board, and that kind of limits one's options. It had all added up, and looking back he realised that he had slowly begun to close off once more, returning to that state he had been in during those couple of years directly following the war.

Then came that whole 'Miranda' situation thrust into his lap by River, making his life far more 'interesting' than he'd like. He still had nightmares about what he had nearly become during that episode. Tearing apart his ship, his precious _Serenity…_

Even now, almost a month after they had gotten the word out, the wounds showed no signs of closing. Zoe remained a shell of her former self. Oh she did her job, but her heart was not in it any more. Indeed, her heart seemed to have completely shut down with Wash's death. Mal saw this in her, and realised this had happened to him.

The death of Book was also a source of pain for them all. For the time he had been on the ship, he had been a source of comfort and calm, plus was handy when things got tense. His knowledge on so many topics, most of which were not the sort of things a preacher should know about, had been very handy.

Now Mal doubted that he'd ever get to the bottom of Book's enigma. He'd miss him.

On the plus side, there were some good things that had come from Miranda. River was no longer acting totally insane. Indeed most of the time she was like any other young woman. She still had her spells of insanity, bouts of unpredictability, but in the main she was better. Her brother Simon had told him that while he had hoped to help River totally heal, he doubted that she'd get any better than she was now. The damage done to her by the Alliance was pretty much permanent.

Thinking of Simon… Mal's eyes rose to regard Simon and Kaylee sitting together towards the other end of the table. The pair of them could not keep their hands off each other. Even now they were pressed up against each other clutching hands. As he watched, Mal saw Kaylee run her tongue over Simon's ear. Mal was so glad that the bunks were sound proofed! He really did not want to know about what they did together in Kaylee's bunk!

On the one hand, Mal was kind of glad Kaylee had found someone. She had, in a sense, become his little sister. Heck, Kaylee was everyone on this ship's little sister, with the obvious exception of Doctor Simon Tam there. All of them, even the lewd Jayne, cared for her.

But on the other hand, Mal was annoyed. Shipboard romances are nothing but trouble, he had always said. He had said it to Zoe and Wash so many times…

He stopped his line of thought, his eyes crossing the table to rest on Zoe, sitting across from Simon. Her dark eyes were dull and she ate mechanically. The pain of losing Wash really hurt her. Mal too grieved for their lost pilot, but in his own quiet way. Zoe however seemed to have almost shut down.

Unknown to the entire crew, Wash's ghost sat on the counter to one side of the table, his puppy dog eyes on his baby Zoe. He had expected that she'd be hurt, but nothing like this! He sighed in sympathy with her pain.

At the table River paused, her brow furrowing. She could have sworn that she had just heard Wash sigh. But that was impossible. He was dead, his ashes spread across the planet via a small firework, along with Book's and the man known only as Mr. Universe.

Mal allowed his eyes to travel to the woman sitting to his right, Inara. She had returned to _Serenity_ during that crisis, albeit chased by an Alliance operative. But afterwards she had decided to remain on board. And for that, Mal was glad.

He didn't know when he had become attracted to her, or when she had fallen for him. At least, he thought she had. He had suspected for some time now, but he was never sure.

For himself, he had wondered what it was about her that attracted him. Sure, she was very pretty, with that fine-featured face combined with rich dark hair. Maybe it was her figure with those smooth curves, always enhanced by her choice of clothing. Or maybe it was her education. Mal had never pretended to be a well-educated man in the traditional sense. His knowledge was more practical. But Inara was a real fancy lady.

Maybe it was her hidden past. He knew that she was running from something from the moment she had wanted to rent his spare shuttle. He had never been able to find out what it was, but it had to have been something serious to make her give up a cosy life as a Companion House Priestess. He doubted he'd never find out unless he went to Sihnon, where Inara had trained to be Companion, and he was _never _going to that world. It was one of the main central planets, ruled by the Alliance with a tight fist.

"So Mal, where we headed?" Jayne asked. "After all, we need some cash."

"Persephone, for the moment." Mal replied easily, shifting mental gears smoothly. "With any luck Badger with have something for us."

"And if he ain't? Or what if he's dead just like them others?"

Mal sat for second, thinking. "Well, there may be folk needing to travel to one of the other worlds."

"Mal, remember what happened the last time we took on passengers?" Jayne asked, nodding his head towards the Tams. Kaylee leaned back enough so that she could see him behind Simon's head.

"That ain't fair Jayne!"

"Yea, well, it's true." Jayne muttered.

"Anyhow, hopefully the Alliance won't be after you anymore…" Mal addressed this remark to both Simon and River. "…So with a little luck we'll be able to start doing more work again."

"Shiny." Kaylee smiled. Then her smile turned devilish, and she lowered her head to Simons. Her next words were whispered, but everyone else was so quiet that even Mal at the other end of the table heard her. "There's something even more shiny waiting for you in my bunk…"

"Kaylee, I didn't want nor need to hear that!" Mal gasped. Inara smirked behind her mug and Jayne grinned lecherously. River too had a smile on her face as Simon blushed. Zoe however showed almost no reaction.

With her smile still firmly in place, Kaylee stood up, pulling Simon to his feet by one hand. As they passed him, Mal turned his head slightly. "Kaylee, what about the Mule? You know it needs fixing…"

"I'll deal with it sir." Zoe answered for the younger woman, who was clearly not thinking with her head right now. Jayne watched the two lovers go, before heaving himself up.

"I'll be in my bunk." He growled as he left, still clasping his plate of food.

Mal sat there, a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance on his face. With a sigh of frustration, he stood up and trotted to the bridge, desperately trying not to think about what was going on in the cabins to each side…

Wash smiled as he watched everyone drift away. Kaylee's blatant desire and Jayne's predictable reaction cheered him no end. Life was going on as before. But Zoe's reaction… he sighed again once more as Inara stepped out, heading down towards her temporary quarters in the passenger cabins, since they had yet to refurbish the shuttle she had rented from Mal.

River remained seated as everyone had left, planning on having another portion. But just as Inara stepped out the rear hatch she froze. _'Please god, don't say this is me going crazy again…' _Almost against her will her eyes shifted to look up.

Wash slid off the counter, still looking towards the crew cabins. Sighing, he turned about to follow Inara… and suddenly found himself face to face with River, whose eyes were locked on him! The expression on her face… it was very similar to the one she had worn when they had found that recording on Miranda.

River could not believe what her eyes were telling her, because it was impossible. But her eyes continued to claim that standing before her was Wash, the dead husband of Zoe. At his jump at finding her looking at him, she snapped out of her own trance enough to notice that he seemed… a little translucent. She could faintly see the objects behind him, as if looking through mist.

"River, you… see me?" He asked, his voice a little faint as if a long way off. But it was certainly Wash.

"Ai-yah, tyen-ah, this can't be real!" River snapped her eyes shut and spun away. "No, I can't be seeing things again! Lao-tyen, boo! Not again!"

Wash sighed again as he watched River. This was really turning into one kwong-juh duh situation! Here he was stuck on _Serenity_ as a bloody ghost, forced to watch the pain play out over everyone's faces, and the one person who could see and hear him is the one who was clinically insane for over a year!

X-X-X-X-X-X

Athena looked up from her small desk as the hatch slide open. Her cabin on board the _Rosetta _was the largest on the ship due to her rank, but even so it not much larger then her old quarters on the _Galactica_. Still, it was hers, her ship.

She smiled as she watched Sheba stride in. No not stride, _prowl_. The daughter of Commander Cain always had that predatory sense about her, even when in a dress. One look would tell you that this woman was not to be underestimated, as those fools in Council Security had found out. Athena had found that tale to be highly amusing.

"Hello Sheba. How're things at your end?"

Sheba smiled as warmly as she could. "Oh, okay so far. My pilots are starting to climb the walls though."

"Well, I think I've got something for you to treat them with." Athena smiled as she gestured for Sheba to take the chair before her desk. Sheba gracefully folding into it as Athena handed over a print out, "The first detailed scans of our target system."

Sheba's eyes scrolled down the sheet, taking in the details. Seven planets in orbit around a larger than normal yellow-white star. One was just within the tolerance band for human life. At this range the ships sensors could only get the most basic information about each world. They would have to get closer before they got any kind of detail, or see if there was any activity in-system.

She looked up into the dark eyes of Athena. "So what do you think?"

Athena bit her lip. "Well, the outer three are definitely too cold for human life, with the sixth a gas planet. The fifth and fourth are reckoned to also be gas planets…"

"…And the first world is far too close to the star for life to survive." Sheba finished. Her long fingernail came to rest on the second world. "You think the second planet?"

Athena nodded. "It's the only one in the habitual range."

"If only just. I'd expect to see a lot of deserts there."

Athena nodded. "Father's ordered me to get a full scan of the entire system though, just to be sure." She chuckled. "I think it's also to allow me to get some experience at command."

Sheba smiled for real now. "Athena, you've been doing fine." She reached out and grasped Athena's hand to reinforce her opinion.

"Thank you Sheba." Athena turned her eyes down to the printout. "We've got one destroyer and six Vipers. Think your pilots would mind doing recon runs?"

"Honestly, they want to get back into space so much they won't mind taking on a Base Ship single-handedly." Sheba grinned. "And so would I."

"Well, don't wish for that Sheba. You know what they say…" Both women chuckled, Athena happy to see Sheba relaxing a bit. With an effort she turned her mind back to business.

"Honestly, I think the _Rosetta _could handle the mission alone, but it'd be quicker if we sent out your fighters in pairs. Say one holding with us while the other two do high orbit scans?"

Sheba nodded. "If you get the course right, something like this…" she plucked a stylus from Athena's desk and quickly drew a looping line on the printout. "…You can slingshot around the star, reach most of the planets and be heading back to the fleet within a dozen centares. And you keep at least two flight pairs with you at all times."

Athena took the printout and traced her finger over the line. "Hmm, I agree. _Rosetta _can scan the sixth, fifth, third and first planets with such a course, while your pilots can take the seventh, fourth and second." Her eyes sparkled. "We can even use the gravity field of the star to slingshot us back towards the fleet, saving fuel."

"Well, that hopefully won't be a problem much longer if your man strikes it lucky." Sheba smirked.

"Knowing him, he'll sniff it out using his Viper bomber." Athena joined Sheba in her easy going banter for a moment. But then she sobered up.

"Sheba, there is one other thing. We've been monitoring the Gamma frequency, and there is a lot of traffic. I mean a _lot _of traffic. Most of it is short ranged stuff. By the time it reaches us it's too weak for us to sort out the words from the background interference. But by the amount…"

"You saying that we're approaching a highly populated world?"

"To a degree, yes. But those short ranged transmissions, they are encrypted."

Sheba sucked in her breath. "Encrypted… you think military."

Athena nodded. "And by the amount of chatter, we could be coming onto a planet locked in a world wide war."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DR: **Oh dear, they have the wrong end of the stick! What will happen? Well, if everyone who reads this reviews, then I might put the next chapter up Sunday night. So review!

**Book: **We, request, it.

**DR: **Below I have listed the translations of the chinese phrases used in the _Serenity_ section. I've been using the phrases that appeared in the show's scripts, so blame them if you can actually read/write/speak Manderin and the translations are off!

**DR: **Also, we have a forum for discussion of the entire 'Legacies' story arc, here: http:-/-/www.-fanfiction.-net-/ft-/537541-/21360-/1-/ (You'll have to enter this without the dashes)

Translation of chinese phrases.

jing-tzang mei yong-duh --- consistently useless

Ai-yah, tyen-ah --- merciless hell

Lao-tyen, boo --- oh god, no

Kwong-juh --- duh nuts


	9. Watching & Visitation

**DR: **Thank you all for the many reviews you posted while I was away, so as a treat here is the next chapter.

**Mal: **Is this where...?

**DR: **Yes, at last the Colonials reach Zi! Thing's don't go totally according to plan, but we have contact!

**Zeke: **Er, DR?

**DR: **Oh, right. This was one of those chapters that was half written by me, half by my co-author Zaion. He provided the first section, I ran with it from there. We also see the technicalogical gap between the two sides. And there are even more hints as to Richters past... (evil laugh)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Watching & Visitation

In the darkened private office of Richter Kane on board the Hellfire Starfall Team's Great Whale King the _Indomitable,_ a red light on his console suddenly began blinking insistently, the system bleeping in time with the light. After a long moment a hand reached out from the figure that sat in the large chair before the console and hit the button beneath the light, bringing up the signal feed forwarded from his orbital and planetary-based sensor stations.

The massive screen on the far wall of the cabin powered up, and a standard overview of the Zi solar system was brought into focus. On it the system's star was dead centre, with the rings of each planets orbits shown with grey lines. White blips marked each world, with Zi itself marked in green.

The feed shown made Kane sit bolt upright. Just outside the orbit of the seventh planet the sensors had detected an inbound ship. It was coming in fast, far faster than anything Kane has seen before short of a Kubere scout ship, which he knew no longer existed, on a line that was about ten degrees off a direct line from Earth.

He sat there, thinking hard. With such a vector the chances of it being a second Cybrid ship, or god forbid another one like him, were very low. But such a vector was perfect for those he had been created to fight. He shuddered as he recalled that foe, and wished that he had had more accurate historical data on when and where his kind's first encounter had been with them.

As he watched the ship rapidly crossed the space into the system, the computers worked hard to extrapolate its course. A ghostly curve began to from, showing the ship would travel deep into the system, before performing a slingshot manoeuvre around the star, coming close to four of the seven worlds.

Suddenly the blip seemed to enlarge, bulking out. Kane punched in commands to the computer, a chill of dread running up his spine. The display zoomed in on the contact until the seventh world, a barren rock, was barely in the frame. At this close detail, he could see the half a dozen small blips that faded in and out of the display. Much smaller craft, possibly shuttles but more likely fighters, were shadowing the larger ship, staying close in what appeared to be a defensive formation.

A pair suddenly broke away, streaking towards the seventh world like lightning. Kane was stunned at the speed those craft were moving. Not even they could achieve that kind of speed with a conventional craft!

The two small ships looped around the planet before returning to the others, sliding alongside the larger ship. Together they continued into the system.

Kane leaned back in his seat, shock riding over his face. _'This is not good…'_

After that brief moment of reflection, he leaned forward once more, clasping his hands together and resting his chin on them. His eyes raced over the secondary feeds showing the raw numbers streaming in from the sensors. As the ships course firmed up he reached out, his finger stabbing down onto the intercom direct to the bridge.

"Chris, its Kane." The pilot of his Whale King was only known as Chris. "Get me Christian Masters on the line, highest security. We need to talk."

His voice was filled with the chill of space itself.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Well Captain, that rocks a dead husk. Nothing but ice and cold rock, no atmosphere at all."_

Sheba nodded despite the fact that the other pilot couldn't see her. She and Athena had both expected such a report about this systems outermost planet. It was the inner system that was interesting.

Nevertheless, Sheba was thrilled to be in her Viper once more, even if it was a simple recon run. With the fuel budget, more and more the fighters of the fleet were no longer flying, instead relying on the massively long ranged sensors on _Illuminati _for their early warning against the Cylons or other space hazards. Despite the vast emptiness of space, it was still a dangerous place.

But even the threat of attack couldn't dull her delight at being behind the controls of a Viper once more. Sheba truly felt at home in the seat of the sleek craft, feeling the rumble of the triple powerful ion engines through her seat, able to dance amongst the stars. The Viper was a real 'pilot friendly' craft, the controls simple and straight forward. It had been built for one thing; combat dog fighting.

Its predecessor, the Scorpion, was to be fair a very similar machine. But it showed its age when compared to the Viper. It was that bit slower to respond, that little more sluggish. It matched a Raider in speed, but was outstripped by the Viper. And its weapons were nowhere near as powerful, though that was partly offset by the higher rate of fire. A single direct hit with a Vipers weapons was often enough to kill a Raider. The Scorpion needed four or five to achieve the same effect.

Nowhere was the difference more apparent than in the combat statistics. The combat ratio of Vipers to Raiders was about four to one, four Raiders for every Viper. The Scorpion only managed two to one.

As the two fighters returned to the group, she engaged her own comm system. "Okay, link up and maintain defensive positions. We're not expecting trouble, but let's remain prepared."

Rolling her fighter about, she looked towards the_ Rosetta_. The sleek Guardian Destroyer powered through space with a grace that almost matched the Viper. They had been one of the fastest ships in the fleet before the Destruction, and they were still viscous combat ships. Sheba was looking down on the 'top' of the ship, defined externally only by the bridge and the lack of the notch for the hanger on the ships belly. Her eyes wandered along the length of the ship, noting the heavy turbolaser turrets that sat there, waiting for a target.

To those who had never seen one before, the Guardian looked fragile. The forward section, like nearly all colonial warships, was in the form of an arrowhead. Her drives were mounted vertically, creating a square tail fin. A pair of thick spars that ran down each side, leaving a gap in the centre, connected the two halves. Without the drives the ship would look like a tuning fork.

But the Guardian was far tougher than she looked. She was a sturdy design, compact and reinforced, with none of the little nooks and thin connections that plagued larger ships. The compact design also helped with her turning ability.

Up ahead the sixth planet grew. It was a beautiful world, a smooth orb of varying shades of blue, with a thin silvery ring encircling it. Sheba had seen a lot of worlds in her life, and while the Colonies before the Destruction were the most beautiful from orbit, this one came pretty close.

As they began to loop round the planet, letting its own gravity well adjust their course, Sheba settled into her seat. The next world was to be covered by the other wing pair, while the second world, the one most likely to be the source of the signals, she was going to do herself.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Christian frowned as he looked at Richter's face. "A ship, entering our system?"

On the screen Kane nodded. _"Yes. It's coming from opposite Earth, so it's not one of our old foes. Also the speed it's going_ _is… is incredible! I've never seen anything that size move that quick." _Kane couldn't risk telling Christian the full truth, that something moving that fast was known to him, simply because he could not afford to tell anyone where he truly came from.

"How quick are we talking here?"

Kane gulped, nervous due to his suspicions. _"A little under fifty percent the speed of light."_

Christian's eyes widened. "Show me."

The display blanked before throwing up the solar image that Kane was watching. Hitting a button, Christian switched the display to the larger screen on his wall. The path traced by the ship was marked in red, while the projected path was shown as white dashed line. Currently it was rounding the sixth world, its course arcing inwards towards the star.

"Can you give me a closer look?" Christian asked, standing up to walk closer to the screen. At his end Richter altered the settings to zoom in again on the ship. Now that it was getting closer the sensors were able to pick out the smaller craft more easily. Christian studied the display for a moment.

"That certainly looks like a defensive formation to me. See how the four hang back around the aft, while the other two are slightly forwards? That's good cover."

"_I thought so too… wait one." _Kane paused for a long moment. _"Chris, I've just got some more data in. Their power output is reckoned to be on the order of a matter/antimatter reaction."_

"All of them?"

"_Yes."_

On the screen, two of the small craft streaked off towards the fifth world, leaving the safety of the others to loop around the world before racing back. Christian's eyes narrowed.

"No doubt about it. That's a recon run, and you don't have civilian ships perform those. It's definitely a military ship with escorts."

"_So what are we going to do when they reach here?" _Kane asked, a note of worry in his voice. "_The ZBC's super satellite will be in the wrong place to interdict the fighters when they come. Besides, I doubt the guns on that thing can track fast enough!"_

Christian sighed. "I guess we have to see what they do first. But I'll mobilise my aerial assets, just in case."

"_I'll link up with you. Ultima Industries has been working on a few things for a while now, just in case those of whom I spoke of come. We've got enough ready to form a small force."_

"Let's just hope they're not needed."

"_Yes, because if they are, there is almost nothing else on Zi currently capable of aiding them. Even Storm Sworders can't follow them into space, meaning whoever pilots them will be virtually alone."_

"Virtually alone?" Christian had a puzzled look on his face.

Despite the seriousness of it all Kane allowed himself a small grin.

"_You'll see. Or rather, hopefully you won't."_

X-X-X-X-X-X

Athena tapped her fingers as they began to approach the third planet. The tension on board was rising with each planet that they scanned. As expected the outer ones had been lifeless, three gas worlds and one lifeless rock. The couple of dozen small moons in orbit of the gas worlds were also lifeless balls of rock. There had been some interesting patterns and colours, but no life.

The signals they had been monitoring were growing stronger. Athena knew they were getting closer to the source. Her gut told her that it would be the second world, that arid planet just within the habitable zone. So far they had not shown any sighs of orbital activity, but there was a heck of a lot going on below.

The encrypted signals had stopped, but there was a lot of chatter going around the globe. There had to be a network of satellites relaying those signals, just small enough that the _Rosetta's _sensors couldn't pick then out at this range.

She glanced over the displays as data on the third planet began to spiral in. Gravity was about two-thirds Colonial standard, with an atmosphere about half as thick as on Caprica. It was mostly carbon dioxide, trace oxygen, no water. Average temperature was about half that of Caprica, surprising given the planets orbit.

The surface of the world appeared barren, a dry dusty place. It was quite a dark world, with black dust and rocks, turning the entire planet into an obsidian pearl. The mouths of volcanoes pockmarked the surface, some of them almost twice as tall as the _Galactica _was long.

A blooming heat source drew her attention, but it was only a volcano erupting, spewing molten rock and more black dust into the thin atmosphere. Athena nodded as she realised that the planet's higher average temp than expected was due to the geothermal heating effect of those volcanoes.

As they passed over the planet's northern pole, the _Rosetta _shifted slightly. Ahead lay the system's star, but before that they would pass the second world, which Sheba was going to examine closely.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Christian kept an eye on the dark blue of the sky overhead as Mnementh flew towards the point where Kane was going to link up with him. Through the controls he could feel the huge dragon zoid adjust his wings ever so slightly to achieve maximum lift. While zoids could reach the stratosphere and even the ionosphere, they were not really meant to go that far up. Mnementh was one of the few zoids that had the strength and endurance to do it, and to go beyond if need be.

On his right wing flew Aries, the golden eagle. The graceful bird zoid, a rare type, appeared so at ease in the skies, unconcerned about the long fall to the ground far below. Within the zoids cockpit, Christian knew that Alice would be wondering just what he was up to, as he had not told her what was going on. He had come up with an excuse about taking part in some tests of a few new zoids created by Ultima Industries, but he knew that she didn't really believe him.

…**_Chris, we have company…_** Mnementh's powerful mind voice echoed into his head, bringing his attention to the screens. Sure enough a trio of signatures were rising up, holding a tight formation. Over their mental link Christian got a sense of confusion from his partner. **_…They are zoids, but different…_**

Twisting his head, Mnementh allowed Christian to get a look at the three zoids as they climbed up to join him. Each one was roughly between the Pteras and Raynos in size. He noted that they were all based on a bird basis, rather than the Pterosaur style of more common aerial zoids.

The one on the left wing was very streamlined, with a sharp beak and arrow shaped head. Its armour was a mixture of red and bright yellow, with small indentations on the leading edge of the wings. The one to the right was pale blue and white, with wider wings and longer legs than the red one. The head was shorter, and over each shoulder it had a rather large cannon. A range of missiles and bombs were loaded under each wing. The lead zoid was harder to make out, as it was entirely black. It was clearly bird form again, but the jet black colouration rendered any other details impossible to see, except for the occasional glint of deep red and purple beneath the feathers when the wings shifted. Before he could take a closer look, the black one hailed him.

"_Christian, I've just got word." _In the comm screen Richter's face was grim. _"Two of their fighters are head our way."_

"Do we have any other data on these guys?"

"_Only this; they don't appear in my database. We're about to be visited by complete unknowns."_ Kane secretly feared that these might be new designs that his people's old foe had not used in the wars against them.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Sheba sighed as she approached the second planet. They were close enough to see it, and it looked beautiful, with two moons hanging behind it as a backdrop. The blue of a vast swath of ocean shone in the sunlight, while the land masses were gently wreathed in cloud. From orbit three of them appeared to be mainly deserts or arid plains, but the northern one was green and fertile. It looked like the Colonies had once.

Snapping her attention back onto the task at hand, she focused her sensors on the world. The chatter on the gamma frequency bands was almost constant, and now her viper's sensors could pick out the network of small communication satellites that linked the globe. There was also a large amount of debris in orbit too. There was a ring further out that could have been the remains of a third moon, but in close orbit there was certainly a lot of metallic debris. Someone had definitely been shooting something.

There was one large orbital platform, just above the crest of the world. A form scan showed a long block like section, roughly the size of a Gemini freighter, with a thin spar at the far end on which a number of solar panels were mounted.

The dark side of the planet showed a number of bright points of light, and Sheba was experienced enough to recognise that they were the lights from cities. She was surprised however to see only a few large cities, and quite a number of small towns scattered about.

"_Captain, I'm getting some initial readings here._" Her wingman's voice brought her back to the mission. Looking down at the display, she began to review the data streaming in.

The gravity was ninety-eight percent of Colonial standard, with slightly higher oxygen content than the Colonials maintained in their ships. Atmospheric pressure was one percent higher than on Caprica at the sea level, and the deep scans suggested a very stable world, almost no tectonic activity. They were also suggesting a high metallic content to the rocks.

Worryingly, the scans were also picking up the signs of heavy weapons fire. A number of massive craters were scattered around the world. Also, as they got closer, the scans were reading large numbers of dense metallic readings, consistent with the refined nature of large machines.

"_Sir! My scans are reading humans down there!"_

Sheba's eye jumped to the last entry on the display. There, in bold blinking letters, were the words 'Human Life Signs'. Underneath was a list of several other life signs, most of which the computer had approximated to the nearest Colonial creature. But there were a couple that were listed as 'unknown.'

As she skimmed closer to the planets atmosphere, Sheba's attention was drawn to a set of signals that were shadowing them, just beneath the ionosphere. There were five metallic contacts, along with two humans and six unknowns. But what really drew her attention were the power readings from those contacts. One was off the charts, while a second had almost as much power as the _Galactica._ Unconsciously she went a little lower, trying to get a visual on these contacts…

Suddenly something flashed past her eye line and a horrendous crashing sound tore through her ears. The Viper bucked and twisted, pitching over and tumbling. Alarms began to wail as the world spun crazily outside.

"_Captain Sheba! Please respond! Captain Sheba!" _Her wingman's pleas however went unanswered as Sheba struggled to control the Viper. A console exploded in a shower of sparks, dazzling her. Power levels were fluctuating wildly, falling. _"Hang on, I'm coming in after you!"_

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" She snarled into the comm. "Retreat to higher altitude!"

"_But Captain, you're under fire…"_

"NO I'm frakking not! I got clipped by debris!" At last she managed to get the Viper on an even keel, but that was the only good thing as she took stock of her situation. Number three engine was dead and the other two were losing power. Flight controls were barely responding and she was heading towards the planet. "Ensign, return to the _Rosetta! _Inform Captain Athena what happened here!"

"_But Captain…"_

"NO buts Ensign! The debris is much thicker than we thought. If you come after me you'll just get hit too!" Already the nose of the viper was glowing from the beginnings of entry.

"Ensign, you need to get that data to the Fleet. Tell Captain Athena to burn hard for the fleet! They need to know about this world. GO!"

For a moment longer the other viper stayed before it powered away, turbos on full. Behind the fleeing fighter, Sheba's craft plummeted into Zi's atmosphere trailing a long tail of smoke. Within the cockpit Sheba flinched as a tongue of flame licked past the cockpit. Taking a gamble she dumped her fuel. Much as she would have preferred to save the precious Tylium, getting blown up was even further down her list.

She was only just in time. The temperature gauge for the tanks had been close to the red line, beyond which the Tylium would have become unstable and blown. Once she dumped it, for a micron she wondered if she hadn't just wasted the fuel, when with a thunderous detonation the Tylium blew. The Viper bucked as the shockwave raced past her. She was barely able to keep her craft pointing straight.

Once she got the Viper level again, she took stock of her situation, no longer needing to worry about being blown up. The few remaining displays that worked were red and wailing. Taking a risk, and steeling herself, she looked out the right of her cockpit.

She couldn't see the engine completely, but she saw enough. The starboard laser was gone, while the intake was crushed and mangled, much further back than it should have been. Much of the right wing was also either missing or forced back along the craft.

The buffeting got worse as she fell further into the planet's atmosphere. She was now streaking across the ocean, racing towards the terminator line that marked where day became night. She watch in mute fascination as her altimeter ran down…

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Sir, we've lost Silver Spar Leader's IFF beacon."

Athena snapped upright at those words. Her eyes went wide as she turned her head to gaze towards the marble sized globe that was the systems second world. "Confirm that!" She barked, concern for her friend sharpening her voice.

"Signal loss confirmed. She was in low orbit when we lost it."

"Any idea what happened?" _'Oh Lords of Kobol no…' _The sensor operator took a few microns to check the data feed.

"The last few microns of telemetry indicate severe structural damage from a high speed collision… wait one." The man paused. "Sir, Silver Spar Seven is heading back, full speed."

"Are we in communication range?" Athena's stomach had calmed a bit at the report, but there were still a nest of snakes in there.

"Aye sir. Sir, Silver Spar Seven is hailing us."

"Put him on." At once the slightly tinny voice of a Viper pilot came on.

"_Rosetta, this is Silver Spar Seven. Captain Sheba is going down on the planet! She was hit by a piece of orbital debris. Total power loss! She ordered me to return and deliver the data to you! Request permission to return to locate her sir!"_

Athena sat there for a long moment, her mind racing. On the one hand if was her friend going down there, someone she really cared about. But she also had a duty to perform, the recon mission. Achilles words returned to her, and she realised what she had to do.

"Permission denied." Around the bridge crew members looked up at her in shock. "Return to the hanger deck. We have to relay the data we have gathered to the fleet. If we go down too, they'll never know." She saw her words reaching them all, and some of the shock faded to be replaced by understanding.

As she watched Silver Spar Seven slow down and prepare to land, Athena's eye returned to the distant planet.

'_Sheba… I'm sorry. We'll come back for you…'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Simon: **Well, that was... different.

**Teal'c: **Indeed.

**Bit: **(winces) that's going to hurt.

**DR: **(smirks) You dont' konw how good the Colonials build their Vipers... yet. But you will! Next time we have first contact, and guess who are going to be the first to meet Sheba? Yep, the Blitz. I know, I'm predictable...

**Mal: **But in a good way.

**Shadow: **Well, what are you sitting around for? Review!


	10. Crashing & Examination

**DR: **And now we have first contct, of a sort.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Crashing & Examination

Dusk was falling as Vega and Miranda made their way home. Now that the two of them were living under the same roof they were finding it much easier to slip away together. Tonight they had decided to get away and see a film together in Romeo City.

As they drove back to the Blitz Base the two of them continued to discuss the movie. Vega was very glad at that moment that he had pestered Bit and Brad to give him instructions. In the end he had taken a driving course, which he had aced. It was nothing like piloting a zoid, but it beat walking.

"I'm telling you, they really messed up their science in that." Miranda was saying. "They contradicted themselves at least twice."

Vega smiled as she continued to rant on about the inconsistencies and illogical actions of the film. Miranda was one of those people who thought with her brain, always analysing, studying, and seeking a rational explanation for everything. Vega on the other hand was much more in touch with his emotions, and acted more on his moods and feelings. If it felt right to him, then it was most likely right.

The more protracted time spent together had also allowed him to get a better idea of Miranda as a person, and where she had come from. Miranda was the fifth child of the ruling family of Schubaltz Inc., the leading developer of AI's and highly advanced Zoid components. While the Champ Corporation was more about mass production and basic hardware and Ultima Industries was medical, advanced zoids, and specialized electronic equipment, Schubaltz Inc. had the high value, expensive corner of the market. They also had their funds assured since they were the ones who supplied the ZBC with their judge robots. These three corporations were the top dogs on Zi, collectively known as the 'Big Three'. Oh, there was friendly rivalry between them, but they would come together when the situation demanded it.

Schubaltz Inc., having strong ties to the Guylos Empire, had sent the children of the owners into Imperial Army training since it had been founded by Tomas Richard Schubaltz, one of the other key Guardian Force members, the key reasons being to instil into the future owners of the company honour, dedication and a respect for zoids. While the Champs had gained a reputation for seeing zoids as little more than machines, the same was not said of the other two corporations.

Just like her older siblings, Miranda had gone into training with the Imperial Army. However while her three older brothers had been high scoring pilots, she had been more at home behind a terminal or tinkering with components, the same as Tomas had. And like the company's founder, she had devised her own upgrades for the zoids she used. Now that upgrade package was on the open market, and Miranda was gaining a small fortune from the revenues.

But more than anything she just wanted to be a brilliant young woman, not the heiress to a vast industrial fortune and tradition. Vega had wondered at times if she was going out with him merely as a means of showing rebellion, dallying with a past figure of the Backdraft. The Blitz Team had made the practice fashionable.

But times like these he knew that she genuinely liked him, and wanted to be with him because of that. He focused back on what she was saying.

"You do realise that the hero would not have been able to keep on fighting in that condition?"

Vega smiled. "Sometimes sheer will makes up for a weakened body."

Miranda smiled too. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

Vega opened his mouth to reply, but the roar of something racing by over head drowned him out. Looking up, they both witnessed something streak overhead, leaving a long trail of dark smoke. Even at the poor angle which he had Vega could tell that whatever it was it was coming down hard and fast.

The trail disappeared over a dune, and for a second all was quiet except the purr of the jeep's engine. Then from beyond the dune came the sounds of something crashing down into the sandy soil and sliding along. The scream of tortured metal rent the air before it fell quiet.

"Holy shit…" Miranda breathed.

Vega glanced at her, before he swung off the dirt road and towards the slowly rising plume of thin smoke. She looked at him for a second and then nodded, grasping the doorframe tightly.

Like nearly all wheeled vehicles on Zi, the jeep was designed for rough terrain. With Zoids being the main mode of transportation, the need for a network of paved roads was not great. Nevertheless it was a bumpy ride over the dunes.

At last they crested the final dune and approached the crash site. The craft had left a long furrow in the ground, the sand scorched black by the heat. The craft itself lay a good quarter mile ahead, testament to the speed at which it had come down.

The smoke thinned as they neared the thing. Vega frowned as he tried to make sense of what he saw. To one end it had two tubes, with the hints of a third buried in the sand. One tube was crushed and mangled, and all three were arranged in a triangle. The two tubes he could see had fins projecting from them, the one on the damaged tube all crumpled and mashed.

Defining the front of the craft was a long tube that appeared to run out from between two of the other, the one side scorched blacked. Looking at it, Vega realised that the craft, whatever it was, had come in straight, but the damaged region had dragged in the ground, swinging it round and partly onto its side. A small dune of displaced sand and soil was piled beyond the craft.

Slowly they climbed out the jeep and stepped towards the object. Now that he was closer, he could see that it was another tube buried under the surface… in fact, the ends of the tubes, which he realised must be engines, had the hallmarks of ion engine nozzles.

In total the length was tiny, a little shorter than a Zabat. The overall proportions were more in keeping with a missile. And it certainly was not a zoid.

"Vega! Over here!" Miranda had stepped over to the other side of the shallow trench the craft had carved. Vega quickly jumped over and joined her at her side. Looking at the craft, he saw what had made her call out.

Just before the engines, on top of the long nose, was a straight-sided canopy, the edges reinforced with metal. And just within the outline of a slumped figure could be seem.

The pair of them quickly stepped up to the cockpit, mindful of the potentially hot metal. Vega bent over to peer with. The clear panels were unlike anything he had ever seen before, and had soot smeared across them.

But he was able to see clearly enough to see that the figure was human, though wearing a very strange helmet. And the person was clearly unconscious.

"Help me get them out." He asked Miranda as he lifted his foot to break the panel. Just before he slammed his foot down he stopped, realising that if this clear substance had withstood extreme heat and a crash landing, then it was far stronger than mere glass.

"We have to open the cockpit." Miranda commented, realising herself why Vega had stopped. Together they began to look about the craft. All zoids had emergency canopy releases on the outside, usually hidden under a small panel but marked clearly. Vega assumed that this craft had the same equipment.

They searched for a few minutes, unable to find anything. There were some markings below the rim of the cockpit, but neither of them could make heads or tails of it. Vega even tried to lift the forward lip, but the canopy refused to budge.

Miranda was climbing over the top of the section behind the canopy to look on the other side, mindful of the gaping mouth of the engine, when her finger went into the metal skin. Looking down, she realised that she had found something. The flip panel had a round red button underneath. The writing above the small panel was unknown to her, but since the person inside looked human, she hoped that they used red for emergency too. Her delicate finger pressed it…

…And with a mechanical whine the cockpit began to rise. Miranda shimmed out of the way as it pitched up towards the top engine. Part way up the whine died and the canopy began to sag, but Vega quickly slipped underneath and pushed it up, his arm muscles bugling as he fought against the weight. The canopy locked open with a clunking sound at about sixty degrees.

Now with the cockpit open, they were able to get to the person inside. Miranda felt down the straps that held them in, her nimble fingers quickly finding the catch to release the pilot. Vega caught them as they fell forward, no longer held up by the seat restraints. As he began to lift the person up and out Vega's hand inadvertently pressed against the smooth curves of womanly breasts, causing him to flush red in embarrassment.

At last they had the pilot out of the craft, and they laid her down on the sandy soil before taking a step back to look at her. Within the broad golden coloured helmet with its stylised bird of prey emblem on the front the woman's face was fine featured with a narrow chin. Long lashes covered her eyes and strands of dark blond hair escaped from within in sweaty clumps. She wore a tan tunic with a grid pattern over the torso. Vega, being male, couldn't help but notice that it fitted her very well, showing off a trim physique.

Over the top of the tunic she had a brown leather jacket, with slightly darker leather shoulder patches and what looked like very heavy and excessively large golden latches. Just visible under her helmet they could see golden pins attached to the jackets collar, and just below her right shoulder on the arm she wore a patch unlike anything either had seen. The black circle was ringed in gold thread, with golden triangles in an intricate pattern within.

They had noticed the calf length boots she wore, again in dark brown leather, but what snapped Vega's attention was the black belt she wore at a funny angle. Aside from a few full pouches, she had what looked like a trio of very large bullets slid into it. The belt ran from her waist on her left down to her hip on her right, and strapped to her right thigh was a holster, containing a very large pistol.

For a long moment they looked her over, before turning to each other.

"She won't last long out here alone."

"But how is she going to react when she wakes up to find herself somewhere strange?" Miranda countered.

Vega sighed before scooping the woman up again. It was a strain for his young frame, but he had grown enough in the last few months to just about carry her. "What choice do we have? She could be badly hurt from the crash. I doubt anyone else knows about this." And with that he laid the pilot down in the jeeps back seat.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Far above, well out of sight, five zoids circled about the crash site. Their sensors were locked onto the crash site. Aries, with her eagle sharp eyesight, was able to see the movements of Vega and Miranda with ease, and pick out many details. Mnementh, while his eyes were not quite as effective as his feathered friend, got the general picture, but then he enhanced it by reaching out with his mind for Vega and Miranda's thoughts.

As Vega lifted the unconscious pilot onto the jeep, Christian smiled. "Good old Vega. That lad has a heart of gold."

On the link Kane smiled. _"Indeed. I've rarely seen such charity." _His smiled faded. _"But what about the pilot? She's not one of mine, and she's certainly not one of those I fought."_

Christian thought for a second. "Let's leave the Blitz to it for the moment. We can turn up a while later once we've made sure that no-one else knows about this. I'd like to keep this kind of event under wraps for the moment. No telling what kind of panic or confusion would happen if it got out that there are people from another planet visiting us."

"_Despite the fact that we are all colonists from Earth?" _Kane smirked.

Christian smiled. "One thing I've leaned to count on my friend: all ways count on human stupidity."

X-X-X-X-X-X

It was unfortunate that the jeeps were not fitted with radios; otherwise Vega would have forewarned the rest of the team about what they were bringing in. As it was, Miranda dashed ahead while Vega parked the jeep. She burst into the common room in a flurry, catching her breath.

"Guy's we've found someone!" She rushed out. "Get a stretcher!"

"Whoa honey, slow down a minute here." Steve motioned her to be calm. "What was about you've found someone?"

"Me and Vega… we were on our way back when… something flew overhead and crashed nearby."

"A zoid crashed?" Brad asked.

"No, it was no zoid. Looked like some kind of over grown missile." Miranda's remark caused confusion to cross the Blitz's face. "The pilot's out. We brought her back here."

Sarah pushed herself to her feet. "How bad?" The mention of the pilot being out had engaged her medical training.

"I don't know… she was unconscious when we got there. But that thing came in fast… left a quarter mile long trough." Brad whistled as Jamie and Pierce looked shocked. To leave a trough that long, the craft would have to have been coming in at an insane speed.

"Leon, could you…" Sarah began as she stepped towards the medical bay. Leon, realising what his wife was asking, shot to his feet and was quickly down the stairs in the hanger. Pulling the stretcher from the slot in which it rested, he raced over towards where Vega was struggling with the tall pilot.

"Vega, here."

"Thank you!" Vega gasped as he laid the woman down. He may have gotten stronger over the last year, but she had been quite tall, a real handful.

They used the lift to return to the main level, Bit holding the doors open while they rolled the patient through. Everyone looked at the unconscious person in bewilderment. None of them had ever seen such clothing before.

Brad and Leon lifted woman from the stretcher onto the bed in the medical room as Sarah stepped up to her, her eyes already looking over this new person.

"No obvious signs of harm…I need everyone out, except you Miranda." She used the forceful tone that had been her hallmark in the Backdraft, and it brooked no argument. Quickly everyone else left the room, Leon closing the door behind him.

"Now Miranda, I need you to help me undress her." Sarah had a moment of mirth at seeing Miranda's look of shock and embarrassment. "First, see if you can get that helmet off."

Nodding her head, Miranda stepped up to the bed and placed her hands on each side the helmet. It felt like plastic under her fingers, but not any plastic she had ever felt before. To her relief the helmet lifted away easily, Sarah gently holding the woman's head as she slid it off. Now clear of the confines of the helmet, the woman's dark blond hair fell about in a long tail of silken tresses, shinning in the light.

"Now the boots, jacket, and belt please." Sarah told her as her fine fingers began to probe those locks. Miranda nodded stiffly, still feeling embarrassed at the thought of undressing this unknown woman. The belt buckle came open easily, but she had to undo a second tie around the right thigh to get the holster off. Miranda was surprised at how heavy the belt was, the massive pistol weighing it down.

Gingerly she pulled open the jacket, slipping it off the woman's shoulders. Miranda allowed herself a second to relish the feel of the supple leather under her fingers. As real leather was another of those semi-rare materials on Zi, leather garments were expensive. Even one like this, which under the lights of the med room showed signs of age and patching, would fetch a high price at any auction.

As she slid the jacket out from underneath her, Miranda couldn't help but notice the woman's figure. She was not just slim; she was toned. From what she felt through the tan tunic there was nary a trace of wasted fat on this person's body. She had an elegant beauty to her face that rivalled Sarah's, while her body was closer to Naomi's in build. She was however extraordinarily pale, as if she had rarely seen the sun.

Sarah continued to examine the woman as Miranda moved to the boots. "No break in the skin, some minor bruising to the back of the head…" In point of fact Sarah was amazed at how unmarked this woman was, considering the fact that she had crash-landed at high speed. Lifting one eyelid, she shone a pen light into a dark brown eye.

"Eye response normal…" Sarah nodded. Anything else would have shown that she was more than just unconscious. Her hands moved to the woman's left shoulder, were she could see how the tunic was closed. "Miranda, could you give me a hand here?"

After a second in whom Miranda didn't move Sarah looked up to see doubt and uncertainty warring with embarrassment on the young woman's face. Sarah smiled sweetly as she rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's not like she's got anything you haven't…" Sarah eye's flickered to Miranda's still flat chest, before returning to her eyes. "I can handle it from here."

Nodding in relief, Miranda stepped out sharply, her face still flushed red. Sarah shook her head gently as she began to undo the Velcro that held the tunic closed.

X-X-X-X-X-X

It was a couple hours later before Sarah stepped out of the medical room herself. Despite the late hour none of the others had turned in. The sudden arrival of the mystery woman had energised their minds. Vega had been recounting the scene to them all.

When she stepped out Sarah saw that little Leanne was fast asleep, Angel's tail held in one tiny hand. Janet too was asleep, cradled in Naomi's arms. Leon had one hand by his daughter, gently stroking her cheek with one finger.

Bit was the first to see Sarah stepping over. "So how's our new mystery guest?" He called out. The others all turned to face her at his remark.

"Well, physically she's fine, aside from being a little undernourished." Sarah answered as she gratefully sank into the seat by Leon. "She's definitely fit, well built. But I found signs of healed over scars up her right side and back. Shrapnel wounds, if I'm not mistaken. I'd say she's military, given the clothing and scars."

"Nice military, with women like that in it." Brad chuckled, causing Naomi to look up at him sharply before he squeezed her shoulder fondly. She knew that his heart belonged to her, no matter what he might say.

"Yes, well, she's not as good as she could be." Sarah commented, fighting back a yawn. "It looks like she's not been taking care of herself lately. While nothing to harm her physically at the moment, if prolonged she risks her health."

"So she'll live then?" Miranda asked.

"Yes. I expect her to wake up sometime tomorrow. She took a nasty hit to the head, and properly suffered a concussion from the crash, but otherwise she came out remarkably well." Sarah frowned. "She must have been living underground for most of her life though. Woman's paler than I am!" A chuckle rose from the team, since Sarah was still the palest skinned person on it. She was almost white when compared to the bronzed skin of Pierce.

Only Vega wasn't chuckling, his brow furrowed. "Something on your mind Vega?" Bit asked, seeing the look of deep thought on the young man's face.

"I don't think she had been living underground mom." He said slowly, drawing everyone's attention. "I was thinking about the craft she was in…"

"Yes, tell us about that again. Sounds interesting."

"Strangest thing I've ever seen." Miranda cut in. "Looked like some oversized lawn dart. Not much bigger than a Zabat's body, but even mangled it had an air of menace to it." She shuddered slightly.

"I was thinking about the funny writing, the arrangement of the engines." Vega looked up, seeing that he had everyone's attention. "I get the feeling that she's not from this planet."

"What? You mean… she's some sort of alien?" Leena scoffed at Vega's idea.

"Think about it. Her clothes are like nothing any of us have seen before. The craft is completely unknown, and I remember the pattern of burns on the bottom of it. It looked like the re-entry burns I've seen on bits of the judge satellites that have made it through the atmosphere."

For a long moment everyone was quiet, weighing the facts. It was Leon who broke the silence. "You think she's from Earth?"

Vega shrugged. "Maybe. I certainly think she must have been living on a ship instead of a planet."

"And if she is military, then the rest of the crew might come looking for her." Stoller spoke for the first time. Silence fell as they all pondered that cheery thought.

Steve sighed. "We're not going to know anything for certain until she wakes up. In the meantime, why don't we get some sleep ourselves? We can sort this out in the morning."

"What about her ship?" Vega asked.

"You said it was about the size of a Zabats body?" Pierce asked. Vega nodded.

"Well, how about Naomi and Miranda head out in the morning to collect it? A Rev Raptor ought to be strong enough to at least roll it onto a Gustav's trailer."

"It may also make her more willing to trust us if we bring her fighter to her." Bit threw in.

"Some strong backs would be appreciated." Naomi mentioned, looking about at the various men in the room.

"That can wait till the morning."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Deep in space, the _Galactica _idled as she waited for the _Rosetta _to return. Achilles and his _Thunderchild_ were only a few centons out, the mineral ships loaded with tylium. They had enough to keep the fleet going for another half-yahren, more if they kept up the tight fuel budget Adama had imposed. The Council were snapping at his heels, demanding that the shuttle flights be resumed, but Adama was not budging just yet. He wanted to know what Athena had found out.

He knew from experience that the trip, at fuel saving cruising speed, would take the destroyer nine days to complete. He had every faith in his daughter that she would pull off her first mission in command of a ship.

And yet… that nagging doubt at the back of his mind refused to go away. It had been there with Apollo's first flight, but he trusted Apollo to be careful. But it was far worse for Athena. Maybe it was just the fact that she was his daughter, and like any father he was worried about her.

Apollo had been even worse since the two women had left. Adama didn't know what his son was playing at, but he knew he was going to have to talk with him soon…

"Commander!" Omega's voice cut across the low murmuring of the bridge crew as they performed their duties. "_Illuminati _reports that they have the _Rosetta _inbound at flank speed."

Adama turned to face Colonel Tigh, who looked back at him with tightened eyes. Flank speed meant that she was going at full power, racing back. "Any sighs of pursuit?" Adama asked Omega, who relayed the request to the crew on _Illuminati._

"Negative sir."

Adama frowned, wondering just what had happened to cause his daughter to rush back to the fleet.

"Are we in communication range?"

"Not yet Commander. At present speed, she'll in range in one half centar."

That half centar dragged on, countless demons pulling at Adama's calm. He knew that he had to not assume the worst, but…

At last the ships were close enough for communications. Omega quickly opened the channel as Adama stepped towards the screen. As it resolved he saw his lovely daughters face. _'Thank the Lords of Kobol…' _

"Report Captain." He wished he didn't have to be so formal, but he now had a standard to maintain.

On the screen Athena visibly pulled herself together. _"We completed our mission father. We have data on six of the planets and have located human life on one…" _She then trailed off, her lower lip quivering. Adama noted a tear run down her cheek.

"_But... we lost Captain Sheba…" _She couldn't continue.

'_Oh merciful Lords…'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DR: **And there we have it. Not quite a monumental encounter huh? Don't worry, next chapter Sheba wakes up... And keep those reviews coming! If I get enough, I just might upload the next one tomorrow!


	11. Language Barriers & Discussion

**DR: **Since I'm feeling kind, and I received half a dozen reviews for the last chapter, I've decided to post this chapter today. You lucky people you.

**Shadow: **Cool. So what happens now?

**DR: **Well... first Sheba wakes up, we take a peak inside the Big G, and then Sheba meets the planets dominate life form...

**Bit: **Humans?

**DR: **No...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Language Barriers & Discussion

The first thing that Sheba noted as she returned to consciousness was a pounding headache. Her skull felt like a legion of Cylon Centurions were break dancing inside it. With a groan she reached a hand up and pressed the heel of it into her forehead.

"Ohhh…did someone get the name of that battlestar that hit me?" She groaned.

It took her a few more microns to realise that she had actually placed her hand on her forehead, without having to work it past the helmet. Blearily she forced her eyes open, wincing against the light.

Above her was a smooth surface, seamless and seemingly a single sheet of metal. Her arm was bare, and as she focused on her body, she realised that she was practically naked. Realising that she was not in her Viper, Sheba tried to lift her head, but a wave of wooziness and a second stab of pain suddenly struck her as she did so. It was almost enough to drive her unconscious again.

Admitting defeat, she allowed her head to fall back onto the pillow it had been resting on. Once the pain faded again she turned her attention back to herself. There were no other aches that signified broken bones or wounds, and as she shifted her legs slightly she felt no bandages. And no restraints either. That surprised her, as did the fact she was resting on a soft and actually quite comfortable bed. Very nice compared to her bunk on board _Galactica._

Slowly and carefully, she rolled her head to look about the room. To her left there was a short gap before a wall, with a pale cream finish and a worktop running along at a standard height for a human. Beneath the worktop were a series of closed cupboards, while windows gave her a view outside.

Rolling to the right, she was able to look along almost the length of the room. She saw another three beds like hers, all slightly separate and with clean white sheets. The pattern of cabinets ringed the room, with some raised up and others under the worktop that ran all round the room, except for the door at the far end. On the wall facing her feet the worktop had a number of strange looking machines stationed along it evenly. The door itself was opaque, but Sheba saw attached to the wall just to the side of it a white case, marked with a red cross surmounted by a white pin with wings and with something coiled round it. She didn't recognise the second symbol but the first, as well as the general sense of the room and the cleanliness of it, led her to think she was in some kind of medical ward.

'_Someone must have reached me after I crashed…' _Sheba tried to think back to what had happened, but her memory was blurry. She distinctly remembered being hit by something, her Viper falling into the planet's atmosphere… but after that it was a blur.

'_I must have blacked out… and then took a hit to the head when I hit.' _She frowned, straining her mind to dredge up the details of the crash, but they refused to come. She gave up, as her efforts were causing her head to hurt again.

Sheba let herself doze, watching the sunlight play across the room. It had been so long since she had seen sunlight stream through a window; she couldn't even recall when the last time was!

Time slipped by, marked only by the slowly shifting light. It was very quiet in there, just the faint sounds of something working in the background. Despite her lack of clothes, weapons or knowledge of where she was, Sheba did not feel threatened. It was strange but true. In fact, she had gotten so comfortable that she jumped when the door slid open with only a faint whir. She rolled her head once more to see who had entered… and promptly felt her jaw drop.

The woman that walked in was not very different from someone from the colonies. She had the same thin and elegant beauty that Sheba held, with a slimmer build and a grace of movement that put many dancers to shame. But there were two things about her that caused Sheba to be stunned. One was her height, taller than nearly everyone Sheba knew. Frak, she rivalled her Father in sheer height!

The other was her hair. Sheba had seen many a variation of shades of brown and blond before, but this woman's hair was a dark blue! Blue hair dye was almost unheard of on the Colonies!

Slowly other details began to emerge. Her pale blue blouse was simple yet elegant, and as she walked the darker blue knee length skirt, almost matching her hair in tone, rustled around her long shapely legs. The woman smiled as she stepped up beside Sheba's bed.

"Ooning. Ooww rr oouu eeellinng?"

Sheba frowned. "Pardon?" She half whispered, wondering if her hearing was messed up from the bump on her head.

The blue-haired women frowned slightly. "Oouu alliitt?"

Sheba shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't understand you."

The other woman looked at her for a moment, before she pulled out a stool from underneath the worktop by Sheba's head. Sitting down, the woman pointed at herself. "Seerraa." She then gestured to Sheba.

For a moment Sheba looked at her hand, wondering what the frak she was up to. Then it came to her, making her feel like slapping her forehead. They didn't speak the same language, so the other woman was trying to communicate by tell Sheba her name! And now she was asking for her own!

"Sheba." She said, slowly and clearly.

"Shheebaa." The woman replied. Now that she focused on it, the women's words were not as far off as she had first thought. The sounds were stressed differently, but it sounded a bit like Colonial standard. Sheba knew that there had been dialects of Colonial Standard that had sounded different… this could be treated like another of those. Now she understood why the _Galactica_'s computers had not had much trouble translating the speech.

"Sheba." She corrected. She then tried the woman's name. "Sera?"

"Seerrah."

Serah… Oh! Sarah!" From the smile that formed on Sarah's face, it was clear that certain words and sounds came across the same for both of them.

"Ooww…" Sarah motioned to her head. Sheba winced in response, overplaying it to get the meaning across.

Sarah smiled and nodded before getting up and walking across to one of the cabinets on the other side of the room. Sheba watched her as she heard the sounds of her opening something before she pulled a plastic cup from a slot. The sounds of liquid spurting from a dispenser followed.

Sarah came back over, holding the cup and something else in her other hand. Setting them down by Sheba's head, she slid one hand under Sheba's shoulders and gently lifted her. Sheba understood that clearly. Sarah wanted her to sit up a bit.

Fearing another bout of Cylon celebrations, she gingerly eased up in the bed. Once she was partly sat up, Sarah handed her the cup and a small white object. Sheba looked at it for a moment before looking at Sarah, confusion plain on her face.

Sarah was stunned for a moment. This Sheba didn't know what a tablet was? Realising she couldn't just tell her, she mimed swallowing something. Sheba looked at her dubiously, but then she slowly placed the tablet on her tongue before sipping from the water.

Sheba felt the thing go down, leaving a funny medical taste in her mouth. Taking another mouthful of water to try and remove the taste, she reached to her right, intending to put the cup down. She froze however when she saw her clothes in a neat pile on the worktop by her bed, the belt on top.

This time she really did slap herself on her forehead. "Oh, Feldercarb!" She exclaimed, startling Sarah somewhat. Putting the cup down, Sheba jabbed at the belt, wincing as a flare of pain rose in response to her own slap. Sarah looked at where she was pointing, then back at her, an odd look on her face. Sheba knew what she thinking. Her blaster was still in it. Sarah was worried that Sheba might draw it if she got the belt.

But Sheba had no intention of doing that. Sarah's treatment and manner, as well the simple fact that they had left her weapon so close to her, meant that these people didn't mean her any harm. No, she was more interested in something else on that belt.

Slowly Sarah reached out and hefted the belt, the heavy pistol wrapped up in the centre. She didn't know this woman, but something in her told her trust her. She held out the belt, which Sheba gratefully took. Setting it down on her lap, Sheba didn't go for the gun, but instead withdrew a small box from one of the pouches.

Sheba quickly flicked the Langutron on, realising just how long it had been since she, indeed anyone in the fleet, had used one of these. The last time had been on Carrillon!

Taking a deep breath, she spoke clearly and slowly. "Okay, hopefully this still works."

Sarah frowned. Sheba's words had sounded the same as before. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."

Sheba smiled happily as her words were translated perfectly by the small box. She'd never rib the flight techs about keeping these things charged again!

"Now we can understand each other."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Ensign Duran stood ramrod straight in Adama's quarters, his eyes fixed on the bookcase behind the silver haired Commander. Duran had always hoped that someday he would be invited into this room, ever since he had enrolled in the Viper training scheme that had been started within the refugee fleet to replace lost pilots. But he had never thought it would be like this!

If it had been just Adama then it might not have been so bad. Trouble was, it wasn't 'just' Adama. His wife Illa stood just over his shoulder, one hand on the back of his chair. Major Apollo was also there, his face like stone, while Captain Starbuck sat just outside the group, his face blank.

Even worse, both Colonel Achilles and Colonel Tigh were present too. Achilles looked impassive, and Duran had not gotten to know the man yet. But Tigh… the training program run on the old science ship was very focused and intense, cutting discipline and theory in favour of getting pilots out fast. As such, Duran did not have the same standards as the original pilots. At least, he didn't until Tigh had chewed him out that once. It still gave him nightmares.

Captain Athena was there too, off to one side by Achilles, her face tear stained. It tugged at Duran's heart to see her so upset. Like many of the other young warriors on the ships, Duran had had fantasies about Athena and Sheba. The two of them could certainly turn heads. They made Warrior Uniforms look sexy!

And he had been on the mission that lost Sheba and emotionally wounded Athena. He was never going to live this down.

But the worst of all was the man who was standing on his other side, glaring at him… Commander Cain, Sheba's father. Duran knew that if eyes had been turbolasers, he would have been vaporised.

"So what happened as you came closer to the planet?" Adama asked, his voice dead calm.

Duran swallowed. "We detected human life signs sir, along with a number of others that the computers suggested were close to other Colonial fauna. But there were several complete unknowns too, sir.

"Captain Sheba muttered something just after that sir. I think she said 'shadowing'. I saw her fly closer to the planet… then her viper spun about and went into a tumble. I tried to raise her but got no response at first. I was about to go in after her but she ordered me off."

"And why did she do that?"

"Captain Sheba said that she had been hit by orbital debris, and that if I came in after her, I'd be hit too. She then ordered me to return to the _Rosetta_ and report the information we had gathered. The last I saw of her was her Viper diving into the planet's atmosphere. She had it levelled out but the engines were faltering."

Adama nodded slowly. "Thank you Ensign. Return to your quarters."

Cain continued to glare at the clearly terrified Ensign as he stepped out, before shifting his gaze to Adama. "Well, Adama? What are we going to do?"

Adama sighed as he lowered himself back into his chair. Illa let her hand slide down onto his shoulder in comfort. "Cain, I want to rescue her as much as you, but we have to tread carefully here."

For a micron Cain continued to stare at him, before his eyes softened and his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry Adama. It's just… it's my baby."

"I understand Cain." Adama tried to comfort his old friend. Looking about, he saw that everyone had dropped their game faces. Starbuck no longer had his Pyramid face on, and now he showed apprehension. Tigh had concern written across his dark brow. Adama was heartened when he saw that Achilles had stepped forward a bit to rest his hand on Athena's shoulder, giving her comfort.

Apollo however looked haunted. It was the clearest show of just how much Sheba meant to him.

"Tigh, have you had a chance to look over the sensor logs from the Ensign's fighter?"

"I have. The ensign was right, there were contacts shadowing them within the planets atmosphere. Someone knew not only that they were there, but knew ahead of time that they would be there."

"So the people of that world saw the patrol coming." Adama mused.

"Well, at least their limited to within the atmosphere, otherwise they would have come out to meet them." Starbuck chipped in, trying to lighten the mood.

"They may not have to." Tigh countered. "One of those contacts had a power reading that went off the scale, and another almost matches the _Galactica._"

Starbuck dropped his head into his hand. "Me and my big mouth…" He muttered under his breath.

For a long moment everyone just stood or sat there, deep in thought. At last Adama heaved a sigh.

"Tigh, prepare to alter the fleet's course towards that star system."

"Commander…"

"I know Tigh, but this world, despite what happened, may be our best hope for locating Earth." Just before Athena's ship had departed, Wilker had reported back that the languages used in the signals were almost the same. There was a lingual shift, but the root wording was the same. It was now clear that this world was a colony of the first, possibly even a colony of Earth.

"Athena, return to your ship and prepare to depart. Refill your tanks from the mineral ships." Athena, despite the threat of tears in her eyes, nodded.

"Starbuck," Adama turned to the blond haired captain. "Pick your best five pilots and board the _Rosetta._ Tigh, inform Major Croft to prepare a Combat Search and Rescue Team. Have them transfer to the _Rosetta_ immediately" Both men nodded silently.

"Father…" At last Apollo spoke, a note of longing under his voice, barely detectable by those who knew him.

"Son…" Adama began, but then changed his mind. "Head over too. You'll be in command of the rescue mission."

"Yes sir." Apollo replied, his eyes saying something else. _Thank you Father._

"Apollo, take my fighter." Achilles stepped forward. "Her advanced sensors will make finding her a little easier, and who knows, you might even detect their own sensor net."

Apollo looked at the dark haired man from Scorpia. "Thank you."

Adama looked about. "Okay then, dismissed."

Outside Adama's quarters, Cain stepped in front of Apollo, his eyes grave. "You bring her back, you hear?"

Apollo froze for a second, and then he nodded. "I will."

Cain looked at him for a moment longer, before he turned away and continued down the passage. Sighing with relief, Apollo turned to head towards his office… only to find his sister Athena standing before him, her face hard.

"Apollo, we need to talk."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Sarah smiled as she talked with Sheba. Since she had produced that translator, they had been able to talk normally without struggling to understand each other. More and more though they were not using it now, as they were picking up what the other was saying. So far they had mainly been talking about Sheba's condition. The painkiller she had given her had helped with Sheba's headache.

"Sarah, I have to ask…" Sheba paused, unsure how to continue. Now that they had been sitting together this long, she saw that not only was Sarah's hair blue, but so were her eyebrows and eyelashes. Dying one's hair was something, but to do those areas too was something else.

Sarah smiled. "You're trying to ask about this?" She reached up and held a loose lock of hair out before sliding it back over her ear.

"Yes. I mean, I've never seen that shade before."

"Well, that's partly because it's natural." The look on Sheba's face was almost comical.

"What do you mean?"

"You see Sheba, unlike you, I'm not totally human." For the second time that morning, Sheba's jaw dropped.

Sarah laughed gently. "Oh don't worry about it, it's not that bad." And with that she began to explain how the original human colonists had arrived to find a dieing civilization, composed of a race of people who physically were almost identical to humans, with the only visual difference being the wildly assorted hair and eye pigmentation. She explained how there had been cross breeding between the two races, until now they were just one.

"So everyone on this planet is not fully human?"

"Just about. Most people only have less than one percent Ancient Zoidian DNA in their system. I'm unusual since my content is more on the order of fifteen percent." She smiled. "That's mainly because I have a pure blood Ancient Zoidian as ancestor, with only six generations between us."

Sheba smiled now, a little tentatively. "That must be quite a source of pride."

"I suppose, even if she was someone infamous."

"Okay…" Sheba decided to stay away from that for the moment. "So how else were they different?"

"Well, they did have a higher metal content than a human, and they lived several times longer. They also, from time to time, were able to sense things or affect people with their minds."

"You mean… they were psychic?"

"Yes. Strangely enough, it was usually the females who showed such power." Both women chuckled at that small titbit.

After she had controlled her mirth, Sheba had another question to ask. "So, how much else is native to this world?"

Sarah sat back in thought. "Well, most of the flora and fauna are either cross breeds or the original creatures brought by the colonists." She then smirked. "But there is one life form that is totally indigenous to Zi, the Zoids."

"And what are they like?" Sheba asked her curiosity spiked.

"Well, their…" Sarah was interrupted however by the door sliding open to reveal a very young woman with bright red hair. Looking at her, Sheba realised she was the one in that fragment of transmission she had seen. She had been given a set of images taken from that transmission focused on each person.

"Sarah, the others are back." The woman called out in a high chirpy voice before she focused on Sheba. Her face spilt into a wide smile. "I see our interplanetary guest is awake."

"Leena this is Sheba." Sarah introduced them as the young woman came over. "Sheba, this is Leena Toros Cloud, our third best pilot."

"Third best huh?" Sheba smiled, her eyes dancing. In the back of her mind though she wondered why Sarah had given this girl three names.

"That's right." Leena answered, surprised that this new women was able to speak her language so well. Clearly Sarah had been teaching her. "My husband Bit's the best we have, and Vega's almost as good with a zoid."

Sheba frowned as she turned to Sarah. "Did she just say zoid? But I thought…"

Sarah sighed. "It'd be easier to just show you. You feel up to walking around?"

"I think so."

Sarah smiled. "Okay, we'll just step outside while you get dressed." With that both women stepped out of the room, the door sliding shut behind them.

Sheba frowned as she slid back into her Colonial Warrior tunic. Sarah had kept things brief and tried to explain things simply, but there were areas that Sheba was still fuzzy on. If these 'zoids' were native life forms to the planet, why then they talked about piloting one? Surely if they were used as mounts, they would have said riders?

Buckling her belt back on, she quickly reached down and slid her blaster from its holster. She hadn't had a chance to check it yet, to see if it had been tampered with. She sighed in relief when she saw a full charge. Sheba didn't think these people would have done anything, but years of military training still kicked in.

She pulled her jacket on as she walked towards the door. Freeing her hair from under the collar she stepped up to it, before hitting the small button to the side which Sarah had touched. The two halves of the door slid apart, allowing her through.

The other side she found herself somewhere she hadn't expected. Instead of a military style base, this looked more like some ones home. Broad and wide stairs just ahead of her led up to a second floor. To her left the hall opened out into an expansive open area, with couches in a slightly sunken area tucked round a corner, while overhead there was a vast clear panel with water above it, in which brightly coloured fish swam about.. As she looked an older man stepped up from that region. His brown hair was slightly greyed and didn't look like he had combed it. His long blue-grey coat was festooned with bulging pockets.

"Ah, I see you're awake!" His voice was still youthful, and his face was set in an almost permanent smile. "Steve Toros." He grasped her by the hand and began to shake it.

"Sheba." Sheba replied, a little startled by his forwardness.

"Dad, you're making her nervous." Leena told him as three other figures walked up. Sheba didn't hear his response as she took in the trio.

The taller male wore his pale brown hair long, like the grey sleeveless coat he wore. His face was almost expressionless, and he moved almost lackadaisically. The shorter one had fine dark grey hair that sprouted up all over the place, and his eyes were wide. Sheba recognised them from the same transmission that had contained the red-haired girl.

The woman however was another eye opener. She was again tall, almost as tall as Sarah. She was slim in figure and had very bronzed skin. But the most startling feature was her hair; it was bright teal in colour! _'This world is certainly strange.'_

"Come on. Let's see what the others have brought back!" Steve forestalled any introductions by stepping past Sheba towards a larger door. Opening it, he stepped outside, followed by everyone else.

Sheba looked about as she stepped down from the door to the ground. They were clearly in a valley, with rising rock walls each side. The valley floor and the rising sides were green with plant life, and a small stream was just about visible through a thicket of plant life. A semi-paved road led off around a bend, and from that direction Sheba heard the sound of clanking metal with a deep rumbling sound. Something was approaching.

What came around the corner first was not what she was expecting. The sharp green-yellow nose with the orange canopy disappeared under a humped back of overlapping purple plates, each thicker than a freighter's hull. The plates shifted back and forth slightly as the thing rolled towards them. It towed a large trailer behind it, easily large enough to carry a shuttle with room to spare. Resting on that trailer was her battered Viper.

As the thing came to a halt Sheba began to step towards her craft, but then she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Something else had stepped around the corner.

When she saw it, her heart stopped.

It was mechanical, but it moved like a living creature. The thing strode forwards on two coiled legs, with a pair of smaller arms tucked in close to the body. The neck curved up to the long head in an 'S' shape, and a long thin tail stretched out behind it. Gleaming green eyes shone out from under the smooth grey plate that covered the thing's forehead.

But it wasn't just the motion of the thing that stunned Sheba. It was the weapons too. On the back above the legs a pair of massive scythe blades were folded back and an array of sharp looking claws were at the ends of both arms and the feet. The jaws were lined with sharp teeth, and on each forearm a sleek looking cannon was mounted.

As it stepped over to the group, Sheba found her head craning up to keep the head in sight. Sheba had never seen anything like it!

"Sheba…" she heard Sarah's voice besides her. "…That is a zoid."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DR: **And there you have it! Colonial Warrior, met Rev Raptor.

**O'Neill: **Jaw dropping time huh?

**DR: **Indeed it is. Now I have to go. Next week we have some more interaction between the Blitz and Sheba, Athena gives her brother both barrels verbally, and we catch up with _Serenity _and see what lies before her... Till then!

**Zeke:** And keep those reviews coming! We really like to know what you all think!


	12. Impressions, Arguments & Arrangements

**DR: **Hello and welcome back. Now the rest of the Blitz get a chance to look at the Viper themselves...

**Jayne: **And what about us?

**DR: **Oh yea. This chapter has a large _Serenity/Firefly _chunk. I've left the translations for the chinese at the end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Impressions, Arguments & Arrangements

As Naomi drove the Gustav back to the base Bit couldn't stop thinking about the craft they had gone out to collect. With Miranda bringing her Rev Raptor and Vega directing Naomi, both he and Leon had gone along as extra muscle if needed. The sleek fighter had been where Vega and Miranda had left it, half buried in the sand.

Bit had been amazed as he had looked over the craft. Despite its size, it had a dangerous look. Very purposeful, it looked like some one had decided to create a craft using only the barest amount, honing the design to a fine edge. The oversized engines allured to tremendous speed, as did the general shape.

Both of them had worked with Vega to unearth the craft, Miranda helping where she could with her zoids much larger arms. Naomi had sat out of the hard work, coming up with some flimsy excuse that Bit didn't buy at all. Leon however had looked at her for a second before saying that it was fine, and Bit really didn't get a chance to argue the point.

As the young couple had said, the one side was a mess, and the belly was scorched black. But the rest of the craft looked unharmed, no mean feat considering the mess it had made on landing. The left wing looked unmarked aside from the scorching, as was the nose. A mass of compacted sand and loose dirt had built in the gaping intakes on the end of the nose and the front of the left engine, but that could be cleared out easily enough. The ruptured skin along the right flank had allowed a tantalising look within the craft. Bit had peered within, but not even he could make any kind of sense of what he saw. There was no doubt about it; this ship was not from Zi.

Working together with Miranda's zoid they had gotten the small craft onto the trailer they had hitched to the back of Naomi's Gustav, the tiny fighter dwarfed by it. It was amazing that something so small could look so deadly.

Now as he climbed out of the Gustav, Bit saw the pilot was up and about. Now that she was awake and not wearing that massive helmet, Bit could see that she was a very fine looking woman. Not a chip on his Leena of course, but still quite attractive.

Right now she continued to stare at Miranda's Rev Raptor. Bit grinned as he realised why this was. "First time seeing a zoid, right?" He called. The woman only nodded her head, not taking her eyes off the Rev Raptor.

"Well, you'd better get used to it. There are a lot of them about, and most of them are a lot bigger than this one."

THAT sparked a reaction as she snapped her head down to stare at him. "This is a SMALL one?" She gestured to the zoid, from within Miranda's laughter could be heard over the speakers. Bit had to struggle a little to understand her accent, but she was speaking reasonable English.

"Oh yes." Bit grinned. "In the grand scheme of things, this Rev Raptor is small fry. One of the weakest zoids around."

"Bit, are you forgetting that I'm still here?" Miranda asked him, her zoids head shifting to look at him directly.

Bit continued to grin. "Not at all Mir. I know you won't try anything since Liger would tear your zoid apart."

"And let's not forget me!" Leena called out as she stepped up to stand alongside him. She rested a hand on Bit's shoulder as she glared at the Rev Raptor. "Do you really want to see me annoyed Miranda?"

"Ahh… no." Miranda had heard some of the horror stories of Leena's rage. She had no desire to experience it herself!

To Sheba, watching from the side, the human interaction brought a smile to her face, and allowed her to pull herself together. She turned her gaze back on the zoid, this time with a studied, examining look.

"It certainly is an impressive piece of technology. Not even our scientists can make a droid move that smoothly."

"Oh there are ones that move even more gracefully. We own three of them." Bit smirked as he and Leena walked over arm in arm. His grin faded as he leaned forward a bit. "A note of advice; don't refer to a zoid as a machine around one. Some of them are a bit sensitive about that."

"Right…" Sheba replied as she watched the other three from with the shelled thing, which she guessed might be another zoid, greet those who had been waiting here. The dark-red haired woman embraced the long haired man in an affectionate hug, while the two other men from the transport had moved over to Sarah. Sheba watched as she first kissed the smaller, black haired one on the forehead before enfolding the other in a hug. The amount of obvious affection and warmth between these people highlighted Sheba's own desire for the same kind of warmth from Apollo.

Before her mood could drop too far though a man stepped out from the building, which she now saw was a low but wide structure with a gently rounded end. The man himself was older than all the others except for the energetic Steve Toros, enhanced by his steel grey hair.

"If you're all quite done snuggling, we've got a message from the ZBC." He called before turning about and stepping back inside. The others all looked at each for a moment before they split up, the dark red haired women stepping back into the transport before following the zoid towards the far end of the building. The others all traipsed to the door Sheba had exited from. With nothing better to do, and curious about to what this all meant, she followed them.

Quickly everyone was sat in the ring of seats in the lowered section of the huge main room. Sheba had paused for a moment when she caught sight of the large tawny yellow feline that lay sprawled across a couple of seats, apparently dozing. The end of its faintly striped tail flicked about, just staying out of reach of the clutches of a baby that sat in the next seat along.

"Don't mind Angel dear." The teal haired women called as she settled down next to the felines head. She laid her hand on the creature's head and began to stroke it, summoning a rumbling purr from within the beast. "She's really a big softy."

As Sheba sat down in a spare seat, she saw that a second child, looking a few sectares old, was fast asleep by the long haired man. She began to wonder just how much stranger these people could get, when her backside settled onto the seat itself. Her eyes widened at first, then closed in relish as she sat back.

"I guess after that cockpit seat, a real couch is a treat huh?" Bit smirked when he saw her reaction.

Sheba shook her head gently. "You have no idea…"

She watched as the others settled down. Sarah scooped up the youngest child before settling down between the two men from the transport who had not spoken yet. Leena and her man sat together, while Steve sat between her and the taller man with Sarah. The young man with dark grey hair was working a terminal by the massive wall screen, while the older one with steel coloured hair was at the other end of the 'U' shaped set of couches, across from the teal haired woman.

As silence fell, Sheba could feel that everyone watching her. Despite the ease at which these people had acted around her, she knew that she was an outsider, an unknown. Sooner or later there would be questions they would want answers to.

Question was, was she prepared to give them?

X-X-X-X-X-X

Far out into space Apollo watched the rear view screen as the _Rosetta _powered away from the Fleet, back towards the star system where Sheba had gone down. Adama's decision to alter the Fleet's course for the system had surprised him, but then again if these were humans from Earth instead of more thirteenth Tribe stragglers…

Putting a damper on his enthusiasm of the chance of finding Earth's people however were two things. One was Sheba. No one knew her condition. It could be that she was simply sitting by her wreaked Viper, waiting for a pick up to come along. The Fleet may have gained strength, but every experienced pilot was still desperately needed.

Of course, that assumed that she had survived the crash…

The other was the feeling of his sister Athena, glaring holes in the back of his head. He had managed to give her the slip back on _Galactica_, putting her off by pointing out the tasks they had to attend to, but now they were on her ship, and there was no escape for him now.

"Lieutenant Hathoway, you have the bridge." Athena told her XO, her eyes not leaving her brother. "Major, Apollo." She started as she stepped down from her command pedestal. "May I speak with you for a moment in my quarters?" Her words were polite, but underneath there was a layer of steel.

Apollo sighed as he turned to follow her. He may have been the older sibling and of higher rank technically, but on her ship she had authority. Though she had 'requested' his presence, they both knew she could order him to attend. As they stepped out of the bridge Starbuck, leaning on the bulkhead by the hatch, gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Good luck."

It was a short walk to the Captains quarters on a ship this size, and Apollo was thinking furiously the whole way. He suspected he knew what the topic of this discussion was going to be… Sheba, and his feelings for her. He knew the two of them had been friends since her arrival on _Galactica_. It had been something he had subtly encouraged, since he had seen how his sister needed someone other than him or father to talk to, someone she could hang out with.

Once they were within her quarters Athena whirled on him, her dark eyes flashing. "Now look here Apollo. It's time you explained yourself."

"Explained myself?" Apollo asked, baffled by her off the wall question.

"Yes. It's clear to everyone in the Fleet how Sheba feels for you. And what do you show in return? Nothing!" Athena stepped close to him, poking him in the chest with one long finger. "You go around as if you can't see how she feels! And it's tearing her apart! Your refusal to return her feelings…"

"Athena, I can't!" Apollo backed away from her.

Her gaze hardened. "Are you saying you feel nothing for her? Not at all?"

Apollo opened his mouth to reply… but nothing came out. As much as part of him wanted to say yes, he didn't feel anything for Sheba, he knew it wasn't true. Worse, so did Athena.

"I'm waiting for your answer Apollo."

"Athena… no matter how I feel about her, I can't return her feelings."

"Can't or won't?" Apollo's face told her the answer. "Why won't you Apollo? I know you love her just like she loves you. This is me remember? Why are you acting so cold?"

"I…" Apollo tried to turn away and leave, but Athena slipped between him and the door, pinning him in the corner of the room. _'Oh if our parents could see us now!' _Somehow the thought of their parents seeing the situation between them now gave Apollo the strength to give Athena her answer.

"Athena… I won't because… I don't want to get hurt again. After Serina…"

"Is that what this has been all about?" Athena exploded, throwing her hands up in frustration as she turned away, stalking across the cabin for a moment. When she turned back, her face had softened a bit. "Apollo, what you had with Serina was beautiful, I'm not denying that. It was lovely to see you in love like that. But it was almost a yahren ago now! It's time you moved on!"

"How can you say that?" Apollo demanded, his blood beginning to boil. "We were sealed Athena. That means something to me!"

"And it means the same to me too! But here's the point you seem to be missing here. She's dead, and that releases you from those vows."

"So that's it then? I pledge to love her forever, but once she's dead I can hop into the bunk of the next available women?"

"That's not what I'm saying Apollo, and you know it!" Athena snapped. "For sagans sake Apollo, sometimes you are so dense! You can't spend the rest of your life grieving for her. I know I could have done the same for Starbuck when I learned that he was really interested in Cassie. But no, I moved on with my life. Now it's your turn."

"That's only part of it Athena…" Apollo began to say, but then he stopped.

"ONLY PART? What else is stopping you from feeling?" Athena leapt onto his hesitation like he would a lone Raider. Oh by the Lords of Kobol he wished he could suck those words back in his mouth!

"Athena… Even if I, if we did…" He paused to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. "We are still on the run from the Cylons. If we had to launch in response to an attack, she'd be in the direct line of fire. I'd be worrying about her, and that would mean I'd get taken out through not paying attention to my own situation. And if she were to…" He couldn't finish. "…I don't think I could go on, not again."

Athena's eyes had softened completely. "You don't think I worry every time you launch, or Father worries? Apollo, what you do is dangerous, there's no denying that. Every time you went out there I was constantly worrying that this time I would lose a brother. You saw fathers face when we lost Zac." She stepped over to him, closing the gap between them.

"Sheba is more than capable of looking after herself. Trust her, and let her in."

Apollo shook his head as he stepped back. "I can't risk it sis. Not now."

He watched as her face hardened once more. "Fine. You want to throw away your last chance at happiness, be my guest!" She turned to the hatch, but paused before she opened it. "You know, you might as well defect to the Cylons. You're certainly acting like one emotionally! That's what they're calling you now you know. The Human Cylon!" She snapped over her shoulder before she left the cabin, no doubt heading back to the bridge.

Back inside, Apollo found his knees weak, and had to sit down before he fell. Athena's parting remarks ran through his head at near light speed, tearing apart everything in their path. His hands began to shake and no matter how much he tried, they wouldn't stop.

'_I'm not that emotionless… am I?'_

X-X-X-X-X-X

Far across the stars the Firefly Class ship _Serenity _settled down at the Evesdown docks on Persephone. As the ramp lowered, Mal took a deep breath of the air. The scent of hundreds of spices and incenses filtered through his nose, along with the smell of masses of people.

It was good to be back.

As he heard footsteps on the stairs to his right, he quickly switched back into his captain mode. "Okay, Simon and your sister stay on the boat. Just cause that Operative said that he told the Alliance you were no longer a threat don't mean that there ain't still a bounty on your heads. Kaylee, you get us whatever we need and look for passengers. Zoe, Jayne, with me."

Checking once more that his pistol was in his holster, Mal strode off into the crowds, Jayne and Zoe flanking him. From the mouth of _Serenity_'s cargo bay Kaylee and Inara watched him go. Unseen by either of them Wash was also watching, his ghostly form just behind both women.

"Some things never change." Inara sighed.

Kaylee smiled up at the Companion as Simon hovered nearby. River stood at the top of the stairs leading to the forward corridor, her eyes fixed on Wash's ghost. Ever since that first time in the dinning area she had been trying to believe that she was seeing things, going crazy again. She had even asked her brother to check her again, despite her fear of the medical room.

Simon had found nothing wrong, and so far there had been nothing else to show she was losing her mind again. So River was forced to believe that Wash really was here as a ghost, watching over them all. It had been helped when Wash had spoken about things that only he would know and she never did. She may have been a Reader, but even she had not been able to take in everything a person knew at once. Most of the time she only picked up on surface thoughts, which could be pretty funny at times, but it was also embarrassing when it was her brother. Kaylee's mind was nearly always a joy to feel, as it was pure light and happiness. Mal had a lot of repressed feelings, but when he was in the presence of Inara… both of them created waves of passion that had threatened to bowl River over at times, forcing her to flee before she gave into the desires they both felt.

And of course, Jayne's mind was one she did _not _like reading at all. The man was only concerned about three things: Sex, guns and money. The latter two were not quite so bad, but man did that hwoon dahn have a dirty mind!

Away from the ship, Mal continued to watch his six as he strode towards Badgers old place. Although for the sake of his crew he had said that Badger would still be alive, privately he wondered if that Operative had been as thorough as he had implied. While in the past they had never sheltered with Badger after a heist due to the strained relationship between them, they might have taken him out as a matter of course.

But then again Badger was based here, on Persephone, a coreward world. While still a bit frontier when compared to worlds like Ariel and Sihnon, it was certainly more Alliance held than the border worlds. It had just the right mix of both spheres to allow people like Badger to thrive. Being so close to the public might have made the Alliance back off, not wanting to reveal it's darker side to the people.

But then again, maybe not.

Walking down the tunnel made of old containers Mal saw sighs of a running battle. There were dents in the metalwork consistent with weapons fire, and here and there were dark red stains. When he reached the end however they met one of Badger's thugs, still alive and holding an Alliance issue assault rifle.

"Let them in." Badger's voice came from deeper within, and the thug raised the gun enough to let them pass. Stepping through, Mal saw Badger looking as healthy as ever sitting behind his desk.

"Well well, Captain Malcolm Reynolds. Wasn't expecting you to show your face around here any time soon. Not after the stunt you pulled."

"Someone had to do it. Someone had to speak for those people."

"True, but you could have done it a little, shall we say, more delicately. You really stirred up resentment for the Alliance, and they don't like trouble makers."

"Are you going to lecture us on keeping a low profile, or do you have work for us?" Mal asked, keeping his voice calm.

Badger sat there for a long moment, his eyes far away. Mal began to inch his hand towards his gun when Badger spoke. "Funnily enough, there is a possible job on the cards. The usual small transport op, under the radar sorta thing."

"Yea, sounds like old times. Where is the cargo?"

X-X-X-X-X-X

Back on _Serenity_ Kaylee sat in her folding deck chair at the base of the ramp with her parasol and sandals, looking for passengers. She knew however that as long as they had no destination the chances of getting any were slim to none.

Behind her, Simon stood in the open hatchway, watching her. He smiled as she twirled the parasol, the pattern almost hypnotic. Deciding to play a little trick on her worthy of his sister, he quietly stepped down behind her before swiftly removing the chopsticks holding her hair up.

"Hey!" She started as her long hair fell loose, but she brightened when she saw it was him. Smiling sweetly, she put her arms round his shoulders. "You missing me already?"

"Actually, I was remembering the last time I saw you like that." Simon answered; his own arms sliding round her waist. "It was the day I came on board, remember?"

Kaylee smiled brightly. Could she ever! She had never seen a man looking so smart and cool before then! And for him to wish to travel on her sweet _Serenity_…

"I had never seen such a sweet sight before." Simon told her gently.

"Oh sweeties…" She cooed before leaning into him for a kiss.

When Mal returned from Badger that was how he found them, locked together at the mouth and arms round each other. He rolled his eyes in frustration at their obvious display of passion. People passing by paused to take note of the heat that rolled off the pair of them. And right in front of his ship too!

"Oh for crying… you two have bunks, use them!" His voice caused the two of them to slowly separate. Kaylee turned her head to look at him, while keeping her arms around Simon possessively.

"Gwon nee tze-jee duh shr Capt'n."

"Well, my business is that you lovebirds get on board, we're leaving." He already had her deckchair in hand and was stepping into the cargo bay.

"Badger was alive?" Kaylee asked in amazement. "And he has a job for us?"

"Yes to both. But if we're to make that job we have to leave now. Mal leaned to the side to look up the stairs. "Yo! Take us out of the world little Albatross. Got us work to be done."

"Shiny." Kaylee grinned as the hatchway closed behind her.

As he climbed up towards the cockpit, Mal glanced towards the upper catwalk, where Inara stood. He had been surprised at her decision not to look for clients while they had approached the planet. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he had to wonder…

X-X-X-X-X-X

A short distance away Badger watched as _Serenity _lifted off, her two engines roaring as they pushed her bulk into the air. Badger had to admit, Malcolm Reynolds may be a pretentious stuck up fool, but he did know a good ship. It may not look like much, but a Firefly would keep on going when other, fancier ships had fallen to bits.

Badger sighed in resignation. Despite his faults, he found that he actually like Mal in a way. The fact he had stood up against the Alliance and broadcast that recording spoke volumes, as was the fact that he had had the stuffing beaten out of him in the war, and yet he still kept on going.

Too bad Mal's days were numbered.

Wincing in pain, Badger limped to the comm booth he had in his office, leaning heavily on his new walking stick. The Alliance attack had been brutal, the only reason he was still alive was due to the nature of his home, tucked away inside a warren of containers. A grenade had nearly taken his leg off, the shrapnel tearing into it, while most of his boys were dead. But they had held the Alliance off.

So when those two men with blue gloves had turned up unarmed, wishing to speak with him, he had felt cocky enough to let them in.

That had been a really bad decision. They had laid out an offer. Malcolm Reynolds would at some point come to him for work. When he did, Badger was to direct him to one of the boarder moons, where an Alliance cruiser with escorts waited for him. He would be taken into custody for crimes of treason and then publicly executed, along with his crew. The Government did not like troublemakers, and Malcolm Reynolds had been a serious one for years now.

If he had not done it, the Alliance would have come back, only this time with 'special weapons.' Badger had not been willing to risk finding out what that meant. So he had done as they asked, despite the sour taste it left in his mouth.

If there had been any way for him to tip Mal off he would have, but the men had left a pair of agents with him, as 'insurance'. There had been no way out of it. Even if he didn't call in and report the event, the agents would.

Tapping in the code he had been given, Badger waited while the call went through. When it answered, he saw one of the blue handed men sitting behind a desk. _"Well?" _The man asked without preamble.

"It's done. Malcolm's on his way." Badger ground out.

"_Good. Soon this annoyance will be gone, and we'll have our property back. And you can go back to your business, as agreed."_

"Right. Ta." Once the man signed off however, Badger let his forced cheerful look fall. "You liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh bun ur-tze..." he muttered under his breath as he limped away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shadow: **Oh, that dosen't look good for them...

**Apollo: **You're going to get them out of this situation right?

**DR:** Please, this is me you're talking to remember? (sumg grin) Next time, Sheba sees the other zoids, and tells her tale of woe. And not just to the Blitz...

hwoon dahn -/- bastard

Gwon nee tze-jee duh shr -/- mind your own business

liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh bun ur-tze -/- stupid son of a drooling whore and a monkey


	13. Tales of Woe & Forgotten Knowledge

**DR: **Welcome back people! Here Sheba gives the Blitz the condensed version of the BSG storyline. And there are a few surprises on the way...

**Mal: **I hate surprises...

**Zeke: **Well I love them!

**O'Neill: **I have to agree with Mal here. Surprises are just... annoying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Tales of Woe & Forgotten Knowledge

Sheba stood on the small platform just within the Blitz Team's hanger, her arms resting on the railing. Once everyone had gathered she had finally been introduced to the whole group. It was a struggle, keeping track of all those names. Why did everyone have two or even three names? No one on the Colonies or in the fleet did.

A lot of things had been cleared up for her however. The planet was not locked in a war. Instead the primary form of entertainment was gladiatorial combat between teams of pilots and their zoids, and this activity generated a vast amount of work. Indeed, without the zoids there would be no work at all.

Sheba was still trying to get her head around the apparent paradox. These people said that zoids were alive, but they were totally metallic based life forms. It was yet another item that bothered her.

Right now though she put aside her concerns to focus on what was happening in front of her. The young lad called Jamie had told the others that they had a match scheduled in two days time. In response, nearly all of the others had moved through to the hanger. Sheba, filled with curiosity, had followed.

It had taken her a few centons to get her breath back when she saw what resided within. That blond man, Bit, had not been kidding when he said that zoid she saw earlier was a little one. The others in here were all larger, some of them titanic!

And yet... she was not unduly threatened by any of them. Sheba had spent her life fighting machine life forms, the Cylons, but these zoids were so out of the box her honed instincts didn't know how to respond.

Certainly some of them had aspects that could be menacing. The one she saw earlier was standing in a bay right at her left side, with the bay next to it filled with a massive beast. She had never seen that style before. The four thick legs led up to a fat body, while the 'head' had a pair of long horns sprouting out, with a long flexible appendage hanging between them. Two huge ear-like things were to the back.

At the far end to her right were two zoids that clearly were meant to fly, given the large wings they had instead of arms or forelegs. Everything about those two screamed with speed. She couldn't see how they were different at this distance, except for size, shape and colour. Sheba had been a little alarmed at first when she saw the teal haired Pierce actually sit in the silver one's mouth, but since none of the others acted surprised or scared, she decided not to make a scene.

In the bay next to that one however was a beast that really did send shivers up her spine. The dark grey armour hid some of the details, but that made the beast even more menacing. The two thick legs and massive head spoke about pure power, and the red eyes made her skin crawl. But the effect was offset by the way it acted towards the young man who stood on a gantry by its head. She couldn't hear his words, but the zoid would croon and growl every now and again.

In the next bay stood the white one, looking very sleek and pure. She recognised the general shape as the same as the creature the team had left still sleeping in the main room. Sheba would not be surprised if this one was just as predatory as the other one hinted at.

And there was the one directly to her right, the real titan in the group. It was so large it took up two bays worth of space, and it bristled with weapons. And yet, despite its size, this one exuded no threat at all. It was awe inspiring, but not threatening.

Hearing footsteps just behind her, Sheba turned her head to see Sarah stepping up besides her. The sleeping infant with the black hair was cradled in her arms, held in the way only a mother could.

"It is an impressive sight isn't it?" Sarah said gently. "Sometimes I come and stand here and watch them tend to their zoids, just to remind myself how lucky I am."

"How so?" Sheba asked before she could stop herself. She flushed as she realised that question might not be one Sarah was comfortable answering. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry…"

"No, it's okay." Sarah shifted the child a little. "I got pregnant when I was barely out of childhood, taken in by a real bastard. After that I fell in with a group who became an illegal, underground movement. I was a wanted criminal. When they fell, I was able to make a deal with the authorities. But even with that, I was isolated by everyone around me.

"Then I came here. These people welcomed me in, let me into their lives." Sarah flushed and smiled at some small detail. "I came looking for shelter, they gave me a home."

"And love?" Sheba smiled, putting two and two together.

Sarah went even more red. "Yes, yes I did. I wasn't looking, but me and Leon just… clicked."

"Sarah, there's something that has been bothering me." Sheba turned to fully face her. "You introduced Leena as Leena Toros Cloud, and then you used 'Toros' again for both Leon and Steve. Why is that?"

Sarah looked at her in shock. "It's their family name. Don't you have a family or surname?"

Sheba shook her head. "No. Where I come from, no-ones had any more than one name for millennia."

Sarah was silent for a moment, clearly taking this in. "So… how do you know who your family is?"

"We just know." Sheba then glanced toward Leena, who was currently sitting in her zoid, the cockpit open. "You haven't told me why you used that name with all three of them though, or why Leena has an extra one after it."

"Well, Steve Toros is the father of Leon and Leena, so they both inherit his family name. Now since Leena is married to Bit Cloud…" She nodded towards him. "She now takes his family name as well. Most of the time however she is simply known as 'Leena Cloud'. It's traditional for the woman to assume her husband's family name."

"So she doesn't have too?"

Sarah smiled. "Technically no, but I doubt many people consider that." She looked at Sheba in curiosity. "What about you? Anyone special back where you're from?"

"Yes, I'd like to hear about that too." Unnoticed by both women, Stoller had moved away from his zoid and now stood at the top of the stairs leading down to the ground floor, his arms crossed. Behind him the others were slowly gathering at the base of the stairs. "So far we've been telling you about us and our world, but we've not heard anything about where you're from. I think it's time you told us."

Sheba had never liked challenges, and the look in Stoller's eyes was clearly a challenge. Her own eyes narrowed as she tilted her head up a bit, the more to look down her nose at him. She had used the same tactic on Starbuck when he had tried to make that bet before the jump on Gamoray.

And yet… he had a valid point. So far she had been asking questions, and not answering any.

"Stoller, ease off a bit there." Bit called up as he climbed the stairs. Stoller glared at him as he stepped past to face Sheba. "As much as I'd like to say don't mind him, I'm curious too. I'd like to hear your story too. Don't feel that you have to tell us everything right now through…"

Sheba let herself relax at the concern in his voice. They weren't going to pressure her just yet.

"I hope you don't mind us staying for that talk too?" The voice came from behind her, inside the base. Turning, she saw two new men standing with Steve. The first was about her height, with youthful features but age filled blue eyes. The other had flaming red hair with yellow highlights and a silver lock running from his forehead. And his eyes looked old, as if he'd seen far too much.

Sheba froze for a second, her hand drifting slightly to her blaster. But the tension defused when Bit saw them both. "Christian! Richter! You didn't say you were coming round!"

The blue-eyed, dark brown haired one smiled. "Well, it was sort of unplanned. But we do have an ulterior motive I'm afraid."

"Yes… you see, it concerns your guest." The other man now spoke, his eyes on Sheba.

"Me?" She asked, a nest of snakes forming in her gut.

"Yes. You see, we saw you crash. And we know you came from somewhere else. But we would like to know _where _you came from."

Sheba gulped nervously.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Apollo lowered himself into the Viper B gingerly, acutely aware that this fighter was Achilles personal craft. While the cockpit was arranged just like any other Viper, there were small details that showed how personalised the craft was. The interior paint was darker, and there were a set of extra switches added above the weapons panel. These were standard on the Viper B, as they controlled the variable weapon system.

He knew that Achilles was doing him a favour loaning him his fighter. Apollo had to wonder when and how he would collect it. He also knew that if he got this ship wreaked Achilles would rip him limb from limb, to say nothing of what his _sister _would do to him!

As he began the pre-flight ignition sequence, Apollo took a moment to look around the cramped bay on the _Rosetta._ Just behind him the shuttle rested, Croft's team sorting out their equipment just outside the hatch. Apollo knew that they also had a Landram locked inside the shuttle, ready to roll once they hit the ground.

To his left, as ever, Starbuck and the rest of his flight were going through their own pre-flight checks. He could see that Starbuck sat in the closest viper, his helmet resting on the fuselage before him. Sensing eyes on him, Starbuck looked up before grinning at Apollo. Apollo couldn't help but grin back; Starbuck's enthusiasm was infectious.

In front of his, barely a viper's length beyond his nose, the vastness of space opened up, the effected lessened by the overhanging nose of the destroyer. In the centre of that panoramic view of the stars the star around which the planet they were heading for was larger than any other, and growing larger and brighter by the centon.

"_Two centares to planet. Stand by to launch in ten centons." _The voice of _Rosetta'_s deck chief buzzed over the comm system, spurring Apollo to finish his checks. Once they were done he sat back, waiting for the order to go.

"_Hey Apollo?"_

"Yes Starbuck?"

"_How badly did she chew you out? You came out of there looking like Death himself had shown up. Or worse, the Count." _Starbuck didn't need to say the name: Apollo knew who he was talking about.

"Pretty badly bucko. She practically accused me of acting like a Cylon."

Starbuck was silent for a long moment… a bad sign. _"Well, you have been acting a little cold and harsh lately…"_

"Thanks for the moral support Starbuck." Apollo snapped sarcastically.

For several centons Starbuck was silent, letting his old friend cool off a bit. Then he ventured to speak again.

"_Apollo… she'll be alright. We'll find her safe and sound. That lady can take care of herself."_

"I hope your right…" Apollo half whispered.

"_Stand by pilots, prepare to launch." _At the deck chiefs words Apollo struck the buttons that started up the ion engines turbines, the cockpit filled with the rising whine of the engines cycling up. Priming the turbos, his thumb hovered over the button, waiting…

"_Major Apollo, Launch when ready."_

X-X-X-X-X-X

Sheba looked about her, feeling on the spot. She stood with her back to the huge wall screen in the main room, the Blitz team and their two new guests sitting in the couches facing her. Their expressions ranged from obvious curiosity and interest to down right suspicion, with a few blank faces thrown into the mix too.

Standing there, with everyone looking at her, waiting, Sheba suddenly found her voice stuck in her throat. She struggled to find the way to start her tale. After a few microns she decided to start with the basics.

"As most of you already know, my name is Sheba. I am a Captain in the Colonial Fleet, in command of a squadron of thirty-six fighters. The fleet was created to defend the Twelve Colonies of Man from any and all external threats. My home base is known as the Battlestar _Galactica, _one of our last great warships."

'_That name sounds familiar…' _Richter thought to himself, as he got the sense that he was forgetting something vital. Deciding he could think about this later, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and focused on what Sheba was saying.

"According to our history, Mankind evolved on a world we know as Kobol. After several thousand yahrens the world could not support human life and so the thirteen tribes left the world, seeking a new home. The first twelve tribes found what would become the Colonies, twelve habitual worlds in stable orbits of a trinary star system. The thirteenth tribe however went a separate way and was never heard of again." On the faces of the people around her Sheba saw that several of them were looking at her in bewilderment, but she pressed on.

"For almost five millennia the twelve worlds lived in relative peace. Sometimes a minor disagreement would occur between the worlds but nothing drastic.

"We had good relations with our interstellar neighbours, trade agreements and the like. All except one race… the Cylons."

'_Cylons…' _Suddenly that dormant thought leapt back to the forefront of Richter's mind. If he had not been sitting he knew he would have staggered as long forgotten memories flooded back.

While everyone else was focused on Sheba, Christian noted how Richter reacted to that name. While it sounded a lot like Cybrid to Christian, the way Richter paled was far more than it deserved. _'You know that name… are you still holding back?'_

Sheba ploughed on, not seeing how Richter reacted. "The Cylons were a race of lizard like creatures, fiercely territorial and expansionistic. They had this idea of a perfect universe, one were order was supreme. Truth was it was all about control, no free will or creativity. They saw mankind as a potential threat, and so watched us. After a time they realised that the human form is the most adaptable, and so they began to create a new set of servant machines. They had for some time used robots as slave labour, and now they created a new style based on humans.

"The new model Cylons had their first test against one of our neighbours. In response to their call for aid, we helped them take back their nation, their world. It was during this operation that we had open conflict with them for the first time. Shortly before then our trade ships and lone vessels were attacked by unknown craft, almost never leaving any survivors.

"After we helped our allies, the Cylons sent an armada to the Twelve Worlds, expecting to simply crush us in one brutal attack, since they were so technically advanced over us." At this point Sheba smiled. "They didn't expect us to be ready for them. Our forces threw back the Cylon fleet, despite heavy losses. And so started the Cylon War.

"We soon learned something quite horrific. Just before the attacks on our shipping, the machines the Cylon's had built based on our image had turned against them, wiping out their creators. Now ruling themselves, they had decided to take the Cylon's vision of a united galaxy to every corner of it, crushing anything that stood in their way."

To the Blitz and Christian listening to the story, it sounded a lot like what had happened with the Cybrids. Christian himself was feeling a strong sense of de-jar-vu. At least this time it hadn't been humans who had created the machines.

Sheba began to warm to her tale. "For the next thousand yahrens we stood our ground. The Cylons would attack us, and we would counter. Each time we threw them back before they ever reached our worlds. Sometimes we launched our own attacks into their territory, in an attempt to stop the war.

"Over that long time, our people began to feel invincible. We began to believe that we could never be beaten, that our human sprit could defy any odds. This reached new heights in the last hundred yahrens since our new fighters and warships were beating the Cylon's own vessels more often than not. We had always had an advantage in fighter combat, and our warships were catching up with the Cylon's. It has reached the point where we are almost at the same level of technology as they are." Now Sheba's smiled faded.

"Then about a yahren ago the Cylons sent a message, asking for a peace treaty. They were tired of fighting us. I wasn't there at the time, the ship I was on was currently far behind Cylon lines after a failed attack one and a half yahrens before, so I have no idea what they actually said. But our leaders accepted the Cylons words at face value, believing that at last we would have peace after nearly a millennium of war.

"It was a lie." Sheba scowled, her expression dark. "It was all part of an elaborate trap. They lured all our Battlestars, our largest and most powerful ships, away to a remote corner of the system, while the rest of the fleet stood down, sitting in dry docks and shipyards." She swallowed before she continued.

"The Battlestars were ambushed by a vast horde of their Raiders, where four of the five ships were destroyed, including the flagship. They were caught completely unprepared, unable to get their fighters out before the Cylons were all over them. And when the Vipers were at last launched, the Cylons were picking them off as they emerged from the launch tubes.

"It might have all ended there had not one Battlestar been at combat alert. That battlestar was the _Galactica. _Her commander, Commander Adama, had sent out a patrol. When he was unable to raise them, and then his sensors reported a wall of craft closing, he tried to warn the fleet. But the President of the Council of Twelve, the leading figures from each of the Twelve Worlds, would not listen. Only later on did we learn that one of those men was a traitor, who made a deal with the Cylons.

"_Galactica _was able to get her fighters out, but they were vastly outnumbered. And that's when Adama figured out the other half of the Cylons plan. You see, one of the fighters he sent on patrol returned just before the attack reached them. The pilot told him that the fighters had not come from a base ship, just an empty tanker. So Adama had to wonder, just where were their Baseships. Then he knew." Sheba paused before she gave the punch line.

"They were over our worlds, ready to attack them. And none of them were ready or able to defend themselves, due to the actions of Baltar's men."

"Adama tried to get back, tried to warn them… but it was too late. By the time his ship got back, the attacks had already happened."

The reactions of the Blitz were many and varied. Naomi's lower lip was trembling as she clutched Janet to her, Brad's arm round her shoulders. Sarah too was crying, tears running down her cheeks. She refused to hide though, instead just clutching Leon's hand. Miranda however felt no compulsion to do the same and was clinging to Vega.

Vega himself had a dark look on his face, while Bit and Leena held hands, their faces pained. Stoller scowled openly, while even Steve had lost his happy face. Christian however showed little reaction. He had seen the results of a worldwide massacre before.

"Most men would have given up, gone out in a blaze of glory in one last desperate stand, but not Adama. He realised the only way for the human race, for the colonies to survive, was to retreat and escape, and live to fight another day. So he gathered as many ships and survivors as he could, saving as many as possible before they fled the Colonies.

"Since then, the fleet has been running from the Cylons. Along the way, they met up with my father's ship, the Battlestar _Pegasus, _and found a number of other worlds. But always the Cylon menace was trailing us, though we think we may have at last lost them."

For a moment no one spoke, then Bit had to ask something. "But… how did you decide which way to go? I mean, you could have gone in any direction."

Sheba smiled sadly. "Adama gave the people hope by recalling a legend, one that has remained with us ever since the Colonies were founded. It spoke about the Thirteenth Tribe, our long lost brothers and sisters. The legend goes that they_ did _find a home, far out across the Galaxy. A shining planet known as Earth."

As one the Blitz Teams head's spun round to look at Christian, whose expression was so comical that Bit couldn't help but chuckle at it. He sat there, eyes wide and jaw slightly open.

"What? What's so funny?" Sheba asked.

Christian blinked a few times before he got his voice back. "I'm sorry, did you say _Earth_?"

"Yes…" Sheba's eyes widened. "You know where it is?"

"I ought to… I grew up on it."

Sheba was slack jawed in amazement. While they had all hoped that this world would have given them the final clue as to where Earth was, she had never expected it to actually happen!

"Then… you are of the Thirteenth Tribe! How advanced is Earth now? How…"

"Whoa, slow down a second." Christian held up his hands to halt Sheba's flood of questions. "Firstly, I don't know how advanced Earth is right now, since I left there over eleven hundred years ago… long story." He commented at her shocked look. "But there's something else. I don't know how to tell you, but as far as humans from Earth are concerned, Mankind evolved on Earth itself, not on some distant planet."

Sheba was stunned at such a claim. How could the Thirteenth Tribe have forgotten their heritage? What could have happened that would have caused such a loss? "You mean… you know nothing of Kobol, of the Atlantean Tribe, of the other tribes like Capricorn, Scorpio…?"

Christian frowned. "Capricorn, Scorpio… those I do know of, but in a different context. From Earth in the night sky people could see patterns in the stars. There were twelve patterns which were supposed to affect how a person thought and acted, depending on where the various planets in the system were in relation to those signs. These twelve tribes, they wouldn't happen to have been called Aries, Leo, Sagittarius, Taurus, Virgo, Capricorn, Gemini, Libra, Aquarius, Cancer, Scorpio and Pisces?"

Sheba nodded, amazed that he had named them all perfectly.

"Hmm, interesting. Never heard of an Atlantean… Wait…" he trailed off. "If this Atlantean Tribe had named their city Atlantis, then _that_ makes sense. Certainly explains several things."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Leena asked, puzzled at his words.

"You've never heard the legend of Atlantis, the advanced city in a time when the rest of mankind thought bashing your food over the head with a wooden club was a good idea? The city that sank beneath the waves?"

Sarah nodded, comprehension flooding her face. "If that truly was this tribe, and their city was lost to them, they would have lost all their technology, all records. The survivors would have had to rebuild from the ground up."

"But that doesn't explain the DNA records." Christian commented. "Even with the large gap between the proto-human apes and 'modern' humans in the fossil records, how is it that human DNA is almost the same as the DNA of an animal native to Earth, which there is a clear fossil record of?"

"Centuries of breeding between the two groups, like here on Zi between humans and Ancient Zoidians?" Sarah suggested. "After all, which ever group had the greater numbers would contribute the bulk of the DNA."

Christian nodded. "That would make sense, but still…"

The sudden bleeping from Kane's pocket cut him off. Kane, who had been silent for a long time, was startled by the noise before he could respond. Swiftly removing the phone, he flipped it open to see who was calling him.

"Auri!" he said as his wife's face appeared on the tiny screen. "What's the big emergency? Phantom scare someone silly again?" He smiled.

"Cut it Richter." Auri's voice was cold and filled with trepidation. "The red alarm in your private office is wailing." Kane's face paled once more that day.

"What does that mean?" Brad asked.

Kane looked up, a spark of worry in his eyes. "It means that a ship or ships are entering this solar system."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DR: **Duh dun da!

**Carter: **Twelve worlds... (starts to break up)

**O'Neill: **Come here... (takes her into his arms)

**Mal: **Did she say twelve worlds? Man, that's nasty...

**DR: **Correct. Next time, contact is established, Apollo hurts Sheba and gets a right telling off from his sister, Starbuck learns he can't get up to his usual antics here, and Kane is in hot water...


	14. Welcome to Zi

**DR: **Welcome back everyone! And now for the moment you've all ben waiting for... Sheba's rescue party reaches Zi. Ahead we have Kane acting all mysterious, Sheba getting hurt, Apollo geting told off, and Starbuck realises he's out of luck on this world!

**Starbuck: **Huh? How am I out of luck?

**DR: **Read and find out!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Welcome to Zi

For a moment everyone was quiet, stunned at Richter's news. But more alarming for the Blitz was the look of fear in his eyes. Just what was he so afraid of?

Christian was, predictably, the first to react. "How close is it?" He snapped, his voice professional. Sheba looked again at him, noting how his whole posture had subtly altered. Before he had been laid back, relaxing with friends. Now he had that hard edge that she saw with her father and other combat veterans.

Richter turned to look at Auri again. "Can you send the feed to the Blitz?" On the screen Auri's eyebrow rose, but she did as he asked.

Jamie was already bringing up the feed when Kane looked up. As the screen powered up, Sheba was struck by a joyful thought. "It could be my friends, looking for me!"

"Maybe, but let's see…" Christian began, but he stopped when the feed came through. "Hell! It's already inside the orbit of the fifth world! She's really motoring now!"

Indeed, the blip on the screen was racing across the map, laser perfect for Zi. The speed the contact was moving at was insane! Christian and Kane both realized that the ship was now at full power, whereas before she had been cruising.

"At that speed, she'll be here within the hour." Christian stated, doing a rough calculation in his head.

Kane sighed. "It'll take at least twice that for my Whale King to get here. I'm afraid I can't support you this time."

"Hold on a micron!" Sheba stepped between the two of them. "That ship is likely looking for me. You don't have to assume that it's a hostile!"

"Maybe, but still, better safe than sorry."

Suddenly Auri Kane stepped into the discussion.

"_Guys, the small contact at the head of the group just sent a return ping on our sensors frequency. They know we know they're there."_

X-X-X-X-X-X

Apollo stared at the world that was growing in his forward view. He was flying point, with the _Rosetta _behind him flanked by Starbuck's Vipers. While everyone hoped that there would be no violence, it was best to be prepared. As such, as soon as the Viper B's advanced sensors had picked up the sensor web that originated on the planet, he had sent a pulse back on the same frequency, letting them know they knew they were watching. Hopefully, things would go smoothly.

As he adjusted his course slightly, Apollo sighed as he felt the Viper B's sluggish response. The Mark II-B was a fine attack ship, but he was used to the almost instant responses of the regular Viper. The II-B's heavier armour and weaponry slowed things down just a bit, but it was enough for Apollo to sense the lag.

He had to admit, Sheba had picked a lovely looking world to crash on. The band of blue oceans ran right round the globe, while on the dark side a network of glowing lights marked towns and cities.

"_Nice place. It'd be a shame to make a mess of it."_ Starbuck's flippant remark sparked a small grin on Apollo's face.

"_Yes Starbuck, but the low orbit plane is filled with debris." _Athena's voice filtered over the comm system. _"Even you wouldn't risk your fighter in there."_

"_That a challenge Athena?" _Starbucks tone was jovial.

"Don't even think about it Starbuck." Apollo cut in. "My sensors are reading a mass of fine debris, too small for regular sensors. You'd never be able to react in time."

"_Huh, guess these people don't care about littering." _A short chorus of laughter followed Starbucks comment. Fighting back his mirth, Apollo opened a channel to the _Rosetta._

"How do you plan on doing this then Captain?"

Athena was quiet for a moment before answering. _"We're not picking up any beacons, but that might mean she hasn't switched hers on in case of someone local noticing it. Let's try a standard hail for her comm system…"_

X-X-X-X-X-X

Sheba stood defiantly before Christian, her eyes flaring. No one knew what could have happened next had not the room been shaken by a very loud Liger's roar. It was loud enough that Janet stirred in her sleep, while little Leanne simple chortled in glee.

Bit shot up and raced into the hanger, only to come face to face with Liger Zero. The Liger had almost stuck his head over the railing. The other two Ultimate X zoids stood on each shoulder.

"Liger! What's the matter?"

**#That funny fighter craft is talking! I think someone is calling on it's comm!# **The Liger replied. Bit turned to relay the message.

"Hey Sheba, Liger thinks someone is calling your ship."

"What?" Sheba's eye widened, before she quickly stepped past Bit and tore down the stairs. She didn't even notice that she was threading her way between the zoids legs to reach her mangled Viper.

When she had seen it, Sheba had been quite upset at the damage. The first third of the starboard engine was compressed into the middle third, the engine almost halved in length. The right wing was folded into the engine too, the laser itself buried somewhere in the midst of the turbine. The fighter's skin was slashed along the right side, showing how close the debris she had hit had come to tearing into the nose, or the cockpit.

The belly of the Viper was almost black, but Sheba could tell that it was just scorching. The hull itself was fine. Course with the engine damage this Viper was not getting off the ground anytime soon, but at least it was salvageable.

As she climbed onto the trailer where it had been left, she heard the very welcome sound of Athena's voice, static laced though it was. _"Repeat, this is Captain Athena to Silver Spar Leader. Do you read me?" _Sheba scrabbled for the comm system.

"Athena! I hear you!"

"_Sheba? Is that you? You're all broken up."_

"Yes it's me!" Sheba frantically began to fiddle with the comm board, trying to clear up the line.

"_Thank the Lords of Kobol!"_ Athena's voice came through a bit clearer now. _"When you went down, we all…"_

"I'm all right Athena, I'm all right." Sheba had shifted around on the fuselage, and could see the Blitz moving through to see what was happening. The other two men were also there, Christian's face twisted into a look of amazement. "How's that stubborn brother of yours, Apollo, doing?" Christian's face was even more clearly stunned.

"_He's been even worse since he heard. He was all set to beg my father to let him come on the rescue mission." _That small fact filled Sheba's heart with joy. He did feel for her after all!

"Really?"

"_Really. I managed to wring some more out of him, concerning you. I'll tell you about it later. Right now there's a really over eager pilot here who wants to say hello."_

"_Hey Sheba!" _She grinned as Starbuck exuberant greeting filled the air. Even over the comm she could hear the faint whine of Viper engines, telling her he was in one.

"Hello Starbuck. You here to keep Apollo in line?"

"_Actually…" _She could almost see the grin that was on his face. _"…I was kinda hoping to help him step _out _of line and get him to actually admit his feelings to you!"_

"Now _that _would be an achievement!" Sheba laughed, the tension completely gone. Lords it was good to hear her friends' voices once more!

"_Sheba…" _There he was, Apollo. _"…What's the situation on the ground down there? You all right?" _Was it her imagination, or was there a very real layer of concern in his voice, particularly in the last bit?

"Everything's fine Apollo. I'm okay, aside a bump on the head. My Vipers a mess, but she could fly again. I've met some of the locals…" She glanced over at the Blitz. "…and been making some new friends. Things are a little strange down here, but it's not too bad. It's actually quite exciting"

"_Good._" Apollo replied with relief. _"Can you upload your location?"_

"Hold on." She looked into the cockpit before reaching in and flicking some switches. When nothing happened she sat back. "No, the systems dead."

"_Okay, keep the line open and we'll trace your location. Just sit tight."_

"I'm not going anywhere Apollo." Her words, innocent enough on the surface, were loaded with double meaning.

Richter Kane stepped forwards. "Sheba, I suggest you ask your ships captain to hold position behind one of the moons, until we can arrange a safe holding point in orbit. It might not be wise to expose your presence to the world just yet."

"You can do that? Get us an orbit that no one will look at?"

Kane smiled. "I control ninety percent of all ground based observatories and space sensors. I can arrange one that is clear of the orbital debris."

"Meanwhile I'll talk to the governments on this world. Give them a heads up and arrange for a suitable cover story for those Kane here doesn't control." Christian commented, a sly look in his eyes.

Sheba smiled in thanks before raising her mike. "Athena, I've been talking to two rather influential people down here. They suggest you keep the _Rosetta _on the far side of one of the moons until they can arrange for a proper low orbit point for you, safe from observation."

"_Smart idea. Okay, we'll get into position, and then we'll head down. See you in say a half centare?"_

"I'll see you then." Sheba smiled as she laid the comm unit down, leaving the channel open as Apollo had asked.

"Well, we'd best be off to see about that orbital slot." Christian smiled, his earlier tension and hard edge gone. "Congratulations Sheba. Looks like you're going home."

"Well, not for a while." She smiled back, their earlier conflict forgotten. As he began to turn away she remembered something. "One thing before you go. When I spoke to my friends, you reacted to their names. Why was that?" Several of the Blitz nodded, having seen the same thing.

"Oh, it's just those names, Apollo and Athena. In an ancient culture on Earth, thousands of years ago, one of the civilisations had a pantheon of gods they worshiped. Two of them were called Apollo and Athena." He smiled before leaving the hanger, Richter with him.

Sheba shook her head at the chances of such a coincidence, before she turned back to the Blitz. "What the frak is a year?"

X-X-X-X-X-X

Mnementh hummed to himself as he flew away from the Blitz base. Wings spread wide he glided along, enjoying the feel of the air moving across his wings and skin.

Within the cockpit though, Christian was not as content. Leaving his zoid to fly, he turned his seat around to look back at Richter.

Richter was sat there, still mulling over everything he had heard from Sheba. He knew that she had been giving them the abridged version of events, but even that much filled in so much more…

Feeling eyes on him, he looked up to see Christian glaring at him, arms folded across his chest. The corners of his mouth were turned down, and his brow was furrowed.

"You didn't tell me everything Richter."

Richter sighed. "I had hoped I wouldn't have too."

"How do you expect me to trust you when you continue to withhold information that may be vital to the safety of this world and its people?" Christian had never liked being lied to or deceived, but not being told the full story was worse. "Just how much of what you told me was true, and what was false to make it 'easier to believe'?" Richter could hear the quotation marks in Christian's voice.

"Christian, I didn't lie. Technically, I told you the truth."

"Just not the whole truth." Christian's voice was still firm.

Auri had once told Richter about Christian's temper and drive. If he wanted something it was almost impossible to put him off. And he had lived long enough to hone that 'leader' tone of voice to a razor fine edge.

"Okay, I'll tell you the whole truth…" Richter looked into Christian's crystal blue eyes. "But once you learn the truth, you can't unlearn it. You may never sleep well ever again. I don't."

"I'll take that risk." Christian's face and voice had not altered one inch.

Taking a deep breath, Kane set about telling him everything…

X-X-X-X-X-X

Apollo watched the ground below as he flew towards where Sheba's signal was coming from. After they had parked the _Rosetta _behind on of the planets moons Athena had transferred to the shuttle. Now she rode down with Croft's team, himself and Starbuck flying cover.

Apollo had been grateful for Achilles lending him his fighter when they had entered low orbit. The more powerful sensors on the Viper B had allowed him to plot where the orbital debris was and guide the three ships around the belts. Most of it would drop into the planet's atmosphere within the next sectar. It was just unfortunate that Sheba had caught a piece.

Once they were within the ionosphere, they had headed for Sheba's location, skirting around the towns and cities. There was no need just yet to reveal their presence to the bulk of the planet's people.

As they had flown, Apollo had allowed his eyes to wander over the land. The continent they were flying over was what they had expected of this world, dry and arid. Dusty plains and bleak looking ridges and hills formed the bulk of the terrain, though here and there green plants grew, tucked away in valleys or hugging rivers. When the shuttle crew had reported the temperature was higher than Caprica had been in the summer, Starbuck had delivered a line only he could utter.

"_Well, at least it's a dry heat!"_

Yet despite the arid land, Apollo found that he didn't find it so bad. After all the barren worlds he had seen, this one was much nicer to look at than the others. Even Caprica had had arid regions. And Kobol had been a desert world, though that might have been a result of age and the pulsar it orbited rather than climate.

Soon though they were almost at her signal, and Apollo felt the snakes rising in his gut. Athena's words to him still ran through his mind, and the tearing feelings he had when he had heard that Sheba had gone down… Apollo wasn't sure he could take that again.

And yet… Lately he had been getting disapproving looks from everyone around him; His sister Athena, Starbuck, Achilles, even his father and Colonel Tigh. They all looked at him as if he was crazy.

Maybe he was he mused as ahead a pale coloured building came into view. He was pushing away a beautiful and talented woman. But Apollo was also afraid.

Looking down as he and Starbuck began to circle the building as the shuttle settled down, he saw a number of people standing outside a set of huge doors. Even from this altitude, he could see that Sheba was one of them. Sighing to himself, he prepared to land.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Now I see why that craft of yours is built like that." Brad commented as the two new fighters roared overhead, the thunder of their engines loud in the clear air. Just behind them the boxy shuttle swooped down to land before the base.

Sheba smiled as she heard Brad's words, but her eyes were focused on the two fighters that were looping around and heading back, clearly slowing down in preparation for landing. With Starbuck in one, then Apollo would be in the other.

Once the shuttle had touched down, two of Croft's men stepped out, sweeping the region around the shuttle. Normally the rest would not disembark until the first two had cleared the area, but as they were landing with friends the attitude was a little more relaxed.

Not that Athena would have waited anyway. She strode out of the shuttle at a rapid pace, her eyes on Sheba. Grinning broadly, the two friends closed the distance between them.

"Sheba, so good to see you!" Athena told her as they embraced. "You had us all worried sick for a while there!"

"I knew you'd come back for me."

As they parted the two vipers rolled to a stop next to the shuttle, their canopies rising. Starbuck was the first out, leaping from his fighter to the ground. "Hey Sheba! Miss me?" He grinned.

"Hello Starbuck. How does it feel to be the rescuer this time?" Before he could respond however, Sheba's eyes had moved over to the other pilot. "APOLLO!" She cried as she ran over to him.

Apollo turned and had to step back suddenly to maintain his balance as Sheba almost threw herself at him. She clung to him tightly, clearly not wanting to let go. To the Blitz watching, it was heart warming to see such passion. Sarah nodded as something she had suspected was confirmed.

"Sheba…" For a moment Apollo allowed his feelings to surface, whispering her name. The feel of her toned body pressed against his was heavenly! Indeed it eclipsed the feelings he had had when Serina had done the same thing…

Thoughts about his lost wife brought the shutters back down, and he stiffened. Sheba began to lose her joy when she felt him stop hugging her and just held her. Looking up at his face, she could see how his eyes were hardening, how he was locking up his feelings again.

"Captain, I hope our hosts have been looking after you well?" He asked formally.

"Yes. Yes they have." She answered back, pulling away a little as her voice hardened, fighting to keep back her tears. To everyone watching the pair of them, it was clear that something was amiss.

"Good. Now would you care to explain why you decided to risk yourself by going lower than planned, when you knew there was debris in orbit?" Concern and fear about her safety made Apollo's voice harder, sharper than he intended. It came out harsh and remorseless.

Sheba slowly backed up, her face filled with shock and hurt. Tears began to well up in her eyes, and one hand rose to her mouth.

Apollo suddenly realised how his question had come across, and tried to reach out to her. "Sheba…"

But she turned away, running back into the Blitz Base, tears running down her face. The Blitz parted for her, watching as she tore through the hanger. After her sobs had faded, they all turned back to glare at Apollo.

"What'd you have to go and do that for?" Bit yelled at him, for once loosing his cool. "That woman feels for you, and you act like she's nothing!"

"He's right Apollo." Starbuck leaned against his viper, arms folded across his chest. "That was really stupid. I think even stupider than some of the stunts I've pulled."

Athena however didn't react with words. Not at first. She strolled up to her brother and slapped him across the face before she yelled at him. "Apollo, you are the most fraked up brother I know! Lords sometimes you are so dense I wonder how you get your viper off the ground!"

Apollo, feeling very put down and under the spotlight, tried to respond. "Athena…"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING SERINA UP AGAIN!" Athena cut him off. "I knew her too, and you know what? I'd think she would have wanted you to have a life, not moping around too afraid to feel anything again! I doubt she would have sealed with you had she known you were going to act like this!"

Turning on her heal, Athena strode towards the Blitz, leaving Apollo slack jawed behind her. After a moment Starbuck followed her.

"Sorry about that. My brother is acted like an idiot." Athena took a deep breath before she held out her hand. "I'm Captain Athena, thank you for looking after our pilot and my friend."

"Oh it was no trouble at all." Sarah answered, sliding her hand into Athena's. She noted Athena was surprised at the contact at first, but quickly recovered. _'They must have a variation on the handshake.'_

"All the same, thank you still. Sheba is one of my best friends, and to be honest we need every pilot we have." Athena motioned over her shoulder. "Even one's like Captain Starbuck here. Piece of advice: don't get into a card game with this man."

"Athena, now you've ruined any chance of me exploring what people do around her for fun." He turned a dazzling smile on Sarah and the other ladies in the Blitz. Sarah had to admit he definitely had a roguish charm that complemented his boyish good looks, along with a magnetism that acted on a very basic level. Put simply, Starbuck was a desirable man, a real lady-killer. "And any friend of Sheba is a friend of mine, Siress….?" He trailed off for the moment, the questioning tone of his last word clear.

Sarah smiled. She had seen many a lady-killer in the Backdraft. They tended not to last long. "Sarah. Sarah Obscura Toros to be exact." While Starbuck looked a little lost, she motioned to the man next to her. "This is my husband Leon Toros."

"Ah…" Starbucks face was a picture as he looked over Leon, who had realised what was happening and was putting on an act of a tough man who didn't like someone trying to chat up his wife. Starbuck looked over the solidly built man before him before smiling. "Hi." He turned towards the others.

"Don't even try it." Leena told him coldly, causing the Colonial to take a step back.

"Yes, this one could break you in half." Bit jested as he slipped an arm round Leena's waist. "Trust me, I know what she's like when annoyed."

Starbuck's eyes widened a little, before he looked at the rest of them. Naomi was encircled in Brad's arms, while Pierce rested a hand on Jamie's shoulder. Even Miranda was standing close to Vega, signifying that she was already taken. Realising the message they were all sending out, his face fell.

"What's the matter Starbuck, giving up?" Athena teased, secretly enjoying his crestfallen look. "I thought you had given up on the whole 'having a stunning woman on each planet' thing after you and Cassie started getting close."

"Yea well… Just checking out the scenery." Starbuck grinned lamely, prompting laughter from everyone gathered there.

As the laughter faded and the others began to introduce themselves, Sarah decided to slip back inside. "Leon, I'd best go find Sheba. Poor woman could likely use some moral support right now."

Leon nodded, thinking the same thing. "I'll see about cornering that Apollo."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mal: **Huh... he can win 10 to 1 odds against dogfights, but can't handle his own sister. Sounds familiar...

**Simon: **River's not that bad!

**DR: **In any case, that it's for now. Next time, we look in on the Cylons (you're not going to like what they have planned), the Blitz play hosts, Sarah and Sheba talk, and Adama gets the good news! And if you all review, then I might just put that chapter up tomorrow!

**Zeke: **So review! (munch)

**Shadow: **(enters room) All right, who stole my popcorn?

**Zeke: **Oh oh...


	15. Future Plans

**DR: **Thanks for all the reviews people! Though fro some strange reason I didn't get them sent to my email...

**O'Neill: **You check the connection?

**DR: **Jack, if the connection was down, how would I post this chapter?

**O'Neill:** Ah.

**DR: **Anyway... Since you all all reviewed, I've decided to be nice and let you have this chapter. Don't expect it every weekend though! Oh, and I forgot to mention before that in this chapter Bit gets some news from a very dirty minded Leena...(sumg grin)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: Future Plans

Far away across the stars, the IL series Cylon Lucifer sat in the command throne of the massive Base Ship, his mind working furiously. After the Colonials had escaped, the Cylon Empire was in turmoil. Despite their efforts, word had gotten out about the rag-tag band of humans who continued to defy the might Cylon Empire. When nearly all other races would have giving up and just died, the humans had stubbornly refused to die. Their continual existence had spread hope throughout the other races, spurring them to defy the Cylons more. The humans had shown that the Cylons could be stopped, could be defeated, during the thousand yahren war. The final defeat of them was meant as the crushing deathblow to shatter that illusion.

But then that glorious defeat had turned into a bumbling disaster. Yes the initial phases went well, the Colonies were no more. But thousands of humans had escaped, and the constant failures to eradicate them had been far more damaging to the Cylons. The other races saw how the humans, with no worlds or grand fleets, just a handful of ships and fighters, were holding back the Cylon war machine. Now races that had bowed before the Cylons were taking up arms against them, and others continued to defy them long after they should have surrendered.

That was why he was here, to make an example of the humans, to show that the Cylons would always win. But such a mission came with a range of problems, not least of which was the lack of reinforcements. Out here they had no supply lines, no nearby factories that would restock them with Raiders and Centurions.

That was why he had designed this Command Ship. It combined the war winning features of a Base Ship with extensive manufacturing abilities. Automated factories deep in the ship would turn out new Raiders, Centurions, Gunships and even Destroyers, while the ship itself had more firepower than three Hades Base Ships.

Right now those factories were working to produce the components needed for shield generators. The small Cybrid force they had discovered on this small dead world had turned over their data, and although most of it was primitive when compared to the Cylons, one thing had immediately stood out; shields. The Cybrids had the means to generate an energy bubble around their war machines that protected them from hostile fire, for a time. The shields could be worn down, but they would recharge with time.

The integration of the Cybrid command element into the ship had gone well, allowing the work to progress much faster. His earlier fears about the Cybrid turning on them faded when the Cybrid declared full loyalty to the Cylon cause, bowing to the superior machine race.

And although he didn't show it, Lucifer enjoyed having the Cybrid around. It provided a whole new view on things that the Cylons would never have considered.

The latest of which was the reason Lucifer was thinking hard. The Cybrid had asked why the Raiders were flown by three Centurions, instead of flying themselves. Lucifer had told it that the Raider was incapable of flying itself. But then the Cybrid, Charybdis, had suggested installing a mind into the Raiders systems, letting the craft have full sentience. The result would allow the Raiders to react faster, and would save on Centurions. Charybdis had also suggested doing the same with the larger ships, replacing the collection of Centurions with a central mind that could operate the ship itself. It was what the humans of Earth had done with their HERCs, installing Cybrid minds into them so they didn't have to pilot the machines themselves. The result was an increase in response speed and accuracy.

Lucifer struggled with the concept. Raiders that flew themselves, warships with no crew… It did have its merits, but it would place a lot of power in the hands of the Cybrids.

Lazare chose that moment to enter the throne room, coming to a halt just below the command pedestal. **"By your command."** He greeted Lucifer in the ages all ritual.

"**Speak."** Lucifer commanded, grateful for the diversion.

"**We have completed the shield upgrades on the first Base Ship. Her shields are now at full charge and ready for operations."**

"**Excellent."** Lucifer turned to regard the Centurion that stood off to one side. As part of the Cybrid's integration, Charybdis had been given a standard Centurion fresh off the production lines to become his avatar. To distinguish the Cybrid one from all the rest, this Centurion had a metallic blue finish, and the sweeping sensor eye was blue instead of red. The voice was also altered, more in keeping with an IL series model.

"**Lazare, I have a new task for you. Work with Charybdis here to refit a flight of four Raiders with a Cybrid style mind."** As he spoke the Cybrid Centurion moved over to stand next to Lazare. **"Once the refits are done, we will test the fighters against a flight of unmodified Raiders."**

"**By your command."** The pair of them intoned together before they swept out of the command room.

Lucifer turned his throne about, thinking hard. The last batch of ships from Cylon would soon reach them, and the Cybrids had almost finished loading their assault ships, modified with Cylon systems. Once the fleet was assembled, they would set off towards that human colony. And if they found the Colonials along the way… well, he would take the opportunity to destroy them once and for all.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Back on Zi, the Blitz Team were welcoming in Sheba's friends. Despite their warnings, the sight of the teams zoids stood in their bays took the Colonials breath away, prompting a burst of laughter from the Liger Zero.

"Liger, stop being so rude!" Bit called to the white zoid. "LIGER!"

**#Sorry Bit, but… the looks… on their faces... it's hilarious!# **The liger replied, still chuckling. Both the Fury and Iguanosaur were also chuckling, though not as loudly as the Liger.

Bit had to agree, the looks of stunned shock and amazement on the three Colonial's faces had been funny. The one called Starbuck had looked like a deer caught in headlights, while Athena had paled considerably. Apollo meanwhile had frozen on the spot.

Pretty quickly however they had broken from their trance and followed the Blitz into the living area. Just before they had gone in though Leon put a hand on Apollo's arm, holding him back. He waited until the doors had closed before he had faced the Colonial.

As they stood there facing each other they had both assessed the other. Apollo saw a tall, well built young man, with a calm air of someone who was at peace with himself. There was a spark in Leon's eyes that spoke of a wisdom at odds with his years, and his serene face gave away very little.

To Leon, Apollo was a much troubled man. His face bore the signs of rapid ageing, that which could only have come from harsh conflict. Apollo was a well built and attractive man, with a strong jaw and clear eyes. The two of them were a near match in height, Apollo just edging ahead. But in his eyes Leon could see a troubled soul. It was clear looking into them that Apollo had suffered a lot of pain, lost a lot, and that pain fought against what he desired.

"Was there something you wished to say?" Apollo asked when the silence carried on.

"I wanted to have a quiet word with you, about Sheba."

Instantly the shutters came down. "I don't see how that's any of your business." Apollo moved to step around Leon, who swiftly side stepped to get in his way.

"I think it does. I may have known her only a short time, but I like her. I'd be honoured to call her a friend. And it's pretty clear what she feels for you." Leon folded his arms across his chest. "Why is it you are so afraid to let her in?"

"I've already lost one wife." Apollo admitted. "I won't lose another."

Leon nodded. "I thought as much. I'm pretty good at reading people, and you are clearly hurting. But do you realise what you are doing to Sheba?"

Apollo glared at Leon, but he remained unmoving. "Apollo, sooner or later she is going to be so hurt by your constant rejections that she'll hate you, turn away to find someone else. Do you want that?"

The terrified look on Apollo's face said it all.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Sarah had at last found Sheba. She had looked in the infirmary, the other downstairs rooms before heading up the stairs to the upper floor. She had been about to start looking there when she heard the sounds of crying coming from above.

Looking up, she saw the roof hatch Vega used to climb on top of the base was open. Climbing up the steep steps, she found Sheba sitting on the edge of the base, her head in her hands. Despite the very real danger of falling off the edge, Sarah had sat down besides her. No words had been exchanged as Sheba had leaned against, grateful for someone being there to comfort her.

It was sometime before the sobs died down and Sheba straightened. "Thank you. I'm not normally this emotional… It's just Apollo is so…" She trailed off.

"Stubborn?" Sarah smirked. "He does love you, you know. I saw it in his eyes as you fled."

"That's not the problem." Sheba sighed. "The problem is that he's so paralysed by the death of his first wife he refuses to let himself feel love again!"

"How did she die?" Sarah asked.

"She was one of the people rescued from the Colonies. They were married within a sectar, just before the fleet reached Kobol. I wasn't around at the time, so I don't know the details, but apparently almost all the warriors, the viper pilots, came down with a disease. Apollo and Starbuck, the only ones who had not been infected, had to train a number of shuttle pilots to fly the vipers, until the regular pilots recovered. She was one of them, along with Apollo's sister Athena."

"She died in combat?"

Sheba gave a short bark of laughter. "No, that's the silly thing. In the one battle she fought in, she acquitted herself well. She along with Apollo, Adama, and the traitor Baltar who was trying to defect back, were trapped in a tomb on Kobol during another battle. Afterwards they got out, but had to leave Baltar. When they exited the tomb, Baltar's Cylon guards struck from behind. Serina, that was her name, was hit. Apollo was at her side when she died later on the _Galactica._ The damage had been too much.

"Athena told me how reluctant Apollo was to train them. He has this old fashioned idea that women should remain out of combat. After that episode, I think he accepted it as necessary to survive, but he still feels that we should not be allowed in Vipers." Sheba's tone was harsh.

"It's a common male thing, the drive to protect women." Sarah sighed. "Some small part of the male brain is still locked in the stone age, when we women were the keys to keeping the human race alive."

"Yea well, I just wish he would accept that I can take care of myself. I don't need protecting!"

"You know that and I know that, and maybe he knows that, but he may be having trouble believing it."

Sheba's head dropped. "I don't know how I fell in love with him. Why did I have to fall for such a stubborn, old fashioned warrior?"

"Love is blind." Sarah smirked. "Just look at Bit and Leena. Before they realised they actually loved each other, they would steal food treats from each other, and Bit would often end up being beaten up by her. True, she had some anger issues at the time, but even now no one wants to cross her."

Sheba looked up, a gleam in her eye. "She's that bad? But she's… so slim."

"Trust me, she's stronger than she looks." Sarah smiled before resting a hand on Sheba's knee. "Give him time. He'll come around. Even if all of us have to chain him to one of our spare beds and let you have your way with him, you'll get your man."

Sheba laughed with her now, the image of Apollo chained down and helpless playing in her mind.

X-X-X-X-X-X

After the slightly awkward start, the two groups began to get along well. Starbucks easy grin and demeanour allowed him to quickly get back into the good graces of the Blitz, while Athena was finding meeting new people fascinating. Even Apollo was slowly warming up, though his mind kept on wandering back to the scene between him and Sheba when he had first landed.

Sheba and Sarah came back down in time for lunch, the mention of which all four of the Colonials were almost salivating at the mouth over. After almost a yahren of shipboard rations and what merger foodstuffs could be grown in the agro ships, the prospect of fresh food was one none of them were going to pass up.

It was amazing seeing them attack the food almost as much as Bit and Leena did. Even Major Crofts men were there, invited in to join them. Since they had determined that the people were friends and the area safe, the force were relaxed. The men had balked at the sight of the zoids, but the prospect of real food had overridden their concerns.

It was not unusual for Bit to leave the base to take Liger for a run after lunch, so the Blitz made no comment when he stood up to leave. When Leena went after him Steve noted, but he paid it no mind.

Bit was just stepping into the Liger's cockpit when he heard Leena behind. "Bit… mind if I come along?"

He looked over his shoulder at her, curious as to this sudden request. On her face was a mixture of hope and worry, an unusual combination for her.

"Sure, why not?" He answered, driving the worry from her face. Gracefully she stepped up onto the Ligers cheek, but rather than step into the rear seat, she sat down on Bit's lap. The Liger chuckled at the stunned look on his face as the zoid stepped out of the hanger. Once clear of the base, Liger gave a playful roar and sprinted off, rejoicing in feeling his limbs flexing once more.

In the cockpit, Bit looked at his wife's face in curiosity. She had never asked to come on these runs with him before, knowing that they were Bit's way of not feeling so closed in. He was an open country person. Ever since the new base had been built he had cut back, but kept the daily runs mainly for the liger's sake.

Sitting across his lap, Leena looked pensive. Her arms were around his shoulders as she looked out the canopy at the rolling countryside. He realised that she had a purpose to this trip, something other than just being with him.

"Leena dear, what is it?"

Leena looked at him with a glint in her eyes. "This is about the only place we can be alone for a time." She answered, one hand brushing his cheek. "And we need to be alone, for me to tell you…" She trailed off.

"Tell me what?" Bit asked, a tiny coil of dread beginning to grasp at the base of his spine.

Smiling, she pulled one of his hands from the controls and laid it on her stomach. Though the thin yellow tank top he could feel her toned abdominal muscles flex slightly. "You remember what we talked about, a fortnight ago?"

Bit smiled as he remembered that 'talk' in her zoid. They had ended up staying the night in there… and giving Vega a fright when he came round the next morning to see if they were okay. "Yea… I don't think I can forget." He grinned.

She grinned with him. "Well, it happened. You're going to be a father."

For a long minute Bit's brain was frozen, her words rebounding in his head. He knew that they had planned on it, but he hadn't realised that he would feel this… happy!

Grinning broadly, he pulled her head towards his, their lips meeting solidly. Tongues dancing together, he allowed his hand to gently stroke her still flat stomach. "I take it you've checked?" He smirked.

"Ran the test yesterday." She smiled back, resting her head on his shoulder. "And I'm not the only one…"

"Eh?"

"They tried to hide it, but I saw both Pierce and Naomi fiddling with similar tests."

Bit grinned even wider at the thought of there being three more children in the Blitz. They truly were a family team. There were almost no secrets between them now.

"Naomi and Pierce huh? Sounds like Brad and Jamie are getting frisky too." He gently slid his hand under her top to caress her skin. "Leena… You do realise what you've gotten yourself in for? The weight, the food cravings and mood swings? The lack of…" Her finger cut off his recounting of all the down sides of pregnancies.

"For you Bit, I gladly accept all of that." She told him, her lips replacing her finger. Kissing deeply of each other once more, they clung to each other. Bit's hand rose up her body, dragging the top with it. Leena broke the kiss to tip her head back, her eyes closing in sheer bliss as he gently felt her body. In the past, had any man tried to do this to her, he would have never had use of that hand again. Even seeing her without her clothes was punishable by server beating.

Now though, she ached for more of his touch as Bit lowered his head to kiss her neck. His tongue travelled along her collarbone before rising to her ear. "Oh my sweet angel…" He whispered.

She grinned at him with lust. "I wouldn't call my current thoughts angelic!"

"Oh really?" He teased.

Laughing with passion, she slid forward on his legs, before spinning around, lifting one leg up as she turned. Bit gaped at the inside of her thigh as she settled her leg back down on his other side, her perfectly smooth skin marred by only one tiny red mark, barely a few centimetres long.

As one hand meandered down his torso, she slid her other hand behind his head. "Why don't I show you?" She whispered before they kissed again.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Commander Adama paced across the command pedestal, waiting. Despite the many times in the past that he had been forced to do it due to his duties, he hated waiting. Most if the time he was able to contain it, maintain the visage of a patient, calm leader, something those under his command could look up to. But now, with both his remaining children away, he found it almost impossible to contain his anxiety.

At the back of the Bridge Illa sat in the chair that he had had brought up and installed for her. They had soon discovered that having her on the bridge was not just soothing for both of them, but also useful. With her position as his Advisor and dealing with the civilians, it allowed him to focus on keeping everyone safe and leading the people.

Of course just having her there greatly helped Adama to withstand the burdens he had shoulder. Before she had returned to him, he had no one he could turn to, for advice, for help, or simply someone he could complain to. Illa's mere presence allowed him to remain focused, to maintain his drive.

Now more than ever Adama felt that he had made the right choice, looking for Earth. He had known that leading the remains of the Colonial way of life across the stars would be hard, but he had never thought it would have been as hard as it had been. Many times he had almost wavered, almost gave in and allowed the fleet to settle on some new habitable world. But the Cylons in the past had always turned up to show how that decision would be suicidal, and so they had pressed on.

The Death of that Basestar had fired the people, and optimism in the fleet had been running high. Even the fuel shortage had not cut into that. And now they had deviated course, heading for a star system which it was known that the ships had been picking up signals from, the hope that the long trek would at last be over hung so thick over the fleet one could almost scoop it up with a mug.

Tigh watched his old friend pacing, a slight smirk on his dark features. He had known Adama for most of his life, ever since they had been assigned to the same fighter squadron. Adama had been a man of action, of leadership. While marriage, parenthood and age had mellowed him, the fires that burned within his soul were still strong. It was those fires that had given him the idea of escape, the goal at the end, and which had kept him going. A lesser man would have wilted under the pressure, but not Adama.

"Sir, we're receiving a message on Fleet Comm-Line Beta." Omega's voice stilled Adama's pacing and he spun to face the younger man. Omega, like Rigel, had been on the bridge of _Galactica _for as long as he could remember. Adama couldn't recall their posts previous officers, only that they had not been as good as those two. They sought perfection in their roles, not wanting to move. Rigel had in fact rejected a promotion, in order to stay where she was.

"Source?"

"Directly ahead sir, on the new encryption." After _Thunderchild _and her fleet had linked up, Adama, Cain and Achilles had sat down and devised a new encryption routine for all ship-to-ship transmissions. It had taken the best part of a cycle to do, but it ensured the safety of the fleet if they had to split apart. The Cylons had used fake transmissions in the past to lure unsuspecting ships into ambushes.

Adama smiled as a printer began to clatter, printing the message out. When it was done, Omega tore away the sheet before handing it to Adama. As he began to read it, Adama felt a hand rest on his shoulder, Illa's. He knew her touch anywhere.

**BEGIN MESSAGE **

**TO: Caprica Battlestar Galactica **

**FROM: Virgon Destroyer Rosetta **

**Message relayed from Captain Athena. Sheba is alive and well. Viper broken but salvageable. Have made contact with locals. They took care of Sheba after she crashed. Outlook is good.**

**Have learned that this world is a colony of Earth. Still trying to generate a correct means of translating time measurements. Are currently holding position on far side of planets second moon until orbital slot is arranged. Captain Sheba is remaining planet side. Current plans are to contact local governments within next secton.**

**Locals have unusual customs and technology. No threat to the Fleet at present. Will send more details once more information is collected.**

**END OF MESSAGE **

Adama looked up at Colonel Tigh, his eyes dancing. "It appears Tigh that our dreams and prayers have been answered. We have found them. People from Earth." Around them the bridge had gone deathly quiet, the only sounds the bleeping and humming of the stations. The crew carried on with their duties, but they were really listening to their commanders.

Adama could see the smiled that threatened to pull at Tigh's composed face. "Shall I alert the fleet to crack open the Ambroisa sir?"

"Not just yet. We need to know how the worlds' people will react to the arrival of over two hundred and thirty ships filled with refugees." He then smiled. "But you can signal the fleet to go to best speed." So far the fleet had been drifting towards the system, rather than using their drives. Adama was still saving fuel as much as possible.

"Aye sir." Tigh's face almost cracked, but he maintained his composure. As he turned away to carry out Adama's orders, the aging commander turned to Omega.

"Get me the _Pegasus_. And the _Thunderchild._"

As Omega bent to his task, Adama looked into the eyes of his wife. Illa was smiling in joy, her eyes moistening at the corners.

"I knew you would do it. I knew you would lead us all to safety."

Before Adama could respond the channel to the other battlestar went through, and Cain's face appeared on the small screen. _"Adama, you wanted to talk to me?"_

Adama smiled at his old friend. "I assume you picked up the message?"

"_We heard it, but as it was addressed to you, I decided to wait and hear from you want it said."_

"Since when have you held back from reading my mail?" Adama's question was a old private joke between the two of them.

Cain smirked. _"I've been setting a lot of firsts these last few sectares." _At that moment the second comm screen lit up, displaying the face of Achilles, looking a little flushed.

"_Commander. Sorry, I was just checking up on the EA Destroyer project."_

"That's okay Colonel. I called you because we have received a message from the _Rosetta._" Adama paused to make sure his next words were heard correctly.

"They had found Sheba, alive and well. And… we are heading for a Colony of Earth."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DR: **And there we are. Let the partying comence!

**Zeke: **Yay.

**Shadow: **Yaaayy...

**DR: **You're both hopeless. Anywasy next time we learn about the Blitz's next battle, Christian starts pulling strings, and thr bridge crew of the _Rosetta _tune in to the ZBC broadcast! Until then!

**O'Neill: **And keep those reviews coming in! That's an order!

**Carter: **General...

**O'Neill: **Sam, you know as my wife you don't need to keep calling me 'General'...


	16. Laying Plans

**DR: **Welcome back everyone! Man, I'm shattered. Just finished the first week of a fortnight long course that I'm 'required' to go to...

**Mal: **Being out of work really is annoying isn't it?

**DR: **Yep. Now, let's carry on with the story...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16: Laying Plans

The next morning the Blitz Team gathered as per usual in the main room, in various stages of wakefulness. Sheba looked around the gathered pilots, noting the way some were full of energy, while others seemed almost asleep on their feet. Brad had a mug clasped in both hands, the steam rising from the contents wafting over his face. Naomi sat besides him, sipping from her own mug while bouncing little Janet on her knee.

Leon too held a mug of steaming liquid, while Bit and Leena seemed to be just as active as last night. Stoller was slouched in his seat, eyes half closed. Both Vega and Miranda were full of the energy only youth could give.

While Steve was fixing his own drink, Sheba lent down besides Leon. "Where's Sarah?" She had noted how the two of them rarely left each others side.

"Huh?" It took a moment for her question to penetrate the fog in his brain. "She's feeding Leanne."

"Oh." Sheba felt her cheeks redden slightly.

Pierce emerged from the side corridor, her hair wet and legs bare underneath the thick dressing gown she wore. Despite just coming from the small pool in the Blitz gym, she decided to hold on the shower until after Jamie had told the team about the battle they had coming up.

The young man himself stood just to the side of the wall mounted screen, watching them all sort themselves out. When they were all at least half awake, he began.

"Okay, we're going against the Shield Team. They get their name because all their zoids are fitting with shields, either as standard or as a custom upgrade."

"So what are we likely to face?" Leon asked, his mind working fully now.

"Given the battle mode, I'd expect something like this." On the screen a line of zoids appeared. In the centre a white Blade Liger stood flanked by four Shields Ligers, while two Gunblusters were on the flanks. Sheba shivered when she saw the array of guns on the latter zoids.

"In the past, the Gunblusters would provide covering fire while the others close in. The Shield Ligers would use their beam cannons and rockets in the main, but will charge if given a chance. The Blade Liger, which is the team leader's zoid, tends to try and mix it up within the other team."

"Me and Liger can handle him." Bit smirked.

"Well, here's what I came up with." The screen changed to display the Blitz Team. As expected the three Ultimate X zoids were in the field, along with Naomi's Gunsniper, Leon's Blade Liger, Brad's Shadow Fox, the Raynos and the little Rev Raptor.

"Since shields are not as effective against explosive or ballistic projectiles, both Leena and Naomi should be able to take down the Shield Ligers easily."

"Should?" Naomi asked her eyes narrowed. However her mouth was twisted into a smile showing that she was only joking.

Jamie gulped before he continued. "I mean, you can take them down. Anyway, the Gunblusters' cannon arrays are powerful, but they are limited to firing in one direction. That's where Brad and myself come in."

Vega smiled. "You two will handle the Guns; we'll chew up the rest."

Jamie nodded. "Exactly."

"Well, let's load up. How long do we…" Steve began.

"We've got until noon to reach the battle site. So we'll need to leave within the next two hours to make it." Jamie told him.

Nodding, the team fragmented. Sheba watched as the bulk of the team began to move through to the hanger, clearly to bring their zoids out. Pierce, since she was not going to be fighting, casually headed up the flight of stairs to the left of the hatchway to the hanger.

Catching sight of Sarah coming down the opposite steps, Sheba stepped over. "Morning. How's the little one?" she asked, nodding towards the bundle Sarah cradled in her arms.

"As hungry as ever, but she's asleep at last." Sarah smiled down at Leanne as she sat down. Sheba noted that Sarah was not as tidy in her appearance as she had been when she first met her.

"Been keeping you up?"

Sarah nodded. "Been drifting in and out of sleep over the last few hours, each time wanting food. I'm afraid Leon didn't get much sleep." She was still smiling at her child.

"Yes, about that…" Sheba began, causing Sarah to look up. "I've been meaning to ask. What is an hour?"

"Ah, we never did get round to comparing how we measure time…" Sarah smiled. Sheba nodded, amazed at how easily she was able to get along with this women with her exotic hair.

"Well, our system of time is very old…" Sarah settled into her seat as they both began to discuss time.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Christian leaned back in his seat as he watched the faces of the other three. Now that he knew that the visitors were no danger, he had requested a conference with the leaders of the three world powers. Now they were holding a four-way video meeting, despite the time differences.

He noted with a small amount of amusement the differing ways in which each one reacted. The young Guylos Emperor was wide eyed with excitement, much like he had looked when barely ten years old. The ZBC Chairman, in contrast to his much junior colleague, was sporting narrow eyes and had a bland expression on his face. But then again he rarely showed much expression, except for contempt.

The Helic President was the most open mouthed in shock. Strangely, it was he who first found his voice.

"_Humans from another world?"_

"Twelve worlds, to be precise."

"_And their visiting us?"_

"Well, not by choice. They're not explorers, they're refugees. Their worlds were destroyed by a foe they have been facing for, well, a long time. Something on the order of a thousand years, I expect."

THAT remark got a look from the Chairman. _"That's longer than we have been on Zi!"_

"I know. Question is, what are we going to do? I don't have the details yet; the one I've spoken to was only a squadron commander. But I got the impression that things are getting desperate."

"_You mean… they want to settle?"_

"They might. I was thinking the eastern continent. It's uninhabited, has no strategic value between us, and has plenty of room for them." Christian shrugged. "We can at least give them the option."

"_It is the right thing to do."_ The Emperor spoke up now, his eyes shining.

"_I agree it is, but do you realise just how the people could react to this?" _The President sighed. _"Questions will be asked, and do you have the answers?"_

Christian tipped his head to one side, thinking. "Not right now, no. But are you sure the people will react badly? After all, it's not like we're totally native to this world."

The Chairman smirked now. _"You're right as always. How can we be all uppity when we're also colonists?"_

"_Okay, I agree on that." _The President remained pensive. _"But you do realise the strain we'll be put under helping these people, even if they only stop long enough to replenish supplies?"_

"Maybe not. I've still got a huge stockpile of refined metals sitting around here." They all knew he was referring to the smelted down remains of the vast Cybrid army that had laid siege to his city. "This would be a fine use for all of that. Otherwise its food, clothing, medicine… the kind of stuff we maintain stockpiles of in case of situations like this. It's just that this time the people in need were born on a distant planet."

"_Well, I for one will help them." _The Emperor stated.

"_Maybe in return, they can help me get my Judge network working again."_

The President sighed. _"All right, I guess it is the right thing to do. How soon before they arrive?"_

"I don't know just yet. They already have a ship behind the second moon. I told them to stay there until we can arrange a suitable orbital slot above Zi."

"_Fine. We'll arrange something then."_

"I'll be waiting." With that Christian signed off, leaving the three leaders to it.

"He really needs to retire soon." He looked across to where Susan was leaning on the door frame. "The President. He's getting too jittery, too stubborn to change."

"Yea well, I never said it." Christian smiled as his wife gracefully strode over to him. "I take it you heard everything?"

"Pretty much." She answered as she sank into his lap. "Humans from another world! A whole new civilization that was not started by Earth."

"That's not the really strange thing."

"Oh?"

"Their looking for Earth. Say it's their lost 'Thirteenth Tribe'."

"That's crazy!" Susan barked before she looked at his face. "You believe them?"

"It's just the name of that Thirteenth Tribe was 'Atlantean'…"

Susan took a sharp breath. "Atlantis?"

"That's what I thought… And get this. The other twelve tribes, their names are _exactly _the same as the twelve symbols of the zodiac!" He grinned. "Coincidence? Somehow I don't think so…"

X-X-X-X-X-X

Sarah looked up gratefully as Leon set a plate before her, a steaming omelette on it. Smiling knowingly, he gently lifted little Leanne from Sarah's lap so she could eat without having to worry about their child. As she tucked in, Leon sat on her free side before pulling the sketch screen the two women had been working with. "So what have you two been up to?"

Since Sarah had her mouth full, it fell to Sheba to explain. "We've been trying to devise a way to translate Colonial time measurements into your Earth based ones. If we're going to work with you and Earth, we'll need to know what the frak you mean." She smirked.

Leon nodded as he looked over the screen. Down the one side he saw Sarah's neat handwriting, listing their own time units. On the other was a more scrappy writing, though it got better the further down it went. Sketch screens took a little getting use to at first.

Leon looked intently at the Colonial writing. Now that he looked closely, he could just about make out the familiar letters. Sheba had printed the letters, but there was a whole new style here. Certain letters looked vaguely the same, while others were much harder to place. But the numbers were identical, and that was what was important.

Sarah had written the units of time in a column, with second at the top and year at the bottom. Looking at the numbers, Leon figured Sheba had done the same thing, as the 'centon' was stated as being one hundred 'microns'.

Of course, they still had to find out how long any one of these units was, but at least it was a start. He looked up at both women. "Sheba, do you have a time piece on you?"

"Sure." She replied, hitching up her right sleeve to reveal the standard Colonial timekeeper on her wrist. Nodding, Leon removed his own wristwatch.

"I was thinking maybe we should see about getting some comparative figures. This watch has a stopwatch function, so hopefully we'll get at least an approximation of the conversion rate."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Athena glanced over at her brother as he paced about the bridge. Ever since the 'incident' with him and Sheba on the planet, he had been withdrawn even for him. Athena could tell Apollo was bothered by something, but she knew that yelling at him now would do no good. It was up to Apollo to sort things out himself.

Turning back to the main window, she gazed down onto the planet below. They had been given an orbital slot a half centar ago, where they would supposedly be safe from observation. Athena however expected there to be telescopes trained on her ship, and not just to see if she would break orbit without clearing it with them first.

'_They want a good look at our ship, our technology.' _She had told Starbuck not to launch any patrols at all, partly to save fuel, but also to prevent giving away to much information to those watchers.

Looking at her chrono, Athena nodded before turning to Lieutenant Hathoway. "Lieutenant, activate the gamma frequency receiver and lock into the one provided to us by Captain Sheba."

As the Lieutenant bent to her task, Athena kicked back in her chair, turning about so she could see the main display screen. When Sheba had relayed the orbital path, she had also mentioned two other bits of information. Working with Leon, they now had a rough conversion rate for the time units. Surprisingly, the Colonial centon and Earth minute were exactly the same amount of time, as least as far as they could tell. It would take powerful computers to give an exact value, but from that rough estimate the other units could be extrapolated. So far it had emerged that the Colonial centar was two thirds longer than an Earth hour, while the micron was two-thirds of a second.

But right now Athena pushed all that from her mind as she focused on the screen. Sheba had also passed on the frequency for the Battle Commissions broadcasts. This Zoid Battle Commission apparently ran the organised matches between the various teams on the world. Just like Triad and other sports on the Colonies, the Zoid Battling drew off mankind's need for violence, and turned it into entertainment. The Colonials may have been going as a civilization for far longer, but even they had not completely removed the human psyche's negative points.

The reason Sheba had passed it on was because the people who had rescued her from her crash site were one such team, and they were due to battle today. Curious, Athena had decided to view the battle, and to let others in the crew watch if they wished. The rejuvenation centre on the small destroyer was not up to the speck of the one on _Galactica, _and even that one was not all it was cracked up to be. Put frankly, the crew needed something else to take their minds off their bleak situation. No one talked about it, but everyone knew that unless they found a place to settle soon, the fleet might tear itself apart as stress and cabin fever took its toll.

She saw Starbuck slip onto the bridge as the receiver locked in on the signal. The screen switched from a haze of static to the image of two people sitting behind a desk, looking like any other kind of newsreaders. The woman was turning away from her male colleague to face the camera.

"_Thank you Tom. And now we have the event you've all been waiting for. Yes, it's the Class S battle featuring the Blitz Team. They're up against the Shield Team today, veterans of Class S with almost twelve years in the class. How do you think this is going to go Tom?" _As the women turned back to the man, Athena noted how nearly the entire bridge crew was watching.

"_Well Bridget, I would like to say that I think the Blitz has a hard fight on their hands. But then again this is the Blitz Team, the team that went from a down on their luck, third rate Class B team to the cream of the crop Class S in under two years. And of course, since they expanded and gained those new zoids, almost no one's been able to stand up to them."_

"_Surely the Blitz's winning streak can't be maintained forever?"_

"_You're right Bridget, and to be fair to them they have lost a couple of times. But they just keep climbing higher."_

"_You placing bets today Tom?"_

"_Oh no. The ZBC may be running this experiment, but in my mind, gambling is still illegal. I remember…"_

"_Tom I'm sorry but we've just got word the Blitz Team has arrived at the battle site. Let's go live there!"_

The display changed to an open expanse of a dusty plain. On the right hand side, just in frame, were a number of off white shapes. They were too far away to make out the details. The view panned to the left until it settled on a billowing cloud of dust, following a blue and white object.

As the camera zoomed in, the thing came into focus. The main feature was the huge drum that was in the centre of the machine, set in a cradle. A projection on the leading face had an orange stripe across it, and the rear flared up into two large wedges.

The Hover Cargo slowed to a stop, before a section of the drum's side flipped up, just above the control cabin. A ramp was projected out, before there was movement within the drum. For a micron all was still, and then a red blur shot out along the ramp.

As the thing landed, the form was revealed to be a blood red mechanical cat, with a mane of fins and two massive golden blades tucked on its back. Athena remembered that one from the previous night.

A second blur, this time black, heralded the release of the Shadow Fox. It landed gracefully, the agile body absorbing the impact and bounding away, the golden parts gleaming in the sun.

While those two had been launched, the forward hatch at the very front of the Hover Cargo pitched up, opening up the forward hold. With a stately grace a titan stepped out, it's vast size belied by the ease with which it walked. It was not until it stepped up by the others that the beast's true size became clear. Athena smirked as she heard sharp intakes of breath around the bridge. She had had a similar reaction herself when she first met the Iguanosaur.

A dark shadow stalked around from the rear, the head low and almost level with the tail, the red eyes gleaming within that dark armour.

"_You know, no matter how many times I see it, the Berserker Fury still sends a shiver up my spine." _The male commentator's voice came over.

"_Yes, it is scary as hell. Still, its pilot is the sweetest young man I've ever met."_

Another dark red blur, this one much smaller than the first, came to a perfect landing by the others. The small, slim two legged beast almost screamed agility.

"_Interesting mix today. We have Leon, Brad, Leena, Vega and Naomi out… Oh here's Bit and the Liger Zero!"_

Indeed, the Liger Zero touched down at that moment. The orange armour burned in the sunlight, while the mass of blades gleamed blue. Throwing back its head, the Liger roared, the sound recorded by the microphones the ZBC used for these events. The Fury and Iguanosaur both echoed the Liger, adding their voices to the air.

"_I'm sure they do that to intimidate their foes… as if they need any more!"_

The ramp that led out of the upper hatch now pitched upwards, before a green dart was spat out into the sky. The Raynos rolled out just barely above the ground before circling around to hover above the others. Meanwhile, the last player in the team slinked out of the forward hatch, the tiny Rev Raptor dwarfed by the other zoids.

"_Oh, they're sending out their redshirt? What do they think she can achieve in that zoid?"_

"_Careful Tom, I've seen Miranda pull off some really sharp moves in that zoid. And remember the moral about being a smaller target?"_

"_Well, she is small enough that she could take cover behind one of the others. Just as long as they don't take a sudden step back and tread on her!"_

"Captain, we're picking up activity on the orbital platform." One of Athena's crew called out. That pleased her. Even though they were watching the comm screen, they were still paying attention to their own displays.

Fortunately Athena had been briefed about this bit of the system. "Very good. Monitor but take no action. It's part of their system."

"Aye sir."

On the screen displaying the battle, the camera panned again to focus on something falling from the sky. It struck on a small bluff, sending up a small cloud of dust. As it cleared, a white cylinder rose up. Then the bottom dropped away a little before the front hinged upwards, to reveal a clearly robotic figure within.

Athena's eyes narrowed as she examined the Judge. She had already been told the people of Zi used these droid judges to regulate the battles, since they were infallible and incorruptible. They were no threat to anyone, except those who broke the rules, and even then they could only disqualify a pilot or team.

Although vaguely humanoid, the Judge had clearly not been designed to mirror a human. It had only a single leg, a fixed rod that joined a flat disk at the base. The 'hands' were nothing more than a paddle with a small fixed thumb. One was red, the other blue.

"**_The area within a forty mile radius is now a designated Zoid battlefield. Only competitors and support personal are allowed entry. Danger!" _**The judge slowly looked left and right as it said this. Athena relaxed a bit at hearing the clearly mechanical voice. It sounded like they had based the voice off one of her old teachers back on Caprica!

"**_The Shield Team Vs the Blitz Team, battle mode 0991." _**In time with the judge's words, little orange numbers crossed the black visor like piece on its forehead, spelling out the battle mode. It now opened its arms wide.

"_**Ready… fight!"**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DR: **Well, there we are for today. Next time we see how the Blitz fares against...

**Jayne: **You mean crush.

**DR: **(glares at Jayne) ...battles the Shield Team. For now though, keep those reviews coming in!


	17. Putting On a Show

**DR: **Welcome back people, and my is it good to be back! Now that I've finished that two week course I was sent on, I should be able to crack on with this story!

**Shadow: **Not that they have to worry...

**DR: **Shaodw, hush! You want to give everything away?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17: Putting On a Show

While the Blitz team charged forward, with no discernable formation, the Shield Team advanced in steady order, for the moment a brisk walk rather than the all out charge of the Blitz.

To Samuel Tanis, leader of the Shields, the oncoming Blitz Team was something that was going straight into his nightmares. The three Ultimate X zoids kept pace with each other, forming a loose line that was heading right for him. The reputation of the Liger Zero was well known, with there only being one zoid on Zi that could challenge it to a fair fight. That zoid, the Berserker Fury, now fought alongside the Liger. Each on their own was a deadly foe, but together?

As for the monstrous Iguanosaur… While the slowest of the three, it was the largest, toughest and had the most firepower, if you didn't include the Fury's charged particle gun. Now that was a weapon of terror and mass destruction.

Dragging his thoughts back to the fight, he began to snap out commands. "Okay team, let's do this!"

The Shield Ligers deployed their weapons, the side rocket pods folding down as the back mounted cannons primed. Almost together they opened up, sending orange beams and rockets streaking towards the Blitz. As arranged in the pre-match plan, they focused on the Fury and Liger Zero, leaving the Iguanosaur to the Gunblusters.

Against any other zoids or pilots the thick barrage would have seriously intimidated them, and would have cut the zoids apart. But these pilots were Bit Cloud and Vega Obscura, and the zoids were the Liger Zero and Berserker Fury. Bit's only response to the sight of all those rockets and bolts coming at him was to smile a little wider.

The Liger flicked from side to side, dancing from one leap to another. To Athena watching from high above, it was clear just how graceful the zoid was. The legs coiled and stretched effortlessly, just like a real creature would. At points it almost looked like the spine was bending too, as the Liger would land on its forepaws, then bound away in a different direction by pushing off with the hind ones.

The Fury took on a different style of evasion, and one that only Vega could do. The hips were almost stationary, while the head weaved and bobbed about like a mad thing, the body flexing this way and that. Each shot that came at the zoid missed by bare meters. To the Shield Liger pilots trying to hit the Fury, it was both frustrating and disheartening.

Athena smiled as she looked at a secondary display. The crew had diverted a sensor to look down onto the battle site, providing an overview of the entire fight. From above, she could see how the Blitz was actually following a deceptively simple but very effective battle plan.

While Bit, Leena and Vega went in head first straight at the heart of the other team, Leon and Brad were circling around the flanks, Leon using cover to hide his zoid from view. Miranda's tiny zoid was striding along behind Leena, completely hidden from view by the massive zoid. Jamie was already swooping downwards towards the other team, while Naomi was almost at the top of a nearby bluff.

A burst of flame heralded the arrival of a stream of cannon fire as Leena let rip, her main guns chucking out shells at a horrendous rate. "Shields!" Samuel yelled, and as one the Ligers in the team engaged their shields, the glowing shells forming in an instant.

Not that it did much good for the Shield Liger Leena had targeted. The shells came screaming in so fast the air ignited behind them, each round crashing into the shield like a sledgehammer. Trying to hold back the massive amount of kinetic energy the shells had quickly snapped the shields strength. After a couple of seconds the faceted shell shattering. The remaining shells tore into the un-armoured shoulder joint, making a mockery of the thick and durable leg. The shoulder joint was torn apart from within as the shells detonated, throwing out wreckage.

Athena gasped as she saw the liger's slump down as its shoulder was blown apart. It had taken only a few seconds for that zoid to be taken out of the fight! They may have been using primate ballistic weapons, but they could sure deal out punishment!

Back on the battlefield, the Gunblusters tried to avenge their fallen comrade by opening up with their own cannon arrays. The back of the zoids vanished behind a wall of muzzle flames as every gun each zoid carried fired as one. A hail of shells and beams tore back towards Leena.

She tired to evade, but the hail was too thick even for the Liger Zero to evade completely. The massive zoid was battered around as it struck on both flanks at once. Samuel began to hope they could take her down…

…When out from the clouds Jamie dived down on one of the Gunblusters, his zoids chest guns stabbing out. While they were not the most powerful around, the rate of fire more than made up for this. His mark was true; the stream of laser bolts tore into the cannon array just before the armour plate that covered it. The bolts carved through the thinner alloy there with ease, and dug deep into the zoid.

Suddenly the back of the zoid was blown apart from within, and it was pushed into the dirt. Jamie's bolts had set off some of the ammo stored within the zoid. The explosion was enough to knock the zoid out of the battle.

Bit and Vega were almost on top of the Shield Teams ligers, eating up the ground between them. Samuel, seeing the danger, charged forwards, the rest of his team lowering their shields to resume firing. Behind them the second Gunbluster aimed once more on Leena, but then a shot struck a shoulder joint, causing the zoid to stumble. As the pilot recovered from the shock, Naomi fired again. Again a joint went dead, this time a hip joint. With two legs dragging, the Gunbluster was barely able to stand, let alone aim correctly. Taking pity on the pilot, she put a third shot into the base of the zoids neck.

Liger Zero charged head first towards the Blade Liger, while the others in the team went for the Shield Ligers. Leon suddenly broke cover, diving down onto one of the Shield Ligers. In seconds the two feline zoids were wrestling about like two giant cats, dust rising as they fought. As the Fury closed in on the other pair, they raised their shields once more and charged.

Vega frowned slightly as he saw the two of them approach. Not because he was worried at all, but because it was in their interests to maintain their distance. Shield Ligers were more suited to ranged combat than a close range tussle. Then he got a signal on the comm which caused him to smile.

To Athena, the sudden hail of laser pulses from the rear of the battlefield was a shock. She looked at the overview display as the pulses tore into one of the Shield Ligers from behind, the one area the shields didn't cover. She nodded when she saw that the Shadow Fox was there. Although the Fox was immune to any zoid based sensors, the sensors of the _Rosetta _worked off different principles, nullifying the Foxes stealth.

Samuel's eye narrowed as the Liger Zero came closer. Reaching down, he triggered a very rarely used mode. Both the Blade Liger's blades came down and spun round to point forwards. The shield then began to charge, reinforcing and adding to the energy coursing through the blades themselves.

Bit just grinned as he saw the Blade Liger initiate the HI-Blade Attack, then went one further. All seven blades on the Liger folded forwards into the Seven Blades Attack.

The two zoids tore at each other, seemingly trying to crash head first into the other. When they met, the energy shells around each zoid cancelled each other out, allowing the blades themselves to pass through. At the last second though Samuel altered his attack path, going lower than originally planned as well as jinking left.

The side blade arms of both ligers struck and shattered, unable to withstand the stress they were subjected to. Otherwise both zoids were unharmed in the exchange. The two ligers slowed to a stop and turned around to go at it again…

But then a blur of red and black landed on the Blade Ligers back, causing the zoid to stagger. Taking advantage of the missing blade, Miranda had leapt onto the Liger, her own lesser blades extended. Her first stroke sliced off the ligers boosters, which were still out after the attack run.

Bit smiled as he and Liger watched as she tore into the larger zoid. The Rev Raptors feet kicked and stabbed into the weakened side of the Blade Liger, the main foot claw digging deep. Samuel tried to throw her off, but Miranda had a tight grip and refused to let go. Another sweep with the back blades cut deep into a leg, and the Liger fell with one last roar.

"**The battle is over! The battle is over!" **The Judge intoned, causing Bit to look about. Leon's zoid stood atop his opponent, the Blade Liger's foot resting on the other liger's shoulders. And Vega held another one by the throat in the Fury's jaws. Both Blitz zoids sported a few scratches in their armour, but nothing serious.

"**The winner is… the Blitz Team!"**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Derek smiled as he switched off the screen. "No matter how many times I see them fight, I still can't get over how good they are, despite being almost random."

Across from him in his new office Cassandra nodded. "Yes. They are the most… laid back, team I've ever seen."

Derek laughed. "Don't you mean 'ill-disciplined'?"

Cassie smirked. They had always known what the other was thinking. "I have to admit it is nice seeing young Schubaltz getting a chance to show her worth. That was a classic Rev Raptor tactic against a larger foe."

"Certainly it is effective." He remarked as he leaned forward onto his desk. Like everything else in his office, it was new as well. The contractors had only recently finished his new home in the Blitz Valley, as he thought of it. As a result he and Anna were still in the process of moving in, them and the rest of the family. The old family home had been in the centre of the city because it was the only place where his father could afford to live when he set up the company. He had remained there his whole life since, even after it no longer became necessary for him to be on hand. But now, with a fresh start and new management, the Calisto family could move away and have a real home.

Looking about, Derek sighed as he took in the unadorned whitewashed walls, the growing pile of discarded boxes and packaging. Most of their furniture back at the Raiders base had been second hand or hand-me-downs, so with the new move Anna was taking the opportunity to replace the lot.

"So why did you ask me to come round?" She asked, leaning back in her seat.

"Well, you see… You wouldn't happen to be up on any rumours that are circling around the Empire right now would you?"

"Rumours about what, exactly?" Cassie tipped her head to one side. "There are a lot of things for there to be rumours about."

"I'm thinking about anything to do with space. Outer space, to be exact."

Cassie frowned, her eyes narrowed. "Funnily enough, there have been some along those lines. There were questions asked at the local observatories lately, asking about which sectors of the sky they were planning on look at over the next couple of weeks. Or rather, which sectors they _weren't _going to look at. Why do you ask?"

Derek leaned forward even further. "There was a similar series of questions here in Europa. And these…" He drew out of a drawer at his side a set of printed photos. "I took these with my own camera while I was taking shots of our new home for the family album." He slid them across to her.

Cassie looked down at the photos. The first clearly showed three flying craft unlike anything she had ever seen before, despite the blurred and grainy image. The second showed the larger one of them settling down outside the Blitz Teams base, while the third had the other two landing as well. Clearly these had been taken at a great distance, then had been computer enhanced.

"I came inside to get my telephoto lens for the next set." Derek told her as she moved on to the next. It was a zoom shot of one of the smaller craft. The image was still blurry and indistinct, but the general form was clear. The craft, clearly a fighter, had an air of lethal intent about it. The three engines hinted at greet speed, while the general design and styling were certainly nothing that had been seen on Zi before. She looked up at him.

"You think the Blitz are being visited by people from another world?"

"Wouldn't surprise me. The Blitz does seem to attract more than their fair share of strange events and twists of fate." Derek smiled slightly. "What concerns me though is that these don't look like something that can go far. I think there's a larger ship out there, a base for these ones."

"And you think the governments know about this, and are trying to keep the people in the dark?"

"No… not quite." Derek sat back in thought. "I sense the hand of my ancestor in this."

Cassie smirked. "Only he can make all three governments act as one."

"That or something monumental. And I think we've got both in this case."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Monumental was the only word to describe the shocking news three days later that a press conference for all the governments on Zi was to be held in the Ancient City itself. Until now the city had remained still highly closed off, with little contact with the outside world. Centuries of isolation and secrecy were not something that could be thrown off overnight. The cities people were welcoming to tourists and people looking for a new start, but business were having a hard time finding a place within those towering walls. Many of the more dominating chains were refused entry point blank.

But slowly the city was opening up. Ultima Industries had been the first to get a slot in the industrial region, working with the City Guard to enhance their zoids' customizations, and to put some of them on the open market. Schubaltz Inc. had also gotten in, with an exclusive contract to study the Cybrid's higher technology, including the shielding system which had made them so formidable.

But still, the bulk of the people of Zi had not seen the city itself, only heard about it second hand. Reporters flocked from across the world. The coverage started well before the actual conference was to take place, as each channel was showing off the city and its surroundings. While they were restricted from entering certain areas, the reporters pretty much had free rein of the city.

Across the globe people watched spell bound as the camera's panned over the sweeping arcs of white stone, the glittering framing and the fertile fields. Gasps of awe resounded whenever the camera found an organoid, each one different from the rest.

Something that dampened even the most boisterous of the reporters however was the huge chuck of red rock that lay outside the main wall, just off to one side; the head of the Death Saurer. Even in death, that head sent shivers down the spines of everyone who saw it.

Something else that was not let into the public domain yet was the fact that the world leaders had been in contact with the representative of the Colonies, in the form of Captain Athena, for over two days now. Her shuttle was kept carefully hidden, while the Colonial Security team that were her official escorts stayed out of sight. It also helped that the City Guard's uniform was so similar at first look.

At last it was time, and all the reporters were led up to the top level. It was before the fountain, with its statue of the colony ship that had brought mankind to Zi, that the conference was to take place.

Christian looked out over the mass of people, the dark eyes of dozens of cameras and the flash of photographers dazzling. _'God I hate public speaking.'_ He thought. He had never liked doing this, but it came with the territory. Addressing troops in battle he had no problem with, but to know that his words were going out to every person on the whole planet… that was something else entirely. When he was addressing warriors, the words came naturally. But for those who were not soldiers, when he had to speak as a leader of a nation, they would stick in his throat. Like right now. The seconds were counting down, and he didn't have the first clue what to say!

Then he 'felt' the mental touch of his zoidian partner. **_…Do not fret Christian. Just speak as you would to anyone. If you think about it, you will falter. So don't think. Just do… _**Mnementh's simple advice was the prep-talk he needed. Christian squared his shoulders as he raised his chin.

"People of Zi, it is a great honour for me to be addressing you all on this monumental day. For today there is an event that will forever alter our world's way of life.

"Behind me you see the ship that brought our race to this world, Voyager 6. The name may have been lost in time to all but a few of you, but everyone knows we came to this world, seeking a new life. A fresh start after a terrible war. Some of you may also know that our ship was not the only one sent into the deep abyss of space. There were others, all with the intention of starting a new life in space.

"For a long time, people back on Earth wondered if life began not on Earth itself, but out there, in the dark of space. There was never any real proof of it, but it fired the imagination." He now smiled

"It seems that we have proof at last, or perhaps part of it. Five days ago a ship crashed on Zi, caught by orbital debris left over from the Royal Cup. This ship was a scout, sent out by a much larger ship.

"The people who sent it are in a similar situation to the one we were in when we came here. We came in the aftermath of a war, while these people are fleeing from one. They are human, just like us, but here is the real kicker. They are not from Earth or any other Earth Colony."

Stunned silence fell after he finished speaking. Many of those listening were open mouthed in shock. What kind of claim was this?

"Yes, as ludicrous as it sounds, it's true. Their civilization is far older than ours, one that has deep roots in space and has been 'out there' far longer than we. They have extensive records that show that they are not a colony of Earth at all. But there is a connection, tenuous though it is. What that is, right now, is not important. What is important is the situation these people, these long lost cousins of ours, are in.

"As I said, they are fleeing a war, a war that they fought for over nine hundred years." There was a collective gasp at that. One female reporter actually fainted. "Not only that, they were engaged against a foe that outmanned them, out produced them and was far more technically advanced. Yet they not only held them back, they were slowly but surely winning the war. Had everything continued as it had, in the end our brothers would have won.

"But their foe played a cruel and deadly trick on them, and in one fell swoop almost destroyed their entire civilization. Just like the Greeks at Troy, the losers became the victors through the use of an elaborate trap." Confusion was rampant amongst the reporters, and Christian sighed inwardly. What were they teaching kids these days?

"Now, all that is left is the battered remains of a civilization that once spanned twelve worlds. It may never be known just how many died that terrible day. The last battered survivors have fled their homes, their worlds, seeking to escape and survive. Ever since they have been on the run, for their foe is as ruthless as it is cruel, and just as heartless.

"Their goal? They have a legend, one whose origins have long been lost to them. It spoke of a shinning planet, known as Earth. Yes, they seek Earth, their brothers and sisters across the stars, looking for shelter and aid. They seek survival, a place to at last morn their dead, to rebuild their shattered lives, and to preserve their way of life.

"Now they have reached us, here on Zi. Do we help them, or drive them off, condemn them to die in the vast gulf between the stars? Do we open our arms and accept them as equals, or are we to shun them?" Christian gazed into the eyes of everyone there, his eyes locking with every camera as he panned across the faces.

"I don't know about all of you, but I will not turn them away." He finally spoke, his eyes hardening. "I will not leave them outside the walls, left to die. Now it is the time when we can show just how far we have come, how much we have matured and grown as a race. Let us prove worthy of these peoples hopes and dreams."

The young Emperor Nicholas the Third of Guylos strode forwards from his seat behind Christian to stand beside the older man. "The Guylos Empire will also help these people, for it is the right thing to do."

"The Zoid Battle Commission has always stood for honour and courage." The Aging chairman now spoke as he stepped forward. "But we have also stood for justice, for peace and for freedom. We too will extend the hand of friendship."

Finally the Helic President stood up, his face still wrinkled in worry. Despite his words at the meeting the day before, he still harboured doubts and fears. "The Helic Republic will also assist in any way we can."

Christian now smiled. "I think we have all waited long enough. Let us see these brave people, who have trekked across the stars in search of us, all in the name of one thing: hope. May I present the current representative of the Twelve Colonies of Man, Captain Athena of the Destroyer _Rosetta._"

Athena stepped up to the podium as Christian and the other world leaders stepped away. The tall brunette swallowed as she looked out at the sea of faces, feeling distinctly ordinary and unworthy of such a position. She had changed into her formal dress uniform for the occasion, but she still felt very dowry and plain compared to some of the others in the conference.

"Thank you for your words Sire Masters. That was a moving speech, one of the best I've ever heard." She took pains to speak slowly and clearly, knowing that many of the people hearing her now were not used to the Colonial accent and tongue.

"As he said before, we have been searching for Earth, in the hope that we will find shelter in the arms of our fellow humans. What began as a dream and a distant hope is now real, and I am honoured to be in the company of such fine members of your world.

"Ever since the destruction of our worlds, the hope that Earth would be the salvation of our people has been what has held us together, what has kept us going. I…" She couldn't continue, emotion choking her throat. Christian smiled at her as he stepped forwards.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've received word that the fleet is now approaching Zi." Kane and Athena, plus a couple of others, knew that that was a lie. He was really giving an excuse to step in and help Athena avoid embarrassment. "The ZBC Chairman has kindly allowed the use of the Commissions super satellite to document such an occasion. If you would all regard the screen…"

Off to one side a huge screen was uncovered. As it powered up, the camera operators switched over from their own feed to receive the same signal the screen was receiving.

The view faded in to show a panoramic view of the stars, a thin curved slice of Zi at the bottom. The view was taken from the Judge Super Satellite, the only orbital station with the correct transmitters to link into the world wide network. The first moon of Zi was just in the frame, hanging on the right edge and barely fitting.

Just as Christian and Kane had planned, the effect was breath taking as one by one the entire Colonial Fleet emerged from behind the moon and cruised for Zi.

The Battlestar _Galactica_ was first, as was proper. Her off-white beige colour stood out from the darkness of space behind her, while her clear size was awe-inspiring. She cruised gently forward, sedately and with grace.

The _Pegasus _was just above and behind _Galactica_, watching over her sister ship's back. Clustered around and behind them both were the other ships of the fleet, the chain of vessels seeming to go on forever.

To those on Zi watching, it was truly stunning. Each and every ship showed the signs of a long and arduous journey, the range of ships and their conditions mute testimony to the state the Colonies had been in when they got underway. The scars of battle pock marked the ships, but each and every one of them flew with grace and dignity.

The two battlestars, and to a slightly lesser extent the smaller warships that guarded the fleet, were sleek vessels clearly built for war. But as the people of Zi knew, weapons of war are the only guarantee of peace, and even if their function was death, weapons did not have to be ugly.

The warships of the Colonial fleet were anything but ugly. There was a deadly perfection to their forms, as if their designers had distilled the very essence of a warship into these ships. The lean grace and dignity of each one inspired and lifted hopes. They showed that there was beauty in pure function.

But it was only when the _Galactica _passed over one of the new judge satellites that the true scale of the ships became clear. The battlestars shadow engulfed the orbital platform, sending up gasps of shock from many a throat.

Christian smirked as his eyes ran over the warships lines. These were real warships, thoroughbreds through and through. With these ships on their side, Zi would be safe for the rest of time.

Richter Kane, a man who had seen far more in his lifetime than any other being on Zi save Eve, was not so sure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zeke: **Now that was an entrance!

**DR: **Oh yes... And we've got a couple more due in the next chapter...

**Vega: **And that's not all, remember?

**DR: **Oh, right. Those of you who pushed for Vega getting a 'companion' will like the next chapter! (smirks) We also have a possible origin for Eve... Stay tuned!


	18. Meeting of Minds

**DR: **Welcome back people. You're in for a treat this time around. Adama arrives on Zi, and recognises a kindred spirit...

**Shadow: **(faintly) Get your grubby claws off my popcorn!

**Zeke: **(also faintly) Make me!

**DR: **You two fighting over food again?

**Zeke & Shadow: **(together) No sir!

**DR: **Anyway... Two higher beings square off, Adama gets an offer he can't refuse, and Vega gets a 'moment' with Miranda...

**Miranda: **What kind of 'moment'?

**DR: **You complaining?

* * *

Chapter 18: Meeting of Minds

Adama leaned back in his seat as the shuttle lifted off. He closed his eyes to relish this moment. He had so rarely been free to leave the _Galactica_ that each time was to be treasured. Oh he loved his ship, there was no question of that, but sometimes he needed to stretch his legs so to speak.

Behind him in the main passenger cabin he could hear the Council of Twelve fussing and bickering, but he tuned their words out of his mind. He wanted to savour the moment, the realisation of a dream.

Sitting directly behind him Illa smiled as she watched her husbands head tip back slightly to rest on the seat. After all those yahrens of marriage to him, she could tell what he was thinking. And since he had confided all his doubts and fears in her, she knew that this moment was important to him. He had achieved the goal, the dream, he had created in the ruins of their worlds. Wordlessly she reached forwards and rested a hand on his shoulder, a silent pledge of support and trust.

Adama opened his eyes when he felt Illa's hand on his shoulder. Reaching up with his other hand, he gently squeezed hers as the shuttle banked around to head towards the planet below. To the right they could see the _Galactica_'s underbelly sliding further back and up. Adama knew that the other two shuttles, carrying mainly Council Security and members of IFB, were behind his shuttle. He wished he could have had Colonial Security rather than the Councils, but he had been overruled. At one time Council Security had been a dedicated force, loyal and intelligent. But after the Destruction they couldn't be so picky about their recruits, and Adama was afraid to say it but the job was seen as an easy way out of serving in Vipers or living aboard the civilian ships. Hopefully now they would have the chance to weed out the incompetents and restore the units' dignity.

Of course, since over half of those in the force were either in the pay of, or were fanatical supporters of, members of the Council, getting rid of them would be hard without almost completely replacing the Council itself. Adama mentally pushed that thought away, it was far too tempting.

Outside a trio of Vipers passed by over head, settling down just off the shuttles nose. The whole of Blue Squadron was flying escort today, Athena having sent Starbuck and his pilots back. Apollo had also returned, looking troubled and distant. Adama had wished to enfold his son in his arms and find out what it was that was troubling him as he would have down yahrens ago, but he knew that any attempts to do so these days would have been pushed away. Apollo unfortunately took after him in that regard, needing to sort things out for himself.

As they pushed into the atmosphere, Adama ran through his head everything he knew about these people. Athena had relayed her talks with not only the leaders of the nations on the world, but also her talk with this 'Blitz Team' and her recording of the match they had participated in. Adama had thought long and hard about that recording, but in the end he had allowed it to reach Inter-Fleet Broadcasting. Since the network was alive with talk about the world, he had decided it was time to brave the cameras and lay rumours to rest with facts.

It had been amazing to see such animalistic traits displayed in such mechanical beings. After watching it himself, he had realised why the people of this world insisted that these 'zoids' were alive. They moved in too subtle of ways to be purely machines. He knew that Wilker was climbing the bulkheads to get a chance to take one apart to see how it worked.

Speaking of them, Adama straightened up as they flew deeper. As part of the arrangements made with a Christian Masters, one of the world leaders with extensive power despite the tiny size of his nation, the Colonials would be met by three flying zoids to lead them to the prepared area, where they would meet the Leaders face to face. From the motions of the shuttle pilot, the escort Vipers had picked them up.

From the clouds ahead a trio of shapes rose up. Adama sensed the Vipers spreading out to each side of the shuttles as they closed in on the escort zoids. Although he saw no discernable engines, they were able to match the pace of the shuttles, forming an arrowhead that slowly began to turn to the left. The shuttle pilot followed them, as per instructions.

Adama's eyes were going over each one carefully, as they were now close enough for a good visual inspection. Each one was different, the lead one jet black with hints of purple and deep blue along the edges of the metal feathers on it's wings and the body. The others were a flaming red with orange, and white with pale blue. As he watched the red one's sharply pointed beak swung round to look at them, giving him a good look at it narrow triangular eyes before turning back to face forwards. He noticed how the pale one on the other side was also looking a little… skittish. It was the only word that fit the behaviour.

As they broke through the cloud cover below a vast green plain was spread out before them, while sitting on the slopes of a mountain was gleaming triangle of white stone. The zoids continued to guide them towards this mass of white, which as they got closer Adama realised was a city, built in tiers that ran up the mountainside. Gleaming metal roofs, mostly in bronze, shone in the sunlight, and the upper plateau had a towering golden statue in the centre. Just beyond that was a large cordoned off area, while towards the outer edge Adama could see a crowd was gathered.

The three zoids sped up, swooping low over the open area before curving up and away. It was clear that they wanted the Colonials to land there.

Adama once squeezed Illa's hand as the shuttles set down. Now it was time to face the people of this world. Now was when the fate of the remnants of the Twelve Colonies of Man would be decided.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Christian stood tall as he watched the three shuttles settle down. They were boxy, inelegant things, but they flew smoothly and looked to be capable of carrying a substantial amount. Overhead the Vipers flew past in threes, circling the mountain and filling the air with their engines whine. Kane's three bird zoids were hovering over the mountains peak, and while no one would see him, Christian knew that Mnementh was not too far way, hidden in amongst some of the taller trees further up the mountain side.

The second the shuttles touched down a number of black jump-suited men moved out, forming a cordon around the shuttles. With the benefit of his centuries of military experience, Christian could see how sloppy these men were, how lacking in discipline. Had he been their commander, he would never have let them out of the barracks like this!

From the central shuttle now emerged a number of robed older men, their pale robes brushing the floor. The only splash of colour was the brown trims to their robes, their faces and the one woman in the group, dressed in soft purple. They stepped forward as a mass, with a number of other, younger men hanging around them.

'_Politicians…' _He just knew, looking at them, what they were. And these were the sorriest excuse for that creed he had ever seen, with the exception of a few back on Earth.

A sharp command was barked from the shuttle, and the men stopped and whirled, most of them not hiding the annoyance on their faces as they did so.

Now a blue coated figure stepped forth, and Christian's eyes snapped to him. As he walked over to him, Christian looked over every detail of this man. His clothing was much like Captain Athena's formal uniform, dark blue jumpsuit with dark blue robes edged in silver over the top. The silver matched his whiten hair, but he strode with confidence and pride. _'Now this is a man to watch.' _A heavy silver broach was clasped as his throat, catching the light.

Adama mounted the steps to the raised platform, his eyes looking over the men before him. The one had the air of a grizzled old warrior about him, his lined face and greyed hair showing his age. His pale tunic however showed that he remained fit and active despite his clearly advanced years.

The second was clearly a politician, from the way he stood to the formal dark grey tunic he was wearing. The glasses he wore didn't hide the look in his eyes, one of doubts and worries.

The youngest man was the most vividly dressed, in long robes of deep red and purple. He was the shortest of them all, but the hat he wore towered over the others. Despite his youth he stood with all the dignity of royalty, and his eye sparkly with excitement.

The fourth one was just as tall as Adama, though with a slightly broader frame. His face was clean cut and smooth, but his crystal blue eyes shone with age, wisdom and strength. He looked like someone who could take on the whole world if he put his mind to the task. The dark green tunic with the leather panelling made a nice backdrop for all the gold and medals that adorned his shoulders and left breast respectively. Adama realised that this man had to be Sire Masters.

Stopping across him, Adama took a moment to let the Council catch up. As they clumped up the steps, he saw Christians eye flick to them for a moment, then back to him. There was twitch at the corners of his mouth, and Adama got the impression that he was refraining from rolling his eyes. He decided he liked this man.

Once the Council was gathered behind him and Illa, Adama stepped forwards. "I am Commander Adama, of the planet Caprica. Commander of the Battlestar _Galactica,_ Leader of the Colonial fleet and President of the Council of Twelve." As Athena had mentioned, he spoke clearly and slowly so that the people of this world could understand him.

Christian now stepped forwards. "I am General Christian Masters, Defender of the City of the Ancients, Guardian of the World of Zi. Welcome to Zi." He then smiled. "It is traditional to shake hands at a moment like this, but your Captain informs me that you shake hands by gripping each others forearm rather than the hand itself."

Adama smiled warmly as the two of them shook in the Colonial fashion. "Shaken just like a Colonial."

X-X-X-X-X-X

High above the greeting between the inhabitants of Zi and the Colonies, one man stood near the summit of the mountain. The thin air whistled around his frame, but not a strand of hair nor the long white robes he wore were ruffled by the currents. Similarly he was unconcerned with the lack of oxygen at that altitude as he scowled down at the tiny plateau far below. Even from up here he could feel the sense of peace and joy that was being generated. And it sickened him.

How he hated these humans! He despised their hopeless optimism, their crazy desire to create a union from the twisted, degenerate mess that they called their race. Their souls were bitter sweet however. He would enjoy feasting on them when his legions arrived.

"**_You are not welcome here…" _**the softly spoken words drifted on the breeze, gently phrased but with a layer of steel beneath. The man smiled as he turned.

"Ah, so you are aware of me then. It has been a long time Eve."

Before him a figure formed from threads of mist that appeared out of nowhere, coalescing together to form a pale blue female figure. With a final ripple Eve became solid, the tone of her exposed skin becoming a pale imitation of human skin, while her long hair and tunic remained a pale blue. "Count Iblis, or should I say Diaboles?"

Iblis scowled once more. "I see being banished to this pitiful world for these thousands of years has not affected your memory."

"No, I still remember what you did. Both before and after my punishment." Her eyes narrowed to pale blue slits. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice what you did?"

"Not that it makes much difference. No one has dominion over me!" Iblis snarled, his true image briefly appearing as a ghost over his human form.

"Careful Iblis, you're loosing your grip on your own image." Eve mocked him before she turned serious again. "These people are now on my world now. You can't touch them."

"You don't have any power Eve." Iblis snapped back. "You and that 'order' of yours…"

"Have you forgotten? I was expelled from the order. Like you, I can do as I wish." Eve paused for a second to add emphasise to her words. "The only difference is that I still believe in those values."

Iblis stared at her for a second before he burst out laughing. "Oh, you are so naïve! You really think that that ideal world of peace and all round happiness is ever going to appear? You're all deluded fools! Those of us in the real world know that only strength and power are everlasting."

"No power that is taken lasts Iblis. Empires built on stolen power will tumble into ruins in time. Only power that is given survives."

"Good thing for me that all mine is like that, eh?" He chuckled. When Eve remained impassive, his mirth faded. "Believe what you will. When those who are loyal to me arrive, we will see who is right. Then we will see just how far your power goes." With that he phased away, his human mask dropping for second before he vanished, the red glow of his eyes lingering a little longer.

Once she felt his presence vanish, Eve allowed her tension and fear to surface. A shiver ran up her spine that had nothing to do with the cold air around her. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that any confrontation between herself and Iblis would go dire for her. Once, in the past she could have stood up to him, but over the last thousand years worship of her on Zi had faded to almost nothing. Only a few believed that she really existed anymore.

Eve looked down at the city, the city built for the last of her people. As much as she had not wanted to take on the role of a god for the Ancient Zoidians, it had been the only way to help them. Iblis, in his earlier guise as Diaboles, had almost taken control of them. It had been her intervention which had prevented a worldwide massacre as his 'faithful' had culled the weak and non-believers.

She had saved an entire race, but at a great cost. She had been expelled from the Order of Light, those divine beings that had evolved and grown to reach true emotional and intellectual enlightenment. Banished to this world, she was condemned to watch over the inhabitants for eternity.

Suddenly she felt a gentle warmth, and she smiled happily. "Hello old friend."

In the blink of an eye a man in a white suit with snow white hair stood besides her, his eyes dancing. "Hello Eve."

"It's good to see you 'John'…" She had been calling him by that shortened nickname for millennia now. "…But what about the others? Surely they don't care for you to simply drop in when you feel like it?"

John smiled. "Ah, my dear Eve, times have changed and are changing. And I'm afraid your little world is at the centre of it all. We've got a plan, one that will right nearly all of his wrongs, including what he did to these noble people." He sighed as he glanced down at the tiny figure of Adama.

Eve smirked. "Yes, I saw your fingerprints on these new humans."

"Well, they are a remarkable example of the potential of this race. No other has gotten so far as they have." He turned from serious to his usual cheerful self. "Now, something you will appreciate is that you'll be allowed back once this over, assuming your people react the right way."

"With me watching over them, is there any doubt?" She teased.

John laughed happily. "No, no doubt at all. Now, there is something I need to tell you…"

Both figures faded from view, locked in their own little world.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Night was falling over the Blitz base. While the Ancient City was still in the early afternoon, the valley containing the Blitz's home was more in the late evening. The stars were starting to shine, unhampered by the glow of city lights or dense clouds. One advantage to an arid planet, cloud cover was rarer than on a more temperate world.

To the two young people sitting on the roof however, the late hour was not a problem. Indeed, the clear skies were a bonus as Vega adjusted the telescope he had inherited from Raven. His eye pressed to the view finder, he slowly panned across the night sky, searching.

Besides him Miranda sat in a second chair, watching him work. It amazed her seeing how precisely he worked, turning the knobs on the old telescope so finely. At times Vega could still seem like a little kid, taking everything he experienced with a childlike wonder. And then there would be moments like this, when he was totally focused on the task at hand.

She smiled as she thought back to earlier that day, when the planet wide broadcast was made. His face had been an open book of wonder and excitement when the Colonial ships had been on screen. Even she had been deeply impressed with their designs. Her experiences with the Cybrids had opened her eyes, so to speak. While she still saw brutally functional weapons of war, she could also see the sleek lines and grace that each ship possessed. Function dictated form, and the form was as graceful and elegant as it was deadly.

Commander Adama had also been a deeply impressive man. Miranda had wondered what kind of man could have achieved what he had done, but nothing she had conjured had matched up with the real thing. Even over the broadcast the man had an aura about him that gave him a regal air. He had stood with pride and belief, nobility moulding to his form just as his dark blue robes had done. The silver trimmings and heavy broach only enhanced, rather than detracted from, his image of a wise and experienced leader.

When he had spoken, his words were at the same time both fatherly and inspirational. He had spoken only briefly, but it had been enough to show how much he was determined to save his people.

"There, that's got it." Vega's words snapped her out of her thoughts. Looking at him again, she saw him leaning back, gesturing for her to take a look. With an eager smile, she leaned forwards to press an eye to the viewer.

The sight within took her breath away. The battlestar _Galactica_ was side on to her, her name born proudly on that funny side pod. The yellow twinkle of lights shone out from the thin trench that ran along the edge of the mighty warships 'head', while others shone on the main 'body'. After living around zoids all her life, it was natural for her to liken the ship to a creature, even comparing the large cut outs on the sides of the head to eye sockets.

Around her other, smaller ships were clustered, like sheep gathering round a Shepard. The varying tones and shapes created a grand visage.

"It's beautiful…" She breathed.

Vega nodded his eyes on her. It was rare that he got the chance to really look her over. And now, he started to notice the subtle, and the not so subtle, changes that marked the growth from child to adult. Her height had not changed much, while he had now gained on her till they were now equal. Her frame was beginning to fill out, a smooth curve developing on her hips and thighs, while her face was loosing the excess flesh that marked her youth.

He watched as she adjusted one knob slowly, her long, fine fingers working it gently. Her dirty blond hair hug down her scalp to rest on her shoulders in loose clumps. When they had first met she had worn her hair short, as per Imperial Army regulations. But now, as Captain Cortez had said she was being 'corrupted' by the Blitz's 'individualistic' ways, Miranda was letting herself go. Her room on the base, once a picture postcard of perfection and neatness, was now transforming into the stereotypical image of a teenagers mess. Even her clothing was shifting subtly. Before she would keep a jumpsuit or utility tunic on all the time, but lately she had been more willing to go informal. Like now, she wore a simple black tee-shirt like he did.

"So are you…" he half whispered before he realised what he was saying. He had known that for a while now his feelings for her were growing, changing from the simple childhood friendship they had been having into something more, something deeper. But he hadn't thought that they were ready for the 'L' word to be applied yet.

She looked at him, her baby blue eyes wide. Seeing the honest feeling in his eyes, she smiled shyly before turning back to the telescope. She had to admit, even to herself, that Vega had been featuring more and more in her thoughts of late. There were still areas of the raven haired young man that were still an enigma, but that was part of his appeal. Another was his utter lack of malice or cruelty. With his upbringing within the Backdraft he could have turned out to be a hate filled, malicious person. But he hadn't. Instead he was one of the sweetest and innocent men she had ever seen. It was as a testament to his mother, shielding him from the dark side of the Backdraft while showing him the softer side of humanity, as it did to his makeup.

And he was turning into a very attractive young man. When they had first met she had seen a short, slightly plump young teen. But just like her he was growing, and now that plumpness had faded to be replaced with a lean figure. He had already matcher her in height, and she expected him to surpass her in the end. While she had not commented at the time, when they had freed Sheba from her crashed craft she had taken note of the flexing of his muscles. For a brief instant he had seemed like Hercules forcing back a titan when he had pushed the cockpit open fully.

There was another side to it too, a side she had difficulty dealing with. Recently she had begun to wonder what it would be like to feel his lips on hers, to be embraced by his arms… There was a heat inside her that while faint at the present time was slowly building. And while she knew on an intellectual level that she was simply going through a sexual awakening, dealing with it was something else entirely.

With her thoughts wandering so, it was not much of a surprise that her hand twisted a knob a bit too far, swinging the view away from the ships in orbit. Never the less it still came as a shock to her. "Oh, I've lost them!"

"Here, let me…" Vega reached for the knob in question, having seen the jerk of her hand. But she was still flustered, so that his hand landed on hers. The contact sent a spark running through them both, stilling both of their bodies even as their hearts raced.

As one they both turned their heads to regard the other. Miranda was shocked, pleasantly, to find that with him leaning forwards in his seat too, their heads were barely a few inches apart. In his rich dark eyes she could see a sea of emotions boiling over, and she licked her lips out of reflex.

Seeing her do that was the last straw and Vega gave into that tiny voice in his head. Slowly, tentatively, he closed the distance between them. Miranda's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before their lips met, and the contact closed them again.

The telescope was forgotten for the moment, both their hands leaving it to travel to the others far shoulder…

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Now that the politicians have moved on, would you care to try one of our local drinks?"

Adama smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you." As Christian moved to a sideboard, Adama considered the man. The talks during the day had proved what Adama had suspected from the moment they had met; this man was an honourable gentleman as well as a warrior. The fact that they shared the same opinions about career politicians helped too.

He was still a little unsure how Sire Masters fitted into the power structure of this world though. The other three superpowers were clearly defined. The Helic president was a career politician, with all the hallmarks of one that seemed to transcend time and space. He had been kind and courteous, but Adama had gotten the impression that there was something else going on inside that mind.

Having read up on the Lords of Kobol, Adama had not been fazed at the idea of a hereditary title system of power. What had surprised him however was the Guylos Emperor's age. The young man looked like he should still be studying or chasing girls than leading a nation. Yet the Emperor not only was the much loved leader of his nation, he had a child of his own. Adama had seen why he was so loved though. The Emperor was clearly a man of honour and duty, a true idealist.

The Commissioner was clearly an old warrior, his language and body manner cast from the same mould. Adama could easily picture him much younger, leading men to great victories. The old man had not given much away, but it had become clear that while the Zoid Battle Commission was mainly about regulating the competitions, in the Europa landmass they were the closest thing to a central government. Instead of the sense of a nation as in the other two populated landmasses, in Europa there were dozens of small cities and towns, each one independent. They worked together in a loose coalition, but they were too spread apart for any one government to come to power. The ZBC had evolved to become the framework and glue that held them all together, and were an impartial police force in case of trouble.

But Masters… by his own admission he was not the singular ruler of his tiny city state. He was a simple warrior, sworn to defend the people. But he included all the people of the world in that mandate, and Adama had seen how he was respected by all, how he had unquestioned authority. Even the other, much larger nations followed his lead.

Christian returned holding two small glasses. "This we call Whisky." He said, passing one glass to Adama as he sat down across from him. "Most of what you'll find on Zi is locally distilled, but for occasions such as this I open one of my few bottles of genuine Scotch Whisky, all the way from Earth."

"Well then, to Earth." Adama toasted before taking a small drink. Almost immediately the taste struck home, burning down his throat. While the taste was cruder, it had the bite of five hundred yahren old ambrosia. Adama worked his tongue, not only trying to get it working again to but also to fully explore the taste. Yes, it wasn't as refined as what he was used to, but there was something about it that appealed on a baser level. An earthy tang…

"Interesting…" Adama said his voice a touch raspy. Christian smiled as he swallowed his. He strictly rationed his vintage Scotch, the result of which meant that the taste always hit him full power.

"Yes, I think this will go down well in the fleet." Adama continued, studying the amber liquid in the glass.

"Glad to hear it, though I'm afraid the locally produced blends are not up to this standard."

"I'm sure some of my people could make a difference." Adama rested the glass on a small table before leaning forwards in his seat. "Ease my curiosity. Why is it that you are so powerful?"

Christian sat there for a long moment, absently swirling his drink in his glass. "It's a… long story Commander. Suffice it to say that I was in the right place at the right time. Heroes tend to be listened too more than most."

Adama nodded, content with that answer. He could tell that Sire Masters was uncomfortable about this subject, but he decided not to pursue the matter right now. At this time, he needed him.

"Now, let's talk business." Christian sat upright. "We discussed things between us before today, myself and the other leaders. We're happy to provide you with whatever food and medical supplies you need or can use, and I'm certain that our industries can help you renovate some of your ships. I don't mean to be critical, but some of them don't look like they should be flying."

Adama sighed. "We had no choice. It plagues my dreams sometimes, wondering just how many were left behind through lack of ships. The conditions are rough, but it was our only way."

"Believe me, I understand. Which is why we came up with a possible alternative for you…" Christian pulled a tube out from a draw besides him. Removing the end, he reached in with a pair of fingers and slide out some rolled up papers. Setting the tube to one side, he laid out the sheets on the low table between them. Adama looked on in some confusion at the map of the world that was spread out before him.

"Okay, this here is the Helic controlled landmass Delpoi." His finger rested on the central landmass, a roughly square region broken into three parts by vast rivers. "And over here we have the Guylos Empire…" His finger drifted to the northernmost landmass, the top of which was over the pole. "…and Europa." He indicated the broken landmass to the south of Guylos.

Now his finger slide across to a fourth large landmass, vaguely triangular in shape. "Here we have what is known as the 'Eastern Continent. In the past Guylos and the Helic Republic were sparing with each other a lot. This was before the ZBC. The upshot of this was the fact that the Eastern Continent was never regarded as strategically important. Consequentially no one settled there."

Adama looked up, hope in his eyes. "Are you saying that that continent is uninhabited?"

Christian nodded. "Completely. Sea travel has always been difficult on Zi thanks to magnetic fluxes in the oceans, and with air transport so easy, no one's really bothered with that region." He now slid the second map out from under the first. This one showed the Eastern Continent and the surrounding islands in much greater detail.

"What we are offering you is a place for your people to settle and start afresh. It's an untouched wilderness, so you'll be free to do as you like. Of course we'll help you set up at least an initial settlement and assist however we can with your peoples adaptation to this world."

Adama nodded, before his eyes narrowed. "And what would you require in return?"

Christian smiled easily, expecting that question. "Not much. Any wild zoids out there we'll take in, if you want them removed. There are only two things we really want from you. One, if you find any deposits of Zoid Magnite you will tell us."

"Zoid magnate?"

"It's a rare crystalline element. A critical component in the development of advanced zoids and zoid components. We do have stockpiles, but not much. It's one of the most precious materials on this world."

Adama nodded, realising what Christian was telling him. This 'Zoid Magnite' could be a useful bargaining chip. "And the second?"

"Simple. We ask that you maintain your fleet. From what I've gathered, the race that destroyed your worlds won't stop simply because you've run away. They'll come looking for you. I'd rather you were with us when they come here."

Adama smiled. From the look on Christian's face, it was clear that he had expected them to do so anyway. "The Colonial Military is a cornerstone of our way of life, at least at the moment. I'd doubt if my people would willing abandon their arms, not after last time."

"Then you'll accept the offer?"

"Sire Masters, it is the dream we have been searching for this last yahren. I would never last a secton if it came out that I turned it down." Neither man mentioned it, but both knew that Adama had the power to simply take the land if he wanted too. This offer from the world's leaders was a perfect compromise.

"Well, may I propose a toast this time…" Christian took up his glass once more. "…to the future."

* * *

**DR:** And there we have it. The Colonials have a new home!

**Vega: **And I got to kiss Miranda!

**DR: **I know. How's she taking it?

**Vega: **Hasn't said a word since. Got this cute look of stunned joy on her face.

**DR: **Excellent. Next time we have a zoid battle like none you have seen before... Till then!

**Apollo: **Reviewing would also be very nice thank you.


	19. Slugging Match

**DR: **As I recently did a whole load more on this story, I've decided to be really generous and upload this chapter now, rather than make you all wait until the weekend.

**Zeke:** Cool!

**Kaylee: **Shiny!

**DR: **Yea well, don't expect it every week... now, we have one seriously feral fight ahead of us...

* * *

Chapter 19: Slugging Match

Bit yawned widely as he settled down on the couch besides Leena. "So who are we up against now Jamie?"

It had been nearly a week since the stunned press conference, and the emergence of the Colonials. Sheba had left the day after, hitching a ride with the recovery shuttle sent to pick up what was left of her Viper. She had promised to stay in touch, but everyone knew that the relocation of the Colonial people to the surface, and the establishment of their new homes, would take time. Now the Blitz had to focus once more on the competition.

Jamie was standing before the wall screen, facing the rest of the team. As the team's primary strategist he was the one who laid out the opposing team's zoids and possible plan, and the Blitz's only plan, if one could call what the Blitz had a 'Plan'. He had offered to let Stoller, who was vastly more experienced than him, take over but the older man was not interested. He was content just be battling once more.

"Well, we've got a tough foe this time. It's the Kong Team." That sparked the Blitz's attentions. The Kong Team was one of the oldest teams around, having been in Class S for over fifteen years, and with a good twenty years in the lower classes before that. They had been one of the first real 'teams' founded. But there was something else. The Kong's were regarded as one of the 'dirtiest' teams in Class S. They fought brutally, and were ruthless. Indeed at one point they had been investigated for possible Backdraft connections, but nothing came of it.

The root of their power was their choice of zoids; every pilot used an Iron Kong, or sometimes one of the smaller gorilla type zoids. But when given the chance, their line up was made up of the formidable Iron Kong's. On a purely strength basis, only the Gojulas and Genosaurer were of equal power.

Bit however was not too concerned. "Jamie, we've faced Iron Kong's before. Harry had four."

"Yes Bit, but Harry… lets be honest. Harry is an amateur. Technically good thanks to his education, but he has no real talent." Leon spoke up. "These ones however are going to be piloted by experts."

"And that's not all." Jamie stepped in. "I did a little digging, and I've found something that worry's me." In answer to the various looks from the rest of the team, he simply hit a button. On the screen behind an image of two Kong's appeared. One was the typical Guylos red Iron Kong, but the second…

"What is that?" Vega asked his eyes locked on the larger steel grey zoid. The Iron Kong's head on the smaller one reached the larger one's shoulder, which while clearly based on the same creature, was much more smoothly armoured and looked a lot stronger.

"It's called a Steel Kong. A level two Iron Kong." The image shifted to display a wire frame view of the zoid. "Much like how the Blade Liger is superior to the Shield Liger, this Steel Kong is almost fifty percent stronger than the regular Iron Kong, has twice as much armour and greater weaponry."

"Ouch." Bit winced. He'd been on the receiving end of an Iron Kong's punch before, and that had not been pleasant.

"Indeed. Luckily they have only the one." Jamie showed the expected line up for the Kong team. The Steel Kong was in the centre, with a total of four Iron Kong's each side. Six of them had twin cannons mounted on the back of each wrist with a missile pod on each shoulder. The last two lacked the wrist guns, but had the deadly Hiblit Vulcan on each shoulder. Both these last two also had a large missile pod mounted on the back.

The Steel Kong was worse. What looked like a dual impact cannon was on each wrist, and each shoulder boosted a hyperbeam cannon.

"In general, two Iron's hang back and bombard from range…" Jamie indicated the two Kong's mounting the vulcans. "While the rest move forward to engage in fist fights and close range combat."

"Here's an idea; let's not let them get close."

"That is the basic plan Bit." Leena smirked as Jamie pulled up the image for the Blitz's line up that he had created. "We do have some advantages over them, mainly manoverabilty. To use those wrist guns they have to stop, and of course they can't actually take a swing at us without stopping either." On the screen all three Ultimate X zoids, the Shadow Fox and Blade Liger, the Snipe Master, both their flyers and the little Rev Raptor stood together. "We have to maintain momentum and run rings around them."

"We'll make a genius out you yet Bit." Brad commented, causing several of the Blitz to smile.

"Ha ha."

X-X-X-X-X-X

It was a couple of hours later when the Blitz finally arrived at the battle site. Across the dry, dusty plain nine silhouettes could be seen on a ridgeline ahead, the central one slightly larger than the others.

The Blitz mobilized in the now familiar routine. While Bit was changing the Liger's armour, Leon and Leena were exiting the transport. Vega walked the Fury backwards out of the rear ramp as the Schneider armour was locked into place on the Liger Zero.

Within minutes, the team was assembled before the Hover Cargo. Within the control cabin Stoller stood impassively, fuming silently at the fact that he was not battling today. He just knew that his Elephander could beat any Iron Kong one on one with ease in close combat.

Around the world, people stopped what they were doing to tune into the ZBC broadcast. Even now, over a year after their entrance into Class S, the Blitz team drew in the viewers. On the distant Eastern Continent the non-stop work was halted. The Colonials wanted to see more of this world's wonders.

"**The Blitz Team Vs the Kong Team, battle mode 0982. Ready… Fight!"**

On the Judge's signal the two teams went into action like well polished machines. Roaring in pride, the Liger Zero belted forwards, the Fury firing its hover jets to keep up. The Iguanosaur took a couple of steps with its fore legs before rearing up and beginning to belt along on the vastly more powerful hind legs. The Shadow Fox and Blade Liger broke left and right, while Jamie and Pierce screamed for the heavens. Naomi and Miranda, knowing that only together could they stand up to an Iron Kong if one got close, stayed together as they raced for a rocky column.

On the other side of the field, the Kong's began to amble forwards, the heavy knuckles of their zoids arms thudding into the dirt. The regular Kong's formed into two diamond shapes, with the Vulcan armed ones at the back. Between each diamond the Steel Kong stomped forwards.

Within a minute both sides were in range of the other, and they opened fire. The two fire support Kong's opened up with their vulcans, filling the air with tracer fire. Leena responded in kind, her much heavier cannons cutting loose.

The Kong's leader David smirked as he stopped his Steel Kong. The rest of his team stopped too, in a predetermined position that hid them from the Blitz's view for the moment. They may be facing the Blitz, but the Kong's were afraid of nothing. He didn't voice his thoughts, but David believed the Blitz needed taking down a peg or ten. They were gathering far more attention and recognition than any of the other teams, and that stung. While the rest of the world had all but forgotten the Backdraft ties within the Blitz, he never would. His feelings were shared by the rest of the team.

Bit frowned when the Kong's didn't appear over the rise ahead. They should have crested that ridgeline by now! He called up Jamie on the comm system, while pulling at the controls to slow Liger down.

"Jamie, I've lost visual on the Kong's. Can you see them?"

Both aerial pilots could see them all right. The Kong's had formed into a dual line, the Iron Kong's up front with the Vulcan totting ones and the Steel Kong in a second line. They had all reared onto their short hind legs and had brought their arms up, clearly waiting for the Blitz to crest the rise.

"Yea Bit, I see them. Their waiting for you to come over that rise."

"Right into their gun sights." Leon commented.

"Great!" Leena snarled, her zoid dropping back down onto all fours. Both the Fury and the Liger Zero had slowed down too. "Now what?"

"Hang on a sec sis. Na', do you have line of sight?"

Naomi squinted through her scope before shaking her head in resignation. "Sorry Leon, no shot."

"But I do…" Brad drawled before a hail of laser pulses spat out from the Kong's right flank. The Shadow Foxes high speed and agility had allowed him to get along side the other team already.

As his laser bolts thudded into one of the Kong's, Pierce came roaring out of the sky to their rear, her weapons hot. A quick double tap sent a pair of missiles screaming down at the vulnerable rears of the Kong's.

What happened next stunned her. Two of the Kong's spun round and opened fire with their wrist guns. From the amount of tracers they were putting out, Pierce reckoned they must have been upgraded to 30mm repeaters. Her two missiles ran into a curtain of steel, and were quickly knocked from the sky.

Cursing, she raced over the Kong's heads, before a sudden wailing in her cockpit made her look back. Eight missiles tailed after her, riding plumes of fire in their race to catch up. Cursing a blue streak, she rolled away and dived. The missiles followed her closely, steadily catching. "Got a problem here…" She said through gritting teeth as she yanked up on the controls, pulling up just above the ground in a hi-G move. Looking over her shoulder, she was stunned to see the missiles make the same move and continue to chase her.

Jamie was at that moment angling in for the Steel Kong. Glancing at his displays, he frowned when he saw some strange readings. Adjusting the displays, he quickly realised what was happening. "Guy's, the Steel Kong has an advanced missile guidance system!" Such a system was worth an Iron Kong, but it was a seriously deadly piece of kit.

Off to one side, Brad frowned when he saw his laser bolts strike one Kong… and barely damage it. He fired again, a long burst on one spot on the other zoid. Watching closely, he saw what was happening. Most of the laser energy was being reflected away. He jinked back behind some rocks as a swarm of rockets flew towards him. "That Kong has a reflective coating on his armour. I expect they all do."

"Fine!" Bit snapped as he kicked the Liger into full power. "Let's see how they handle a laser blade then!" Behind him Vega and Leena broke into a run once more.

David smirked as he saw on his advanced radar the Liger Zero advancing at a full charge once more. "Get ready… here comes the Zero." He told his team. The Raynos' lasers struck his zoid, but he didn't even flinch. Such puny weapons were never going to bring him down!

Bit's eyes narrowed as the ridgeline came closer. He knew that they would have to get the timing just right…

"Fire!" As one the Kong's opened up just as the Liger Zero's head appeared over the ridge. At that moment Bit engaged the Ion boosters on the back of the Liger. While not as powerful as those on the Jaeger armour, they served their purpose.

The Liger Zero leapt from the hill, sailing over the hail of fire that shot out from the Kong's. Tweaking the boosters output, Bit aimed for one of the Kong's, which was trying to lean back to continue aiming at him. Now on the descent, the five head mounted laser blades folded forwards.

"Buster Slash!" he yelled just before the Ligers blades punched into the Kong's shoulder. The other pilot was already swinging around to lessen the blow, but the laser blades dug deep into the shoulder. Something exploded within it, ripping the arm off in a wild display of pyrotechnics.

With the Liger Zero now in their midst, the Kong's didn't notice the Fury and Iguanosaur cresting the ridge. Bellowing a challenge, the Fury leapt towards one of the deep red zoids, while Leena planted her zoids feet.

"Try and hide from me? Well take this!" Her last words were drowned out by the roar of her cannons firing. The Vulcans tore into one Kong, causing it to stumble backwards, arms flailing as it tried to maintain its balance. Leon also appeared on the Kong's flank, laser blades charged and deployed. He ran down between their lines, jinking left and right to bring the blades into the other zoids. Brad too was closing in, loping along towards the scrap.

With the Blitz team in amongst them, the Kong's broke formation and the fight turned into a brawl. While a pair of Kong's turned to assist their friend against Leena, another turned towards where Vega was grappling with his foe. Before he could move though something landed on his back, pushing the Kong forwards even as hardened allow claws tore into his rear armour. The Shadow Fox slashed some more armour off before jumping back, leaving the Kong flailing. The laser Vulcan fired once more, the pulses now tearing into heavier zoids rear armour that had now lost its anti-laser coating.

Naomi smirked when she saw Brad's move, but she grew alarmed when one Kong suddenly sprinted towards her and Miranda. She had been in the process of moving to another sniping post, and both small zoids were caught in the open. With no chance of slipping away, both women turned to face their attacker.

David watched his screen as the Blitz piled in. He didn't mind this, such brawling was what his team did best. Seeing the Blade Liger coming close, he swung his zoid about, the right fist coming into line with the smaller zoids nose.

Leon saw the swinging fist at the last second. He tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. The Steel Kong's massive fist slammed into the Liger's shoulder, sending it sprawling. Laughing at the sight of the smaller zoid knocked on its back he stomped forward to finish it.

Pierce was sweating heavily now. Those missiles on her tail were still not giving up, and where doggedly running her down. She had managed to remove two of them, but the remaining six continued to home in. _'Shouldn't they be running out of fuel now?' _She thought as she banked round a rock column. One missile didn't make the turn, catching a small outcrop of the rock and spinning wildly out of control. The rest stayed on her.

Bit leapt at the Kong he had struck again, the first attack having failed to take the simian zoid down. The other pilot responded by swinging his fist at the Liger, but ended up only meeting the Liger's head laser blades. The fist was carved apart, as was the arm as the Liger continued to move forwards. At last the Liger Zero burst from the Kong's back, a good chunk of the larger zoids torso scattered about. With a small waver, the Kong collapsed.

Leena's eyes fixed on one of the two zoids that were closing in on her. "Oh you don't what to mess with me!" She snarled, spinning on the spot to face the incoming zoid. A slight adjustment and then the two shock cannons mounted between her zoid's forelimbs fired. The dual massive impacts knocked the Kong flat on its back, but before Leena could finish it the other Kong tackled her.

In contrast to all the other pilots, Vega was perfectly silent as he duelled with his foe. The Fury was more than making up for him though, snarling and roaring as it circled the Kong. Already a good chunk of the Kong's armour on the arms was shredded, the result of the Fury's jaws. The Kong swung again, and Fury countered, but then the Kong stepping in close, allowing the Fury to chomp down on its arm while the other arm snaked around the Fury. Fury roared in rage and pain as the Kong began to crush him in a vice like bear hug. The Fury's jaws bit deep into the shoulder of the Kong, tearing away more armour to reveal the rocket pod concealed in there. Both zoids toppled, rolling together. Then in a flash the Fury got a leg up, and with a mighty shove threw the Kong off him. Both zoids were quickly back on their feet, neither one quitting just yet.

Miranda and Naomi tag teamed their Kong, both raptor based zoids latching on to the much larger zoid's back and digging deeply with their talons and claws. Every now and then they would fire a shot into the regions they had torn at, hoping that the rounds and bursts would find a weak spot. The Kong itself tried to strike them, but the two of them were too fast.

High above, Jamie watched in awe at the increasingly feral fight that was happening below. The Kong Team seemed intent on battering the Blitz into the dirt, and the Blitz responded in kind, ripping away slabs of armour with tooth and claw. Guns were almost forgotten as the zoids animalistic traits came to the surface. Seeing how it was too difficult to pick out a target, he banked towards Pierce, hoping he could help her remove some of those persistent missiles.

Leon was almost up when the Steel Kong grabbed one of the blade arms. With the Liger unable to escape and hanging in the air, David commenced pounding the smaller zoid, his fist swinging again and again. The blade arm, unable to take the weight of the liger, broke apart as the metal reached its yield point. But that didn't stop David, who simply grabbed the Blade Liger by the scuff of its neck before resuming the pounding. One blow stuck the zoids head, and within the cockpit Leon heard a distinct cracking sound. A network of cracks spread across the canopy.

"**WARNING! Blows to a Zoid's cockpit are not permitted! Desist or be disqualified, pilot Strovenbreg!"**

David cursed as he checked his next swing, instead slamming the fist into the Blade Ligers gut. He brought back the first for another strike, but then a chain of explosions rocked his zoid.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Leena yelled her guns still firing. She had gotten rid of the Kong that had grappled her with a solid foot in the chest. Catching sight of the excessive brutality the Steel Kong was heaping on her brother, she had unleashed her anger.

David shrugged as he released the Liger, the smaller zoid thudding to the ground in a heap. Turning to regard the Iguanosaur, he opened a channel to his team. "Boys, lets teach this little girl and her overgrown zoid some manners." As one the Steel Kong and a pair of its smaller cousins converged on Leena. A third tried to join them, but then Brad's electro-net wrapped around the zoid, stunning it into submission.

The Fury staggered as a blow struck it's head, the armour covering breaking apart in one area to reveal the almost jet black zoids skin underneath. Furious, the Fury spun round, the heavy tail knocking the Kong flat. Before the other pilot could right his zoid however, the Fury lunged, hardened alloy teeth sinking deep into the Kong's throat. With a scream of tortured metal the Fury ripped away a large chunk of the Kong, which now lay limp.

Pierce was out of ideas, and the last three missiles were almost on her… when a hail of small laser bolts cut across their path. Just like what the Kong's had done, Jamie laid down a wall of fire that the missiles couldn't get through. Sending him her thanks, she looked ahead to see Bit dancing between two Kong's, each one covering the other. Smirking, she fired her remaining two missiles.

The Kongs' didn't realise until too late. The missiles slammed into the one zoid's back, stripping away the reflective coating and buckling the armour. Pierce's lasers then cut into the weakened area, digging deep and knocking the Kong out. Bit, now with only one foe to attack, charged home, the laser blades digging deep into the second Kong. Inside the cockpit Bit mopped his brow as he took stock of the battle thus far. Leon was out, while the rest were still in action. The Kong's however were down five zoids, with a couple more about to fall.

"Some help here!" Leena's yell snapped his attention to where she continued to try and fight off the Kong's that were ganging up on her. The two regular Kong's appeared to be concentrating on holding her still while their Leader battered the larger zoid. He had already crushed one Vulcan barrel set, and he was laying into her with both fists. The Iguanosaurs thick armour was holding, but it couldn't handle that kind of punishment for long.

"Hold on Leena, I'm coming!" He yelled. The Liger Zero roared out a challenge as they charged for the scrap. "Vega, can you help with those Iron Kong's?"

"Sure… Bit behind you!"

Bit glanced over his shoulder to see the one Kong he had charged rear up once more, the shoulder plates flipping up to reveal the rocket pods within. But before it could fire a pale green shape screamed in, the chest mounted lasers stabbing out. The narrow laser beams cut into the ruined sections of the Kong's armour, and Jamie walked the impacts up to the right shoulder. One struck the rockets within, and the Kong was thrown onto its side as they blew, the arm going the other way. This time the zoid remained down.

David sighed as he turned towards the Liger Zero. "You two can have some fun now. I'll deal with this kitty." But before either pilot could do anything the Fury crashed into the back of one, his teeth ripping away armour around the Kong's spine. Without the second Kong, the Iguanosaur was able to get the leverage needed to break free of the second one's grip before delivering a thunderous tail slap. As the pilot lay there dazed he saw the Iguanosaur step over to tower over him.

"Like beating up little girls, huh?" Leena hissed over the comm, her icy tone sparking fear in the pilot's guts. "Well then let's see how you like THIS!" With that the Iguanosaur reared up onto its hind legs before bringing its entire weight down on the Kong's gut. The impact flung the zoids chest upwards before flopping down again.

Brad winced when he saw Leena's move, his foe dropping with a large molten hole in its back. He had seen the Kong's gut get flattened out, and from the looks of things neither Leena nor her zoid were done yet. Seeing how Vega had the other Kong in hand he turned towards where Bit was circling the Steel Kong.

Across the field the two smaller raptor zoids were both finishing off their foe. The Kong lay on its belly, the back torn open. The Rev Raptor and Snipe Master were ripping out systems with their jaws, the raptor mindset and nature coming to the fore. At last the Kong ceased trying to get up and lay limp. Sighing in exhaustion Miranda backed away, Naomi alongside her. Both their zoids had taken a pounding. An arm on the Snipe Master hung limply, while one of her scythe blades was shattered.

Bit cursed as once more the Steel Kong knocked him away with one of those huge fists. Each time he charged the other pilot would punch him in the side or the shoulder, though one blow had landed on the cheek, shattering the slightly thinner armour of the Schneider and knocking away a laser blade. That had summoned another reprimand from the Judge.

However Liger was learning, and when they charged again he feinted, ducking the Steel Kong's blow and allowing his laser blades to carve a furrow down the larger zoids flank. Howling in fury David spun around and grabbed the Liger, dragging it back to him. Despite the Liger's squirming he couldn't get free as the Steel Kong raised its free fist and began to pummel away. Another three laser blades broke and the armour was cracking before a hail of laser pulses began to punch into the Kong's back. The surprise was all Bit and Liger needed to break free.

"Go Bit, change your armour!" Brad yelled as he jumped away from the Steel Kong's return fire. Making a note to buy Brad a drink later, Bit raced for the Hover Cargo, mulling over which armour to use. Jaeger didn't have the power to hurt the Steel Kong, and the Zero armour's missiles couldn't do it fast enough…

"Doc, prep the Panzer." He called as the Hover Cargo came into view.

"Got it." With a lurch the Hover Cargo began to move forwards.

David Strovenberg laughed manically as he snapped off shots at both the so called 'Ultimate X' zoids. The fact that they had both taken down two of his own zoids each didn't bother him. Indeed it made him even more determined to taken them down. He hated upstarts and rogues, and to his mind, the Blitz was made up of them. Power like that which the Blitz held had to be earned, the long, hard way. But the Blitz had had that power fall into their laps, without any effort on their part. He was going to show them reality!

Within the Hover Cargo Bit waited while the Panzer armour sections were locked into place. Liger groaned as he shouldered the weight of the armour, the gyros and actuators warming up slightly. As the Hover Cargo's side panel folded down he hailed his team mates.

"Guys, stand clear. I've got this one." The others were glad to step back, for the Steel Kong was now a raging mass of destruction.

David frowned when he saw the three Blitz team zoids back away, but then he looked up and saw the Liger Zero standing on the ridgeline ahead. The Hover Cargo was pulling back now, the Panzer delivered. Liger stood there, the mass of incredibly thick armour making the zoid look like a solid block.

Bit sat calmly as he waited for the Hybrid Cannons to charge. Arming them, he looked through the scope and focused on the Steel Kong. As he watched the other zoid beat its chest before breaking into a sprint right for him.

Leena watched as the Steel Kong charged for the still unmoving Liger. "Bit, fire." When Bit didn't, she tried again. "Bit, fire damn it!"

Bit held his tongue, waiting. He knew the rest of the team were yelling at him to fire, but he waited for the right moment…

Leena cursed as she spun the Iguanosaur around, intending to take the shot herself. Then she noted the yellow glow in the Ligers cannon barrels, slowly growing brighter…

The Steel Kong was within fifty metres of the Liger when Bit pulled the trigger. Both beams lashed out to strike the same spot, the hi-density particle/laser beams punching through the heavy armour like it was nothing. Both zoids were thrown back, the Liger sliding from the recoil, the Steel Kong actually flying through the air as the beams burned through it.

With a thunderous crash the huge gorilla zoid landed on its back near the bottom of the ridge. Smoke rose from the gaping crater in its chest. For a moment that was the only movement on the battlefield, and then the Judge's claxon sounded.

"**The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is… the Blitz Team!"**

* * *

**DR: **And your out!

**Shadow: **Now that was a good scrap.

**Jayne: **(chews... something. Best not dwell on what it might be) That it was. Now what?

**DR: **Now? We have the reactions of some the Colonials to that fight, and Steve has... ideas.

**Bit: **Should we be worried now?

**DR:** ...I suppose so.

**Leena: **Oh no...

**DR: **And after that, we return to _Serenity_ for a spell, and a brief shot of terror... and then we look in on the Cylons. Be afraid, be very afraid... (evil laughter)

**Zeke: **Trust me, when he starts laughing like that, it's tme to hide...

**DR: **Quiet you! Oh, and just to answer all your questions, _Serenity _is going to take a more central role in the story at the chapter 25 mark. Indeed, the whole of that chapter is centred on them...

**Shadow: **Oh, and the more reviews DR gets, the happier he is. So review, please!


	20. Designs & Upgrades

**DR: **Well hello once more! Another weekend, and another update for you lucky people.

**Zeke: **(groans) Do you have to be so cheerful in the mornings?

**DR: **Zeke, what day was it yesterday?

**Zeke: **Oh, right.

**DR: **Anyway, here's the next chapter, where one of Steve 'Doc' Toros funny habits re-emerges...

* * *

Chapter 20: Designs & Upgrades

It was a battered and outraged Blitz Team that returned to their home that evening. The Kong's had been surly after the battle, throwing out barbed comments and sitting away from the Blitz. It had taken both Bit and Leon's efforts to keep Leena from exploding. In the end they had left the cheap restaurant in disgust.

As the Hover Cargo pulled up to the base they saw a tall blue haired figure standing outside the open hanger, a tan mass at their side. Sarah smiled when the team began to disembark. "Welcome home." She called.

Leon smiled as he stepped over to his wife. After almost a year of marriage, he could see the small signs of her worry. He gently encircled her in his arms. "I'm all right, really." Her eyes flooded with relief.

"When that brute began to pound you…"

"Yea well, my zoid took the brunt of it." He looked about for a second. "Where are the kids?"

Sarah smiled. "Inside. Anna came over with her children, since Derek's off on business." The Blitz was grateful for having the Calisto family so close. They didn't like to admit it, but bringing the children along to their battles right now was difficult.

Now that they could take a good look at them, the zoids looked far worse. Leena was in a black mood as she examined the damage done to her weapons. One pulse laser turret was squashed flat, while the damaged Vulcan would need replacing, or at least the barrels would. That was not going to be cheap.

The Schneider armour was totalled, and both the Rev Raptor and Snipe Master were on the verge of a Command System Freeze. The Fury had gotten away lightly, but even it had buckled and cracked armour. Sarah summed the situation up in a few short words.

"This is going to cost us."

Too tired to consider starting work on the repairs, the Blitz decided to turn in. As they all headed up to their rooms, both Leena and Leon noted the look on their fathers face. As one they turned to look at each other, thinking the same thought.

'_Oh no… Dad's got an idea in his head…'_

X-X-X-X-X-X

Adama leaned back in his seat. "Well, that was… different."

Around him everyone else nodded. Illa still looked a little fearful. She was still having trouble dealing with the whole zoid concept. And Adama had to admit; that battle had been the most ferocious they had seen yet.

As the commentator reported that the Kong Team was to be investigated once more by the ZBC for ill-practice, Adama looked down at the report from the surface. With the help of the teams sent from the powers of Zi, work was progressing fast on preparing the site of the new Colonial city. For the moment the people were still living in the ships, though there was a growing encampment on the outskirts of the planned city. The ships of the fleet that could do so had landed on the plains, and formed the centre of this temporary settlement. The rest remained in orbit, watched over by the _Galactica_.

Adama was grateful to Sire Masters for turning over a huge stockpile of processed metals to them. The ingots of Iron and other base metals, when processed, would allow them to at last give the battlestar the full refit she needed. They still had to rework the metals, smelt the correct alloys and such, but it meant that they didn't have to wait until they opened new mines.

He looked at the next report. Cain had begun to fidget, so Adama had sent him off to get a detailed scan of all the planets and moons. Athena's probe had covered a lot of data, but those scans were quick, shallow. Cain's job was to get an in-depth look at each world. And while it was not the most exciting task, it beat sitting around in orbit.

The third report was from Achilles. They had gotten all four of the Eastern Alliance Destroyer operational, and they were now engaged in performing detailed scans of their new home. Adama wanted to know as much as possible about this new land.

All in all, everything was progressing smoothly, something which surprised him deeply. The Council were not causing him trouble, and the people were in high sprits. Indeed, Illa had brought to his attention that many people were overjoyed at the chance to at last do _something_.

The only fly in the soup was Dr Wilker. He had been pouring over all the bits of Zoid technology they had been allowed to see, and he was almost demanding the chance to study a zoid in detail. This meant in pieces. And while Adama was convinced that zoids really were alive, Wilker still refused to believe that.

The final report was from the engineering team. During the approach to Zi they had detected a large metallic mass behind the planet's second moon. Investigation had discovered a huge construct, formed of six massive tubes in a ring, with a slightly smaller one in the middle. When asked about it, Sire Masters had looked blank for a micron, before his eyes widened and he exclaimed. "I forgot about that!"

What they had found was the drive unit from the colony ship that had brought humans from Earth to Zi. While the bulk of the ship had been built to land on the planet, the massive engines that got it off Earth and through the vastness of space had to be left in orbit. It had been planned originally that those drive units would be turned into the core of a space station, the chemical engines removed to make way for slipways and living space. But with everything that had happened on the surface, the planned space station had been forgotten.

Now Adama's people were looking over the structure, seeing if they could bring back that idea. The huge chemical engines, their fuel exhausted, would need to be removed, but the engineers had found that the entire structure had been built to allow them to be removed with ease. Despite the relatively crude technology involved, by Colonial standards, it was a remarkable feat of engineering design.

Adama looked up at the people gathered in his quarters. Illa was sitting at his side, while Colonels Tigh and Achilles sat before his desk. They had been in the middle of a discussion about what to do with the fleet's ships when the ZBC broadcast had come on.

"Well gentlemen. Let's return to the matter at hand."

"I don't see what choice we have Commander." Tigh sighed. "Most of those ships are falling apart. Most of them are only good for spare parts now."

"I agree, for the most part." Achilles stepped in. "Certainly the smaller craft are not going to be much use, but some are still worth hanging onto."

"Which did you have in mind Achilles?" Adama asked.

"The Colonial Movers, and the old Gemini Freighters sir. The former are recent craft, well founded. And the latter, while old and slow, are rugged craft that just keep on going." Adama smiled at Achilles words since they were true. Almost a third of the ships in the fleet had been the Gemini Freighters, proof of their robustness. The fact that they could carry so much was bonus.

"I think you're right Achilles."

"Commander, there is one other thing." Tigh spoke up, his face tense. "The Prison Barge."

Adama froze, his mind racing. The Prison Barge was the one ship he didn't know what to do with. During the destruction, that ship had been ferrying prisoners to a new penal colony. While fleeing from the Colonies he had put the issue out of his mind. But now he had to face the facts. Some of those imprisoned were due to be released by now, had the destruction not happened. And with the shake up of their way of life, some of those in there may be useful.

But some should never be allowed out again. It was tough decision.

"Check the manifest, then go through each prisoner on a case by case basis. See which ones would have been released by now…" He paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. "…after that, we'll have to make a judgement about the remainder."

Tigh nodded, clearly not looking forward to the task. "Yes sir."

X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning the Blitz gathered in the common area, seeking food before tackling the job before them. As they worked and removed more and more buckled armour, they found more signs of damage from the pounding they had received during the battle yesterday. Soon even Leon was cursing under his breath at the level of damage.

With all the work they had to put in, it was not until near one in the afternoon, when they broke for lunch, that Bit looked around at noticed that someone was missing. "Say, where's Doc?" His comment made everyone look around to see that indeed Steve Toros was not with them.

"I haven't seen him today…" Leon leaned back in his seat to look over at Stoller. "You see him while we were working?"

Stoller lowered the paper he was reading to peer over the rim. "Nope." He answered simply before returning to the article he had been reading. As his zoid had not been involved in the battle he had not moved from his spot on the couch to help the others with their repairs.

Leena and Leon looked at each other for a moment, thinking the same thing. "I'll check his room." She said standing up. As she did she looked longingly at the meal Sarah had made. It was Leena's favourite, but after a couple of bites she had started to feel a little queasy. After being around Naomi and Sarah, she knew the signs. She didn't like the side effects, but she wanted this kid.

As she stepped towards the 'main' stairs she saw Leon also push his stool back and join her. Side by side they walked up the stairs onto the second floor. Thinking about what they were likely to find in their dads room, Leena was surprised when Leon put his hand on her arm when they reached the top, halting her progress. She looked up at him, confusion in her violet eyes.

"What is it Leon?"

For a moment Leon starred at her, looking into her eyes. "You feeling okay Leena?"

"I'm fine, really." Leon just looked at her.

"I noticed you didn't eat your usual fill. And I saw the face you pulled just before you set your fork down."

"So? I just felt a little queasy, that's all. Maybe a bug or something."

"Yes… or something." As she turned back to continue on to their dads room, Leena noticed the tiny smile that crossed his face. _'He knows….' _She thought to herself, unable to prevent her own smile crossing her face. _'And I don't really care.'_

Stepping round the corner, she schooled her face into one of concern as she rapped on Steve's door. "Dad, you okay in there?"

When he didn't respond, she looked at Leon for a second before she tried the door. Finding it unlocked they both slipped inside.

What they found kept Leena quiet for over a minute.

"Dad, why are you standing on your head like that?"

Indeed, Steve Toros was standing on his head; arms folded across his chest, with his feet braced by a shelf. Clad in only the jogging pants he wore while sleeping, he was staring at the model Berserker Fury that rested on the floor before him. As he took in the scene, Leon noted that the Fury model was wearing a mixed armour set. The one side had the pale, off-white colour that the Fury had sported during the Royal Cup, including the rotary arm. The other side had the smoky grey armour and 150mm pulse cannon that it sported now. Also scattered about the models feet were a number of weapon parts, most likely cannibalised from his other models.

"I'm thinking dear."

"On your head?"

"Yes. I find it easier to think like this."

The two siblings looked at each other. "And people wondered why I was crazy!" Leena said in amazement.

"Dad… how long have you been like that?" Leon asked, concern colouring his tone.

"Oh… since about midnight." Leena's jaw dropped.

"You've been standing on your head for over TWELVE HOURS!?!"

"Really?" Steve seemed as surprised as they were.

Leena fumed for a moment. "All right dad, that's it. Get off your head and on your feet!" She barked.

"Not now sweetie, I know I'm on the verge of a break through here…"

"Do you want me to get Sarah up here to tell you all the medical reasons why you shouldn't be standing on your head for that long?"

"Not really…" Steve trailed off. Then suddenly his eyes widened and Leon could almost see the light bulb behind his eyes. "I got it!" In time with his outburst, Steve's arms shot out, and he gracefully rolled onto his feet, never even touching the delicate model on the floor.

But once he was standing on his feet, he suddenly wavered and ended up falling over the chair in his room.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Malcolm sighed as he finished stepping down into his cabin. They were three days out from the tiny moon that Badger had pointed them to. Mal had been surprised that this moon would have work for him. It had barely been colonised, the settlement not even into its fifth year. It was a riddle that Mal was not to happy to have in his lap. But work was work, and he knew they needed it, even if only for the moral boost.

The prospect of work had lifted sprits across the ship. Now they had something else to think about rather than their recent losses, everyone was acting more like their old selves. Zoe was still rather wooden and unemotional, but she was at least pretending that everything was fine.

Mal wasn't so sure. He knew firsthand what loss could do to a person. He just hoped that Zoe would not fall to the same depths he had…

His thoughts were suddenly cut off by River's urgent yell across the intercom. _"Mal get up here!"_

Instantly he stopped working the buttons of his shirt and grabbed the rungs of the ladder. Scrambling up he heard a commotion in the dining area. A quick glance revealed Inara and Zoe stepping through from it.

"What's going on Capt'n?" Kaylee asked as he stepped off the ladder. Passing her bunk, he saw her head sticking out the top, her hands clinging to the rungs. Mal faltered for a second when he saw her bare shoulders, but the clearly urgent situation in the cockpit meant that he had no time to lecture his mechanic. Later however…

Stepping through the hatch into the cockpit he looked over at River, who sat in her normal spot in the left hand seat. No one ever sat in the real pilot's seat anymore, unless it was Mal and he needed to send or receive a WAVE. Everyone still thought of that seat as belonging to Wash.

River was sitting bolt upright, and even from his angle Mal could see that her eyes were wide in fear. "What is it?" He asked.

In reply her hand rose to point out the windows, trembling slightly. Looking himself Mal picked out a couple of bright specks. Sunlight reflecting off metal. Looking at the scanner he saw three signals. Two were side by side, while the third was coming for them. A cold feeling settled into his gut.

"Are those…"

"Reavers." River whispered, the fear and dread clear in her voice. Behind him Mal heard a gasp from Kaylee.

"Have they…"

"Yes."

Mal cursed for a second before turning about. "Kaylee… get to the engine room. Get ready to give us everything you've got." He noted with relief that she had pulled her coveralls on fully, though there was a strip of skin that ran from her throat to her waist. With fear wide in her eyes she turned and raced for the engine room.

"Zoe, get Jayne and get ready."

"On it sir." She answered. Before she turned away Mal swore he saw a glint in her eyes. One of anticipation and anger waiting to be unleashed.

Shivering, Mal turned to River. "Hey, little albatross. I need you to focus."

Standing in the corner of the cockpit, Wash noiselessly slammed his fist into the wall. He hated being like this, able to see and hear everything that happened but totally unable to do anything! He looked at the display again… and saw something he had missed before. "Hey… that's got to be an older model garbage scow!"

Mal, watching River, saw her flinch suddenly before her eyes darted to the screen. "Mal… we can outrun them!" She said after a moment.

"You sure?" Mal knew that running was something you don't do near Reavers… unless you were much faster than they were.

River looked at him now, her eyes sharp.

"Okay little miss genius." He reached up to the intercom overhead. "Kaylee, you ready for a full burn?"

"_Almost…"_ Down in the engine room Kaylee was working franticly to prep the engine, not even caring that her coveralls were slowly slipping off. She strained for the last lever. At last her fingers managed to get round it and pull. A hum of power filled the air. "Got it!"

Mal turned to River. "Get us out of here!"

River nodded before yanking at the control column. _Serenity _spun round, her rear facing the Reavers. The panels along her aft section began to glow, and a faint cloud of green began to form at the very rear. With a flash the gases ignited and the Firefly was catapulted forwards at an incredible speed.

Within the cockpit Mal watched the display as the blips raced towards the edge. "It's okay." River said gently, all the fear and stress gone from her voice. "The one that was after us is too slow to catch us, and the other…" she paused for a moment. "…they already have playthings."

Malcolm shivered, and behind him he heard Inara whisper a pray to Budda for those people. Punching the intercom once more he let the tension drift out of him. "We're good people. Nice work little Kaylee."

Back in the engine room Kaylee smiled as she heard Mal's words. Brushing her hair back she sighed in relief before looking down. Seeing how much the coveralls were gaping she quickly tugged up the zipper just as she heard footsteps approach.

"Aw, too late." Jayne had stepped into the rear corridor just in time to see her pull the zipper up, hiding her fair skin. When she had passed through the dining area on her way to the engine room, he had noted that she had not been wearing anything underneath her grey coveralls. But with Reavers bearing down on them, he didn't have time to appreciate the image.

Kaylee looked up at him, her eyes narrowed. Folding her arms across her chest she stalked past the big merc, head tilted slightly back.

Mal sighed as he leaned on the console that surrounded Wash's old seat. While the Alliance had stated that the entire Reaver threat had been eliminated in that one battle, the truth was that only half of the entire Reaver population had been destroyed there, if even that. There were still lots of raiding parties and lone ships out there, preying on transports. But of course the Alliance refused to acknowledge that.

"Well then, let's keep this heading until we're well clear of those folk. River, can you…"

"Taking a parabolic course, maintaining a distance of five million kilometres from the Reavers' current position, we'll be at the site in ten days. Give or take four hours, depending on local space dust and flotsam."

Mal stood there for a moment, stunned once more at how smart this girl was. Blinking a couple of times he turned to regard Inara, still standing in the doorway. She half smile at him.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Lucifer looked over the flight of four modified Raiders. Externally there was not much difference, except around the cockpit area. No longer needing to contain Centurions, the hull no longer rose up at the back of the cockpit, instead it remained flat. The slotted view ports were gone, and instead there was a single dark band across the front. Two red glows ran back and forth within that band, like a double eyed Centurion. The pulses would meet in the centre of the band as they raced in opposite directions.

Nodding, he spoke one word. **"Begin."**

Outside the Base Ship, the four modified Raiders turned towards a flight of four normal Raiders, which had mirrored their positioning. The two flights flew towards each in attack formation.

The first flurry of blue white laser bolts crossed space between the two flights, and in that first exchange the odds shifted. While the standard Raiders maintained the standard formation, the modified ones drifted, the rear pair rising while the forward pair dropped lower. The laser bolts from the normal Raiders flashed through the space the new models had been in just microns before, while the new models all fired together.

The first pair of standard Raiders was struck several times, one of the raiders blown apart under seven direct hits. For this exercise, Lucifer had ordered the lasers' power output lowered to one tenth of normal, to get a long rolling dogfight. In contrast the new models only suffered some token hits, most of them glancing.

Even before the two flights passed each other the new models were turning, banking round. Their foes, taking a micron to begin their own turns, found the new Raiders swinging onto their tails. Lucifer watched as the four new Raiders, still maintaining a wall formation, swung behind the standard Raiders, which were in the standard 'V' formation. A volley of bolts ripped the central, damaged Raider apart, while the other two took several hits each. As they broke away Lucifer saw that one had an engine out.

The new Raiders spilt into pairs and chased them down. The first one died almost instantly while the other lasted only a few microns longer.

As the new models formed back up two more flights of standard Raiders launched. Forming up, the two sides went at it again. Once more highly accurate combined laser fire shredded two standard Raiders while the new ones suffered only token hits, though Lucifer noted that at least one of them was looking close to being destroyed.

The formations broke into two groups each, each set going after one another. Once more the central craft of each 'V' formation was targeted, and quickly it came down to four one on one dogfights.

Lucifer could now clearly the advantages the new craft had. They reacted almost instantly to the moves of their foes. Quickly two more normal Raiders were eliminated.

As the last pairs duelled Lucifer witnessed one of the normal Raiders that was being chased perform an impressive manoeuvre. Although the humans didn't believe that it happened, Cylons did learn from experience, and this Raider's pilot was one of those rare experienced models. His looping turn brought his craft up into the new model's belly. The gunner fired as the new Raider tried to break away.

For several microns it looked like the modified Raider would escape, but then one last shot connected and the craft exploded. But the normal Raider didn't have time to celebrate, as within microns it too was destroyed, blown apart by a barrage from the other three Raiders.

"**Enough."** Lucifer commanded, calling an end to the exercise. As the remaining modified Raiders came about to begin landing he turned to regard Charybdis.

"**An impressive display, Charybdis. It appears that your improvement is effective."**

Charybdis stood there, impassive, but Lucifer got the impression that the Cybrid/Cylon hybrid was feeling smug. _'No matter...' _Lucifer thought. _'As long as he delivers I don't care.'_

"**Start refitting all our Raiders on all ships with this new upgrade."**

"**By your command." **Lazare spoke before he turned and walked away. Lucifer was about to turn away, but noted that Charybdis was still standing before him.

"**What is it?"**

"**I have analysed the amount of material we have extracted from the planetoid I was based on, and compared it to the stores within this ship and the scans of other nearby planets." **Charybdis paused. **"There is not enough of the required material to fully upgrade all of our ships."**

Lucifer sat back, frustrated. **"How short we talking about here?"**

"**The equivalent of three Attack Frigates and their fighter complement can not be upgraded to full sentience. Also, we lack the materials to outfit one of my assault ships with shields." **The Cybrids had never fitted shields to their transport ships in the past since it had never been needed.

Lucifer thought for a moment, thinking hard. While not a disaster, it was annoying. Then he thought of something.

"**Have those ships set course for that Earth Colony. Their orders are to destroy it. We will continue our refits while they deal with that helpless outpost."**

"**By your command."**

* * *

**Mal: **Ah go-se...

**DR: **You said it Mal. Looks like compainies coming...

**Teal'c: **Indeed.

**DR: **Now, next time we learn just what it was that Steve was thinking about, Christian and Adama compare notes, the new Colonial City gets a visit from Cassandra and her zoid...

**Jack: **I bet that goes well...

**DR: **(chuckles) yes... and we learn a bit more about Kane while he makes a fateful decision... Until then!

**Shadow: **And don't forget to review! Come all you people who have this story on your alert and favourite lists! Let's hear what you think!


	21. New Suits & Toys

**DR: **Welcome back people. Desptie reviews being a little thin on the ground last time, I've decided to be nice and continue to update mid weekly as well as at the weekends.

**Shadow: **That is generous of you...

**DR: **I know. Anyway, letys lift the lid on todays...

* * *

Chapter 21: New Suits & Toys

Steve Toros looked around at the rest of the team as they sat waiting to hear his idea. After his little fall over the chair, he had been out for a good couple of hours. Fortunately his idea had not been lost during that spell. Not wasting any time, the team had continued to repair their zoids. Now most of the work was completed, with only the Blade Liger needing attention. There were a number of items they couldn't fix until they ordered some more parts, and Sarah had draw up a list. She would have sent it off earlier but Steve had asked her to hold off for the moment.

Taking a deep breath, he launched into his idea. "Remember how Layon created the Storm unit, as the Fury's counterpoint to the Jaeger?" The rest of the team nodded, wondering where Steve was going with this. "Well, I've worked out how to do the Fury's versions of Schneider and Panzer!"

Vega looked up wide eyed at this, and most of the others perked up. In the past Steve would have just gone ahead and made the armours without telling anyone. That was what happened with the Ligers armours; he had made them, and then passed the bill onto Bit. It had taken almost all the teams winnings, until that fateful fight with Harry, to clear those debts.

While he pulled up the rough designs he had drawn up, nervous glances were exchanged between the others. Just how much would this cost them? The 'new' Blitz had heard the horror stories of Doc's spending problems.

Steve slide onto the low table before them two sketches. With a tingle of anticipation Vega picked them up to look at. Each one had a side view of the Fury displayed in the centre, with dorsal and front views above and to the side respectfully.

The top one of the two looked more like the Fury of old, with thin folded arms on the back sporting deadly looking blades. The end of the tail had also been replaced, with a vicious looking double bladed scythe head. The ion boosters were enlarged, and long blades were attached to the back of the forehead and both cheeks.

"That's the Schneider counterpart." Steve stated ecstatically. "You'll have both the Buster Claw arms back, though they won't have the secondary charged particle cannon system. You'll also have your own Buster Slash attack. Unlike with the Liger, this one has the same level of armour as the Fury Basic has."

Vega nodded as he swapped the sketch screens around to look at the second. The first thing that struck him was how the basic outline of the Fury was almost covered by Steve's drawings. What he took for thick plates of armour covered the zoids legs, body and head, with the tail being half covered.

Weapons wise the zoid was truly deadly. Two large cannon arrays were mounted over the hips, replacing the two cannons the Fury sported in its basic armour. Squinting, Vega made out three barrels in each array. Missile pods were attached to the thighs and shoulders, with a large pod between the cannons. The small circles Steve had drawn on it in the top view showed that he was thinking about a vertical launch system rather than a standard missile pack, which could hit the back of the Fury's head if Vega wasn't careful. The back of each forearm also sported cannons, and each cheek also had small missile pods.

"Since the Fury already has its main gun, I chose a mix of general purpose and indirect fire weaponry." Steve explained. "Those cannons I envisage being 60mm lasers, similar to the one on the Fox. Liger Zero can throw out more missiles at once, but this can keep on fighting even when all the missiles are expended." He stood there for a second, clearly daydreaming about the sight of this new armour in action. He pulled himself back to the real world. "Well team, what do you think? Pretty cool huh?"

For a moment the rest of the team were silent, wondering what to say. Vega was thrilled at the idea of having these new armours to play with, but even he knew there was a price.

"They will give us an edge yes…" Sarah started. "…But we have to factor in the cost. Much of what you have down here is very basic. Why don't we refine these ideas a bit more, and know exactly what we need?"

Steve's face fell. "But… why don't we just do it?"

"Dad, we can't afford to let you go out and buy dozens of weapons to see which one you like!" Leena told him. "And let's remember what happened to the Liger. You pushed it beyond what it could take!"

"If he had suggested new armour for your zoid Leena, would you be so vocal at holding back?" Stoller asked quietly. Leena paused for a second, thinking.

"Maybe, but it's still true. I'm just saying lets not be impulsive."

"You're saying that?" Bit commented. "After saying this morning that you'll need to get some new clothes now? One's that you'll have to ditch since they won't fit in a few months?"

Leena flushed red. "Bit…" She growled at him.

Steve looked confused. "Why would you need new clothing Leena dear? Haven't you gotten enough now?"

"A girl can never have enough clothes…" Naomi told him, though her voice lacked conviction. She generally wore the same clothes again and again too.

Leon remained silent, a tiny smile on his lips. He knew what was going on here. And what Bit and Leena had been talking about. But he wasn't going to spoil their surprise.

"And what did Bit mean when he said they wouldn't fit in a few months…" Suddenly Steve trailed off, realisation filling his eyes. From the gasps around the group, most of the others had figured what he just had.

"Leena, are you…?" Naomi asked in shock.

Leena blushed even redder, before hiding her face in her hands.

"Oh joy, another kid…" Stoller muttered under his breath. Back when it had just been Brad and Naomi's child things hadn't been too bad. But with little Leanne around it was harder for him to find a quiet spot. Now, with the prospect of even more children around, it looked like he would never get peace and quiet.

For a moment Steve stood there, his eyes blank as he stared at his daughter. Her reaction was all the proof needed. His darling little girl was pregnant!

With a loud 'thunk' his back hit the floor for the second time that day as he fainted.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Adama stood on the parapet, looking out over the great city. "You have a remarkable home."

At his side Christian Master shrugged. "That it is, but for me Earth will always be my true home. I bled and fought to keep it safe." He had given the Colonial leader the brief version of his past, but had asked that it not become public knowledge. He had had enough trouble when they first found out about it.

He turned his head to regard the white haired man. "Do you miss your home world?"

"Every day." Adama's answered was instantaneous. "Lords of Kobol know that I spent more time on ship rather than on Caprica's soil. I knew the layout of every ship in the Colonial Fleet, but I didn't know my own world save for the area around my home. But still…"

"I know what you mean Commander. I know what you mean." Christian looked out over the plains again, his sharp eyes noting how the new gateway in the outer wall was distinctly paler than the rest of the wall. "I travelled the world fighting the Cybrids, but I never really saw the world around my HERC. Instead I merely saw the terrain in terms of cover and ambush sites. I never really knew my world."

Commander Adama was pleasantly surprised as how well he got on with Sire Masters. His youthful appearance was in stark contrast to his age, as was his demeanour and knowledge about many a varied topics. Having lived as long as he had, he had built up a vast pool of experience to draw upon. While there were others who were far more knowledgeable about certain subjects, Masters knew 'a little about everything', with the exception of warfare, at which he was a master.

Maybe that was the key, Adama mused. They were both warriors at heart.

Once more he felt something brush his mental shields, which kept his thoughts hidden from beings such as Count Iblis. This was the fifth time he had felt that touch, and every time had been around Sire Masters.

"Sire Masters, please don't do that."

"Pardon?" Christian turned to regard the Commander.

"Trying to read my thoughts. It doesn't encourage trust."

"I'm not…" Christian's face went blank for a moment, before shifting to one of amusement. "Oh… I know who that is. Please don't take offence. He always listens in on everyone who I speak too. Not to pry, more to stop me putting my foot in my mouth and saying something the wrong way." Christian grinned. "I've done that in the past a lot. Said something the wrong way, and wondered why people got so upset or angry at me."

Adama nodded in understanding. "Well, please tell him to stop. I've had… some bad experiences with beings with telepathy."

"I can understand that. I had trouble myself trusting him when we first met. Knowing that someone can hear everything you think… it's unnerving."

…**_I don't listen in to everything… _**Mnementh's mental voice resounded in Christian's head. **_…Just surface thoughts and feelings. Besides, sometimes it is amusing to sense what you are feeling…_**

"Only you could find humour in our human feelings!" Christian shot back.

"Excuse me?" Adama asked.

"Oh… I was just replying to something he said." Christian answered in embarrassment. "He and I have a connection, stemming from the amount of time we have spent together. It basically allows the two of us to talk mind to mind."

"I see. So are you two…" Adama trailed off.

"Oh nothing like that!" Christian looked almost sick at the idea. "Besides, he's not a human. He's a zoid, one of the oldest and most powerful on the face of this world."

Adama relaxed, his sudden fears dissolved. "So when do I met him?"

"Welll…" Christian smirked. "…I asked him to keep himself hidden for the moment. I'm surprised at how well your people have reacted to the zoids so far, given your history with mechani… metal based life forms. I figured that we'd start your people off small, then slowly introduce the larger ones."

"So he's big then?" Adama looked about the city. "Like that one?" He pointed down at a Gojulas in the fourth ring, the current Watch Commanders zoid.

"Bigger." Christian grinned evilly.

"How much bigger?"

"Turn around, and look up at the mountain." After they had both done so, Christian thought to his zoid. _'Mnementh, show yourself please.'_

Adama was looking over the towering mountain when he saw it. A rich blue snout nosed out from between some of the trees part way up. The zoid continued to slither out from between the trees, the long neck swelling into a sleek body with four legs and compressed wings. Once all four legs were visible and the wings clear, the zoid braced itself. The wings extended, forming an incredible span before it leapt off the rocks. The long tail snaked along behind it as the zoid glided down to both men.

Adama felt his eyes widen as the titanic zoid grew larger. Although he was no expert on such things, he could see how graceful this zoid moved even as it glided down to them. The smooth armour panels flowed into each other, almost completely covering the zoids form. The glittering gold claws and teeth highlighted the rich blue body.

At last Mnementh settled down before, twisting his wings to slow his approach and touch down with barely a tremor. Now that he rested before them, Adama was able to get a good idea of the zoids size. While for a zoid he was large, for the Colonial Commander he did not seem so big. Adama was using as his scale of reference his ship _Galactica_. Looking over the zoid before him, he reckoned it was about a tenth of the length of his battlestar, or just over half a frigate.

"Very impressive." Adama commented. He felt it too.

"Thank you. But I have to warn you there are ones even bigger."

Adama nodded. There was always a bigger fish.

"So how are things going for your people?"

"The first residential complex is almost complete." Adama answered. "All those people your government sent, along with the others, have greatly aided us."

"It was the least we could do."

"Still, I wish to return the favour. We recently acquired four small warships from a hostile force. They tried to take one of our battlestars, but failed. After a considerable amount of effort, we got those ships running with basic Colonial technology. I plan to give one to each government on this world, as a token of good will."

Christian stood still for a long moment, wonder creasing his face. "You mean, give us four interstellar ships of our own?"

Adama chuckled. "Well, 'interstellar' may be pushing it a bit, but they certainly are interplanetary. As the technology originally used is very similar to what we've seen of yours, they should help with our integration into this world." He trailed off as he saw that Christian was frowning.

"Similar to ours you say?"

X-X-X-X-X-X

Cassandra Cortez looked over the plain before her zoid. When they had first found it, it had been a barren and arid place, barely any movement except wind blown dirt and the rustling of hardy scrub.

My, had things changed. Blocky ships rested at one end, a mass of tents and rough shelters clustered around their landing legs and fat, scarred hulls. Beyond construction zoids and swarms of men, like angry frantic bees, worked to build a new city from scratch. Dozer Guysacks levelled the plains, while she could see Spinosappers using gripper arms to place girders and other large building blocks into place. Colonial shuttles, ungainly craft that looked more like a kid's crude toy, came and went from orbit in a near constant stream.

The rough shanty town itself was also a hive of activity as the Colonial refugees, freed of the confines of their ships, stretched their legs and wandered about, taking in everything about their new found. Near the centre of the temporary camp Cassie could see signs of a large bonfire. She nodded when she noted the squat, blocky form of the Colonial version of APCs placed in a ring around the whole city. They may have been on a friendly planet, but they weren't taking any chances.

Smirking as she pictured the looks on their faces, she pushed her modified Genosaurer into a walk, keeping pace with the Gustavs that had arrived with fresh supplies from the Guylos Empire. While they carried basic materials and supplies, she had a more precious cargo. As they were lucrative medical supplies, it had been deemed a military unit was needed to transport them.

The fact it had been her chosen stung Cassie a bit. While she was still in the Emperors good graces, the same could not be said of the military command staff. Ever since General Boyd died, she had lost her main supporter in the upper ranks. Add that to the Dark Spiner disaster, and things were not looking too good for her in the Empire. Oh she still had some friends in the Military, but things were not looking too good for her future.

Seeing the two closest vehicles turrets tracking her, she engaged the long range optics. Even behind the twin deadly looking laser cannons, she could see the terrified look on the Colonials face. Smiling to herself she brought her zoid to a stop. Fighting to maintain a neutral tone of voice, she spoke into the external mike.

"Captain Cassandra Cortez of the Guylos Army, delivering medical supplies. Could you direct me to where you want them?" She tilted the Genosaurers head to one side. "Or shall I just leave them here with you?"

"Ah… R-right this way…" The Colonial who had spoken up now moved into the middle of the rough street and began to walk rapidly down it. Smirking, Cassie moved off after him.

Cassiopeia sighed in frustration as the latest patient stepped out of her temporary clinic. Dr Salik had sent her down here to help get an idea about what kind of diseases there were on this world. Since they were going to settle here, they not only had to get used to all the local pathogens and viruses, but they also had to make sure that the locals were not badly affected by their own collection. But right now Cassie was at the end of her tether dealing with all these people who kept running to her with anything, no matter how trivial it was. They all assumed it was some fatal infection, local of course. She was supposed to get a supply of medicine from one of the local governments soon…

Through the ground she felt a vibration, then another. Concentrating on it, she noted how regular the beat was, and that it was getting nearer. After being on planet for the last couple of days she had learned to recognise the footfalls of the various zoids that moved about. But this was something else…

"Cassie, your medical supplies are here." She turned to look out the door of her temporary clinic. A Colonial warrior stood there. As she looked, she saw that he was scared half of his mind.

"At last… but why are you so frightened?"

The warrior just trembled. "You haven't seen the carrier."

Confused, Cassie stepped outside… and nearly screamed.

Standing just outside was a towering beast of metal. The two massively thick legs ended in three huge claws, while the head far above was lined with razor sharp teeth. The thick tail was held level, and twin huge cannons were suspended over the back. The blood red colouration matched the gleaming red eyes.

As she stood there, the zoid seemed to settle, crouching down slightly. The eyes dimmed a little, just before a large plate on the zoids chest swung open. From within the cavity between the small arms a young woman rode down on a seat. Once she was close enough, she fluidly stepped off onto the ground before the seat rose back up into the zoid.

Cassandra smirked as she saw the blond woman was still gaping at her zoid. "Hi, you the doctor?"

Her voice snapped Cassiopeia out of her stupor. She blinked and refocused on the raven haired women before her. "What? Oh no, I'm just a medtech. But I am the ranking medical person here right now."

"Good enough. I have your package here." With that Cassandra handed across a sealed container, blazoned with red crosses and warning signs. It wasn't just the medicine in that case. There were also samples of the deadliest diseases and their cures within.

"Thank you. I'm sure Dr Salik will be happy to see these." Cassiopeia's eyes strayed back to the towering zoid.

Cassandra chuckled. "Don't worry. Most people have the same reaction to a Genosaurer. Even those who grow up around them are a little afraid of them."

Turning about, she noted that close by in the gaps between the shacks she could see children straining to see her zoid. It always amazed her how children didn't see a deadly zoid, only a great one. A child's fascination with any kind of zoid was remarkably refreshing.

X-X-X-X-X-X

In his private office Richter Kane sighed as he typed in the code needed. His early warning system, intended to ensure that Zi would never be taken by surprise from space, needed to be taken offline for an upgrade.

The reason was twofold. It had been set up with the base line being just the planets in the system, nothing else. Any powered craft triggered an alert. With the Colonial fleet in orbit of Zi, even with some of them landed on planet, the two hundred and forty ships in orbit were constantly tripping the grid. And the sheer numbers were slowing the system down, to the verge of collapse.

The second reason was that the system was not as effective as he had implied to Christian. While the sensor net could detect ships just outside the orbit of the seventh and outermost planet, there was no getting around the light barrier problem. It took time for the signals to travel those vast distance's. When the _Rosetta _had probed the system, from the time he first get the alert to the point when the ship could have been in orbit of Zi was only two hours.

It also was a very basic detection grid, designed to give an early warning and a rough idea of power output. Even his knowledge of advanced technology was unable to improve on that.

But the Colonials not only had such improved sensors, their ones were almost real time. There was still a delay in the signal time, but compared to his net it was negligible. When he had talked about it with a Colonel Achilles, the Colonial had told him that for most Colonial warships it was standard practice to send out Vipers on patrols. The _Illuminati_'s sensors had an incredible range, but at long range the signal delay was considerable, by Colonial standards. The ship had been meant more for long range surveillance and exploration than military battle planning. But it did fine in that regard.

Kane still found it amusing that the name of such a ship was exactly the same as a 'secret' organisation back on Earth from the 20th century, which he suspected was the origin of Kubere.

Now, after a long negotiation, Kane's sensor grid would be upgraded with Colonial tech. In exchange for data concerning zoids and zoid weapons, he would get access to some of the Colonials more high level and sensitive technology. Such as their incredibly efficient ion engines, their metal alloys, and the theory of Tylium energisers.

And most important of all, their laser technology. Kane was not a warmonger, but he firmly believed in always being prepared for the worst. And if that meant developing devastating weapons of total destruction, then he would do it, and may whatever gods there were have mercy on his soul.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Deep in the inky blackness of space the four ships drifted towards Zi. From outside they were dark brooding craft. The 'crews' had no need of external view ports, running lights or external markings. Even their engines were dark. To avoid detection, each ship was running with their reactors at minimal power, using momentum to bring them to their destination.

Deep in the heart of the central craft, the Cybrid control system monitored the sensor feeds emotionlessly, silently. As a computer, it had no emotions, just logic and a set of parameters that guided it. It waited, timeless and unafraid.

Within the main section of the ship, Cybrid HERCS stood powered down, waiting like statues for the activation signal. Recently upgraded with Cylon weaponry and armour, the only emotion they would have felt, had they been capable of feeling, would have been feral anticipation.

The Cylon Attack Frigates, barely half the length of a Colonial Guardian and shaped much like a Raider, drifted alongside the much larger vessel. Within their decks Cylon Centurions moved only to adjust a control. Otherwise it was perfectly still.

Ahead, the yellow giant star around which Zi orbited grew larger and larger…

* * *

**Starbuck: **Oh frak!

**Carter: **Holy Hannah!

**DR: **Yea, those are valid responses. Next time, the first Cylon/Cybrid attack begins... If you all review (and I mean all of you!), I'll post all three chapters of it up this weekend over the course of three days. So click that little button and review!


	22. This is No Drill!

**DR: **For some odd reason I'm no longer getting my email updates for new story chapters or reviews. So I have to apologise in advance if I don't reply to your reviews.

**Zeke: **And there is that other thing...

**DR: **Yes... I am starting yet another course on Monday that 'should' enable me to gain full time employment. Now, while this is good in that I'll at last have work, it does mean that I'll have less time to write this story. Luckily I have already writen a number of chapters after this, so with a reduced update scheulde you wont' be left weeks on end waiting (I find that most annoying)

**Jayne: **Yea whatever. Now, about this fight?

**DR: **Yes... Here's the first chapter, second one will go up tomorrow, and the final part... If I've got time it'll be Monday morning, if not next Sunday.

* * *

Chapter 22: This is No Drill!

"Captain, I'm picking something up on my scope."

Athena turned her command chair about to regard the main sensor operator. Ever since the fleet had reached this planet, called Zi of all things by the inhabitants, the Guardians had spread out to form a wide globe around the world. As such each ship was almost alone, the silent sentinels. With the _Pegasus _off on her exploration mission, the _Galactica_ was holding with the fleet, the ships hovering between the massive battlestar and the planet. As only a few ships could land safety, the shuttles from _Galactica _were all in use ferrying the people down to the surface. Right now the orbit of those ships had them on the far side of the planet from the _Rosetta._ The two Tigers were positioned at the poles, while the _Thunderchild _was on the far side of one of the moons, overseeing the recovery of the old colony ships engines.

"Clarify crewman." She ordered.

"I'm having trouble sir. Looks like three, maybe four contacts. No power readings, but they are on course for the planet. Could be a set of rogue asteroids. Should I do a scan?"

"Go ahead." She sat back, thinking how they could show their goodwill to the people of Zi by getting rid of a potential disaster like this. It had been almost three sectons since they had arrived, or two weeks by Earth time.

Unknown to the crew of the _Rosetta_, the contacts knew they were there. The four ships had detected the scans of the Colonials, and their passive sensors had picked up the traces of the other ships. Normal Cylon practice was a full on attack as soon as the signals were detected, but this time the Cybrid ship was in command. The central consciousness had decided to play it coy, and hold off attacking until they got closer or were detected. So the ships had maintained their powerless state, weapons offline but ready to go active the instant the order was given. With the Attack Frigates forward bays the first flight of Raiders were ready for launch, while the rest were all manned.

As the first rays of the _Rosetta_'s powerful sensors began to brush the ships, the Cybrid determined that they could escape detection no longer and gave the order. Tight beam signals were sent to the three Cylon ships, giving the attack signal.

As one all four ships came to full power, their engines kick starting into life and their sensors going active. Weapons began to charge rapidly as the first set of Raiders were launched.

"First scans coming…" the _Rosetta_'s sensor operator was cut off by the wailing alarm as the Cylons locked onto the ship. "Sir, reading Cylon power signatures! Energy spikes!"

Athena snapped bolt upright, her eyes wide. "Sound the alert!" she yelled.

As the alarms began to wail throughout the ship the first bolts of Cylon laser fire lashed out. Normally, one on one the frigates couldn't stand again the destroyer, but together and with their fighter complement they had the destroyer outgunned. The Cybrid ship pushed its engines to full power, burning hard for Zi.

"Positive shields now! Get me a firing solution on the nearest frigate!" Athena barked as tremors ran through the ships frame, the sign of weapons impact. "Send out a signal to the rest of the fleet. 'Am under attack by Cylon forces!'"

Despite the surprise, these were Colonial Warriors, trained for battle and experienced fighters. Rapidly the crews manned their battle stations. Gun captains reported in and the lean destroyer prepared for battle. Within a centon of Athena's order the ventral heavy turbolasers adjusted their aim and fired, sending several thousand gigawatts worth of energy at the nearest Cylon ship. The secondary lasers also went active, hunting for the Raiders that were swarming from the three smaller ships.

The three sets of linked bolts raced across the gulf between both ships… and were stopped by the newly added shield a half dozen meters from the frigates hull. The shield glowed red for a moment at the impact point for a second after the hit before fading.

Both ships fired again, the Cylon frigate backed up by its two companions. Once more the shields of the Cylons held back the deadly energy of the Colonials weapons, while their own fire bit deep into the much larger ship. So far the heavy armour of the _Rosetta _had held back the deadly bolts, but it couldn't do so forever.

"Sir, negative effect on target!"

"What?" Athena yelled, fear creeping into her voice.

"Sensors are reading an energy shell around all three frigates. Our turbolasers are being stopped by them." The bridge went very quiet at that statement. Everyone knew what that statement meant.

Athena had to rest her hands on the railing to remain upright. _'By the Lords of Kobol, they have developed energy deflector shields…' _Such shielding had been the dream of many a scientist, but no one, not Colonial or Cylon, had cracked the problem. While the research had not been a total waste of time and effort, as it had produced the force shielding that cancelled the effects of inertia that would have reduced the crew into red stains as soon as the ship moved, and the atmospheric fields that contained the air within the landing bays, many had given up the hope that true energy shields would be developed.

But now the Cylons had them. Setting her jaw, Athena willed herself to remain standing.

"Concentrate all fire on the nearest ship. Helm, bring us about. I want a clear shot with the bow lasers."

Outside the Cylon Raiders surged past the destroyer, strafing it as they went. The pilots kept their craft close to the bigger ships hull, preventing the _Rosetta_'s turrets from getting a clear field of fire. Some were blasted apart by counter fire, but just over two-thirds escaped and powered towards the planet, the Cybrid assault craft following them. Behind them the Frigates began to circle the much larger ship, their turret mounted turbolasers stabbing out again and again. While not as powerful as the Guardians heavy's, each frigate carried six turrets each. Sooner or later, the Guardians hull would crack, and the _Rosetta _would die.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Adama was resting peacefully with his wife Illa in his chambers. With their active roles at this pivotal time, they rarely got a chance to see each other. Illa had always maintained that their lack of contact meant that they never got stale of each other, that their love remained one of that shared by young people. Adama didn't believe it; he just missed her being with him.

This quiet time was when they had a chance to catch up on the day's events. It was unwise to disturb them when they were together.

The blaring of the alert, combined with the plunging of the cabin into deep red light, kick started Adama's old reflexes. He knew that if Tigh had sounded the alert without asking him first, it was a serious situation. One look at his face as he pulled his uniform back on was enough for Illa to realise that things were not good. She quickly pulled her own clothes back on.

As they strode rapidly to the bridge Adama felt through the soles of his feet the huge ship shifting. He sometimes wondered if he imagined it, but he always thought he could feel his great ships every move.

As he stepped through onto the bridge, he clearly heard Rigel call out "Blue squadron launched!" Behind him Illa was struck at the frantic hive of activity that the bridge had become. And yet there was a pocket around Adama where things were calm. Rushing crewmen would pause to let them through before rushing off once more.

"Status report Colonel." Adama bellowed as he mounted the command pedestal. Tigh turned to face him, his black face drawn and haunted.

"Sir, we received a signal from the _Rosetta._ They're under attack from Cylon forces."

At that name both Adama and Illa froze, fear riding over her face. It was only through long years of training and experience that Adama was able to continue. "Our fighters?"

"Blue squadron is away, Silver Spar is prepping for launch as we speak."

Adama nodded. "Size of Cylon force?"

"Sirs! I'm getting another signal from the _Rosetta_!" Omega turned to look at both men. "She reports three Attack Frigates and an unknown vessel, approaching cruiser size… sir, the frigates are shielded!"

Once again Adama froze for a micron, eyes wide in shock. Three Attack Frigates were an even match for Guardian in firepower, with a slight edge in speed and manoeuvrability. The Destroyer could take far more damage, since the Frigates were thin skinned for capital ships. But if they now had shielding… He broke off that line of thought as Omega continued to report.

"Sir, _Rosetta _reports the unknown ship and the Raiders are heading for the planet."

"Confirmed. Reading one unknown cruiser sized ship and fifty-one Raiders inbound for the planet." The sensor crewman called out. The orbit of the battlestar and her fleet had now crested the planet, allowing them to see around to the battle site.

"Silver Spar Squadron ready to launch sir." Rigel called out.

"Send them out. Direct Captain's Sheba and Starbuck to intercept those Raiders. How soon can we break orbit?"

"It'll take us thirty centons to get out there sir." Omega's tone was apologetic. He knew the reason Adama had asked that question.

Illa looked about her, looking for Apollo. When she didn't see him, she began to worry. "Where's Apollo?"

Tigh sighed. "He launched with Blue squadron."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Blue Squadron, thirty-six Vipers in total, were at full turbo, intent on cutting off the Cylon fighters before they reached the atmosphere. Slightly behind them was Major Apollo, flying his own craft, which had been only recently put together. While looking through the spare parts in the _Matriarch_'s supply bays, the crews had discovered a crated up, half-built fighter. The label read 'Viper Mark III prototype'. Using the Viper spares lying around, the crews had finished the assembly and made it space worthy. Achilles had suggested, and Commander Adama had agreed, that their best pilot should be the one too test it.

That had boiled down to Apollo, Sheba and Starbuck. Starbuck was considered too adventurous to fully trust with an unknown craft whose limits were not known, so in the end Apollo was granted it.

And so far, what he had seen of the craft he liked. The Mark III had some of the improvements of the II-B, but none of the faults. It had been a problem plaguing the ship designers for yahrens: how do you improve on something that already was nearly perfect? What they had done was to add some of the heavy engine armour from the II-B, plus the advanced sensor suite. The engines also had improvements, giving Apollo a small boost to speed and agility over a Mark II despite the heavier armour, and the lasers were also improved. Twin 45 milimetron lasers, instead of the Mark II's 30 milimetrons. They didn't have the sheer raw punch of the 60's on the II-B, but were more useful for a dogfight.

Right now Apollo put all that out of his mind as the two formations closed. Already he could make out glints of reflected sunlight as the range closed.

"Okay Blue Squadron, you all know the drill. We've done this a thousand times before. Stay sharp and don't get over confident. We've got Silver Spar squadron following in our wake, so don't do anything risky."

_"Overkill if you ask me." _Starbuck drawled. _"This lot of Cylons don't rate two squadrons worth. We should be helping out Athena!" _

Apollo nodded to himself. It was true, a weakened Raider squadron, while still massing more fighters, was easily countered by a single Viper squadron. Meanwhile the _Rosetta _could use some help. The _Galactica _might not get to her in time.

But just behind the Raiders was that large, unknown ship. It vaguely resembled the Agro ships, but there the similarity ended. "Adama wants us to show the locals that we are committed to defending this world. That means no Raiders get by us, understood?"

A chorus of 'Yes Sirs' followed in the wake of his order. Apollo nodded once more as he primed his weapons. While on the outside the Mark III was not much different to the Mark II, under the skin she was much improved. Activating the weapons brought up a holographic display in front of him, displaying the targeting reticule. In the Mark II's that was shown on a screen that was practically in the pilots lap. With this head's up display, the pilot won't have to take his eye off the target.

The first blue-white bolts leapt out from the oncoming Cylons, streaking across space towards the Vipers. In reply the Colonials opened up themselves, and suddenly there was no time to think as the two forces clashed.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Athena picked herself up off the floor. One of the frigates had managed come about and fired its main weapons. As the design of the frigate was based on the Raider, it too had a pair of cannons between the 'wings' and the main hull. In the frigates case these had been heavy turbolasers when the Colonials had first encountered them. But the later models, including these ones, used the megalasers that were first seen on Hades class Base Ships.

The massively powerful bolts had torn into the _Rosetta_, just behind the bridge. The upper forward heavy turbolaser turret was down, along with two of the dorsal anti-fighter turrets. The impact had overloaded the force shields for a moment, sending the crew sprawling.

Pushing her hair back, Athena looked about. "Damage report!"

"Hull breached, section beta! We've got at least three decks breached! The mess hall is gone!"

"Casualties?"

"Unknown at present, captain."

Athena grimaced at that. The way things were going, she could lose her ship.

"Sir, port batteries report target coming into the hot zone!"

Athena's mood lifted at that report from her XO. The 'Hot Zone' was the area where all the broadside turbolasers, along with the dorsal and ventral heavy turrets, could engage one target at once. As the _Rosetta _had been in a turn to starboard when she was struck, the frigate was now moving alongside.

"Then let's see how much those gulmogging shields of theirs can take!" She snapped. "When you get a solution, hit them with everything we have!"

The Cylons, realising the dangerous area they were now in, tried to escape. But an Attack Frigate, while agile for a capital ship, is no fighter craft. The small ship slid into the danger zone. Once it was, the port fire control station officer on the _Rosetta _said just one word.

"Fire."

To those watching, both on the other ships of the fleet and the people of Zi via the Judge Super satellite, the storm of red laser fire that erupted from the destroyer was so thick it almost made solid waves as the lasers savaged the smaller ship. The shields glowed brightly as the laser fire rained down on them. Then gaps formed in the coverage, and ruby red bolts began to strike the frigates hull. Armour plating buckled and vaporised as the shields failed completely. The _Rosetta _didn't let up, beginning to turn to port and rolling to keep the frigate in the fire arc. The frigate returned fire with its secondary weapons, but they were rapidly silenced as waves of laser fire washed over them.

An explosion tore apart the wing root near the front, shattering the megalaser there and opening up a breach in the hull. A volley of heavy turbolaser fire converged on the breach, punching deep within the small ship. More secondary explosions blossomed within as the fuel for the Raiders ignited. The entire ventral section of the frigate, where the landing bay was, was blown outwards in a hail of debris. Moments later the frigates power plant went critical, sparking off a number of secondary explosions across the hull before the whole ship vanished in a ball of fire.

X-X-X-X-X-X

_"She's made her first kill!" _

"Who Starbuck?" Apollo asked as he swept down on another Raider. With a light brush of the thumb trigger he sent a volley of laser energy into its back, right behind the cockpit. The Raider exploded instantly. Finding that the Raiders were not shielded like the frigates, Blue squadron was tearing the Raiders apart.

_"Athena! She's just blasted one frigate to Hades!"_

Apollo grinned at Starbuck's enthusiasm for a moment. "Don't celebrate just yet Starbuck. There are still two more of them out there."

Banking left, Apollo singled out a second Raider that was angling into to attack one of Blue Squadron. Before he could fire though laser fire from three separate points ripped the Raider apart. Glancing at the scope, Apollo frowned.

"Where are the rest of them?" There had been more Raiders a few centons ago.

_"Maybe we got them all."_ Starbuck said hopefully.

_"Negative on that."_ A new voice cut into the channel. It took a moment for Apollo to place the voice as belonging to Christian Masters. _"A dozen are entering the atmosphere. The rest are holding you guys back while they reach the surface. But we've got bigger problems." _

_"What do you mean by that?" _Starbuck asked, wondering just how things could go any worse.

_"I came up here to help you guys out, though I can see you don't need it… thing is, I know what that ship is." _

"You mean the large ship that hasn't done anything yet?" Apollo asked, banking round to look once more at the unknown. The main features of the ship was a box like mid-section and the drives, with a long thin spar that ran between them and extended out the front. On two sides of the mid-section were disk like shapes, while on the other two sides were arms that held a trio of six sided blocks.

_"It's a Cybrid assault ship…" _as Christian spoke, the flat panels opened up, folding out and forwards, rotating as they did so. The inside face of each disk was studded with what looked like nestled eggs. For a moment after the disks locked into place nothing happened, then in a flurry the 'eggs' launched, creating a cloud of pods that tore towards the planet.

_"Cybrid drop pods!" _Christian yelled as the six larger hexangular pods on the small arms also detached from the larger ship. _"And a half dozen shuttles! Their attempting a combat landing!" _

Cursing, Apollo began to think fast. " Sheba, take your squadron and stop those pods! We can't let them get through to the surface!"

_"Got it Apollo." _Despite the strained relationship between the two of them, Apollo was relieved to hear that she was remaining calm and rational in combat. Silver Spar Squadron broke away from the battle, chasing down the pods that were burning hard for the surface.

_"I'll engage the shuttle craft. I know where their weapons are." _Christian stated, his voice cold. _"There'll be another wave, at least, of pods stored within. They just need to reload the launch pads." _Even as he spoke the disks were returning to their previous positions.

"Right. Okay Blue Squadron, let's mop up these remaining Raiders and then get ready to intercept the next wave of pods."

The Vipers of Blue Squadron threw themselves at the Raiders in their way, who seemed determined to prevent the Colonials from getting into position to intercept the next wave. One Raider actually flew into a Viper, taking both craft out.

Appalled at the waste of life, Apollo began to fire whenever a Raider crossed his line of fire. One Raider, just turning after striking another Viper, though thankfully failing to make a kill, was blasted apart by his lasers. All around him the Colonials showed the world below just why they had been winning the war before the Destruction of the Colonies. Raiders fell left and right as Blue Squadron's lasers found their marks.

As he banked after one Raider, Apollo's attention was drawn for a moment as twin beams of orangey-red leapt from the distant _Rosetta_'s bow and connected the ship to a second frigate.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Maintain fire!" Athena yelled as her ship unleashed its heaviest weapons, the two forward beam laser cannons. While lightweight compared to the ones mounted on the _Galactica, _they were still highly destructive. The only flaw with them was the power drain. The lights throughout the _Rosetta _dimmed as the twin lasers sucked in power.

Off the destroyers bow the shields of the Frigate targeted held for a couple of microns before both beams burned through, the ships hull peeling back almost as fast. The master gunner on the _Rosetta _drew the aiming points along the frigates hull, the twin beams of death slicing the smaller ship apart. Deck after deck was breached as the ravaging energies tore through.

For moment the frigate hung there, in two pieces, before both remaining sections were torn apart by internal explosions. Before the crew could celebrate however, tremors that ran through the ship signalled that the last frigate was tearing into them. A series of heavier shudders signified the use of the frigates megalasers.

"Captain, engine two is down! The energiser has taken damage and we've got reports of fire in delta section."

Athena snarled. With an engine out the _Rosetta _would be slowed down. "Where is that frigate?"

"Directly aft sir. She's lined up for a full strike." That would cripple the destroyer, if they were lucky. At worst the frigate's weapons could reach the energiser itself… and if that happened the destroyer would go up like a star.

Athena sagged as she realised there was nothing they could do. Like all warships the Guardian had a blind spot, directly aft. While the nature of the destroyers design meant that it was smaller than on larger ships, they still had one.

Turning her head, she looked at the rear view display. The frigate was almost in position to fire its megalasers…

Suddenly a bright star formed just behind it. A second, and then a third followed. Those two were right on the frigates aft, tearing apart the ships engines. Three more detonations followed within the ships hull, ripping it apart in a mass of pyrotechnics.

Stunned at the violence of the ships death, Athena stood there for a second, unsure of what happened. Then six small craft rode round the expanding ball of flame.

_"Flare Leader to _Rosetta. _You all okay in there?" _

Cheers erupted around the bridge as the crew realised what had happened. Flare Squadron was the name of the two flights of Mark II-B's based on the _Thunderchild._ Athena realised the 'Viper Bomber's must have released a volley of solonite torpedoes, larger versions of the solonite missiles that Vipers could carry that exchanged speed for a larger warhead. The massively destructive warheads had literally blown the Cylon ship apart.

"We all fine now, thank you." She managed to answer the flight leader's question. "Nice to see you."

_"Appreciated. Sorry it took us so long to get here, but the big T was on the far side of the moon when your initial distress call came through. Colonel Achilles sends his compliments." _

Athena couldn't help but flush slightly.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Sheba snarled as she raced after the drop pods that were plummeting for the surface of Zi. Fast as the Viper was, they were struggling to catch up with the huge lead the pods had. The shuttle pods, while slower, had already proved how deadly they were when a flight trio had been bracketed by long range beam laser fire. One Viper had been destroyed, the others damaged and forced to fall back.

At last edging into range, Sheba fired on one pod, her lasers shearing off the one side. She still didn't know just what these 'Cybrids' were, but they were allied with the Cylons and that was enough for her.

She was just about to find out though, as the pod, missing a third of its form began to tumble. As it rolled, a dark shape fell out, spinning away. Sheba felt her blood run cold when she got a good look at it. A mass of spars and boxy sections, with a pair of thick legs jutting out one side and a central, ice cold blue eye in the centre.

A bright explosion just ahead signalled the death of a shuttle pod. Looking up, Sheba saw a hail of thin blue laser pulses saw into a second, while a mass of fine missile contrails raced for a third. Both craft exploded under the firestorm.

A dark blue shape shot out from between the fireballs, with flashes of gold. Sheba looked on in amazement as the massive zoid, for that was it clearly was, banked round to go after the others, the whole beasts length curving as it did so.

_"What the frak is that?" _One of the other pilots yelled into the comm, clearly startled by the sudden appearance of the huge dragon.

_"Don't worry, I'm friendly. To you, at least." _Christian's voice calmed several nerves. _"Drat, I don't think we can get the rest of these ones before they hit atmo. I'll alert the ground forces. That assault ship is launching a third wave. Think you can give Apollo a hand and make sure no more get through?" _

"On it. Silver Spar Squadron, follow me!" Sheba banked hard about to head back towards where she could see Apollo and Blue Squadron running down more drop pods. Behind them the vast bulk of the assault ship was turning, slowly altering its heading.

_'Now what are you up to?' _She thought to herself.

* * *

**DR: **It's not over yet people, so stay close! 


	23. Death From Above

**DR: **Well, I've recived those reviews at last, though I'm a little disappointed that only one person has reviewed the last chapter... Oh well. This chapter, we see just how much advanced the Colonial & and Cylons are over Zoids. This is one of those 'dark' chapters that I write every now and again...

* * *

Chapter 23: Death From Above

Throughout Zi people had been drawn to their monitors and displays, despite the warnings put out. Everyone wanted to see just who these Colonials, who appeared to have god like power, had been fighting. Around the globe reporters checked equipment, waiting for any news from government sources, while the troops that had been roused checked their weapons and watched the sky nervously. They knew that the threat was coming from up there, and could land anywhere.

The ZBC had directed the Super Satellite to view the battle, and people watched with awe at the furious light show the two sides were putting on. While the _Rosetta _and her foes were too far away to make out details, everyone watching got a ringside seat to the clash as the Vipers of Blue Squadron crashed into the Cylon Raiders. Red and blue laser bolts stabbed back and forth, like two thunderclouds at war with each other, before the two forces meshed and the battle turned into a deadly dogfight.

From those opening seconds it was clear who would win the fight, even before the second Viper squadron joined in. To the military analysts watching they were stunned to see the Colonials fighting like madmen, racing about in crazed high speed turns. The Cylons on the other hand maintained formations and stayed together, massing their fire on one target. Yet more often than not the insane moves of the Colonials allowed them to escape the deadly web of blue-white bolts, the Vipers' tails alight with a massive plume of blue-white flame.

Not all the pilots got away though. Several Vipers disappeared in flaring explosions just like their Cylon foes as the deadly beams found their mark. But the Vipers' own scarlet bolts ripped into the neat formations of Raiders with ease.

When the dozen Raiders that slipped past the Colonials were sighted, the warnings were passed down to the troops waiting, while the Raiders course was predicted. As they entered the atmosphere, the probable target zone was Nyx, the land of the Guylos Empire.

Outside their base the Blitz Team stood ready in their zoids, weapons trained on the sky, just like every other unit and team on the planet. But while the skies were clear, their attention was on the news feed.

_"We have just received confirmation. Hostile craft are heading for Guylos. Our reporter George Robinson is there. George?" _

The view shifted to show a mid-twenties male standing in one of the suburbs of Guylos. Over his shoulder the rolling hills that surrounded the Imperial capital rose up, while a unit of Rev Raptors stood further down the street.

_"Nick, we've here on the western edge of the city. There is a lot of military movement here, as well as civilians fleeing for the centre of the city." _Indeed, behind him the Blitz could see people running past the camera, away from the hills. _"Some are holing up in underground shelters left over from the last war, refusing to leave. I can see Imperial air squadrons overhead, ready to cut down these interlopers!" _George Robinson was a known Imperialist, almost fanatical in his belief that the Guylos Empire was the greatest.

Then a new sound was heard over the other sounds of running people and the faint rumble of Redler engines. A deep noted whine, growing louder. George cupped a hand over his ear, clearly listening. _"That doesn't sound…" _

He didn't get a chance to finish as from the clouds above a dozen black shapes emerged. For a half second they hung there, silhouetted against the pale sky, affording everyone a clear view of their gently curved shape.

Then they fired, each craft unleashing twin blue-white bolts.

Explosions flared up where the bolts struck, the sound thundering across the feed. Even before the first shots had hit the Raiders fired again, and again. Their fire stabbed deep into the buildings, blasting the thick stone walls apart. The craft seemed slow as they rained death down on the city, but the zoid pilots knew it was illusion.

The Rev Raptors now returned fire, lines of tracer whipping up towards the oncoming craft. The Cylons didn't evade, ploughing through the curtains of steel without flinching. Their only reaction was two craft adjusted course slightly, and rained death on the Rev Raptors that had defied them. The thin skinned zoids were tore apart by the destructive lasers, their armour no used against the massive amount of energy unleashed.

Around the world people watched in horror as the Raiders continued to strafe the city, buildings violently exploding under the touch of those blue-white bolts. The craft were much clearer now, their curved form and slatted 'head' taking on aspects of death.

But then one Raider showed the Cylons true regard for human life. After seeing how powerful the Cylons weapons were, many of those who had refused to leave before were now in flight, running for the city centre. Joining with those who had already been leaving, the mob tore down the street, hell bent on flight.

Then a Raider walked a line of fire down the centre of the street, its lasers raining down thick and fast. Explosions marked each strike, as did the flying bodies. Those unlucky enough to be hit directly vanished in a bright glare, while those caught in the blasts were pitched dozens of meters, their bodies burned through.

Leena choked when she saw one older man, using his body to shield two young children, possibly his grandkids, take a hit. The entire group vanished. Unheeded, tears began to fall from her eyes.

The Raider now pulled up, still firing away towards the centre of the city, the whine of its engines taking on a fearsome aspect. As it raced overhead the ovoid shadow it cast filled the street for a moment before it was gone.

George Robinson, picking himself up from the ground where he had been knocked by a fleeing civilian, screamed up to the heavens. _"Murderers! You're too cowardly to face the mighty Guylos Armed Forces!" _As if on cue a squadron of Redlers came into frame, running hard towards the Raiders. On the screen Robinson sneered. _"Now we've got you!" _

The Raiders reformed into attack phalanxes, meeting the Redlers head on. While the Redlers were in a loose formation, the Raiders clung together. The camera operator zoomed in on the Guylos craft, showing the missiles and cannons that adorned the wings of the small dragon type zoids. All the warriors knew that the Redlers would open up with a volley of missiles before closing to cannon range. As the Redler was known for its agility, everyone expected them to cut the lumbering Raiders apart.

_"What's that? Excellent! Folks, we've managed to tap into the Imperial pilot's radio band. Let's hear what they have to say…" _The next set of voices were muffled, and had the tinny sound of a cheap radio set.

_"Thirty seconds to firing range. Arm missiles." _

_"Copy that." _

_"Look at them. They're not even evading!" _

_"Cut the chatter Falcon Two! Select targets an… WATCH OUT!" _

What everyone forgot was that the Redlers had to get in close to use that advantage. A laser blast shot by the view, and the operator pulled back to show more of the fight. The Raiders were firing, filling the air ahead of them with laser fire. One Redler was blown apart in a massive explosion as it was struck dead on. A second had the wing and both legs on one side sheered off, and began to plummet. The rest began to weave about, trying to evade the deadly beams.

The speakers continued to report the pilot's words. _"Shit! We've lost Tylor and Raken!" _

_"Everyone, go evasive! Fire when you get a lock!" _

_"Tylor… he didn't even get a chance to eject!" _

_"Falcon Five, remain focused!" _

_"Entering rang…" _The voice was cut off by a high pitched electronic squeal as another Redler was blasted into scrap.

_"Shit! Stay on target! Falcon One, Fox Two!" _The lead fighter released a missile before pulling up sharply. As the other pilots reported firing, more missiles left their rails.

_"Falcon Three, Fox Two!" _

_"Falcon Seven, Fox Two!" _

_"Falcon Ten, Fo…YAAAAGGH!" _The radio failed, cutting off the man's scream as he died.

In all, only seven missiles were launched, for the loss of over half the squadron. The camera operator whip panned across the sky, following the missiles.

All seven struck their targets, and fireballs blossomed on the leading faces of the target Raiders. As the smoke cleared though all seven emerged, their noses charred and a bit buckled, but still flying.

_"What the… negative effect on targets! I repeat, negative effect on targets!" _

_"Shit… All right, lock onto my target, then go to guns! We have to close the range!" _

Once more the cries of missile launch filled the air, each missile coming from separate points. Another Redler vanished in a ball of fire as the missiles screamed in. The targeted Raider was struck twice before one warhead struck near the rear of the craft. The impact pitched the craft up as the engines ruptured, and at last a Raider vanished in a fireball. The last missile was consumed in the blast.

_"Falcons, close in and engage!" _

The Redlers dived into the midst of the Raiders, their cannons spitting fire. The fighters split up, the Raiders moving off in small groups of twos and threes. One lone Raider had a Redler on its tail, the streams of cannon fire sparking off the heavy armour.

_"Shit, my cannon rounds aren't even scratching it!" _

_"Go for the engines, that should bring them down!" _

_"Where the hell is Nathon? He should be covering my wing!" _

For the next few minutes the Redlers tried desperately to hurt the Cylons, but their weapons were barely hurting the grey, disk like craft. In contrast, whenever the deadly laser beams hit, the Redlers died. Pierce winced when she saw one Redler struck by three Raiders at once. Very little debris fell from that explosion.

A second Raider began to tumble, smoke billowing from the engines, but the last two Redlers were barely keeping ahead of the blots.

_"Falcon One, this is Rapier One. We are inbound, ETA thirty seconds." _

_"We may not be here in thirty seconds! We're being slaughtered!" _As if to punctuate the comment, another Redler fell from the sky, flames pouring from its back.

_"We have you on radar. All Rapier's, lock on target." _

_"Rapier One, Falcon One. Focus your attacks on one or two targets. These things are…" _Falcon One was cut off as his Redlers head and shoulders were obliterated. The ten remaining Raiders turned to face the new threat, the new squadron coming over the hills. Once more the Raiders fired a mass barrage against the distant zoids, and once again a pair of Redlers were blown from the skies.

_"Oh crap! Pilots, ripple fire your missiles! Take these bastards down!" _

The next exchange of fire tore several craft from the sky. The Raiders laser fire burned another six Redlers down, since the new squadron was not evading their fire. In return, the massed volleys of missiles splashed two Raiders, with another pair trailing smoke and turning sluggishly.

One Redler did a risky attack, charging headlong at a Raider with his tail blade extended. Against a zoid such an attack would be deadly, but against the Raider it was decidedly less so. The blade began to dig in… and then snapped off, sending the Redler into an uncontrollable back flip. Tumbling end over end, the zoid slammed into the city out of shot.

Once more the outmatched Redlers tried to hurt their foes, but it was only with concentrated fire that they were able to hurt them. All four Redlers focused their cannon fire on the one Raider, and for a long moment it looked like they were never going to bring it down. Then at last some rounds punched through into the rear section, and the Raider disintegrated.

The focused attack cost the Imperial pilots dearly. Two more Redlers fell to the blue-white bolts, their zoids torn apart. One, struck in the zoids gut, came down only as the zoids limbs, tail and head. The entire torso had been destroyed. Meanwhile, the two damaged Raiders were once more strafing the city, starting more fires as they laid waste to the once proud city. It seemed that nothing would stop them.

Then a hailstorm of tracer and flak tore into the airspace around one of them. The Raider pitched and wobbled before it slid sideways and crashed down within some buildings. The camera operator panned about to focus on an advancing formation of Red Horns, their back mounted cannons pivoted up and blazing away.

_"YES! The Imperial Army is here! Now we'll show…" _

George Robinson was suddenly cut off as a blue-white light glare shone from behind the camera for an instant. The camera rocked as dust whipped past. Once the cameraman had regained his footing he turned, looking for the reporter.

All he found was a blackened crater, with the wire that led to George's hand held mike suddenly terminating in a molten, fused lump.

As more blue-white bolts raced by overhead, the cameraman, seemingly filled with courage, turned his attention back on the Red Horns. They continued to advance, firing all the while, while the Raiders lasers carved into them. Whole chunks of their bodies were blasted apart wherever the beams struck, and already several were slumped in the road, fires burning within.

But the rest remained defiant, spitting tracer, missiles and their own lasers in return. The camera tracked one volley of missiles that slammed one after another into a Raider, finally breaking through the tough armour and detonating within. A second Raider, trailing smoke and pitted with burns, crashed itself into the midst of the Red Horns, the explosion tossing several onto their sides.

From the clouds a fresh squadron roared in, their missile barrage claiming three more Raiders as they all fired two apiece. The remaining damaged one was set upon by the last member of Rapier Squadron as the Red Horns filled the air before the other two with fire. One Raider pitched and wobbled as it passed through the barrage, before sinking down and falling for the street below. It belly flopped along the road, its wings tearing into the faces of the buildings it passed. At last it stopped, silent.

The last Raider burned two more Red Horns before a massive missile volley erased it from the sky.

For a moment everything was still, then the world seemed to take a sigh of relief. The cameraman, feeling bold, advanced on the wreaked Raider.

Suddenly a panel on the side was thrown open, and a chrome covered figure emerged. The thing that emerged was clearly humanoid, made up of a black base with chrome armour sections added over the top. A reflective loin cloth hung down from the belt, and the tip of a sword could be seen poking out behind it. In its hands it held a slim black rifle, with a plastic looking muzzle surmounting a viscous looking bayonet.

As a second figure climbed out, the first turned to regard the cameraman, and everyone on Zi got a good look at the face of a Cylon. The angular face plate with the grill instead of a mouth and the crest, all done in the same mirrored finish, highlighted the black band in the centre, where the eyes would be. A red light moved back and forth within that eye, and over the speakers people could make out a soft electronic thrumming noise. As it stepped off the broken craft and onto the street, people realised that this machine was a good seven feet tall, perhaps taller.

The Cylon raised its rifle, and the camera spun wildly as the operator dove for cover. There was a flash of white light for an instant before a good chunk of the rubble the cameraman was hiding behind was blasted apart. Steadying the camera, the operator continued to record as the two Cylons advanced, the muzzles of their rifles flaring for an instant before more blasts struck the area.

Then the one stopped, re-aiming up and to the left. It fired a shot, and then in reply a line of tracer cut across both of the Cylons. Sparks danced across their chest plates and they staggered, but incredibly both Cylons remained standing. They didn't seek cover, instead standing still and firing back. A quick pan about showed that a Red Horn had moved up and was using its chin 30mm cannon. The shots from the Cylons rifles were blasting pock marks all over the Red Horns face, the missing armour vaporised.

The Red Horn fired again, the cameraman turning once more to show the effect on the two Cylons. The stream of shells slammed into the chest of one, and this time the chest armour plate was breached, the 30mm rounds tearing through the machine. The Cylon stiffened and then collapsed. The second fell a few seconds later.

_"Command, this is Sergeant Cole of the 4th Armoured Division, 2nd Company. Hostile fighters destroyed. We have sustained heavy losses and two squadrons of Redlers are down. Now beginning sweep for survivors." _The voice of the pilot sounded exhausted… and terrified.

_"Confirmed. What happened to Captain Derum?" _

_"He's dead sir. His Red Horn took a direct hit to the head. Their weapons cut through our armour like it was tissue paper!" _

Lines of fire appeared in the sky at that moment, falling to the east. For a second no one moved, then orders came across the net.

_"Sergeant, once you have secured the area move eastward and support the 1st Division. They are tasked with the containment of Cybrid forces that are dropping to the east. The other companies will link up with you there." _

_"Roger that. Beginning sweep." _

The remaining Red Horns moved off, each nosing their way through the ruins, while infantry clustered around their feet.

Within each cockpit the Blitz team pilots sat back as the feed switched back to the central newsroom. They were all thinking the same thing. _'It took only twelve of their fighters to do that much damage? What could a fleet do?' _They were all too shocked for words. Leena, Naomi and Sarah all had tears in their eyes, while Vega was watching the sky in fear. He had always looked to the stars for peace and serenity. Now it seemed there were devastating forces out there, viscous and merciless ones at that.

Halfway across the globe Richter Kane leaned back in his seat, his eyes haunted. Auri sat besides him, the two of them clinging to each other. They had both seem that level of destruction before, and unlike many on Zi, knew what would happen if more ships arrived. Hesitantly Richter reached a hand out to a panel near at hand and pressed a single glowing dark purple button. With a soft beep the computer began initiating a protocol deep within Richter's sanctuary, awakening a beast of a machine, but one that may soon be necessary.

Within Mnementh's cockpit Christian Masters sat silently, his eyes narrowed. He had seen the aftermath of one world burned, the cities razed. He was damned if he was going to let it happen again! Over their mental link, he could feel the same determination coming from his great zoid.

Back at the Blitz base, Bit leaned back in his seat, ranting in his head. Just when it seemed everything was going right for them, fate had to throw a huge monkey wrench into things! Just when they were looking forward to their first child, this had to happen! Why it was enough…

His thoughts came to screeching stop when for a second Zi gained a second sun.

* * *

**DR: **Things are not over yet! There is still much more to this story to go! And keep those reviews coming in! 


	24. Forwards to Victory!

**DR: **Sorry for the tardy update folks, but things have been busy for me these last few days...

**Shadow:** Yea, now get on with the story! (munches on his popcorn)

**Teal'c: **Indeed. (slurps his soda)

* * *

Chapter 24: Forwards to Victory!

"What ship was that?" Adama questioned as the glare of the explosion faded. The crew had begun to relax when the word that the last Raider had been brought down, though those twelve craft had done a fearsome amount of damage before they had been stopped. According to the data that Sire Masters had provided, the Cybrid Assault Ship was unarmed, little more than a carrier for orbital deployment of drop pods.

But after releasing three waves of pods, the ship had turned to point towards the fleet. A power surge had been detected, moments before a purple spear of energy had lashed out from the ship's bow. The Colonials all knew that weapon: a Cylon Pulsar Cannon, a ship killing weapon. And from the power readings, it appeared to be one of the so called 'mega' ones.

"Checking… it was the Prison Barge Commander."

Adama closed his eyes for a moment, whispering a prayer to the Lords of Kobol for all those people. The Prison Barge had been one of the few ships that still had a full complement onboard, at the insistence of the Council. As he didn't have the warriors to secure both the warships and the new city, the bulk of the personal had been Council Security.

But no-one, not even criminals, deserved to die like that. "Helm, move us forward. Prepare to engage." Adama was not looking forward to this. Not only did the Cybrid craft carry a Mega Pulsar, it also massed about the same as his battlestar. While it was not as large, the electronic nature of the Cybrid race, plus the lower technical base, meant that everything was more densely compacted. It would be like trying to break a solid block of metal.

"Another energy spike!" Omega called out before the ship fired again, the deadly lance of power reaching out once more. Adama watched helplessly as the beam bisected one of the two halves of a Gemini freighter's main hull without stopping. The damaged freighter began to list to port, flames billowing from the shorn ends of the hull.

Seeing another ship damaged, which likely held hundreds if not thousands of people, caused Adama's blood to boil. "Move us between the Cybrid craft and the Fleet. We have to protect them!"

Tigh stepped up besides him. "Commander…" Worry laced his tone.

"I know Tigh, but we have to save as many as we can. The _Galactica _can survive a few hits." Adama knew just as well as Tigh that each hit would badly damage the battlestar, and that the likely outcome of this fight was the death of his ship. Unless that weapon could be taken out fast…

"Contact Apollo, tell him we need that weapon destroyed."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Microns before, Apollo was debating on which course of action to take. Both his squadrons had culled almost three fifths of the Cybrid drop pods, but the rest were heading down to the planet's surface too fast even for the Vipers to catch up. He was about to send his fighter after the pods, to hit the Cybrids as they emerged from their pods, but then he remembered the craft that launched them. He highly doubted that it was just going to go inert.

Sadly, he was proven right as the ship's bow flared before a purple beam blasted forth towards the fleet. A powerful explosion marked the death of one of the ships in the fleet.

"_Oh Lords, they just took out a ship with one shot!" _One pilot in Silver Spar Squadron gasped. In that moment Apollo realised what he needed to do.

"Silver Spar Squadron, engage the assault ship! Try to take that weapon out! Blue Squadron, head down to the surface and attack the forces on the ground!" He glanced left to see the massive head of the dragon zoid alongside.

"_I'm heading down to the surface. Mnementh's weapons are more effective in an atmosphere. Good luck."_ With that the living creature-machine dropped back, diving into the atmosphere after the Vipers of Blue Squadron.

Turning his attention back to the Cybrid craft, Apollo watched in horror as it fired again, the purple beam reaching out once more. This time there was no explosion, but Apollo doubted that it was a clear miss. He could see the _Galactica _coming about, turning and rolling to present her dorsal surface to the Cybrid craft as she moved across between it and the fleet. Apollo understood instantly what his father was doing. He was using his ship to shield the vulnerable civilians from the pulsars fire.

"_Apollo, how do you expect us to hurt that thing?" _Sheba asked as she pulled alongside. _"It masses more than a battlestar, but the volume is only two thirds as much. That thing's got to be almost solid armour!"_

"We don't have to kill it, just pluck its teeth out." Apollo calmly told her. "If we can knock out that cannon…" he paused as another bolt stabbed out. "…then the _Galactica _can close without risk." Ahead he saw the first flight element begin their strafing run on the large ship.

Unfortunately the ships upgrades had not just been to include the pulsar. With the HERC's upgraded to carry Cylon lasers, the old autocannons, already nearing the end of their useful life even before contact, were left lying around. Deciding not to waste them, the Cybrids had rigged up a number of point defence turrets on their assault ships. Since the autocannons used almost no power they were perfect for this role, as the Assault Ship had no power to spare while using the pulsar.

From a half dozen points along the hull small spurts of flame could see seen, and Apollo was experienced enough to realise that they were not thrusters or damage points. "All pilots break off!" He yelled.

The first three Vipers however were two late. Each turret mounted four 50mm autocannons, each cannon belt-fed six barrelled weapons. Together they unleashed a curtain of fire, the rounds invisible against the blackness of space. The depleted uranium tipped slugs pounded the Vipers armour, sparking off when they struck a glancing blow. The pilots, stunned by the sudden concussion, failed to react as the armour failed. All three craft blew apart.

"_Frak!" _Sheba snarled as she witnessed three of her squadron mates die. As if to rub the Colonials' noses in it, the bow mounted pulsar fired once more, this time the deadly beam pruning the drives off a mineral ship.

Again and again the Vipers of Silver Spar Squadron tried to mount an attack, and each time the curtain of shells rose up to fend them off. Seven more Vipers were damaged before Sheba began to curse loudly. _"How the sagans sake are we supposed to avoid fire we can't see!?!"_

Apollo didn't have an answer for her as he looked over at his father's ship. The last couple of beams had struck the battlestar, and while her heavy armour had held them at bay, it couldn't do so for ever. Right now the battlestar was closing head on, trying to get within range so that her own guns could return fire.

"_Power spike… still climbing… Frak she's getting ready for a big one!" _Apollo could actually see the exposed barrel elements of the pulsar glow with suppressed energy before they were discharged in one much brighter beam.

X-X-X-X-X-X

On the bridge of the _Galactica _Adama realised what was about to happen. "Hard to starboard! Brace for impact!"

The pulsar struck the battlestar a glancing blow to the bow of the ship, just where it was widest. The massive amount of energy released ripped a gaping hole in the mighty warship, just behind the indent on her port side. The beam, undaunted by the hit, carried on over the battlestars engines and nearly clipped the _Rising Star._

The impact, and the explosion that it caused, overloaded the force shields for a moment, sending a heavy tremor throughout the ship. Crewmen staggered, grasping onto anything available to maintain their footing.

On the bridge both Adama and Tigh remained standing, clutching onto the railing around the command pedestal for dear life. Omega, sitting in his seat, was not as affected.

"Glancing hit to Alpha section. We've got hull breaches on seven decks. Damage control is responding."

"Commander, one more hit like that and we're finished." Tigh spoke up, the tension clear in his tone.

"Sirs, the Cybrid ship is showing a marked power drain after that shot."

Adama perked up at that tit bit of information. Clearly the pulsar had been a recent addition, one that was not fully operational. The Cybrid ship could either fire low powered shots rapidly, or fire high powered ones much more slowly. If they could get in range before it was able to recharge…

"All ahead full. We have to close the range!"

X-X-X-X-X-X

Sheba gasped as she saw the pulsar beam take a good bite out of the battlestar. Now with fire and smoke pouring from that open wound the _Galactica _was coming about, her drives flaring. Clearly she intended to close the range before the Cybrids could build up enough of a charge to fire once more.

But Sheba could see how they weren't going to make it. Already the power levels were rising once more, building up to fire. She had tried long range fire at the cannon, but due to the range she couldn't be sure of where her shots were hitting. Achilles Viper Bombers could have wounded the ship at this range, but they were still several centons out. They needed a miracle…

Suddenly four bright orange-red beams lashed into the Cybrid craft, slicing deep into the spar just behind the mid section. As the four beams carved apart the spar, twin pulsar bolts slammed into the heavily armoured mid section near one of the drop pod pads. Each bolt blasted a gaping crater in the dense metalwork of the ship, while the beam lasers were literally cutting the ship in two.

The cutting beams cut off, only for two more purple bolts to slam into the weakened section. The last connections between the two halves of the ship were sheared, and they began to drift apart. The glow of the pulsars barrel died as the power was lost.

As more slicing beams began to carve into the ship, Sheba had the presence of mind to look up. Diving down from the northern pole of the planet came one of their two Tiger Heavy Destroyers. Carrying more forward firepower than even the battlestars, including a pair of reverse engineered pulsars, it was no wonder the Tigers were known as 'Base Ship Killers'.

As the Tiger continued to tear into the broken ship with her beam lasers and pulsars, Silver Spar Squadron quick slipped out of the path of the vengeful warship. The _Reaper _lashed out again and again, her beams splitting the Assault Ship open like a roast turkey. When a pulsar bolt burned deep into the engines, a titanic explosion ripped them apart in nuclear fire.

Then Apollo's voice came over the comm. _"Sheba, I'm heading down to the surface. You get your damaged craft to safety." _With that Apollo's fighter rolled towards the planet, turbos at full power.

Smiling weakly, Sheba turned her craft towards the _Galactica, _letting her wounded craft proceed ahead of her.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Captain Cortez stared out over the broken plain, watching. In the skies above flaming meteors were falling down, a dense rail of them. Most of them she knew were debris, but mixed amongst the wreckage of their comrades there were a number of Cybrid drop pods, intact and ready to unleash their deadly payload. In the centre of the cloud was the last remaining Cybrid shuttle craft, most likely carrying the most powerful units.

"All right people, lets do this!" Major Carlos Walker called across the net. "All companies prepare to advance. Remember to concentrate your fire. Captain Cortez, hang back and direct the reinforcements to where they are needed."

Cassie nodded but didn't respond, not trusting her voice. Once more she had run into the subtle sexism that ran throughout the Imperial Army. She may have been piloting the most powerful zoid there and was the most experienced in fighting Cybrids, but because she was a woman, she was relegated to traffic control! The Genosaurer picked up on its pilots' anger, and a deep throated growl escaped from its throat.

As the first pods began to hit the ground, the Major barked out his orders. "1st Division, advance!"

As one the 1st Division, the elite of the Imperial Army, stepped forwards. They followed the standard formation of four companies each twenty zoids strong and a command element. But unlike the other divisions the 1st used Dark Horns, all extensively customised. Twin vulcans and a missile pod adorned the back, while the armour over the shoulders had been extended and strengthened, covering the zoid's flanks. The Major himself was piloting one of the new Dark Spiners, fresh from the production lines. After she had recovered the prototype, the techs had made some changes, adding a few extra weapons and command systems. Not all of Cassie's recommendations had made it, but the bulk had.

Looking beyond the line of black zoids, Cassie felt her heart still for a moment as she saw what emerged from the slowly settling clouds of dust and smoke. One of the deadly Cerberus models stepped forwards, the eye a gleaming ice blue. Triggering a scan of the machine, she noted that it was carrying almost exclusively laser weapons, small ones at that. But it still had the twin ELF's on the top of its 'shoulder' missile racks.

More Cybrids emerged from the band of smoked created by the burning wreckage, each one a Diablo type. They formed up into a line matching the advancing Dark Horns, with the Cerberus dead centre facing off against the Dark Spiner.

Cassie frowned as she watched the Cybrids just standing there. This was not normal Cybrid tactics. She had read up on all the military encounters with the machines, both on Zi and on Earth, and they never acted like this. Even when they stopped emerging from the clouds they stayed where they were, watching. A cold tendril of dread began to creep up her spine.

Then as one the Cybrids fired, sending a wall of blue-white laser bolts towards the oncoming zoids. The Cerberus focused on one of the Iron Kong's that escorted the Major's zoid, the simian zoid thrown onto its back, the chest blown out. All along the line Dark Horns staggered as they were savaged by the deadly beams.

"What the… All pilots, CHARGE!" Major Walker yelled. The Dark Horns, before only walking, now broke into a run, racing for the Cybrids. As they moved off, Cassie saw at least a half dozen were left behind.

The Cybrids remained stationary, instead answering the charge with a second volley. More Dark Horns fell to the dirt, their bodies torn apart. A second Iron Kong fell, the head and shoulders gone. Suddenly Cassie knew what was happening.

"Major Walker! That Cerberus is targeting your command section! It's aiming to remove you from the battle!"

"Get off this frequency Captain! You're here as an observer, nothing more! 1st Division, return fire!"

All along the line the Dark Horns slowed a little and opened up, long lines of tracer whipping across the battlefield as missiles spiralled after their targets. The Dark Horns were unleashing their full arsenals, the hail of cannon shells screaming like band saws into the Cybrids. Shields glowed as the rounds were deflected or had their motion degraded to the point that the rounds just bounced off the inches thick armour.

The Cybrids fired again, their lasers stabbing deep into the heart of many zoids. As she saw another Kong fall Cassie snapped, powering up her ion boosters and rocketing for the battle.

Several Dark Horns remained defiant despite their damage, either dragging themselves forwards or just sitting there, firing away. That is until a volley of blue-white lasers erased their zoids. Cassie felt her heart tearing apart as she watched these fine men, the cream of the Imperial army, being cut apart by these merciless machines. Over the radio, she heard Major Walker belt out orders. "Prepare for EMP wave! Cover me!"

The Dark Spiner locked in place, the back mounted sail flipping up to point towards the Cybrids. As each segment began to wave back and forth, the last Iron Kong stepped in front of him, buying him time to charge up the attack, with his life.

He quickly paid it, as the Cerberus unleashed a volley that ripped the guts out of the zoid. But the pilot had given the Major the time he needed.

"Firing!" He yelled just before the wave front rippled out, washing over the mass of Cybrids. The shields glowed for a second before they vanished, allowing tiny bolts of lighting to creep along the surfaces of the Cybrids. Each one paused for a second.

Seeing the shields fail the Imperial pilots redoubled their efforts, throwing everything but the kitchen sink at the silent war machines. Missile hits caused them to stagger, but the armour was holding back the savage assault, for the moment.

In response, the Cybrids returned fire, this time adding their missiles to the volley. The radio echoed to the screams of dying men as their weapons found targets. A couple of Dark Horns backed away from the Cybrids, their motions showing fear.

"Stand and fight you cowards! We are the 1st division! We never retreat!" Major Walker yelled as he fired all his weapons at the Cerberus, which had broken ranks and was bearing down on him. Cassie instinctively knew what it was aiming to do.

"Major, that Cerberus has ELF's! Do not let it get close!"

"You telling ME what to do, woman?" Walker demanded. "The 1st Division never…"

He didn't get the chance to finish as twin yellow lightning bolts leapt off the Cerberus and struck the Dark Spiner. In seconds the armour was flayed away, the discharge tearing deep within the zoid. As energy crackled all over the zoid the Dark Spiner lifted its head and roared in pain, before it collapsed, smoke pouring from every crack and joint.

Cursing, Cassie cut the boosters and hover jets, allowing the Genosaurer's feet to touch the ground. Engaging the foot locks, she primed the main weapon. All along the line she could see the Dark Horns backing up now, firing constantly but clearly falling back. The Cybrids now started forwards themselves, clearly in pursuit. The Cerberus was advancing on her, clearly realizing she was the greatest threat.

As the first blue-white bolt stabbed past, she unleashed the particle beam, praying to Zoid Eve that the Cybrids' shields hadn't recharged.

She was in luck. The shield generator was still resetting itself after the EMP wave, leaving the Cybrid bare of its main defence. The charged particles slammed into it with all the force of a speeding freight train. For a half second it seemed the Cerberus would survive, but then its outline dissolved in the bright purplish light.

As the cannon shut down, she looked about. The Cybrids had stopped, pausing for a moment. As had the Dark Horns. Cassie realised that the Cerberus must have been the Command Element for these Cybrids. Without it…

"1st Division, by the seal of the Emperor's Guard I am taking command. Now, charge home! Bowl them over and crush them beneath your feet! Quick, before their shields restore themselves!" Captain Cortez put her words into action, firing her jets once more and charging for the still motionless Cybrids.

Behind her, the surviving Dark Horns all bellowed before they too broke into a charge, weapons blazing.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Adama watched silently as the _Rosetta _slowly limped back to the fleet. It had almost been a centar since the battle had finally ended, the last batch of Cybrids destroyed on the ground by the Vipers of Blue Squadron strafing them from the air.

But the cost was high. The Guylos Imperial Army's 1st division, their best unit, was at a fraction of its former strength. A large swath of the Imperial capital was in flames, with an as of yet unknown number of civilian casualties. The Cylon Centurions that had survived the downing of their Raiders had spread out, intent on doing as much damage as possible. Each one had to be hunted down and destroyed.

In space losses were not as bad as they could have been. Eleven Vipers had been destroyed, along with all hands on the Prison Barge. Luckily the Gemini Freighter that had been hit had already been emptied, her people on the surface. The cargo bay that had been breached was a wreck, but no one had been within. In addition the engineers from the mineral ship had been recovered from the severed section, none the worse for their adventure.

Casulaties on board the _Galactica _were light, all things considered. Five crewmen were missing, nine dead, and twenty-seven wounded. The five missing had been in the section that was now a gaping hole. Adama doubted that they would ever find a trace of them. It still pained him whenever they lost crew. Although most of the time they were simple numbers on a sheet, Adama knew that each one was a person, who had a family. Now their life was gone.

The _Rosetta _had gotten away lucky. The hull breach had struck the mess hall and crew quarters, all empty. There were a number of injuries, but only one fatality.

The ship itself however was going to need some time in the _Matriarch_'s web, as her hull was pockmarked from stem to stern. The master of the mobile shipyard quoted a half centar before she was combat ready once more, less if need be, though the results wouldn't be pretty.

Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on. Already he had received messages not only from the planet but also the Council, demanding to know how the Cylons and Cybrids had gotten so close to the planet without being seen. The politicians were looking for someone to hang for this.

"Sir. Christian Master's… er, craft is coming in to land in Beta Bay." The hesitation of the bridge officer lifted Adama's spirits a tad. He doubted that the designers of the battlestar had ever considered the possibility of a living metal dragon landing on the ship.

"Tigh, take over. I'll meet the world leaders." Adama told the Colonel as he stepped down from the command pedestal.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"She is one big ship."

"Indeed. I think she's bigger than Voyager 6 was." As always Christian was in the main pilot seat as he ferried the world leaders up to the Battlestar. They had decided to talk to both Adama and the Council, plus they wanted a closer look at the mighty ship.

In addition to them, Richter Kane was with him, sitting in one of the secondary seats. As they had reached the fleet Mnementh had done a lazy circle of the titanic battlestar, allowing everyone inside a good look not only at the ships scale, but also the battle damage she now sported. Everyone had winced when they saw the missing chunk from the corner of the ships 'head'.

They had also flown alongside the _Rosetta, _taking a good look at her damage. Armour was buckled all over the smaller ship, with a deep furrow in her mid back. In some of the craters fires still burned mutely, and her upper engines were dark.

Christian glanced over his shoulder at the other three, before leaning towards Kane. "Were any of your ships as big?"

Kane shook his head. "No. We only got them as big as that one." He pointed out to the lean shape of the _Thunderchild _as she cruised back from the moons. "Of course, the sheer power of our troops made up for the small size…mostly. But our foes… they have bigger ships."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Christian asked rhetorically, before turning his attention back to landing.

Mnementh glided through the void, body stretched out. As they passed the massive aft section of the battlestar, he folded his wings. Having been warned about the conditions within the bay, he was ready for the sudden contact with air and gravity. Keeping his head down he crawled into the bigger ship, his back almost scraping the ceiling as his belly hovered inches from the deck. In fact he was so big the end of his tail stuck out the end of the bay into space.

The deck crews, clearly startled at the appearance and size of the zoid, nevertheless kept at their tasks. A couple wheeled over a set of steps that came to rest just below the lip of the canopy. Stepping down easily, Christian stood at attention before Adama.

"Commander, permission to come aboard."

"Permission granted." Adama replied. His eyes wandered along the length of the zoid. "You sure he'll be fine?"

"Oh Mnementh's been in tighter places than this. He'll be fine. Besides, I know he's curious about your Vipers." Indeed, now that everyone had disembarked the dragon's head had turned to regard one of the sleek fighters sitting nearby.

Smiling slightly, Adama nodded. "Well then, if you'll all please follow me?"

Outside the battlestar, Blue Squadron prepared to land in Alpha landing bay. They all noted the blue and gold tail sticking out the entrance to Beta bay, but most of them wisely kept their mouths shut.

Except Starbuck, who shook his head in resignation. "Now I've seen everything."

* * *

**Zeke: **Why does Starbucks last words seem somehow... prophetic?

**Teal'c: **It would appear so.

**DR: **Don't give everything away guys!

**Shadow: **But that's why we're here!

**DR: **Spoilsport. Next chapter is fully focused on _Serenity, _as someone takes an interest in the little Firefly. Now I'm afraid the next update won't be this weekend, but the one after. I've got too much happening already this weekend, including another job interveiw tomorrow! If you wnat ot wish me luck, review!


	25. Staring Into the Abyss

**DR: **Well, I have unexpectadly found some free time, so I can post this chapter now. And as promised, this is where the crew of _Serenity _start to take a more central role.

* * *

Chapter 25: Staring Into the Abyss

They both sat there, in their separate seats, on the bridge. The two of them had found that they both found peace within the vast blackness of space. Of course, anyone looking in would only see young River, and wouldn't see Wash sitting in his chair. River never mentioned that the seat didn't react to Wash sitting in it, nor did it move when he stood up. He hated being reminded of his ghostly state.

As she was the only one he could talk to, they had developed a rapport in quiet moments. Luckily with River's wild 'Reader' abilities, she always knew when someone was coming close and so shut up before they could hear her talking to thin air. No need to start people thinking she was crazy again. Sometimes she wondered if she was going crazy again and not realising it. At least she didn't have waking nightmares any more.

But her dreams were still punctuated by the terrors of her past. She had been traumatized badly by the people at the 'Academy', and by what she had inadvertently learned from one senior member of the government. It still haunted her, how much she almost became like those she had killed on that nameless moon.

But then she remembered the main difference between her and the Reavers. She had killed to save her family, now the whole crew of _Serenity _instead of just her brother Simon. The Reavers killed senselessly, for sport, to feed on human flesh.

Looking out into the darkness, she could almost block out the thoughts and feelings of the others on the ship. By filling her head with that emptiness, she could almost drown out the lewd thoughts of Jayne, the tightly controlled shimmering pot of emotions that raged within Inara, the wild and primitive passion of Kaylee…

A sudden spike of pleasure stabbed into her thoughts, trailed almost immediately by Kaylee's howl of passion. Past the sudden flush of heat that she couldn't control, she faintly felt the shock and embarrassment that was centred on Mal's quarters. Turning her head, she looked over at Wash.

For himself, Wash was grinning like a fool. He may not have been able to touch anything, but he heard and saw as well as before… before his current state. Kaylee's evident passion cheered him no end, as he had often seen the frustration that built within the young woman. As he was married, they had both felt comfortable with him knowing such things about her. Zoe at first had frowned on it, but when she saw that Wash only had eyes for her and that he was helping little Kaylee work off some steam, she let things be.

Looking at River, Wash could see the flush of heat that ran across her pale cheeks, and some of his amusement faded. Simon's discovery's in the Ariel hospital about what had happened to her had become common knowledge amongst the crew. They all knew that she was simply incapable of suppressing any emotion or feeling. No matter how much she wanted to, she was physically incapable of doing so. Combined with her psychic abilities to pick up on everyone's thoughts and emotions, it was a wonder the poor girl had managed to maintain a semblance of sanity at all.

"Well… at least their enjoying themselves." He tried to get her mind off the evident passion that flowed from the couple. "Though I expect Mal to come out bellowing for them to close the door any second now."

River grinned now, the mental image reinforced by the fact that Mal _was _thinking of doing exactly that. Turning to stare back out into space, she tried to let it all go. "It's very peaceful out there." She half whispered.

"Yea… it sure is." Wash agreed, leaning his head back against the seat as he too looked into space. Or at least, lent back the way he remembered. He didn't understand it, but despite not being again to touch anything, he didn't fall through the decks – or the hull for that matter – and he was able to sit on things as he would have done. It was a strange thought.

"That view is what really drew me to flying you know. I always wanted to know what was out there…" He sighed wishfully. "To see something new and exciting everyday is… was, my ever lasting wish."

River smiled, understanding where he was coming from. A stray thought, an old folk tale, surfaced from the depths of her memory. Something along the lines of being careful what you wished for. She opened her mouth to speak…

Suddenly she felt something. A darkness, blacker than space itself. But it wasn't empty blackness. There was a presence, the sense of something ruthless and ultimately evil. Even as she tried to reel in her senses, she felt the wash of the beings' power, and realized that whatever it was, it had the power to destroy them with a thought.

River had long ago come to the intellectual conclusion that good and evil simply didn't exist, not in the conventional terms. It was all a matter of perspective and intent. What the government had done on Miranda had been with the best of intentions, but the effects were evil. She knew that Mal saws things in a more black and white way than she did, but he too believed that such concepts like sin no longer held true anymore.

But now, faced with this, she suddenly began to believe in evil once more, for there was no other way to describe what she felt coming off this thing, like light from a sun. And she suddenly realised something else. It was focused…

…right…

…on…

…them…

X-X-X-X-X-X

The being that watched the tiny Firefly ship scowled as he took it in. This tiny speck of wreckage was the thing responsible for causing almost the total failure of his most daring experiment? The seven souls on board, all human, had managed to rock the very foundations of an empire which he was slowly but surely shaping without any direct intervention?

Despite his anger and fury, a tiny thread of pleasure ran through him when he felt the fear that poured off the one in the nose of the craft. She was special, one who's brain had advanced to that next stage. The Colonials had been skirting that level for some time, a small number showing talent for using the power of the mind to affect the universe. So far the humans on this side of the galaxy had not reached that level, but he had known it was coming, so the program to find those who showed the raw talent was started, at his nudging.

He felt her mind scrabbling about, trying to latch onto something. He knew what had happened to her; he had been the one to implant the suggestion in the men overseeing the project to do it, supposedly to help the study of psychic abilities. Smiling cruelly, he reached out with a tiny fragment of his power, forming a barbed hook.

River's wild talent clasped that tiny thing, and quick as lightning he reeled her in.

He wanted to have some fun before he destroyed them, after all.

X-X-X-X-X-X

River struggled to get free, but she couldn't pull her mind out of the darkness that seemed to be sucking her in. Faintly she heard Wash asking her what was wrong, but she couldn't react. All she could see was the shape, darker than the blackness that surrounded it. Pure evil was draped over it like a cloak, and a terrible malice seemed to fill the air.

She struggled, but it was for nought. She felt like some tiny creature, trapped within a glass fist, being brought up to the predator's mouth. As she was dragged deeper into the darkness, the real world seemed to fade behind her, until the sparks of the rest of the crew grew dim and began to fade. For the first time she felt totally alone, and it frightened her.

But what truly terrified her was the figure she was being draw inexorably closer to. She could now see that it was vaguely humanoid, but the features were still cloaked in darkness. Slowly she was drawn up level with the things head, and then held there, frozen in place.

Then slowly the face emerged from the darkness. At first just a trace of form, then the rest could be seen.

What River saw caused her to scream in pure, unadulterated terror.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Malcolm Reynolds was sitting on his bunk, head in his hands, trying to put Kaylee's passion out of his mind. Trouble was, it wasn't just the fact that she had become the sweet, innocent little sister he had never had. Nor was it just the fact that for him, she was like a part of him that he felt was long lost. She was his trust, the simple joys of life which for him had always been cynical and harsh.

There was also a note of jealousy in there too.

The last time he had lain with anyone had been Mandi, Inara's old friend back on that boarder world moon. At the time they had both been seeking reassurance before the battle the next day, though it had caused him much grief after her death. He felt like he had failed not only her, but also himself and Inara. In the dark corners of his mind, it had been her who had been with him that night. It had taken him a long time to get over that.

Before her, well… he didn't like to think about that gap. For a grown man to go so long without the touch of a woman… it was embarrassing.

So for Simon, who he had once described as having 'to stop worrying for more than five seconds to get his share' to be getting more loving than he had in a long, _long_ time within the last few _days _was more than a little bit frustrating.

Trouble was, there was only one woman Mal wanted, and he couldn't have her. Not in that sense anyway. Her stance that they should keep their relationship purely business, despite everything that had happened, made any kind of intimacy impossible.

Add to that the serious hurdle of their mutual disrespect for each others' professions, and it was clear even to someone as slow witted as Jayne that things were going nowhere.

He sighed once more as he glanced at the ladder at led out of his quarters. After Kaylee's loud howl, he had almost torn up the ladder and yelled at them both for not closing the hatch. But then he realised what he'd see, and that he couldn't face it. No, he'd have words with them both in the morning. It gave him something to take his mind off the doubt that gnawed at his gut.

When he had been talking with Badger, Mal had noted there was a look in the fence's eyes. As if he wanted to say something but couldn't. While Badger had not said anything directly, Mal had gotten the impression, when he had a chance to think it over, that he had been trying to send a message without saying anything.

His use of the phrase, 'Pick up times not too critical…' at first look suggested that the people on this moon could store it indefinitely. But Mal had recalled the shifty, nervous look in the smaller mans eyes. The more he thought about it, the more he began to get the feeling that Badger was trying to warn them.

And that meant one of three things: Reavers, Niska, or Alliance. Reavers were a constant threat, and no one could predict their movements. That left the other two…

River's sudden scream reached not only painfully deep into Mal's ears, but also into his brain, touching places he had thought had long died. He had never heard anyone scream like that before. Not even the best horror movies had featured screams that blood curdling. He couldn't remember climbing that ladder as fast as he did then.

Within seven seconds he was in the cockpit, while behind him he could hear Simon scrabbling up the ladder from Kaylee's bunk. Two long strides took him to River's quivering side. "Hey, what's with all the screaming?" He asked concerned, gently gripping the young woman's shoulder.

Getting no reply he twisted her chair so that he could see her face… and found himself taking an involuntary step backwards at the look of pure horror on her face. Mal was not the most well educated man on the ship, but he knew enough to know that if River was terrified, then everyone should be.

"River?" Simon's panic filled voice came from behind him, and Mal stepped to one side as the doctor came forwards to his sister. Mal was so concerned about his current pilot that he didn't even notice that Simon was clad in only a pair of thin sweat pants.

"What's wrong?" Inara's voice preceded her entrance, dressed in a simple gown that still showed off her splendid figure. For the moment however Mal didn't even notice as he looked about the cockpit, running his gaze over every screen and display, looking for any hint of what might have frightened River.

Behind him Simon was clutching his little sister, trying to calm her down. She was shrieking again and again, her high pitched voice sending the hairs on the back of every ones necks crawling.

"That goram girl's finally lost it." Jayne muttered from the open hatch.

As one the rest of the crew turned to send their most vicious glare at the big merc, who visibly wilted under the barrage.

"…Devil… he's watching…" River murmured, her screams having died down. Mal checked the scopes, but they were clear.

"There ain't anyone out there little one." He told her.

"He's there…" She carried on, apparently not hearing him. "…Watching… laughing… oh God… he means to destroy us!"

"Who?" Mal asked.

"…monster… in the dark… pure evil!"

X-X-X-X-X-X

In the blackness of space, the one responsible laughed cruelly as he tasted the fear that pounded out from the small ship. The terror of the young girl was infecting the others, and it was sweet.

He would have loved to let it shimmer a little more, but he knew he couldn't stay long. The others were watching him far more closely than ever now. He had to finish his business and be gone quick.

Focusing his power, he began to place pressure on certain points in the space-time lattice. He knew that what he was about to do would draw attention, but he also knew how to make it look like a natural occurrence. It was rare, but sometimes the fabric of space and time ruptured, with varying effects. Some created a means of travel across dozens of light years in seconds, and were generally known as wormholes. Others created a shift in time, which had happened to that one colony ship from that tiny mud ball of a planet called Earth by the people who lived there.

And then there were the ones that created nothing but a swirling maelstrom of destruction, ripping apart anything they touched. Nothing could withstand these ones, as each molecule was shifted about in space and time, scattered to the high seas. He had even seen black holes torn apart by such breaches.

That was what he aimed to create. Pushing just a fraction more, he felt something give. Stepping back, he smirked as the delicate balance began to collapse.

X-X-X-X-X-X

On the bridge of _Serenity_, the crew were gathered on the bridge, trying to understand what had so terrified River. Mal was beginning to lose his patience while Simon, Kaylee and Inara tried to calm the hysterical young woman down. Jayne was leaning on the door frame, while Zoe stood silent.

Wash was also wondering what was going on. One moment he and River had been talking peacefully, then she had frozen, eyes going wide and frightful. He had tried to snap her out of it, but nothing had happened. Until she screamed. His head was still ringing.

And yet… everyone was beginning to feel an oppressive force. There was a feeling that something wasn't right that clawed for attention. Slowly eyes turned to regard the blackness outside the ship, which was feeling very small and fragile that moment.

Wash, with his partial higher level state, was the first to sense that something was about to go seriously wrong. Whatever was about to happen, it was going to be close… dangerously close.

Suddenly there was a bright glare, causing the crew to throw up their hands in reflex. Outside a swirling vortex appeared, a flowing blue mass like water swirling into infinity within its depths, pulsing and wavering unstably and sending out pulses of strong and unstable gravity out into space around it.

"What in the tyen shiao-dun is that?" Jayne yelped.

"Whatever the goram thing is, we're not staying here!" Mal dropped into Wash's old chair, saying a silent pardon to him as he did so. Gripping the controls, he tried to turn _Serenity _away.

A terrible groaning and trembling ran through the ship, the shuddering causing everyone to stagger. Mal slammed his hands on every control he could reach, searching for the one that would give him the power to get away. The screaming of metal close to yielding filled their ears as the vortex grew larger.

"We're not going to make it!" Kaylee shrieked, fear in her eyes.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Mal ordered.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Tumbling from her desperate attempts to escape, _Serenity _was dragged into the spinning wavering vortex. As if reacting to the presence of the ship, the wild pulses of gravity wrapping around the small craft, yanking her from real space and into that region were neither time nor space hold sway. On board the crew felt both compressed and stretched, an intense feeling of vertigo combined with the weight of the universe bearing down on them as their ship 'fell' into the infinite depths of the wormhole.

The ship fell down the hole in space so fast that if one blinked it would be missed. And as if satisfied with the firefly transport, the swirling vortex collapsed in on itself, rapidly shrinking until it vanished.

Nineteen seconds after it erupted it was gone, taking with it any trace of the small ship. To anyone who missed the show, it was as if it had never happened.

X-X-X-X-X-X

He stared at the point in space, quietly seething. That was not meant to happen! He had triggered a total cascade failure, not the formation of a wormhole. Hadn't he?

No matter, it achieved the same purpose. Removing the ship from this area of space had been his goal all along. So now they were somewhere else, rather than dead. It was a minor detail. He could track them down and deal with them correctly later. In fact, the chances were that when they emerged they would die anyway. It all depended on where the other end was.

Laughing to himself, he slipped away.

A few seconds after he vanished, a bright white light raced up to the point where _Serenity _had been moments before. It stopped in an instant, hovering just beyond the threshold. Within the glow of light a ship could be made out, though it was unlike any ship ever seen. It appeared to be a mass of crystal tubes all at right angles, forming a six pointed star.

Looking out from within that ship, a white haired man in a white suit smiled. Their calculations had been right on the money this time. It had taken a lot of work to rig the local space-time lattice to fall the way they needed it to, but it had worked. Now all the pieces were in place. At last they could right so many wrongs… assuming the humans acted the way they expected them too.

Nodding to himself, the man stepped away from the window. In a flash the ship was off, racing across the stars.

X-X-X-X-X-X

On the bridge of the Alliance Cruiser _Dominator,_ commander Lefcourt stared out into space, waiting. He had been waiting for almost two weeks now for a certain small ship. The crew were getting restless, the lack of action dulling the routines.

Still, it wouldn't be long now. They had picked up the faint readings of a Firefly heading their way a couple hours ago. He actually hoped _Serenity _would try and run, so that he could blast the junker apart. Lefcourt hated Fireflies with a passion.

He heard the click of boots behind him, barely auditable over the general sounds of the Bridge. "Sir?"

"Well, what is it?" He asked the crewman without turning. "Have they altered course?"

"Sir… they've disappeared."

Now he turned to regard the young man. One eyebrow arched. "Disappeared?"

"Yes sir. One moment we were reading their power core… the next it was gone. Same with the navsat and pulse beacon."

Lefcourt snorted. "That means they've just cut power to avoid detection. Do a sensor sweep."

"Sir, we tried that… nothing."

"Are you telling me that we have all this fine equipment, and you lost a single, pathetic Firefly?"

* * *

**Shadow: ** (scarstic voice) Ohh... where do you suppose they'll end up?

**DR: **Now there's no need for that tone of voice Shadow. Next time, _Serenity _drops in on Zi space, and Mal gets the fright of his life.

tyen shiao-dun name of that's sacred


	26. Unexpected Guests

**DR: **Hmmm, I'm a little disapointed folks. Only three reviews for the last chapter. I know there were no zoids involved in it, but still...

**Zeke:** Well, this is the 'Zoids' sub-tree...

**DR: **Quite you. Anyway, here's the next chapter folks. Mainly _Serenity _& the Colonials, but the Zoids do appear as well...

* * *

Chapter 26: Unexpected Guests

Richter Kane nodded as he looked over the crashed craft. "Yes, this should help us a lot."

He had gotten a call from Christian Masters earlier that day. He had received a call from the Blitz Team. They had headed out for a match, arranged before the attack. When they got there both teams had mobilized, waiting for the Judge to give them the go.

The Judge had begun the normal pre-battle routine, but for the first time the Blitz heard the judge halt because of an unknown metallic contact. After the Judge had repeatedly tried to make contact, with no response, it had requested the Blitz team, who were closest, to check it out.

When the three Ultimate X zoids reached it, they quickly realised why it wasn't responding to the Judge's hails.

Kane at first feared it would one of those he dreaded, but his fears lessened when he was told it was a Cylon Raider. Now standing besides it, he looked over the buckled craft. Behind him the Blitz Team stood, their ultimate X zoids just behind them. Mnementh was off to one side, and the _Indomitable _rested a short distance away. A pair of Colonial Vipers was parked beside the massive zoid. Apollo and Starbuck had come down when they heard about what had been found.

The Raider was one that had been shot down in the battle above the atmosphere. A laser had hit its cockpit, burning right through and taking out two of the Cylons inside. The third, acting alone, had managed to bring the Raider in to land, but the crash had shut the machine down. Although it seemed dead, Kane noted that Apollo was keeping his hand on his blaster, just in case.

Christian moved round from the other side of the craft. "Looks like at least one cannon is intact. That should help you quiet those whiners."

'Those whiners' were the politicians, who had demanded to know how the attack had gotten through. The Emperor of Guylos was not asking for blood personally, but his cabinet was. And of course, the Council of Twelve had been ready to sack Adama on the spot.

Luckily Christian had managed to point out that such surprise attacks were a trademark of the Cybrids, and from the battle records the Cybrid ship had been in command. It certainly explained the attack style, which was not typical of Cylons.

Kane, as the head of one of the largest and most advanced companies, had been tasked with understanding the Cylons, and explaining why the zoids had been at such a disadvantage. He knew the real reason, but they wanted facts, numbers.

With the amount of wreckage they now had, Kane was confident that he could get them the data they wanted.

Of course, they were not going to like it.

He turned to regard the Blitz Team. He could see in their faces a feeling of helplessness, of being way in over their heads. Bit's expression showed how much he wanted to help, but didn't know how. Leena had a nervous look around her red rimmed eyes, and even Steve was quiet and sombre.

Kane could understand their feelings, but they were a zoid team, not world leaders. They were heroes, yes, but this was a foe that even they would struggle against. Against Cybrids, even these new ones mounting Cylon weapons, Kane would bank on them. But against waves of Cylon Raiders screaming in from the skies he wasn't so sure.

As Kane turned back to studying the crashed fighter, Leon looked over at the two Colonials. Both stood slightly back, watching quietly. They had neutral expressions on their faces, but Leon could see the slight tension in the set of their shoulders. Apollo seemed particularly tense though.

Quietly he walked over to the Colonial, whose eyes never left the Cylon Centurion that had been removed from the Raider and laid out on the ground. They had all seen them on the news feed, but seeing one in the flesh, all seven foot ten inches of metal, was something else.

"You okay Major?" He asked once he was close enough.

"I'm fine." Apollo answered brusquely, his eyes never leaving the Cylon.

"Oh… so how's things with Sheba?" Leon guessed, correctly, that the added tension was about her.

"Things are… the same." Apollo replied finally. He didn't like talking about Sheba.

Leon shook his head. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how. He could tell the problem lay within Apollo, but he was at a loss as to how to fix it. He knew that Apollo was afraid, but Leon had learned that life was always dangerous. If you didn't take risks, you'd never be happy. He opened his mouth to try again, but before he could get a word out the communicator on Apollo's belt began squawking.

"_Apollo, Starbuck? You there?" _Sheba's voice came over the small device, sending a wave of emotion across Apollo's face. For a micron he paused before tugging it free.

"What is it Sheba?" He asked, taking great pains not to let his feelings colour his voice.

"_Adama wants you two back up here now."_

"We're on our way." Apollo looked up. "Starbuck! Time to move!" He called out before turning towards their Vipers. "What's the emergency?" He asked into the handset he held.

"_Something's happening just past the outer moon's orbit."_

X-X-X-X-X-X

Malcolm Reynolds clutched onto his seat for dear life, wondering if this was what one felt when dieing. If not, then he wished he was dead, because this was not good!

_Serenity _was falling down a tube, the sides of which were streaked with blues and whites. However the tube wasn't straight, it twisted and bucked, making sharp gut retching bends and bobbed up and down. Add to that the fact that _Serenity _herself was tumbling about on all three axis's and you got one vomit inducing ride. Malcolm's stomach felt like it was about to explode out of his mouth at any moment.

Around him he vaguely sensed the rest of the crew whimpering and trying to hang on. Simon had looped an arm through a console leg while clutching River, and Kaylee was hanging onto both of them. Zoe had buckled down in one of the other seats; her eyes almost closed as her skin turned pale. Behind him he heard a series of crashes as Jayne was tossed about in the forward corridor.

Inara was clinging onto him, her arms looped round both his gut and the seat. His arm was across her shoulders as the wild ride continued. Not even Wash had put their ship through anything close to this bad!

Of all those on _Serenity _Wash himself was the only one not being tossed about. His feet remained rooted to the floor where he had been standing. However he wished he _was_ being thrown around. It would have taken his mind off the mad display going on outside. The ripples in the 'walls' of the tube they were falling down kept shifting and altering direction, making him feel distinctly queasy.

Mal tried to focus on one point within the cockpit, but the mad riot outside constantly drew his attention. Several times during this mad fall he got the sense that they raced past other openings going god knows where. Once or twice he wasn't sure which way they were going to go, but then the ship seemed to receive a tap that sent them down one way or another.

At last their path seemed to flatten out, and was that a speck of black ahead?

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Status?"

"Blue Squadron is holding position in close orbit. Silver Spar Squadron is closing on the anomaly with the _Pollex. _All other ships are at full alert Commander." Tigh answered.

"Good work Tigh." Adama turned to stare out the view port, despite there being nothing to see at present. When the sensors on the _Illuminati _began to pick up intense gravimetric and magnetic surges, they had sounded the alert. After the attack the previous day, the entire fleet was feeling jumpy. "What is the latest data we have?"

Omega picked up for the Colonel. "Gravimetric and magnetic forces are still increasing. We're picking them up ourselves now. We are also reading intense energy fluctuations."

"Commander, this could be a new Cylon weapon or means of travel." Tigh voiced the fear that everyone was thinking.

"Sir, _Illuminati _reports that they're picking up fractures in the fabric of space." The Searcher class of ships had been the most advanced sensor platforms in the entire Colonial fleet. They had often been doing scientific studies during the war, looking for ways to counter the Cylon threat. A lot of study had gone into understanding the new drives used by the Cylons in their Hades Base Ships, but so far there had been no real progress. All that was known for certain was they used gravimetric principles combined with some sort of system that basically nullified inertia.

The fear was that if the Cylons had managed to develop true shielding technology, had they also developed their gravity technology to the point where they could use it as a weapon?

X-X-X-X-X-X

Captain Sheba sat in her Viper, nose pointed right at the centre of the readings. Her squadron hung around the bulk of the _Pollex_, waiting for something to happen. The readings were getting so high and powerful that even the Viper's sensors could detect them.

Although she knew that everyone else was wondering if this was another Cylon attack, Sheba was not sure. It was only a gut feeling, but she somehow got the impression that this had nothing to do with them. Frowning, she tried to work why she felt that way.

Suddenly she remembered something, an incident back when the _Pegasus_ had been running deep behind Cylon lines after the disastrous Battle of Molacay. They had once stumbled onto a disturbance like this…

Suddenly from that point in space a swirling vortex opened up, blossoming like a flower. Blue and white streaks and ripples flowed about the swirling and twisting vortex, and the swirling ripples eddies of blue and white light were almost hypnotic.

Then with a flash of light something fell from the centre of that blue funnel. As it tumbled, sunlight shone off bare metal as the vortex closed up, almost in a subdued manner. One of the other pilots summed up everyone's thoughts with one phrase.

"_What by all the Lords of Kobol was that!?!"_

X-X-X-X-X-X

Malcolm groaned as he felt the pressures easing. Blinking, he was relieved to see stars once more. He tried to reach for the controls, but his arm felt like lead. All around him he heard the others groaning as they too started coming round.

"Is it over?" Kaylee asked in a very small, quiet voice.

"Looks like…" Mal answered, at last managing to pry his hand off the seat's armrest and reach for the altitude controls.

"Urrrgh… has the 'verse stopped spinning?" Jayne's muggy voice drifted from the corridor.

"Technically, the 'verse is stationary. We are the ones spinning in a manner inductive to uncontrollable regurgitation of consumed matter." River stated in a monotone matter of fact way before she looked up at her brother. "You can let go of me now."

"I see she's back to her wacky self." Jayne muttered as he leaned in the hatchway, rubbing one shoulder.

While Mal brought the ship back onto an even keel and the others picked themselves up, Wash was standing at the very front of the bridge, gazing out of the windows. A frown crossed his face as he looked across the star patterns. "I don't recognise any of these…" he muttered.

"We're not where we were." River echoed him, her voice small.

"Oh, and what tipped you off?" Mal asked sarcastically as he finally got _Serenity _flying straight and level. Now without the pressing concern of a mad tumble, he took a moment to look about. "Everyone okay?"

"I guess so…" Kaylee whimpered, drawing her long bare legs up to herself as she sat on the deck.

"All present captain." Was Zoe's response, though she still looked a little groggy.

"I feel worse than I did after that post-graduation party, but I think I'll live." Simon groaned.

Nodding, Mal shifted his gaze to Inara, still sitting on the floor by his seat. "How about you?" He asked gently.

She looked up with big brown eyes. "Fine…" She whispered.

"I'm all beat up, but that ain't unusual. Thanks for asking." Jayne stated as he pressed a palm against his forehead, wincing as he did so. "So where the goram hell are we?"

Mal turned to look outside… and felt his blood run cold. Ahead was the orb of a world, with two moons just to the left. Between them, he saw sunlight reflecting off many ships. There were only a couple of planets in the system with only two moons, and of those only one would have this much orbital traffic.

"Sihnon…" He said slowly, as which Inara looked up at him in fear.

"Gos se…" She breathed, a spark of terror dancing in her eyes.

"Wait… Mal, the sun…" Zoe's voice was filled with fear… something Mal had never heard before.

Mal blinked then looked again. Their home systems star was a blue giant, which had both given it its name and the name of the largest corporation there had ever been; Blue Sun. There were a couple of yellow dwarf stars in orbit of the main blue giant, hence how many worlds man could live on. Sihnon, as one of the core planets, was in direct orbit of the main sun.

But now that sun was a hot, large yellow disk, much like how the sun 'Earth-That-Was' orbited was supposed to have been like.

"The stars… I don't recognise any of the constellations…" At Zoe's words even Kaylee looked up in wonder.

Frowning, Mal tried to log onto the Cortex, the intersystem internet that connected all the planets and ships in the Blue Sun system. After a moment, the screen displayed an 'Unable to connect – no carrier signal' message.

That message was all that Mal needed to see. Feeling his jaw drop, he looked forwards once more.

"Wuh dun ma huh ta duh rung-kwong duh wai-shung doh… this is not good." He muttered under his breath.

For a long moment the entire crew of _Serenity _stared out of the window, taking in the new world before them. They were mostly seeing the dark side, so while they couldn't see the landmasses, the string of lights showed that it was inhabited. Mal started to count the number of glints in orbit, but then lost count at about the seventy mark. One thing was for certain though. There were a LOT of ships out there.

Wash, still standing at the very front, was slowly looking around, a sly smirk forming on his face as he realised they had found a whole new star system to explore. This was great! But then he looked above and behind them, at about four o'clock, and his smile vanished faster than light when a torch is cut off. "Ai ya, hwai luh!"

River, hearing Wash's curse and seeing his eyes widening, reached out with her own senses. Past the shock that rose from her crew, she felt something. Curiosity and wariness. "We're not alone…" she breathed.

Mal turned to look at her, but before he could say anything the radio sparked into life.

"_Attennssion unnnown vessel. This is the Coloninol Destroyer _Pollex. _Identefi oursellevss." _As if to highlight the message, a shadow began to creep across the sections of the bridge that had been lit by the sun.

"Huh? They got a cold or something?" Jayne asked, the accented words throwing him. Mal however was not concerned about that, but about the word 'destroyer'. THAT had come across loud and clear. And for them to be within that ships shadow, it had to be either big or close.

Taking a risk, he fired the altitude thrusters to bring _Serenity_'s nose and around, hoping that what he would see was a small ship close by.

When the ship came into view, everyone took a step back. "Ai ya, wo mun wan lah…" Zoe breathed.

Bearing down on them was a massive vessel, which from the tiny specks of yellow light speckled across it was at least ten times as big as _Serenity _herself. Not that that was unusual really; many ships were bigger than a Firefly. Unlike the others though, this one was not a smoothed form. This was a lean, hard edged vessel that just screamed 'ship killer'. Mal was reminded of a crocodile, with the ship's low profile, blunt arrow like prow and the two thick spars that hung down from the midsection. The aft of the ship was slightly raised up relative to the main hull, and the whole thing was an off-white metallic colour.

But what really drew Mal's focus were the six massive cannon barrels, two on each spar and the last two on the nose, all pointed forwards.

"Kaylee! Get to the engine room! Give us everything you've got!" After almost a third of a lifetime avoiding the law, he was not going to let his ship remain under any warship's guns. Particularly any ship with guns that big!

Mal was already pitching _Serenity _over to point away from the huge warship when Inara spoke. "Mal! We're not in the same system anymore! You don't have to run!"

"I ain't got time to argue with you Inara. Kaylee…" He turned to see she was still standing next to Simon, her eyes frozen straight ahead. "Kaylee! Get to the engine room!" His sharp shout snapped her out of her funk, and quickly she slipped away.

"Mal, you don't know that they're going to want to arrest you! They don't even know who you are!" Inara tried to reason with him, but she could see that she was not getting through.

"Captain, Inara's right." Zoe spoke up now, her eyes concerned as watched him. "We're somewhere completely new. That is no Alliance ship…"

"It don't matter who they are! I'm not sitting still under a warship's guns!" Mal snapped as he engaged _Serenity_'s main drive.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Watching from her Viper, Sheba frowned as the small ship first turned to regard the _Pollex, _then spun again until its bulbous aft was pointing at them. Curious, she began to scan the ship with her sensors.

As the first batch of data came through, she detected a power surge within the rear of the craft. A cloud of greenie-yellow gas collected around the rear end, stripes on which were glowing brightly.

"_What is that? Some kind of weapon?"_

"_If it is, it's got the damnedest placement I've ever seen!" _One of Silver Spars veterans answered the new recruits' question.

"I don't think it is a weapon people. I'm reading a collection of hydrogen and oxygen contained within a magnetic field. I think it's a means of propulsion."

"_And what gives you that impression Captain?" _That was the _Pollex_'s captain, major Gant.

"I'm not reading any weapons at all on them…" she started, before she was cut off by the cloud at the rear of the small ship igniting, sending the bug shaped craft hurtling away. "…and besides, I was right."

"_I can see that." _Gant sighed. _"If that's their best speed, then they're even lower technologically than the people of Zi."_

"_Do we pursue?" _Deitra asked.

"_We'd better, or we'll never hear the end of it. Helm, ahead full. Did you get anything else about them Sheba?"_

"Yes I did." She answered, smirking while the Colonial vessels engaged their drives. "I did a life scan. Eight human life signs."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Mal began to relax as _Serenity _sped away from the monstrous warship. He felt much safer now that it was far, _far _astern.

"Real clever Mal." Inara snapped, causing him to turn about to face her with a stunned expression on his face.

"Huh?"

"Mal, none of us have seen a ship like that before. And you have to admit that we are in a totally new system! There was no need to run!"

"I know this Inara; when the locals have ships with guns that big, there's a goram good reason. Right now, I'd rather find out the lay of the land myself rather than have it spoon fed to me by the people with big guns."

Inara rolled her eyes at Mal's poor logic. She was about to try again when River spoke up.

"They're coming back."

"Huh…?" Mal looked at the rear view display. The huge ship was rapidly filling the screen as it overhauled them, and around it three dozen small craft, visible only by their engine plumes, matched its speed.

"Nee ta ma duh tyen-shia suo-yo duh run doh gai si!" He yelped as the screen was now filled by the ships prow, the twin huge bow guns dominating the display.

The radio crackled into life once more. _"I repeet. Unnowwn vessel, this is the Coloninol vessel _Pollex. _Wee meen ou noo arm. Pleese identefi oursellevess." _The voice this time was a little softer, more inviting.

"Captain, we can't out run them. And we can't fight." Zoe quickly stated their options. "I say we talk."

Mal frowned before looking at the displays, searching for a place to hide.

"Mal, you don't have to run and hide! They are not Alliance, and they're not Reavers. You don't know that they are hostile."

"I really think you should listen to them capt'n…" Kaylee said quietly from the hatch, prompting Mal to spin in his seat.

Mal looked about, stunned at how his crew appeared to be turning on him. All of them were looking at him, each one saying the same thing. Kaylee had a pleading look in her eyes that was tearing at his heart.

"Mal, please… talk to them." Inara begged.

For a long moment nobody said anything, then at last Mal reached for the comm and transmitted a message.

"This is Firefly class transport _Serenity_. We're… uh, a little lost."

* * *

**Zeke: **Understatement or what? 

**Teal'c: **It is the most sensible thing to say.

**Mal: **You're hopeless you know that?

**DR: **Well, translations for the chinese, if you really want them, are aviliable if you so wish. Next time we have a Zoid Battle, and both sides far above have a good look at each... Until then! And please review! I need the assurance that my time and effort is appriciated!


	27. Taking a Look

**DR: **I would once more like to thank everyone for your reviews and encrougements. Without them I might never...

**Shadow: **Yea, yea, get on with it.

**DR: **(sighs) Excuse me for a moment... (sounds of a scuffle are heard. DR returns brushing his hands) Now where was I... Oh yes. Without your continued support I might have never reached this point. Of course, more reviews would be even better... ;)

**Brad: **So... what happens today?

**DR: **Well... we have a zoid battle, Mal gets a good look at a Battlestar (smirk), and then _Serenity _lands on planet. Of course, there's nore than just that...

* * *

Chapter 27: Taking a Look

Bit smirked as the Zaber Fang thudded into the dirt, both legs on one side shorn off by Liger's laser claws. After the unexpected discovery of the crashed Raider and its subsequent removal from the battle site, they had at last got down to the battle. And as nearly always, the Blitz was winning.

As he looked about the battlefield Bit instinctively took in everything he needed to know. Leena was currently dancing around the other team's Dibison, sending a torrent of shells crashing into it. Brad was off somewhere giving a couple of Command Wolfs a merry chase while Jamie and Pierce, their aerial duo, were lighting up the sky.

Despite the niggling fact that the Blitz were winning more often than not, Bit's blood still sang as he gunned the Jaeger boosters, catching the opposing Lightning Saix by surprise. They may have been finding things easy now, but he knew that hard battles lay ahead. But easy or hard, Bit always fully enjoyed himself.

Part of his enjoyment this time stemmed from the simple fact that he was doing something. The previous day's attack had rendered him feeling helpless, something Bit abhorred.

A massive crash sounded across the field, making him look up for a second. A Command Wolf was sailing through the air, both forelegs busted, while the Iguanosaur's tail swept back. Bit grinned as he realized that the Wolf had tried to jump on the back of the much larger zoid, only to get a tail slap for his trouble.

Returning his attention to the Lightning Saix Bit punched the throttle, making Liger Zero eat up the distance between the two zoids in a matter of seconds. Before the other pilot could react he was already alongside, charging the laser claws. A quick jump across the back of the Saix was enough to finish it, as the laser claws ripped the dorsal guns off, as well as a good chunk of the zoid's back.

Sliding to a halt, the pair looked about. Leena was ambling back to the Hover Cargo, the Dibison slumped over. Pierce and Jamie were also gliding in. Scattered about were the slumped forms of the other team's zoids. Across the field the Fury stood silently, gazing at the defeated Gojulas he had taken on with what seemed to be disappointment. The Fury loved nothing better than a good scrap; anything else was a let down.

The Shadow Fox suddenly leapt from a ridgeline, bounding down the cliff, something only it could do. One of the two Wolves tried to follow, only lost its footing and tumbled. The second had halted at the edge, wary of the fall. But that hesitation cost the pilot, as Brad, using the Fox's incredible ability to remain locked in place even on an eighty degree incline, hosed it down with laser pulses.

"**The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is… the Blitz Team!" **The judge declared before the capsule closed up. With a bright glare the ion engine at the base fired, and riding a plume of blue fire the capsule returned to the heavens, to await the next battle it was needed to oversee.

Bit sighed as he leaned back in his seat, letting Liger stalk back to the Hover Cargo. He wondered what was happening out there, in space. They had gotten an 'all clear' message from orbit just before starting the match, so things were peaceful. The question was, just what had happened?

As the Liger's CAS reset itself, he saw Leena waiting for him next to the elevator up to the living section of the transport. Smiling as he jumped down, Bit counted his lucky stars once more for letting fate bring them together.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He asked as he stepped up besides her.

"I'm fine Bit." Leena smiled, linking her arm through his as they both entered the lift. "Iggy takes great care of me."

"Iggy?"

Leena flushed. "Easier to say than 'Iguanosaur' all the time."

Bit couldn't resist teasing her a little. "You've had that zoid for over a year now, and the best name you could come up with is 'Iggy'? What are you going to call our child then?"

Smirking, she just grabbed his cheek in her free hand and tugged gently. Bit knew when he was pushing his luck, so gave up.

"Sorry."

Smiling at him, they stood in silence together as the lift continued to ascend to the main cabin. As the doors opened, Leena frowned slightly.

"Bit… is it just me, or did the Fury seem subdued after the battle?"

Bit nodded. "I noticed it too. That zoid's a thrill seeker. I think it's getting bored with battling zoids he can defeat easily."

"He'll find it more boring sitting out of battles if he doesn't pull his own weight!"

Laughing together, they stepped into the main cabin. Already the Hover Cargo was moving off, Steve sitting at the controls and whistling to himself. He was always overjoyed when the team won, which was nearly all the time now. Indeed, the Blitz team losing was something that happened so rarely now, it made the headlines each time. But none of them minded it anymore. Sometimes you just have a bad day, and every time they had made the other team work for it.

As they sat down, they could see Sarah was already doing the accounts on her arm mounted computer. Whenever they went out as a team like this she wore it, accessing information and checking the team's accounts. Not only was she a superb organiser, she was good at figures, allowing the team to simply let her get on with it. Just beyond her Leon sat with their child Leanne, while Naomi was curled up in one seat with Janet, her legs resting across Brads lap.

Bit leaned back a bit to look at Vega, who was frowning at a sketch screen, Miranda at his side. "Still working on those armours eh?" Bit called.

Vega looked up sheepishly, before laying the screen down on the table. "Oh, every now and again. Just seeing how things could go."

Bit chuckled. "Honestly Vega, between that, tending the Fury, your stargazing and your girl, I'm surprised you get any sleep!" The young couple looked at each other for a moment, flushing a bit.

"Now, now Bit, don't tease Vega on his affairs." Sarah said without looking up. "The same could be said about you!"

It was Bit's turn to flush red.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Malcolm gulped as _Serenity _drew closer to the planet. After the initial talk with the commander of the _Pollex, _a Major Gant, they had been invited onboard the destroyer. Mal had flat out refused, saying that he had had some back experiences when docked with another ship.

He had then offered a counter proposal. A meeting on neutral ground, like a planet or moon. When he was informed that the only habitable world in the system was the one they had seen before, he had groaned but agreed to return.

So they had set out to return to the world, the huge ship pacing them while a trio of those small craft had formed up with _Serenity. _It felt too much like a military escort for his liking, though when the pilot of one of the fighters had waved at him, he had felt his tensions ease a little.

When he learned that it was going to take the best part of a day for the firefly to reach the planet, the Major had sounded almost shocked. When he asked why they didn't just use that hydrogen burn engine of theirs again, Mal had told him it was only used for the initial boost, not a constant thrust engine. Besides, it needed time to build up enough fuel to work right.

In the end though they had fired the engine again, cutting travel time to a couple of hours. For a moment the huge ship had lagged behind, but it quickly caught up. That told Mal right away that while he could out accelerate them, they had a lot of speed. If he got the jump on them, he figured he could get away if he needed.

But the fighters… they were a whole different matter. They had not only matched his acceleration, they had _surpassed _it. When their hydrogen ignited, the three engines of each craft had suddenly erupted with this bright blue white jet of flame, and they had outstripped _Serenity _with ease. Indeed, they cut off the thrust to allow the firefly to catch up.

That small titbit told Mal things he really didn't want to know right then. These people could catch him if he ran. And the tone of voice when he had told them how long it was going to take them to get back to the planet hinted that they considered _Serenity's _cruising speed slow. He had to wonder just how advanced they were.

Now he had part of that answer because ahead, hovering over the planet was the largest ship he had ever seen. It sat there like some giant space croc, sleek and mean. No other ship he had ever seen, not even a couple of the massive Reaver infested ships he had seen in orbit around Miranda matched this ship in scope.

"Now that is one gorram big ship." Jayne muttered in awe as they flew closer to the titan.

"Oh god…" Kaylee's voice was barely audible. Turning to regard her, Mal saw that her eyes were wide and jaw hanging slightly open. He noted with approval that she had returned to her bunk to pull a jumpsuit on. Simon stood just behind her, dressed fully now. His face was a picture of stunned amazement.

"Sir…" Zoe's voice was tense. "They've been in a fight." She pointed to a couple of places on the massive ship's back, where blackened marks and buckled plating could be made out.

As they got closer, Mal found his eyes drifting to the huge pod that was suspended out the side of the ship by a trio of thick arms. In a trench that ran down the side he could see a dozen round holes, all angled forwards at about forty-five degrees. Given the number, he guessed either missile or launch tubes for those fighters, which were so small as to fit within _Serenity_'s cargo bay. Near the front on the upper face the word 'Galactica' could just be made out in stylized letters.

The radio chimed in. _"Transport _Sirenite, _this is wear we leave ou. Captin Sheba will escort ou to a netral locatshn, once we've cleared it with the locals. Until ten, remain within the orbet of _Galactica."

"Sheba?" Inara echoed, wonder in her voice. Mal looked at her, wondering just what she was thinking. It was just a name, wasn't it?

River was already bringing _Serenity_ around the nose of the massive ship, while the _Pollex _moved away towards the northern pole of the world. Mal swallowed as they pass by the snout of the huge vessel. It seemed too much like a predator for him to be comfortable. Then he spotted something.

"Hey little one, can you get us a better look there?" He asked, pointing at an area of intense activity at the left rear corner of the ships bows. Without an answer, River guided them closer.

"Wuh de ma…" Zoe whispered as they saw the cause of the activity. A gapping hole was carved in the ship, as if some massive battleaxe had swung into the side of it, vaporising everything in its way. The edges of the trough were blackened, armour plating peeled back like burnt paper. Within the charred remains of decks and bulkheads could bee seen. Men in beige space suits with bubble like clear helmets moved about on the exterior, using some kind of devices to cut away the ruined metalwork. They showed just how large the ship was… and how powerful the weapon used on it must have been.

"Whatever did that I do not want to meet." Mal stated, and the rest of the crew all agreed with him.

Suddenly Kaylee gasped. "Look! There's more!"

The others followed her pointed finger. Quickly they saw what she had seen… more damaged ships, held in the embrace of another massive ship's extended pylons. One twin hulled vessel, about the size of the _Pollex, _had one of the hulls literally cut in two, a gaping section missing. A second consisting of three flat disks attached to a thing spar had one end shorn clean off, a boxy section of the same colour hull plating hanging nearby. Then there was a sleek looking vessel, clearly another warship, which was covered in damage. A deep gouge in the back was the worst, but there was charred and broken armour all over her. There were at least a half dozen more with mangled hulls with them.

Zoe, looking about, noted something odd. "Sir… most of these ships are a mess. And they look beat up. I only count a couple of warships. The rest look like freighters."

"Fifteen warships, two hundred and three freighter type vessels, in seventeen different subtype types. Plus one mobile shipyard." Nobody questioned River's maths.

"Why would they need so many cargo ships?" Mal wondered aloud. "And why would they say 'locals' when they own the planet?"

"Maybe they don't?" Kaylee ventured. "They might be a wandering fleet, given shelter by the people living here."

Mal grunted, acknowledging the possibility. Personally he found it hard to believe.

"_Transport _Sirenite, _we hav a landing cite. Follow our Vipers down." _The more Mal heard these people talk, the more he began to understand their accent.

"Okay, we'll play it your way. Buckle in people, we're going in."

X-X-X-X-X-X

"So you want us to host these new people?"

"That's right Steve. They wanted a neutral location for a first meet. Can't say I blame them really." On the screen Christian Masters smiled. "The first ship they saw was one of the Colonial Tigers."

Steve chuckled. He'd seen the pictures. "They are quite intimidating aren't they?" Behind him the rest of the Blitz chuckled too.

Christian laughed. "Yes… anyway, Apollo, Sheba and Cassiopeia will be arriving with them. Hopefully things won't get ugly, but I suggest you have someone standing by in a zoid until things settle. I suggest Vega. I can't see them starting anything with the Fury standing over them."

"No, I can't either. How long we got?"

Christian looked off screen for a moment. "Just starting their descent." He smirked. "Old style retro-thrust and atmospheric braking. Haven't seen that for a while now."

X-X-X-X-X-X

High above Zi Apollo watched as the bug shaped ship began its descent into the atmosphere, a tiny thrill of excitement running through his veins. Here was one of those ships from that age when he believed life was more fun. The ship's two side mounted engines had rotated to point straight down, and while flames licked at its side both engines belched fire, slowing the ship down.

"It's amazing, isn't it Sheba?"

"_Spectacular…" _She answered, and in her voice he heard the same tone she had used that day when he brought her, Starbuck and Cassie to the last celestial dome on _Galactica._

"Looks dangerous…" Cassie commented from behind Apollo. He smiled as her heard the quiver in her voice. Since it was only the three of them heading down, he was flying her down in one of the two-seater Viper II-A trainers.

"It's not too bad Cassie. Long as you get the angle right - and your ship can take the heat - your fine."

"Oh thanks, that really fills me with confidence."

"_Personally, I prefer a powered entry. One dead stick brush with burning up is enough for me!"_

The three of them lapsed into silence as they powered into the atmosphere, taking it slowly to avoid over taking the transport. During this time, Apollo began to think about these new people. So far they had only really gotten two facts clear; the name of the ship, and that the crew were all human. Apart from that there had not been much communication, so most of what they knew was inferred or suspected.

These people were certainly at a lower level of technology, though they clearly had interplanetary drives. The lack of any form of ion drives on the small ship suggested that it was limited to the one star system. Similarly, and what really fired Apollo's imagination, was that the hull materials were almost the same as those used in the construction of the old Colony ship's engines. This suggested that this ship might also contain descendents of colonists from Earth.

And now he had a chance to have a good look at Earth style space craft of this era. Apollo had mentioned to Christian the transmissions they had picked up shortly before and after engaging that Basestar. After seeing the second one he had smiled, before confirming that they had originated from Earth, twelve hundred years ago. Earth's populace's first landing on their planet's own moon. A half dozen other landings had followed, and then for almost eighty years nothing had happen. The people of Earth had been looking inward, all the flaws within humanity welling up.

But they had eventually returned to the stars, and now here was a ship of Earth, or at least people from Earth based design. It had elements of two very different creatures, with a long, slightly raised neck much like a bird, while the aft was round and bulbous like a bug. The two short and stubby wings each side of the midsection supported simple round engines, clearly their main manoeuvring drive system.

A deep scan had revealed that there was not as much space within as the hull would have suggested. The rear section was almost completely engine, with only a single room connected to the rest of the living areas by a narrow corridor in the heart of it. There was an expansive cargo bay in the lower section, taking up the bulk of the lower deck. The Vipers sensors also picked up two much smaller craft, tucked in recesses just above each wing, which Apollo had confirmed visually. Short ranged shuttles he guessed. He could have gotten more detail, but Apollo decided to hold off any more scans, preferring to take a look around personally.

Assuming of course that the ship's captain, who they only knew was male and rough sounding, let him.

All too soon though they were all within the atmosphere, and the transport's nose tipped down while its engines rotated to point backwards once more.

"_Alright, now where?" _The Captain of _Serenity _asked. Apollo drew alongside.

"Just follow us. We'll lead you right there."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Mal frowned as he heard the pilot's reply. He turned to River, still sitting in the second pilot's seat and currently flying the ship. "You sense anything little one?"

River frowned, but to her credit she didn't take her eyes off the gauges. "Confusing… two are close together… all have guarded thoughts. Two have passion for one another, but one is afraid… curious about us, but not threatening…"

Mal sighed as she continued to speak in riddles. At least she said they were no threat to him and his crew, for the moment. Turning he strode to the dinning area, where the rest of the crew were sat.

"Okay people, we'll be touching down in a bit. Let's get ready to meet and greet. Jayne, no grenades. And no, you can't bring Vera - or anything larger than your sidearm for that matter - either."

"Aww…" Jayne moaned as he stood up.

Ignoring his whine, Mal looked over the rest of them. Kaylee had cleaned up and changed her top to one that was mostly clean. Simon he saw had cleaned up himself, while on the table before him he had his medkit. Mal hoped they wouldn't need it, but you never knew…

Zoe was as impeccable as ever, ready for action but guarded. And Inara… well, she certainly was going to make a good first impression. She clearly had retreated to her shuttle for a bit to freshen up. Her hair was all done up and she wore the red silk dress she had worn when she had gotten him and Zoe out of Pardesio. If they were met by any red blooded males, they wouldn't help but react to her appearance.

For a long twenty minutes they sat there in silence as River continued to fly them to wherever these people wished to meet. Mal knew all too well that they could be walking straight into a trap, but there was not a lot he could do about it. He knew that he wasn't going to step off his boat until he knew what was going on, that was for sure.

Up forward, River focused on flying, but her senses were picking all sorts of feelings and thoughts. Tension rose off the rest of the crew in waves, mainly from Mal. Zoe was a tightly wound coil, while Inara appeared to be doing some form of mental exercise, sharpening her mind. Kaylee, as ever, was all bubbly and excitement, her mind's eye already trying to picture this whole new world and its people.

River turned her attentions outwards, trying to get a handle on the three outside the ship, flying with them. But as before she found their minds guarded, not closed off as such but more kind of fuzzy.

But there were some things that she was picking up on. Two of them had an ordered pattern of thought that, while she couldn't actually pick up on their thoughts, told River that those two were military. These two also had issues between them. The vaguely female one had a longing for the other that was deeper than anything River had ever felt before. But there was also frustration underneath.

The other, who seemed to be more masculine, also had a deep desire for the other, but he appeared to rigidly clamp down on it. River kept getting the feeling of loss from him, which he tried to bury by wondering about _Serenity_ and her crew. Behind that shield she sensed an open, fair mind.

The third was even more guarded than the others, hinting at great mental discipline. That one didn't have the ordered nature of the other two, but River was finding it very hard to focus on them.

Looking ahead, she saw the entrance to a broad valley that led into the rolling hills and bluffs. This area of the planet looked much like many of the frontier worlds back home, dry and arid. And settled on the floor of the valley she saw a large building.

The two craft began to slow, and she saw legs fold down from the undersides. As she brought _Serenity _into a hover, River felt faintly the presence of more minds on the ground below.

The two fighters came to rest near the rounded end of the building, near where River could see a door. Taking her cue, she settled down across from them.

"I take it we're there…" Mal asked as he stepped up into the cockpit.

"We have." River answered as she began to power down the ship. Meanwhile Mal was looking outside at the building. The inserts of normal sized windows and the pale colours suggested a non-military place, but what threw Mal was what he could just see on the roof. It looked like a couch and a telescope!

Spotting movement, he looked down to regard the fighters. Three people had slid out of them, while another three had exited the building itself.

"Okay, let's do this."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Apollo nodded as he saw Bit, Leena and Leon join him, Sheba and Cassiopeia outside. The transport was resting before them, the 'head' arcing overhead. He noted that the two engines had folded and tucked underneath the wings after the ship had settled down. He had been intrigued when he saw it land; the engines had rotated to point down, and the craft had slowly lowered itself down, rocking forwards on the two skids that projected out underneath the tail to rest on the four frail looking legs.

"Sure looks beaten up." Bit commented, and Apollo had to agree, the ship did look a little worse for wear. The many metal panels that made up the hull were all varying shades, creating a mottled effect. A few solar panels were attached to the sides, and certain elements of the ship defied logic, such as the ring like structure at the rear that slowly spun round within a collar just before the bulbous rear end.

Slowly they all walked towards the front of the ship, eyes on the large hatch that was visible there. Apollo's space trained eyes picked out the outline of not only the main hatch, which looked like it would fold forwards into a ramp, but also a much smaller, personal hatch within the main one.

Suddenly with a clunk and a whine of motors the ramp began to lower to the sandy soil….

X-X-X-X-X-X

Partway around the planet Christian Masters rotated his chair back to his computer console and pushed a button to accept an incoming transmission. His screen lit up, displaying the image of Richter Kane standing in front of computer consoles, dressed in a white lab coat with protective goggles pushed up on his face. The image showed Christian the backdrop of what must have been one of Richter's or Ultima Industries' top-secret research labs, where a number of white-cloaked technicians scurried too-and-fro around a massive, archaic computer that looked as if it had come all the way from Earth.

"Richter," Christian began, outwardly smiling but inwardly tense, as any sudden message from Richter could carry seriously bad news. "Please tell me you don't have more bad news for me. Again." Richter merely smiled, a faint light twinkling in his eyes…

* * *

**Shadow: **Oh no what does he want now?

**DR: **That will be covered in a seperate ficlet that will be posted after this tale is over. As will the full converstation between Kane and Christian back in chapter 14.

**O'Neill: **So, what next?

**DR: **We have all the introductions between Mal, his crew, Apollo and the Blitz, basically. Including Jayne acting like Jayne...

**Jayne: **Hey!

**DR: **In any case, please review! Come on, I know you want to!

Wuh de ma - mother of god


	28. First Impressions

**DR: **Another weekend, another update for you lucky people.

**Zeke: **Good! Let's all sit down with our... say, where are O'Neill and Carter?

**Shadow: **Who cares? (chews his food)

(O'Neill & Carter enter the room, clothing disheveled)

**O'Neill: **Ah, just in time!

**DR: **And where were you two, hmmm?

**Carter: **(blushing) We were... just discussing what would happen for this years Christmas episode...

**DR: **Liar.

* * *

Chapter 28: First Impressions

Everybody on both sides was tense as the ramp of the transport lowered to the ground. Within the ship Mal kept his pose relaxed but mentally got ready to draw if need be. Zoe's hand brushed her favoured gun, making sure it was loose in the holster. Outside Apollo also checked that his blaster was free, while the Blitz and Cassie made doubly sure they were far enough to the sides to be able to dive out of the way if trouble started.

At last both sides could see each other, and for a long moment no-one spoke as they all regarded each other.

Mal straight away saw the two separate groups. To his left were a trio in tans, with the man and one woman wearing dark leather jackets and thigh holsters. The other set were young, wore bright clothing and had no visible weapons.

Assuming those three were no threat for the moment, he turned his attention back to the others. His eyes, hardened by experience, quickly noted the way the two with guns stood. These were soldiers, no doubt about it. The man was about his age, tall with dark hair and a surprisingly deep set of eyes. Other than the bright golden buckles on the jacket he wore, he wouldn't look too out of place back home. His posture was not one threat or violence, but more open than anything.

The warrior woman also had a presence about her, sharp eyes saying that this was someone you didn't want to mess with. She was certainly feminine, no question about that, but there was a predatory glint in her eyes. Just like the man, she too was not standing in a threatening manner.

The third in their group didn't look too dangerous at all. Wearing a simple, knee length tan dress that looked less for fancy parties and more like a 'working' dress, she held only a simple white case in her hands. While the other two had straight hair, hers curled about a lot.

Keeping his eye on the two warriors, he regarded the other three. They stood close together, the woman between the two men. The taller one with dark hair looked close to Mal's age, and there was enough similarity between him and the bright red haired woman, who looked about Kaylee's age, for him to suspect they were related. That man stood with an easy confidence, but with none of the arrogance that Mal often saw with people who stood that way had. This man appeared to know what he could do, but didn't boast about it.

The woman had an aggressive stance, but there was something holding her back a bit. She was pretty, though her choice of clothing was a little odd: a sky blue short skirt and bright yellow sleeveless tank top didn't really go together in Mal's opinion. He made a mental note to keep an eye on Jayne around her, for she had the full frame that he suspected dominated the merc's one-track mind.

The other man in that group had an air about him of supreme confidence. His hands on hips, he looked Mal in the eye, giving the ship captain a good look at his bright emerald eyes topped by a rough mop of straw coloured hair. The rest of his clothing was all bright colours too. Red and white jacket, green pants and dark blue shirt. Yet despite the almost arrogant stance, Mal found something in this man that he kind of liked.

While Mal was running his eyes over them, both the Colonials and Blitz were doing the same to him and his crew. The first thing that leapt out to Apollo was the stance of the various seven people before him. The man standing front and centre, clearly the captain simply by his pose, had a hard edge to him that matched his strong nose. He had a holstered gun on his right hip, and while his arms were folded across his chest it was clear to Apollo's warrior instincts that he was ready to fight if need be.

Leon, looking into the man's eyes, saw the tense, weather-beaten face of a man who had gone through a lot, but was determined to continue. His dark red shirt was patched, and the tan pants held up by canvas suspenders suggested a simple, rougher existence. There was a haunted look in his eyes too.

Standing just to the left and behind 'the captain' was a dark skinned woman, her face hard. Sheba instantly recognised another kindred spirit, a lethal warrior wrapped up in a woman's skin. She stood tall and imposing, her face a blank mask, one hand hovering just above the large gun at her hip.

At the left end of the line stood an imposing man, the thin t-shirt he wore barely hiding the muscles he had developed. A trace of a beard and monstrance adorned his face, and his whole pose suggested a thug. He was the most open about keeping his hand on his gun, which matched the impression that Apollo got from him.

Both Leena and Sheba narrowed their eyes when the big guy's eyes wandered across them, at which a grin began to form on his face. It was pretty clear to both women what this man was thinking about.

On the other side of the captain the remaining four didn't look like hardened space pirates at all. Slightly back from the others was a stunningly beautiful woman with pale skin and dark hair, wearing an expensively cut red dress. Apollo struggled to place her age, something he was normally good at. Her eyes revealed nothing, except the projection she was putting forward of a high class lady. Apollo had had enough experience to know when someone was doing that.

Before her a young woman, barely older than Leena, was the almost complete opposite. Her sleeveless jumpsuit might once have been green but it had faded and been stained until the colour was a little less clear. The tight top she wore underneath made up for the lack of colour though with its bright pink floral patterns. Her face was rounded and open, her eyes sparkling with cheer and wonder. There was nothing hidden about this one, Leon realised. She was open and honest with everyone, wielding a bright, cheerful smile.

The last two were just to the right of the young woman. A man in his late twenties stood cool and aloof, dressed sharply in a white shirt, expensive waist coat and black pants, while besides him stood a teenaged girl with a slightly vacant expression. Despite her hair going slightly wild, Apollo got a gut feeling these two were closely related. She was very pale, and her bare arms looked frail. But there was a sense that there was a lot more to this girl than meets the eye. He on the other hand not only had a sophisticated air about him, he had that general sense that always accompanied doctors.

Unseen by all but River, Wash was standing between the two sides, leaning against the side of the airlock. He kept looking between Mal and these new people, a slight look of worry on his face. "Please Mal, don't mess this up…" He breathed quietly.

As the silence dragged on, everyone began to fidget. Seeing how the captain wasn't about to make the first move, Apollo decided someone had to. Taking a deep breath, and making sure to keep his hand well away from his blaster, he took a step forwards.

"Hello. I'm Major Apollo."

"Captain Malcolm Reynolds." Mal answered back, his head barely moving. So far these folk were not acting all threatening like, so for now he was going to talk. Course, he was going to let them try and start things.

Apollo waited, expecting more. When nothing came, he began to flounder around inside, trying to find an angle to approach this. He looked up for a second at the ships neck arcing overhead. "Nice ship you have here."

Mal was about to say something concerning the warriors own craft, keep him in the lurch so to speak, but then Kaylee ruined it. "Really? You think so?" Her eyes were wide as she took a step forward to meet this 'Apollo'.

Apollo took a closer look at her now. The stains on the coveralls were in dark patches, and there was a trace of grease on her face and under her fingernails. "Indeed I do. You're the engineer?"

Kaylee blushed. "Well, I've never been called an 'engineer' before, but yea I keep _Serenity _going."

"You must have great skill." Apollo said, then he frowned slightly. "I mean… to keep a ship this size going by yourself."

Kaylee smiled, a smile that lit up her face and warmed everyone's heart. After being around Simon and his repeated 'foot in mouth' moments, she knew what this tall, handsome man was trying to say. "She'll fool ya. And yea, I've got 'natural talent' according to ma folks."

"That's a rare gift indeed." Apollo smiled in return.

"Kaylee…" Mal groaned. Trust her to warm to a handsome man on first looks. Especially if he complemented the ship, of which she was very fond off.

"Capt'n, have a little faith." She told him before facing Apollo again. "So… who're your friends?" She asked pleasantly.

Taking a half step back, Apollo gestured for Sheba and Cassie to step over. "Allow me to introduce Captain Sheba and Cassiopeia."

"Hi." Kaylee smiled brightly, holding out her hand freely. Sheba found herself smiling in response as she gripped the young woman's forearm in the Colonial fashion. Kaylee was a bit surprised at that but she didn't mind. Guessing that it was Sheba who had shaken hands, she turned to the other woman. "Cassiopeia… that's a lovely name."

Cassie smiled warmly. "I know. I get that line a lot. Mean's 'fairy queen' in one of our older dialects."

"I can believe it." Kaylee chirped. Behind her the man she had been standing besides was looking put out and restless.

"Your friend seems a little unsettled." Apollo told her.

"Huh?" Kaylee turned her head to look behind her before smiling. "Oh don't mind Simon. He's just feeling a little jealous, aren't you sweetie?" She addressed the last to Simon himself, stepping back up to him to wrap her arms round his shoulders.

"Kaylee… it's not just that… I'm thinking about all the possible contagions you could have just picked up."

"And are now spreading to all of us." Mal chipped in.

"Not to worry, that's why we brought Cassie." Apollo told him. "She's a medtech, a junior doctor if you will."

At that remark Simon looked up in interest. "You're a doctor yourself?"

Cassie smirked. "Well, I suppose the local term would be medic I think…" She glanced at the Blitz for confirmation.

"That's correct." Leon told her. As everything was going well, the three of them had relaxed a bit and taken a half step forwards them selves.

"Well, ain't that gorram convenient…" Jayne muttered from his place on the other end of the line. "Hope your better than pretty boy doc here. Though…" And now his eyes wandered up Cassie's body. "…I wouldn't mind being examined by you."

"Jayne, you will keep a civil tongue in that mouth, dong ma?" Mal snapped, deciding that things were going well for once and didn't want the foul mouthed merc ruining everything by insulting the locals.

Jayne was about to respond, but Bit couldn't help but burst out. "You're names Jane? Isn't that a girl's name?"

As Jayne glared at the blond haired man, River smiled as she remembered the last time she had teased him about that very subject. "Well Jayne here ain't a girl little man!" He ground out, hand itching for a gun. "And who the rutting hell are you?"

"Bit, Bit Cloud." Bit responded instantly, even though he knew the name would mean nothing to them.

Jayne found himself wavering between amusement and anger. "What kinda dumbass would name their kid _bit_?" He ground out.

Mal now turned to the big merc. "Bee gway, Jayne." He could see the annoyance that was forming on the faces of 'Bit' and his pals, and he could see both Apollo and Sheba were looking disgusted. Cassie looked a little indifferent, while the rest of the crew were looking exasperated. Except River, who was chuckling.

"You had better just watch it mister!" Leena was now walking up to the larger merc, who found himself sliding back slightly. "This 'pretty boy' just happens to be the best pilot on the planet!" She snapped in his face.

Jayne looked down at her, and couldn't help but grin lecherously. Man this woman was a fine piece of ass! Bit pale for his tastes, but the rest more than made up for that.

"I'd sure like to know you better…" he began.

He didn't finish as Leena, hearing enough, decided to teach him a lesson. The impact of her fist spun Jayne around before he crashed to the deck, out cold.

All throughout the cargo bay everyone froze, stunned at the sudden display, as Leena calmly stepped to Bit's side. Eye's flickered to Mal, wondering which way he was going to react. One of his crew had just been assaulted. Zoe's hand drifted to her gun, while Sheba and Apollo mirrored the actions. Everyone else got ready to dive for cover…

Mal looked at the unconscious Jayne for several seconds. Then he smiled. "Well, that was refreshing." He turned to look at Leena. "You're a lot stronger than you look Miss."

"It's Mrs actually." Leena straightened up, while keeping a Bit's hand possessively in her own. "Mrs Leena Cloud."

As everyone relaxed and trigger fingers eased, smiles broke out on several faces. Inara stepped forwards with a regal air. "Thank you for that." She told Leena. "The number of times I've wanted to do that to that hwoon dahn…"

"Well, since we've now all shown our mutual dislike of Jayne's attitude…" Mal spoke up, uncrossing his arms and hooking them into his braces, a clear sign of ease to those who knew him. "Why don't we all sit down and discuss things."

"That sounds like a good idea." Bit put in, his hand sliding around Leena's waist. "Why don't we go inside the base? We've got drink, fresh food…"

"Did you say 'fresh' food?" Kaylee asked eyes wide. It was almost possible to see the saliva running from the corners of her mouth.

"Sure he did." Leon spoke up, figuring that would be the real ticket for these people. "We got a batch of fresh fruit this morning, though with all that happened the other day no one's been feeling up enough to eat it."

"Fruit?" Kaylee echoed in awe, before she turned to Mal, eyes pleading.

Mal sighed. "Fine. Go make yourself sick."

"First things first. We had better make sure no one is going to keel over if we all start to inter mingle." Cassiopeia stated, pulling a scanner and other medical supplies from her case. She turned to regard Simon. "Do you have a sick bay onboard?"

"Yes, right this way…" Simon gestured to the depths of the ship, under the catwalks that crisscrossed the space above. As the two of them stepped through the hatch into the common area of the ship, Mal turned to regard Apollo.

"Mind if I ask what a ship with guns like that was doing waiting for me and my ship?"

Apollo shrugged. "Our sensors detected the formation of something. Since we were recently attacked, a Tiger was sent out to investigate. Had you come through two days ago, well…" Apollo shrugged.

Mal nodded, his concerns mollified. They were on a heightened state of alert, and were jumpy. He'd seen the damaged ships, so he knew they weren't lying on that score.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"You weren't kidding!"

Sarah smiled at the dark skinned women's comment. Bit, Leena and the others had entered a few minutes ago, with six new arrivals behind them. They had mentioned that a seventh was still out there, knocked unconscious after he was less then polite to Bit and Leena. Sarah easily figured out what had happened next.

They had been led into the main room, where the large dinner table was laid out for lunch. After the battle early that morning the team had returned home intending to have a lazy afternoon, with maybe a snack mid-afternoon since they had had a large breakfast straight after the battle, but with Apollo, Sheba, Cassiopeia and a half dozen more arrivals to come, Sarah had decided to lay a full spread out.

Bit smiled as he sat down besides Leena at the table, the rest of the Blitz following suit. The looks on the faces of Captain Reynolds and his people were priceless, like those of drowning men who just stumbled into an oasis.

Kaylee stepped forwards slowly, her eyes fixed on the small bowl of strawberries in the middle of the table. Part of the standard fruit package, they normally went uneaten since only Naomi had a taste for them. Almost tentively she reached out with her hand to pick one up. Bringing it up under her nose she sniffed it before taking a bite. Everyone watched in awe as her eyes rolled back and a low moan escaped from her throat.

"Man… I'll never look at a strawberry the same again." Brad commented in response to Kaylee's obvious pleasure.

Mal looked uncomfortable, disturbed by his mechanic's almost sensual look. Pulling out a chair for Inara, he settled down at the end of the massive table that was covered in plates and dishes, all of which had real, fresh food on them.

"Go ahead and dig in." Bit grinned. "We won't mind."

As if waiting for those words the crew of _Serenity _began to reach out, snagging anything in reach. Some of the Blitz chuckled at the display.

"Been long without fresh food?" Leon asked in good humour.

"Back on _Serenity_, we so rarely have real food that getting fresh, real food is a real luxury." Mal answered him around the apple he was slicing up.

Soon the table dissolved into a string of conversations as everyone began to talk at once. Names were traded back and forth as the crew of _Serenity _began to ease up. Not all the Blitz was there. Stoller, having heard about the forthcoming house party, had retired to his room.

Quickly things began to be cleared away as everyone talked. Kaylee was almost constantly laughing and smiling, and her joy and happiness infected everyone around them. Leena found in the young mechanic someone who she could talk to with ease, while Kaylee found another strong woman. Both Sheba and Zoe began to bond, though it was slow going with Zoe.

Sitting between Simon and Inara, Cassiopeia wasn't sure who she should talk to. After the scans of the contents of the doctor's medical supplies had shown no serious contagions to worry about, she had taken a blood scan of the whole crew before allowing everyone to go in and eat. She was curious however as to why the doctor had so many drugs and sedatives. The storage units were overflowing with them.

On the other hand, this Inara Serra had a number of qualities that Cassie found familiar. The way she acted and spoke, the way held herself and moved, even the way she was dressed made Cassie wonder about this woman. Realising the doctor could wait for a bit, she turned to Inara.

"So, Inara was it? I was wondering what it is you do on the ship." She gestured to the others. "I mean, Captain Reynolds pretty much stated everyone's roles, except you."

Inara smiled. "It's a business arrangement between me and Captain Reynolds, or at least it was until seven months ago. I used to rent a shuttle from him. A mutually beneficially deal really. He provided me with an expanded client base, and I brought him a certain respectability that opened doors that otherwise would have been closed."

Cassie nodded. "So what happened seven months ago?" She kept the smile off her lips. She had noted the look that they had each sent at each other, when the other one wasn't looking.

Inara cleared her throat, unsure how these people would react to the description of her life. "It became untenable between us. We both have complete disregard for the other's jobs and I'm afraid it got to me."

"I see. I can see he's clearly a cargo hauler, sometime smuggler. And what about you?"

Inara sighed, seeing no way out of it. "I'm a Companion. Mal would describe it as whoring, but it's much more than sexual gratification. It's also about spiritual and psychological well being. And some clients don't contract a Companion for the sex, but more for the social status and the image."

Cassiopeia sat there, mouth open a little, before she chuckled. At Inara's look, she managed to speak.

"On don't worry I'm not laughing at you. I'm just struck by how small the galaxy really is."

"Shuh muh?" Inara queried.

Cassie just kept smiling, guessing what Inara had said even if she couldn't understand. "Before I became a Medtech, my job, 'designation' we used to use, was a Socialator. Basically, the same thing as what you've just described." Inara was smiling now.

As she allowed the dozens of thoughts to just flow on by, River was able to relax. She still could hear people's thoughts and feelings, but with so many people around her it became a constant chatter, a wall of sound. With so many voices focusing on one was impossible. It was the second closest she had ever come to feeling secure and not intruding on others.

The closest had been when that evil force had drawn her into its world for a few seconds. That she didn't like thinking about.

Realising that she had to focus on something else before the emotions from that episode came to the fore, she focused on the wall across the room. Leaning there was Wash, looking slightly bewildered but happy.

Wash was certainly confused. After he had found it impossible to leave the ship on Persephone, he had come to terms with the fact that he couldn't leave S_erenity_. He was bound to that ship. So when they landed the fact that he was able to move freely off the ship had been a pleasant surprise, to say the least. It made him wonder if this was where John had said the chance for him to be reborn again was going to happen.

But for now he was happy enough watching the rest of the crew tuck into the first real food they had had for god knows how long. He saw how Mal was lightening up, how Kaylee was…

He frowned, watching her. Kaylee had stopping smiling and was sitting back, her eyes on her plate. Leena, sitting next to her, was the first to notice her suddenly quiet.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, the question drawing attention from the others around the table.

"Mei-mei?" Mal asked, his voice full of concern.

"I just… feel a little queasy that's all." Kaylee answered.

"Huh. I warned you in the past about eating too much." Mal grunted.

"I've barely eaten anything…" Kaylee moaned, her eyes wandering over the plates of food before her.

"Well, I expect your stomach is just not used to real food." Cassiopeia smiled. "Besides, queasiness is to be expected."

"What do you mean?" Kaylee asked, her eyes snapping up to the blond haired woman.

"You don't know?" Cassie asked, seeing how Kaylee reacted.

"Don't know what?" Mal asked, stress creeping into his voice.

Cassie sighed before setting down her fork. "Miss Kaylee, Miss Serra, could I speak to you both in private for a moment?"

Everyone looked at each other as the three women got up. Sensing a medical matter Sarah stood and followed them into the sick bay, Simon right behind her.

Once inside Cassie pulled one of the blood samples from her scanner and passed them to Sarah. "Could you run this one for me please?" Sarah nodded, pulling the tiny vial into the blood analyser.

"What's this all about?" Inara asked, concern colouring her tone.

"Let's just wait for the test to be completed." Cassie asked, sitting down to wait.

They all sat down, tension gathering once more. What could be the matter?

At last the analyser finished, and Sarah pulled up the display. After looking at it, she motioned for Cassie to take a look. She sighed as she did so.

"As I thought…"

"And that was?" Kaylee asked in worry.

Cassie turned back. "You're pregnant."

* * *

**DR: **Yes, I know I ended a chapter the same way in 'Ancient Legacies', but if it ain't broke...

**Shadow: **You really think people will fall for that?

**DR: **Oh shut you cyinc.

Translations:

dong ma - understand

Bee gway - be quiet

hwoon dahn - bastard

shuh muh - I'm sorry

Mei-mei - little sister


	29. Confessions & Bonding

**Zeke:** _It is the season to be jolly..._

**Shadow: **(claws over ears) Will you please shut up!

**Zeke: **_Tra-la la-la-la la..._

**O'Neill: **No! I can't take it any more!

(DR enters room, sees Zeke singing, and frowns)

**Zeke: **_Tra-la la-la la-_(THUNK!)

**DR: **I hate that song.

**Shadow: **Oh thank you!

**DR: **Your welcome. Now, for all you readers, firstly Merry Christmas. And what better present than an extra chapter in the story? Only one thing: an extra chapter, AND a couple of one shot ficlets! One is a Zoids one, set 20 years after AL. The other, I think I'll put that in the Mechwarrior/Battletech area, as there is no Earthseige section.

**Zeke: **(quietly) Ouch...

**DR: **Serves you right. Now, I'm just going to answer a couple of amonous reviews I got:

Dude: It's supposed to be Chinese. Manderin, in point of fact. Go look up Firefly on Wikipedia if you want to understand why

LordDestroyer: No, I'm not including anymore realities, especially Star Trek or Star Wars. Those two are too much a fundemental part of our socity, and their effects would still be felt even five hundred years in the future.

**O'Neill: **What about us?

**DR: **Maybe, but unlikely. Now, in this chapter I've created the whole unexplained Inara back story that Joss Wedon never got the chance to explore (shame on you Fox!) But first, we have a couple of small detours...

* * *

Chapter 29: Confessions & Bonding

Lucifer would have frowned if he could of. The report he had just received was worthy of one. Sadly, an IL-series Cylons forehead was part of the whole moulded faceplate, and as such was fixed in one bland expression.

"**Destroyed? All of them?"**

"**Yes." **That was Charybdis, who had brought the message to him, since it had been sent by the Cybrid Assault ship that had led the attack on the Earth Colony. **"All four ships have been destroyed."**

"**How did these backwards human colonists achieve that then?"**

"**It was not the humans of the planet. Colonial warships were responsible for the destruction of our ships."**

Lucifer sat back in his throne, a string of Cylon curses whipping through his neural matrix. It was just typical that the probe would encounter the Colonial Refugees there.

"**The human's casualties?"**

"**Unknown losses on the surface, though twelve Raiders were able to inflict heavy losses to one Empires forces and lay waste to their capital. Eleven Vipers and one civilian ship were destroyed in orbit, with two others and one of the smaller warships crippled." **Charybdis intoned emotionlessly.

Lucifer sighed mentally. That was a poor showing. The enhanced Attack Frigates should have done better than that. **"It appears that your shielding upgrades are not as effective as you claimed."**

"**Our shields were designed and built with our own weapons in mind. The weapons of your ships are a full order of magnitude more powerful. It is to be expected that the shields would not be as effective against such higher power weapons." **Charybdis paused for a moment. **"I am confident that with the vastly more effective power plants on board a Base Ship that the shields will be more effective."**

"**They had better, for your sake." **Lucifer stated before rotating his throne around once more.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Boomer sighed as he brought his Viper down to land on the plain besides the new Colonial city. With his assignment to the _Pegasus,_ he had been in the outer system when the Cylons attacked. He had seen how Cain had paced and growled when the alert came through, knowing that the people were under attack and there was nothing he could do about it. Cain had almost ordered the ship back to Zi, but then he realised that even if he had the old ship work up to full speed, by the time they got there the battle would be over. Deciding to let Adama handle the situation, he had pressed on with his mission.

But now the _Pegasus _was back with the fleet, Cain shuttling over to the _Galactica _to talk with Adama directly. Meanwhile, Red Squadron was off duty, so Boomer had decided to head down to the surface to see the new home of the Colonial people.

He had made several slow circles of the new city, nodding as he saw which areas were being built first. For the moment residential complexes were being assembled, while commercial and industrial areas were just marked out. The people needed homes first, then jobs.

Climbing out of his Viper and sliding down on the newly laid landing field, Boomer looked about as yet another shuttle settled down.

"Ah, Boomer old buddy!" Starbucks voice carried across the field as the blond warrior worked his way out of the mass of people exiting the newly arrived shuttle. The two warriors greeted each other with back slapping hugs.

"Starbuck, good to see you. How has it been?"

"Oh, not to bad. One light Cylon attack, bit of blasting ground targets. You know, a regular warriors day." Starbuck grinned around the fluromuo that he held clenched between his teeth. "You?"

"Dull. We've been performing low orbit scans of every rock in this system. Even made a few landings." Boomer moaned before changing the subject. "How's Cassie?"

"She's fine." Starbuck said, just a little too quickly for Boomer to totally believe.

"You're not chasing the local women again are you Bucko?"

"Haven't had the chance. Everyone I meet is already married!" Both Warriors laughed and smiled as they stepped off the field towards the tavern that had been set up for thirsty pilots.

"Seriously Starbuck, what's with you two?"

Starbuck's grin faltered for a moment. "It's just… I've got a lot on my mind boom-boom."

"Careful Bucko, you might strain yourself." Boomers jest brought the grin back to the other mans face. "What about Apollo and Sheba? Are they…" Boomer tailed off.

Starbuck shook his head. "Nope, not yet. I mean, everyone knows how they feel for each other, and they know too. But Apollo is just not going to do anything about it! You should have seen Sheba before she left for the Recon. Lords was she in a state, let me tell you!"

Boomer shrugged in exasperation. "What do we have to do to get them together? Lock them both in the _Galactica's _Celestial dome?"

Starbuck grinned once more. "Not such a bad idea Boomer. Why don't we talk about it over a drink and a hand of Pyramid?"

X-X-X-X-X-X

Mal had jumped almost a half foot into the air when Kaylee had yelped from the other room. Standing up he had turned to see what was happening… only to see Kaylee come charging out of the medical room with a look of total joy on her face. She had raced past everyone before throwing herself onto Simon, almost bowling them both out of the chair.

"Kaylee?" Mal asked at the same moment as Simon tried to say the same thing, though he was struggling to draw breath with the young woman clinging to him like he was some kind of giant stuffed toy.

"Oh sweetie…" She was showering kisses all over Simon continuously, barely pausing to draw breath. And completely ignoring everyone else at the table.

"Kaylee, what is going on here?" Mal asked once again, his voice a little louder.

"I take it he's her lover?" Sarah asked as she stepped up besides Mal, her cool eyes on the entwined two. Leon noted a small smile on her face. Mal nodded stiffly.

"I want some answers little one." Mal stated sternly, and at last Kaylee drew her head back to look at him. Simon was able to at last draw a lungful as her grip on him eased slightly.

"Everything is shiny capt'n. A-okay." Her smile lit up the whole room.

"That's not an answer mei-mei." Mal told her, his voice easing a little.

"Sweet Simon here…" Kaylee punctuated her words by tightening her grip on the young Doctor once more. "…has given me something I've dreamed of. A family of my own!"

Mal frowned, but then the meaning of her words came through. "You mean… you're… I mean, you're…" His tongue couldn't form the word.

"With child." River stated simply. "Have a bun in the oven. His seed has settled within you."

Around the table the reactions of every person was varied. The Blitz could see how happy Kaylee was, while Simon seemed to be choking on something, though that might be due to the death grip she had on him. River had a smug look. Mal was in open mouthed shock, and had to feel his way back into his chair.

Zoe however was not taking the news too well. Her blank expression cracked, and she quickly slipped out before the tears began to fall. She had longed for a child of her own, her and Wash together. But he was dead, so that was never going to happen. And now, Kaylee and Simon were having one, and that reminded her of the yawning emptiness within her.

She fled to the ship, barely making into her bunk before the tears came forth, a torrent that she could never stop.

Inara watched her rush past the medical room, and a sigh escaped the Companions lips when she saw the hurt that coloured the warrior woman's face. She had not made much of a secret of her desire to have a baby with Wash, and now…

"Bad memories?" Cassiopeia asked her.

"Huh? Oh no, it's just… Zoe was married to our former pilot. He was a really gifted man. She wanted a child, but he kept on putting it off, saying how our lives were just too dangerous." Inara sighed. "He died a couple weeks back."

"And now she has another reminder of what she can't have." Cassiopeia sighed.

"Yes." Inara faced the blond haired woman directly. "So, was all you wanted to see us about?" She asked, hoping that it was.

Cassie shook her head. "No. I wanted to talk to you about something completely different."

Inara cursed within her head.

"My scanner picked up traces of a foreign drug in your blood. Your own equipment would never pick it up, but ours are far more sensitive." Cassie now crossed her arms. "Care to try and explain that?"

Inara's mind raced, trying to find some way out. "Oh, I remember now. I needed an injection to deal with a bug I got a couple of weeks ago. Nothing more."

"Really? Then why did I not find any trace of such a chemical in the good doctor's supplies?" Cassie's tone indicated that she was not buying Inara's story.

"It's… a rare drug. I didn't go to Simon anyway. It was on… a planet we visited." Inara was speaking quickly, flustered.

"You know what I think? I think you've got a drug problem. One that you don't want the rest of the crew to know about. I've already ran an initial examination of the compound. I can't tell what it does right now, but I do know it's addictive. Care to talk about it now?"

Inara slumped onto one of the beds. She had hoped that this would never have come out.

"I first encountered it when I contracted with a client. He offered it as payment, claiming that it would halt the aging process. At the time I was set on becoming the House Priestess of the guild." Inara looked away as she dragged back those dark memories.

Unknown to both women, Mal was stood on the other side of the door, initially heading out to check on Jayne and Zoe, but hearing the two women's voices from within had made him pause.

"I knew that by the time I reached that rank, I'd be old and infirm. No one wants to contract with a Companion whose over thirty, so I figured that this drug would allow me to keep going, maintain my looks." She looked up at Cassie. "Tell me: how old do I look?"

"Emm... I don't know…" Cassie tried to juggle the conversion table that had been made for Earth/Colonial time units in her head while recovering from Inara's sudden and unexpected question. "Twenty-six, I guess."

Inara smirked slightly. "That shows how effective it is. I'm actually forty-nine."

Outside Mal had to struggle to not physically splutter at her words. He had agreed with Cassiopeia, Inara looked a good twenty-six, twenty-seven years old. Certainly not someone almost fifty! Then unbidden a memory came back to him…

"_You haven't aged a day. How do you do it?"_ Mandi, Inara's old friend from the Companion training house had said those very words when they had first met face to face, back on that small boarder moon. At the time he had not taken much notice, but thinking back he remembered the signs of age on Mandi. Oh she had still been a very fine woman, but it had been clear the age gap between her and her girls. Within Inara had pressed on.

"After a bit we contracted again, and he once more gave me some of the drug as payment. Then…" She took a deep breath. "…I didn't see him for a time. I started to get shakes and shivers. I found myself longing for another shot, and not just because of the shivers. I could see how my skin was aging once again, and it terrified me.

"For two years we kept seeing each other. He always paid in the drug, but as time went on he became more violent, more brutal. At last I refused to contract with him again. And that's when he told me…" Inara swallowed.

"…He told me that if I stopped taking the drug, I'd loose my looks. My skin would frail away and I'd become hideous. No one would contract with me again. He had me over a barrel, and I knew it. Then he began to outline the favours that I would have to start doing him and his people once I became House Preistess, all to get a supply of the drug… It was too much. So… I killed him."

Inara looked down into her lap. "I put a bolt right through him. Afterwards, I took his entire supply and ran.

"I knew his friends would come after me, so I left Shinion, running for the Rim. Later I realised that if I stayed in one place they would find me. So I made my arrangement with Captain Reynolds. By constantly moving around, they'd never be able to trace me."

Cassie nodded, understanding Inara's woes. "But what about the drug? Clearly you've still been taking it, and that man couldn't have had that much on him."

"You're right. A little while after I left Shinion I went to a respected doctor who was on the Companion's trusted lists. He identified the drug for me." She looked up at Cassie. "It's a highly illegal compound, one originally created for the military but was leaked to the underworld. It slows the aging process to almost nothing, as well as speeding up healing."

"But…?"

"But, it is highly addictive, and there is a more serious side effect. Once you've started taking it, you have to keep on taking it. Otherwise, you die. None of the test subjects survived more than three weeks after they stopped taking the drug. They simply aged, many times faster than normal. The one went from a twenty-four year old to having the body of a man five times his age."

Mal closed his eyes as he once more began to curse the messed up Alliance government. Only those monsters would create something like this!

"I take it the doctor was able to provide you with a steady supply?" Cassie asked gently, no longer forceful.

Inara nodded. "He had contacts in a chemical lab, where they could manufacture it. I had to fund them for it, to cover their tracks, but with my looks, getting clients was not a problem."

A sudden thought struck Cassie. "How… much have you got left?"

Inara sighed. "Two months worth. I've tried to lessen the doses I take ever since, slowly taking less and less. But…"

"…The problem with an addiction is that you have to feed it greater amounts to get the same result." Cassie finished for her. Biting her lip, she stepped closer. "I can't guarantee anything until I've had a look at the chemical, but we might be able to help you fight this."

Inara's head rose, a spark of hope in her dark eyes. "Really?"

"We've had a lot more experience with drugs and the like. Combined with our advanced medical technology, I think we can beat this." Cassie placed her hand on Inara's shoulder. "You don't have to face this alone."

Inara felt a well spring of hope rising within her. This drug and it effects had been hanging over her for over twenty years now, and she was sick and tired of it. Not only that, but the sparkle of being a Companion had faded out a long time ago. She was good at it; she played the game very well, but more and more over the years her heart had not been in it. She had only kept going due to the need for money.

And then she met Malcolm Reynolds, a man with a refreshingly fixed view of the world. His disdain for her life had acted as a spur, reminding her that she too no longer really like it. Feeling cheapen and sullied by it, she had spared with him. She knew that he didn't have to take illegal jobs. He could easily have made plenty of money working the core, doing honest work.

But she also knew why he chose to remain on the fringe, working the underbelly of civilisation. It was his way of giving the finger to the government, without drawing attention to himself. And while the man could be an uneducated, boorish lout, he was a fine man underneath all that grit and hardness.

Inara didn't know when the mutual attraction had begun. Maybe it had started the day they had met for the first time, when she had arrived to look around the shuttle before renting it.

But always at the back of her mind had been this dark secret. How would he react, if he knew that she was a drug addict who was half again as old as him?

But now, at last, she might be in with a chance to escape this once and for all. And maybe, just maybe, there would be chance for the pair of them.

"Thank you." She softly said.

Outside Mal stepped away from the door, thinking hard. He may not have been brought up with a 'classical' education, but Malcolm Reynolds was not a stupid man.

And now, a whole lot of things were falling into place.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Back at the Blitz's main dinner table, Simon was still struggling to come to terms with Kaylee's news. "I… well, I mean… this…. How did this happen?"

"Simon, you're the doctor." Kaylee teased him as she reached out and swiped a bun from the table. Now that her queasy spell had pass, hunger had reared its head once more.

Leena chuckled as she watched the young mechanic bite down. "Eating for two is a pain isn't it?"

Kaylee turned a brilliant smile onto the red-head. "You're… carrying too?"

Leena just nodded. Kaylee opened her mouth to speak…

A rumbling roar from behind Leena cut her off. "What was that?" Kaylee asked a note of fear in her voice.

"Oh, that's just Iggy." Leena answered standing up.

"Iggy?"

"My zoid. She's massive, but a gentle giant."

"Can I see?"

"Sure, but she's not the only one."

Together both women walked towards the hanger. Leena let Kaylee step through first.

"Oh wow…" Kaylee's jaw hung low as she gazed along the two rows of zoids, their armour gleaming in the overhead lights.

"Quite a sight aren't they?" Leena commented. Just then the Iguanosaur gave another moan.

**#Leena, have you forgotten about our damage? Liger's leg needs looking at, and my main gun…# **The last bit was said in a plaintive voice, which Leena could understand. During the battle that morning the main turret on her zoid had taken a direct hit, ruining the training mechanism. The guns could still fire, but the turret was locked in position.

"No, I haven't forgotten. We've just been distracted that's all." Leena called across to the huge zoids head.

Kaylee's head whip panned around to look at Leena in shook. "You can understand… it?"

Leena smiled. "Yes. Her and the other two 'special' ones." She pointed at the Liger and Fury. "Bit and Vega pilot those two. Thinking of which… BIT!" She yelled back over her shoulder.

"Yes Leena?" Bit poked his head through the door, wondering why his wife was yelling for him. Was she starting into those mood swings already?

"Haven't you forgotten someone?" She gestured to the Liger, which was making a show of holding its damaged leg off the floor. Over the Liger's white shoulder the Fury was chuckling.

"Well, with everything that has been going on…" Bit flushed, stammering.

"I thought so. How Liger puts up with you I don't know." Leena shook her head.

"Hey! You married me!"

"Yes I did. And as your wife I'm telling you to get down there and fix your poor zoid!" Leena snapped. Bit, grinning sheepishly, made his way down the stairs to the hanger floor.

Kaylee by this point was grinning widely. "He always like that?"

"Oh yes." Leena sighed contentedly. "He was a bit worse when we first met, but he can still be a bit absentminded."

"So why did you marry him?"

Leena grinned wickedly. "For the great sex. Plus the simple fact that he is the greatest pilot on the planet." With that she started down to the hanger floor. Kaylee, filled with curiosity, followed.

"Say, could you use a hand?"

Leena looked Kaylee over, taking note of the stained coveralls, the traces of grease and oil on her face and hands. "Sure, why not? A zoid is nothing like what you've dealt with before I imagine, but if you're any good you should pick it up quickly."

"Well, my daddy said I have 'natural talent'. There ain't anything in the 'verse that I can't fix." Kaylee's eyes wandered up to the massive rent in the armoured casing around the twin huge Vulcan cannons. "At least, as far as I know…" she trailed off, uncertainty creeping into her voice.

"Ah, it's not that bad. Come on, let's see what you got." Leena's voice held a note of challenge as she started up the gantry that stood alongside the Iguanosaur.

A smile spreading over her face once more, Kaylee started up after her.

* * *

**DR: **And there we have it. Next time Jayne meets another woman he shouldn't mess with, Mal and Apollo take a good look at each others guns, we learn a new fact about Iggy... and Kane discovers something unsettling... 


	30. Comparison, Secrets & Findings

**DR: **Haven't got time for much here, in a tad of a rush right now (have to go visit the relatives... those who are still alive) But enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 30: Comparison, Secrets & Findings

Simon had seen Kaylee step through the door, and heard her gasp of shock. But for the life of him he could not rouse himself from his seat. Stunned shock still rode across his face clearly. He was only dimly aware of River sitting by the sleepy feline across the room, her legs tucked under herself as she stroked the massive tawny head.

"Bit of a shock huh?" Brad asked as he sat down besides the doctor. Brad was finding it a little hard to believe that this man was a fully qualified doctor. He looked far too young.

Then again, looks could be deceiving. Who could have thought that Bit Cloud, who had first come across as a buffoon and a jerk, was actually quite intelligent and caring?

"It's just… just…" Simon struggled to put the words together. "I had always hoped… but I didn't… I mean, we didn't plan on…"

Brad chuckled. "Trust me, you can never plan. Remind me to tell you how me and Na' got our first kid some time."

Looking up, his smile faded as he took in the scene across the room. Apollo and Sheba were talking quietly together, but the tones and expression on her face made it clear what was happening. As she stormed off she pushed past Malcolm Reynolds, who wisely side-stepped to avoid an angry warrior woman. He'd seen looks like that on Zoe's face before, and if Sheba was anything like his Zoe, then it was best to stay out of the way until she had cooled down. Looking at Apollo, Mal held back the sharp comment when he saw the crestfallen look on his face. He stepped over to join Leon and Sarah at the table.

"So, would someone mind telling me what is it with those two?" He asked easing into a free chair.

Sarah sighed. "Put simply, they love each other, but Apollo's too afraid of losing her to risk letting go. He's already lost one wife."

"Huh." Mal grunted. "So what is their story? They seem as clueless about this planet as me."

Leon smirked. "That's because they too only recently got here. All those ships in orbit are theirs."

Mal's eyes widened. "All of them?"

Leon nodded.

"Man, why would they need so many? Some of them make my boat look like new."

"Their refugees." Sarah answered simply. "Their homes were destroyed, and they fled, seeking to escape those who caused the destruction."

"They were at war, and lost?"

"Yes we were." Apollo answered him, having stepped over. "We fought them off for over nine hundred of your years, and we would have won had they not played a cruel trick on our leaders."

"Wait a… go back. Did you say nine HUNDRED years?" Mal's brain was numb.

Apollo nodded, taking a long, close look at this man. Malcolm Reynolds clearly had suffered a lot. It was clear in his eyes that he had been utterly devastated at some point in the past. But underneath there was a spark that was like the one he had seen in his own father: a drive to carry on.

"Jayne's coming in." River's gently spoken words cut across both men's thoughts, just before the big merc stumbled into the room, rubbing his jaw.

"Gorram it Mal, that girl packs a punch."

"Well, you shouldn't insult her or anything she cherishes." Leon told him. "I'm her older brother, and even I don't do that to her."

"Right…" Jayne drawled, his eyes wandering to Sarah sat besides him. He started to leer, but then he met her eyes… and took a step back.

All three men around looked at her face, wondering what had caused Jayne to react so. Only Leon didn't have to fight the urge to recoil. Sarah's eyes were narrowed to fine blue-green slits, her head tilted slightly forwards to allow her dark-blue hair to come forwards. Her eyebrows slanted inwards and a scowl lurked at the corner of her lips.

Leon had only seen this kind of look a couple of times, and he thought of it as her 'Backdraft' look. It still sent a chill down his spine.

"For that Jayne, you're not getting any food." Mal told the big merc after a moment.

"Aw…" Jayne whined as he reached for one of the plates on the table. The motion was stopped when Sarah stood up, her hand whipping out and grasping the plate herself.

"Leon, care to give me a hand with clearing up?" She asked as she stepped around the table. Jayne found himself in the uncomfortable position of having to look slightly up to meet her eyes.

"So…" Apollo sat down in the chair Leon had vacated to speak directly with Mal. "…I was wondering just how advanced your people are."

"They ain't my people." Mal replied quickly. "We're all just a load of folk now."

"Now?" Apollo queried.

Mal sighed. "We had a bit of a civil war a few years back. Central government based on the core planets against the outer ones, who wished to run themselves. The Alliance didn't take that too well."

Apollo nodded, picking up on the angry tones within Mal's voice. "You fought for the outer planets right?"

"The Independents, yea." Mal grunted, not really wanting to get into too many details. "War's long over now."

"You lost?"

Mal nodded, and in his eyes Apollo saw the source of the haunted look he'd noted earlier. Something had happened during that war which had torn a huge chuck of Mal's soul away, and he'd never quite replaced it.

Apollo decided to leave that topic alone for a bit, maybe talk with one of the other crew members. "So it's just one star system then?"

"Basically. We've got one blue giant star in the centre. The core planets orbit that one. Then there are a couple of smaller yellow stars in orbit around Big Blue as we call it sometimes. The outer planets orbit those."

Apollo nodded, filing away that information for later. "So no trips to other star systems?"

"Are you kidding? It'd take months; years even, to get to the closest one." Mal refuted. "Take us a couple of months to cross the system if we wanted to."

Another small fact added to the collection. Apollo looked down at Mal's thigh. "That's an interesting weapon you have there." He nodded towards the holstered pistol.

Mal's eye drifted to Apollo's blaster. "Not as fancy as yours I'd expect." Behind him Jayne perked up at all the gun talk. Aside from money and sex, guns were Jayne's favourite thing.

Smiling slightly, Apollo drew the blaster in one easy action. Flicking the kill switch with his thumb, he laid it down on the table between them. Smirking, Mal mirrored the action, setting his officers pistol, a memento from the war, besides the massive futuristic gun.

Almost together they picked up the other's weapon. Mal sensed Jayne looking over his shoulder as he hefted the blaster. It had weight to it, but it was not as heavy as it at first looked. The basic design was simple yet functional. A pistol grip, two box like sections end to end with a wide muzzle on the end. The barrel end was almost totally filled in, with a tiny hole in the centre. A number of small lights glowed softly yellow along the side.

Apollo meanwhile was looking over the archaic gun in his hands. It was long and thin, with a large bore that almost fully filled the barrel. The stock above the ornately carved trigger appeared to be layered metal, and in front of the trigger guard a small clip was inserted just behind where the barrel started. Removing the clip, he pried one of the rounds contained within free. He was at first surprised that it began to crack apart in his grip, but then he realised the significance. Solid rounds would punch through a ships hull, venting the atmosphere into space. These rounds were clearly made from compressed powder, hard enough to go through clothing and flesh but would shatter when impacting against metal.

Close by, Inara watched them both, holding back from rolling her eyes. Men and their guns.

"Hard to imagine you could hurt anything with a round that big." Mal commented, looking closely at the end of the blaster. "Unless it's a laser."

"That's because it doesn't fire solid rounds like this." Apollo held up Mal's gun. "Your close though."

"Then what does it fire? Water?" Jayne joked.

"It uses a small laser to energise an amount of argon gas to a super heated temperature, which is then discharged at hyper-velocity."

"Laser heat hyper-what?" Mal asked, lost.

"It fires plasma blasts Mal." Inara stepped in. "Like on the newer model Alliance cruisers, only much more compact." Her eyes ran over the compact weapon. "Vastly more compact."

"That's correct Siress." Apollo said, taking note of what she had said. "We used to use actual lasers, but this is far better." He chuckled. "Though you'll still hear our people refer to them as lasers."

"Sounds like some kind of useless shee-niou high tech crap to me." Jayne muttered. Apollo looked at Inara, confused at the merc's words.

"You don't want to know." She told him quickly, disgusted at Jayne's choice of words.

"Well, whatever you may think, this works very well." Apollo told Jayne as he slid the blaster back into his holster.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Jayne muttered.

X-X-X-X-X-X

The huge turret dwarfed both women, but neither felt any fear as Leena leaned back to look towards the huge zoid's head. "How's that?"

A grating whine filled the air around them both as the motors that aimed the turret strained. With a grinding of metal the turret shifted a couple of degrees before locking back into place.

"Damn it!" Leena cursed as she peered into the turret once more. With the rest of her zoid barely touched, they had both concentrated on the damaged turret. The rent in the heavy armour was large enough for them to crawl through.

"Guess that didn't work then…" Kaylee muttered as she slid her head and shoulders back inside. Leena looked down at the other woman, amazed at how quickly she was picking up the subtle differences between zoids and 'normal' machines. Despite having no formal training or even setting eyes on a zoid before today, Kaylee was taking to the repair work like a duck to water.

"Well, this won't help matters… whatever it is." Kaylee's muffled voice leaked out as Leena heard her banging on something. "Come here you… thank you!" She cried as she began to slide out. When she was able to sit up she brought her hand out to see what it was that had been jamming the system.

"Oh…" she paled when she saw what it was.

"Good thing you didn't hammer the tip." Leena commented. Kaylee could only nod shakily as she turned the sixty millimetre cannon shell over in her hands. The brass casing clearly bore the teeth marks from the turrets gears.

"Iggy, try again." Leena called, deciding it was best to get Kaylee's mind off the shell. Once more the motors whined and strained, but the turret refused to budge.

"Oh, it's hopeless!" Leena threw her hands up in resignation. "We're going to have to remove the whole bloody turret to find out what's wrong!"

**#Why didn't you just say so?# **The zoid asked, the head and neck arching round to look at her.

"What do you mean 'why didn't I say so' Iggy?" Leena asked.

Her answer came with the sound of over a dozen latches springing open behind her, under the turret. With a hiss of escaping gas the whole assembly sank a notch.

**#You can lift the turret and ammo bins out in one go now. With a crane, of course# **From further down the hanger the Fury chuckled.

"And you decide to tell me now, after we've been struggling with this for… how long now?" She turned to Kaylee, whose face was twisted into a smile.

"Don't ask me, I just got here." She said innocently.

With a sigh of frustration Leena walked down the armoured back of the huge zoid, using one of the shoulder laser turrets to step onto the gantry besides it. In the next bay over, Bit smiled as he overheard Leena's words while he struggled with a large chunk of metal that had gotten jammed into Liger's left front knee joint. The Dibison he had been fighting had suffered a minor internal ammo explosion, sending a hail of wreckage about. Thankfully it had not been a full explosion. If it had, the zoid would have been totally destroyed, and Liger would have more problems than a jamming in piece of wreckage.

With a shriek the sheet came clear, falling to the floor with a clatter than resounded throughout the hanger. Bit, holding his head in his hands, couldn't hear anything for several minutes over the ringing in his ears.

"What the hell is going… on…" Mal trailed off, having stepped through to find out what had caused such a dreadful racket, and suddenly seeing the zoids for the first time. "Wuh de ma…"

Kaylee twisted to look over her shoulder. "Oh, hi capt'n." She waved happily at Mal from her perch just behind the massive turret on the back of the Iguanosaur.

"Kaylee… um… what are you doing up there?"

"Helping out. These systems are amazing!"

"Right I'll take your word for it…" Mal trailed off as he stepped back into the main living area of the base.

Leon chuckled when he saw the look on his face. "I guess we should have warned you about the zoids huh?"

Mal nodded, a little overwhelmed. Wash, leaning against the wall, shook his head with laughter. Though to be fair he too had been a little stunned when he first saw them, having gone through with Kaylee when she entered the hanger.

"Don't laugh at him. It's rude." River whispered as she stepped past.

"You say something dear?" Sarah asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing. Just crazy talk blue lady with dark past and ancient power." River said calmly as she glided away, leaving Sarah looking oddly at her.

"Don't pay her too much mind. River's just a little… odd." Mal supplied.

"Captain Reynolds, nearly everyone on this team is considered 'a bit odd'. But that…" She gestured to River. "…Was more than a bit."

"Yea well, little River has always been a bit strange…" Mal told her, unwilling to reveal River's power just yet.

Sarah turned to Simon. "He always like this?"

Simon nodded. "Oh yes. When I came on board, he was much worse. Very stiff and suspicious."

"What happened to him?" Leon leaned across to ask. "I can see he's haunted by something. So's River." Simon looked sharply at Leon, surprised that he was able to pick up on that. Was he a reader too?

"Well… I'm not totally sure about the captain. I was too young for the war you understand. I know he fought for the Independents, and that he volunteered. I also know that in the final battle of the war, the Battle of Serenity Valley, only two people from his platoon came out alive. Him and Zoe."

Sarah and Leon looked at each other. Pieces were starting to fall into place now. Leon was about to ask about River, but then the comm system began to sound. Stepping to the nearest terminal, Sarah pulled up the incoming call.

"Christian!" She smiled when she saw the man's face on the screen. "Calling again? Why don't you move out here, you're around often enough!"

Christian chuckled. "I don't mean to make a habit of it. I guess having my wings freed, so to speak, has made me a bit more impulsive. How are things going with your new guests?"

"We're all fine. Their all good people… well, almost. The one got on the wrong side of Leena."

"Oh, I can just picture the result of that." Christian grinned. "You got room for one more guest?"

"There is always a place for you here." Leon said as he stepped up to the terminal besides Sarah. "After all, you're the one who is most responsible for bringing us together." He grinned. "And then there was the wedding you ran, the honeymoon cottages…"

Christian just smirked, but Leon could see that there was something bothering the ancient man. His age allowed him the experience to hide his thoughts and feelings well, but Leon could sense that there was something going on underneath.

Something that Christian didn't like to think about.

"Is Apollo still there?" Christian asked suddenly.

"Right here. What is it?" Apollo asked, standing up to face the screen.

"Apollo, I need to talk to you about something. Face to face, not over the comm. I'd like to try and keep this sort of thing quiet, if you know what I mean."

"I do indeed Sire Masters. I'll be waiting for you."

"Good. See you all in ten." And with that Christian cut the channel.

"So, who is this guy?" Mal asked from the side, curiosity in his voice.

"A very good friend of ours. A good man." Leon answered him.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"We're almost ready here."

Kane looked up at the other side of the bay, where a number of his assistants were fixing the last test panels into place. The governments of Zi had requested that his company give them hard data on Cylon weapons and armour, and to try and determine any weaknesses.

From his own personal experience, he knew that there were no weaknesses with the Cylons, not in the conventional terms. Their understanding of weaponry, armour and electronics were second to none. No, the only weakness the Cylons had was that they were machines, and as such they struggled against the unpredictable.

"I still think this is a waste of time." Kane smiled as he looked across at Auri. Like him she had donned a long white lab coat, concealing her figure. But her hair still rippled down her back.

"I know dear. But the others need to know this information." Kane shrugged. "And I have to admit, I've always wondered just how powerful their weapons really are."

"Bloody powerful. That's all you need to know." She countered.

"We're set!" The yell from across the room cut off Richter before he could answer. Waving his hand, he grasped the goggles on his forehead.

"Showtime." He grinned, and Auri had to grin back.

Everyone retreated behind blast doors or into the control room. When the test chambers were clear Kane began the sequence, giving one last warning for everyone to lower their goggles into place.

Within the chamber the Cylon raider cannon, jury rigged together with a power source and mounted onto a computer controlled trolley, began to run down the track. Each time it came in line with one of the preset targets, it was triggered.

Blue-white light flooded the chamber and the attached control room as the cannon, with a final focusing lens only fifty millimetres in diameter, fired again and again. Each time it fired, the sound sent a tingle of dread up everyone's spine. Auri's hand slipped into Richter's as the tests continued.

It was not just the cannon that was being tested. Fragments of armour were being tested too, to determine the strength of the Cylons armour. A couple of half intact Cylon Centurions were also being subjected to a fierce pounding, to see what would be needed to put one down.

At last the tests were complete, and slowly everyone stepped out into the chamber, staring at the test plates. Jaws dropped as they saw the effects. One man ran over to the cannon itself, carrying a host of equipment. The first one he tried was a temperature gauge. When the result came up he frowned, and retested. Still not believing the results, he put his hand on the barrel.

"Sir… it's not hot! It's not even warm!"

Richter and Auri looked at each other, worry in their eyes. Another tech ran over trailing a long printout.

"Sir… I think you better take a look at this." He said, terror in his tone.

Kane took the print out, his eyes running over the lines. Auri, watching him, was shocked when his eyes widened. Looking up at her, she saw real fear in his eyes. Wordlessly he passed the transcript to her as he grimaced, his free hand involuntarily clutching the centre of his chest.

When she looked at it herself, she couldn't help but gasp in horror.

* * *

**DR: **There you are, hope that gave you all something to think about. Now I've got to go! And I wnat to see some reviews when I get back!

shee-niou -/- cow sucking

Wuh de ma -/- mother of god


	31. Mind to Mind

**DR: **Well I'm back once more, despite some not so good reviews of late. Thing is, those reviews were done anonymously, so I can't reply to them directly. All I will say is that if you have a problem with Zaion or certain aspects of the story, use the forums, so we can have a civilised debate.

**Shadow:** It makes it easier to understand why some authors here disallow anonymous reviews.

**DR: **Yea, but then how many reviews do you lose because of that? Anyway, on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 31: Mind to Mind

Despite his great size, Mnementh could be very quiet when he wanted to be. As such it was not until Christian stepped through the front door that everyone within the Blitz Base knew he had arrived.

"Christian…" Sarah smiled as he came in. Mal, watching from the sides, took a long look at the man as the Blitz team greeted him in turn. His features and movements were of a man younger than Mal, and yet… there was something about him that spoke of great age. He was clearly a warrior, since his eyes checked everything and everyone out, even for a split second. There was also an easy confidence and honest appearance about this man, something Mal had rarely seen before.

"Christian, may I introduce Captain Malcolm Reynolds. Captain, this is Christian Masters, possibly the greatest person on the planet." Leon provided the introductions.

"Hi." Mal greeted him, watching as those crystal-blue eyes looked him up and down.

"Captain. I trust the Blitz team have been making you and your crew feel at home?"

"Oh yea, they've been a right bunch of courteous folk."

"That they are." A half smile creased Christian's face. "How are the rest of your crew?"

"They're fine. Few shocks, a little chat."

Christian smirked. "I hear one of your crew insulted Leena Toros."

Mal groaned. "Yea… Jayne just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

One of Christian's eyebrows rose up a fraction, but he didn't say anything as he looked about the chamber. He noted that Sheba was sat in a corner; her face adverted from Apollo's direction. From the stricken look on Apollo's own face, it was clear they had had yet another fight.

Quickly his sharp eye picked out the newcomers. Sitting at the table with Cassiopeia was a very attractive woman dressing in a tight yet revealing red dress that complemented her pale skin and dark hair very well. Sitting in one of the couches was youngish man, again pale skin and dark hair, whose face was a mixture of shock and awe. The fine waistcoat he wore was partly undone, and his entire pose was of one of someone trying to come to terms with something monumental.

Nearby, curled up on the sofa was a young woman who looked barely twenty. Very pale skin covered her thin frame, and her long hair tumbled down in a long waterfall. As she was tilted to one side as she stoked the liger Angel, Christian saw that her features were close enough to the man sitting there for him to place them as siblings.

As if sensing his gaze she looked up, wide dark eyes looking at him. There was something… off, about the way she looked at him, as if not everything was totally right within her mind. Confusion and concern began to crease her features as she continued to stare at him.

Looking up, Christian instantly tagged who it was who had gotten on the bad side of Leena. Sitting at a table was a well built man who seemed to have been born to fill the term 'thug'. His arm muscles were clearly defined, while the small beard he wore gave his face a dark look. It was not just his face and body that created the thuggish image, it was the way he sat, both feet up on a second chair, one hand dangling close to his waist band, where a pistol and knife could be seen in holsters.

And lastly there was a man leaning against the wall, arms folded across the bright Hawaiian shirt he wore. The man's face was smooth and open, with a sad puppy-dog look to it.

"One of my people is messing around in the… hanger..." Mal trailed off as he struggled to find the correct word to describe the vast place where the zoids were kept. "And another's on my ship."

"Yes, we saw it as we came in. Interesting design…"

As he and Mal began to talk, River felt a chill run up her spine as she tried to focus her mind on the man before her. For some reason she just could not hear his thoughts. He seemed almost a void in the world. There were only faint glimmers of a presence.

She focused harder, the task even more strenuous than it should have been with all the mental damage she had taken in the past. Slowly she sensed that there was something else. The closest she could describe the feelings she was getting off Christian was that his mind was being shielded by something, like a light within a closed hand. Taking it as a challenge, she began to push, trying to find a way in…

…_**That would not be wise little one…**_

'_Wh… who's there?'_

…**_Christian Masters is my friend, and he does not take kindly to people probing his mind without invitation… _**A sense of something vast turning about to face her washed over River. **_…And neither do I…_**

'_Who are you?'_

…_**Someone you do not want to mess with… **_

Suddenly the world went black. River gasped, but no sound came out. Twisting her head wildly, she looked about, trying to figure out where she was. Then blue light fell across her. Looking around, her gaze became locked with two burning blue triangles. She realised almost instantly that these were the eyes of this powerful being.

…_**Do not panic, little one. I have no desire to hurt you, or anyone from your ship. But I am curious about your talent. I know of no other human with such skills…**_

River tried to avert her gaze, but she was locked in place, as the darkness seemed to fade as behind the eyes an outline began to form. A huge shape, long and hard edged. Great wings spread out behind the eyes.

Out of fear, River struck out with her talent, searching for something to break this hold on her.

Her probe was deflected with such ease that it left her shocked. In that moment, the being showed her that she was out of her league. WAY out of her league. A chuckle drifted across between them.

**_...You have spirit, I like that. And you have considerable raw talent, coupled with a finely honed instinct. With the right instruction, you could become a master of the mind. And yet… _**The voice went quiet for a moment. **_…I sense that you bear many mental scars, far more than you should have been able to bear. I sense that there is something missing, and there is a darkness within you…_**

'_I know…'_

…_**Good, you realise that it is there. Self realisation is the first step to healing…**_

The being withdrew, and the world began to return. As her eyesight returned, River was confronted by her brother's face, the feeling of his hands each side of her own.

"River, are you okay? River?" He asked in concern.

"I… I…" She tried to answer, but the words just would not come out.

"She's fine young man." Christian said as he settled down into a chair. "I know what she's just been through. Butting heads with him, especially mentally, would leave anyone feeling disorientated."

"All right… who are we talking about here?" Mal asked confusion in his voice.

"That is hard to explain, really." Christian answered, looking to his left as the hanger doors opened to admit Kaylee, Bit and Leena.

"Try." Mal stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"Okay…" Christian smirked. "I take it you've seen the zoids?" He jerked his thumb in the direction of the hanger.

"Yea… I saw them. Briefly." Mal admitted.

"Well… I too have a zoid. Only he's much older… and far more powerful. In fact, he's one of the oldest and most powerful on the planet." Christian smirked.

Simon, satisfied that his sister was in no danger, looked at him sharply. "What did you mean when you said butting heads mentally?"

"You do know that your little sister is telepathic right?" Christian asked.

Both Mal and Simon looked at each other, surprise and panic in both their eyes. Kaylee couldn't help but gasp, and both Bit and Leena looked at each in confusion.

"I see you do." Christian commented. As both men continued to look scared, he frowned. "Is there something bad about that?"

Simon swallowed. "My sister was… subjected to torture and experimentation, possibly due to her… talents." He looked down at her face, now stilled as she had passed out. "She inadvertently picked up on a secret of the government, something that drove her mad. When she was barely fifteen."

Christian's face had hardened. "What did they do?"

"They…" Simon had to pause to push down the bile that threatened to rise up his throat. "…They opened up her skull and cut into her brain, several times. Implanted behavioural triggers and conditioning. And they stripped her of her amygdala, the part of the brain that allows a person to suppress emotions and feelings. Tyen-sah duh uh-muo…" The last bit was delivered quietly as he looked down at her once more.

"That's… horrible." Leena shuddered, running her hands up her upper arms.

"You think that's bad, you should have seen the results of what they did on Miranda." Mal muttered.

"Huh?" Miranda spoke up from her place by Vega at the table, where the two of them had been sat for the last little while.

"Sorry. Miranda is also the name of a planet back in our home system." Mal explained.

"I think we've had more than enough bad images for one day." Christian commented, his tone harsh. It was clear that within his mind he was already thinking about what he would do to those who condoned such actions, particularly on a teenaged girl.

From outside there was a deep rumbling animalistic sound.

"What was THAT?" Mal asked in shock, his hand drifting for his gun.

"That was my zoid. Thanks to his telepathy, he picked up on not only my feelings, but also heard what you have just told me." Christian told him, his mind still on the tale Simon had told him.

Mal gaped at him. "You mean to tell me that your machine is a reader?"

From behind Bit the Liger roared loudly. Mal turned to find the burning reddish–orange eyes glaring at him. The sight caused him to take a step back.

"Word of advice while you're on this planet: don't refer to a zoid as a 'machine'. They don't like it." Christian told him. Mal could see that he was completely serious.

"Huh, I'll call them whatever the rutting hell I feel like." Jayne commented.

"Well, you do that… and I won't be held responsible for the result." Christian shrugged.

Apollo glanced down at his chrono. "I had better get back to the _Galactica._ Commander Adama's waiting for my report." He looked towards Cassiopeia. "Cassie, you all done here?"

"Just about." She answered, putting the last of her equipment back into the case she had brought. "It was nice meeting you Siress Serra."

"Likewise. And you can call me Inara." Inara smiled sweetly.

Apollo looked towards Sheba with trepidation. "Sheba, you coming?"

Sheba turned her head to regard him. "I think I'll stay here for the moment Major." There was a barely detectable layer of hurt and anger beneath her words, but it was there.

Apollo's shoulders slumped at her tone. _'How did our friendship fail so?' _In his heart Apollo knew the reason, but he still refused to admit it, even to himself.

"Apollo, hold up a sec." Christian quickly stood up and stepped outside with the Colonial.

Bit sighed. "Well, it's been a full day. Why don't we…" He was cut off by the main computer terminal giving off a tone. Sarah stepped over to the screen.

"That was quick…" she muttered as she read the dispatch. "We have our next match arranged."

The rest of the Blitz gathered there stepped forward, curious about whom they were to face.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Outside the base both Apollo and Christian allowed Cassiopeia to move ahead, while they paused just outside the door.

"Apollo, I have a favour to ask of you." Christian stated without preamble. He was not one for beating round the bush. "I need you to get me a copy of the _Pollex_'s sensor logs, specifically dealing with the… event, which brought that ship here." He gestured towards _Serenity, _sitting off to one side.

"What for?"

"An old friend of mine has an idea of what that was, and he thinks those logs could be the key to understanding it. If he's right, it may just open up the universe for us."

Apollo frowned. "I'm not sure…"

"Apollo, I remember the destination points for the old Earth colony ships." Christian paused to see if Apollo was following him. "If I'm right about where I think they started from, they were transported several hundred light years in seconds."

Apollo's breath left him in a rush, as he suddenly realised what Christian was implying. "So if we could master that ability…"

"Your ships would be able to return to your home world in days instead of years. And it would provide us all with an incredible advantage against the Cylons."

Apollo nodded, understanding the implications. He looked into the older mans young looking eyes.

"I'll get you those logs; you have my word as a warrior."

Christian smiled. "I will repay you for this someday."

X-X-X-X-X-X

While the Blitz team was gathered round the terminal, Mal had watched Apollo and Christian leave. Mal had long ago learned not to trust those in power. Governments, according to him, were only around to get in a man's way and stop him leading the life he chooses. And yet warring with that learned cynicism and mistrust Mal honestly believed in mankind's goodness. He always hoped for the best of everyone, which caused friction between him and the others who inhabited his social level.

But now, his gut was telling him that at last he had met two men just like him, who believed in truth and justice. He was finding hard to get a reading on Christian, but from what he had gleamed he knew that the man had power, serious power. He didn't flaunt it, but it was clear that he had his fingers in many a pie.

Apollo was a far more straight forward man to understand. He clearly came from a military family, and his life was defined by such. He was not arrogant, but an honest, fair minded man.

But there was something else going on under the surface. When he had spoken with that woman in the corner, Sheba, her response had caused a grimace to flash across his face, if only for a split-second. Her pain and anger had been clear, and while Mal had not heard the words exchanged earlier between them, the harsh tones and raw feelings had been clear. She had been sat in the corner since then.

Seeing how everyone else was occupied, he stepped over to the dark blond haired warrior woman. "Hey… you okay?" He asked as he got close.

Sheba turned her head to regard him, and Mal could see in her eyes how she was holding back tears. "I'm fine, really."

"Sure you are." Mal eased into a chair across from her. He could tell that Sheba was a lot like Zoe, and that the 'normal' routine was not going to work here. "So mind telling what's up with you and the Major? Sparks were flying back there…"

"It's… complicated."

Mal nodded. "You love him, don't you?"

Sheba could only nod, her eyes casting down to the ground.

"Well there's one problem right there. Love is complicated, particularly between two people."

Sighing, Sheba leaned back in her seat. "I'm not sure how much more I can take…"

"He's not returning the affections then?"

"Oh, he feels it same as me. But…" Sheba paused for a moment. "…He's still feeling the pain of his wife. She died over two yahrens ago… a little under two years." She clarified her point to Mal, realising he would not know about the time conversion system.

Mal nodded, a frown dancing across his brow. "So she's been dead for almost two years… what's the problem?" Realising how that sounded, Mal quickly leapt back in. "I mean… I'm all for giving respect for the dead and all, but surely she wouldn't have wanted him to remain a widower for the rest of his life."

Sheba chuckled dryly. "That's the funny thing; they were only sealed for a few days. And they had only known each other for about a half sec… I mean, a little over a month."

"Sounds like a real whirlwind romance."

Sheba shrugged. "They met in the aftermath of the Destruction. Had it not happened, they would never have met." She sighed deeply. "Now, he's too afraid of being hurt again, so he's closing off all emotion, all feeling. He's become cold, unfeeling…"

Mal shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with what he was hearing. It sounded just a bit too much like what he had done after the Battle of Serenity, back during the war. After he had garnered his crew, he had begun to open up again, though it went into reverse when times turned hard seven months ago. Fortunately he had managed to turn it around and returned from the darkness.

Sheba, lost in her own world, did not notice Mal's discomfort. Taking a deep breath, she pushed that all to one side and focused again on him. "So… tell me about your life Captain Reynolds. What is life like for you back home?"

"Well, I would be lying if I said it was easy." Mal told her. "Truth of the matter is, for the last few months work has been scarce. Course, since I happen to be carrying a couple of federal fugitives onboard, it makes things a bit harder than it could have been."

Sheba nodded, looking him up and down. "So what do you do?"

"Independent cargo hauler mostly, whatever we can get really. Sometimes it's honest, sometimes not." Mal was getting a dangerous feeling. He knew that military people tended not to look kindly on people like him.

"Sounds like you've done what you had to do to stay afloat." Sheba commented. "But why not work for the government, rather than scrape a living off the fringes and underbelly?"

Mal's face hardened. "Lady, the Alliance leaves no room for people like me. They don't like independent thinkers. I wouldn't mind making a buck off them, but I just want to go my own way, and the Alliance doesn't like that at all."

Sheba nodded slowly, liking this 'Alliance' less and less the more she heard. She had overheard the treatment of River, and some of the earlier stories from the rest of the crew. Of course, it was all their say so. It could be that from their point of view, the Alliance was a totalitarian regime, but in truth it was not. So far they had only heard the one side of the story. She was about to ask about his ship when her comm unit began to bleep.

"Sorry…" she apologised as she pulled from her belt. "Captain Sheba here."

"_Captain, I'm afraid to report that your squadron is next on the alert list."_

"I'll be right up." Snapping the unit off, she faced the Blitz. "Got to go. Duty calls."

"Well… feel free to drop by anytime." Bit called across, echoed by the others in the team. With a sad smile, Sheba exited the base.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Far above on board the mighty battlestar _Galactica _Adama leaned back in his seat, Illa at his side. Apollo had returned to deliver his report on the new arrivals.

"In short father, they're on a level of technology similar to our own before the Cylon War, at least as far as I've seen." Apollo concluded.

"What brings you to this assessment Apollo?" Colonel Tigh asked from the side.

"Well, their ship itself is unarmed, but during conversations one of them compared my blaster to the weapons used on the 'newer model cruisers' used by the government there. Apparently those guns are much larger, I'm guessing substantially larger."

"Personal weapons?"

"Slug throwers in the main." Apollo brought out one of the rounds he had taken from Mal's gun and handed it to Tigh. "All those the crew of the ship had on them were like this. From a comment one of them made I'm guessing they might have some form of handheld laser technology, but it looks like in the main we'd be dealing with projectiles."

"What about their ships?" Tigh pushed on, passing the round to Adama.

"No interstellar travel at all. They are confined to one, fairly large granted, star system. Their propulsions are an order of magnitude slower than ours. From what I gathered with the scans of their ship, the outboard engines are hybrid chemical/plasma engines, with a fusion based reactor core.

"Socio-politically it seems there were two main source of culture for the colonists, and the result is a mix of the two. Apparently there is only one ruling party that controls the central system with an iron fist but has almost no control on the edges. Their descriptions of the government are not flattering."

"So these people are criminals?" Illa asked for the first time, tension in her eyes.

Apollo shook his head after a moments thought. "Not as such, I don't think. The impression I've got is that these people are in that borderline group, living on the fringes and underbelly of the system but not actually crossing the line so to speak. Their captain spoke of taking whatever jobs they could find, not easy when the way of life they want is being crushed by the government. Apparently two of the crew are, or at least were, fugitives. I haven't yet found out why though."

Adama frowned, thinking hard as he rolled the bullet casing between his fingers. "What do you think of them Apollo? Personally."

Apollo sighed. "All in all father, they seem a good group of people. The one, a self admitted mercenary, is rather crude but the rest seem okay. The captain and his first officer appear to have a military background but the rest are not threatening."

"You think we can trust them?" Tigh asked the one question on all their minds.

"From what I've gathered, I believe they could be the sort of people who would fit right at home with us."

* * *

**DR: **And there we are. Now I reckon by now your all tired of all this talk and want some action? Well, next chapter we have a zoid battle! But something happens...

**Zeke: **Something painful?

**DR: **For two of the cast, yes. Also, the mystery around Kane grows, and we have a little Brad/Naomi moment...

Tyen-sah duh uh-muo -/- Goddamn monsters


	32. Rematch, Injury & Departure

**DR: **Well, it's that time again. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know that some of you are going to have a little go at me about the first segment...

**Zeke: **Acchooo!

**Shadow: **(groans) Oh my head...

**DR: **Don't mind them. Everyone here is suffering from colds, including me. Anyway, I would have altered the first bit, but later chapters have already been written which involve this, and it's too hard to change. Enjoy the Zoid battle!

* * *

Chapter 32: Rematch, Injury & Departure

Dawn broke over the arid plains of Europa, the light slowly travelling down the side of the Blitz Team's Hover Cargo as it raced along the established track. The billowing dust cloud behind it marked the transports passage.

Within the gleaming blue and white hull, the team members themselves were slowly waking up from sleep. Throughout the transports eye fluttered open as dreams faded in the face of wakefulness.

Naomi sighed as she rested her head against Brad's shoulder, her hand resting on her belly above the sheets. For a long time she had lived alone, waking up each morning to an empty bed. Oh she had often been on the receiving ends of chat up lines, some of them quite lame, but she had never taken up on any of them.

But now that empty space had been filled, by the one person she had been keeping it for. As she was thinking that his hand came over to rest on top her own. "We did it again. I'm half surprised that you'd go through with it all again."

She tipped her head back to look at Brad's face. "I want this, just like you." Her face split into a cheeky grin. "I know you want a son."

Brad put on a hurt tone. "Well, I had hoped for someone to carry on the family name. It's been going for so long…"

She silenced him with one finger. "You don't need to justify yourself to me Brad."

Brad grinned. "I know."

They both settled against each other once more, enjoying the simple feeling of each others bodies under their arms. No words were spoken: none were needed.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Far across the plains and high above an almost black Great Whale King thundered along, the dark flanks emblazoned with the symbols of both Ultima Industries and the Hellfire Starfall Team.

Deep within the massive aerial transport, Richter Kane slid out of bed almost silently. He smiled down at Auri's sleeping head as he pulled a simple dressing gown on. She did look like an angel when asleep.

Padding quietly through their expansive quarters, he went to one corner of the living space. Slipping into a chair, he turned it to face the wall. Once done he reached out and stroked a small section of the featureless wall. Hidden sensors within reacted to his unique presence, and with a faint hiss a panel slide back, to reveal a secret compartment.

Within was a faintly glowing object. It was about two and a half feet in diameter, slightly more top to bottom as it was not perfectly spherical. The entire object was covered in a hypnotic pattern of red and black scales, much like a zoid's core. It was these red scales that glowed slightly, throwing faint red light throughout the compartment and onto Kane's face. The light itself shifted and altered, and every now and again it pulsed briefly before returning to the pattern.

Richter lost track of time as he stared at the object, the faint red light catching his hair and eyes. A nostalgic look slowly bled onto his features, and within his chest there was a peaceful sense.

"You've looked in on that thing every few days for the last few hundred years." Auri's voice was his first hint that she had stepped up behind him before she slid an arm around his neck. "Do you really think you'll see any change?"

"Auri…" He smiled as he turned to face her, her own head now level with his since she had knelt down besides him. "I can sense that it is close. The time of hatching will be soon."

"Oh yea? How soon then?"

Kane smirked. "Oh… five to ten years?"

"You're hopeless." She laughed before standing up, pulling the dark red skill gown she was wearing a little tighter. "Come on. We have to prepare for today."

Smirking, Kane took one more look at the object, before he pressed a button within the chamber. The door slid shut as he withdrew his hand, sealing the organoid egg away once more.

X-X-X-X-X-X

With grace the Liger Zero landed, the forelegs soaking up the impact and bringing the zoid to a safe stop. Smiling at the Liger's grace, Bit looked about as the Liger stepped up into his place in the battle line up. The Blitz was going up against Kane's Hellfire Starfall Team once more, but with the Iguanosaur's main turret still non-operational it had been decided not to field her.

So today it was Bit and Vega leading the charge alone, with Stoller, Brad, Leon, Jaime and Miranda in support. It was acknowledged that it was mainly the Ultimate X zoids that won them the battles.

As they waited for the judge to arrive, Bit looked over at the Fury. Dr Layon had delivered the first of the Fury's new armours, the Slasher. The deep red armour was a marked change for the Fury, while the array of dull gold blades glinting in the rising sun. The three long blades on the head were currently folded back, giving the Fury a long crest. Both the Buster Claws were also folded away neatly, and the new scythe tail attachment was swinging about gently. Bit made a mental note to stay well clear of the Fury's rear half.

'_I wonder what Kane with think of it…' _Bit thought as he looked across the plains to where the other team could just be seen as a row of small silhouettes. So far they had identified the Tri-Raptor Flare, the Night Liger, and the Dark Horn from before. There were four more zoids, two per flank, that as of yet they had not been confirmed what they were. There was also an aerial zoid hovering over the team.

Across the field, Kane's eyebrow rose when he saw that the Iguanosaur was not taking part. _'That is odd, even for the Blitz. It's their biggest and most powerful asset…' _He shrugged. _'Well…it doesn't matter. This time we'll win.'_

With a bright flash the judge arrived, the capsule landing with pinpoint accuracy on the edge of a cliff. The newly formed crater ended barely a foot from the lip.

From within the Hover Cargo the crew of _Serenity _watched the main screen along with Steve, Leena and Sarah. Curious about these 'zoids battles', Mal had decided to accept the invitation of the Blitz to come along and watch from a ringside seat. Around the cabin the crew sat comfortably, finding the bright interior and soft furnishings a welcome change.

"We've got ID's on those last few zoids." Sarah spoke into the mike before her, while at the same time bouncing Leanne on her lap slightly. "Two Blade Ligers, two Rev Raptors, and what appears to be a Black Redler."

"Black Redler?" Brad commented as the Judge began the pre-match routine. "Don't see those often." Before anyone could comment further, the Judge began the last section.

"**The Blitz Team Vs the Hellfire Starfall Team. Battlemode 0983. Ready… FIGHT!"**

With a snarl both Ligers on the Blitz charged forwards, their loping strides eating up the ground. The Shadow Fox leapt forwards, the legs a blur as it ran. The Fury by contrast engaged its ion jets and blasted forwards, the foot claws hanging a few feet above the ground.

As he rocketed into the sky, Jamie began to watch how the HST was spreading out. As expected the Night Liger was heading forwards to meet the Blitz head on. The Blade Ligers were heading out to the flanks, each with a Rev Raptor in tow. Both the Tri-Raptor and the Dark Horn appeared to be holding back for the moment, while the Black Redler was trailing after the Night Liger. Jamie frowned as he noticed the aerial zoid was moving a lot slower than it should have been capable of.

As the Elephander slowly advanced, Stoller watched the screens carefully. Ahead he could see Bit angling for another one on one match with Kane, while Vega appeared to be intending to bypass the pair of them and engage the Dark Horn and Tri-Raptor directly. Jamie would go for the Black Redler, while Brad and Leon were going towards the flanks.

And Miranda? She was currently following Bit and Vega, though she was being out paced by the two larger zoids. Stoller had slowly become impressed with the girls skills. While her gunnery and tactics were average at best, she did know a thing or two about evasion and being a small target. Of course, having such a small zoid helped out in that regard.

Up in the Hover Cargo the crew of _Serenity _watched in awe as the fire lines of tracer ripped across the battlefield. Both Mal and Zoe flinched slightly as a hailstorm of rounds tore towards the slowly moving elephant shaped unit on their side.

"Huh, he's a sitting…" Jayne was cut off however when the ears of the Elephander unfurled, and in an instant a glowing pinkish shell formed in front of the zoid. The stream of shells slammed into the shield, detonating then and there. Underneath the protective umbrella of the shield the Elephander continued to advance undaunted and unmarked.

"That's… unreal." Simon whispered, knowing what he had seen but unable to fully comprehend it.

On the display the Elephander dropped the shield once the firestorm had ceased, and with a minor adjustment to the back mounted weapons fired off a return volley. The trunk was also waving about, the twin guns on the tip looking for targets like the head of a snake.

Leena grinned at the crews reactions, but didn't comment as she was focused on the display that showed the Liger Zero racing head first towards the Night Liger. Both zoids were going full tilt at each other, the distance between them rapidly vanishing.

Zero leapt suddenly, both forepaws out ahead. The Night Liger began a leap itself, one paw pushed forwards. Leena remembered that move from the first battle between Bit and Leon, when he had showed up alongside Naomi in his red Blade Liger.

This time Liger Zero was having none of that. His own paw slapped the Night's aside, and Jayne winced as he saw both massive mechanical cats slam into each other with an impact that with what looked like bone shattering force. He had thrown a lot of punches in his time, and that had to have hurt!

Now entangled, the two Ligers were rolling about in the dirt, jaws snapping at the others neck and paws looking for grip. For Mal and the others from _Serenity_ it as a stunning sight to see two machines acting like the animals on which their forms had been based on.

Further to one side Leon was engaged in a similar battle with the Blade Liger he had been facing off against, the black Rev Raptor hanging back, clearly unsure as to what to do. Above the Black Redler pushed forwards, but a flash of green between the clouds signalled that it would not go unchallenged for long.

Auri Kane sighted in on the Fury that was coming in fast. With the Elephanders shield and heavy armour it could take far more punishment than any other zoid on the field, but its slow speed meant that they would have time to deal with the rest of the Blitz before it could help in any meaningful way. The volley it had sent back at her and Mark Wang, pilot of the Dark Horn, had been easily avoided. Auri would have taken the Elephander down – she had the weaponry to do so, shield or no shield – but Mark wanted that zoid himself.

Squinting through the scope, she noted the Fury's new look. Quickly through years of experience she began to determine the zoids strengths. _'Triple laser blades on the head… buster claws… it's a melee armour. Best take it down fast.' _Smirking she aimed dead centre and pulled the trigger.

Within the Fury's cockpit Vega was also smirking as he adjusted the controls just a touch.

The Tri-Raptors tail spat flame, the sniper round screaming across the battlefield. But then the Fury's torso shifted, the head dropping lower and to one side. The round sailed by over the zoids shoulder with meters to spare. Far behind the zoid the ZBC Judge ducked out of reflex, or at least as much as it could, as the sniper round shot overhead.

Auri's eyes narrowed into molten slits as she aimed once more. Again the tail rifle spoke, and once more the Fury twitched, just enough to avoid the round that streaked past. Filled with confidence, the Fury roared loudly as it continued to race forwards.

Out on the left flank the two HST zoids slowed down, looked about in doubt. The last sighting of the Shadow Fox had put it heading this way, into an area strewn with rocky outcroppings and massive boulders. Radar was always a mess in such areas, as all the heavy rock blocked sight lines and caused masses of echoes. These two had been sent out to find all deal with, or at least hold up, the Fox until Richter, Auri and their zoids could arrive. But where was the Fox?

That was quickly answered when in a black blur said zoid leapt from behind a large boulder to land with pinpoint accuracy on the Rev Raptor's back, the Laser Claws cutting deep into the reinforced armour with ease. The smaller zoid was sent sprawling, the deep gashes in its flanks sparking as the command system froze. With a howl of victory the Fox leapt away, just as the Blade Liger finished turning about. The pilot sprang after the Fox, having seen the Foxes tail vanish behind a rock, but by the time the heavier Liger had made the turn the Fox was gone.

X-X-X-X-X-X

The crew of _Serenity_ watched spell bound as the battle stepped up a notch. The two liger duels were blurs of metal glinting through the dust thrown up by the wildly thrashing bodies, while the Fury raced past the Dark Horn with out giving it a glance. The Dark Horn also didn't pay the larger zoid any notice, as it was focused solely on the Elephander. The two of them were already exchanging fire, tracer whipping back and for the between them. The unengaged Rev Raptor had decided to leave the two Blade Ligers to it, and instead was racing to support the Tri-Raptor against the Fury. But a small red shape, Miranda, was moving to intercept.

Mal watched as the Tri-Raptor spun round again, the four vulcan cannons barrels spinning up. As one they spat long tongues of flame and a sheet of tracer tore towards the oncoming T Rex. But none of the shots hit, as the Fury was suddenly flying upwards in a ballistic arc. Ceasing fire, the smaller zoid looked up before jumping to one side, just evading the crashing impact of the Fury where it had stood a second before. One of the two long arms on the zoids back snapped out, almost catching the raptor in its grasp. _'That one's so over matched.' _He thought.

Clearly the other team thought so too, as their flyer was banking round to return and support the raptor, giving the Hover Cargo a good look at the two vulcans slung under the zoids belly, as well quad barrelled weapons under the wings. Doc and Sarah were punching away at the controls, as on a secondary screen a detail image of the zoid appeared.

"Jaime, we've got some more data on that Redler." Doc said, his eyes glancing to the screen that displayed Jamie's face to the left. An array of them were set there, a dozen split screens all told. Eight were lit, displaying the faces and upper torsos of the pilots out in battle on one side, while the other side showed their zoids. The other four were dark. Mal noted that each screen had a white tag underneath with writing on it. He couldn't read the labels or the data on the screens at that distance, but he quickly realised what the screens were for, and what the labels said. _'It's like a goram military command centre in here.'_

"That Black Redler has even more armour than normal, and it's been striped of its missile weapons to mount an array of lasers and cannons. Looks like some kind of heavy weapons platform." Steve carried on.

"The good news is that it sacrifices speed and agility to mount that much weaponry." Pierce stepped in, speaking directly to the screen where Jamie's face was displayed. She smiled. "You'll be able to run rings round him Wild Eagle."

On the screen Jamie smirked. "Want me to save you a piece Little Lady?"

"Have fun." Pierce was out and out grinning now. Behind her, Jayne was looking about in confusion.

"Err… ain't he a short little guy?" He looked up and down Pierce, who having heard him had turned about and stood straight up, all five feet eleven of her, to look down her nose at him.

"Don't bother with him miss, he ain't worth it." Mal stepped in, for once deciding it was best not to annoy the locals and rein Jayne in. He then glared at the merc, who wisely decided to shut up now.

Outside the green dart that was the Blitz's Raynos came screaming down from between the clouds, chest lasers blazing. The pulses slammed into the back of the Redler, which bucked about slightly under the assault. A thin stream of smoke began to trail after the black flyer as the Raynos shot past, the shockwave of its passing pitching the other aerial zoid about.

On the far side of the field Auri was sweating badly as she struggled to say ahead of the Fury's unrelenting assault. The twin buster claws lashed out impossibly fast, the triple blades snapping shut bare inches from her zoids armour. In addition, Vega was not averse to using the Fury's size and mass, and he would barrel forwards, the massive jaws open and searching for something to bite. She had tried to get around the Fury, but Vega had swung the larger zoids tail into her face. She had ducked in time, but had not seen the scythe blade attachments until too late. The blade had sliced through the spar holding up the left pair of vulcans, creating an imbalance in her zoid. To counter act this, Auri had jettisoned the entire armour plate that supported the spars. Normally she only did that to change her loadout. Now with only her tail rifle, useless at that range, and with no chance to aim her wrist guns, least they get cut off, Auri was trying to stay ahead of the Fury while protecting the exposed back.

Further out in the centre of the battlefield Kane was not doing much better with the Liger Zero. Both had gone for their default armour this time, and so they were clawing all over each other. Yet overall the Liger Zero was winning, for it had the stronger armour and greater actual strength, even if only marginally. Also there was the difference in experience. The Night Liger was the older of the two, but he hadn't fought as much as the Zero had. As such, Zero knew more tricks and tactics than his older foe.

The two cat zoids broke apart, landing a dozen meters apart. For a long moment they stared at each other, shoulders lowered and tails trashing. It was Night Liger that made the first move, dropping the dual laser blades down and springing forwards.

Liger Zero made a very simple, but difficult to master answer. He leapt forwards in response, his own jaws biting down on one of the arms that supported the blades. The mounting was not designed to withstand the stresses placed on it, and in a spray of parts the arm was torn away.

Kane winced as his Liger roared in pain. Nacht, the organoid that had bonded with the Blade Liger to form the Night Liger had always been about stealth and rapid melee. He had always won fights through surprise. Whenever it became a slugging match, things had gone bad for the organoid. He just had not had the strength or endurance of other organoids.

Zeke, the organoid that had formed the Liger Zero, had been a much more balanced organoid. He had been as close to average as an organoid came, though with a tilt towards strength and toughness. Hence, the Liger Zero took those traits further. And now it was proving decisive.

With a final roar the Liger Zero body tackled the Night Liger, bowling the almost jet black zoid over before his claws slammed down on its neck. The Night Liger decided it had had enough, and the Command System kicked in, shutting it down. With one paw on the shoulder of his fallen foe, Liger Zero roared in triumph.

Looking about, Bit quickly checked on the others. Jamie was circling the field, a trail of smoke leading from the sky down to where the Black Redler lay. The Shadow Fox was strolling out of the rocky area, the Blade Liger visible as a slumped shape. Even the Dark Horn was down, though it appeared that he had been much closer to winning this time as the Elephander was unsteady on its feet, the left rear leg dragging.

To the right Leon was pinned down by the other Blade Liger, but before Bit or anyone else could act his side blade folded down, charged up, and then twisted to point forwards, cutting into the back of the HST's Blade Ligers neck as it did so. After that zoid had gone limp, Leon was able to simply pull himself out from underneath. Dark marks scored the red armour of his zoid, and one leg was inactive, but he was still active.

The Fury was still chasing the Tri-Raptor about, the smaller zoids speed just keeping it ahead of the larger, more powerful one. For a second Vega paused, as if waiting. Auri began to get a really bad feeling, before something hit her in the back, right in the exposed point. As the Command System froze, she looked over her shoulder to see the Blitz Team's Rev Raptor, one arm gun smoking slightly.

Vega smiled warmly as the Tri-Raptor fell. He had been unable to get a clear shot at the exposed area, but with Auri focused on him, someone else might. It was fitting that it was Miranda…

Suddenly Miranda's zoid wavered. The raised arm fell limp, and the zoid collapsed onto one side. And only now did Vega see the torn and twisted armour, the spark of ruptured circuits. "Miranda!" He called out in fright, gunning the ion boosters to fly right over the fallen Tri-Raptor.

"**The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is… the Blitz… hey! Where are you all going?" **The judge's announcement and question was ignored by the Blitz as they raced over to check on their fallen warrior. The Fury was the first there, Vega jumping out almost too soon as the head was still being lowered to the ground. Now closer he could see how deep some of the rents were, and how there was one puncture in the cockpit canopy itself.

Hitting the emergency release, Vega fretted as the canopy rose up. As it did so, he noted how dim the Raptor's eye was, a barely detectable green glint. Faintly Vega heard the sounds of the other zoids pulling up around the fallen Rev Raptor over the sounds of his own heart racing.

As soon as the canopy was open enough he wiggled his way inside, to find Miranda sat in her seat, breathing heavily and grasping her left shoulder with her right hand. A nasty gash marred her temple, while blood leaked from between her right fingers. A sliver of a large blade protruded out from the wound, gleaming in the light.

"Miranda!" Vega gasped his hand flying to her head. Slowly she turned glazed eyes on him. "What happened?" He asked in shock, realising the blade that was in her was the tip of a Rev Raptor scythe blade.

"Vega… when their Rev went down… it must have had a spasm or something…" She spoke weakly.

"How is she Vega… Oh man." Bit's voice came from behind him as Vega watched Miranda's eyes close a bit. "Miranda's hurt! Get Sarah!" He heard Bit yell. More footsteps came up.

"Oh god… Miss I'm so sorry." The man standing on the other side of the cockpit was dressed in the standard black and purple colours of the Hellfire Starfall team, with dark brown hair and wide, expressive grey eyes. "I don't know quite what happened…"

"It's not your fault… You didn't mean to impale me…" Miranda told him, her eyes opening a bit again.

The crunch of booted feet on sand caused the pilot to look behind him self. What he saw caused him to spin around and stand rigidly upright as Richter Kane stalked over. The older man looked into the cockpit, his eyes narrowing as he regarded the broken blade that stuck out of Miranda's shoulder. He then slowly turned to regard the pilot.

"Care to explain this Ryan Nightsing?" He asked coldly.

"Boss… I'm not too sure what happened. I think that my last evasive manoeuvre, combined with the strike she gave me, may have caused the angle of my blade to…"

"We'll get the full answer once we recover the Rev Raptor." Kane cut him off. "In the meantime, I suggest you return to your quarters on _Indomitable_ and wait there until I summon you." Just as Ryan was turning away, Kane added quietly. "Oh, and you forfeit your pay for this match."

Ryan gulped audibly and paled, but didn't say anything as the shadow of the Hover Cargo eclipsed them all.

"Hang in there Miranda. Help's coming." Vega whispered to her, holding her free left hand gently.

"Vega… I'm not dieing here." Miranda looked at him sharply.

"Actually, you could." Kane commented. "I've seen it before." He added darkly, almost to himself, as Sarah arrived, Simon Tam right behind her.

"Vega, son, please move. I need to get in there." She asked gently as she laid a hand on his shoulder. Vega was still for a moment, before reluctantly shifting so that he rested on the folded forward canopy, where he could still hold Miranda's hand. Kane had stepped back to allow Simon access, his eyes on this new man with his fancy waistcoat and pale skin.

"Let me see…" he asked gently, prying Miranda's hand away from the wound. Once her hand was free blood began flow more freely, causing Sarah to take a sharp breath. Fortunately Simon didn't spend too long examining the wound, and very quickly put Miranda's hand back. "We need to get her into a medical room, now."

"I can call my transport in. She's got the best medical facilities money can buy." Kane suggested. "No more than a couple of minutes away."

Simon however shook his head. "Too long. One of her major arteries has been punctured. I need to get in there now."

"We've got a med room on the Hover Cargo." Sarah told him, already undoing the restraints that held Miranda in place.

"Okay, on three…" Simon said his hand's on Miranda's shoulder. Miranda gripped Vega's hand tightly as she set her teeth, understanding what Simon was about to do. "One… two… Three!"

Miranda's cry of pain drowned out the sound of the Judge capsule lifting off.

* * *

**DR: **Yes I know I can be cruel, but there is a plan for this, and a happy ending...

**Shadow: **So please review and cheer us all up!


	33. Recovery, Reassignment & Departure

**DR: **First off thank you all for the reviews. It greatly pleases me that I've managed to create a character that you are all rooting for...

**Shadow: **But you being the author, is there really any doubt that she'll pull through?

**DR: **Killjoy.

**Zeke: **He's got a point though. You are a big softy...

**DR:** Yes well, that comes with being a hopless romantic. Anyway, enough about me, onwards!

* * *

Chapter 33: Recovery, Reassignment & Departure

It was a very nervous Blitz team that sat around the main cabin of the Hover Cargo that day, waiting to see if Miranda would be all right. Simon Tam, with Sarah's assistance, was currently operating on her in the transport's small medical bay, working to right the damage done by the wayward blade.

Sitting slightly apart from the team was the crew of _Serenity_, also worried about the young woman. Kaylee had tried earlier to cheer Vega up, stating how Simon was the best there was, but nothing seemed to penetrate the young man's stupor. Realising that nothing she could say would have any affect, Kaylee had returned to her crew mates.

Lastly Richter and Auri Kane were there, almost as desperate as the Blitz for news of Miranda's condition. Kane's face was black, his mind still on the incident on the field. From the logs of his team's Rev Raptor they had learned that it had not been pilot error that caused the accident. Miranda's last point blank range shot had caused a short circuit within the raptor before killing the system. It had caused the blades to deploy, with the low level laser charge that she had designed, and made the right leg straighten, bringing the blade up to hit her cockpit as the raptor spun round. Luckily the blade had snapped off when stressed rather than be dragged out of, or worse, through the unfortunate young woman.

With a gentle whine the door to the med room open, causing everyone to perk up and look as Simon Tam stepped out, drying his hands as he did so. To Mal and the others that knew him, it was clear that this incident had been draining for the young doctor.

"Well, how is she doc?" Mal asked, wanting to get the waiting over with.

"She's stable." Those two simple words destroyed the tension that had been building for the last hour. "I managed to remove the fragment cleanly and suture the artery back together again." At that point Sarah emerged from the med room behind him, carrying in her hand a tray in which rested the broken end of the Rev Raptors blade, a good twelve inches long.

"It'll be a while before she can fully use that arm again, much less fight. There was some nerve damage but that should heal up in time." Simon sank into a seat besides Kaylee, who slipped an arm round his shoulders.

"Can we see her?" Vega asked hopefully.

Sarah smiled wearily down at her son. "You can see her, but don't expect any response. She's heavily sedated right now. Be a few more hours before that wears off."

Vega barely heard the last bit as he was already stepping through the hatch. Behind him Richter began to apologise once more to the Blitz, but Vega took no notice. The hatch slid shut behind him, cutting off all sound from outside the medical bay.

Slowly and reverently he walked over to sit besides her still form. Easing onto the stool besides her bed, Vega carefully inspected her. The gash in Miranda's head had been cleaned up, a large band aid covering it. What he could see of her left shoulder was swathed in white bandages, the white sheet covering her body up to her neck line preventing him from seeing any further down. Her chest rose and fell slowly and evenly, and Vega saw the feed of an IV that snaked out from under the sheets up to the packs suspended on the wall above the bed, one clear, the other filled with blood.

Brushing back a loose strand of her hair from her face, Vega wondered at the peacefully serene look that she was wearing. Nearly all the time she had this thoughtful look on her face that tended to dominate it, hiding the elegant beauty contained within.

Getting comfortable, he looked up at the monitor on the other side of the bed, his eyes following the heart trace…

X-X-X-X-X-X

Richter stood on the lowest level of the Hover Cargo's hanger bay, gazing at the wreck that had been Miranda's Rev Raptor. After the new doctor had told them all that she would be alright, Kane had been unable to stop thinking about the zoids, despite his curiosity about the seven new people who were with the Blitz. He knew about the ship, but this was his first chance to actually meet the people within.

Sadly, the accident on the battlefield overshadowed everything. Unable to focus on the people around him, he had come down here, leaving Auri to take notes. On his way down, he had run his eyes over the Blitz team's zoids that had fought today. The Fury was looking pristine, as did the Shadow Fox. Both the Liger Zero and Blade Liger were covered in furrows and slashes, the marks of battle. Even the Elephander was not unscathed.

But the sorry state of the Rev Raptor dominated his attention. When he had reached the small zoid, he had walked slowly around it, taking in everything. With his many years of experience and knowledge, he could see that it was bad. About the only thing not damaged was the zoid's core. Given time, the zoid would recover, though he would be extremely surprised to see it fighting again within a year.

So intent on the ruined zoid was he that Kane failed to notice the footfalls of someone stepping up besides him. "Quite a mess huh?"

Kane looked to his left to see the tall, weather beaten man he had briefly seen with the team. His thumbs were hooked into his belt, just behind the canvas braces that arched over his shoulders. The dark red shirt and the tan pants were just like the man wearing them… weather beaten, but still solid.

Slowly his eyes returned to the zoid. "Yes… it is. Of course it is to be expected that zoids get torn up in this kind of event, but we do every thing we can to prevent pilot injury…"

"But accidents do happen." The man finished for him, summing things up simply. Mal glanced at Kane, taking in the odd coloured hair with a raised eyebrow. "You feel responsible, don't you? That's why you're down here."

Kane nodded slowly. "It was one of my pilots that injured that young woman…"

"Trust me, you couldn't have known it was going to happen. Or stopped it."

"You're right, I guess…" Kane sighed deeply. "It's just… I've spent most of my life trying to keep mankind alive and safe. I've fought, bled and killed for it…"

"Same as any other man really." Mal commented. "I know how you feel. I fought for a cause too, though I wish every goram day that it had not come to that. Wuh de tyen ah."

Kane frowned sharply. "That's Chinese… mandarin, right?" He turned to regard Mal thoughtfully.

"Yes it is." Mal faced Kane. "I'm kind of surprised that anyone on this side of the 'verse knows it though."

Kane thought quickly. "I have an interest in ancient languages." He looked Mal up and down slowly. "You don't look Chinese…"

Mal chuckled. "Na… most of the folks in my family have been of western origin… not that it means much anymore." His laughter faded. "Not with the 'Great and Wise' Alliance ruling everything now. They don't care whose one's parents are…"

Mal trailed off as he saw the expressions that were streaking across Kane's face too fast to count or recognise. But Mal realised that something he said had sparked this strange man's interest. And, as he watched Kane's eyes narrow to icy slits, that it did not bode well.

"This 'Alliance'… tell me about them." Kane's voice was cold, questioning. Normally a tone like that would cause Mal's stubbornness to kick in, but something about the way that Kane stood…

"Supposedly an elected parliament," Mal began, deciding to stick to the truth. "That rules the whole system we call home. Started in the core of the system, the central planets coming together to create 'Civilisation'. And, of course, those folk on the 'Savage' outer planets had to bow to them, let the Alliance take control. And when they didn't…"

"The Alliance started a war." Kane finished for Mal coldly, feeling a large iceberg settling in his gut.

"Yea… they did." Mal stared at Kane, wondering how he knew that that was he was going to say. Looking at Kane's eyes, Mal could see that he was not really listening at that point, but seemed to be seeing something else.

"Go on…" Kane commanded.

"Well, they won, and the Independents lost. Ever since they've been taking more and more control of people's lives. They control the news, the cities, hell even most of space. It's only in the outer planets that people like myself can survive. And that space is slowly shrinking. They interfere, or ignore completely." Mal's face blackened.

"And then they try to make people… better. They are already meddling, telling people what to do, what to think. But they became so deluded as to believe that people can be altered to be more 'passive', without even knowing it was being done. And they tried to do it."

That iceberg in Kane's gut was growing, creeping up towards his heart. "You saw the effects?"

"That I did. It worked too well. Almost thirty million people just laid down and let themselves die. They didn't have the will to even eat…" Mal shuddered, recalling some of the sights he had seen on Miranda, the planet. "But worse… there were a small number, a tenth of a percent I think, that had a negative reaction. They became monsters."

"And what did the government do? Sterilise the planet?"

"Are you kidding?" Mal's laughter was devoid of any joy. "They ignored the problem, denied all record of the experiment. And for the last ten years those same people have been murdering, killing, raping…" He swallowed. "…eating… those who crossed their path."

Kane was no longer hearing Mal's words. Instead he was totally focused inwards, looking back far into his past. To a time he would rather forget.

The whine of the lift brought both of their attentions away from the Alliance. On the lowering platform stood Auri and Steve. "Hey Richter, I was wondering…" Auri trailed off though as she saw the expression on his face. "What's the matter?"

"Tell you later." Richter said, his tone making it perfectly clear that he was not going to discuss it right now. Driving the black look from his face, he turned to regard Steve. "Steve, I'm sorry about all this…" He gestured to the fallen zoid behind him.

"It's alright Richter. Things happen. I thought you would like to know, a Doctor Richardson called for you."

Kane brightened a bit at hearing the name of his team's full time mechanic. "Really? What did he say?"

"He found out why your zoid acted the way it did." Steve paused. "It's a side effect of the modification package Miranda created. Seems she boosted the abilities of the zoid, but made it a little more unstable. Mostly it has no effect, but Miranda apparently hit one of the junction points. That caused a power surge that, well…"

"Caused Nightsing's zoid to spasm." Kane finished.

"Sheer bad luck." Mal stated.

"That it is. Still, I'm going to look over the package myself, to ensure this doesn't happen again." Kane stated.

"You might want to let Miranda do that herself." Steve suggested. "If I know her, she's going to feel responsible for this."

Kane nodded. "Agreed. I'll still look the package over, and we'll see if we both reach the same conclusions. And now I had better be off." As he turned away, Kane held his arm out. As Auri slipped hers into his, he called back over his shoulder.

"Oh, and Steve? I'll take care of the Rev Raptor."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Outside both of them walked across the plain to their resting transport. "What did you mean about 'taking care' of that Rev Raptor?" Auri asked.

"Oh, I was thinking about sending Spectre around to patch it up." Kane answered distantly. "His 'traits' are the most suited to young Miranda's combat style and zoid…"

"All right Richter, what's going on?" Auri snapped, slipping her arm out from under his to glare at her husband, hand on her hips.

"Not right now Auri dear, I'm…"

"Don't feed me that crap mister. This is me, remember? Not one of your countless employees." Her molten eyes softened a bit. "I know you as well as you know yourself. Now spill it."

Sighing, Kane began to speak as the Hover Cargo lifted and turned away…

X-X-X-X-X-X

When the Blitz returned home, everyone was surprised to see two very familiar zoids standing outside the hanger doors. The two Genosaurers stood like ancient statues warding off evil, or welcoming the damned. The sight of them sent shivers up the spines of _Serenity's_ crew, and up a few of the Blitz's too.

But that chill was overshadowed by the knowledge of just whose zoids those were.

As the massive transport settled down, two figures walked over from underneath the blood red on black zoid, to stand just short of the forward lower hatch.

"Hey Derek, I'd of thought you'd be too busy to drop by!" Bit called as he stepped down from the Hover Cargo, before he turned back to the hatch, reaching a hand up. Leena however shooed it away, stepping down by herself. She did however grin at his gentlemanly gesture before sliding an arm round him, which he reciprocated.

"So I'm not allowed to drop in on my closest neighbours?" Derek Calisto joked, before his eyes wandered down to Leena's expanded waistline. "Not even to say congratulations?" He grinned.

Bit laughed heartily. "You're always welcome." He shook Derek's hand before turning to the second person. "Nice to see you again Captain Cortez."

"Just Cassandra Cortez now." Cassie said as she gently shook his hand. Bit noted just then that she was not in her uniform, like she had always been before. Now she was dressed in simple black pants and a military undershirt.

"What happened?" Leon asked as he & Sarah stepped over.

Cassie sighed. "After my little stunt in that battle with the Cybrids when they landed, the Imperial Army High Command was looking for someone to blame…"

"And they chose you?" Bit asked disbelievingly. "But if it wasn't for you, they would have lost that fight!"

"I know, but you don't understand the situation I was in." Cassie's shoulders slumped. "I was already in hot water over the whole Dark Spiner fiasco. And after General Boyd's death, I lost my main supporter in the High Command. And since the Major leading the 1st Division was a general's son, he could do no wrong." Cassie sighed in frustration, her anger and hurt clear.

"But, you stopped them! Hell, you saved thousands of lives!" Bit still could not quite understand.

"Bit, I disobeyed a direct order. That alone would have been enough for a severe reprimand." Cassie shrugged. "To be honest, I was getting fed up with the force anyway. So before they could hang me out to dry, I resigned."

"But, what about the Emperor?" Sarah asked. "Weren't you one of his favoured warriors?"

Cassie smiled sadly. "He's a great Emperor, really honourable, but had he interfered… it would have been against his own principles." She chuckled weakly. "Oh I didn't leave the forces completely. I'm still considered part of his Royal Guard." She brought a hand to her neck to lift the seal of the Guylos Emperor that hung there up so that the others could see. "I'm just on a, reserve list. But if he were to call, I'd respond immediately."

Leon nodded slowly. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well…" Cassie trailed off, glancing towards Derek, who simply nodded. "I originally came out here looking to see if Derek had a space in his company. But he, unfortunately, doesn't. So…" Brushing back a stray strand of her hair, she looked up at the Blitz, now all gathered there except Vega and Miranda.

"I was wondering… did you have a free slot?"

For a moment no one spoke, several in the Blitz looking at each other. Finally it was Bit who answered for them all.

"Did you think you would have to ask?" He said grinning. He held out his hand. "Welcome to the Blitz."

As the others crowded round Cassie, Stoller hung back a bit, trying hard to maintain his outwardly calm look. Inside however he was in shock. He had not expected this to happen! Things had been bad enough when she had been dropping in every couple of weeks! But now, with them both under the same roof all the time?

Not that he objected to her as a person. On the contrary, he found her an interesting subject. But he'd seen how the others had acted around them. THAT he could do without!

Smiling happily now, Cassie looked about. "Say, where's that young upstart genius Schubaltz gotten to?"

At Miranda's name the Blitz went quiet, looking apprehensive. Before Cassie could ask further the lower hatch of the Hover Cargo opened, to reveal the Fury… holding the damaged Rev Raptor in its fore-claws. The raptor's limbs, tail and head all hung limply, swaying slightly as the Fury walked slowly out the transport and into the base.

Cassie, her face a mask of shock, turned to regard the Blitz. "What happened?"

"Her zoid took a terrible beating in our battle today." Leon told her quietly. "She won her duel, but when she put the other zoid out, there was an accident. It appears that her upgrade package for the Rev Raptor is a little unstable. She was facing another Raptor which had her package installed."

At that moment Simon came out, pushing a wheelchair before him, in which Miranda sat. The young woman was still pale and unconscious.

Cassie instantly recognised Simon's demeanour as that of a doctor. "How is she?" She asked as the two of them reached the group.

"She's still unconscious, but her vitals are stable." Simon told her simply, seeing in this new woman a lot of Mal and Zoe. There won't be any lasting damage, aside from the hole through her shoulder blade. It's going to take a while for her to recover though."

"So you see, we're down a pilot." Bit stepped in. "And with Leena's state, we'll soon be down two."

"Watch it mister. I can still kick your ass!" Leena poked him in the side.

"I know you can, but I'm thinking about our child. And you know that you and your zoid draw a lot of fire…" Bit spoke quietly to Leena, bringing both his hands up to cup her cheeks. Leena nodded as Brad coughed.

"Might as well tell them now…" He muttered to Naomi, who looked like she was going to object, before speaking up. "Actually Bit, for a spell we might be down three."

"Another?" Steve asked, a spark dancing in his eyes. At the happy grin on both the Hunters faces, he swept them both into a hug. "Congratulations you two."

"Sounds like you've got yourselves a right little baby factory going on here." Mal commented as he and the rest of _Serenity_'s crew joined the gathering. Quickly he looked over the raven haired women before him. Of medium size and a slim build, at first glance she didn't look to dangerous. But the way she stood and spoke reminded him of Zoe, another slim warrior woman. His eyes glanced upwards to the blood red zoid she had been sat under with the other man. Both zoids looked lethal, with an air of menace about them that chilled the blood. If she was able to control something like that, then she had to be good.

"It does seem that way at times." Cassie agreed with him, running her eyes over and assessing this unknown man. Tallish, solid, with the rough and tumble air of a foot solider, but with a latent aura of a leader. She was quite able to see a man like this leading infantry to great acts of glory. His clothing was a little rough and simple, but certainly fit the man.

"Malcolm Reynolds." He said, holding out his hand. "Captain of _Serenity. _Nice to meet you Miss Cortez."

"Likewise. I was wondering what that oddly shaped ship was called." Cassie answered, accepting the handshake.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Far out across space the Cylon fleet hung over the dead world where Charybdis had been based. Each and every ship had finished the Cybrid refits, from the tiny Raiders all the way up to the massive Lucifer Class Command Ship. The corridors of the ships were almost deathly quiet now, as the centurions no longer prowled the decks, moving to stations throughout the ships. Only around the important point were there guards; the rest of the ship was watched by the ship itself.

Lucifer himself sat in the very centre of the command ship named after him, thoughts of victory racing throughout his neural matrix. Turning his chair slowly, he let his gaze pan across the holographic display that now hung level with his head, giving him a panoramic view of space around his ship.

"**So we are ready." **He tilted his head back to look up above him, at the short cylinder that hung over head. That was the central core of Charybdis, the Cybrid mind.

"**We are. All ships report ready for your orders. All Centurions and HERCs are loaded in their transport and all Raiders are ready for launch on your orders."** Charybdis replied, satisfaction faintly detectable in his tone. While Lucifer still had doubts about the Cybrid, he had to admit that the primitive AI had performed remarkably. Everything had been completed ahead of schedule.

What he didn't know was that Charybdis was truly loyal to the Cylon cause. A universe of perfection was the Holy Grail for the Cybrid, and the Cylons were perfection, in his view. It was logical that he would follow such a perfect vision.

"**Very well. Instruct the fleet to set course for the human's star system. We will wipe out the remains of the Colonials, and then push on to Earth itself."**

"**By your command."**

As one, the ships of the fleet began to move. Silently, darkly, and with lethal intent they set out across the stars… bound for Zi.

* * *

**Zeke: **On no... the Cylons are on their way!

**Teal'c: **It would appear that a great battle will be soon.

**Shadow: **Yes... (rubs hands/claws with glee) ...this should be glorious!

**DR: **Well don't get too excited yet. Their still a long way off ATM, its going to take a while for them to reach Zi. But you can bet there will be a really big fleet battle when they arrive! Now, all thouse who are reading this, please Read & Review! Next time, we learn just how advanced over the people of Zi the Colonials/Cylons are, the Colonials get a present, we have a little Simon/Kaylee moment, and then we kill two birds with one stone... Inara's past and her and Mal's... relationship (evil grin)

**Carter: **Will there be kissing?

**DR: **(stilling smilling) Maybe...

Wuh de tyen ah -/- Dear god in heaven


	34. Evaluations & Renewed Hope

**DR: **Welcome back people! Thankyou all for the lovely reviews this time! It makes me happy to see my hard work is appricated!

**O'Neill: **And a happy DR means he stops bugging us about our wedding! (has arm round Carter)

**DR: **Do you really think that I'll ever stop? (evil grin) Anyway, the first part of this chapter may require the engagement of that part of the brain needed to understand Carter

**Carter: **Hey, I'm not that bad!

**O'Neill: **Yes you are! But I still love you for it... (nuzzles her neck)

**DR: **And we have a little of that too at the end...

* * *

Chapter 34: Evaluations & Renewed Hope

"Now, I believe Richter Kane, head of Ultima Industries, has a report for all of us?"

Kane sighed as he stood up. As he did so, he looked about the room covertly. The report he and the other Chairman of the 'Big Three' were about to make was one that had been eagerly awaited by the worlds leaders. Now they were all gathered here in the Ancient City, which was considered to be as close to neutral ground as there was, to hear the findings.

The Helic President, the Guylos Emperor and the Chairman of the Zoid Battle Commission had all brought a number of advisors with them. Their top generals and aides, the men needed to put words into actions. Kane would have preferred a smaller group, but he understood the need for them.

The Colonials were represented by Major Apollo and Colonel Tigh, most likely there to gauge the reactions of the other nations rather than to learn anything new. They already knew what he was going to say, just by different scales.

Nodding to Christian as he sat down, Kane breathed deep before he began. "Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for attending. As chartered by your persons, I have devoted a large section of my company's research capabilities to understanding our new foes, the Cylons.

"Much like the Cybrids which we have faced before, the Cylons are a machine race, though they are built along more humanoid lines." Using the remote, Kane brought up a projection of a Cylon Centurion on the holo-plate in the centre of the large round table. "This is the standard unit used by them, known as Centurions. Thanks to our friends the Colonials…" Here he paused and nodded to the two of them. "… We have learned about the ranking systems and hierarchy of the Cylon Empire…"

"Excuse me, but while this is all very interesting, how do we fight them?" One older general in the Guylos contingent called out.

"Well, I was just about to come to the advantages they have over us." Kane replied, his tone quietening everyone. "And they are numerous.

"For starters, we ran a series of tests using samples of their ships and Centurions armour." He paused to swallow, a motion that drew attention and signalled that what he was about to say was not going to be good. "The armour alloys they used, while based on iron, are a whole new way of combining atoms. The result is a very strong, but lightweight alloy. From the data we have gathered, we have determined that the metal they use is almost twenty times stronger than forged iron."

Several sharp intakes of breath were the only sounds that broke the silence that fell after that statement. Looks of stunned shock and horror were plastered across the faces of nearly everyone gathered there. The Colonials didn't react, but then again they knew that already.

"No wonder our weapons were so ineffective against them…" One man breathed.

"Can we actually hurt them?" Another called.

"Yes, but as we saw during the attack on Guylos, most of our lighter weapons barely scratch them. To bring down their craft, we need to use heavy weapons."

"How heavy?"

Kane paused for a moment. "Sixty millimetre anti-zoid cannons, at the minimum. Heavier if possible. Pulsed laser weapons appear to work the best, but even an automatic cannon can punch through, just." He shrugged. "Personally, I wouldn't use anything less then a one-twenty mill."

"What about your weapons?" One Guylos general glared at Colonel Tigh. "Can't we use those?"

"I've already looked into that possibility." Kane stepped in apologetically. "Sadly, the differences in technology, while not insurmountable, are still fundamental. From my research, I believe that it would require at least a level three zoid – an Ultimate X –to handle the weaponry directly." Kane paused for a moment. "It may be possible to graft manned turrets to some of the larger and more powerful lower level zoids, with the zoid providing the power supply only. All targeting and operation would have to be done separately."

"So, the defence of the planet rests with our new 'friends'…" Kane swept the line of men, but was unable to locate the one who had muttered those words.

"Let's remain on topic here, not get divided by personal issues." Christian cut in before anyone could respond. He turned to regard Kane once more. "So, tell us the bad news."

"I'm afraid I have just bad and worse." Kane smiled sadly. "Thanks to the recovery of a Raider almost intact, we were able to test the performance of one of their cannons. The focusing lens is only fifty millimetres wide, and the whole cannon is barely three metres long. It's a remarkable piece of technology actually…"

"Kane…" Christian said gently, knowing how Richter could go on and on when he didn't want to cut to the chase. "What is the nominal power output?"

There was no way to say it gently. "We have calculated that the power output, for a single shot, is… five hundred gigawatts. Each Raider cannon salvo is a terawatt."

Stunned fear ran rampant throughout the faces of the generals and aides that were gathered there for that briefing. Kane could understand the shock. These men & women were used to talking about weapons power in terms of megawatts. To face weaponry that was more than two full orders of magnitude more powerful…

"And that's just their fighter weapons?" Christian asked, one of the few there who kept his face blank.

"Yes…" Kane nodded. "We don't have enough data for specifics, but we've estimated that the heaviest weapons those 'Attack Frigates' that the _Rosetta _faced were each rated at a little over two terawatts."

"And that pulsar thing?" One man half screeched.

Kane shook his head sadly. "I can't begin to even guess what that was capable of."

For several minutes no one spoke, numbed by the massive values that Kane had been throwing about. Just trying to think about such huge numbers defied them. Megawatts they understood, even a gigawatt… but a _Terawatt_!

It was Christian, predictably, who recovered first. "How do the Colonial's weapons stack up against them?"

Kane glanced down for a second, organising his notes. "They are not as powerful per size. The guns on their fighters are half the power, but only thirty millimetres wide. The heavy turbolasers on the battlestars, what the Colonials refer to as 'one-eighty milimetrons', which strangely is exactly one hundred and eighty millimetres…" At Christian's look, Kane backed up. "Those are one and a half terawatts each. Linked blasts are three. However we have noted that the Colonial weapons, while slightly less efficient than their Cylon counterparts, are capable of a higher rate of fire."

"So in a straight battle, the Cylons hit harder, but the Colonials hit faster…" Christian summed it up before turning to Tigh and Apollo. "Would you agree to that?"

Tigh nodded. "Yes. They used to be vastly more advanced than us, but during the course of the war we caught up. Our early ships were armed with rapid fire mass driver type weapons, and that precedent has affected all weapons since."

"Okay, so we can hurt them, but we'll have to focus fire to make a kill." Christian leaned forward, taking charge of the meeting once more as Richter sat back down. "Colonel Tigh, is it possible the Colonial fleet could lend the rest of us some spare weapons and mountings?"

Tigh nodded. "I'm sure we can provide you with something. From what I've seen of your manufacturing abilities, you have all the required materials to make your own, baring a few of the rarer ones which are only needed in small amounts."

"Okay, so we'll see about ringing the cities with AA defences… What else?" Christian turned his head to regard Mathew Schubaltz, the chairman of Schubaltz Inc. "Mr Schubaltz, please tell me you have some good news."

"I believe I do." The aging man stood up slowly. "As you all know, my company has been taking a close look at the Cybrid technologies, in particular their shielding abilities. We've also been analysing the data gathered during the battle." Christian noted with interest that both Tigh and Apollo were leaning forwards now.

"Given that both machine races were working together, it is a safe bet that the Cylons acquired their shields from the Cybrids. However, it appears that they have not perfected the exchange, since when compared with the Cybrid own shields, the ones around the ships were significantly weaker, on the order of twenty percent." He now grinned. "We took a good look at the technology, as well as studying the two zoids that the Backdraft modified." At this point he tipped his head to the young Emperor, who had allowed them do so.

"Although widespread application to zoids would be all but impossible, we believe that the larger, more powerful zoids can support a shield system similar to that used by the Backdraft."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but the shields used on those zoids relied on an array of generators studded across the outer armour of the zoid." One Helic general put in. "Surely that is a serious weakness?"

"Yes it is, however we can minimise the risks by placing the generators, at least one per facing, on sub plates and in crevices. An Ultimate X zoid however would only need a single large generator, much like the Cybrids themselves, to protect themselves. The power demand would be high, since the shields were not designed to protect something with as much range of motion as a zoid, but it can be done."

"What about our fighters and warships?" Apollo asked, speaking for the first time. The note of excitement was clear in his voice.

"I'm glad you asked that sir." Mathew Schubaltz said. "Since your ships don't alter their shape at all, the shield shell can be much tighter to the hull. We'd still need to used an array of projectors due to the sheer size of your warships, but only a couple of actual generators. We'd actually install more projectors than needed, to allow for redundancy. And we are confident that we can improve on the Cylons overall strength, as well as create a generator pack small enough to fit into your fighters."

Both the Colonials looked at each other, eyes wide. It was clear what they were thinking. "Colonel, this might be the final piece needed for the Mark III!" Apollo said quietly. The Mark III he flew had clearly been designed to house more internal equipment, but nothing had turned up. As such, there were several empty spaces within the fighter's hull.

"I agree Apollo. If there's even a hope of bringing more of our people home…" Tigh turned to regard the gathered group. "In return for the loan of our advanced weapons, the Colonial Fleet would like to request assistance with the refit of our ships, and the upgrading of our fighter squadrons."

Christian smiled. "I think we can all agree to that."

X-X-X-X-X-X

It was a couple hour's later that the meeting broke up, everyone knowing what had to be done. They all knew that the Cylons were coming. It was just a matter of when.

Kane was just snapping the briefcase he had brought shut when he felt a presence besides him. Looking up, he came face to face with Mathew Schubaltz. "Mr Schubaltz, what can I do for you?"

Mathew's eyes were haunted. "I understand you were there when my daughter was hurt… how is she? There's not been much on the news."

Kane smiled. "She's doing fine. Last I saw she was awake and demanding her laptop so she could find out what went wrong with her upgrade package."

Mathew smiled warmly. "Yes, that's Mir all right." His eyes tightened again as his smiled faded. "How bad was it?"

"I won't kid you, it looked pretty bad at first. Luckily she had a good doctor right there in seconds. He predicts a full recovery, given time."

"Yes, time…" Mathew looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's long past time I had a talk with her… about her life, and who she hangs with…"

Kane tilted his head to one side, slightly confused at Mathews tone. "You mean you disapprove of her being part of the Blitz Team?"

"Oh no, not that. No, I've heard that she's seeing Vega Obscura, the former Backdraft ace. Doesn't sit right…"

"Mr Schubaltz, Young Vega Obscura is one of the best pilots I know. He's got raw talent and skill, but he's got a big heart too. When your daughter was hurt, he was the first there to help. Don't you think it's time to let her live her life?"

Mathew sighed deeply. "You're likely right. Still…" And with that Mathew walked away, still looking a little unsure and distracted.

"Father's always have trouble with the man their daughter brings home." Christian's comment startling Kane for a moment, as he had not noticed him step up. "Fact of life."

X-X-X-X-X-X

At that moment, the two young people under discussion were sat talking on the roof of the Blitz Base, once more taking the time to do some stargazing. They weren't alone, as both Simon and Kaylee were also up there with them. While her arm was still in a sling, Miranda refused to be confined to her bed, despite Simon's protests. And so here she was, resting as comfortably as she could, while Vega slowly shifted the telescope about.

As he sat there, Simon's thoughts were centred on the young woman who was sitting under his arm. Kaylee's soft, well filled frame was much nicer to hold than the other women Simon had once socialised with… a lifetime ago it seemed. Those women had always been rake thin, so self conscious and so petty that at times Simon had wanted nothing more than to just scream.

Kaylee however was nothing of the sort. While she liked fancy clothes and looking good as much as the next girl, she didn't live for them. Where other, high class girls would lather themselves with makeup, Kaylee would be splattered with engine grease as she tinkered with some component. It still sometimes amazed him at how much she knew about machines and engines in particular.

Glancing down at her face, he smiled at the sight. Kaylee was resting her head on his chest, and her eyes were closed. A smile played at the corner of her full lips as she snuggled that little bit closer to him.

Looking up once more, he checked on his latest troublesome patient. Miranda was sitting besides Vega, her focus not on the stars but on the slim laptop computer that rested on her lap. Even with one arm in a sling, he could faintly hear the rapid clicking as her free right hand danced across the keys before her. The glow of the screen lit up her face in soft blues and greens, highlighting the look of fierce concentration on her face.

Vega pressed his eye closer to the eyepiece of the telescope before leaning back. "She's moving out." He said quietly.

"Huh? What?" Miranda's head snapped up.

"The _Rosetta._ She's moving under her own power again." Vega answered for her. Simon nodded, having heard about the attack the day before _Serenity _had arrived in the system, and how the small Colonial destroyer had been chewed up.

For his part, Simon was still having trouble understanding the Colonials and their beliefs. Their claims of a 'Tribe' of humans, having set out from their home world in a different direction to the rest of them, settling down on Earth seemed impossible for him to comprehend. Simon had never come across anything that suggested such a tale. As far as he knew, which was quite a bit, mankind had begun on Earth's soil, not on some distant planet.

But they believed it, and Simon always allowed others to have their own beliefs. Still, it was something that vexed him, and in a corner of his mind he turned the facts over and over, trying to find a way to reconcile the two fundamentally different view points.

However, that conundrum was not the central issue that dominated Simons mind. Not even River's strange turn when they had first got here, or even her mad fit just before that… thing had taken them through space.

No, it was the situation between himself and Kaylee, the mother of his first child, which was central to his thoughts at that time.

Vega leaned back in his seat, stretching, before glancing left and right. Miranda was once more focused on her laptop, her fingers flying as the diagrams of the Rev Raptor and her upgrade package shifted and paned rapidly. Vega could easily guess that she was feeling responsible for the accident, and was determined to find out where she went wrong.

On the other side… Vega grinned at the sight before him. Young Kaylee looked almost asleep, and very cute too. No wonder Simon was smitten. Vega had also seen how the others of her crew treated the young woman. Clearly she was special to all their hearts.

Simon at first glance seemed to be quite the cold fish, his face revealing very little. But in his eyes Vega could see the turmoil and passion for life that spun through the doctor. As he watched Simon glanced down at Kaylee again, his hand brushed her hair slowly.

Hearing a faint whine that sounded familiar, Vega looked once more through the scope. Almost filling the view he could see a Colonial shuttle craft, a squared off, box like ship that looked ungainly but flew quite well. And it was clear to the young zoid pilot that they were heading for the Blitz base.

X-X-X-X-X-X

By the time Sheba brought the shuttle to a gentle landing besides _Serenity _a small gathering of the Blitz and guests had assembled outside the main door. Since she had only just gotten off duty, Sheba had been planning on coming down to the planet. The fact that Cassiopeia also wanted to visit the Blitz Team was fine with her.

Truth be told, Sheba's desire to visit the Blitz had more to do with avoiding Apollo than anything else. While they had both maintained a professional relationship when everyone else was around, Sheba was barely hanging on each time. Her heart was breaking, and so she fled to the safety of the Blitz team, whose clear passion for each other and welcoming nature made her feel at home, safe.

A surprise late passenger was Illa, Adama's wife. She had come on board just before takeoff. When Sheba had asked why, Illa had told her that she wished to see the Blitz team herself. She hadn't argued with that.

As the three women stepped out of the shuttle, Sheba ran her eyes over those who had come out to greet them. Pierce Hemeros was the easiest to ID, as the combination of height and teal coloured hair made her rather striking. As ever, Jamie stood besides her, arm round the taller woman's waist.

She also noted that Inara was there, dressed in a much more conservative dress than before. Clearly she had dressed to impress when they first landed.

Lastly Leon and Sarah Toros stood together, little Leanne in her mother's arms. Just seeing their tight knit family caused a small spark of jealousy in Sheba's gut, though it was out shone by the warmth of their greetings.

"Sheba, Cassiopeia, welcome back." Leon called out, stepped out to shake their hands. Sheba noted that he used the Colonial greeting rather than the traditional Earth greeting. His eyes wandered to Illa, stood slightly behind the two of them. "And who's this?" He asked politely.

"Leon, may I introduce Illa, the wife of Adama."

It was amusing to see Leon's eyes widen a bit. "Adama as in your Fleet Commander Adama? The President of the Colonials?"

"That would be him." Illa smiled as she stepped up, running her eyes over the man before her. Solid, loyal, and trustworthy were the first things she picked out, with a deep wisdom and caring nature underneath.

As the three Colonials moved into the building, Cassiopeia moved to stand besides Inara. "Inara, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Trembling, Inara stepped into the room besides the door, turning to regard Cassiopeia as she closed the door. Inara's heart beat faster as the two women looked at each other. She knew what this was about. Question was whether the Colonial was going to tell her want she wanted, needed to hear…

"Inara, I'm had a good long look at that chemical sample you gave me." Unknown to both women, Mal stood outside once more, having seen them both enter. He was as curious as Inara as to the outcome.

"It's more advanced than anything else that your doctor supplied me. Makes me wonder how your people created it in the first place..." Cassiopeia looked away for a moment, clearly lost in thought, before she returned to the present.

"In any case, we've found the reasons for the side effects." She shuddered. "They were designed into the drug."

Both Mal and Inara were stunned at that information. Inara's hand shot to her mouth to stifle a gasp, while Mal's eyes widened before they narrowed. Trust the Alliance to deliberately create something like that!

"It is actually a binary drug, two separate chemicals interlinked together. The one does slow the aging of the human body, potentially tripling the human life span. That has no harmful effects in it, aside from being addictive. That one causes the addiction, but if you stopped taking it there would be no effects.

"It's the second chemical that causes the problems. That one does promote healing, but it does so by actually decreasing the lifetime of the cells in a human body. The cells expend all their energy growing and starting new growth before dieing. Without the other chemical, that effect spreads throughout the human body, causing the rapid aging." At this point Cassiopeia smiled.

"However, you'll be pleased to hear that we've found that certain chemicals in our possession adversely affect the second one. We've already worked how to administer them to you safely. Once in your bloodstream, they will break down the aging drug into harmless compounds. After that it will be a simple case of curing your addiction."

Inara smiled happily, fighting back tears. Seeing how she was on the verge of breaking down, Cassiopeia stepped forwards, encircling her in her arms. As the tears fell, Inara managed to whisper two words. "Thank you…"

Outside Mal pasted his hand over his eyes in relief. He hadn't been sure what he would have with Inara gone completely.

For a couple of minutes both women stood there, as Inara pulled herself back together. Finally they parted, Inara wiping away the last of her tears. She then looked at Cassiopeia. "I don't suppose…" Her voice and tone were reluctant. "…There is a way to make just the one…" She trailed off as Cassiopeia shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I understand where you're coming from with that, but from what we've gathered, the process that creates the one also creates the other. As I said they are interlinked, literally the atomic bonds are interlaced together. To separate them, you have to destroy one or the other. In the human body the anti-aging one breaks down, leaving the aging one. Sadly, we have yet to find a compound that only targets the aging chemical."

"I understand." Inara nodded. She had only asked because of her concern for others. "How soon before…"

"Give us a day or two to set things up. You'll have to come up to _Galactica _for both the treatment itself and the observation afterwards. The chemical we have to use is harmful to humans in large doses, so we have to carefully control everything. But don't worry, Doctor Salik is the best we have." Cassiopeia now smirked. "Though I expect your own young doctor would be interested in attending."

Inara gave a short laugh. "I can just see Simon's face…"

As Cassiopeia moved to open the door, Inara stayed behind to compose herself. Mal, having moved to the side when he heard someone approach the door, slipped in after Cassiopeia had stepped out, closing the door behind him. Wash, having been leaning against the wall across from Mal the entire time, smirked broadly. _'At last…'_

Inara's head shot up at the sound of the door closing, but she was even more surprised to see Mal standing before it. "Mal! I mean… what are you doing in here?"

"I heard everything Inara, both when we arrived here and just now." Mal told her as kindly as he could.

Inara's face fell as she felt tears well up in her eyes once more. "So now… you…"

"I understand now why you wanted a place on my boat." Mal continued, stepping closer. Seeing his boots stop just before her own feet, Inara looked up into his eyes. She felt a spark of surprise, and no small amount of hope, when she saw that his warm, brown eyes were not condemning, but softening.

"Mal, I'm sorry I didn't say anything… I just, didn't know who I could trust with something like this…"

"Believe me Inara, I understand." Mal said quietly. "I've had to fight off my own share of darkness." As he saw her head nod forwards again, he brought a hand up under her chin. Gently he lifted her face so that he could look into her eyes once more. The tears were beginning to run once more.

"You'll… we, will get through this Inara." He saw her eyes widen at his change of words… right before he dropped his head down onto hers, capturing her lips with his before she could utter a word.

* * *

**DR:** There, that's Mal and Inara together. Still have some way to go before I'm done with them, but that's a tale for another story.

**Fiona: **(sniffles) That was a sweet moment... both of them.

**Teal'c: **Indeed. DR does seem to have an fixation on creating quiet and romantic moments between the cast.

**DR: **Well, would you rather they were constantly attacking or bitching at each other? Or thatt things kept on geting worse? Don't worry, with me you're always asured of a happy ending. Now, all you reading this, please hit that little button below and leave a review! Signed, if possible, thnak you.


	35. First Looks, Deals & Mind Breaking

**DR: **Welcome back one and all! Have we got a line up for you all!

**Zeke: **Hell yea!

**Shadow: **(munching through tub of popcorn) So what do we see today?

**DR: **Well I don't what to give anything away... but we have a bit of reflection, some deal making, a few shocks... the usual.

**Zeke:** Cool! (dives his head into the bucket Shadow's holding and gets a mouthful of popcorn)

**Shadow: **Hey!

**DR: **Oh, one more thing before we start:

Taylor: Don't take this the wrong way, but you've mixed up your Cylons. I am NOT using the NuBSG, aka GINO (Galactica In Name Only) series. I am using the Original (and far superior in my opinion) 1978 Glen A Larson production. Then they didn't mess about with those silly 'Reserection Ships', nor were the Cylons low tech, sex-crazied, religious fanatics who somehow think that being human is better than being a machine(Who came up with that crazy idea?)

* * *

Chapter 35: First Looks, Deals & Mind Breaking

Next morning Mal strode into the cockpit of _Serenity_ with a spring in his step that almost no one in the crew had seen before. Only Zoe had seen Mal look so… happy, before. That was a long time ago, before the War. Before the battle of Serenity Valley.

River, sitting in her seat on the left-hand side of the bridge, frowned as he stood between the two stations, hands on hips as he gazed out into the new dawn. Mal had always tightly clamped down on his emotions, layered them underneath a ton of cynicism and mistrust. These traits were not part of his natural makeup, but more thrust upon him by a world that, in his experience, was cold and uncaring.

Not so this morning. Instead this hard, cold layer had broken, allowing light to shine forth. His mouth was twisted up at the corners, and he seemed to almost glow. River focused as much as she could on the controls before her, trying not to probe too deep.

She turned her eyes outwards, to were they could see the sliver plated zoid of Pierce's elegantly step out of the Blitz Team's hanger. The previous evening a message had come through from Christian himself, asking that the crew of _Serenity _come visit the Ancient City. He had a couple of matters that he needed to discuss with them. As the Blitz had no matches assigned for the next few days, both Jamie and Pierce were going along too, partly to show the way, and partly to get away for a bit. Jamie currently was standing behind River, watching his wife's zoid's as it stretched its wings, ready for take off.

"I wonder how it flies…" Wash muttered from near the front of the cockpit, his eyes glued to the gleaming zoid. It had been clear from the first moment he had seen it that it was a flyer, something that ran through his blood. Or had.

At that point the comm clicked. _"This is Galactica shuttle, we're ready for lift off."_ Sheba's voice came through strong and clear. She, Cassiopeia and Illa had stayed the night, and now where heading out themselves, swinging by to pick up Colonel Tigh and Apollo on the way.

Pierce's face appeared on the screen in front of the empty pilot's seat… Wash's seat. "I'm all set here. Ready when you are _Serenity."_

Mal turned to River. "You heard them little one. Take us up."

River's fingers flew across the controls, and the next second both engines on the transport fired up, the metal that made her up groaning a little as they fought against the planet's gravity. Smoothly the Firefly lifted up into the air, the four small and spindly legs retracting as she did so.

The Colonial shuttle was next off, lifting off so smoothly it didn't even disturb the dust. Despite looking like nothing more than a brick, it sailed through the air with ease.

Then Pierce took off, in stark contrast to the others. The zoid's wings arced up as the legs braced, then all three engines fired. With one strong down beat of the wings the zoid was airborne, slicing up into the air like a missile. Cutting across _Serenity_'s nose Pierce banked the Storm Sworder around, slipping a barrel roll in the middle of the turn as she did so.

Mal shook his head at her display. "That woman reminds me of Wash…" He trailed off, glancing once more at the empty seat. Jamie noticed the look, and decided to keep quiet. Wash watched Pierce's turn with interest, and wondered what it would be like to fly against her.

Together the three of them set off across Europa, bound for the Ancient City, Pierce leading the way. Sheba would have been able to find her way by herself, but it was easier just to follow the sliver zoid.

As they travelled, she allowed her eyes to roam across both her companions. The zoid, which had looked out of place on the ground, was clearly in its element now that it was airborne. The long wings at last held straight cut through the air with ease, while the reflections of clouds and the sun scudded across the sliver skin. Up front, the orange eyes gleamed brightly.

_Serenity _too looked far more graceful now that she was in flight. Her two wing mounted engines were folded out and aimed back, the yellow-orange tongues of exhaust licking at their ends. The sunlight played across the mottled skin, highlighting the sweeping curves. Despite looking a little beaten up and low tech, Sheba had to admit that it was a beautifully designed ship, with elegant lines. Idly she wondered what it would be capable of if upgraded to Colonial level.

Illa, sitting behind the warrior, was also watching the other two craft, but her mind was back on the gathering last night. The lush and comfortable furniture within the Blitz Team's home had been a pleasant discovery. Despite her misgivings from before, she found herself warming up to the people themselves, even the harder ones. Well, except for the man called Jayne, but then no really did. Even the rest of the ship's crew found him abrasive. Mal had commented though that Jayne, boorish and lewd though he was, could always be relied on in a fight. Looking him over, Illa had no problem believing that.

She had soon seen how each person had their own little quirks, but she accepted that as part of being human. What had been more startling was the huge cat that had emerged from underneath the large table shortly after she had sat down. Even the crew of _Serenity_ had been shocked at the sight of the massive feline, since it easily out massed any one of them. Maybe even any two.

Illa's racing heart however slowed down when she saw the huge cat roll over at Miranda's feet, purring loudly and deeply. Little Leanne had chortled in Sarah's arms, waving a hand towards the huge cat. Two soft golden eyes had wandered across everyone gathered there, before the tawny head had laid back on Leena's foot and the eyes had narrowed to slits. Naomi had actually slid down onto the floor to pet the furry head, her daughter Janet on her knee. When asked about the look in her eyes, Naomi had, slowly and with clear reluctance, told her about the time someone had kidnapped Janet. Angel, the liger, had tried to stop them, only to get shot for her efforts.

As the flight continued, Illa mulled over her son's words during his report on the first meeting with these people, and she decided he had been right. They were not bad people, just used to living on the fringes. Given time, they would fit in perfectly.

Thinking about Apollo caused Illa to once more recall the state between him and Sheba. She focused on the warrior, seeing past the cool, collected façade she was putting up. Illa had known the second she had seen Sheba yesterday when she had stepped on board the shuttle that things were not going well between them, and that it was breaking Sheba's heart. Cain also knew, and it was all she and Adama could do to prevent him from racing off and ripping Apollo apart. Despite all the scheming she had been doing with Starbuck, Cassie, Athena, Achilles and even Boomer when he was around, they still had not managed to figure out a way to get Apollo to put his past behind him.

Her musings were interrupted when Pierce's voice came over the comm. _"Okay, we need to gain a little altitude now…"_

The reason was clear up ahead. An imposing chain of mountains rose up ahead, their faces sharp. The swath of green in between them only reached up halfway, while their peaks were dusted with snow. As they got closer, Illa could see how there was almost no ways through, only a maze of sharp canyons, steep slopes and cliffs. It would have been almost impossible to find a route through that.

"_What's with the red road?"_

Mal's question caused them both to look about. It was Sheba who saw it first, and she pointed it out for Illa. Cutting right through the mountains was a single valley, straight as a laser beam. The sides were almost shear cliffs, rounding off at the base. A broad red road ran down the middle.

Sheba shivered. That had clearly not been made by nature. Pierce's tone, when she finally answered, confirmed it. _"It's a mark, left over from… a dark day in recent history."_ Clearly she didn't even like to think about that day.

"_Uh huh… so why red?"_

Pierce took even longer to answer this time. _"It's the ground up remains of a zoid. All zoids turn to stone when they die… don't ask me why though. The leaders of the city we're going to decided to use the zoids remains to create the road, as a final insult I guess."_

"_Wait… your saying that ONE zoid was the source of all that?" _Mal was clearly trying to understand how that could be. _"How big was this one?"_

"_It'll be easier just to show you." _Pierce answered as they past the last peak and entered the realm of the Ancient City.

Pierce brought them lower and slower as they started the last leg, the better for them to get a good look. At what a view it was! The green of the fields and woods stretched out on all sides, the blue of rivers winding throughout. Ahead, on the knee of a towering mountain, far taller than any other, a gleaming mass of white and bronze shone in the sun.

As they flew along the path of the single wide road that led to the city, more and more details emerged. Ring after ring of white stone battlements rose up, the gleam of bronze and water within. The whole city was a montage of green and white.

"_What is that?"_ Mal's voice was filled with alarm, causing both women to jump. Ahead both the Storm Sworder and _Serenity _were slowing, pulling up.

"_That, my friends, is the head of the zoid whose remains were used in that road you commented on." _Pierce's voice was chilled, with a very real note of fear underneath. Illa looked about for moment, wondering what they were talking about… and then she saw it. A half shriek escaped her throat as her blood froze.

Sitting just off to one side of the city was a massive red rock, but its shape was nothing natural. Even chipped, the harsh lines of the head could easily be made out. The open jaws were lined with massive teeth, and though the regions were the eyes should be were blank, it was all too easy to picture two blaring red eyes, glaring out at the world. Illa felt a shiver run down her spine.

The effect on Sheba however was even more pronounced, for as she gazed on the head of the Death Saurer, she felt a tiny thread of recognition. She had never seen anything like it before, but somehow there was something about it that felt familiar… painfully so.

On _Serenity_, River stood, her eyes locked on the monster's head. Mal, who felt a cold unlike he had ever felt before, turned to ask her to take them up and away… and then froze as he saw the terrified look on her face. It reminded him all too much of the look on her face just before they had been thrown across the 'verse.

"Hey, little one?" He asked gently, edging towards the controls. River took no notice, her eyes wide as she trembled.

Not even Jamie and Pierce could look at the Death Saurer's head and not be unaffected. Although the monster was dead, they both felt death's touch on their souls. The Storm Sworder itself was uneasy, the controls twitching. Emitting a harsh cry, the zoid beat its wings once and began to climb again.

Slowly the other two lifted as well, Mal guiding _Serenity _as River was too far gone to do anything. Sheba found that her hands were shaking, and nothing she could do stopped them.

High above them, watching, the great dragon zoid Mnementh sat back on his haunches. He could sense the fear and terror that pounded off them all, and he understood. He had faced down the monster but even he, as wise & powerful as he was, still felt fear. Only the dead felt no fear.

Gingerly both _Serenity _& the Colonial shuttle settled down on the landing field on the fifth level, while Pierce was directed to the zoid hanger on the top level. A show of respect for her efforts during The Siege.

As they were driven from the field to the gatehouse, Sheba couldn't stop shivering. Her mind was still on that monstrous head. River too was still badly affected. She sat besides Simon, shivering and whimpering. Indeed, she had been so bad he had to carry her out. Both he and Cassiopeia had looked her over, but they could find nothing wrong.

When they reached the fountain in the centre of the top level Christian was waiting for them. "Welcome." He called, standing up to greet them all. As they stepped out of the carts, they noted that Apollo and Tigh were sitting nearby.

"I trust you all had a pleasant trip?"

"It was fine…" Pierce answered.

"You showed them the DS didn't you?" Christian's tone was a little sad, a little questioning. Pierce just nodded in response.

"DS?" Mal asked, not sure that he really wanted to know the answer to his question.

Christian took a deep breath. "Short for… Death Saurer." The very air seemed to chill as he spoke those two words.

Mal shivered. Yep, he shouldn't have asked that question!

Pushing past the chill, Mal squared his shoulders. "So… what is it you wanted to talk to us about?"

Christian too seemed pleased at the change of topic. "Blunt and to the point. I like that." He smiled. "Captain Reynolds, I understand you transport cargo for living."

"Mostly, whenever we can get it."

"Do you also move people between worlds?"

"Those who are paying." Mal cocked his head to one side. "Why, you got a job for us?"

"Well, not me per se, but rather the Colonials do." Christian waved his hand towards Tigh & Apollo. "They have a lot of people that need to get from their ships down onto the surface, as well as whatever gear they managed to salvage after the destruction of their homes. Their own shuttles are working as fast as they can, but things are going slowly. Plus, there is the fuel problem."

Mal nodded, seeing where this was going. "And you think I can do a better job?"

"It's what your ship was built for. Moving cargo and people about." Christian countered. "Their shuttles, while good for what they were built for, are not the best suited for this role."

Mal frowned slightly, thinking it over. "And what do we get in return?"

"How about a full upgrade package for your ship, taking her up to Colonial level?"

Mal's eye snapped open at that, as did Kaylee's. Her jaw also dropped a bit as she thought about all the possibilities.

"You serious?"

"Completely." Tigh answered Mal's question as he and Apollo stepped over. "The plan is that while you shuttle our people to the surface, we'll perform detailed scans of your ship, build up a profile of her abilities. Then, when you're done, we can strip her down and rebuild from the frame up."

Mal frowned at that, the thought of his ship being striped completely a little distasteful. But he had seen the capabilities of the Colonials ships, and it was far in advance of anything he had ever seen before.

"Just imagine it Captain. Being able to make a trip in two days what it used to take you two weeks. Surely that would be worth it."

"Yes… it would." Mal muttered. "But what of the ship herself? Would she remain the same?"

Tigh nodded. "I know what you mean Captain. Every ship has a soul. I give you my word as a warrior that nothing we do will alter the ship's heart. You can get to approve everything we do to her. If you don't like something, them we won't."

"If required, I'm sure I can put together an alternate deal." Christian chipped in.

"And one other thing Captain. We have plans for the system. If you do this, there is a greater chance of more work in the future."

That clinched it for Mal. Ever since he had bought the ship, he had been looking for work, never truly knowing where the next job would come from. He might have worked for the Alliance, despite his distaste for them, had they offered a fair deal. But never had he been able to plan ahead that much. The prospect of regular work, an indefinite contract…

"I get to pick and chose what I move and where?"

"Of course."

Mal nodded. "Then you've got yourself a deal." Mal offered his hand, and Tigh shook it Colonial fashion. Mal, although a little surprised, took it in stride.

"I'll look forward to your first visit to the _Galactica_." Tigh told Mal. "Speaking of which, we'd best get back Apollo."

"Understood Colonel. Sheba…" Apollo trailed off however as he at last saw Sheba's face. Fear was still clinging onto her as she rubbed her arms. Rapidly he stepped closer. "Lords Sheba, you all right?"

"I don't know what's wrong with her Apollo." Cassiopeia told him. "She's been like this ever since we saw…" She trailed off for a moment. "…That, head, outside the walls."

Apollo felt a shiver run up his spine as he nodded. He too had seen it, and it had sparked a sense of familiarity with him too. He however had dismissed and pushed it aside. He regarded Sheba once more. "Come on Sheba, pull yourself together. It's just a lump of rock."

A micron after he said that, he realised that was the worst thing he could say. Everyone around looked sharply at him, aside from River who was too far gone to even notice. But even worse was Sheba's reaction. She slowly lifted her head to glare at him, a glare that tore his heart apart. Shrugging out of Cassiopeia's grip she stood up straight.

"Catch the next shuttle home Apollo, since your not travelling with me!" She snarled before turning sharply and stalking off.

The only sound that broke the silence that fell after that was her footfalls. And the slap of skin on skin as Christian clapped his forehead in his hand.

Apollo, feeling worse than he ever had done in the past, even after the deaths of his brother or Serina, slowly turned and walked away, his eyes not seeing where he was walking.

"You rutting fool…" Jayne commented to the warriors shrinking back.

Mal, thinking the same thing, decided that it was time he had a word with the Colonial. He had already talked with Leon & Cassiopeia, and they were all in agreement. The problem lay firmly with Apollo. Mal hadn't commented at the time, but he suspected that he knew the root of the problem. It was one he was uncomfortably familiar with.

Deciding that right now was the wrong time to talk with Apollo, he turned to face Christian once more. "So, what else did you have to discuss with us?"

Shaking himself, Christian turned to face him. "A couple more things, concerning your crew."

"Oh?" Mal asked, his arms folding across his chest.

Christian looked towards River, still sat in the cart trembling. "I think we can help her."

Simon jumped forwards at that. "You can?"

Christian nodded. "I think so. After you told me what had been done to her I pulled up all the data I could find on brain damage and other, related research. After a lot of digging, I think we can fix the damage."

"You can't 'fix' this!" Simon countered. "They ripped her brain apart. How can you fix something like that? She can never be fully healed since they totally removed a section of her brain. Not just damaged, totally destroyed. You can't replace what they took!"

"Normally, no. Not until the Cybrids that is. That's how they got their name actually. Cybernetic-Hybrid. An off shoot of the development was to – hopefully - develop a computer chip that could be implanted into the brain to replace damaged or destroyed tissue. It had been done in the past, with limited success."

"But… I thought you said that all that technology was lost when the Cybrids rebelled on Earth?" Jamie asked.

Mal and the others looked confused at his words. The Blitz had mentioned the Cybrids to them before, but this was the first time they had heard of the Cybrid revolt.

"Most of it was. They used a computer virus buried in a hidden server to spread across the world to every computer hooked up to the Internet. It targeted and erased any data that contained even a link to HERC and Cybrid technology." Christian smirked. "Luckily, not all the computers were hooked up. We lost almost ninety percent of the data, including all the data required for Cybrid production. Not that we would ever use them again. But some of the lower level data escaped, including the research into the neural implants.

"However, that data alone is not enough. The very nature of the human brain makes any attempt to replace a lost section impossible. Until you add in another element. Something to bridge the gap between the biological and the technological."

Everyone frowned, trying to figure out what he meant. But then Jamie saw Mnementh's snout drop down behind Christian, and he gasped. "The zoids!"

"Yes. Organoids to be precise." Christian nodded. "With a little luck, an implant can be fashioned that will restore the lost portions of her mind."

Simon was so stunned he had to take a seat. This idea seemed crazy, insane even! To combine two totally different sources of technology and patch it into a human brain… for anyone but his sister, he would never have considered it.

"But… what about the psychological damage?" He asked. "Just repairing her brain won't heal her!"

"That's where my zoid comes in." Christian gestured over his shoulder, and the crew of _Serenity_ gasped as they got their first look at the colossal dragon zoid. He towered over them all, his head brought down so that they didn't have to crane their necks to see him eye to eye. Although it should have been impossible, Pierce would have sworn that the titan was smiling.

"He's been very curious about young River, ever since she tried to grapple with him mind to mind. He thinks that he can teach her a thing or two about her talents, and just maybe help her deal with it all."

"You saying he could make her sane?" Jayne asked, not believing a word of it.

"Pretty much. At the very least he can teach her to control her power, how to turn it on & off at will, and how to stop herself from reading people when she doesn't want to."

Simon was still unconvinced, reluctant to put his darling little sister's fate in the hands of a giant metal dragon. "I don't know…"

"I'll do it."

Those three words, so softly spoken that it was barely above a whisper, stunned everyone, especially Simon. He spun round to look at River, whose eyes were open once more and looking back at him.

"Mei-mei, you don't…"

"Simon, I have to do this." River's words cut him off. "I can't go on like this, hearing every thought, every feeling, every drive of those around me! I've tried to block it out, but it's getting too much. And you know, just as well as I, what lurks in my mind." She shivered, as did everyone else at the tone of her voice.

…_**Trust her Simon Tam. She believes it will work. As do I. You have to let her grow up at some point…**_

Simon spun round once more to stare at the huge dragon zoid, for that was the only one who could have done that. Those two bright blue eyes gazed back, but somehow they were not threatening, despite the sharp triangular shape and their size.

Slowly Simon relented. "If you think it's the only way River…"

"I do."

"Well then… that it?" Mal asked, wondering how much more he could take.

"There is one more thing." Christian looked at Zoe for a second, as if in apology. "I've heard that your pilot, a man called Wash, died recently. Could you tell me what he looked like?"

Zoe drew in a sharp breath, and for a long moment it seemed she would attack him then and there. But then Mnementh brought his head closer, hovering just behind Christian's shoulder, and that seemed to stop her. Mal saw her sizing the huge dragon up, before the fight faded from her eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" Mal asked, wondering where that question came from, and if Christian had a death wish.

"Humour me." Was his short reply.

Mal sighed. "Medium height, sandy blond hair that never lay flat… blue eyes that gave him a good puppy dog look. Always wore Hawaii shirts. Not too muscular, kind of skinny really."

Mal frowned as Christian nodded. "Thought so…"

"And what the goram do you mean by that?" Jayne snarled.

Christian looked to the left of the group, to an empty space at the end of the cart. "Just that it appears your former pilot is still here. As a ghost."

* * *

**DR: **Cue stunned silence! Now we can resolve the Wash issuse! And in the next few chapters we will not only do that, but also the whole Sheba/Apollo thing.

**O'Neill: **But not without a fright first...

**DR: **Don't give it away! I want the readers to be surprised!

**Van: **And remember, don't forget to review!

Mei-mei -/- little sister


	36. Rekindled Hope & Realisation

**DR: **Okay people buckle in and hnag tight, because we are going to have a major cliffhanger at the end of this one!

**Zeke: **Giving advance warning? That's not like you...

**DR: **I'm feeling nice today okay?

**O'Neill: **And this is where we find out how that Wash guy is restored?

**Carter: **And does Apollo get over his dead wife?

**DR: **Both those and more...

* * *

Chapter 36: Rekindled Hope & Realisation

After a comment like that, what could one say? The entire crew of _Serenity,_ as well as Tigh, Illa, Cassiopeia, Jamie and Pierce, were all stunned. How could he say such a thing? Hadn't they already gone through enough?

River & Wash too were stunned, but not in quite the same way as everyone else. They were stunned that this man could see him. Oddly, it was Wash himself that first recovered. "You… you can see me?"

"Yes, and hear you." Christian answered what appeared to be empty air to the rest. "Actually, that's not quite true. Mnementh is the one who can see you. And he is feeding me the same data." Over his shoulder the huge dragon rumbled happily in his throat.

Jayne barked into laughter. "Oh man, this guy's crazier than crazy girl here!"

His laughter was stilled when Mnementh's head rushed forwards a fraction, stopping just before Jayne. The big merc saw his reflection in the golden teeth, each one as big as his arm, and wisely fell silent.

"It's true. He's been with us for ages now." River stated.

Simon whirled round to face River. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought I was going crazy again…" Her downcast face and tone showed how much she feared that.

"Oh mei-mei…" Simon wrapped her in his arms.

Wash, standing to the side, was trying hard to maintain his calm. Everything was going to fast! Then he remembered something someone once said to him…

'…_there will come a chance for you to be reborn.'_

"Is this what you meant John, is now my chance?" He yelled at the open sky. Nothing came back.

"Who is John?"

Wash looked at Christian. "John's the guy who did this! Said I would have a chance to be 'reborn' if I hung around like this!" He waved his hand in front of Jayne's face. Jayne didn't react.

Christian nodded. "Well, whoever he is. He's right."

Mal was now thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about? Who are you talking too?"

"I'm talking to Wash. Despite you being unable to see or hear him, the same is not true of him." Christian frowned, clasping his jaw between thumb and forefinger of one hand. "Hmm… it might just work… as long as…" He looked sharply at Simon. "Do you keep blood samples or DNA records of everyone on your ship?"

"Huh? Oh no… never had the equipment for that." Simon shook his head.

"Hmm… then we'll have to try the old fashioned way…" Christian sighed.

"Just what are you talking about now?" Mal demanded.

"We have the technology to rapidly grow a living creature from a sample of DNA. That's how so many creatures and plants of Earth origin on this planet arrived, as strands of DNA. We never used it to grow humans before, due to the moral and ethical issues. However…" Christian's eyes twinkled with a shifty look. "I think I can arrange for an 'experiment'."

"What do you need?" Zoe spoke up at last, stunning the rest of the crew with the determination in her voice. She was actually buying this?

"A sample of his DNA. So anything that would have traces of him… a strand of hair would be best, a sample of blood…"

Zoe nodded before she took off, striding rapidly back towards _Serenity_. Mal sighed before setting off after her.

X-X-X-X-X-X

By the time Mal caught up with Zoe, she was already tearing her bunk apart. As he approached the entryway, Mal could hear the crashing from within, as she turned the entire cabin upside down.

"Zoe!" He called before starting down the ladder. "Zoe, will you just…"

"Not now Sir!" She snapped, catching him off guard as another pillow flew across the room. Mal had to take a few seconds to recover from that. He took the opportunity to glance room the cabin. Clothes were scattered all over the place, and the bed was a mess. One of the cupboards was open, and he could every one of Wash's shirts hung up in one long line. Many looked like Zoe had rifled through them rapidly and angrily.

"Zoe, think about this for a sec. You don't know that this guy can actually do what he says! He could be spinning a whole load of…"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Zoe thundered, at last facing Mal. Her glare made him take a step back. He had seen her angry in the past, fortunately not at him. This time he was not as lucky.

"Listen good sir, 'cause I'm not going to repeat myself." She slowly stalked over. As she did so, Mal noted the mass of plastic toy dinosaurs that now littered the bed. Mal had never realised just how many Wash had collected over the years. _'He would have loved this planet…' _He thought sadly. He refocused on his first mate and long time friend… who was also Wash's widow.

"Sir, I don't care about who they are, or what they say. I want my husband back, and I will do anything to get him back. You understand Sir?" Mal found himself pressing up against the bulkhead as he nodded. He, Malcolm Reynolds, the man who had not wilted underneath Niska's torture, who stood up to governments, was scared by one woman!

Then again, it was Zoe.

"As long as there is a breath left in me, I will take any chance of getting Wash back, do you understand me?" Mal nodded again as one of her hands came to grip the ladder that led out of the cabin. He noted in her other hand she gripped a comb with enough force that he expected it to shatter. Caught in the teeth he saw sandy-blond hair.

"Maybe you can move on after a loss, but I can't. So I will do whatever it takes to get him back." And with that Zoe mounted the ladder and rapidly climbed up.

Once her footfalls had faded, Mal allowed himself to breath again.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Christian had just informed the rest of the crew about what lay on the fifth level when Zoe stormed up. The rest of the crew backed away, seeing the dire threat in her eyes. Christian himself didn't move, nor did he even react. Externally.

Internally, he rocked back on his heals a little.

Standing before him, Zoe brought up the comb he had been hold, pushing it right into his face. "Here's your sample." She ground out through gritted teeth. "Now bring my husband back."

Nodding simply, Christian gently took the comb from her grasp. Turning it over in his hands, he nodded as he inspected it. "Yes, this should work." He looked up at the dark skinned warrior woman. "Please follow me."

He turned away and began to stride to the buildings that were hidden behind a high hedge, Zoe right besides him. For a long moment none of the others moved, so terrified had they been. They had never seen Zoe like that before. Even when she had been fighting the Reavers right after Wash was killed, she hadn't been anything else but her cool, calm, collected self. Jayne thought he might have seen something when she was stabbing the one, but he couldn't be sure, as she had been moving too quickly. Besides, he had other things on his mind at the time.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Apollo was still sitting where he had slumped down centares before. He had not paid any mind to where he was going, he had just walked and walked until he ran out of path. He had wandered up a long, winding path to the crest of one outcropping of rock. Around him small trees and low plants rustled in the breeze, while spread out before him was the whole city and the plains that stretched all the way to the distant mountains.

Shortly after he had sat down there, his feet over the edge of the rock, the shuttle had lifted off bound for _Galactica_. He had barely flinched. Apollo was deaf to the world as he tried to sort out the mess that filled his heart and his head. Again and again that last look Sheba had given him flared up in his minds eye. And each time it drove a dagger deeper in.

Apollo felt retched. Nothing he could think of could help him drag himself out the depression he had fallen into. One thought kept spinning around in his head. _'You've failed her, and now you've failed yourself…' _Slowly his head tipped forwards, gazing down the sheer fall to the city below.

That was how Mal found him, after making his way up after him. He had asked at the two small cottages he had past if they had seen him go past. Both times the people who answered the door had stunned him. The first had been a very pale skinned woman with crimson eyes, warm and caring. She had directed him on upwards, saying that she had noted the Colonial walk past as if in a daze.

The second time a man had answered, and Mal had fought down the instinct to back away, for this man had a dark air to him. His face was lined with harshness, and his dark eyes seemed to brood. The red tattoo on his cheek just added to the dark nature about him. He had simply pointed further up the mountain.

And so Mal had climbed and climbed. With Zoe on the verge of a warpath, and with nothing else to stop him, he had decided it was time he talked with Apollo. Last he saw the rest of the crew were fragmenting, Zoe going along with Christian to see about getting Wash back, while everyone else had drifted back to the lower level. Simon at first had been going to follow Zoe, but Kaylee had all but dragged him along with her. Jamie & Pierce had slipped off on their own accord, likely looking for some quiet spot for themselves.

Mal sighed as he considered Apollo, taking the moment to get his breath back. Even from behind, it was clear that Apollo was not doing so good. He could also see how he was sitting, and that set off warning bells. He didn't know it, but Mnementh was also watching Apollo from the other side of the plateau, his blue eyes narrowed. **_…Don't you even THINK about jumping…_**

Slowly, gingerly, Mal eased himself forwards to the edge of the cliff. Glancing over the lip, he had to shut his eyes for a moment. _'Wuh de ma, that's a long down…'_

After a moment, Mal sat himself down next to the Colonial, though he kept his legs firmly on the rock. "Guess you're not feeling too good right now huh?"

For a long moment it seemed Apollo would not respond, but then at last he spoke. "You have no idea how I feel…"

"Oh, I know far too well…" Mal sighed. Something in his tone made Apollo turn his head to look at him.

"Let me tell you about the last battle of our war. The Battle of Serenity Valley." Mal's eyes glazed over as he looked back all those years.

"The Alliance had pushed us Browncoats all the way to Hera. Hera had been one of the leading planets that opposed the Alliance taking control of everything, so if we lost Hera, we would lose the war.

"It all came down to this one tiny, insignificant valley; Insignificant except for the simple fact that it was the only route that heavy armour could use to move from one side of a low mountain range to the other. Our pilots were better then theirs, so they couldn't airlift them across." To Apollo watching, it was blindingly clear that just telling him this was causing Malcolm a whole load of heart ache. But to his credit he pressed on.

"The Alliance stated that they would waltz through Serenity Valley, that we would be crushed under their mighty foot. Instead we choked them with those words. We held that valley against their entire war effort for more than five weeks. Early on it looked bad, since the Alliance were targeting our leaders.

"At the beginning I commanded a single platoon of thirty troops, Zoe included. Within a week, I had been promoted from a Sergeant to a Brevet Captain, since so many officers had fallen. I had two thousand men following me by then.

"After another four weeks, the Alliance had gained only a few feet of ground. Then came the fateful day." Mal's face darkened, and Apollo just knew that it had been bad.

"I heard the rumble of engines, and I thought that it would our pilots, our 'angels', coming in to strafe those purple bellies and give us the cover we needed. But then I was told that 'Command' had called them off. Said it was 'too hot'. And then the final line… telling us to lay down arms." Mal's eyes closed.

"I'll never forget the sight of those Alliance assault craft landing out in 'their' plain. I think at that point I realised that we had lost. However, we kept on fighting for a cause that 'Command' had already given up on.

"After the Alliance troops pulled back, we heard over the radio that both sides were negotiating peace. We expected to be evaced. But they didn't come." Mal grimaced.

"There were four hundred and forty-seven of us still there when the fighting stopped. Both sides, theirs and ours, left us there while they 'negotiated'. They left us there, the sick and the dieing, surrounded by the bodies of our friends, of over half a million men and women dead.

"Each night we'd lose a few more. Men would just go to sleep and never wake up. The Med ships came after a week. A whole week." Mal now opened his eyes again and looked at Apollo, the haunted look clear.

"There were only one hundred and fifty-two of us left by then."

Apollo felt numb within, struggling to understand what Mal was telling him. To hold your ground for so long, against a force that clearly was far superior was nothing new to him. The Colonial Military had done that against the Cylons. But to be left behind to die by _your own side_…

"I lost a lot in that Valley. I lost my faith in God, my trust of my fellow man… I shut down, tuned it all out and focused only on getting by. I've been where you're going Major, and trust me you don't want to walk where I've walked. Nothing good comes of it." Mal sighed deeply.

"I almost lost my last chance of happiness because of it. Ever since I've never been able to trust anything or anybody. I kept everyone at arms length, to stop myself getting hurt once more. Thing is, it doesn't work. You only end up hurting those around you… and yourself.

"Tell me, do you want to break Sheba's heart?"

Apollo jumped at the sudden question. "No, of course not."

"Well, you're doing a mighty fine job of it at the moment. She loves you, but it's not going to last. Sooner or later she is going to give up on you. And that will break her. Do you want to see her with another man, one who she doesn't actually love?"

Apollo's aghast expression told Mal everything he needed to know.

"Then you have to do something, before it's too late."

Apollo sighed. "But… I can't. I mean… I fell in love once before… and…"

"I know Major, and I guess you've heard this a hundred times by now, but it's time to move on. Life is too short." Mal frowned. "You know, I've been told how your wife died, but I've not been told about her as a person. Mind telling me?"

Apollo sat there for a long moment, struggling to find words. "Serina was… beautiful. Highly intelligent. I mean… she had this rare elegance and beauty that stood out from everything around her…" Apollo trailed off.

Mal shook his head. "That's how she looked. Tell me about _her_."

"Well… uh…" Apollo's eyes darted about, frantic as he realised that he _couldn't_ picture Serina! He could see her face, her smile, but after that… it was all too hazy.

"From what I've heard, you two met under intense circumstances, and that always brings people together. Who suggested marriage?"

"She did." Apollo admitted. "In fact she pushed for it. I said we should wait, but she was adamant at not waiting, that there was no time."

Mal frowned. That sounded like something someone who knew they were dieing would say. "Did she start acting oddly before she pushed?"

Apollo thought back, thinking hard. "She _had _been down to see doctor Salik shortly before. Seemed a little down. I didn't think much on it, since we had a crisis on our hands at the time…" Apollo saw the look on Mal's face. "No…"

"Think about it. Maybe she was dieing, and wanted to spend her last days happy?" Mal shrugged. "We'll likely never know. But tell me this: If she had been dieing already, would she have wanted you to grieve for her the rest of your life, never to be happy again, after she had gone?"

Apollo sat there rock still, turning Mal's words over in his mind. Now that he thought about it, they did make sense. If she _had _been dieing even then, it would have explained how she had been so eager for them to be married, since then her son would have been safe after she was gone. Apollo remembered how devoted to Boxey she had been. Even when she lay dieing in the Life Centre, she had been more concerned about Boxey than herself. What if she had been trying to send him a message, tell him something?

"Do you love Sheba?"

It took a moment for Apollo to answer Mal's simple question.

"Yes… yes I do."

"Then act on that love, before it's too late."

Setting his heart, Apollo began to get up…

The ledge that Apollo was resting his foot on had a deep crack near the cliff face. Over the years that crack had gotten wider and deeper, until there was barely anything holding in on. However, there was still enough material there for the ledge to remain attached for several more years. At least, as long as the load didn't increase.

As Apollo began to get up, he applied pressure on that foot, and onto that ledge…

Mal too was getting up when he heard a sharp crack. Spinning, he saw Apollo flop down on to the top of the cliff, his legs hanging over the edge… and he was sliding over!

Diving forwards, Mal locked his hand round Apollo's wrist just before the Colonial fully fell over the edge. With his free hand Apollo tried to find a grip on the lip, but the soil there was thin and dry. The lip crumbled under his frantic fingers.

Mnementh had reared back sharply when the flare of panic had gone up in both men's minds. He had been listening in throughout the conversation, monitoring Mal's progress. He had begun to relax when the ledge broke under Apollo. Bellowing in alarm, he leapt forth, his wings snapping open in an instant.

Deep within the medical complex Christian's head snapped up, his eyes going wide. Zoe looked startled at his motion, but then she frowned as he turned and ran out of the chamber. Puzzled, she followed.

In their little cottage, Fiona gasped as she and Van both heard Mnementh's bellow, causing the cup she held to slip from her hand. "Van! You need to…" But Van was already in motion, tearing out of their home despite only being half dressed. As he turned up the path, he was not surprised to see Raven exit his home and join him as they both raced to help.

Mal brought his other arm up to grip Apollo's bicep, trying to pull him back up. For a second it looked like he was going to do it when Apollo's free hand got a grip on a small stunted tree that grew near the lip…

With a shower of dirt and stones the lip broke apart, the tree breaking free. With a jolt that winded both men they slid forwards, until Mal found his head and shoulders hanging over the side. His arms felt like they were being wrenched out of their sockets trying to support Apollo, who hung freely below. He tried to find purchase on the cliff face, but the smooth, shear rock provided no traction.

The tree that Apollo had taken hold of, and subsequently let go, continued to fall, plummeting for the outer ring of the city. Mal tried not to watch, but it was growing so small that he lost sight of it… until it hit the ground far, far below. An explosion of green and brown as the tree shattered on impact with the hard stone underneath.

Apollo too had seen the impact, and he turned his head to look up at Mal. The strain of holding the Colonial up was clear on his face.

"Give me your other hand!" Mal yelled.

Apollo tried to swing his other arm up, but the motion caused them both to slide that bit further out.

The pair of them looking into the others eyes, and they saw fear. Apollo, naturally, had the fear of death in his eyes, but there was also the fear of never seeing Sheba again, not before he told her how he felt.

Mal, on his behalf, was afraid of being dragged over, which was a very real prospect now as not only was his shoulders hanging over the side, but also the ground he rested on was sloped towards the edge. But besides that, Mal had a deep fear of failing a good man… again.

Kaylee was the first one of the crew out of the museum. They had all heard the dragon zoid's roar of alarm, even within. But even without the dragon's voice, River's sudden panic attack would have alerted them. Looking about along with everyone else, she couldn't see the problem. The sky was clear, the sun shining brightly…

"Oh NO!" She cried, catching sight of the two tiny figures at the edge of the cliff. Simon wrapped her in his free arm; his other arm was around River. Besides them Inara shrieked as she too saw what was happening. She didn't know which one was which: no one could at that distance. But she did know that Mal was one of them.

Up on the cliff, Mal felt his grip on Apollo slipping. It was no good, his arm muscles just couldn't hold on much longer! Faintly he could hear the sounds of booted feet hitting gravel, people running up the path he had walked up a short while ago. But he wasn't sure he could hold on long enough…

His left hand slipped on the leather coat Apollo wore, and he dropped a little more. In the vice like grip they had on each others' hand, Mal could feel Apollo's grip failing. Sweat was building up as he tried to hold on just a little longer. The foot steps were almost…

Suddenly both their grips failed, and Apollo began to fall…

* * *

**others:**...

**DR: **I did warn you all! Next time: Will Apollo live?

**Zeke: **Of course he will! You never kill a major 'good' character off!

**DR: **Thank you for that blindingly obvious observation Zeke. Now... please read & review people! Be gentle...


	37. Rescue, Approach and Resolve

**DR: **Hey, I know that this is against my normal update timetable, but as I'm in such a good mood as of late (hence the warning last chapter), and you've all left reviews, I've decied to let you have the next chapter now!

**Fiona:** You really are a big softy arn't you?

**Carter: **Of course he is. Why else would he have so many of us finally hitching up with our true loves?

**DR: **Yep, Hopeless Romantics 'R Us, that's me. (grins) Now, lets let Apollo out of the limbo we left him in...

* * *

Chapter 37: Rescue, Approach and Resolve

Mal yelled out as Apollo fell away. Shock and horror warred to control his face as he watched this man fall to his doom. He had only known Apollo for a short time, but already he like the man. For him to die like this…

From above him he heard a bellowing roar, before a vast royal blue body freight-trained past, the slipstream of the massive zoid tugging at him as it dove after the falling Colonial…

X-X-X-X-X-X

Kaylee sobbed as everyone watched the man fall. Dozens had gathered in the streets, every one of them tracking the falling body with sick fascination. They all knew what was going to happen, and yet they were unable to tear their eyes away.

Just then a deafening bellow split the air, and something came tearing down from the skies above. Wings folded close to his body, Mnementh dove, his eyes focused on the falling man.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Apollo knew he was going to die. He was slowly tumbling as he fell, the rock face rushing past in a blur. It was strange, now that he thought about it. He had always assumed he would die in battle, going up in a flare of flame as his Viper exploded under Cylon fire. Or that he would one day die in bed, resting comfortably with his family. It was the dream of many a Colonial Warrior; to die peacefully.

He fell past the landing field, catching a glimpse of _Serenity_ and the former Eastern Alliance destroyer that had been given to the inhabitants of this city. Ahead, down, lay the outermost and last circle of the city.

As he fell, Apollo looked back on his life. Images from throughout flashed before his eyes. The smiling face of Zac before that final mission, Serina's face when they had been sealed, Starbuck sitting at a table, a cigar locked in his smirk.

More came. The sight of Raiders blowing apart under his guns… the cruel face of Count Iblis… Sheba…

Only Microns to go now. He was just passing the second level's walls.

Even more images. His father and mother, reunited. The face of Achilles as he congratulated Apollo... Sheba, once again, this time when she had been wounded at Gamoray… Another of Sheba, this time when he had awoken on that Ship of Light.

And then there was the time when they had been alone together in that Raider… before the mission to cripple the Base Star.

He could see the pattern in the stones that he was falling for now. Just a couple more…

Suddenly his felt his gut being pulled up sharply. Massive things clamped round his body, and he suddenly got the impression of something vast above him.

The ground was streaking past him now… he skimmed over the tops of peoples heads. Above him there was a great groan.

For an instant the ground stopped closing, and then it started to recede! The City's outer walls flashed past before he flew out over the green fields and waterways that made up the plains before the city.

Stunned at the events and his near death experience, it took Apollo a few centons to gather his wits enough to look around.

Above him a vast curved form filled the air, covered in royal blue plates. Directly over his head a massive wing stretched out, the segments shifting and sliding as one. He was held between three limbs as thick as his torso, massive golden claws starting just ahead of him. The inside edges of those looked incredibly sharp.

Craning his neck, he looked to were he guessed the zoid's head would be. His eyes met the gaze of Mnementh, his own head turned back on it self to look down at Apollo. The wind caused the two black head tails to fold back and flap above the dragons head as he slowly banked round.

"THANK YOU!" Apollo yelled, but his voice was lost in the wind.

However, Mnementh still heard him. **_…You're welcome. Only next time, don't sit on the edge of a cliff… I might not be around to catch you!_**

As he turned his head back to face forwards, Mnementh heaved a sigh of relief. It had been a close thing. A couple of seconds more and they both would have crashed into the ground. And while he could take such a hit, Apollo would have not survived. Indeed, he would have ended up as nothing more than a red smear down the dragon's belly. Not a pleasant thought.

As it was, it had been close enough. Mnementh had actually been below rooftop level as he pulled up. Fortunately he had managed to pull into one of the streets, giving him room to make the turn. He had felt his wings straining under the task he had demanded of them.

At a gentle pace, he banked round to glide back to the city's plateau.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Kane shook his head as he watched Mnementh begin to return to the city. "I'm going to have to reassess my opinions of that guy…" He muttered to himself.

When Kane had realised just what was happening, he had frozen for a second. Then he realised that in order for him to save Apollo, he would have to change. It was something he did not want to do, but he had seen that Apollo would very important in the near future. He had begun to prepare himself when Mnementh bellowed for the second time and dove after the Colonial. When he had risen again, Apollo safe in his grasp, Kane had heaved a sigh of relief.

Now he looked once more at the royal blue dragon as he flew in. When they had first meet, Kane had seen him much like any other zoid. Far more powerful and intelligent, but still only a zoid. As he had had more contact with Christian, and therefore Mnementh, he begun to realise that the mighty dragon zoid was much more. But still, he had not really realised just how much more.

Mnementh's display today drove the point home, for he acted totally alone, on the spur of the moment. No other zoid Kane knew of, not even those he owned, would or even could do that. The organoids sometimes did, but generally he had to give them a verbal command, or tell them in advance what he wanted them to do.

The fact that Mnementh had acted on instinct, without stopping to check with anyone else, showed that he was far more intelligent than even Kane had thought. And that intelligence brought power. When he had had his first chance to look the dragon over, he had felt almost disappointed at the lack of weapons. Surely a zoid of this size and power should be bristling with guns! Closer examination had revealed that his weapons were powerful, but even still, Kane had personally thought that he could do with a few more. Mnementh must have been listening, as he had chuckled when Kane thought that.

But now he realised the truth, and why the dragon had chuckled. Mnementh's real power was his mind. Compared to the power of the mind, even the mightiest arsenals could not hope to withstand.

Realising that he had been wrong, and may be wrong about so many things, Kane turned back to the delicate work he had been doing. Christian had held him back after the meeting the previous day, wishing to speak on another matter. Kane had been intrigued, and so had stayed.

And then Christian had laid out young River Tam's situation, and what he knew. Kane instantly knew the kind of person who would have done something like that to a young girl, and he had thrown himself into devising a solution for the poor girl.

Working on a microscopic scale, he continued to work on the neural implant that he had designed last night. The implant that fused Zoidian & Cybrid technology, along with some of his own. Technology that no one other than his wife knew about. And he aimed to keep it that way, for as long as he could.

X-X-X-X-X-X

When Mnementh reached the parapet of the plateau, the whole crew of _Serenity_ had gathered by the fountain, along with Christian, Van, Fiona, Raven & Resse. Back winging gently, the mighty dragon eased down, gingerly bringing his forepaw down and around so that Apollo could stand upright. Once he was orientated correctly, he opened his paw, and Apollo dropped only an inch or two before his feet touched the ground.

"You all right there?" Mal called to Apollo, whose face was still as white as a sheet. Behind him Mnementh brought his foot back to mirror the other, the inner digit swinging around to line up next to the middle one as he laid it down.

"Yes… yes I am." Apollo said slowly, the realisation that he came that close to dieing rushing in.

"Oh honey…" Kaylee stepped over and took his arm, pulling him gently over to the fountain where he could sit for a bit. Inara however moved to Mal's side, worried at the look on his face.

"What is it Mal?" She asked, concern lacing her tone.

"I… I couldn't hold him." Mal answered faintly. He averted his eyes, unable to look at her. "Just a couple seconds more and…"

"Hey, you did what you could." Van said as he stepped up besides Mal. "Anyone else I know would not have been able to hold on even half as long as you did."

While they tried to comfort Mal, Fiona stepped over to where Christian had his hand on Mnementh's mighty snout. "You did good…" He was saying as she laid a fine, delicate hand besides his.

"You still continue to surprise me, great Guardian." She was one of the few who still used his title. Her tone was filled with respect and awe.

Apollo sat there for the moment, trying to get his racing heart back under control, until he saw the downcast look on Mal's face. Waving Simon off, he stood up and approached the man.

"Captain Reynolds?"

Mal looked at his voice, and for a long moment both men stood like that, staring at each other.

At last Apollo bowed. "I am in your debt. Both for your aid, and for what you said before. You have my word as a warrior that I will repay what I owe you." The show of respect drove the self doubt from Mal's face.

Seeing how the other man was no longer blaming himself, Apollo turned to regard Mnementh. The Ancient zoid lifted his head up enough to bring it over the top of every one else so that he could drop it down before Apollo. The Colonial stared into those burning blue eyes for a long moment.

"I do not know how I can ever repay you for saving my life…"

…**_All I ask is that you defend this world when the time comes. It is my sacred, everlasting mission. And now it is yours…_** The voice was silent for a moment. **_…Also, return to who you are, and take a chance on love once more. It is time to let go of the pain of the past…_**

Apollo understood what the massive zoid was saying.

At that moment something began to beep from within Christian's coat. Reaching into one of the deep pockets, he pulled out a comm handset. "Masters." He said as he received the signal.

On the tiny screen before him Cassiopeia looked out. _"Sire Masters, is _Serenity _still with you?"_

"Yes. In fact the whole crew is here right now."

"_Good. Then could you tell Miss Serra that we're almost ready for her. Should be within a Centare… I mean, just over an hour." _Cassiopeia blushed as she corrected herself.

Christian smiled. "That's okay ma'am. I'll pass along the message." Snapping the unit shut, he looked across at the ship's crew. Inara still had an arm round Mal, quite a change from when they had first landed.

"Miss Serra?" He called as he stepped over. Both she and Mal looked up at him. "I just got a call from Cassiopeia. Their almost ready. By the time you reach the _Galactica,_ everything should be done." He didn't know exactly what was wrong with her, only that it involved some form of binary drug. Cassiopeia had showed him the data, wondering if he had ever seen anything like it. Sadly, even with his long years of experience, he hadn't.

A pained look flashed across Inara's face, too fast for her to hide from him. She turned to Mal. "Mal, I need to head up there…"

"I know Inara." Mal comforted her before looking back at Christian. "So what's happening about Wash?"

"At the earliest, sometime tomorrow morning." Christian answered after a second, having to recalled the chart of size verses growth time for the nurturing chambers.

"Captain, I'm staying here." Zoe stepped forwards, hands on her hips, her eyes cold. "You can't order me to go, not this time."

Mal took in her defiant stance, and decided to let her go this once. "All right, this one time. But I expect you back on board and working just as soon as he's back, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear sir." Was her terse reply.

"What about River?" Simon asked, his concern for his sister surfacing once more.

Christian smiled. "The foremost expert in the fields of medicine and advanced technology is working on that implant as we speak. He couldn't give me a time estimate, but I do know that something like that can't be rushed."

"Interesting combination…" Mal commented.

"Well… he's an interesting man." Christian half smiled.

"I'd rather stay." River spoke up, her voice wavering. "I think I… need those lessons…" It was clear to all that she was barely hanging on to her sanity at that moment.

"River…" Simon stepped over to her, taking her head in his hands before gently kissing her temple. "Mal… if she stays I stay." He said, his tone broking no arguments.

"Can't argue with that. However…" Mal looked at Kaylee apologetically. "I'm going to need my mechanic watching over my ship. She's liable to break down without your careful attentions Kaylee."

Kaylee nodded, understanding what Mal was saying. Mal turned to Apollo.

"Need a lift Major?"

X-X-X-X-X-X

Slowly the Firefly approached _Galactica_'s Alpha landing bay, the colossal engines to their right dwarfing the small transport. Ahead Mal could see the rows of lights blinking in a pattern that led into the heart of the landing bay. He could make out those fighters of theirs resting on cradles, and there were people moving about. He shook his head as he considered just how advanced these people were.

"Just a little to the right…" Apollo said. Mal grunted as he adjusted the controls to match Apollo's directions. With River back in the city, Mal had taken the helm. Calling up the mighty battlestar and getting docking clearance had been easy enough, though when they said they had landing clearance it had thrown him a bit.

Then Apollo had directed him to approach from behind, and he understood. The rear end of both of the side pods were open ports leading into the heart of the massive ship's fighter bays. Now Apollo was directing him into the yawing mouth of the bay.

"It looks so much bigger…" Kaylee's voice was barely above a whisper as she craned her neck to gaze out at the battlestar. Mal could see how her eyes ran over every little feature of the warship, looking for anything that was familiar.

"Any ship does… you sure we'll fit in that?" He asked Apollo as they drew nearer the opening.

Apollo smiled. "We got those Eastern Alliance destroyers through." He didn't need to comment further. Mal had noted the other ship that rested on the Cities landing field, which bore no resemblance to anything he had seen before, or to the Colonial's ships. Apollo had given him a brief run down of where those had come from. Several times wider and at least fifty percent taller, they were lean and sleek craft.

Mal eased _Serenity_ in slowly, pitching the engines to ten degrees while lowering the landing gear. They passed through the opening with room to spare. Releasing the breath he had not been aware he had been hold, Mal tweaked the controls to bring his ship down were the men below directed him to.

As he killed the engines, Apollo patted him on the shoulder. "Smooth landing Captain."

"Thanks." He replied gruffly. Mal knew how to fly, just, but he was not an expert. It was just one of the reasons he had others fly for him.

Still, when needed, he could fly the ship.

As they waited for the cargo ramp to be lower, Mal turned his head to look at Apollo. "I hope everything goes all right on your end."

"So do I…" Apollo answered. Then he looked back at Mal. "And I hope that you meet with success too."

Mal nodded, tightening his grip on Inara a touch.

When the ramp was fully down they all walked off. Already a number of men in orange jumpsuits were gathering around, curious about this new ship. But it was the two warriors that stood ahead of them that drew Apollo's attention.

"Starbuck, Boomer! When did you get back?"

"A short while ago." The blond haired man answered. He then grinned in the direction of Inara. "And my Apollo, you seem to ride in good company. Look's like Sheba kicking you off her shuttle had some benefits!"

"Starbuck, don't even bother. Both the women on this ship are already attached." Apollo shook his head. Starbuck would just never quit.

Starbuck just shrugged. "No harm in looking." He grinned once more.

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Well, since you clearly have too much time on your hands, why don't you escort Captain Reynolds and Siress Serra to the Life Centre?" He gestured to Mal and Inara as they stepped up besides him. His tone was friendly, but clearly there was an order underneath.

"Uh… Sure Major." Starbuck answered, all of a sudden looking a little skittish.

"And while you're there, look up Cassie. You two need to put that argument behind you." Apollo told him in a more gentle tone of voice.

Starbuck grinned once more. Inara noted that it was a really handsome, 'lady-killer' grin. One she might have fallen for, had she not been Companion trained. "Hey, it's me."

"That's what I'm worried about." Apollo muttered. As the warrior turned away, he half faced Mal and Inara. "Could you two make sure he actually talks to Cassie?"

"Sure." Mal answered for them both as they started after the irrepressible warrior.

"Apollo, I don't think anything can contain Bucko." Boomer commented.

"You're likely right Boomer." Apollo turned back to regard his other long term friend. The handshake turned into a back slapping hug. "We've missed you round here Boomer."

"Well it's been rather quiet on the _Pegasus_, I can tell you that." Boomer smiled.

"Speaking of which, when do you have to head back?" Apollo asked as they stepped apart.

"Not for another seven centares… why?"

"I don't know if you've heard yet, but Captain Reynolds is going to start working for us, helping us get our people onto the surface." He waved a hand back towards _Serenity._ "In exchange, we'll upgrade his ship to our level of technology."

"Hmmm…" Boomer ran his eyes over the ship before him, taking in every curve, every line and panel. "Interesting design."

"Very. I know she looks crude, but she does fly. Before she starts her runs though, I'd like you to have a good look at her. You've got the most mechanically minded brain of any of us Boomer…"

"Doctor Wilker's better." Boomer countered.

"Yes, but I don't really trust Wilker anymore. I trust you." Apollo clapped a hand on Boomers shoulder.

Boomer sighed. "All right Apollo. Who do I work with?"

"I think the one who keeps the ship going… Kaylee? Could you come here please?"

Boomer's eyes widened as young Kaylee came over from where she had been gazing at one of their Vipers with an almost hungry look. This was the ships engineer, this young woman who looked barely twenty yahrens old?

"Kaylee, I'd like you to meet Captain Boomer, my most technically minded pilot." Apollo said once she was close enough. "I'm assigning him to take the first look at your ship."

"Really? That's shiny." Kaylee turned a dazzling smile on Boomer, who found himself reacting to this girl's… woman's, obvious joy for life.

"Uh… yea. Hi." He managed to say.

Apollo smirked at Boomers discomfort. "Now remember Kaylee, none of that other language you guys spew every now and again."

Kaylee turned her bright eyes up to him. "What, you mean the Chinese?"

Apollo nodded. "I guess that is what you call it. Either way Boomers going to have enough on his plate understanding your ship without you speaking in a language he can't understand."

"Okay." Kaylee nodded, smiling widely.

"Good." Apollo smiled before he began to walk away.

"Hey, wait Apollo." Boomer called. "Where are you going?"

Apollo froze for a moment. "I'm going to right a big mistake I've made.

"I'm going to see Sheba."

* * *

**DR: **Now, I don't consider that a cliffhanger... but then who am I to judge?

**Weir: **You cna't control your readers perceptions DR. So you might as well write what you wish, and let them take it however they will.

**DR: **True... say, shouldn't you be planning your big day with John?

**Weir: **(blushs) Just having a break...

**DR: **Hmm, I'm sure. Anyway, normal service will be resumed next Saturday, when we join Mal and Inara as they make their way through the mighty battlestar. Until then!

**Shadow:** And don't forget to leave a review!


	38. Treatment, Reconciliation & Detection

**DR: **Okay, now we have the moment you have all been waiting for... Apollo and Sheba get it together!

**Janet:** Finally!

**Zeke: **At last!

**Jayne: **Oh yea! (picks up camcorda)

**DR: **And what do you think you are going to do with that?

**Jayne: **What? Can't I take a few...

**ALL: **NO!

**Jayne: **(snorts in disjust and stands up) I'll be in my bunk. (walks off)

**Weir: **That is just sick...

**DR: **It's Jayne, remember. Also in this chapter Mal & Inara see thje mighty _Galatica_ from within, and something stirs...

* * *

Chapter 38: Treatment, Reconciliation & Detection

Mal looked about as they followed Starbuck through the mighty Battlestar. He was a little disappointed at the décor. Nearly everything was a uniform dark grey. Crewmen made the only real splash of colour in their orange or tan jumpsuits. "Bit dreary in here…" He commented.

Starbuck shrugged ahead of them. "With the war, the interior of our ships was never really a high issue. We built our ships to fight, not to look pretty."

"I can understand that." Mal responded as they all stepping into one of the elevators. He could clearly see how a people, outmanned and outgunned, and not to mention the technological disadvantage, would focus only on making the ships battle worthy, and worry about the amenities later.

Punching a button on the large panel to the side of the door, Starbuck started to explain a few more things as the doors closed. "We're going to ride up one of the _Galactica_'s arms into the main hull now. Normally we would use the cross tunnel that links both Landing Bays to reach the central elevators, but I figured you'd want to get into the better looking areas of the ship first." As he spoke the lift shifted only slightly, barely enough to feel.

"Smooth ride." Mal commented.

Starbuck chuckled. "Well, you try riding one of the pilot cars when an alert is called. That is fun."

For herself Inara was amazed at what she was feeling. Yes, it was clear that this ship was a warship, but what she thought was more important was that it didn't try to hide the fact. Many Alliance ships, or at least those she had been on, made their cabins artificially bright, with soft curves and lots of light. The latest generation of cruisers, 'Floating Cities' as they were known, were only intimidating due to their size and unusual design. Inside and out they were soft, curved, as if a set of designers had sculpted the ship, without thought to her actual purpose.

Not so here. Everything about the battlestar felt solid, rugged. There were no soft, sweeping curves. Everything was hard edged, solid. The designers didn't try to hide the structural bracing, the blast doors and access panels. Instead they made them part of the design, enhanced and reinforced them. True, it could do with a lick of paint, but the solid, dependable nature was built into the very bulkheads of the ship. Clearly, she had been built to go into battle and return with her crew safe and sound.

And there was something else… a hint of something timeless. She got a feeling that the ship was very old, but yet was only just coming into her own. That she had seen hundreds of years, and could see out hundreds more.

"Pardon my asking, but I was wondering… just how old is this ship?"

Starbuck thought for a moment. "She's over five hundred yahrens… Oh sorry." Starbuck stopped when he saw the confusion on both their faces. "In your time units, I think she'd be about four hundred and sixty years old." He then grinned. "But don't you worry. She's dependable, solid. In her prime."

Mal felt his eyes widen as the doors opened once more. Four hundred and sixty years! Humans from Earth had not even left their solar system when this ship's keel was first laid!

"And she's survived all this time?" He asked, a new found respect for the ship in his voice.

"That she has, from one great battle to another." Starbuck found himself warming to his role as impromptu guide. "She was the second Battlestar built, and not once has she needed to return to the yards for major repairs. If you've interested, you should talk to the Commander. Adama knows this ship's history better than anyone. His father commanded her before him."

Mal nodded, trying to picture the look on the faces of Alliance captains if they ever met this ship. He grinned as he pictured bug eyed looks of awe.

As they walked deeper, the only sounds were a faint rumble of the engines and their own footsteps. There was plenty of head room as the plating above was a good meter above even Mal's head. The bulkheads here were smoother, neater, with a lighter grey finish. Inara figured that they had entered the sections that the crew spent most of their time in now.

Mal began to wonder just how everyone on board knew where to go, as they seemed to be walking for miles. There seemed to be a warren of passageways in this ship! She was big sure, but this big?

Starbuck turned one final corridor, and up ahead they saw a closed hatch with the words 'Life Centre' spelled out on it in that bold, angular typeface the Colonials used. Mal noted how Starbuck gritted his teeth a little as he tapped the console next to it.

The hatch slid into the bulkhead with barely a sound, and they entered a room with off white walls, the one side lined with old fashioned computer towers. Despite the antiquated look, they both knew that it was only skin deep. Underneath there would be cutting edge hardware.

The row of beds on the other side of the room was empty, aside from the last one. There a man lay underneath a silvery sheet, talking to the women who stood at his side. The curly blond hair identified her as Cassiopeia.

Starbuck coughed. "Cassie?"

Cassiopeia turned her head about. "Starbuck…" She smiled warmly, then saw Mal and Inara standing just inside the hatch. "Inara, perfect timing. We just finished setting up." She looked down at the man besides her. "Good to see you're almost recovered." She patted his shoulder before moving out from between the beds.

"What happened to him?" Mal asked, curious despite himself.

Cassie sighed. "He was our most seriously injured crewman after the battle. Got struck by a falling cross bracing. Shattered five ribs and two vertebra in his spine. He should be fully recovered and able to return to duty in a couple more days."

That short tale told both Mal and Inara much about the Colonials' medical technology. If a broken spine was treatable, and could be fully recovered from… Mal had seen many soldiers who were condemned to living in wheelchairs due to spinal damage.

Taking Inara's hand, Cassie led them deeper into the Life Centre, Starbuck trailing after them. They passed several more wards before reaching a smaller, private room. A bed rested in the centre of the small chamber, more of the ever present computer towers along a wall. An older man with failing hair stood at the side, fiddling with a tube of some sort, waited for them. He looked up as they entered.

"Ah Cassie. I take it this is the Siress you were talking about?" He smiled warmly at Inara. "Siress Sherra, I'm Doctor Salik."

"Hello…" Inara greeted him, warmed by his friendly nature. He didn't fit the stereotypical image of a warship's doctor at all.

"I'm not sure how much Cassie here has told you, but bluntly we're going to have to directly introduce the substance into your blood stream. Once there, it will react with and break down the harmful chemical that is already there, leaving nothing but harmless compounds. I'll be monitoring the whole thing, so you don't need to worry."

Inara heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you for this. You have no idea how it feels to have this hanging over me…"

"Well, it's not going to for much longer." Salik's eyes turned to Cassie. "Cassie, I can handle things here for the moment. Why don't you have a chat with our Starbuck?"

As Cassie smiled, Mal saw Starbuck grin before stepping out, clearly in flight. Mal smirked as he watched Cassiopeia stride after him, a determined look on her face. Clearly she was going to have words with him.

Thinking about that caused Mal's thoughts to wander back to Apollo. How was he getting on with his own romantic troubles?

X-X-X-X-X-X

Apollo felt a whole host of snakes slithering around his gut as he walked through the passageways of the battlestar. He knew how he felt about Sheba, and he knew how she felt about him. The question was, was he too late in acting on them?

The look on her face when he had last seen her refused to fade from his minds eye, dogging every step he took. It was a long walk to the Celestial dome, perched high above the main ion thrusters. It was the most remote place on the whole ship, for there was nothing else back there.

He had first stopped by her quarters, taking a deep breath before he pressed the chime. When he got no answer, he had used his command codes to see when the door had been last opened.

Surprisingly, it had been opened twice in quick succession, barely a half centare apart. Doing a rough calculation in his head, he figured that she had come straight here after landing the shuttle, then left again. As the Flight Major, he knew the rotation of every pilot under his command. Sheba was not due on duty for another nine centares, and as her assigned fighters were still in the hanger, there was only one place she could be.

Now here he was, stood at the foot of the ladder that led up to the dome. Leaning back, he looked up at the closed hatched above him. The roar of the _Galactica_'s turbines around him was deadened by the ear guards he wore, but that was nothing when compared to the pounding of his own heart. He could feel the blood thundering through his veins as those snakes grew larger.

'_You can't back out now Apollo…' _He told himself. Summoning the last shreds of his courage, he began to climb.

Sheba was sat in the dome, wrapped in the thick blanket she had brought up there several sectons ago, Starbuck and Cassiopeia lending a hand surprisingly. The outer panels were open, displaying a panoramic view of the stars. Zi hung overhead, a blue & brown jewel, marbled with white. Several times in the last few sectons – weeks, she corrected herself – when she came off duty she had come here, opened the panels and just gazed at the Colonials' new home. The rest of the fleet was clustered mostly below and to starboard of the battlestar, while Zi was slightly above and to port.

As she watched, a thread of cloud drifted across the continent called Europa, the trailing edge revealing the once hidden corner that contained the Great Ancient City. In the past that tiny area of the planet would have been hidden from view all the time, Zoid Eve even adjusting the clouds to provide a thin screen. But now she allowed them to go as they will.

Sheba shivered as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself. From orbit the City itself was nothing more than a tiny white speak on the edge of a small circle of green. The circle of mountains that contained the plain was more visible. As she looked, Sheba was able to trace how offshoots from those mountains spread across the arid lands that surrounded them, creating ridges in what would be dusty plains.

It was not just the grand scale of things that prompted the shiver though. A lot of it had to do with what had happened down there. She had flown up here in a blazing fury, cursing Apollo for his heartless comment. But once she got here she regretted her words. She knew that Apollo was afraid of his feelings, and she did understand why he was. But it didn't help her with her heart, which was breaking apart. She knew that her face was tear stained, but she didn't care at that moment.

Wearily she lifted the bottle of Ambrosia that she had found tucked away in the small basket that Starbuck had brought up here along with the blanket. Sheba had wondered if he had forgotten to take it with him when he left. Certainly the pair of them had been acting a little strange of late. It had been a little strange that they were so willing to help her with such an odd…

The heavy clunking of the hatch opening snapped her attention back to the present. Spinning her head, she was shocked to see Apollo climb out slowly. He looked… different, from when she had last seen him. It was as he lowered the hatch back down, sealing away the thundering engines, that she saw the dirt that stained his warrior jacket. Just what had happened after she had left?

Wearily Apollo shucked off the ear guards, his eyes taking in the incredible view outside the dome. With all the work he had been doing, he had had very little chance to come up here and just look at the planet that they were going to call 'home'. It was breath taking.

But what was even more startling was the sight of Sheba sitting on the deck, wrapped in a thick blanket that was way too big for one. It was large enough for several people to snuggle together within. Her right hand was exposed, and he was a little shocked, but not really surprised, when he saw the bottle held in her grasp.

"Sheba… where did you get that?" he asked as gently as he could.

Sheba seemed dazed for a moment, before her eyes jumped to the bottle. "Oh… Starbuck must have left it up here when he and Cassie helped me get this…" her covered left hand rose, lifting a portion of the blanket it was under up. "…Up here."

"How good is it?" He asked as he sat down across from her.

Sheba shrugged. "I don't really know… here. You taste." She held the bottle out to him.

Apollo took it, as he had been going to ask for a taste anyway. Lifting the bottle to his lips, he could faintly taste her on the mouth of it, reminding him of that kiss they had shared in that Raider… so long ago.

Pushing the regrets about that incident out of mind, he focused on the taste. As he lowered the bottle once more, he asked the question that he had thought when she told him how it got here. "How long ago was this?"

Sheba frowned. "About three Sectons ago…"

"Well, I can tell you now, Starbuck did not forget about this." Apollo told her with absolute conviction, hefting the bottle to peer at what was left of the label. "Stuff this good he would never leave lying around. I'm surprised he was able to get hold of it in the first place."

"Well, I had too much on my mind to ask him where or how…" Sheba commented bitterly.

"I know…" Apollo's tone was apologetic, bringing her gaze back up rapidly. "I've had a lot on my mind lately too."

Sheba mirthlessly laughed. "When are you not thinking?"

Apollo sighed as he laid the bottle down. "What else did Starbuck 'leave behind'?" He asked, having spied the basket that rested on the other side of Sheba.

Sheba noted how he stressed the last two words. "You think he did that deliberately?" She questioned, her eyebrows rising.

"I wouldn't put it past him…" Apollo commented. He looked over his shoulder at the planet. "Is this why you come up here, for the view?"

"Partly…" Sheba answered quietly, seeming to draw into herself. "But I also like to remember…" She didn't have to finish. Apollo knew to what she was alluding to. He found his throat was dry once more.

As he took another drink, Sheba's eyes snapped back to him. "Hey, don't you drink it all!"

"Here." He held it out for her. As she took the bottle their hands touched, and both of them felt a spark jump between them both. Both sets of eyes snapped up to look at the other.

For several long seconds they looked at each other, unable to look away. Apollo followed the path of the tears that had run down her face, the way her lips were quivering ever so slightly. He noted the dark circles under her eyes and the way her hair hung about loosely.

Sheba for her part was seeing the smudges of dirt on his face, the dusting of grit on his shoulders. She noted that his face seemed paler than it should, and how his eyes were totally open and unguarded.

As they both looked at each other, Sheba's eyes asked her question, one last time.

This time, there was a flicker in Apollo's, the flicker that she had been hoping for.

"Sheba, I… I'm sorry." Apollo began, forcing the words past his dead tongue. "I'm sorry I've shut you out since… I know I've been monstrous, and well… do you forgive me?"

Gasping, Sheba dropped the bottle, grasped his hand in her now free one, and yanked hard. The sudden pull caused him to topple forwards, and it was only by bringing his other hand forwards sharply that he was able to prevent his head cracking on the deck. But even as he looked up at her in shock, her other hand had slipped out from underneath the blanket to wrap round the back of his neck and pull his head to hers.

Sheba threw everything she had into that kiss, her other hand now snaking under his arm to curl round his back. After a moments shock Apollo began to respond. At first he was tentative, but then he responded with mounting passion. Dimly she was aware of him sliding his legs forwards underneath him, so that he was sitting on his heels rather than having his whole weight on his knees. But frankly she wasn't bothered by such things as she tasted him once more.

Perception of the outside world faded from both their minds, every sense going dead except for those in their lips. Rolling waves of passion crashed through both of them as they both leaned into it.

Slowly Sheba drew back, just enough so that she could look him in the eyes. Tears of joy ran from the corners of her eyes as with one hand she played with his hair. "What changed?" She had to know what had happened to make him suddenly accept her, even if she was overjoyed at the change!

"It was Mal. He told me about what had happened to him, and how it affected him." Apollo told her simply, not wishing to scare her just yet with the plunge he had taken. "It was tearing him up relating the events, but he too lost a part of himself, leaving him cold and emotionless. He told me how it had almost destroyed him, and everyone around him, in the end." There was moisture in the corner of his eyes now.

Sheba fell forwards, her arms wrapping round him. Apollo responded in kind, holding her close to him.

"Oh Apollo… I'm sorry too. I've been so frustrated, and…" She felt so guilty about taking her anger out on him, even though he had been the cause of it. She had known that he felt torn, that he was betraying the memory of his late wife, but she still had lashed out.

"No need to explain yourself Sheba. I deserved it all."

"No… what you deserve…" Sheba brought her head back once more. "…is this." With that she leaned forwards again, capturing his lips with her own.

Apollo ran a hand through her silken tresses of hair as the blood thundered through his veins. He could taste her so much more clearly now. Her passion, at last able to be freed, kept her mouth firmly on his, least his brain got in the way again!

As they both felt the heat rise within, their hands became more active, gently caressing each other. Slowly Sheba allowed herself to lie back onto the blanket, dragging him down with her. Above them both the Planet Zi continued to turn serenely, forgotten.

X-X-X-X-X-X

At the very edge of the star system that contained Zi, the Searcher class ship _Illuminati_ sat, watching. After the attack by the Cylon force, Adama had ordered the ship out here, to the very fringes of the system, to give them as much advanced warning as possible. He did not want to be caught unawares again.

Ever since they had reached station, there had been little to do but watch and wait. Fortunately, the crews of such ships tended towards the introspective, quiet types, who could handle the long hours much more easily than more outgoing types. As such the crews tended to be filled with those from Picea, Taurus and Libra.

Not that the crew of _Illuminati _were sitting on their hands. They had a backlog of data to analyse and catalogue, all gathered in the ship's tour of the Zi system, and on the trip here. From their location on the rim of the system, the crew were slowly mapping the stars, building up a detailed star chart for this whole new region of space. It was what the Searchers had been built for, in the beginning; deep space exploration and stellar cartography. They carried as standard the latest in astronomical scanners and star mapping systems, and even if _Illuminati _no longer mounted the vastly powerful and far reaching stellar mapping module she had been fitted with when she first fired her ion drives and left the shipyard, she was still an explorer first and foremost.

They had been there for almost three weeks when the military spec sensors detected a reading. With the drives at idle, the crew had pumped even more power into the scanners, pushing the range out to twenty-eight light centares. At that range they wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a harmless rock and deadly Cylon Base Ship, but that was immaterial.

"What you got there?" Captain Ricen asked the sensor operator as he stepped over.

"Not sure sir…there's a lot of interference…" On the screen the blip grew larger, broader. "It's a large contact, and I'm getting something else…" Punching commands into the computer, the operator continued trying to work out what the contact was.

However, both men felt a chill settling in the pit of their stomachs, even before the energy wave form came up on the screen… a wave form they both recognised.

"That's a Cylon power signature!" Ricen gasped even before the computer confirmed it. Quickly he reached out and punched the comm panel. "Attention all hands, attention!" His voice echoed throughout the ship via the intercom. "We've detected Cylon ships heading our way. Pack up your gear and be ready to run for home. Engineering, on my command divert all power to the sensor grid. We need to see what is out there."

As reports from all the sections reported back in, Ricen looked at the operator and nodded. "Engage."

The command that was punched in was one only recently added. The study of zoidian technology had revealed a number of ways to improve the resolution of a long range scan. However the power requirement to achieve the required result was enormous. The only way to do it was to shunt power from all other systems, including the engines, comms and even life support. Hence the system was kept on standby, only to be used when absolutely needed, and never for longer than a half centare.

Ricen figured now was as good a time as any.

The enhanced sensor pulse blasted forth across the ether, using the tricks of both the Colonies and Zoidians to beat the light barrier and provide an almost instantaneous snap shot of space ahead of the ship reaching out almost twenty-seven light centares.

What emerged from the sensor scan froze the blood of the two men watching the screen.

It took Ricen almost a full centon to find his voice.

"Engineering… Redirect all power to the engines… we need to get this back to Adama."

His voice was filled with terror.

With a bright glare the _Illuminati_'s ion drives ignited. Spinning on the spot, she turned to face back towards the centre of the system once more, her engines blasting forth a plume of ions as she dove back towards Zi… carrying a dire message for all.

The Cylons were coming…

* * *

**DR: **Feel free to start cursing now!

**Bekett: **What about bloody panic?

**DR: **That too.

**Sheppard: **It's a bit like when we detected those three hive ships...

**DR: **I know, but remember, I wrote this before I saw that episode. Next time, Tigh wanders _Serenity, w_e return to the Blitz team for a spell, and then we have a look in on Inara... Until them!

**Shadow: **And don't forget to review!


	39. Lateness & Planning

**DR: **Welcome back one and all. And here's that Tigh scene that some of you have been asking for. Sorry it took so long...

* * *

Chapter 39: Lateness & Planning

Colonel Tigh arrived in Alpha bay, his forehead creased into a frown. Both Apollo and Sheba had not turned up for their duties almost a centare ago, and this had sparked an alarm in the Leo's mind. Despite their personal problems and who their parents were, both were model warriors, never shirking their duties. He knew that they were both on board, so they had to be somewhere. Neither one could have slipped off the ship without his knowing; there were too many people around for anything to leave without him knowing. Besides, it was his job to know what was going on within the battlestar's mighty hull.

Since he had been with Sheba when she landed, he had decided to trace Apollo's movements first. He had been informed about _Serenity_'s arrival. It seemed as good a place as any to start looking.

As the lift lowered, Tigh allowed his eyes to wander along the transport's flanks. There was a lean grace in the unassuming craft's lines that could not be denied. As he stepped off the lift, Tigh could see the forward ramp was still open.

Striding confidently, Tigh entered the ship's cargo bay. It was a pleasant surprise to find that it did not feel cramped or even enclosed. The bay felt light and airy, with the open frame gantries and the upper deck high above. The outer bulkheads drifted outwards as they rose, adding even more space.

The effect was lessened a little by the crates that were stacked up along each wall. A few had crumpled corners, the result of the wild crossing from their own star system. Tucked in the left-front corner Tigh made out the charred black form of a four wheeled vehicle, barely large enough for one person. Hanging above was a second vehicle, or at least that was what Tigh guessed it was. There was a roughly square frame that defined the limits of the object, with a trio of strange projections on one end. A number of rounded parts were on the underneath… assuming it wasn't being hung upside down.

Slowly walking deeper into the ship, Tigh allowed his eyes to wander. Stepping through the open hatchway at the rear of the bay, Tigh followed the short flight of stairs down and around the ship's tiny medical bay. Glancing at the worn sofa that was against the other wall, he noted the small touches that had made this space more liveable. Finding a steep set of stairs leading up to the upper deck just behind the infirmary, he started up.

After a couple of turns he emerged onto a narrow passageway. To his left he could see a cabin that was dominated by some kind of machinery that was in the centre, taking up almost all the room. From the little he could see, much of the plating in there was red with rust. Seeing no activity there, he turned right instead.

Stepping through another hatch, Tight slowly stepped down into what clearly was the main dining living space. The walls had been painted a soft yellow-cream colour, while the high ceiling arched ceiling once more lent the cabin an airiness that he had thought would have been impossible to get on a ship of this size. One of his eyebrows rose when he saw the patterns of flowers that had been painted onto the vertical supports dotted around the cabin. A side cabin had a ring of soft looking chairs that clearly had seen considerable use. Sitting in the centre of the cabin, looking extremely out of place, was a rough hewn wooden table. It was something that would have been more suited to some rural home than a interplanetary transport ship.

Tigh couldn't help shaking his head at the sight of Boomer sitting at the table, his head resting on his hands. Spread out on the table before him were several sheets of paper, and a mug rested near by. Clearly he had been looking at them when he fell asleep.

"Captain Boomer?" He called, his voice enough to snap Boomer out of the light doze he was in.

"Huh?" Boomer looked startled until he saw Tigh. "Sorry sir…"

"It's okay Captain. Though I have to wonder why you were resting here, with none of the ships crew aboard."

"Oh the transport mechanic is on board… She turned in…" Boomer looked at his chrono. "Seven centares ago. Seems the Earth day is shorter than our own."

"Ours is longer then theirs by almost forth percent." Tigh commented. "You find your time here productive?"

"Well, some aspects of this ship are similar to the Eastern Alliance tech, but there are some things that are really throwing me…" Boomer had to pause to yawn. "Sorry sir."

"Why don't you get some proper rest captain. You've been here for over twelve centares. The ship can wait." As Boomer stood up, Tigh looked about once more. "Have you seen Apollo?"

"Not since he came on board. Why?"

"He and Sheba have not turned up for their shifts."

Boomer frowned. "That's not like the Major… Wait. Did you say both Apollo _and _Sheba are late?"

Tigh nodded. "Yes, and their not answering in their quarters. I was about to initiate a ship wide search." He stepped closer to Boomer, hands clasped behind his back. "Do you want to tell me something Captain?" He asked sternly.

Boomer sighed. "Sir, when I last saw Apollo, he said he was going to see Sheba."

Outwardly Tigh didn't show any reaction. Inside however he was surprised. "He said that?"

"Yes sir, he did. He also talked about righting a mistake."

Now Tigh allowed himself to smile. "So you think that wherever they are, they are together." Tigh consciously stressed the last word. Boomer smiled slightly as he picked up on the Colonel's unspoken message.

"Yes sir, I believe so."

"Well… maybe I can skip the ship wide search then."

"Maybe." Boomer replied, not stating one way or the other what he personally thought.

Tigh nodded. "Get some real rest Captain. That's an order." Soon both men were back in the landing bay. Just before they parted ways though Tigh made one more remark.

"Oh, and Captain? Tell the rest of your co-conspirators to stop plotting." Boomer wondered just how Tigh had heard about it.

Then again, he was the ship's XO.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Jamie sighed as he leaned back against Pierce as they flew home. Much like they had during the Siege, he was sitting on her lap while she flew the Storm Sworder. Unlike back then she kept the speed down. Not out of any concern for him – he did after all pilot a high speed Raynos – but rather from a simple wish to prolong the flight as much as possible.

"As much as it is home, it's nice to get out every now and again." He said gently while stroking her wrist. Pierce smiled warmly at his words.

"Yes… it seems that home is going to grow smaller in the near future."

"Is that regret I hear in your voice?"

Pierce chuckled. "Only that Stroller will find it harder to escape everything." Both of them chuckled for a couple of minutes. Then Jamie's hand stilled.

"Pierce… what about our contribution?"

Pierce sighed. "Nothing yet. I'm just not ready… to give up flying, that is."

"I understand fully love. But I'm also thinking about the others. What with Leena carrying now, and Naomi going through it again, you just know that the others are going to rib us about it."

"They'll grow out of it. Or you can just threaten them by withholding battle plans and details. Or even worse, the food."

Jamie laughed out loud at that. "Maybe, but Sarah's also a dab hand in the kitchen. The food threat is not as good as it used to be."

Pierce shrugged, knowing that he would feel her motion through their contact. "I'm sure I can get her to defect to our side."

For the next little while they flew in silence, content to be in each others company. As they passed over the rolling plains near to the base, Pierce allowed the zoid to slowly lose altitude, to the point where the peaks of local mountains rose above.

As they made the final turn, far off in the distance Pierce spied a white object. At that range she couldn't make out any form, but given the location and heading, she had a pretty good guess.

Sure enough they were soon overhauling the Liger Zero as it strode for home, which was just visible up ahead. As if sensing the Storm Sworder the Liger let loose a roar before breaking into a full run. Once in the past Pierce would have accepted the challenge, but time and marriage had mellowed her… just like all the others in the Blitz.

Too soon they were closing with the base. Pierce pulled on the controls, making the aerial zoid back-wing to shed speed. The two long feet touched down just after Bit and Liger slid to a stop before the hanger doors. As the zoid folded its wings, a hail came in.

"Hey guys, have a nice trip?" Bit cheerfully called while he waited for the doors to open.

"Oh it was very nice…" Pierce purred, patting Jamie's shoulder. He couldn't help but blush a fraction at her words.

"There was a bit of excitement when we first got there…" Jamie continued. "…But that was more to do with the crew of _Serenity_ and both Apollo and Sheba. After that we had a pleasant stay."

Bit chuckled, and in the background Jamie could hear the slightly odd sounds of Liger laughing too. "Well, you both sure look like you enjoyed yourselves. But now it's back to work lovebirds!"

"We got the date of our next match?" Pierce asked as she followed Bit into the hanger. However she stopped when she saw what resided in the bay where Miranda's Rev Raptor normally stood. "What is that?"

Jamie sat up at her words, following her gaze. Almost filling the bay was a jet black shape. As he looked closer he could make out that it was made up of hard edged triangles, four of which he could see.

"That is where Mir's zoid is now." Bit supplied as the Liger stepped back into its slot. He waited until Jamie and Pierce walked over from where her zoid now rested before continuing. "About midday yesterday we hear Angel giving off this deep growl. When we got out here, we find her squaring off with this cat shaped organoid. Jet black, it had these odd purple eyes. It was only when Liger was able to tell me what the organoid had told him that we knew what was going on."

Pierce frowned, wondering what possible reason a cat organoid would have to come in here and annoy Angel.

"Apparently, he was sent by Richter." Bit explained. "Said he had been told to come here and fix the Rev Raptor. We guess Angel was just annoyed at the intrusion." Pierce, nodded, understanding that.

Stepping through into the living area, Jamie quickly looked around. Leena was sitting in one of the couches reading a magazine, one hand absently resting on her expanded waistline. Cassandra was nearby, thumbing through a thick volume. Vega and Leon were together at the dinner table, a chess board between them. Miranda was sitting at Vega's side, occasionally glancing at how he was doing, but mostly she was reading a novel on the table before her.

Leena looked up as the doors slid open, her face lighting up when she saw Bit. "Hey… Liger enjoy his run?"

"Oh he did, especially as he got to beat the Sworder home." Bit chuckled as he wrapped her shoulders in his arms. Just to one side Cassie looked up from her book, a slight smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. Now that it was closed, Jamie could see that it was the printed version of the ZBC rulebook.

"Hi Cassandra. Doing some homework?" Pierce asked as Jamie stepped towards the terminal besides the big screen where the remote terminal was kept.

Cassie glanced down at the book in her hands. "I thought I best read up on what I can and can't do in an organised battle. Some of the moves I might do in real battle are not allowed, so…"

"So you don't want to get disqualified in your first battle." Pierce smiled. "Don't sweat it. The judges tend to be lenient for first timers."

"Well, I'm glad someone has confidence in me…" Cassie half muttered.

"Let me guess… Stroller?" Cassie nodded in reply to Pierce's question.

"Well don't worry about him either." Pierce comforted the older woman. "Given time, he'll warm up to you."

X-X-X-X-X-X

A couple of hours later the team gathered in the central living space. Naomi and Brad had come from the children's playroom, little Janet held in her arms. Sarah followed them a few seconds after, a dozing Leanne cradled in hers. Even Stroller emerged from wherever he had been to sit in on the battle briefing.

"Okay, we're going against the Shell team this time." Jamie begun once everyone was settled. Several of the Blitz recalled their last battle with the Shells. They were a team that went for heavy armour… very heavy armour. It had been like facing a team of Liger Zero Panzers. Most of them had only been able to remove weapons or damage joints. Of them all, only Vega and Leena could punch through at range, while Bit could just about do it with a full Schneider charge.

Jamie hit a key to bring up the hologram before them. A recent addition, the hologram was projected in the space between the sofas, the hardware hidden under the floor. It allowed the whole team to get a good look at the battle plan.

"I think this time we should try a more heavy arms line up." He commented as the team looked over the holo. On Jamie's side was the Shell Team, a full array of heavily armoured zoids. Six Cannon Tortoises, a couple of Gordoses, with two Red Horns and a Hammerhead. The finely detailed hologram showed how the upper legs of the two Gordos zoids had been layered with armour, as had the array of weapons on the Hammerhead.

On the Blitz's side there was the Iguanosaur, surprisingly in the second row. The Elephander stood ahead of it. On either side of these two was the Fury and the blood red Genosaurer of Cassandra. The Liger Zero and Blade Liger were out on the wings.

Brad frowned a little as he looked over the line up. "You don't want me out there?" While it was no longer a key concern of his now, Brad still looked after the money.

Jamie nodded. "Yes Brad. The rest of us will struggle to hurt one of their zoids. We really need heavy hitters to crack their shells."

"And that we can do." Bit smiled smugly. Vega grinned happily as well.

Stroller however looked a little confused. "May I ask why you have decided to place our rookie out there?" Cassie frowned as she turned to regard him.

"For your information, I am not rookie pilot. I was there at The Siege remember?"

Stroller scowled some more. "I meant in terms of Zoid Battles. Without your main gun…"

"I've already had the modifications made to the charged particle gun to allow it to fire as a plasma cannon." She countered coldly. Why on Zi was he doubting her skills?

"Face it Stroller, she's part of the team now." Bit smirked. "Besides, you're right up front today."

Still scowling, Stroller leaned back.

"One thing I have ask Jamie…" Cassie turned her head to regard the young man. "…Why not use some of our other zoids? This line up will give them the numerical advantage."

Jamie smiled, pleased that she was being an active member. "It's the rules. We get a certain value that all our zoids levels have to add up to. Thus, teams that use low level zoids, like those Cannon Tortoises, can field large numbers of them for the same cost as a few larger ones."

Cassie nodded, but still didn't lean back. "What about pilots? Do we have to use only as many pilots as zoids?"

"No…why do you ask?" Jamie wondered where she was going with all this.

"Well, when I looked over the Iguanosaurs specs, I saw a mention to 'Secondary Gunnery Stations'. Has anyone tired to find out what that means?" She looked around at all the blank faces. Clearly no one had.

"I forgot about that…" Leena half whispered, shocked at herself.

Intrigued, Jamie pulled up the data on the Iguanosaur that they had on file. Quickly he scrolled through the data until he found the entry. It was depressingly short, little more than a footnote. "We've never even considered the idea of having multiple people in each zoid…" He said slowly.

"Well, maybe now is the time to find out just what that system is all about." Cassie sat back, a smile of triumph on her face.

"Well then, who are we going to put in there?" Bit asked.

Jamie rapidly thought, considering each person. The only options were himself, Pierce, Naomi and Brad. Miranda was still on the injured list, so she was out of the running. Sarah and Steve were not listed under pilots at all. First slot had to be Naomi, their master sniper. She had the highest scores for marksmanship. Himself and Pierce were aerial combat pilots, not used to being gunners. So that left…

"Brad and Naomi." He said simply. Others nodded as they reached the same conclusions. Naomi was their best shooter, while Brad had experience in using laser turrets on a moving zoid… the Shadow Fox's main weapon was one.

"Well my dear…" Brad pulled Naomi closer to him. "…It looks like we'll at last be going into zoid battle in the same zoid." He grinned, which she quickly copied.

"Hey, there is going to be no making out in my zoid!" Leena cut in, her face flushing red.

""Unless you're in on it, ay Leena?" Vega couldn't help but poke fun at the time had discovered her and Bit after their night of passion in the zoid.

Leena glared at him though the effect was lessened by the fact that her face was even redder now.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Inara winced slightly as she lay there on the bed in the _Galactica_'s Life Station. She looked down once more at the thin tube that was fed into her arm, the clear liquid within seemingly stationary. Mal was sat at her side, arms folded as he held a vigil over her.

Slowly she laid her head back. This was supposed to cure her? It certainly didn't feel like it, not with this burning in her veins. Okay, it was only a faint burning, but still…

Movement out of the corner of her eye drew her attention. Cassiopeia had returned, looking a little strained but certainly happier. Clearly whatever it was that had been going on between her and Starbuck had been dealt with, at least somewhat.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked chirpily. Inara groaned.

"Feels like my blood is on fire. This is supposed to cure me?"

Cassie nodded, unfazed by Inara's sharp tongue. "It is. That burning is the result of the chemical breaking down by the solution." She tapped the tube that was inserted into Inara's arm. "If you felt nothing at all then we would be concerned, as that is the first sign of poisoning from this substance."

"Couldn't you have used something a little less poisonous?" Mal asked sharply. "This is one of my crew here." Inara's eyes flickered to him at the slight pause in his voice, just before he said 'crew'.

Cassie smiled warmly. She too had caught Mal's very faint hesitation. "This is the safest substance we could use. Everything else that had the required effect was far too toxic. And corrosive." She looked down at Inara. "Just a little while longer and the pain will be gone for good."

"Well, I can't wait." Inara sighed as Cassie moved away to check on something. Looking at Mal again, she saw a far away look in his eyes. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, just wondering…"

"What were you wondering about?" Inara pressed, wondering herself if he had been thinking about what she hoped he had been thinking about.

"Well…" Mal trailed off, buying time. In truth he had been thinking about them and their situation, beyond the Life Centre. But as he didn't know how she would react to that, he needed a safer topic. "…I was just wondering how Apollo's been getting on with Sheba."

Inara smiled while inwardly she sighed dejectedly. "We haven't heard anything since we arrived, so I'm guessing things are going okay."

"You hope, you mean." Mal countered.

* * *

**O'Neill: **Yea, what is going on with those two?

**Weir: **Surely General, we should respect their desire to privicy?

**Sheppard: **(grins) But you still want to know, don't you?

**Weir:**...Well... yes. (blushs)

**DR: **You'll all find out next chapter, when we rejoin Apollo and Sheba. There's also the zoid battle, where Vega shows that he's still a kid at heart, and we have Wash's return from the dead. Oh, and the _Illuminati _arrives with a dire message... Until then!


	40. Forgiveness, Rebirth & Warning

**DR: **Thanks once again everyone who reviewed last chapter. It's always stimulating to log into my mail and find those reviews waiting. Now, we drop back in on Apollo and Sheba, we have a Zoid battle, Wash returns, and then... XD Reposted to fix some slight errors (ducks)

* * *

Chapter 40: Forgiveness, Rebirth & Warning

Things had gone more than okay for the two of them up in the Celestial Dome. Apollo slowly allowed his eyes to drift open, letting his eyes trail across the stars before hopping onto the planet below. Zi was mostly in night time below, the planet only picked out by the spots of bright lights that were scattered across the globe. Overhead there were no ships, just the cross frame of the dome and the stars. Apollo had always felt peace amongst the stars.

Right now there was another sort of peace, and it was centred on what lay besides him. Looking down, he wondered if his heart would speed up and ache when he saw Sheba. But this time when he gazed upon her dark blond hair his heart felt nothing but contentment and happiness. It was as if all the darkness and repression had been exorcised from him, leaving just his true feelings.

Stroking her bare shoulder, Apollo wondered how they had ended up like they did. The alcohol was surely partly to blame, but Apollo knew it wasn't the main source of their sudden passions. The feelings between them both had been building for a long time now, and at last they had both admitted to them. Now unleashed, they had both been swept up in the moment.

As he adjusted the blanket that they were both wrapped in, Apollo couldn't help but smile. _'Starbuck you…'_ He now understood why Starbuck and Cassie had been so willing to help Sheba with this. And why he had left such a valuable vintage behind where they both would drink it. Clearly they had hoped to provoke this response, most likely as part of a plan to get them together.

'_I wouldn't be surprised if Athena, Achilles and Mother are in on it too…' _His musing was cut short by Sheba shifting about, before she emitted a contented purr from the back of her throat.

"Happy now?" He asked good naturedly.

"Very much so…" she half whispered in reply, her eyes still closed.

Apollo sat back a bit, her reply pleasing him. In truth when he had asked her if she was happy, there had been a tiny corner of his mind wondering if he had managed to please her. Apollo had not intended for things to go as far as they did. Slowly as he sat there the images came back. She had been the one to instigate things, practically pinning him down with her own body. He wondered if his tunic was still in one piece, since she had practically ripped it off him in her desires. Of course he had tried to stop her, or at least slow her down, but once that red-blooded maleness came to the fore he had just submitted to their desires.

He recalled her face during the peak of their passion, when everything had been building. She had a look of lust incarnate, pure predatory desire. It fitted her. In that moment, just as they reached true bliss, Apollo gazed on her face and saw the most beautiful women, the most beautiful thing, he had ever seen.

For himself, Apollo had never known such pleasure before. He had spent almost his whole life training for the War. Right from when he was little he had wanted to be a Colonial Warrior just like his father and his father before him. From the start he had trained and pushed and studied to be the best.

But during all that time, there had not been much time for a life outside the Military. True, the Colonial way of life was shaped by the Military, but the fleet was not the be all and end all. And as he had risen up, Apollo had slowly begun to wonder what else there was, what lay beyond the service.

Before the Destruction, he had had faith that things would work out, that one day he would meet the right woman. He had seen Starbuck's many flights and romances and had subconsciously decided not to be like that. Apollo was well liked by all, but only a few close friends.

It hadn't helped that he had held up very high standards for the 'Ideal' woman. More than beauty she had to be intelligent, brave and spare his passion for discovery. There had been many who had some of these qualities, but only a handful who had almost matched his high expectations.

After the Destruction he had met Serina, and she had matched every one of his goals. Beauty she had in abundance, and like him she had been very intelligent. Even when they first met he had realised that this was a woman to watch. When she brought to his attention Boxey's plight he found a way to not only deal with his recent loss of his younger brother Zac, but also spend time with her.

Looking back, Apollo noted something about the women he had fallen in love with. Both Serina and Sheba were strong, forceful women, not afraid to be themselves or stand up for what they wanted. It had been Serina pushing that had gotten them sealed, and it had been her pushing that had gotten her into a Viper. Despite the pain of that period of time, he could look back on one bright point: She had been a good pilot. Given time and experience, she could have become really good.

And now Sheba… she matched Serina in every way. She had a similar facial structure, and just like his late wife she was beautiful. Sheba's bravery was not in doubt, as was her skill. It seemed at last they had met that perfect woman.

Looking up at the stars, Apollo felt a little misty eyed. Blinking, he tried to clear them, but froze when he saw something. For a second it looked like Serina's smiling face, looking down on him. Watching in awe, he would have sworn that he saw her smile widely, nodding her head before she faded away.

At that moment Apollo felt a weight lift from his heart, the pain and guilt of her death on Kobol fading.

Unbidden a thought entered his head. _'Has she been watching over me all this time? And now that I've found comfort in the arms of another woman, she can rest in peace?' _He thought back to what many people had said over the last five Sectons. Starting with Achilles, then Athena, through Leon and ending with Malcolm yesterday, they had all asked, one way or another, if Serina would have wanted him to pine away for her for the rest of his life. They had asked whether she would have wanted him to move on with his life after she was gone. Now it looked like they had all been right.

Thinking about those outside their bubble, Apollo reached for where his timekeeper had ended up. Snagging it, he brought it to his face.

"Sheba… do you realise that we are late for our duty shifts?" He asked a quaver in his voice.

"They can cope without us today…" Sheba muttered, rubbing her head against him a little more.

"But… you're in command of a squadron, and I'm your superior officer! What kind of precept are we setting if we both turn up late?"

Sheba at last lifted her head to look at him. "Apollo… I don't care right now. I've got what I wanted." And with that she kissed him again.

As the feeling of her lips on his began to overwhelm his brain, Apollo had to admit that there was logic in her words.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Leena craned her head round to look back at Brad & Naomi. "Would you two stop with the snuggling already? We have a battle to win!"

"Spoilsport." Brad muttered as he lifted his head away from Naomi's, one hand still on her bare thigh.

"Oh… she's just jealous because it's not her and Bit here." Naomi smirked.

Leena turned to face forwards once more, heat blooming on her checks again. Directing her attention outwards, she looked across the plains to where the Shell Team's zoids stood waiting. Stroller was just ahead of her, the Elephander rolling its head to loosen up its ears and shoulders.

Quickly the judge began the match, and in seconds the sky was afire as both sides spat lasers and shells at each other. Leena was throwing out a long trail of fire, her cannons scything across the sluggish Cannon Tortoises. Stroller was focused on the Hammerhead that was pushing forwards, while both Vega and Cassandra were pounding a Gordos, their lasers sending orange-red darts into the heavy armour of the Shell team's zoids.

The Shell's were giving back as good as they got. Both the Gordoses were fire spitting mountains, muzzle flashes almost hiding the zoids. The Tortoises were firing off volleys of cluster munitions, the hail of bomb-lets pattering down around the Blitz as they advanced.

But with both sides so focused on each other, the Shells didn't notice Bit and Leon circling around, setting up for flank attacks. When they made contact, the rest of the Blitz would charge home. Well, with the exception of Stroller.

Despite the urge to get in close, Leena held to the plan. "How soon Jamie?" She called back to the Hover Cargo as Stroller was surrounded by detonations, but strode from the smoke with confidence.

"Almost ready Leena… Tell Brad and Na' to get ready." Jamie answered over the comm.

"Right. You hear him to two lovebirds?" She called over her shoulder.

"Crystal clear." Brad answered as he slid back to his side of the seat. As he did so Naomi hooked a finger into the seat back, and with smooth ease the central arm rest folded down. Once it was locked she tapped the button on the end, almost flush with the facing.

In response a hidden tray extended out the end, the centre of it a deep gap. When it stopped the top half folded out, and then each segment unfolded again, revealing a compact keypad surmounted by a small holo-projector. With a faint hum the projectors powered up, displaying in the air above a virtual display screen. After a second the view shifted to one from the side laser turrets, looking out from between the barrels. The view looked a little odd at first, until both Brad and Naomi realised that the view was tilted onto its side.

"Cool." Brad's single word summed it all up. Experimentally he tried to move the thin looking control pad. It barely shifted. Clearly something was holding it firm. The pads were at the right height and distance for easy use, and the projections were at an ideal height.

"Good thing you like it, 'cause here we go!" Leena called back before she kicked the Iguanosaur into a full run, sidestepping past the Elephander as both Vega and Cassandra also powered up. Bit and Leon had engaged moments ago, their initial charges causing confusion in the Shell Team. Stroller had already brought down the Hammerhead, while two Tortoises and a Gordos were still when they sprung out of cover. Leon had gone for the Red Horn on his side, while Bit had used a Buster Slash on the other Gordos.

As she tore into the Tortoise before her, Brad and Naomi savaged the one's to either side, their blue laser darts slamming into the smaller zoids' weapons and joints. Too weak to significantly harm the zoids' thick shells, they instead aimed to cripple them and remove their weapons, rendering them harmless. Leena didn't have the same concern about her target. The stream of cannon shells tore into the cannon mounted in the Tortoise's back with ease.

Leon jumped away from his target, but Bit was having trouble getting the much larger zoid off his blades. Having stabbed deep into the zoid's shoulder, the much heavier Gordos was leaning on him, preventing Bit and the Liger from simply pulling free.

It cost them both. The Red Horn of that side saw the difficultly he was in, and let fly. Pinned and still stuck in the Gordos, Liger Zero was battered again and again, until at last it fell, the Command System frozen.

Leena narrowed her eyes as she saw her husband drop out. Coming to standstill, she brought her main gun to bear. Just as Leon sliced the rear legs off a Tortoise she fired.

The beam punched through the Red Horn's head frill like it wasn't there, carving a deep furrow along the back of the zoid. The shock alone caused the zoid to drop out.

"What is he up to?" Cassandra asked on the general frequency, prompting Leena to look about. She quickly saw who Cassandra was referring too. Vega and the Fury were hopping from one Tortoise to another, one foot landing on each smaller zoids' back and driving it into the ground even as the Fury was pushing off to land on the next one. Once all six had been stepped on, the Fury landed solidly next to Cassandra's Genosaurer. Not one Tortoise struggled to get back up. The Fury's stomping had knocked them out.

"And just what were you doing young man?" She asked, her zoid looking at the Fury besides it with a pose that suggested disbelief.

"Just having some fun." Vega's smiling face came up in reply. "You do know how to have fun right?"

X-X-X-X-X-X

In the Ancient City Christian smirked as he switched off the screen that had just displayed the Blitz's battle. "Mario lives on…" He muttered.

"Who?" Zoe asked. Christian turned to regard her, noting how her hand hovered next to the gun strapped to her thigh.

"Doesn't matter. What does matter is what we are about to do…" Christian stepped around her and back into the main medical chamber. "We all done?" He asked the doctor in there.

"Yes sir, the growth is complete… you sure you wanted it aged this much? I mean, it'll be awoken with the mind of a child…"

"Leave that to me." Christian told him, waving him off. He turned to regard Zoe. "This about the right age?"

Steeling her soul, Zoe stepped over and looked into the tube. Despite her resolve, she nearly broke down again at the sight of her husband Wash in the clear liquid. He looked so peaceful lying there… but also dead.

"Is, he…"

"Not quite. Before we can get his heart started, it's up to Wash and Mnementh." Christian looked up at the skylight about, where the massive dragon zoids head was hovering.

Just like Zoe, Wash was struggling to understand what he had meant. "what do you mean up to me and him?" he asked.

…_**He means that in order for you to be alive again, we have to 'anchor' your spirit into the new body. Then we can bring you back to life, as if you had had a cardiac arrest…**_

"Oh… I thought it was going to be something hard." Wash laughed, but he was nervous. How was he supposed to do this?

…**_Leave that to me. All you have to do is want to live... _**And with that last cryptic message, Wash felt the zoid give him a mighty shove…

While the two of them had been talking the tank had been drained. Now all that was left to do…

"Clear!" Christian called as he stabbed the button. Wash's body jolted as an electrical charge was shot through his body. Medics waited on the side, ready to assist. All eyes were on the heart monitor… nothing.

"Clear!" Once more the body convulsed. Still nothing.

"Clear!" This time the heart started, and Wash's body began to cough up liquid. The medic rushed up and turned him onto his side to make it easier to bring back up the liquid from his lungs. Zoe was held back while the medics tended to him, but she tried to fight them off. They only let go when Christian waved them off.

In seconds she was on her knees besides his tube, her head on a level with his. "Baby?" she whispered, not daring to hope that it had worked.

No longer puking up liquid, Wash squinted, his eyes having to adjust to the new input. Slowly his mind sorted everything out, and the image before him resolved into the stunning face of Zoe.

Still getting used to having a body again, he managed to smile. "Hey lamby-toes…" he croaked.

Breaking up she threw her arms round him, dragging him close while the tears fell unnoticed.

X-X-X-X-X-X

As soon as the _Illuminati _was in range, captain Ricen began an urgent transmission for the _Galactica. _He broadcast his hail on every frequency and every channel. Even personal comm units on board the ships in the fleet – including those two that lay in the piles that were Apollo's and Sheba's uniforms – broadcast the captain's panic filled words.

"_This is captain Ricen of the Searcher class ship _Illuminati_ for Commander Adama of _Galactica_. I need to speak with the Commander urgently!"_

Throughout the fleet people looked at their comms before each other. Since in most cases the words had been too faint and static laced to understand, the majority just shrugged their shoulders and carried on preparing to disembark. Word had spread that an independent cargo ship would soon start ferrying people from the _Galactica _to the surface, and would be able to carry more people than the shuttles. It would also allow them to transport the things they had saved from their homes with them, rather having to wait until everyone was on the surface.

In the Celestial Dome on the battlestar they did not have that situation. The message came out load and clear. The two of them broke their kiss to stare at the units before looking at each other. Without a word, they separated and reached for their uniforms. Panic like that meant trouble… trouble that would be fixed by the efforts of the Colonial Warriors.

Bridge Officer Omega looked down at the screen before him, wondering what could be so important. After that ship _Serenity _had arrived everyone had eased off on the trigger fingers, and throughout the fleet people were once more relaxing and getting on with settling down. Glancing at another display, he sighed before hitting a button…

Commander Adama was still in his quarters, taking a moment with his wife Illa. Being the Fleet Commander and President of the Colonial Civilisation meant that he could afford to bend a few rules for himself. Like spending an extra ten centons with his wife before their duties separated them for another day.

Currently they were sitting in one of the long chairs by the bulkhead, looking out onto the planet below. Her head rested on his shoulder, arms round his torso. He had an arm round her too, as if to stop her from ever escaping. Not that she ever would voluntarily.

Yet, despite the peaceful setting, the beautiful view and her presence, there was a tiny corner of Adama's mind that was still watchful, alert. He had vowed never again to be taken off guard. Twice in his life now he had been surprised by the Cylons, caught when he least expected it. He had resolved to never give them a third chance.

Illa, for her part, could feel this steely determination coming from him. She knew she could never fight it or stop it, so she worked around it, supported him as any wife who loved her husband should. When they had been sealed, they had vowed to stand together through everything, and she had no intention on going back on those vows.

Besides, it was a part of the Adama she loved. Adama's determination was a fundamental part of his makeup. Without it, he just wouldn't be Adama, her husband.

Everyone around them saw how much the other meant to them, and so the entire crew worked to ensure that they did not keep them apart one centon longer than needed. They could handle the routine stuff. Adama was Commander because he dealt with the big things.

So it was with a heavy heart that Omega called down to the Commander Quarters.

When the comm began to tone Adama sighed, muttering a curse under his breath as he stood up. A twinge from his back caused him to wince slightly as he stepped over to the desk. Age was something that got everyone in the end.

"Yes?"

"_Commander, sorry to intruded, but Captain Ricen is calling for you. Says it's urgent."_ It was clear even over the comm how reluctant Omega was to break into their together time.

Adama sighed once more. "Very well, send it down." As he settled into his chair he turned to look at the screen on which Ricen's face appeared. "What is it Captain?" He asked his tone one that would send cadets shooting bolt upright.

Illa noted that Ricen's face was ashen. _"Sir, we detected something on long range scans…" _Those few words were enough to make Adama sit upright as Ricen continued. _"We used the new sensor pulse equipment, and…" _He trailed off, a tremor in his jaw. Fear was rampant in his eyes.

"Yes?" Adama asked, dreading the answer was what he thought it was.

"_Sir… it's a Cylon armada. Heading right for us."_

Illa gasped as she clapped a hand to her mouth. She understood just what the captain was saying. Adama's only reaction was a narrowing of the eyes.

"When you return to the fleet I want all the data you have transferred to this ship. Then I need you to head out until you contact them again. Use Fleet Comm Line Beta to keep us informed. I need to know what we are dealing with here, and how soon."

On the screen Ricen nodded, clearly able to pull himself together now he had clear orders. _"Understood sir. We'll do what we can."_

After he had sighed off Adama gave himself a moment to say a prayer to the Lords of Kobol, before he reached for the comm unit once more.

"Omega, this is Adama. Recall all warriors from the surface and assemble all senior staff."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Far below, in a spherical black chamber deep within Richter Kane's hidden oceanic research facility, the Citadel, Kane's eyes narrowed, his systems having intercepted the _Illuminati_'s transmission. Turning away from his terminal screen to face the centre of the large chamber his face turned hard.

"Looks like we will have to use these new systems after all…"

The only reply within the massive chamber was a deafening roar from the black saurian zoid that stood in the very centre of it, its body absorbing what little light the terminal cast…

* * *

**Kosh: **And so it begins...

**DR: **Eh? How did you get in here?

**Kosh: **I've always been here.

**DR: **Ask a silly question... Next time we learn just what is coming (be afraid, be very afraid...) Wash returns to work, Leena has a brillant idea, and Layon starts to create something... Until then, please review!

* * *


	41. Breaking the News, Brainwaves & Progress

**DR: **Okay, I hope that I continue to impress you all. From about this point I started to have trouble finding the words...

**O'Neill: **Hey, you got it out. that's what counts.

**DR: **Thanks sir.

* * *

Chapter 41: Breaking the News, Brainwaves & Progress

When Apollo and Sheba arrived in the briefing room, they found every other officer already there. Finding all eyes on them, they both halted just inside the hatch, a little overwhelmed at the attention. Sheba began to worry if there was something on her uniform that told them loud and clear what they had been up to.

"Nice of you to join us Major, Captain." Adama commented, breaking the paralysis that had gripped both warriors.

As they took their seats Apollo looked about the expansive chamber. The captain of every warship in the fleet was here. He could see Athena sitting with their mother. Bojay had come over with Cain from the _Pegasus_, and there was Achilles, with his own squadron captains behind him.

This was big.

Adama stood at the front of the chamber, gazing out over the assembled warriors. "A half centare ago the _Illuminati_ contacted us." He began without preamble. Many of the others nodded, having picked up the ship's initial hail. "She brought word of an impending Cylon attack."

For a long moment no one spoke, shock riding across many a face. But quickly these seasoned warriors pushed it down, and instead determination shone. They all knew that someday another Cylon attack would come, and now it was this day.

"Thanks to the quick thinking of Captain Ricen, we have time to prepare for what we are to face." Apollo raised a hand.

"How long father?" He asked once Adama acknowledged him.

"One secton, Major, or one Earth week."

Apollo nodded, the concerns he had eased. He had arranged with Sire Masters for the factory space to upgrade the fleet's Vipers. Once the production line was in full motion, it was predicted that six Earth days would be long enough to overhaul all the Vipers.

"Do we know what we are likely to face?" That was Achilles, his eyes narrowed slightly.

Adama nodded. "Captain Ricen used the new sensor package to get a snap shot of the Cylon force." Turning slightly, he brought up the data onto the main wall mounted projector.

It was almost two centons later before anyone spoke. A couple of the females gasped at the sight, but apart from that there was no sound.

"By the Lords of Kobol…" Adama breathed as his eyes ran over the display, which showed in remorseless detail the massive armada. Slowly his brain began to work again, cataloguing the fleet.

'_Ten Basestars, another twelve Attack Frigates, five Destroyers…' _His mind came to a halt once more as he focused on the ship in the centre of the fleet. It dwarfed the regular Basestars around it, the massive central disk reaching out far further than the end two. The sheer sight of that ship sent shivers up Adama's spine. He also noted another half dozen Cybrid Assault craft clustered around the massive main vessel.

"That's more firepower than they sent at the Colonies…" One of the Guardian captains whispered.

"Yes, but they had surprise back then…" Cain countered, but even he didn't have his usual confident tone of voice.

Adama breathed deep before turning back to the gathered warriors. "Commander Cain is right. They have numbers certainly, but how is that different from the past?" He saw Achilles nod slowly, agreeing with him.

"Consider this: this is almost certainly the source of that attack before. It is also possible that is…" he waved a hand towards the screen. "…comprises the entirety of the Cylon presence this side of the Great Divide." He used the name many in the fleet had used to describe the gulf between galactic spiral arms. "Given how far we are from the Cylons' seat of power, I doubt they could mount any kind of attack on this world in the near future after this."

Achilles nodded once more. "They would first have to learn of the defeat of this force before they could assemble another fleet. And then there's the time it would take for them to reach us… Why, it could be yahrens before they could try again!"

Adama nodded, seeing how Achilles' words were lifting the spirits of everyone present. "Correct, so if we defeat this force now, we will have secured the safety of this world and our way of life." Every warrior's eyes now showed the same determination, the same desire to throw this attack back, to prevent yet another world burn at the hands of the Cylons.

"I need all of you to return to your ships. Speak to your warriors, let them know what we are going to face, but make sure they understand that we will defeat this threat, just like we threw back so many assaults on our own worlds."

Slowly the gathered warriors began to stand and leave. Adama caught the eye of both Cain and Achilles, telling them to stay. Once the others had left both them, Colonel Tigh and Apollo stepped up to join Adama near the front of the room.

"So Adama, what do you have up your sleeve?" Cain asked in good humour.

"I was hoping that you would have something Cain. We will need your tactical genius more than ever." Adama looked towards the hatch. "However before we can begin there is one more man we need to include."

At that moment the hatch slid open, and Christian Masters strode through. Dressed, as ever, in his long leather coat, he didn't seem that out of place on the battlestar.

His face was grim as he stepped over to join the group. "From the looks on some of your captains' faces I take it things are bad."

Adama nodded. "They are." He pointed at the screen on which the Cylon armada was still displayed. Christian came to a stop just before it, hands on his hips and head tipped back a little.

"That's just a few ships…" He commented after a long moment.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Mal smiled as he looked over his crew. "Welcome back Wash."

Wash smiled as he stepped over to shake Mal's offered hand. He and the rest of the crew who had been on the surface had hitched a ride with Christian and the massive dragon zoid. Now resting in Beta Bay, Mnementh was once more looking over the Colonial Vipers.

"Thanks Mal. It's good to be human again." Wash smiled as Zoe slipped an arm round his neck.

"I'll say…" she half whispered sultrily.

"Well before you two start rejoicing your return, we've got us some work to do." Mal started back up the ramp. "Got us a lot of people up here who want to be planet side."

"Surely they can wait a bit capt'n." Kaylee asked gently. "I mean, we've just got Wash back. Surely we could…"

"Normally I would agree mei mei. A man's return from the grave is a rare thing, and I sure understand. But we've got a job to do, and the sooner we get it done the sooner we get paid."

"Sir?" Zoe stepped up, a frown creasing her face. Something was not right… "Why the rush?"

Mal paused, unsure as to how to respond. "These people have been living in these ships for over a year Zoe. It's time to get them out."

Zoe didn't buy it, and neither did the rest of the crew, except Inara. She had been with Mal when Colonel Tigh had talked to him.

"Time might be a critical factor on this one…" Mal continued in response to Zoe's questioning glare. He turned at the foot of the ladder. "Kaylee, I need you in the engine room. Make sure we ain't going to have anything rattling around or breaking on my boat. Those people don't need to have worry about this ship falling apart around them."

Kaylee nodded before she headed off, a slightly hurt expression on her face at Mal's implied slur against the upkeep of _Serenity_.

Wash watched Mal climb up before turning to Zoe. "Never stops does it?"

"No, it doesn't…" She answered, a slight frown on her face as she continued to follow Mal with her eyes. He knew something. Something he wasn't telling them.

Wash shook his head slightly before heading up, relishing the sounds of his footfalls, the feeling of the decks under his feet. While as a ghost, he had moved about like he did now, but not once had he made a sound. He had been unable to feel the railings under his hand despite pressing down on them. It had been yet another reminder of the state he had been in.

But now he was back for real. Making the final bend he walked along the forward passage to reach the cockpit. Stepping through, he paused when he saw Mal standing off to one side.

Mal gestured to the pilot's seat. "It's yours Wash."

Smiling happily, Wash slowly lowered himself into the seat. A tiny thread of doubt, or remembered pain, ran through him as he sat there. This was where he had died, right in this chair. It had been over before he had even realised what was happening.

Taking a moment, his fingers drifted over each one of the toy dinosaurs that were stuck to the top of the console. Over the last week he'd seen so many of them reborn in machine form, as the zoids on the planet below. It was a strange yet exciting world.

Slowly he reached out for the controls, running his hands over them. Then he began to strike the buttons, one by one.

As if it had been waiting for his return the console lit up, and from further back in the ship they heard the whine of the engines spinning up.

Mal smiled as he watched Wash slide back into the way of things. Reaching up, he punched the comm system. "Firefly transport _Serenity _to…" He paused, struggling to remember the correct term.

"_Galactica _Control." River whispered from behind him as she slid past to settle into the second pilot seat.

"…_Galactica _Control. Requesting launch clearance." Mal finished.

"Serenity, _this is Core Control. You have clearance. Launch when ready." _A pleasant female voice came over the comm.

Mal turned to Wash. "You heard the lady. Take us out."

Grinning like a fool, Wash engaged the drives and spun _Serenity _around until she pointed back out the landing bay. With the grace that only a master pilot could achieve, the Firefly transport exited the mighty battlestar.

X-X-X-X-X-X

The next day once more a world wide broadcast was made, again from the Ancient City. Across the globe people halted what they were doing and tuned in. The three other governments of Zi had already been contacted by Adama, and already were laying plans. But it fell to Christian Masters to inform the world.

As he stood there before the cameras he felt dread coil in his gut. It was not the coming battle that caused this. Warfare was familiar to him. No, it was the thought that his words could spark a mass panic, rioting and hysteria. He had seen how such a state created chaos, confusion. People could die in the carnage.

But as the timer rolled down not one trace of doubt creased his face. He concentrated on the positive things he would say, and was determined to put that message across.

"People of Zi. I come before you all with grave news. Our Colonial allies have learned of a grave threat to our world."

In the Blitz base the entire team gathered round the main screen, watching their friend speak.

"The Cylons, the machine race that destroyed their worlds and were behind the attack last month, are on their way here. They have an armada of their largest warships heading this way. Their goal is the complete and total extermination of mankind."

Deep within his hidden base, Richter and Auri Kane watched the same broadcast. Hand in hand, they both looked at each other, knowing that the day they had long feared was now almost upon them.

And yet… Christian's words sparked hope.

"We have just six days before they are in striking range. They will attempt to destroy us all.

"They will fail. We are stronger then ever, our will and determination unyielding. The Colonials have fought them back again and again from their own worlds. Now this is their world, and they will not see it burned like their own. Together, we will all push them back into the cold abyss, never again to threaten our way of life.

"Even as we speak, plans are being put into action that will ensure that we emerge victorious from this battle. We know the enemy, we know how they fight. They are not unstoppable, they are not invincible.

"For this to work, everyone on this planet, from the youngest child to the oldest man, must do their bit. Soldiers must be ready fight, engineers are needed to ensure our ships and weapons are ready, and those who can not fight, then pray to whom ever you chose that our warriors will stand firm, drive them back, and return home.

"Details will be handed out at all major broadcast and news terminals. Recruiting points are being set up in every major city and town across Zi. If you wish to help, then go to one, and we will find a place for you. Above all, do not give in to despair or defeat. Do not panic or lose hope. There is always hope, and if we maintain order, our preparations will go all the smoother. Thank you."

As the broadcast ended the Blitz looked at each other. In each ones' eyes was the same fire that had burned during the Great Siege.

Bit was the first to stand. "Well, I'm going to fight."

Leena stood too, clasping his hand in hers. "So am I."

Quickly the others joined them, each voicing the same pledge. Only Miranda didn't stand.

"Look, guys… I feel the same way too. But what can we do? We can't fight in space! We can't even engage them until they enter the atmosphere, and even then compared to those ships above we're like insects, flies on the back of a horse."

The Team's expressions fell, humbled by the simple truth Miranda had pointed out. This battle would be waged in space, not on land. Zoids were land based beasts, and it was not like there was anything for them to walk on…

Suddenly Leena whooped with excitement, startling everyone. "That's it! Mir', you're a genius!"

"What do you mean Leena?" Bit asked in confusion.

"We are like flies to those ships, but we can still hurt them!" Leena answered, her gaze jumping around the ring of confused faces. "We can actually take the fight to them!"

"How?" Brad asked, wondering if Leena had gone crazy again.

"Remember the Scarabs?" Leena asked, and suddenly it clicked with the others. The Scarabs, man sized Cybrids, had been a major pain for the team during the Siege, indeed for the entire defence force. They had been able to hurt zoids despite the size difference because they could clamp onto the zoids surface and walk up their legs.

"You're suggesting we walk around on the _outside _of those ships?" Vega asked.

"Yes!" Leena answered. "And if one of theirs gets close enough, we could jump across, and latch onto their hull! After that, it'll be easy enough to get inside and rip them apart from within!"

Bit was grinning now. "I like this idea."

"Course you would Bit. It's a mad idea, just like all your other ones." Stroller commented before his expression turned thoughtful. "But then again, it _would_ be the last thing they could expect…"

"Leena, my daughter…" Steve smiled at her before turning to Jamie. "Jamie, call Christian. Let's see how this idea floats with him." As the younger man turned away, Steve turned back to Leena, a proud smile on his face.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Miranda sighed as she watched the octahedron that had encompassed her zoid. No one on the team knew how long the process would take. The only thing they had to compare it with was the evolution of Naomi's Gunsniper. That had taken a couple of days, but the Gunsniper had been undamaged. Her Rev Raptor however had been totalled.

After Leena's sudden brainwave, the team had fragmented. Currently Steve, Leena and Bit were talking with Christian about her idea. Stroller was reading the paper and the others… Miranda didn't really care at that point. She wanted to help out, be a part of the team effort. But with her zoid down and her shoulder busted she was no help to anyone.

Hopefully she would not be totally lame much longer. Leena had given her the tube of blue healing gel she had had, left over from her own horrible injury. There had been about a third left in it. With Sarah's help she had applied a coating to both punctures in her body, Sarah using a fine soft probe to get the gel deep into the wound. Once it had hardened they had recovered the area in soft bandages.

Miranda hoped it would help. Leena had made a full recovery from her injury, though that had been down more to luck than anything else. Miranda's injury, while not as critical or serve an injury was more troublesome since it affected her arm rather than her leg.

"Hey…" Vega gently said as he stepped up besides her. "…You feeling alright?"

Miranda smiled slightly. "Just a little left out. I mean with this…" She gestured to her arm suspended in a sling. "…And that…" He hand now waved towards the almost black shell sitting in the bay. "…I can't really do anything. But I want to be involved…"

"I understand Mir. While I was injured I thought I would go crazy just sitting there all the time. Fury was climbing the walls, wanting to get out and battle." He smirked as he recalled those times.

"Well, considering what is heading our way, I can't really see how I could help anyhow…" Her chin dropped a bit, her eyes downcast.

"Hey…" Vega lifted her chin up with one hand. "Every little bit helps. You of all people should know that."

Smiling a little, she lent against him, her good shoulder resting on his. She was slightly startled to find that he was now just as tall as she was. A year or two more and he'd be up there with Bit and Brad in terms of height.

For now though, things were just right as she let her head rest against his. She felt his arm snake round her waist as they both stared at the spot where her zoid should be.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Dr Layon slurped up more of his noodles as he continued to type away into his main computer terminal. He had been in the middle of working on the Fury's new heavy armour, currently named Thunder, when the planet wide broadcast from the Ancient City had come on. After hearing what was coming, he had thrown himself back into work, barely getting his clothes on right. He was determined to get this armour ready in time for the coming siege.

At last he entered the last command. Slowly he leaned back in his seat, his eyes watching as the program began to run. Through the toughened glass he could see into his main workshop, where dozens of machines worked to turn his computer drawings into actual parts. With his in-depth knowledge of the Fury, he knew that there would be no flaws when it came time for the Fury to mount the new armour.

Taking his time about his meal, he watched as sheets of steel plating were compressed together to create the hyper dense armour plating that had been used on the Liger Zero Panzer armour. Unlike with the Liger however, the Fury's new armour was not going to be too much for the zoid to handle. The armour was a little lighter thanks to Layon's access to more advanced alloys, something Steve hadn't had.

Sighing he began to turn away, only to stop when his eyes came to rest on the wall space where he kept his work on the Blitz Team. Slowly he stood up and made his way to the desk that stood just beneath that space.

As he approached, his eyes remained fixed on the one picture… a picture of the Iguanosaur. Leena's zoid. Layon knew that the Blitz would do anything to help during the coming attack, and that the three Ultimate X zoids would be in the front line. Given what they knew, it was almost certain that both Bit and Vega would use their heavy armours.

The Iguanosaur already had very tough armour, but it was heavy by zoid standards. By Colonial and Cylon standards, it was thin. The other two zoids were much better armoured, tough enough to withstand several hits in Panzer and Thunder, but Leena…

Silently he slid the disk on which were the Iguanosaur's blueprints out from its slot. Stepping back to his desk, he slid the disk into a second slot. After a moment the plans came up, showing every tiny detail of the titanic zoid. His eyes ran over every bit of the zoid, searching.

Nodding, he reached out a hand and set his coffee machine going. His other hand was already beginning to type. Plucking the stylus from its slot, he began to make notes, sketch and design. Gradually his idea began to take shape.

He may have forgiven Steve, but he still loved Sandra. For his love of her, he would ensure that her daughter Leena would survive the coming darkness.

* * *

**Zeke: **Oh oh, what's Layon up to?

**DR: **You're going to have to wait a week or two to find out! Suffice it to say it's going to be very tough...

**Shadow: **And as ever, reviews are very welcome! Unless you're just going to savage the story and poke holes in it everywhere, such as 'Guess who' did for the last chapter.

**DR: **Yea, I would like to ask that everyone who reviews either signs in if they can, or leaves an email address so that I can reply to your reviews. Nothings more annoying than seeing some great (or not so great) reviews, and having no way to respond to them privately! I could block 'Anonymous' reviews, but then I'd lose all the good ones along with the bad ones... But anyway, you guys keep reviewing, I'll keep writing (hopefully...)


	42. New Technology, Proposal & Surgery

**DR: **Well by god, it's that time of the week again. Another Saturday, another update is due.

**Shadow: **Why are you so chirpy? On Monday you'll be bound into slavery...

**DR: **Don't mind him. I've FINALLY got a job, started on Monday. So with a little luck, I'll have a steady future NOT on the state handouts... Despite Brown taking 20 off... (snarls)

**Apollo: **You have a seriously messed up planet, you know that?

**DR: **Oh we know... anyway. Today we have him (jerks thumbs towards Apollo) briefing his pilots, with a little Apollo/Starbuck moment...

**Zeke: **I thought you weren't a fan of slash...

**DR: **Not that kind of moment! Where was I... oh yes... Mal does some quiet reflection, and the Tams... well, you'll see (evil grin)

* * *

Chapter 42: New Technology, Proposal & Surgery

Apollo nodded as he counted off the last few Viper Pilots as they entered the briefing room. Adama had called for all pilots to report on board the _Galactica _for a special briefing. They had been arriving for the last centare, shuttled over from all their ships. Apollo knew there were rumours running amok amongst the pilots, ever since they had been ordered to fly their Vipers and Scorpions down to the Ancient City before catching a shuttle or _Serenity _back up. There were also all the recently graduated rookie pilots, as well as a number of older and reserve pilots. Most of them had been in the ad-hoc squadron Apollo had been forced to cobble together when all the _Galactica_'s pilots had fallen sick except for him and Starbuck. Quite a few shuttle pilots where also there, ready to climb back into a Viper.

He took a moment to think about the effort the crew of that small ship were doing. While not a combat vessel, and as such would not be part of the battle line, the efforts of that Firefly were just as vital. _Serenity _was working alongside the shuttles from both battlestars, ferrying people from orbit to the surface. The shuttles off _Thunderchild _were moving people from other ships to the battlestars, and there they boarded _Serenity _and were taken down to the new city.

So far, they had concentrated on the Military Freighters, with the Gemini Freighters next on the list. Those two classes of ships were armed, and as such could assist in the defence of the world. All the other ships were unarmed. They would be on the far side of the planet when the assault began. If the battle went ill, then they would have a chance to escape, though very few expected them to make it. The Colonial Fleet had to hold the Cylons here.

He broke from his musings at the sound of the hatch opening once more. Looking up, he saw the last officer to arrive… Sheba. A flush threatened to bloom on his face as he recalled the passion filled night they had had together. When he had left her cabin to begin his shift she had been still slumbering in bed. Her hair had been a wild mess and her exposed skin had been beaded with sweat.

Now though she was turned out perfectly and smartly. There was almost no trace of their nightly passion… it was only the eyes, when she looked towards him, that showed how radically things had changed between them both.

Starbuck, sitting comfortably near the hatch, saw the look in her eyes. Snapping his head to Apollo, he saw the signs that Apollo was fighting to remain professional. He sat up a bit straighter as he realised that something had changed between them.

"Thank you all for coming." Apollo began. "As you are all no doubt aware, the Cylons are coming. An armada of their warships, including ten Basestars…" sharp intakes of breath and a lot of muttering rose up in wake if that statement. "…are heading here. As Colonial Warriors, it is our task to stop this fleet from getting to the planet."

Bojay stood up. "Apollo, I hope you're not seriously suggesting that we can contend with that! Even if we launched every fighter we have we would still be outnumbered ten to one against! Almost half of our fighters are Scorpions. They would be cut to ribbons!"

Apollo waved him down. "Normally, you would be right Bojay. However things have shifted in our favour." He pressed a control on the podium before him. The screen to his left rear lit up. "After much delay, we now have the Viper Mark III."

Looking over the sea of faces before him, Apollo was not surprised to see quite a few were looking at the display with confusion. Lords knew that if he didn't know the details, he too would wonder what was so special as to warrant the Mark III tag, since externally it looked almost exactly the same as a Mark II, the fighter they had been flying for almost fifty yahrens.

"While it looks just like the Mark II, the Mark III is much improved under the skin. Those of you stationed on _Galactica_ should know about the prototype I've been flying recently." He saw Starbuck, Sheba and several from Blue and Silver Spar Squadron nod. "We've now decided to put the craft into full production, with the help of the people of this world.

"For those of you who have not had a chance to see this craft, allow me to explain. The Mark III has an added layer of armour, mainly around the primary turbines and fuel cells." He pointed towards the extra armour that was wrapped around the engines on the outside. "Thanks to local ion engine technology, we've been able to enhance the engines even further. The zoids of the planet below use booster engines that have an energy pool that is drained when the engines are fired, but recharge when the engines are not in use. They give them a sudden speed boost when needed. By combining some of the principles of their boosters with our own technology, fuel use has been cut by almost twenty percent per engine, but the power output has been increased by ten. You'll find that even with the heavier armour, weapons and other systems you'll be moving about ten percent faster then before without turbos."

Several pilots began to whisper to one another, and Apollo could almost taste the expectation in the air. "And with turbos?" Sheba asked, her eyes narrowed in a predatory look.

"About twenty-five percent." Apollo answered simply. He couldn't stop his lips twitching up at the corners as he saw her eyes widen in response.

"You'll be hitting harder too. Fifty percent harder in fact, with these forty-five milimetron – 45mm, to use the Earth measurement – lasers." He tapped the screen again over the enlarged lasers.

"All the flight avionics and controls are being revamped and modernised. For instance, the targeting reticule will no longer be in your lap. Instead it will be holographically projected in front of you… round about here." He traced the area on the side view projection. "From now on you won't have to take your eyes off your target to aim.

"The sensors are on par with the Mark II-B, but the final addition is one that you all can appreciate." Apollo paused, allowing the tension to build, so that when he dropped the bombshell it would have maximum effect.

"What is it?" Starbuck asked, almost on the edge of his seat.

Apollo smiled. "Shields." He said simply.

Throughout the cabin jaws dropped. All the pilots had heard about the Cylon Attack Frigates having shields, but during that battle the Raiders had been unshielded, keeping the playing field level. But now the Colonials had shielded fighters…

"How is this possible?" That was Boomer, the most technically minded pilot there.

"The shield technology is in fact derived from the Cybrids, the machine race that the humans of Earth built. Not even they fully understood how their machines created the first shields, but they quickly understood how to build the generators themselves. Now with added improvements from the zoids, which also have their own form of shielding, designers have created a shield package for a Viper." Apollo tapped another control on the podium. The displays now showed a thin line that surrounded each view. The line was tight to the tips of the fins, but further out near the centre of the craft.

"The generators will project a shield bubble around your craft, protecting you from harm. They are not impervious; they can be brought down. But they will give you a huge advantage against the Cylons, as the shields will recharge.

"A note of caution: Don't slip into the assumption that you are invulnerable. I've learned that when they first got them, a number of Earth Warriors became over confident and got themselves killed needlessly. We'll be putting you through a number of exercises and training scenarios to ensure that doesn't happen to you. We want you all to come back alive, not becoming more reckless." Apollo looked firmly towards Starbuck, ensuring that the blond pilot got the message that Apollo was talking to him mainly.

From near the back Lieutenant Agathon, the leader of Flare Squadron, stood up. "Begging your pardon sir, but what about us bomber jocks? Are we to switch over?"

Apollo shook his head. "No. Concurrently we've put together a Mark III-B version. It has all the engine and flight system improvements of the Mark III on top of the changes made for the II-B, but you won't get the speed boost because you're getting twin shield generators instead of the one on the regular Vipers." Agathon nodded as he sat back down.

"And lastly a couple of small orders of business." Apollo looked down at his notes for a moment. "All our active duty Scorpions are going to be decommissioned. Those squadrons flying them will be refitted with Viper III's. Flare Squadron is to be brought up to full squadron strength. And we will have two more squadrons formed, based on the battlestars, one on each to bring the total to four per battlestar I want to see recommendations for Flight and Squadron Leaders on my desk by the end of the shift."

An older warrior stood. "If I may ask, what is going to happen to those Scorpions?" Apollo recalled this man. He commanded the squadron that was based on the _Matriarch_. The 'Old Timers' Squadron as it was known, was made up almost exclusively of senior or retired pilots who had flown the Scorpion for the whole of their combat record.

"Currently the plan is for a squadrons worth to be given to each of the member states of this planet, to go with the destroyers they have been given already." Apollo smiled. "Any warrior's personal craft however will remain their property." He remembered that a number of pilots in that squadron actually owned the fighters they flew.

As the older warrior sat down, Apollo looked over the pilots before him once more. In every face he saw expectation and excitement. They had the same gleam in their eyes as there is in the eyes of a child when he sees a new toy just begging to be played with. "Report to the simulators. We have a lot of work to do people."

With a bustle the pilots stood and began to make their way out of the cabin. Shutting down the projection, Apollo looked up to see Sheba walking towards him.

"Apollo, why didn't you tell me this earlier?" She asked quietly.

"And miss the look on your face?" Apollo ribbed her. "Honestly, I was still waiting for the test results to be processed and sent to me."

She nodded, satisfied with his answer. "Do you know when we will get these new fighters then? Simulators are okay, but…" She didn't have to say it. Apollo thought the same thing: there was no replacement for actually flying the ship in question.

"They began to process the Vipers this morning. As batches of twelve are completed, we'll send down pilots to fly them back to their home ship. With a little luck, we'll have all of them ready to launch ten centares before the Cylons arrive."

"Not much time…" Sheba muttered as Starbuck walked up.

"So Apollo, what did you have to do to get this?" Starbuck grinned around his cigar.

Apollo just looked at him. "They offered the upgrade package. The people of this planet know that we're the ones that their lives are counting on. If we fall…" He left the rest unsaid.

"Yea… I can't really see them holding off a Cylon Basestar without us." Starbuck commented. He looked over his shoulder as Sheba followed the last of the pilots out of the cabin. When he saw the hatch close he turned back to face Apollo. "So you two finally got together?"

Apollo froze, startled by Starbuck's sudden question. He thought the two of them had managed to keep things quiet and not arouse suspicions. Catching his breath he turned to regard Starbuck, who was grinning in triumph. "What makes you say that Starbuck?" He asked as calmly and neutrally as he could.

Starbuck just grinned wider. "It's not that hard to see that things have changed between you two. When she came in I saw the way you two looked at each other. She finally snared you…"

"With a little help from yourself. Or did you really leave that bottle of four hundred yahren old Ambrosia up in the Celestial Dome by accident?"

Starbuck had the audacity to look taken aback. "Are you suggesting I would leave a bottle that expensive just lying around like that?"

"Only if you meant to." Apollo stared at him critically. "Was that the reason you and Cassie have not been getting along so well lately?"

Starbuck was a little flustered at that. "Well… sort of. Oh we're over that spell now."

"Good. That's one less thing I have to worry about then. I've got enough to be concerned about without you getting up to your usual antics planet side."

"Haven't had the chance Apollo." Starbuck grinned once more. "Every woman I meet is either married or taken already!"

Laughing together two old friends walked out of the briefing room arm in arm. Comrades in arms.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Mal stood back as he watched the latest batch of Colonials file off his ship, gazing around at the open land before them in awe. He could understand their reactions. If he had been cooped up in a ship for over a year after seeing his home planet bombed back into the Stone Age, he'd be a little awed at the prospect of starting afresh. However Mal also knew that right now time was not on their side, and he wished that these people would hurry up and get off his boat.

He had been pleasantly surprised however at how ordered and calm these people had been. He had been half expecting to find people fighting to get on board, overloading his ship and forcing him to sic Jayne on them to restore order. However nothing of the sort happened. Maybe it was the line of Colonial Warriors that stood close by, but they had filed on without a fuss.

Wash had also been on his best behaviour, bringing them down as gently as a feather. He saved his more wild and rough flying for the return trip. He glanced over towards Zoe. She had been keeping her game face on, but it was clear in her eyes what she wanted to do. Luckily so far she had understood that the job came first.

Indeed, just about the whole crew was feeling up with the work. Kaylee was chirpy and all smiles, tucked away in the engine room making sure his ship kept flying. Wash of course was overjoyed at just being able to _do _something. He had told Mal that that had been the worst thing about being a ghost. Seeing everything going on and totally unable to do anything except watch.

Simon was wandering amongst the passengers, giving everyone their immunisation shots. After they had been handed samples of all the local diseases, the doctors on the _Galactica_ had created a vaccine for all of them. Every Colonial had to be given it before they set foot on the planet. So far nearly all the Warriors had been jabbed, but only those civilians who had landed had been given the shot. Mal unconsciously rubbed his arm where he had been jabbed, giving him another shot that protected him from all the local and Colonial viruses.

With Inara in her shuttle, the only one who was not totally happy was Jayne. The man was sulking in his bunk, moaning about the hoards of people running over the ship. Mal knew the real reason he was sulking was because he had been hoping to scare a few of them, but Mal had ordered him to stay out of sight. The last thing he wanted to do was offend these people.

Slowly the last couple stepped off the ramp, a small bundle of clothes on their backs. Mal had been shocked to see so many with so little. Most of their clothing was dirty and worn, rich fabrics sullied by too much use. Mal understood that they had been forced to flee their homes with little more than the clothes on their backs, but to actually see it was something else.

Reaching out with one hand he slapped the ramp controls to close the hatch before he reached for the comm. "Wash, we're all done down here. Take us up."

"_Copy that." _Wash called back as he cycled up the engines. Outside some of the newly arrived Colonials turned to watch as _Serenity_ rose up, her twin engines spitting fire. As the thin legs retracted the engines altered their pitch, and the ship began to move forwards and climb.

Within Simon wiped his hands before he looked about the cargo bay. Another batch completed. He knew it would be at least twenty minutes before they landed once more on the _Pegasus_, their next pick up point. So far they had alternated which battlestar they picked people up from. He knew that the shuttles from both ships were also transporting people from the mighty ships, as well as bringing them from the other ships in the fleet where the larger _Serenity_ would not fit.

Setting himself he moved towards the hatch at the rear of the cargo bay.

"Hey doc, don't get too comfortable. We've got more passengers to pick up." Mal called as he himself climbed up the stairs towards the cockpit.

"I'm just going to get a few more jabs." Simon called over his shoulder as he stepped through. In truth this was one of his reasons for leaving the cargo bay, but not the only one.

After stepping into the medical bay to pick the doses up, he turned towards the stairs at the rear of the cabin, rather then forward towards the cargo bay. He had to cling onto the rail at the side of the passageway as the ship shuddered a bit as she climbed out the planets atmosphere.

Stepping out onto the rear corridor, he looked forwards to see Mal's back as he stepped up into the cockpit. Taking a deep breath, Simon turned left and headed for the engine room.

Behind him Inara sat down at the table in the centre of the dining area. Something made her look up to see him at the hatchway into the engine room. Even from behind it was clear Simon was nervous as hell. She smiled as she thought about what he was up to.

Simon paused at the hatch, looking into Kaylee's world. He could see her fiddling away at something, just visible behind the massive central engine unit. Her hammock swung gently, in time with the turning of the engine. He could hear her whispering to the ship as she worked.

Plucking up his courage, he called out. "Kaylee?"

He saw her turn her head, leaning forwards so that she could see around the engine. "Oh hey sweetie…" She called, a warm smile lighting up her face. Her brown hair hung about her head in a mess, she had grease stains on her cheek and on the end of her nose, and he could see her right hand was caked in it.

He thought she looked more lovely then ever.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure. What about?" She waved him in as she turned back to whatever it was that she had been working with.

Simon swallowed. "Here." He said gently, standing just inside the room.

Kaylee slowly turned her head to look at him, a slight frown creasing her forehead. Wondering just what he wanted, she let go of the value she had been adjusting. Snagging a rag, she wiped her hands as she stepped out from the narrow space. "What is it?" She asked, a note of concern in her voice.

Stalling for time, Simon reached behind himself and slid the hatch shut, prompting her eyes to widen a bit. Then she grinned slyly and wrapped her arms round his neck.

"Kaylee…" he began, but her mouth cut him off. "… That wasn't…" again she stopped him. "…What I had…" Another kiss, longer this time. "…In mind." Simon at last managed to finish, his face bright red from heat and the fire her kisses had ignited.

Kaylee drew her head back a bit, her eyes still dancing with mischief. "Simon, we can't get to our bunks in time…" She growled lustily.

"Kaylee…" Simon gently removed her arms from around him, hating himself for having to do so. He could only watch as her face fell.

"You… you don't want me any more?" She asked, her tone full of hurt.

"No! I mean, yes… I do…" Simon struggled to get his tongue to work right. "Before we can go any further, there is something I have to ask…"

"Shuh muh?" At least the tears hadn't started to fall. Yet.

"I'm afraid I don't have something vital for this, but with everything that's been happening to us lately…" Simon paused, realising he was stalling once more. Reverently he took her hand in his. "Miss Frye, Kaylee… I've been waiting for the perfect moment to do this. Only it hasn't come." He swallowed his tongue back down, giving him the chance to consider his words carefully. "I wanted this moment to be perfect for you, but now with this coming threat, I've realised that I can't wait for some 'perfect' moment. What we have, I've never felt it before… and I never want to go without it. Being with you has given me a whole new reason to live, and I what you to understand just how much I want you to be with me, forever." Simon had to pause for breath, and to take in Kaylee's face. She was open mouthed in awe, her eye wide with a tiny glimmer of tears in the corner. But her eyes were also dancing with joy, so he knew those tears would be tears of joy.

"Miss Kaylee Frye, my love… will you marry me?"

Kaylee's shriek of absolute joy was heard throughout the ship. And rendered the good doctor nearly deaf for almost an hour. Not that he needed his ears to understand her answer.

X-X-X-X-X-X

River shivered as she stepped into the massive zoid's cockpit. She knew what was going to happen now. They had talked this over for the last couple of days, but when it actually came down to it… it chilled her soul.

She had stayed down on the planet after their first run, when her mind was overwhelmed by images, thoughts and feelings. Fearing that a second dose of the same would fracture her already fragile hold on reality, she had insisted on remaining in the Ancient City until her mind was repaired.

Now the first stage of that task was ready to begin. The implant for her brain was ready, but in order for the operation to go ahead, she had to be totally sedated. And due to her traumatic past, anyone other than Simon approaching her with a needle caused her to suffer a relapse and become hysterical. As it turned out, the other half of the process, the dragon zoid Mnementh teaching her and healing her mind, would basically shut her body and brain down. So it was decided that the dragon would put her to sleep, and then while he worked with her mind and kept her distracted the doctors would perform the surgery.

As she stepped towards the rear of the cockpit, River faintly heard the sound of the canopy closing. But her mind was intently focused on her feet, and what she was feeling through them. Her bare skin was pressed against the smooth metal of the cockpit floor, but they were not chilled. Instead she could almost feel the zoids power, his massive intellect, seeping up through the thin metal.

Sitting down in the centre of the rear bank of seats, she felt the zoids mind brush hers. **_…You ready for this?_**

'_How can one ever be ready?'_ She felt the zoid chuckle.

…_**True. Old habit I've picked up from Christian…**_

Suddenly she picked up a fragment of a thought from the zoid, concerning the place where she now sat. River wrinkled her nose. _'Have people been…'_

…**_Oh yes… _**The zoid answered. **_…But for now, focus on yourself…_**

Slowly River's mind drifted off…

X-X-X-X-X-X

Outside Christian watched as the canopy rose up once more, to reveal River sitting in the seat as limply as a rag doll. Silently he waved to the medics standing to one side. "Ready to do your part?" He asked the man besides him.

"Quite ready." Richter Kane answered, his eyes never leaving the frail looking girl that was now being carried out of the might zoid. "I don't know just how long it will take, since I don't know the full extent of the damage." Her older brother Simon had provided a copy of the data he had managed to gather from the use of the best neural imager device they had on the other side, and what he had seen had chilled Richter to the core.

"Well, Mnementh will keep her like this until you're done." Christian told him.

Richter merely nodded and turned to follow the medics as they headed for the med-chamber that had been prepared for this unique operation, his face set in grim concentration.

* * *

**DR: **And that's our cue to exit stage left!

**Fraiser: **Why? I'm curious as to what operation he's going to perform...

**O'Neill: **He's going to be cutting into a young womans brain, doc.

**DR: **Correct, which is why we leave it here. Next time Derek puts in another appearance, and the crew of _Serenity _return to the Ancient City... where Jayne comes face-to-face (or shuld that be face-to-snout?) with an organoid! (evil grin) Until then!

**Shadow: **Do I really have to say it now? REVIEW!


	43. Operations & Bedroom Arrangements

**DR: **Okay, before we start I'd like to say that while I apreciate people leaping to my defense, lets all cool off a bit. Lower those flame throwers, put away the fire bombs and clam down. Lets not ruin things with a Flame War. I've spoken directly with my detractors and I understand where they're coming from. So there is no need for any more flaming or insult throwing. The absolutly last thing I want is a flame war.

**(takes a deep breath)**

**DR: **Now then, lets carry on with the story. I'm going over the old chapters to improve them, and the previous chapter has already been re-uploaded with the main flaw worked on (I'm not going to say fixed, because thats being arrogent). Now, while the bulk of the rest of the story is mainly BSG and Firefly, I will try to give the zoids some attention. That's all I can promise right now. So shall we carry on?

* * *

Chapter 43: Operations & Bedroom Arrangements

As luck would have it, it was Bit that answered the door when someone knocked the next day. His tired eye snapped open when he saw who stood outside. "Derek! Long time no see!"

Derek Calisto grinned back. "Nice to see you too Bit." He shook Bit's hand before stepping inside. "Christian told me about your wild idea."

"Actually this one was Leena's." Bit corrected as the two of them stepped into the main area. A round of greetings later and Derek was sitting besides Bit and Leon.

"So why are you here Derek?" Leon asked.

Derek smiled. "Believe or not, you're not the first group to think of zoids walking on the outside of the Colonial's ships." At the amazed looks on several of the Blitz Teams faces he explained.

"The company my father put together was based around the servicing and repairing of the larger zoids, in particular Whale Kings. He built a reputation for the fastest work around for lower costs. The secret? We use Guysacks with magnetic feet to do the exterior work, negating the need for expensive cranes and gantries.

"I had just begun to consider expanding into space, thinking about the Colonials and their mobile shipyard, when the first attack hit. Ever since, it's been on the back burner so to speak while I focused on other things. But now I've brought it forwards once more."

Stroller looked at him in amazement. "You mean they'll go for it? They don't mind us literally walking all over their ships?"

Derek chuckled. "Well, I'm sure they won't refuse the extra firepower. I'm here now to get the measurements for the foot attachments on all your zoids that you'll use."

The Blitz looked at each other. They had not considered that question before now. The first three choices were clear.

"Well, certainly the Liger Zero, the Iguanosaur and the Fury…" Leon stated.

"I'm going up." That was Cassie, her tone broking no arguments.

"Might as well join all of you, just to make sure you all don't float away…" Stoller commented.

"I'll join the group too." Brad put in.

"You sure?" Bit asked him. "The Shadow Fox is not exactly loaded with armour… and you do know that your stealth won't work on them?"

Brad nodded, showing that he understood. "Yes, but I can hide behind the ship's hull and the rest of you." He looked at Naomi. "Na' maybe you and Leon will act as Leena's extra gunners?"

Naomi thought for second before nodding. "I can do that."

"Certainly would be a better use for me." Leon commented. He looked toward Jamie and Pierce. "Sorry guys, but it looks like you'll both have to sit this one out."

"I don't think so." Pierce said. "Haven't you heard? The Colonials are donating a squadrons worth of their older fighters to each nation. I'm going to volunteer to fly one."

"As am I." Jamie spoke up, resting his hand on her knee.

"You two sure about that? Those fighters are quite old, not up to the spec of the Colonials' newer ships…" Derek asked.

The two flyers looked at each other. "We're sure." Jamie answered for them both.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Mal sighed as he watched the huge city grow in size. _Serenity_ had been running up and down from the two massive ships in orbit to the surface for almost twenty hours straight. He hated to push his crew too far, but there was a feeling in the air. An oppressive sense, that of a storm brewing. It was a feeling that Mal was uncomfortably familiar with… the tension before a battle.

But he knew that his crew could not keep on going hour after hour, and neither could the ship. When Kaylee had stepped into the cockpit after they had deposited the latest bunch of people to tell him that she really needed to give the ship a good look over, he had decided to call it enough for one day. Knowing that Simon would be fretting about his sister, he had told Wash to take them back to the Ancient City.

Mal felt his lips twist into a smile as he thought back. He had heard her shriek when they had been heading up, and he was not too proud to admit it had startled him. But them his brain had caught up with his ears and he realised she had been crying out with joy, not fear.

So when she had bounded into the dining area her face beaming it hadn't been too much of a shock. Simon had staggered in after her, his face flushed. Mal had asked him what he had said or done, but Simon hadn't reacted. Correctly assuming that Simon was temporarily deaf, he had asked her what the shrieking was all about.

The revelation that Simon had proposed was not a surprise, not of itself. Mal had expected something like this to happen eventually. But he had been a little startled at how soon it was. After almost ten months of no action between them, despite their mutual desire for each other, he had expected that Simon and Kaylee's relationship would continue to grow in a slow manner.

Of course, then fate had to throw a couple of giant spanners in the works. Impending death and a child would both make a man of principle hurry up a bit, and Simon was nothing if not a man of his principles.

As Wash began the landing approach, Mal looked once more at him. It still amazed him that he was back, alive and kicking. And just a goofy as ever. It as if he had never been gone. Which according to him was true; the last thing he remembered was that crash landing on Mr. Universe's moon, before he was talking to some white haired guy in a white suit who went by the name John. He didn't even recall actually dieing.

"Say, looks a little busy here now…" Wash muttered, causing Mal to look outside the ship. Sure enough, the massive landing field was almost full. A half dozen of those transports shaped like hammerhead sharks were resting on the ground, taking up almost half of the space, each one a different colour. In one bay was one of those Eastern Alliance Destroyers, the sharp wings coming forwards slightly. At the far end, taking up two bays at once, was a massive whale shaped transport, the lower jaw hanging open.

Three more bays were covered in fighters. Mal looked closely at them as _Serenity _slowly touched down. He could easily see how they were Colonial in origin, just by the design. Unlike the ones he had seen up on the battlestars until recently these only had two engines, a small top fin and the side wings were horizontal. No weapons were visible on them.

A couple of minutes later the crew strode down the ramp, the whistling of wind and the whine of engines being tested filling the air around them. A man in a black and gold uniform stood at the base of the ramp, clearly waiting for them.

"Captain Reynolds, General Masters has been informed of your arrival. He said that if you wish, guest quarters in the Ritz Hotel will be prepared for you and your crew, free of charge."

Mal felt his eyes widen at the thought of spending a night in a real bed. He vaguely recognised the name, and if he was right, it meant that this hotel would be the most expensive around.

"This hotel offer comes with real baths?" He heard Zoe ask hopefully.

"Baths, showers… pretty much anything you could ask for." The guard answered, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, in that case we accept the offer." Mal stated. "Zoe, lock down the ship…"

"Actually that won't be necessary Captain." The guard cut in. "General Masters also ordered that a City Guard detail be stationed around your ship, complete with zoid and Organoid units." As if summoned by his words a Rev Raptor strode up to stand each side of the ship, just by the engines. The clunking of their footfalls drowned out the softer sounds of armed men coming to attention in a circle around the ship, facing outwards.

Mal looked about at the guards, surprised and a little suspicious. Why would they require such a heavy guard force for his ship? It was not like _Serenity_, much as he hated to admit it, was highly advanced. True, the inhabitants of this world had no interplanetary ships, but the Colonials were so far in advance of him it was almost a joke.

Luckily Inara saw how Mal had tensed up and stepped forward to rest a hand on his shoulder. "Mal, it's all right." She half whispered. Mal, on hearing her words, slowly relaxed and nodded.

At that moment Simon stepped past. "Where is River? Can I see her?"

The Guard nodded slowly. "The General did mention that some of you would want to see her. As far as I know, her operation is still ongoing." He gestured to a trio of linked carts. "I'm to drive you to the hotel, then take any who wish to visit the medical centre onwards. If you'll please follow me…"

As one the crew stepped forwards, Jayne at the rear with Vera in his hand. He hadn't let his gun leave his sight since they began these milk runs.

Hearing a clunking noise behind him he spun round, Vera lowered and pointed towards the source.

"Huh dan!" He gasped when he saw the being responsible for the sound.

Standing just on the edge of the ramp that led into _Serenity_'s cargo bay, staring back at him, was a dark green metal lizard. The two thick hind legs held it up, while the shorter forelimbs ended in a trio of sharp claws. The head was broad at the back but narrowed quickly to the snout, and twin red eyes gleaming at him. Just on the other side of the ramp a second metal lizard, this time a brownish colour, was stepping up to the top of the ramp where it turn about before sitting down. It curled up as it did so, so that its thick tail was tucked under the chin as it stared out from within the hatch. Underneath the twin forward sweeping horns Jayne saw triangular blue eyes watching him as the green one curled up itself.

"Jayne, come on!" Mal called, snapping the big merc out of his frozen state.

"Uh… yeah." Jayne called back, taking one last look at the two organoids before he trotted over to the carts where the rest of the crew were sat waiting.

X-X-X-X-X-X

It was only Mal and Simon who wished to carry on and look in on River. The rest all got off at the hotel, eager for the chance to have a real wash and sleep in a real bed.

For the journey to the Medical centre, both men were quiet. There was not much to be said.

When they arrived at the bridged gateway to the centre, they found Christian sitting on a bench just their side of the small river, a portable computer on his lap and papers scattered about him. His brow was furrowed in concentration as his fingers flew over the keys before him, every now and again darting out to snap a sheet from the disorderly piles around him. He glanced up as the cart slowed, before slapping the laptop shut and gathering the piles together into one messy one which he crammed into a large folder.

"Captain Reynolds, Doctor Tam, welcome back." He called as he stood up, sliding both laptop and folder into a carry case at his feet. "I trust you've had some pleasant runs?"

"Been peaceful." Mal agreed. "Quiet, no trouble. Kind of a surprise really."

Christian smiled. "Well, the Colonials are full of surprises."

Mal nodded, before he gestured to Simon besides him. "Only point of note is this young man proposed. I swear I never knew lil' Kaylee could holler that loudly."

"So I take it she said yes then." Christian turned to regard the now red faced Simon. "Congratulations young man. You take good care of her, you hear?"

"Oh, I intend to make sure he does…" Mal said, a chuckle underneath his words. The smile faded slightly. "How's lil' albatross?"

Christian's face went blank. "As far as I know, she's still undergoing the operation. I didn't stick around to watch; never been a fan of medical matters myself." He grimaced slightly.

"You and me both." Mal nodded.

"Can I see her?" Simon spoke at last, his voice filled with trepidation.

"Don't see why not, only she won't respond. She's deep under." Christian smiled slightly. "But somehow I think she'll know your there. Follow me."

Effortlessly lifting the strap of his case onto his shoulder, Christian led both of them deep into the centre. As they walked down the pale walled corridors, Mal was struck by how the atmosphere in this hospital was different to that in the hospital on Ariel. Back there it had been clinical, sterile. No real warmth to the place. Everyone had been buzzing about with blank expressions.

Here there was something in the air, a wholesomeness that he could only just notice. Mal was not able to pin it down to anything specific, but somehow this hospital seemed a much warmer, caring place.

Simon however only had eyes for the scene they finally came across after passing through a featureless door. Inside they found a room split into two areas, the observation area they were in with its soft seats and small tables, and the actual operating room. As the other, larger half of the room had a floor lower down then theirs, they were able to look down onto the operation through large windows. As he stepped close to the angled panes, Simon noted that they were triple paned and quite thick.

The bulk of his attention however was on the operation itself. River was laid out on a chair like bed, much like the chair they had in the centre of the infirmary on _Serenity_. She was dressed in a pale blue gown that seemed too big for her frail form.

A white screen was around her head, resting just above the crown, hiding everything above it. A man stood at her head, dressed in white with all the normal accruements of a doctor. A female nurse was each side, trays of tools just barely visible over the screen. Monitors showing all kinds of traces were scattered about.

And just off to one side was a small metal dish, filled with a clear liquid, in which something sat. Simon was too far away to see what kind of tool would require being kept in a liquid before use.

Christian reached for an intercom panel on the central support for the windows and tapped a button. For a long moment nothing happened before Simon saw one of the nurses say something. He couldn't hear a word. The doctor glanced up at them, before nodding. The nurse that had spoken adjusted something near her, and there was a tone from the intercom.

"_Yes Chris?"_

"How's it going in there Kane?" Christian spoke into the unit.

"_Slower than I expected. There is so much damage in here… It's amazing this girl maintained even a partial grip on her sanity, let alone survived."_ Through his words it was clear how much he was shocked and disgusted. _"Who ever did this didn't give a go tsao de about doing things neatly. They just hacked away." _Simon swallowed, fighting back bile at Kane's words.

"Can you fix it?" Christian asked, a thread of doubt in his tone.

"_That's what I've been doing so far. I'm almost ready to do the implant…" _He chuckled slightly, before glancing towards the ceiling. _"There's also been healing going on right before my eyes, even as I work. Remind me to thank Mnementh after this; without his efforts I would still be working my way through the outer layers. Swab."_

Mal watched as Kane leaned back a bit and tilted his head a little, allowing the one nurse to reach his forehead with a sponge. The motion revealed a few specks of blood on his apron, and how both his gloved hands were red.

"_Okay, I just need to retract this last nerve cluster… come here you…" _Kane trailed off for a moment, his eyes widening slightly. At last he spoke. _"God Chris, they really made a mess in here… How this young woman survived this…" _Kane shook his head slowly, his motion underlining his disbelief. Then he turned to regard the nurse.

"_All right now… the implant."_

The nurse turned and reached out, her hands clasping the bowl Simon had noted before. Gently and slowly she brought around so that Kane had it in reach. He looked up at that moment.

"_Sorry, but I need to focus on what I'm doing now. Talk to you later." _With that the comm went dead and Kane bent back to his task.

Christian sighed. "Let's leave him to it." He gestured to the door. Mal nodded as he stepped over, but Simon stayed put, watching.

"Doc…" Mal began.

"I'm not leaving Captain." Simon cut him off without even looking away from River's still form. "Nothing in the 'verse could make me move from this spot until I know she's safe." Both older men looked at each other, an unspoken message passing between them.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Mal sighed as the door to his room slid open. After Simon's remark, they had decided to leave him be. When he reached the desk in the hotel, Mal had asked which rooms were assigned to him and Kaylee. Getting a suitable answer for both queries, and a keycard for his room, he had started up the clearly expensive hotel.

As he rode up the lift, Mal considered the décor he had seen. This place put that hotel on Persephone he had stayed the one night to shame, but it did so in a muted, understated way. Instead of being bold and brass, it was soft, elegant, refined.

He knocked on the door for Kaylee's room when he reached the crew's suite, hoping she wasn't planning on greeting Simon in a lustful way. It appeared she might have, given that when she opened the door she was wrapped in a big fluffy white dressing gown. She had looked at him uncertainly. "Capt'n?"

"Sorry to tell you lil' Kaylee, but your good doctor is staying at the hospital, maybe all night."

She had nodded, her expression understanding. "I understand. It's his sister…"

"Yea well, I still think he should get some rest."

"He will. Have faith Capt'n." She had gifted him with one of her dazzling smiles before sliding the door closed.

Now he was preparing to act on his own advice. Tomorrow they would begin the runs again, and Mal had no idea just how many days they would be doing these runs. At the most five he knew. After that any poor folk who were still on the ships would have to weather the coming storm in them.

Unbuckling his holster belt, he eased off before laying it down on a dresser, not noticing the small bag that already rested there. He left the lights off as he walked through the smaller suite to the bedroom portion, marked clearly by early moonlight creeping in through the windows and falling on the corner of the bed itself.

Plonking down on the lit corner, he bent over to tug off his boots, tossing away without a care for where they landed. All he cared about right then was getting a night's sleep in a real, soft bed. Tomorrow he would return to _Serenity _and continue the work he had. It pained him that he would not be able to fight alongside the brave warriors whom he had seen around the mighty ships, but he knew that his small transport would be swatted aside like the bug she was modelled on.

He had almost completely undone his shirt when his train of thought, and he actions, were brought to a screeching halt by movement on the bed behind him.

"YaAAHHAaaa!" He yelped, jumping up and spinning round, adrenaline making a mockery of his tiredness. It took him a couple of seconds before his brain caught up with what his eyes were telling him. "What the shun-sheng duh gao-wahn are you doing in there?"

Inara sat up a little more, her dark eyes watching him while one hand held the cover to her heart. "Trying to sleep Mal." She answered simply.

"Well…" Mal replied, not fully expected that answer. The situation was so much like that one with Saffron in his cabin a year ago. He noted with relief that Inara was actually wearing something in bed, unlike Saffron. She also was not looking at him with devotion or with a child like innocence, but rather her slightly annoyed but weary one.

Mal engaged his tongue once more. "Don't you have a room of your own?"

Inara sighed. "No Mal, I chose this arrangement." She had to cap a yawn before continuing, the sarcasm gone. "Besides, there are not enough bed chambers to go around."

"That is no excuse…" Mal began, but trailed off as he too felt a yawn come on. After a moment, he sighed. "'Nara, I'm too tired to fight about this."

She nodded, lying back and turning onto her side to face away from him.

Shaking his head, Mal stripped off his shirt before unsnapping his pants. Quickly ridding himself of them, he lifted the cover to slip into the unoccupied side of the big double bed. Lying back, he looked once more at the back of her head, wondering just what brought this on. While they had both admitted to their feelings for each other, neither one had pushed to take things further. The timing was just not right.

"Night Inara."

"Good night Malcolm Reynolds…" Her voice was much softer, more affectionate that it had been just a moment before. Mal didn't have time to think about it, as pretty much as soon as his head hit the pillow and his eyes closed, he was asleep.

* * *

**Sheppard: **Well that came out of left field!

**DR: **(smirks) Yes, I wanted to surprise you all. Next chapter is the last one before the dogs of war are unleashed... And you'll all see the new CAS's I've created. Hope they satisfy all comers! Until then, goodbye, and play nice!


	44. Final Preparations & A Reason

**DR: **Boy, am I tired. However, I think you'll like to hear that this story is nearly complete. I'm working on the final chapter at the moment, just waiting to hear back from my associate about a couple of details...

**Zeke: **So... this is the penultimate chapter?

**DR: **Oh no. Half dozen more after this one. Just need a final few tweaks and such, and then we're laughing.

**Sheppard: **So... it's time to rock and roll?

**DR: **Almost. Just a couple of things to get past first... (evil grin)... you zoids fans are going to like this...

* * *

Chapter 44: Final Preparations & A Reason

For everyone on the planet - and in orbit around it – the next few days were a blur. The impending assault dominated everyone's thoughts even though no-one spoke about it. Fear built within the veins of every living being. Not even the zoids were totally immune to the tension that blanketed the planet. Pilots around the globe felt their zoids' unease, noted the tiny twitches when they were 'resting'.

From the Ancient City flights of a dozen vipers screamed into the sky every twelve hours, racing back to their home ships as the pilots got their first taste of actually flying the newer craft. Hammer Kaiser transport's were also leaving the city, racing around the world to distribute the quickly cobbled together laser turrets, armed with the old viper lasers, to where they were needed. And everywhere people laid in provisions and purchased the heaviest arms they could find. Everyone wanted to go down fighting.

Far above the Colonial Fleet personnel went over every combat capable ship with a fine toothed comb, looking for the slightest flaws. Weapons were checked again and again, hull bracings inspected and fire suppression systems tested.

The outsides of the ships were also a hive of activity as work crews, now supported by a small number of modified construction Guysacks, furiously worked to install the new shield generator units. Both Battlestars were also undergoing an experimental refit of their heaviest weapons. Both forward heavy beam laser cannons were being modified with some Zoidian technology, which should increase the weapons' power output. A number of other upgrades for the Colonials' weapons were being designed, but there was no time to put any into practice.

_Serenity _kept up her gruelling shuttle trips, the crew turning her around faster then ever. It was partly helped by the Colonials they were dropping off exiting the ship almost in rush. It wasn't hysteria, but a controlled sense of urgency.

Throughout it all, those in command remained cool and kept reassuring the people underneath them. But even Commander Cain was feeling a coil of dread in his gut. The Cylon armada that was heading for them was larger than anything the Colonials had ever seen or heard about. They had always known that the Cylons had a vast fleet, but never had there been a recorded instance of so many ships gathered in one place.

Illa became concerned for her husband Adama, as he spent much of his time staring at the sensor image of the Cylon fleet, his eyes fixed on the massive ship at the heart of the force. She could understand what he was trying to do - figure out the ship's capabilities - but there was only so much that could be gleaned from the image. But he refused to leave it alone.

Down on the surface, scores of zoid pilots stepped forwards to fly the older Colonial Scorpions that had been donated to the various nations. Under the eyes of Apollo each pilot was tested to see if they had the skills and temperament to handle the high performance fighters. The Scorpions may have been old technology and obsolete to the Colonials, but they were far in advance of the zoids.

While both the Helic Republic and the Guylos Empire had no trouble filling the seats of their craft, the ZBC and Ancient City were struggling. Spare pilots from the other two powers were transferred across to fill the holes, but still the bulk of the ZBC's forces were filled with warriors from battle teams, even those from lower ranks. They didn't have enough to turn anyone away.

Both Jamie and Pierce ended up flying for the ZBC rather than the Ancient City, but they still passed the tests imposed by Apollo with ease. Both the Raynos and Storm Sworder were close to the Scorpion in performance, so it was not as much of a leap for them to make the transition.

But even flying the craft into space itself didn't lift their spirits much. Everyone was all too painfully aware of the hours ticking away till the Cylons were in range to begin their attacks…

X-X-X-X-X-X

Leena leaned back on the couch, one hand brushing her stomach without thought. The mood throughout the Blitz was one of grim tension, and tempers were running close to the surface. Both Brad and Stroller had almost come to blows at one point. Only Sarah's intervention had stopped them from taking pot shots at each other.

From the hanger she could hear the work as Derek Calisto's crews worked to install the 'pads' to the soles of each zoid that would be going up. With a little luck, the zoids would be able to control the power flow to the pads, allowing them to move about on the hulls of the Colonial ships with ease without having to worry about floating away into space. Not that they would get far even if they did: The Colonials would quickly rescue them… if the Cylons didn't blast them into fragments first.

Now that it was nearing the time, Leena was feeling doubts about her idea. It truly was off the wall as they came, and carried a vast number of risks. Besides the very real threat of drifting away into deep space or being blown into a million pieces, there were also other fears. Zoid cockpits were sealed environments, but all it took was one small puncture and the pilot would die in a horrible way. Leena knew enough about physics, sunk into her brain during classes at school despite her day-dreaming, to know that explosive decompression was not a nice way to die.

Truth be told, there were no nice ways to die, but there were certainly better ways.

Her hand rested on her belly once more, mirroring her thoughts. There was also a thought which she had not realised at first, but which had dawned on her on the other day. Combat was no place for a pregnant woman to go, and while she knew that her zoid would do anything to protect her and her child, she knew that they couldn't account for everything.

Wistfully she thought that maybe she should have paid more attention at school…

In the hanger, Bit watched as the Liger stepped onto the last pad to be attached to its feet. As the left forepaw came down, the techs folded up the restraints and cables, plugging the latter into already opened ports while bolting down the former. From above the Liger watched them as they worked.

Hearing a heavy stomp, as well as feeling a tremor run through his bones, Bit turned to regard the Fury. It had both feet encased, extra spar-like toes leading out from the main pad to provide extra grip for the bipedal zoid. With only two legs compared to the others' four, he would need that little extra grip.

As he watched the Fury lifted one foot and brought it down again sharply, the impact ringing throughout the bay. He saw Vega, standing almost directly besides the mighty zoid, wince a little.

From behind him he heard the massive Iguanosaur speak gently yet reproaching. **#They're not going to fall off Fury…#**

The Fury looked up to regard the much larger zoid. **#Well, sorry if I'm a little concerned at the lack of contact!# **Even the zoids were feeling snappy.

Bit sighed, hating the waiting. He had thought waiting for the Cybrids that day almost a year ago was bad, but this was far worse. Knowing that the Cylons were coming so far in advance really sapped at the nerves.

Looking upwards at the hanger doors, he noted that they had a guest. "Dr Layon!" He called, stepping towards the egg-headed scientist. He had to admit, the bald head and wide build did give Layon a generally egg like profile. As he got closer he could see how Layon was exhausted.

"Hello Bit Cloud." Layon greeted him formally, his voice as tired as he looked. His eyes tracked to Bit's right. "Vega, good to see you."

"Likewise." Vega answered, putting his hand forward. As Layon shook it, Bit was struck by just how much Vega had grown lately. It seemed only yesterday that he had been the wide eyed young lad, looking up at Bit with eager eyes. Now he was nearly the same height as Bit, and his face was more weathered, the plumpness of youth faded.

Layon looked about the bay, his tired eyes wandering over the zoids. "Making plans?" He asked.

"Well, a plan." Bit answered simply.

Layon nodded, too tired to desire details. "Well, I think what I've brought should even the odds a bit."

Vega's eyes went wide, and he regained that child-like look he used to wear all the time. "You finished the Fury's new armour?"

A grin split Layon's craggy face. "Even better, I also knocked something together for the Iguanosaur." He gestured outside.

Bit leaned out to look… and promptly felt his jaw drop. He'd heard of multiple Gustav's combining their efforts to move cargo, but he'd never seen it. But here were no less than three of the heavy haulage zoids, two massive trailers behind them. One was just like the one Layon had already given them, which contained the Fury's Slasher Armour. The second was even larger, which made Bit guess that it was meant for the Iguanosaur.

After quickly calling on the comm unit, the rest of the team were soon gathered at the hanger doors, waiting for Layon to explain the features of these new armours.

"Okay… I'll start with the Fury. The 'Thunder' armour turns the zoid into a walking weapons battery. On the back I've fabricated a full turret mounting four 120mm pulse lasers, powerful enough to hurt those Raiders. I included a separate control pod, so you can have a gunner man that turret.

"The armour plating across the zoid has been doubled in thickness, and the coverage has been increased. This will slow you down Vega, but you can take pretty much anything thrown at you.

"As for the other weapons, there is a twenty-four shot missile pod on each thigh, and an interchangeable weapons mounting on each forearm. You can choose between a single shock cannon, a 30mm Vulcan or twin 60mm lasers. You can still use the main weapon too.

"As a final feature, I built into the torso armour a Cybrid style shield generator." Eyebrows rose at that statement. Vega was almost grinning in feral anticipation.

"what about Iggy?" Leena asked, eyes wide with expectation.

Layon smiled. "For you, I've made the replacement sections of armour – the upper legs and back - triple thick." Now Leena's jaw dropped. "I've also extended the plates, so that they cover a much larger area. There are also two sections of plating that fit on top of the existing armour. One wraps around the head, the other slots onto the upper neck segment on the underside."

Layon sighed. "Sadly I didn't manage to give you extra weapons, but I did increase the potency of what you have. The missile pods are the same, but the Vulcans are replaced with lasers. Two 90mm laser vulcans, in point of fact. And here's the real kicker…" He leaned closer.

"I managed to get hold of Colonial laser elements for them, but just for the coming battle. The side lasers have been replaced by fusion impact cannons, one each side, and your hybrid cannon is still intact.

"Now about the shock cannons…" Layon paused for a breath, and to make sure Leena was paying attention. "Due to the added neck armour segment, if you fired those cannons you'd hit your own armour. So I designed a new module to replace them, containing the shield unit from a Cybrid Bulldog."

By this point Leena was grinning evilly.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Mal sighed as he watched the Colonials troop off his ship. "That's the last of them?"

"It is." Zoe confirmed.

With the attack time getting closer and closer, they had been pushing both the crew and the ship harder than ever. Wash had flown close to the edge to get _Serenity _up and down as fast as possible, while Kaylee was rushing about the engine room like a mad thing, staying just one step ahead of any potential problems. The passengers had looked about the cargo hold with a little fear as the small ship had groaned and shook during the descents, but Mal and Inara had been on hand to reassure them all.

He knew that he was pushing his home and her crew to the limit, but there was no real choice.

And yet… Mal felt that it was not over. He'd done what he had agreed to do; get the civilians onto the surface. But there was a part of him that wanted to do more. Wanted to help out in the coming battle. It was his honour, that small part of him that had not died in Serenity Valley. He had lost his hope, his faith and his optimism… but his honour had survived. It had caused him several problems in the past in his rarely legal business. Badger had said it best. 'A man of honour in a den of thieves.'

And now it was pushing him to do all he could to stop the coming darkness. As captain of _Serenity, _he had been partial to a larger planning session along with several Colonial ship captains as well as members of the local governments. They all knew that the Cylons would not stop here on Zi. It was certain that the Cybrid element that had given them shields had also pointed the way to Earth That Was itself. After they overran and exterminated everyone here, they would carry on to Earth… and destroy it.

Even worse, it was likely that on Earth they would learn where all the other colony ships had gone… and they would track down each colony and destroy that too. The Cylons & Cybrids were on a quest to exterminate all mankind, down to the last man, woman and child. As long as one human was alive, they would never stop.

Mal knew that if the Cylons came to the blue sun system, the Alliance would never stand up to them. After a few talks with the Colonials, he knew that the Cylons were marginally more advanced than the Colonials, mainly in their weapons and propulsion. And with the huge technical advantage that they had over the Alliance… it would not be a war, it would be a massacre. And Mal would be damned before he let a swarm of machines destroy his home system.

But what could he do? From the looks Inara and Zoe had been giving him, he figured they must have figured out what he was thinking. But _Serenity_ was an unarmed transport, not a gunship. And even if she was, she would never have stood a chance against the oncoming fleet. From the little he had gathered on the Cylons warships, his ship would be like a fly to them, a minor nuisance at best.

Ironic, considering his ship was a Firefly.

Just then the internal comm crackled. _"Mal, got a signal coming in. It's for you."_ Wash stated.

Mal quickly crossed to the comm unit on the wall. "I'll be right up."

Under a minute later he arrived in the cockpit. Leaning over the seat back he looked at the screen. Christian's face was displayed, but unlike when they had first met this time he was serious. Not a trace of that warm, amused look.

Now, he truly looked like a veteran warrior.

"_Captain Reynolds. How's the shuttling going?"_

"Just delivered the last load of folk." Mal answered easily, vaguely aware of the rest of the crew slipping in behind him.

"_That's good to hear."_ Christian looked away for a moment, and it was clear he was thinking hard about something that he didn't like to think about. He turned back to regard the screen. _"I thought you'd like to know River is awake. And making a lot more sense than she used to."_

Throughout the cockpit there was a collective sigh of relief. No one had been totally sure that these people could help River. Doubts and fears had filled all their minds as the tension had mounted.

"That is good to hear indeed." Mal spoke for them all. "Mind if we come and visit, or she not allowed guests?"

Christian smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. _"Oh, her first words once awake was her asking were you all where. I think she'll be happy to see you all… even Jayne." _His smiled faded. _"And while you're here… I have something I need to talk to you about captain."_

"I'll see you soon then." Mal sighed off, a chunk of ice in his gut even as he wondered if Christian had come up with a way he could help in the battle. He stepped back and looked at Wash.

"Okay Wash, lets go get our little lost Albatross."

"You got it Mal." Wash answered, sliding forwards once more into place.

As _Serenity _spun up her engines once more, Mal looked out over the plains where the Colonials were building their new city, unable to stop thinking about that look in Christian's eyes…

X-X-X-X-X-X

Bit looked about from within the Liger's cockpit at the sea of stars. Seeing them from the surface was one thing, but to actually be out here, in space itself… was something quite different.

As they had been advised on the way up, Liger was taking great care as he walked across the surface of the _Matriarch_, lifting and moving only one foot at a time, and making sure it was firmly latched to the hull before lifting a second. The weightlessness of space, although it was mildly uncomfortable for Bit at first, made things much easier for Liger. In space the weight of the Panzer armour was as nothing; it was only the bulk of the armour that hindered movement. True the sheer mass could cause problems, but so far it hadn't.

Up ahead he could see the Iguanosaur walking forwards, the zoid looking even larger in its new Fortress Armour with the extended plates that jutted out from the upper limbs and covered other segments. The smooth lines of the head were covered and bulked out by the head cover that rested on top like a mask, leaving a gap for the canopy to open. Bit had at first not quite understood the extra neck armour, but then he had realised that the original armour didn't cover the underside of the neck very well. The extended section also shielded the shield generator pod slung between the forelimbs.

Stalking along in the shadow of the larger zoid was Brad's Shadow Fox. Bit still had reservations about including him in this, but Brad had refused to back down.

And behind Bit was the Fury, just stepping down from the bulk transport ship that had brought them all from the surface. The ship itself was hovering as close to the much larger ship as it could: it had been up to the zoid pilots to step out and drift down to latch onto the mobile shipyard.

As the Fury made contact with the hull it sent a tremor running through it, which ran up Ligers legs and into the controls that Bit held. But he barely noticed it as he looked out towards the stars. The _Matriarch _was holding station in close orbit, her starboard side facing away from the planet. That side had remained unaltered when she had been converted from a planetary assault ship into a shipyard, and so it still had the full array of weapons and military grade hull plating.

Within her orbit the military & Gemini freighters orbited, angled and positioned such that not only did they present the most number of turrets towards where the Cylons would come from, but also that there were no blind spots in the coverage and they could all support each other.

Further out from _Matriarch_, facing deep space, were the main ships in the Colonial fleet. _Thunderchild _was between and slightly behind both battlestars, while on each flank were two of the small Guardians. Bit wondered where the rest of the ships were.

Looking up, he watched as a flight of Scorpions glided by. It was still a little strange, seeing them swoop past but not hearing anything. He wondered where Jamie and Pierce were amongst all those fighters…

"Bit?" Leena's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He answered out of reflex.

"Look behind us." Her voice was filled with awe. He could see how the Iguanosaur had turned and was looking back behind him.

Turning Liger, he looked himself… and found his breath drifting away as he gazed on Zi. It filled the view, dominating everything. A blue and tan marble in space, streaked with white. The terminator line, where day became night, was currently bisecting the northern continent, right over the Helic Republic's capital and running down the western coast of Europa.

"It's beautiful…" Leena's voice barely carried over the comm.

Indeed, many throughout the fleet of ships had paused in their duties to look back at Zi, to remind themselves of what they were fighting for. Those who were not near external view ports instead regarded nearby monitors, which were displaying the same image.

For the crew of _Serenity _the planet was filling their window, with a massed fleet overlaid on top. Each sharp edged vessel caught the light, the sun lending them a yellow tint. As the ships grew larger the scattering of yellow pinpricks, views ports each and every one, began to spread out and define themselves.

On the bridge of _Galactica_ Adama watched as the small transport ship flew back to their protective envelope. Christian had come up with a final addition to their plan that at the worst would just confuse the Cylons for a brief moment. At best though, it would seriously cripple them.

_Serenity_ slipped out of his view. He knew that the small un-armoured transport would not be able to assist in the battle in any meaningful way. But she could help with search and rescue operations.

He knew that down in the flight pod on his mighty battlestar, as well as on board the _Pegasus _and _Thunderchild,_ Viper pilots would be settling into their craft right now, the flight crews doing final checks around them. All the pilot reports he'd read had been full of praise for the new Vipers. And while it was true that only actual combat showed which craft were successful, hopes and expectations were high.

He noted with a note of humour that now that the moment was upon them, the tension and anxiety had faded. The crew were relaxed but tensed, ready for action. The air was filled with grim expectation and determination.

He turned to look around the bridge. Colonel Tigh was seeing to some last minute issue with a member of the bridge crew, while at the back of the bridge Illa was sitting in the chair Adama had had fixed there just for her. The small set of consoles that she normally would have attended, another recent addition, was dark. With the civilians on the surface and the rest of the fleet on the far side of the planet, there was little for her to do. But she had refused to go to the safety of the surface. Instead she chose to remain as close to him as she could.

"Major Apollo requests clearance to launch Commander." Rigel called out. The other day the people of Zi had passed on to them a craft they had put together, based on what they had leaned from the Eastern Destroyers that Adama had gifted them with. It shared similar lines and features, but was only half as big, fitting into the corvette niche. Engineers on board the _Matriarch _had quickly added Colonial engines, weapons and the newly designed shields to the craft, tentatively named the _Freedom_. For this battle Apollo was flying it, with a couple of gunners manning the main weapons. And while Adama wished that Apollo would stay on board the _Galactica_, he knew he had no right to force his son to remain here.

"Permission granted." He told the young woman.

"Commander?" Omega spoke up from his console besides Adama. "I'm getting a signal from _Illuminati_."

Adama nodded. "Patch it through."

The small comm screen lit up, but it was broken by static, as was the sound. _"…Repeat. This is…he _Illuminati_, we a….nder attack by Cylon Raiders! We're tr…..to return to the fleet bu….eir all over us! Their some new…rm of Raid….Please he…." _The signal faded away.

Adama quickly sprung into action. "Launch Silver Spar and Blue squadrons! Tell them to proceed to _Illuminati_'s position and defend it! We need that ship!"

"Aye, Commander." Rigel answered before speaking as calmly as ever into her mike. "Transferring control to Viper fighters… Blue Squadron, Silver Spar Squadron: launch when ready."

* * *

**DR:**... And here we go! Buckle up people, for things are about to get chaotic! 

**O'Neill: **Exxceelllent!

**DR: **Finally, a little note to all readers: The planned next update is next Saturday, but once the final chapter is finished and beta'd, then updates will be much more rapid... Until then!


	45. First Contact & Duelling

**DR: **Yah! Four whole days off! To mark this, the end of my third week at work, and Easter, here's the next chapter!

**O'Neill: **Excellent!

**DR: **And if you all review, I may just put up the next chapter this weekend too!

**Sheppard: **Cool!

* * *

Chapter 45: First Contact & Duelling

Seventy-two Vipers blazed across the stars, their engines glowing like new born stars. Trailing just behind them Apollo looked over the controls of the _Freedom_ once more, double checking everything. The ship was brand new, not even tested. So far he had liked what he had seen… but Apollo would have been more comfortable knowing more about what the ship could do.

"_Apollo, I've got _Illuminati _on my screen…" _Starbuck's voice came across the comm. _"Lords the Cylons are all over them!"_

Apollo looked at his scanner as the larger ship slid into range. Sure enough Cylon Raiders were swarming all around it. The Searcher class ships were without equal in terms of their sensors… but they were barely armed. A half dozen twin laser turrets comprised her defences.

"All pilots… break and engage!" he called into the comm before turning his head to look back over his shoulder. "Get ready back there!" He called down the narrow body of the _Freedom_.

Outside the Vipers leapt forwards riding plumes of blue-white thrust as they kicked their turbos in. The _Freedom_, being larger and slower, was left behind as they rocketed forwards. Despite the situation a small part of Apollo's mind remained analytical and focused on the new ship. _'Need to see about adding turbos for this craft too, for these initial contacts…'_ The psychological impact of having several dozen fighters come crashing into your formations at insane speeds was just as effective on the Cylons as it was on biological beings.

He could see the _Illuminati _now, the fighters dashing about around her. Fires burned from her aft section, the turrets there silent. Her remaining four spat out linked blasts at the Cylons, but the explorer was no warship. There was also a lot of charring around the long range comm system, the cause of the sudden loss of signal.

Around her the two squadrons of Vipers slammed into the Raiders, their heavier lasers obliterating any Raider they hit. Arming his weapons Apollo moved in.

"_Apollo, these Raiders are different…" _Sheba called out.

"How so Sheba?"

"_They're flying far better than normal, and…" _She paused for a micron. _"Guys… they have no cockpit! Looks like a double Centurion eye instead!"_

Frowning Apollo watched as one Raider turned towards him. Sure enough where the cockpit used to be there was only a double sweeping red light. His keen eyes also noted a few other small changes.

"Hmm… looks like the Cybrids shared more than just their shields…" He commented as he targeted the Raider and opened fire.

Unlike on the Viper the weapons on the _Freedom _were not fixed. She had a trio of turrets; twin 60mm dorsally and ventrally, while on the tail there was a quad 30mm turret. But Apollo also had control of wingtip mounted twin 45mm lasers. These guns were in a mounting that could pivot and adjust their angle. Using the automatic tracking system Apollo could hit any target within a fairly large cone, conveniently superimposed on his HUD.

Twin blasts leapt from each wingtip one after the other, surprising the Cylon mind in the Raider. It had just begun evasive manoeuvres when the first blast struck it dead centre. The heavy laser bolts burned through the tough armour to strike the fuel reserves, incinerating the mind in the process. The Raider disintegrated.

Pleased at the performance, Apollo continued into the fight towards _Illuminati_, vaping Raiders as he went. Behind him he could hear the heavy reports as his dorsal and ventral gunners opened up. While their guns were intended for larger targets, a direct hit with even one bolt was enough to vaporise a Raider. Two was overkill.

A bleeping alarm drew his attention to the shield display, where the dorsal segment was blinking white. That meant someone was shooting him. Apollo rolled, and while the _Freedom _was no fighter, it turned much better than he had expected.

"I've got this one!" That was the voice of his tail gunner, an old zoid pilot who had been crippled after his zoid had fallen down a cliff. With one leg busted, he couldn't fly a viper or pilot a zoid. But there was nothing wrong with his arms, or his aim, as the offending Raider was blown apart.

Smiling slightly Apollo swooped down towards the larger ship, where a pair of Raiders were just starting another strafing run. Coming in from above and behind Apollo could see how the engines were damaged, the once steady blue-white glow faltering on the one side. Locking both craft into the system, he fired. The smart targeting did the rest, as both Raiders were consumed in fire.

"_Show off."_ Starbuck called, prompting a grin to form on Apollo's mouth. Slowing down he pulled up alongside _Illuminati_. Seeing how there were no Raiders nearby, he hit the comm system.

"_Illuminati _this is Strike Major Apollo. Do you read me?"

The reply was broken by still audible. _"We hear you Major. Great to see you guys. We couldn't take much more."_

"What is your situation? You need rescue shuttles?"

"_No, we can make it home under our own power. Most of our sensor and comms are down but we still have…" _Captain Ricen trailed off. _"Major… we've got two hostiles closing fast from astern! Sensors are a mess, but from these readings I'd say we're looking at a pair of Gunships!"_

"_Oh frak…" _Starbuck chipped in.

Apollo quickly decided what had to be done. "Captain, make best speed for the fleet." He told Captain Ricen as he banked away. "Starbuck, Sheba; finish off the Raiders, then escort the _Illuminati _back to the fleet."

"_But what about you?"_ That was Sheba. She had already worked out what he was going to do.

"I'll be fine."

Truth be told Apollo was not so sure as he sailed towards the two Gunships. The Gunship was the Cylons new corvette class ship, and as such it carried a lot of firepower. Mostly it was tied up in the ships forward weapons, but they carried four small turrets each fitted with a pair of Raider grade cannons.

As the range dropped Apollo thought hard. _'Their main advantage is their forward cannons. As long as I stay out of their forward arc I have the advantage…'_ However since there were two of them it would be that much harder.

Looking ahead he could just see them now. The Gunship's main form was of a horseshoe, with a smaller version of a tanker cockpit inside the arc formed by the arms looking out between the prongs. The engines were at the rear, while the main guns were mounted on the tips of the spurs.

Locking in one of the Gunships, he noted that his sensors were reading shields around the Cylon craft. He'd noted how the Raiders were unshielded. "Hang on back there, this might get rough." He called back to his crew as ahead the Cylons fired.

The main weapons on the Gunships were, in effect, cut down Megalasers. Hence the reason they had already accrued such a deadly reputation. Four blue bolts stabbed out towards the _Freedom_, each bolt powerful enough to burn a good sized hole in battlestar grade armour.

Pitching his ship to the left, Apollo avoided all but one bolt. That one struck him dead on the nose, but was stopped by the shield bubble that protected him. The gauge flashed white before fading completely. That single bolt had demolished the forward shields, leaving him bare.

"Hang on up Major… I'm re-rooting power from the other shields…" Due to the complexity of the corvette, _Freedom _carried her own engineer, stationed between the two turbines that sat either side of the main hull at the wing roots. It was the engineer's job to not only keep the engines running, but to manage the shields and keep power flowing where it was needed.

Apollo released his breath that he hadn't realised he was holding as he saw the other segments fade a little while the forward segment regained its former lustre. Meanwhile from above and below twin red bolts stabbed back, slamming into the shields of the Cylons. When the system chimed Apollo opened up too, his own lasers stabbing back at the Gunship. Now the advantage of the tracking system really came into play, as Apollo was able to maintain fire on the Gunship without having to stop his evasive manoeuvres. The guns adjusted for his moves and remained on target. In contrast the Cylons had to point their ship at him to hit him.

Rolling through ninety degrees, the _Freedom _shot between the two Gunships, her slightly off-white hull in stark contrast to the darker blue tinged metal of the Cylons' hulls. Pulling up as hard as he could, Apollo brought the corvette around, smiling tightly as he saw one Gunship arcing around ahead of him. The _Freedom _was the more manoeuvrable of the two designs.

"Concentrate fire ahead!" He called back as he switched to manual tracking for his own weapons. While the auto tracking feature was good, there were times when precise aiming on particular points was needed. In the centre of the target zone a small crosshair appeared, showing where the lasers were aimed.

Swooping down on the Gunship, Apollo watched as his main gunners pounded away. The Cylons shields glowed red as they struggled to absorb the colossus amount of power that was being thrown at them. Controlling the aiming point with a small ball tracker under his thumb, Apollo lined up on one of the two dorsal turrets on the Gunship before he opened fire.

Under the combined barrage from the _Freedom _the shields began to fail. The twin linked laser blasts punched through and annihilated the turret. As the rest of the Gunship's dorsal shield collapsed, Apollo walked his fire across the Cylons upper hull, coming to rest on the second turret. That too was quickly taken out.

The Gunship tried to evade, to bring an intact shield between itself and the Colonial Corvette, but Apollo hung on, not letting up the pressure. As the Cylon pulled up a blast from his dorsal guns punched through into the starboard engine. The explosion ripped apart the wing root and sent the Gunship spinning away uncontrollably. Apollo was about to chase it down and finish it when a yell came over the internal comm. "Break right!"

_Freedom _rolled and banked right, just barely escaping the twin megalaser blast from the second Gunship that had come up behind them. Lines of laser fire stabbed back at the dark ship from both the tail and dorsal turret, but now the shoe was on the other foot. Apollo pushed his ship through all sorts of stunts, but the Cylon refused to be dislodged, even when its forward shield began to fail. So far it had not connected with its main guns, but the four turrets were chipping away at the _Freedom_'s rear shield.

A tiny trickle of sweat ran down Apollo's spine as he wretched the ship into another tight turn. He knew he was pushing the small ship to the very edge, but right now he needed to. Looking back, he could see that the Gunship's bow was pitted with impact craters from his gunners, but they were struggling to penetrate. The only turret that had a clear line of fire was his tail gunner; the other two were limited to passing shots during evasive turns.

By instinct Apollo snap rolled… just in time as a pair of megalaser bolts flew past, one above and one below. As with the other Gunship his rear shield was being worn down…

Suddenly a storm of red laser fire cut in from ahead, slicing past _Freedom _and slamming into the Gunship's cockpit. The hail of bolts carved through the tough armour and cored the ship. A slight climb allowed the dorsal guns to fire into the new gapping hole, and something deep within the Gunship ignited with a bright glare. The ship blew apart.

Apollo sighed with relief as the two flights of Vipers settling in on each side. "I thought I told you two to escort the _Illuminati _back to the fleet?"

Starbuck chuckled over the comm. _"We're just checking out our rear flank Apollo."_

Apollo grinned as he looked to the right, where Sheba's fighter paced him. "And of course, it had to be an equal duty of both squadrons right?"

"_Only fair Apollo." _Sheba answered innocently. He just _knew_ that she had a smug smirk on her face.

"Okay you two rebels. Let's link up with our charge and return to the fleet." Apollo paused, during which time the glow of the battered _Illuminati_'s engines and her escorts could be seen growing ahead. "How many did we lose?"

"_That's the funny thing Apollo…" _Starbuck began, using that tone of voice that Apollo knew all too well.

"What is it Starbuck?"

"_We didn't lose anyone!" _Starbuck dropped his bombshell. _"We've got several craft damaged, some badly, but no one was blown away!"_

"_Looks like these shields really do work." _Sheba deadpanned, though a note of excitement and pride was there underneath her words.

Apollo smiled warmly. "Let's get back to the _Galactica _and let Adama know the good news."

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Commander?"

Adama straightened as he heard Colonel Tigh address him. The Bridge was quiet at the moment, and he had been taking it in, relishing it. When the Cylons attacked in full there would be no time to do so.

"Yes Tigh?" He asked as he turned to regard his old friend and trusted warrior.

"We've received a signal from Major Apollo." He looked down at the transcript he held in his hands as Illa stepped up behind him. "He states 'All Cylon craft destroyed, _Illuminati _safe. No losses'."

Adama felt a smile work its way onto his features. The new technology had worked! For once, all his pilots were coming home. "That is good news Tigh. Did he say if any of his craft are damaged?"

Tight checked the transcript again. "He does mention a few fighters are damaged. He also states that the _Freedom _performed well."

"Direct the damaged vipers to land on the _Matriarch_,as planned. They can repair them much faster there then onboard the _Galactica._" Adama ordered, keeping his voice neutral.

"Yes sir." Tigh's face twitched ever so slightly, his voice betraying the smile that was threatening to break past his self control.

As he moved away, Illa stepped up to stand besides Adama. Grasping his hand, they stood together on the command pedestal in silence, enjoying each other's presence. They had reached the point in their relationship where words were no longer needed. Just being together was enough.

After a couple of Centons, she leaned towards him. "Do you want to tell them, or should I?"

Adama knew who she had been referring to. "You do it. You're the one who convinced me to accept it."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Half a Centar – or a little over fifty minutes, to those on the planet below – later the battered _Illuminati _cruised into the protective embrace of the fleet. The bulk of the Vipers of both Blue and Silver Spar Squadron returned to the _Galactica _to refuel and attend to any minor damage. The more damaged craft landed on the _Matriarch_, where work crews were already waiting to patch up the battered craft. Apollo brought the _Freedom _around and hovered above the shipyard, close to where the Blitz Team was stationed.

"_You guys okay there?" _He called.

"Oh we're okay for now." Bit answered, the Liger Zero looking up as much as could toward the nose of the _Freedom_. "This whole weightlessness is a bit hard to get used to, but makes life interesting."

"So, what you get?" Vega across, his voice filled with curiosity.

Apollo shrugged, even though he knew none of them could see him. "Couple of Gunships and a half dozen Raiders. Don't worry young man, when the main fleet gets here there will be plenty to go around." He looked out to the depths of space. "Plenty more targets…" he muttered under his breath.

Within the Iguanosaur's cockpit Leena smiled as she looked out at the stars, undimmed by an atmosphere. Their world had become so much larger in the last few months that she still felt left behind at times. She had never in her wildest dreams considered the chance that she would actually be in space. And now here she was: her friends, family and trusted zoid with her.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I need a drink." Leon spoke up from the back. Turning her head to look over her shoulder, Leena was momentarily blinded by her hair floating around her head. Pulling it back with one hand, she watched as Leon slipped a Thermos flask out from a small locker near his feet. After unscrewing the cap he tipped it back at his lips… and then frowned. "Huh?" He peered into the open bottle.

"Leon you're forgetting…" Naomi began, but before she could finish Leon had moved the flask away from his face. In its wake perfectly round dark brown droplets, some the size of tennis balls, were left floating about. When they collided they merged, the shape rippling and wobbling about like some form of crazy jelly.

"…the weightlessness." Naomi finished, a smile playing across her face.

Leon flushed red as he carefully screwed the cap back on.

"Don't you get any of that on my zoid's seats!" Leena narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Coffee stains are a pain to get rid of!"

Using his hand, Leon caught one of the droplets gently and gave it a gentle push towards his mouth. Gapping like a fish, he let it get into his mouth before sucking in the rest. Chuckling at his childish look of joy on his face, Naomi began to help him catch all the droplets before they impacted the consoles.

"Everything all right over there Leena?" Vega hailed them. "We heard strange sucking sounds…"

"Oh that's just Leon catching his drink." Leena rolled her eyes. "He forgot that up here fluids don't fall down…" on the screen Vega grinned. Leena suddenly noticed the small model that floated by Vega's head, slowly turning end over end. "Having fun with that are we?" She teased.

Sitting in the turret on the back of the Fury Miranda just smiled as she drank, using a straw in a sealed bag. She'd remembered what Christian had told them about being in space without any form of gravity, remembered from his own trips through space, so long ago.

The weightlessness was also having an added benefit for her. Here her arm did not pull on her damaged shoulder blade, so she could fully use it instead of having it tied up in a sling.

X-X-X-X-X-X

The time slowly ticked by. One by one the damaged Vipers were restored to working order and returned to the _Galactica_ to rejoin their squadrons. Within the clutches of the shipyard the _Illuminati _was undergoing some hasty repairs. Her sensor units were too valuable to wait.

Another hour passed before a general hail went out. _"Commander, we have got partial sensors working again. Doing sweep… Sir! We've got Cylon signatures inbound! Reading… three Base Ships and a number of support ships!"_

Throughout the fleet the crews snapped to their full attention, eyes turned outwards and watching. Adama stood straight once more.

"Sound the alert Colonel! Launch all fighters!"

The interiors of all the ships turned red as the alert claxons began to wail. In the launch bays pilots were pushed back in their seats as their craft were catapulted down the tubes. Down the sides of the side pods of the three larger craft vipers blasted forth from the open mouths of those tubes, riding their turbos.

Pierce, sitting in her own craft, felt a shiver run down her spine as she punched into the console before her the commands to bring the old fighter fully online. Looking to her left, she saw Jamie look up at her, before waving. She waved back.

Adama's eye remained focused on the view ahead, between the two moons. The vector that the first Cylon attack force had used now lay directly between the two moons. Never ones for totally original thinking, it was expected that the Cylons main force would use the same route.

But… they had only detected three Base Ships. That was a deadly force, but a small fraction of the total force they had. Adama wondered if this was merely a distraction, something to lure them away from the planet while the main force came from another angle.

Standard Colonial battle planning would have called for the Colonial Fleet to head out and meet the Cylon force away from the planet, to minimise the risk to the civilians. In the past the fighters of both sides would have met long before the larger ships even saw each other.

But today they had a whole new plan. They had a set of ploys to play, but they could only be played on the main fleet. This advance force they would have to face without revealing them.

"Enemy fighters approaching. Forty Microns…" A sensor tech called out.

"All fighters launched Commander." Rigel spoke up. Nodding, Adama turned to Omega.

"Get me Commander Cain and Colonel Achilles on the line."

"Aye Commander." As Omega bent to his task Adama looked back out the view port towards the oncoming Cylons. At this range they were well out of visual range. But that would change shortly.

Quickly the channels were opened between the warships. "Gentlemen, suggestions?" He asked.

"_We can't let them pass between the moons." _Achilles commented. _"I say we sally forth and meet this group head on."_

On his screen Cain nodded. _"If we go up and come down on them, and Achilles takes the destroyers and goes under, we can catch them between us. And it'll hide the fact that we don't want to go between the moons too."_

"Agreed." Adama nodded. "Send the Vipers on ahead to engage the Cylon fighters. We'll handle the warships."

"Commander, we've identified the Cylon force. Nine hundred Raiders supported by eight Gunships. The Base Ships have three Attack Frigates, two Destroyers and another fifteen Gunships supporting them. No signs of fighter launch from the Frigates." Omega called as orders were passed out to the various ships and squadrons.

Adama nodded. "Those fighters were the ones that attacked the _Illuminati_."

Outside he saw the glow of Viper engines as they raced for the oncoming wall of Cylon Raiders. He picked out the larger glow of the _Freedom _just behind them. Adama made one small change to the plan.

"Signal the local destroyers to assist our fighters against the Gunships. Helm… ahead full."

The massive engines of the Battlestar glowed brighter, and with lethal intent the mighty warship began to move…

* * *

**DR: **Here we go again... Hang on people, this ride ain't over yet! 


	46. Full Force Clash & Reactions

**DR: **You all still here? No one's let go?

**Zeke:** Well, I think Ambient might have slipped...

**DR: **Yes...(looks at Shadow as he ducks his head)... I can see that. Good ridance. Anyway, you had all better hang on, 'cause things are heating up. The second battle starts, and Mal and his crew come face to face with a Cylon...

* * *

Chapter 46: Full Force Clash & Reactions

Starbuck grinned as he watched the oncoming Cylon formation. They might be using these new ships, but they were still using the old Cylon tactics. The attack wall formation they had used since the beginning of the war, and while it was visually impressive at first sight, it had some severe drawbacks that the Colonials had discovered through numerous engagements.

Around him the rest of Blue Squadron fell in around, forming up into the normal Colonial loose strike cloud. He knew that to those from the planet it looked disorganised, messy. But as the only way to fight the Cylons was to rely on instinct, skill and daring, all Colonial Warriors were trained to fight independently. Working together was almost as important, but quite often in a scrap fighters could get separated, and against the superior numbers of the Cylons, units which relied on unit cohesion fell apart and died.

Part of Starbucks grin was because of the new Viper he was flying. The new craft were superior to the older ones in just about every category, in particular survivability, something that as a newly minted Captain Starbuck was very grateful for.

"Boy are they so over matched."

"_Don't get cocky there Bucko." _He looked right to see Boomers Viper pull up along side. Within the cockpit he could see his long time friend's head turned to regard him. _"If you look at the numbers, we're the ones badly outmatched."_

Boomer did have a point. In total they only had eight squadrons, two hundred and eighty-eight fighters. They could have made it three-sixty, but both Black Knight and White Knight squadrons were escorting Flare Squadron, which was setting up for attack runs on the Base Ships megapulsar weapons. Up ahead, the Cylons were sending in twelve squadrons. But the Cylons used more than twice as many fighters in their squadrons, seventy-five compared to the Colonials thirty-six. So now they had nine hundred raiders inbound. On a purely numbers basis, the Colonials didn't stand a chance.

But that was only looking at numbers. When you factored in the skills, ship quality and daring of the Colonials, then the odds lessened a lot. Blue and Red Squadrons had faced just as many older model Raiders at Gamoray, and they had held them off… just. Had the _Pegasus _and her squadrons not intervened the _Galactica_ and her fleet would have been destroyed eventually, the Vipers hunted down and killed one by one.

Now though, the odds had shifted even more into their favour.

Starbuck looked at his senor screen again. Ahead was a solid wall of signals, while a loose cloud of blips, each one a Viper, clustered around his craft. Slightly behind was the _Freedom_, Apollo at the helm. Further back but slowly gaining were the four signals of the former Eastern Alliance Destroyers, now owned by the local powers.

"_Pilots, prepare to engage."_ That was Apollo speaking in his role as Strike Major. The _Freedom _eased forwards a bit to take point for the cloud of craft. _"We've got a range advantage over the Cylons, so let's use it. On my mark open fire."_

Starbuck grinned as he primed his weapons. With the Cylons flying so close together, the chances of hitting something were good. Even if they missed their intended target, the odds were that the shots would hit another Raider a bit behind. And to the betting Starbuck, these odds were almost considered a sure bet.

The Raiders were beginning to resolve into actual shapes when Apollo gave the word. As one the massed Vipers opened fire, filling space ahead of them with fire. Explosions rippled all over the neat and precise formations as the ruby red bolts found targets.

After another volley Apollo's voice came over the comm once more. _"Warriors, break and engage!"_

As if they had been waiting for that, the massed Vipers fired their turbos and rocketed into the midst of the Cylons formations, their sudden charge shattering what was left of the Cylons unity. The massed wall crumbled, Raiders breaking away all over the place, more often than not with a Viper on their tails.

Starbuck swooped down on a trio of Raiders, lining up on the central craft. The new head's up display was a real treat, as he didn't have to look into his lap to aim. Now it was all in front of him.

With a light brush of the firing stud the Raider disintegrated, blasted to a million pieces by the awesome power he had unleashed. The remaining two split away, curving around in gently, swooping arcs. Grinning, Starbuck rolled after the one on the right.

Boomer's face was blank, expressionless, as he arced round towards one of his own craft. The Viper was piloted by one of the newer pilots, and as such didn't have the experience to draw upon. It had been something that he had never been comfortable with. New pilots had to lean quick or they died.

But these new shields gave the new pilots a chance to learn, to survive. As this pilot was doing. He'd already taken three direct hits, but so far they had all been stopped by the shields. In the past a single direct hit would have been fatal.

Cutting across their flight path, Boomer took out both Raiders in one pass. A quick snap roll and he came up alongside the other craft.

"_Thanks captain…" _Even over the comm the relief in the young pilot's voice was clear.

"Don't worry about it warrior. Move to the outskirts of this furball until your shields have recharged, then re-enter."

"_Got it."_ The Viper rose up and blasted forth. Boomer nodded slowly before rolling back into the centre of the scrap.

Sheba had just turned one Raider into scrap when blue-white bolts snapped past her from behind. Looking at her scanner, she saw that a trio of Raiders had settled in behind her. She frowned slightly, before she responded, her thumb drifting right.

The pursuing Raiders were totally unprepared for her Viper's sudden deceleration. She came back at them so fast that not one of them had the chance to fly into her path. That few microns cost them, as even before she had engaged forward thrust again Sheba had fired on one of them, her lasers burning it from the sky.

They were doing very well, but there was something bothering Apollo as he flew through the battle, leaving the death fires of Raiders in his wake. The Cylons were fighting that bit better than they had when they fought over the _Illuminati_, and as he watched he began to see the Raiders react faster to the actions of the Colonials. And it wasn't just one or two but all of them. It was if they were all learning together, the death of each Raider just giving them another lesson. It was a disturbing trend.

He smiled however when he saw Sheba tearing apart the trio of Raiders that had tried to focus on her. Despite knowing that she could take care of herself he still had her craft monitored. He also had Starbuck and Boomer tagged too, but he focused on Sheba most of the time.

Suddenly four blue bolts snapped past her craft, one striking a Viper dead on. The bolt burned right through the shields and turned the small craft into a ball of fire. The two Cylon Gunships pushed onwards, clearly angling for her…

…But before Apollo could act a hail of larger red bolts slammed into both ships. Tracing the lines of fire back to their source he saw the four former Eastern Alliance Destroyers, now flown by the nations of Zi, as they finally entered the battle. While slow and ponderous when compared to the Vipers, they made up for it in firepower and durability. Working together they began to tear into the two Gunships.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Bit watched spell bound the display going on deep in space. Although at this distance the individual fighters were too small to pick out, the streaks of red and blue-white could just be seen as needle thin lines. Whenever the Colonials engaged their turbos the thrust plume created a blue-white tear drop, bending and curving as the fighters twisted and dived throughout the battle.

And whenever a ship was killed, the explosion flared like yellow-orange flowers for a few moments before fading rapidly.

Bit hoped that the Colonials were doing well. He'd heard about how their craft were so superior to the Cylons Raiders, but there had been so _many_ of them! He'd seen them before the battle, a solid looking wall of craft heading right for him. A tiny thread of fear had begun to climb up his spine at the sight.

Then the Colonials, who looked so thinly spread, had opened fire, and that imposing wall had broken apart with lines of fire.

The Liger too was watching the battle, his orange-red eyes narrowed ever so slightly as a growing unease built within his core. People were fighting and dieing out there, and there was nothing he could do but watch. Liger hadn't been told of the size of the fleet directly, but after living as long as he had, one learns a few tricks and can read between the lines. He'd listened in on the channel between Adama and the others; before the battle everyone had switched to a general frequency that all the ships and zoids shared. And while the commander had been using a command level encryption, Liger had cracked it.

As such he knew that this was only a first wave. The Colonials were more worried about the main force, still out there somewhere. But knowing that there was more to come couldn't dampen the Liger's need to do something.

In frustration, he rescanned local space. Out here his sensors were not as effective as they would have been on the planet, but he still had good range. The space around Zi was still littered with the remains of both the old judge satellite networks from before the Royal Cup, almost a year and a half ago. Most of the debris had burned up or was in another section of space, but there was still some scattered about…

Bit was focused on the two massive battlestars as they gracefully began to dive down onto the Cylon Base Ships hanging near the rear. He'd never have though that such large craft could be so graceful. He waited eagerly for the first signs of battle when he felt the Liger tense up through the controls. "What is it buddy?" He asked.

**#There are extra objects in the local debris…# **The Liger answered, concern colouring his voice. **#They are all the same size and shape…#**

Bit quickly looked down at the main screen in his lap, where the Liger had thrown up an image of one of these objects. It was a flattened cylinder in shape, with blunt ends and a smooth surface. That thread of doubt reformed in Bit's gut. He quickly opened a line to the _Matriarch_.

"Core Control, this is Bit Cloud. We've picked up something in the local area that doesn't look like debris to me. Sending you the data now…" He hit the key to send the image he was seeing to those within the ship he was clamped on to.

Core Control was silent for a long moment before a reply came back, filled with surprise and fear. _"That's a Cylon boarding craft!"_

Even as he finished, all around the _Matriarch _there were sudden plumes of blue-white fire, highlighting over three dozen tubes as they roared forwards. They were all heading for the shipyard.

"_All gunners fire at will! Take those craft down!"_ Core Control was yelling now. Bit didn't hear any more as he was already firing on the first one.

Space around the _Matriarch _lit up as her gunners started firing. The other ships began to fire too, directing their fire around the much larger ship. Leena was able to tear pod after pod apart with her laser vulcans, but there were so many of them. And they were tough; it took a direct hit with both of Bit's Hybrid Cannons to crack the shells of the pods.

Then the first one struck the hull. Due to the relatively low velocity of the pods, they were able to pass right through the shield bubble without any significant effect. Through the Liger's contact with the ship Bit felt the shudder run through the hull.

"_We have Cylons on board, Landing Bay, section Alpha! All personnel to defence posts! Gunners, stop any more from reaching the hull!"_

Cursing, Bit blasted a second into fragments even as he felt more tremors run through the hull.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Near the rear of the Landing Bay Malcolm felt the deck rock under his feet. "What the rutting hell is going on?" He yelled.

His crew had set _Serenity _down on board the much larger ship; being a simple, low-tech transport meant that she would be useless in a fight. So to avoid being seen as easy target practice Mal had decided to stay on board the _Matriarch_.

Since they had landed they had been looking out a view port, watching the other ships. For the last few minutes they had been staring at the light show going off in the distance. Then a laser bolt had crossed their line of sight, far closer then they had seen yet. The reports of the ships weapons discharging could faintly be heard.

And then the deck heaved and there was a mighty crashing sound. The scream of tortured and twisting metal echoed throughout the ship.

"Something hit us…" Wash began before he was cut off by the disembodied voice of Core Control.

"_We have Cylons on board, Landing Bay, section Alpha! All personnel to defence posts! Gunners, stop any more from reaching the hull!"_

"Goe se…" Mal cursed before turning to his crew. "Zoe, Jayne, get your guns. Doc, get your medkit. The rest of you, stay on the boat." As he spoke Mal pulled his gun from the holster and checked the clip.

"Mal…" Inara stepped forwards. "…You can't just walk into a fire fight!"

"Someone has to defend this boat…" Mal grunted before turning to regard the three rushing down the ramp. Zoe had her shotgun at her hip and clutched a rifle in her hands. She'd also snagged a couple of grenades which now hung from her belt.

Jayne must have set a new record for getting kitted up. A pistol was on each hip, a repeater hung from one shoulder, and clutched in his meaty hands was Vera, his pride and joy.

Simon hung back a fraction, unarmed but clutching his medkit. Looking a little further up Mal saw Kaylee and Wash standing together at the top of the ramp, watching their loved ones go.

"Inara… stay here, where it's safe." Mal said the last part tenderly, one hand on her shoulder. She opened her mouth to say something… but nothing came out. After a few moments she simply nodded.

As the four of them rushed forwards, Mal wondered just how many of these 'Cylons' were on board. He hadn't been counting, but he'd felt at least a half dozen tremors, maybe more.

They hurried past the first chamber where the fighters would be launched, the open tunnels of their launch tubes yawning open like mouths, the guide rails disappearing within. Pushing onwards, Mal noted that the guns had stopped firing. Which meant that all those trying to board had either latched on or been destroyed.

At last they approached the bulkhead that defined the end of Alpha section. This section of the landing bays was mainly used for storage and spare parts, with the last set of fighter launch tubes at the very end. Faintly Mal could hear the sound of energy weapons fire.

Just before they reached the door it flew open, and a man came charging out. He only got a couple of steps before there was a blue-white streak that for an instant connected him with something within the space he had just vacated. Then there was an explosion on his back and his arms and head were jerked back as he was thrown forwards. He flopped down onto the deck, unmoving, a blackened crater over his right shoulder still smoking slightly.

"Wuh da ma…" Zoe breathed.

Mal paused at the threshold, looking at the man. His orange jumpsuit showed that he was one of the deck crew of the ship, and now the sounds of weapons fire could clearly be heard. To his trained ear, Mal was able to pick out two separate types of weapons. He noted that the man lying on the deck clutched a pistol just like the one Major Apollo had.

"Doc, see to him." He snapped before spinning around, letting the bulkhead shield him while bringing his right hand up. By instinct he sighted in and fired on the humanoid figure that was not in orange.

It was only after he had fired that he actually saw what it was he was firing at.

To the armour plated Cylon Centurion the compressed powder round was nothing. It didn't even notice the impact as the round shattered when it struck the chrome finished breastplate. Instead it fired on the Colonial personal who were hiding behind a number of crates. The blast of its rifle took a large chuck out of one crate.

Mal was stunned as he actually saw a Cylon for the first time. He knew they were a race of machines, been told how they were patterned on humans, but he had not expected this. A good seven foot tall, his first thought was that it looked a little like a party suit someone could wear, as there was a matt black surface that ran out from underneath the armour segments, covering any signs of machinery. The armour coverage was decent, but not total, and there were parts of the appearance that Mal couldn't fathom, like the reflective loincloth that hung from the belt, or the sword that hug at one hip.

But there was not doubt it was a machine. While it moved smoothly, there was a cold, impersonal nature to the Cylons movements that no human could match. Every action was precise, calculated. And then there was the sound. The pulsed electronic hum matched the sweeping of the single red eye.

Mal fired again, and this time his shot struck the gap between the segments of armour on the left arm. The inner coating flexed a little but that was it. Mal saw the shattered round fall to the floor as the Cylon turned to regard him, that red pong eye sweeping back and forth. As the Colonials exchanged fire with a half dozen other Centurions, the one Mal had fired on advanced.

Ducking back behind the bulkhead Mal yanked the clip from his gun while glancing towards where Simon was looking over the wounded man. Zoe was near to him, having pulled the man to safety, while Jayne was looking on, a slightly worried look in his eyes.

"The wound is cauterised." Simon was saying. "But he's going into shock. That could kill him."

Mal reached round to the back of his belt and pulled a new clip out. Zoe looked up at that point and noticed the fact that this clip was not the same colour as the others. She looked up at him, concern flashing through her dark eyes.

Mal nodded. "Solid rounds." He said, slamming the clip home.

While most rounds used in the Blue Sun system were made of compressed powder or soft lead, during the war the troops on the ground had used actual, solid rounds like those used over four hundred years ago for certain roles, such as snipers. Ever since, Mal had kept a few clips of solid rounds on board, despite the hazard of breaching the hull with them, just in case.

Turning back to the fight Mal fired once more on the Cylon. The sharp report of his gun was in contrast to the sounds of the other weapons, but not as much as it could have been. A little known fact about the guns made in the Blue Sun system was that the barrels were lined with tiny magnetic accelerators, turning each gun into a mass driver. The system was not powerful enough to actually accelerate the rounds to a useful speed, but it did give the bullets that extra boost needed to punch through fabric and flesh. With solid rounds, the penetrating power was increased by quite a bit.

However, no one from Mal's home system had considered the possibility of trying to stop an armour-plated seven foot tall machine intent solely on the destruction of mankind. Mal's shot struck right were the heart would be, if the Cylon was human. But instead of punching through the chrome plating as he had hoped, the round just created a small dent.

The Cylon didn't even pause, it just kept on coming, each footstep sending a heavy metallic clunk into the air. The sight brought to Mal's mind the idea of a juggernaut, unstoppable. The Cylon didn't need to move any faster than a walk: it would just keep on coming until there were no more places to run.

Mal fired again and again, but each time his shots just dented the armour. He tried to hit the dents again, hoping that a second hit on the same spot would break through, but the constantly moving Cylon meant that he kept missing. He figured that he would eventually break through, given a couple of miles.

Jayne lent round now, repeater in hand, and proved once more why Mal kept him around. Without a second's hesitation he opened up on the Cylon, the repeater blazing. Now the Cylon jerked slightly, sparks flying off its chest as Jayne hammered it.

As they both shot the towering machine Mal more felt than heard Zoe roll across to the other side of the hatch, from where she joined in. Having reloaded her gun with solid rounds, she whipped it around and fired. The heavy slug pounded the Cylons already battered chest plate, and pushed the machine back a tiny bit. With a flick of her hand she primed another shot and fired again.

The Cylon's breastplate finally yielded under the pounding, the edges folding inwards as the three of them poured rounds into the breach. Even so, it took several more seconds before the machine stiffened before collapsing.

Ducking back behind the door, Jayne looked at his repeater before tossing it away. "Damn thing doesn't have the punch." He snarled before unlimbering Vera. Sliding back a section, he yanked one of the large calibre rounds from the stock and slid it into the open breach. Yanking back on the slider for the main clip, he raised the gun to chest level before turning back to fire once more, Vera's bark far more powerful than the smaller repeater had been.

Zoe looked at Mal. "Sir, we don't have the weapons for this…" She began.

Sudden Jayne lurched back, almost falling over Mal as a long silver sword cut through the space he had just vacated. A Cylon stepped through the hatch, sword in one hand and rifle in the other. The chest plate was dented and buckled, but the machine was still going.

It looked down, and Mal watched as it raised the sword arm. He rolled away just in time as the sword swung down far faster than any human could, the heavy blade actually cutting into the deck a little. He heard Zoe grunt, but Mal was too focused on the Cylon that was trying to split him into two.

"Jayne!" He yelled as he rolled once more, dropping his gun as he did so. Looking up, he saw the Colonial's pistol lying just ahead. He tried to crawl for it, but just before he could reach it he came to an abrupt halt. Twist his head, Mal saw that the Cylon had stepped onto the tail of his coat, holding him in place. It raised its rifle…

A massive roar resounded in the passageway, and the Cylons chest seemed to fold inwards and out the back. The machine was pitched back to crash to the deck. Turning his head, Mal saw Jayne, bleeding from a viscous slash across his chest, holding Vera steady, a thin stream of smoke trickling out of the barrel, which looked much larger than normal.

"Been saving them for a special occasion." He grunted.

Nodding, Mal grabbed the Colonial weapon before looking towards Zoe. She was pinned underneath a Cylon, both her hand locked around the wrist holding the sword. But she was no match for the machine, and it was steadily pushing the point forwards, towards her heart. Mal quickly gripped the unfamiliar weapon and fired.

A broad beam of red leapt from the end of the fat barrel, travelling so fast that if he blinked Mal would have missed it. For an instant it connected the gun with the Cylon's broad chrome back. Then the back plate exploded outwards, sparks and smoke flying apart as the crackle of shorting circuits filled the air. The Cylon went limp, and Zoe was able to push it off her with one leg before looking up at him, panting. "Thanks for that sir." She gasped.

"Well, can't let you get Wash back only to die yourself." Mal joked before heaving himself back to his feet. Looking back into the cabin, he saw three Cylons down, while the Colonials appeared to be holding their own against the remaining four. As he watched another Cylon went down, a gaping smoking hole where the chest plate used to be.

Mal snapped off a shot, quickly followed by Jayne and Zoe. Caught in a cross fire, the remaining Cylons fell.

Once the last one was still, Mal picked his way over to the deck crew, some of whom were just coming out of the cover they had taken. "Thanks for the assist." The one said, mopping his brow.

"Thanks. Any more of them?" Mal answered, gesturing to the still machines.

"Many more." The man groaned. "Nine pods hit, and we think another two are latching onto the exits of the launch tubes. Security is holding the forward spar, but they don't have the manpower to push forward just yet."

"How many to a pod?" Zoe asked, picking up a spare Colonial pistol as she did so.

"Twenty."

Mal stood there for a long moment before venting his feelings.

"Goe se!"

* * *

**DR: **You don't need to speak Chinese to understand that!

**Shadow: **So what next?

**DR: **Next time, the warships engage, and Mal & co drive the Cylons from the ship. But not without, as Jayne would say, 'Some thrilling heroic's'. Until then!


	47. Close Action

**DR: **First off, apologies to everyone for trhe late update! FF seemed to be having a problem, since it wasn't allowing me to upload anything. Though other people could... (narrows eyes, then shrugs)

**Shadow: **Never mind about that, I want to see some action!

**DR: **Well, you're going to get some! Hang on...

* * *

Chapter 47: Close Action

Further out in the system the mighty warships of both sides closed in on each other. The Cylon Base Ships were perplexed by the Colonials choice of tactics. By splitting their fleet and attacking from above and below, the Cylons were able to use their entire armament, including both the polar mounted mega-pulsars. Logically the Colonials should have come from above or below only.

But then again, the Cylons had never been able to understand Commander Cain's tactics.

Cain stared at the display before him, showing the arrangement of the Cylon advance force. As was normal for a three ship force, one Base Ship was hanging back with the other two side by side and ahead. Just as he had expected.

"_Galactica _is angling for the portside Base Ship." His executive officer told him.

"Good. Make our course for the starboard one." Cain tapped his chin with his swagger stick, a slight smirk on his face. "Get me a line to Achilles."

When the younger Colonials face came up on the screen Cain wasted no time. "Colonel, how good is your helmsman?"

Achilles raised an eyebrow. _"Pretty good… why?"_

"Because we need to split those two ships ahead of us so we can get the third." Cain grinned.

A look of understanding crossed Achilles' face. _"Ahh… I think I see what you mean Commander."_

"I trust you know how to create a big impression Colonel." With that Cain signed off.

Ahead the first bluish bolts leapt out from the forward two Base Ships. Cain nodded slowly. The mega-pulsars the Base Ships carried were very powerful, but they were also very power hungry. Indeed they were so power hungry that it appeared to be a case of either them or the regular laser weapons. As such the Cylons nearly always kept them on standby and used their standard weapons.

Below the four small Guardians clustered behind the much larger _Thunderchild_, the only ship that could strike back at that range. Cain nodded with approval as he saw the cruiser's fire pound one of the smaller ships in the group before them.

It was almost a centon before the battlestars could return fire. As soon as they were in range however both ships opened up with their bow beam lasers, the four orange-red beams lashing out to slam into the shields of both Base Ships. From below a pair of slightly smaller beams sliced into one of the Cylon destroyers, the smaller ships shields struggling to withstand the colossal amount of energy that was being directed at them. After the beams cut off, a volley of blue bolts crashed into the small ship before the beams started once more. The shields couldn't withstand the one-two punch and caved in, allowing the ravening energies to start cutting into the tough hull.

The exchange of bolts and beams stepped up a notch as the two battlestars entered the fray, making up for their slightly late arrival with sheer number of bolts that crashed down onto the two Base Ships. The Guardians, taking advantage of the fact that the Base Ship's lower weapons were focused on the _Thunderchild_, darted out from behind her and unleashed their heaviest weapons into the two massive ships. Alone they would never have stood a chance, but with the other ships…

On his bridge Colonel Achilles stood imposingly dead centre, staring at the modern tactical display before him. When the crews had rebuilt the aging Protector class ship into a Predator, much of the bridge had been in ruins. Thus the engineers had taken the opportunity to install the latest in display systems and controls in place of the ancient monitors and control panels.

"Concentrate fire on the second destroyer." He ordered as the first one, the one they had been tearing into, was sawed into two halves. Both sections drifted for a few microns, before they blew apart in a hail of wreckage. "Maintain full speed."

On either side four thin red beams lashed out, slashing into the Base Ship's shields. They glowed red as they struggled to hold back the massive amount of energy directed at them. Indeed the entire shield bubble for both ships glowed, as they were being struck almost all over thanks to the two battlestars that where not letting up.

The second destroyer wobbled, unsure as to which set of targets to engage, even as the first blue bolts crashed into it.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Apollo watched in satisfaction as the last gunship broke apart underneath the strafing runs of Blue Squadron. The Raiders were almost all gone, the last few being hunted down. They had lost some pilots this time, not totally unexpected due to the numbers involved. It still hurt, but a number of pilots were still alive thanks to the new shields.

"Squadron leaders, do a head count and report in." He ordered into the comm, glancing at the tactical displays to his right. To his trained eye he could see that they had lost only a few craft, but even those few pained him.

"_Major, Blue Squadron's down three." _Starbuck reported in first. _"I've got another nine damaged."_

"_Red Squadrons lost one, but we've got more shared damage. Fifteen hit." _That was Boomer, his voice calm.

"_Two gone, and five hurt."_ Sheba's voice was still flushed with excitement from the battle.

Quickly the other squadron leaders put in their reports. It was pretty much the same for them all. A couple Vipers destroyed, many more damaged. The 'Rookie' squadrons suffered worse, with only a couple of craft unharmed and higher losses. But then again that had been expected. In the past it had been known for less then a third of a new squadron to return after a major engagement.

"Okay people, those of you who feel up to engaging those Base Ships follow me. The rest of you return to the _Matriarch…_"

"_Major, that might be a bit of a problem."_ One of the destroyers cut in. _"Just before we engaged we picked up a message from the shipyard, saying that there were Cylon boarding pods latching on. Last we heard they had the boarders contained in the landing bay, section Alpha."_

Apollo resisted the impulse to curse loudly at the news. If the Cylons were able to knock out their repair facilities, or worse take control of the ship…

"Starbuck, Boomer, take your squadrons and return to the _Matriarch. _Once you land assist the crew in repelling the attack. All damaged craft are to stand off until the all clear is given. Bojay, you follow them and sweep the area around all our ships. Make sure the Cylons don't have any more surprises for us."

"_On it Major." _Bojay's confirmation clearly showed that he was going to take this task seriously.

The impressive collection of fighters broke up, with Apollo heading for the capital ship brawl that was happening a short distance away, and the bulk of the Vipers turning about and heading back to the planet. As he flew a dozen Vipers settled into position on each side. Apollo smiled as he looked to his left. "Anxious for some more Sheba?"

"_More like I'm making sure you come back alive." _She answered him gently. She paused for a long moment. _"You know we could have done with those extra squadrons…"_

Apollo sighed. "I know, but despite their toughness, we couldn't leave Flare Squadron alone. Not with those gunships in the target area…"

At that moment a series of detonations blossomed on the Base Ships shields, right over each pole. The huge balls of fire grew with each strike, the shields beneath totally opaque. Then they collapsed, and a few missiles crashed into the polar weapons cluster on each Cylon warship, smashing the deadly Megapulsars and wreaking almost a dozen turbolaser turrets. Hull plating buckled and charred under the carnage, and Apollo was sure he saw a shiver run through both ships.

Taking advantage of the failure of the shields all the Colonial warships closed in, weapons blazing. Both battlestars unloaded volley after volley into their targets, while the lower hulls of each Base Ship was slowly being cut open by the beams from the Guardians. _Thunderchild _however was pushing forwards, racing for the small gap between the two much larger ships.

Apollo smiled, seeing what Achilles was up to, but then he saw a set of signals closing. "Heads up Sheba, the gunships are heading our way." As they closed he switched to a different channel. "Black Knight, White Knight, you okay?"

"_Black Knight Lead here. All present and accounted for. They didn't realise we were incoming until Flare dropped the heavy end of the hammer on them. Flare requests permission to engage third Base Ship."_ Apollo could easily hear the excitement and satisfaction in the warriors' voice.

"Granted. I need both you and White Knight to assist against these gunships."

"_On our way Major."_

"_Apollo this is Achilles." _Apollo smiled as he heard the voice of the man who was courting his sister. _"I think we can soften them up for you…"_

A few microns after he had finished speaking a flurry of bolts lashed out from the broad back of the battlecruiser, scything into the gunships. At that range the accuracy was low, but the sudden fire caused the formation to break up, and Apollo saw one shatter.

"Thanks Achilles. Warriors, engage!"

X-X-X-X-X-X

The outcome of the battle was in no doubt, not after Flare Squadron performed their run. Despite their formidable armour and structural toughness, there was only so much the Cylon Base Ships could take. Both ships' upper saucers were in ruins, the weapons of both Battlestars probing the hulk, hunting for the power cores.

The lower disks were not much better. While they lacked the raw firepower of the Battlestars, the smaller destroyers had focused their fire, striking out at the weapons systems once the shields fell. Weapon after weapon was ruined as the four destroyers cut into them.

_Thunderchild _baffled the Cylon minds with her attack vector, rising up before them giving both ships a clear shot at her belly. But then she brought her bow down sharply, the turn almost raising doubt about the existence of inertia, before she blasted forwards. Her razor thin hull slid between the disks of both ships, her dagger like prow pointed straight at the third, currently unengaged Base Ship. As she sailed between then, she unleashed everything she had, her hull almost vanishing behind a hail of red laser bolts.

The last Base Ship began to fall back, but found itself being dogged by Flare Squadron. Her lasers lashed out, trying to tag the tiny fighters, but these pilots had trained long and hard into ways to avoid hostile fire. Gingerly they flicked about, evading the deadly beams by mere meters at a time. Slipping under the shields they skirted along the hull, using the Cylons own ship as cover before popping out and smashing turrets. One daring pilot launched a torpedo into one of the hanger bays before hitting his reverse thrusters, flying backwards away from the ship. The tongue of flame that leapt out proved the soundness of the manoeuvre.

Not all the pilots escaped the Cylons return fire unharmed. One Viper vanished when a heavy bolt washed over it; nothing was left. Others were brushed by the bolts, their double strength shields holding just enough of the deadly energies to allow the pilots to break away and escape.

A new tactic was also discovered during the battle. Viper-B's with weakened shields but no actual damage would break off from the attack, circle about the Base Ship at a distance, and then reengage once their shields had restored.

By the time _Thunderchild _caught up the Base Ship was already dieing from a thousand cuts. The Colonial ship had been hammering away at the Cylon craft for a while, sapping vital power from the shields, power that could have been used elsewhere.

To the Blitz Team the battle beyond the moons was barely visible, picked out only by the flashes of laser fire between dark shapes, too distant to sort out. At this range even the Guardians, almost as big as an Ultrasaurus, were barely more than slivers of light.

Not that there were not things to look at closer to them. The returning Viper squadrons provoked many a comment on the ground, as the Judge Satellites cameras were panned over the battered squadrons. Even those who didn't know the exact totals could see that some had not made it. The search for other Cylon tricks came up empty.

Within the _Matriarch _Mal breathed hard, crouched down behind a set of launch rails. He'd changed his mind completely about energy weapons over the last half hour, as the Colonial's weapons were the only ones guaranteed to put the Cylons down for good. Their own could do it… if they had a half mile to shoot down.

He looked about the launch bay, taking in everything. This was the last section to be cleared, where the Cylons had actually latched onto the launch tubes from the outside and marched up the tubes into the ship. He'd wished for one of those fighters to be sitting at the end, but no such luck. They had discovered that a number of Cylons had survived the destruction of their pods and had managed to reach the ship, using the docked pods as an entrance point.

Zoe was besides him, her hair matted with sweat. Like him she held a Colonial pistol; her own gun was in her holster, her supply of solid rounds exhausted. Jayne still used Vera, but he was barely more than a distraction for the armoured plated machines.

He really hated these things now. The damned robots would just not die! Several times Cylons which had been put down had started up again, and needed killing again. The first time that had happened three deck hands had been shot before anyone knew what was happening. When he'd yelled at one of the Warriors that had come to help, he'd been told that this was new to the Colonials too.

What was also new was that the only way to kill the Cylons was to blast them dead centre in the chest. He'd seen the one, caught in the blast from a grenade Jayne had thrown, crawling forwards, wires trailing from the bottom of its chest. Those without an arm had hefted their rifles in the one hand, or had simply dropped the guns and drawn swords.

Mal doubted he'd ever get the image of a human shaped machine, the inner coating shredded by shrapnel, hacking its way through a cluster of crew with nothing more than a sharp blade.

There was something else too; the silence. While the crew and Warriors yelled and screamed and cursed just like troops from home, the Cylons never uttered a word. The only sounds they made were their footfalls, weapons firing and that strange pulsed hum. It was unnerving to say the least.

Jayne rolled and slid over to him, staying just ahead of the blue blasts. "Gorram it Mal, we're getting slaughtered here!" He yelled, his shirt now a mixture of grime and sweat.

Mal agreed. The Cylons had set up some kind of gun emplacement, just before a trio of launch tubes. From what he'd glimpsed as he entered, it appeared to mount four of their rifles, and was crewed by a single Centurion protected by armour plates. It had a clear line of fire to the hatch, and so far several crewmen had been cut down trying to get in. Add in the extra dozen Cylons in the chamber, and things were not looking too good.

Mal twisted, peering over the rim. "We've got to knock out that gun…"

"Worse than that sir." Zoe cut in, exhaustion tingeing her voice… as well as a very real thread of fear. "They appear to be setting charges. I think they're gonna blow the place."

Of course, it was what he'd do, what any boarding team would. If unable to capture the ship, cause as much damage as possible before either withdrawing or being eliminated. And these Cylons appeared to follow the 'Victory or Death' mantra.

"Hey!" He waved a hand towards one of the warriors who had managed to make it in with him. The young woman tumbled across to him, her blond hair all over the place. "What's your name?"

"Lieutenant Bree… Sir." She answered, her voice trembling.

"Okay Bree, what is in those?" He pointed to a set of tanks that one of the Cylons was standing near, fiddling with something. He saw her eyes widen even further, further than he thought possible.

"Those are the ready use tanks of Tylium! The fuel for our Vipers! They blow those…"

"And we can kiss this whole area bye-bye." Jayne muttered. Bree turned her eyes on him.

"Worse… it could cause the whole ship to blow!"

Mal cursed for over a minute as he took in the news. He understood exactly what that would mean. With the ships placed so close together, something of this size blowing would do a world of hurt. Not to mention the loss of the repair facilities and crew.

And his own people.

"Okay… Zoe, Jayne, any grenades left?"

Jayne shook his head, before Zoe held one up. "Last one sir."

Mal looked at it as she passed it to him. It was an old one, the design unchanged for several hundred years. Against a human foe the concussion force and hail of shrapnel would have been lethal. But against these machines, they had proved less than effective. Still, it was better then nothing.

"Alright. Jayne prime that last shell of yours." Nodding wordlessly the big merc primed Vera to fire the last explosive shell he had. As he did that Mal turned to Bree. "Tell the others, once this goes off fire away." She nodded before scrambling back to the other warriors.

"You really think this'll work sir?" Zoe asked, already readying herself to pop up and fire.

"I hope so…" Mal answered, eyeing the distance between him and the gun mount. Pulling the pin he tossed the grenade. Even before it hit the floor he was pushing himself up and running.

The grenade bounced, clattering across the floor before spinning to a stop right next to the left boot of the Cylon manning the fixed gun. The Centurion didn't notice the small explosive device at first, intent on gunning down the foolish human who was running across his fire arc towards the Centurion who was arming the device that would rupture the Tylium tanks. It was about to squeeze the trigger when it's sensors detected something resting against its foot. Looking down, all it saw was a small round object, dark grey in colouration. Instantly the array of sensors in the head began to scan.

**RUNNING SCAN… FORGED STEEL SHELL… INNER LAYER OF STEEL PELLETS… WARNING! PRIMITIVE EXPLOSIVE COMPOUND DETECTED AT CENTRE! MECHANICAL TRIGGER MECHAN… **The scan was interrupted by the detonation of the grenade.

Even as the explosion tore through the Cylon's legs Jayne was spinning up and around, Vera held steady. He'd kept the shells around just in case he ever had needed to shoot a craft down. He'd never thought he'd be using them against man sized robots!

His aim was true, as ever. The armour piercing shell smashed into the gun platform at the centre, the blast ripping it apart. Reeling from the double blast, the Centurions nearby were caught out when the Colonial Warriors came out of their hiding places and starting shooting.

Mal however took no notice of the bolts that flashed around him. He was totally focused on the Cylon ahead, still fiddling with something attached to the tanks. He raised his pistol to shoot it, but it just whined when he pulled the trigger. Glancing down he saw that the power pack was dead. In pure frustration he threw the dead pistol, hoping to at least distract the Centurion.

The blaster bounced off the back of the Cylons head, causing it to straighten and turn. As it did so, he saw it press a button on the box, on which a light began to flash. The same hand moved to the rifle propped against the tank as it finished the turn.

Reacting on instinct Mal drew his own gun and fired.

By luck or fate his bullet smashed into the sweeping sensor eye, blinding the Cylon. Unable to see it began to fire randomly, sweeping fire back and forth. Mal ducked down underneath the fire, sliding along the smooth metal floor for a bit. Looking up, he bit back curse as he saw the Cylon step backwards, covering the bomb with its own body. "Zoe!" He yelled as loudly as he could.

Across the bay Zoe saw straight away the problem, and quickly acted to fix it. One shot to the chest set the Cylon crashing to the floor in a clattering of metal.

Mal leapt up as soon as the Cylon's chest was blow apart. Peering at the device, he felt a frown form as he tried to make heads or tails of it. There were only a couple of buttons and no instructions. No way to know how to disarm it. Shrugging he took a firm grip with both hands and pulled.

For a second the bomb held then it came away suddenly, causing Mal to once more hit the deck. Glancing at the bomb, he saw that the light was blinking faster.

"Clear a hole!" He yelled, standing and running for the tubes. As he began to run he saw that only a couple of Centurions were left, the rest down with smoking holes in their chest plates. Reaching one of the tubes he paused before hurling the bomb down it as hard as he could.

The bomb disappeared into the darkness, clattered along well after it should have stopped. Then there was a bright glare and wall of fire came rushing towards him.

Outside the ship Liger was stood on the main spar that attached the hanger bay with the ship itself. He was looking out to the darkness, were just a moment ago there had been two bright flares, when suddenly a tongue of flame roared out from the side of the pod. "What the hell is going on in there?" He yelped, startled by the fire.

Down in the bay itself, Zoe and Jayne rushed over to where Mal lay face down after throwing himself out of the path of the fireball. The jet of flame had licked at the tanks but had only charred the paint. "Doc!" Zoe yelled over her shoulder. Quickly Simon came over from where he had been helping with the wounded behind the blast door.

People were demanding a report over the ships comm but the three of them didn't care as they crouched by Mal's side. Simon reached for his neck when he stopped, frowning.

"What is it?" Zoe asked, concern riddling her voice.

"Hear that?" Simon asked, his tone filled with disbelief.

Both Zoe and Jayne listened carefully… and then they heard it… laughter. Coming from Mal.

"The rutting hell?" Jayne muttered as their captain rolled over, his face split with laughter.

"Oh boy…" He chuckled, eyes dancing. "I haven't had that much fun in years."

The three of them looked at each other. "You think he's gone crazy?" Jayne asked.

"No…" Zoe answered a smile worming its way onto her face. "He's found himself."

* * *

**DR: **And that's it, the second wave is defeated.

**Shadow:**...

**Zeke: **I think you stunned him into silence.

**DR: **Looks like. Anyway, next time: The battered defenders prepare once more, Mal and Co return to thier ship, and Liger digs himself a hole... Until then! And once again, sorry for the late update...


	48. Comfort, Flirting & Final Assault

**DR: **Well, I'm back! And the story goes on... Shadow, why are you grinning like that?

**Shadow:** I heard that the LZ is going to put his foot in his mouth in this one...

**O'Neill: **How does that work with a zoid anyway?

**Zeke: **Shut up!

* * *

Chapter 48: Comfort, Flirting & Final Assault

Throughout the planet people celebrated as the last Base Ship died. However the cheer was not shared by those on board the warships in orbit. They knew all too well that there was still at least one more wave to come before they could rest.

As the mighty Colonial warships returned to their stations and the squadrons of locally flown Scorpions returned to the planet's surface to stretch their legs, Adama was going over the records from the battle. What he saw worried him.

"It appears that they are learning, and quickly." He told Cain when he arrived in Adama's cabin. Cain nodded: he'd seen how the performance of the Raiders had improved as the fight went on.

"It does look that way doesn't it?"

Adama laid the pad down and rubbed at his forehead. Post battle reports always gave him headaches. "What I fear is that the Cylons are using these early battles to season their new ship minds before committing to a major assault."

Cain's lips twisted into a half smile. "What would you call that last thrust?" His tone was half joking.

"Compared to their entire fleet, that was a small strike." Adama leaned back to look at him. "How did your ship fare?"

"Oh the _Pegasus _is a tough old ship. She'll live through many more fights like that." The cheer drained from Cain's face. "How bad was it on the shipyard?"

Adama sighed. "They stopped the Cylons from doing any lasting damage, though casualties amongst the deck crew were high. The crew of that transport performed superbly. We'll have to think of some way to thank them."

"Hmmm, that might be hard." Cain mused.

X-X-X-X-X-X

At that moment said crew were gathered together on board their ship, with the exception of Simon who was helping the med-teams in the life station treat the wounded. When the three of them had walked up into the cargo bay the relief had poured off the rest of them. Kaylee had broken into a broad grin and Inara had spoken something under her breath that no one had managed to catch.

Wash had only taken two steps forwards before he was wrapped up in Zoe's arms. They held each other close, not speaking. No words needed to be exchanged between them.

After giving Kaylee a brief hug Mal approached Inara, who had remained standing slightly off to one side. As they looked at each other she managed to remain upright and composed only through force of will. Every instinct in her cried out for her to fall into his arms, but her Companion training held her back. Looking at her, Mal could see that while she was holding her features rigidly in place, her eyes revealed her true inner turmoil.

Then she fell forwards, her arms whipping out and around him. As they embraced Mal saw her eyes close as tears began to form in the corners. He took a half step forwards himself and engulfed her in his own limbs, his heavy coat wrapping around her slender frame. One hand snaked up to hold the back of her head, while the other eased around her waist.

Off to the side the rest of the crew watched the display in slack jawed amazement... all except River. She had known about their mutual attraction for a long time now. She smiled as she was now able to watch the two of them give in to their feelings without their passions overwhelming her brain.

"Did she just…?" Kaylee's voice was barely more that a whisper.

"Yes…" Zoe answered her unspoken question.

"And didn't she start…"

"Oh yea…"

"Ain't he feel…" Jayne started, having noticed where Mal's arms had gone, but Zoe cut him off.

"Jayne! Don't spoil this. He's just comforting her."

Slowly the crew moved away, heading upstairs to the dinning cabin or their bunks. River however paused at the top of the stairs to glance back at the pair below, still encircled in each others arms and oblivious to the world around them. She smiled naughtily.

"For now… Later…" She half breathed before turning back.

X-X-X-X-X-X

On the outside of the _Matriarch _the zoids of the Blitz Team had eased up when the last Base Ship had blown. Within the various cockpits the team members themselves had also relaxed, though Vega had frowned.

"What's the matter Fury?" He had asked, picking up on a sense of unease and frustration coming from his beloved zoid.

**#All the fighting has been so far away!# **There had been a plaintive note behind the angry half muttering. **#At this rate, I'm never going to get a chance to tear a few of them apart!#**

The rest of the team had laughed when Vega had told them all about the Fury's words.

With the threat removed for the moment, Bit had watched as the titanic Iguanosaur, seemingly even more massive in it's new 'Fortress' Armour, had moved over to stand beside the Liger. The long head had lowered to be on a level with the Liger's own armour coated one.

"How are you doing in there Bit? Lonely?" Leena had called, her violet eyes wide.

Bit decided to play along with her. "Very." He answered, letting his face drop.

"Well you know I would come over if I could…"

"Would you two mind not flirting over the airwaves?" Brad had cut in as the Shadow Fox, almost invisible against the black of night, had stepped up before the two larger zoids. "We all can hear you two."

"Now Brad, don't be too harsh on them…" Naomi spoke up from behind Leena. "Remember, we do it too…" Besides her, Leon leaned away a bit, a blush beginning to form on his cheeks.

Slightly behind the others Vega shook his head as he listened in. Switching off the external comm, he engaged the internal one. "You still okay back there?"

"Oh I'm fine." Miranda's smiling face appeared before him. Vega couldn't help but smile as he watched how her short blond hair floated about her head as she carried on. "Getting a little dull though, with nothing to shoot at and all. Not that I'm complaining."

Cassandra, a short distance away, shook her head in response to the open flirting between the younger members of the team. "I'm getting too old for this…"

"Oh really?" Stoller's voice cut in as the Elephander stomped up alongside the blood red Genosaurer. "And what would that make me?"

"A real dinosaur." She snapped back out of reflex.

"Look who's talking. You're the one piloting a zoid based on one." Stoller found it amusing to see her frown. She did look good when annoyed.

"Oh for the love of… Why are you bothering me?"

Stoller shrugged. "Need something to pass the time with. You're as good as anything."

Cassie's eyebrow arched dangerously. "Are you saying that you would rather spend time with some one else? If so, be my guest!" Surprisingly, the idea of that hurt her.

"No! That's not what I meant…" Stoller's denial was out before he even realised what he was saying.

Cassie cocked her head and smiled a little at the funny look on his face. "Oh, so you do like being with me?" She had the pleasure of seeing him flustered.

"I… stop backing me into corners!"

While their pilots flirted, the Liger and Iguanosaur brought their snouts together. With the vacuum of space it was all but impossible to talk to each other. But by being in physical contact, they could achieve it without having to rely on their pilots talking.

**#How are you holding up?#**

**#Oh I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about#** The Iguanosaur pushed in a little more. **#You can't move as much as you can normally…#**

**#Ah, I know a trick or two…#** The Liger sounded for a moment a lot like Bit. **#Remember I've worn this suit quite a bit#**

Both were silent for a long moment. **#Did you ever think one of our kind would see that?#** The Iguanosaur indicated Zi floating serenely to their right with a flick of her head. **#Like this, out here?#**

**#Never in my wildest dreams!# **The liger laughed. Then he sobered up. **#Iggy, watch yourself. You're a big target…#**

**#You saying I'm fat?#**

**#Well…# **The Liger trailed off. **#I mean, at the moment you are…#**

**#So this armour makes me look fat?#**

**#No!# **The Liger tried to climb out of the hole he had dug himself into. **#You still look great. Well proportioned…#**

The Iguanosaur nuzzled him once more, and through the connection the Liger realised that the larger zoid was fighting to contain her mirth. It struck him suddenly that she had been playing him. The Liger felt like such a fool. He was the older one of the two, he should be able to see these things coming!

**#Oh you are adorable when you trip over your own tongue#** Then she lifted her head away.

…_**Women!...**_ Liger snorted to himself. _**…This is why there are so few 'female' zoids about…**_

X-X-X-X-X-X

When the first blip appeared on the scanner Omega didn't hesitate. He slapped down on the alert button, setting off the alarms throughout the battlestar. Within seconds the alert had spread throughout the fleet and the planet below, sending guns crews back to their stations and pilots to their craft. Barely a centon after the alert Adama was on the bridge.

"Report!"

Omega looked up at the beloved commander. "We have massive numbers of Cylon signals heading our way at high speed."

Adama nodded before glancing at Colonel Tigh. "It's time. They have started their main offensive."

Over the next few minutes the wall of blips came closer, a tide of signatures. The Vipers on each ship were primed and readied for launch, while the Scorpions lifted up from the surface once more. Slowly the tension began to rise. It jumped an octave when Omega called out once more.

"Sir, we're picking up Base Ship power readings."

"How many ships?" Tigh asked.

"Four sir, plus one more powerful than anything I've seen before."

Adama frowned as Omega answered. _'Only four Base Ships with the Command ship? Where are the last three…'_ It was a disturbing thought, but one he did not have time to ponder right now. Omega was calling out the presence of the remaining smaller ships in the Cylon fleet, and the wall of Raiders was closing in. The count had already passed fifteen hundred, and it was still climbing.

"All Vipers ready to launch Commander." Rigel reported.

"Very well." Adama drew in a deep breath. "Launch Vipers, now."

Down in both flight pods one after another the waiting Vipers blasted forward down the launch tubes. Almost as soon as they were gone a second Viper was being lowered into position in its place, the pilot ready and waiting in the cockpit. As soon as the deck crew were clear they too engaged their engines and rocketed after their predecessors.

On the _Matriarch_'s hull Bit, Liger and the rest of the Blitz Team watched as fighter after fighter emerged from the sides of the three large warships, each one riding a plume of blue flame. Without a word between them they armed their own weapons and tightened their harnesses. It wouldn't do to come loose during the coming battle.

"All Vipers launched Sir." Rigel reported, a note of tension in her voice.

And with good reason Adama thought, all things considered. The squadrons were flying under strength, with pilots dead or wounded. Some pilots had switched their damaged craft for less damaged ones whose pilots were too wounded to fly, to get the maximum number of fighters out.

"Sir, we've located the Cybrid drop ships. They're hanging back, behind the Cylon armada."

Adama nodded slowly as he listened to Omega's report. It was what he and Cain had expected. The lumbering Assault Ships would be easy targets for the Colonial warships. He suspected that these ones carried bow mounted pulsars just like the first one had, and so were going to hang back and try and snipe the battlestars from a distance.

"Signal coming through from the _Pegasus_,Commander."

"Very well." Adama grunted. "Feed it through here." He looked down into the small screen before him, where Cain's grim face blinked into existence.

"_You were right Adama. They're not kidding anymore."_

"Yes… though I am concerned about the remaining three Base Ships."

"_I noticed… however I don't think we can wait any more. I suggest we use our plans." _There was a feral glint in Cain's eye as he said the word 'plans'.

Adama nodded. "I agree. Good hunting." Cain smiled before his image winked out. Turning to look out the view port once more, Adama's eyes narrowed as his gaze swept across the oncoming Cylon force. While at this distance individual Raiders were totally invisible, the massive wall of them created a grey band across space. Behind them, barely more than a cubit in size at the moment, the Base Ships could only just be made out.

"Signal the Destroyers to move forward to their positions for plan Alpha. All fire control stations prepare to execute."

Outside the huge battlestar, the four Guardians moved up to form a flattened square just ahead of the three larger ships. The squadrons of Vipers from each battlestar had moved out to the flanks, further forward. Apollo had come forward to just in front of _Thunderchild_, and Adama noted with relief that the locals had moved their ships and squadrons forwards too until they were just behind the battlestars, one above and one below each.

And further out than anything else were Black Knight and White Knight Squadrons, the two based on the _Thunderchild_ and the only ones still at full strength. It was a huge risk those pilots were taking, but they had all volunteered for the duty they were about to perform.

"Thirty Microns…"

The Vipers on each flank powered down, their noses pointed inwards… towards the centre of the region just ahead of the larger ships.

"All weapon systems at full power. Energy shield is fully charged." Adama noted the reports from his crew but didn't say anything as he focused on the oncoming Cylons.

"Twenty Microns…" Now there were glints up ahead, the sunlight reflecting off hundreds of Cylon Raiders.

"Cylon fighters now passing between the moons." Omega spoke up once more.

"Fifteen Microns…"

Adama's eyes narrowed. It was almost time…

"Black Knight Leader reports Cylons are closing in on his squadron's position. They are falling back now."

Ahead the two squadrons of Vipers flipped over and burned hard for the fleet, looking like a broken rabble fleeing for home. Bait that was irresistible for the Cylon fighters, who flocked after them bunching together even more.

"Ten Microns…"

"Positive shield now!" He barked. The heavy blast doors that covered the vulnerable view ports in a battle slid shut, cutting off his view of the oncoming Cylons. Just as they closed he saw the last few member of White Knight Squadron race past.

"Five Microns…"

'_Now!'_

"All batteries commence fire!" Adama roared, the tension that had built up released in one go.

Outside the ship space suddenly lit up as the Colonials unleashed their full arsenals…

* * *

**DR: **Lock and load people, this ain't over yet! 


	49. And The Sky Full of Stars

**O'Neill: **Huh? A mid-week update? Carter, care to explain?

**Carter: **Well.. (eyes widen)... holy hanna!

**Shadow: **What?

**Carter: **DR's finished the story, and he's begun to rapid post!

**DR: **(enters the room grining) That's right Carter. Now, hang on!

* * *

Chapter 49: And The Sky Full of Stars

Bit felt his jaw drop as space ahead was filled with wave after wave of red laser bolts. Every gun on every ship was firing at once, sweeping their fire back and forth. Even the heaviest weapons, designed for use against the Base Ships, were active, their massive bolts streaking out. Out on the wings the Vipers too were firing, creating a deadly crossfire that the Cylons ran right into. Even on the planet below people could see the mass of bolts.

Explosions ran throughout the Cylon Raider force, as craft were struck from several directions at once. They began to evade, but often a craft would fly out of the path of one set of bolts and into another set. And all the jinking in the world was not enough to evade the heavy bolts that lanced out. They swallowed raiders whole before carrying on, undiminished.

And yet, despite the horrific punishment they were taking, the Cylons pressed onwards, diving deeper into the oncoming fire, plunging right for the ships in the fleet. All too quickly they escaped the danger zone and began to return fire.

"Cease barrage! Return to normal anti-fighter operations." Adama belted out as the first sets of blue-white bolts struck the _Galactica_'s shields. Almost as one the hail of bolts cut off. Then after a few seconds the many anti-fighter weapons on the ships started firing again, but carefully, tentatively. They had to be careful when they shot; otherwise they might hit each other.

As the multitude of Vipers and Scorpions broke ranks and dived into the Cylons formations, Adama turned to look towards Omega. "How many did we get?"

"Checking Sir… Just over a third of them sir."

Adama sighed as he turned back to regard the screens. A third, just over seven hundred Raiders at the last count. Better than they had expected, but less then they had hoped. But there were no more tricks to play against the Raiders now. From now on it was down to the Vipers and the anti-fighter gunners.

Bit watched as all around the larger ships ahead the tiny forms of Raiders rolled and dived, their laser bolts needle thin at this distance. The new shields of the battlestars glowed blue wherever a brace of bolts struck, and the multitude of glowing points attested to the fury of the Cylon attack.

Liger growled, and Bit focused closer, onto the wall of Cylons that had pushed on past the larger ships and were heading right for them. "Heads up, here they come!" He called into the comm, priming the Ligers weapons. All around him panels flipped open as every missile pod on the Liger primed.

A hail of red bolts started up from his right, and a quick glance showed that Leena was already firing, her main guns spitting death. The red back light from the fire painted her zoid in harsh tones. Slightly after her Miranda also opened up from her perch on the back of the Fury.

The console before him toned, indicating a full array of target locks. "Here we go buddy!" He grinned before pulling the trigger. "BURNING BIG BANG!"

It had taken almost every missile the Colonials had spare to reload the various launchers on the Blitz Team's zoids. Their regular missiles were almost useless in space, as without vectored thrust they might as well have been dumbfire rockets. Over half of those missiles had been used to load up the Liger Zero Panzer, and now in a roar that only the two of them could hear each and every one of them fired. Riding their own blue plume of ion fire the missiles leapt from the launchers, eagerly racing for their targets. From each side of the Liger both the Iguanosaur and the Fury unleashed a missile salvo as well.

For the lead Cylon fighters it was like a wall of warheads had come racing at them. Identifying the incoming weapons, the Raiders began to spread out, trying to avoid the terrible losses that had occurred the first time the Colonials had fielded this particular model of space missile.

Missiles, as a weapon, were outdated and cumbersome for space battles, particularly when high energy lasers and plasma dischargers were available. Their time-to-target, destructive potential and battle sustainability were all poor, but they had two redeeming qualities.

One, they were a compact and simplistic weapon allowing small craft, such as Vipers, to carry the firepower to seriously hurt the larger types of warships.

And second, and of primary concern for the Blitz at that time, was that they were still very effective at dealing damage over a large area. The solonite missiles developed by the Colonials had been designed to achieve the maximum possible blast radius, for these very situations.

As each missile reached its target they detonated, the densely packed solonite explosive warheads setting off tiny novas. A chain of fireballs expanded within the Cylons' ranks, ripping apart several Raiders at a time with the blast of super heated plasma and an incredible shockwave. A good explosive needs blasting power. Solonite, with its compressed mixture of chemical and plastic explosives, has that and then some.

Leena grinned as she watched one Raider simply shatter as it was overtaken by the one blast. "Think you can simply wipe us out eh? Have some of that!"

But even with the loss of dozens of Raiders, the Cylons continued to press their attack. A volley of laser blasts made the shields that protected the _Matriarch _glow. It became a faint blue haze before the Blitz as the shields held back the ceaseless barrage of fire. The ship and the Blitz were giving back as good as they got though. All along the massive ship red bolts stabbed back at the small craft pounding her.

As everything around them descended into a furball, Pierce could only shake her head. "This looks worse than that siege!"

"_Maybe, but at least we're not alone this time…" _Jamie answered her over their private link as he sidled up besides. _"You lead. I'll cover you."_

Nodding out of reflex, Pierce rolled the scorpion fighter and dove towards the mass of Cylons that were firing on the _Matriarch_, and thus her friends. After the ferocious initial barrage from the Blitz the Raiders were attacking from all angles, weaving about to throw off the aims of the gunners on the various ships around that were trying to take them down. All around her she could see the other pilots swooping in to engage.

She watched as trio of Raiders flew across the larger ships bow, raking her with their guns. Red darts leapt up back at them, and one craft vanished in a ball of fire as a pair found their mark. Skimming over the ship's bridge, the Raiders began to turn and bank to go again.

'_Not if I have anything to say about it…' _She thought as she tightened her craft's turn to close. As she did so Pierce missed the feedback feeling she would have gotten from the Storm Sworder. But she knew that the dependable zoid could not have functioned out here in space.

Seeing how she was on the Cylons' tail, she looked down at the screen before her. It was small and almost in her lap, and it was the one thing she disliked about the Scorpion the most. She was used to having a HUD, but the Scorpion didn't have one. So she had to use the small screen before her to aim correctly. The reasoning for this set up had been explained when they had all been briefed on the ground, but she still thought it was a case of bad design.

The simple outline of the Raider drifted towards the centre of the screen, and she felt a sense of relief that Jamie was out there watching her back and keeping her safe. Trusting him to warn her if danger threatened, she focused on making the Cylon reach the middle. When it did the image began to blink, and a predatory smile formed on her lips as her thumb pressed down on the firing stud.

It vanished in time with the widening of her eyes as thin red bolts were spat out from each side of her, the discharge of the twin lasers resounding in the cockpit. Each blast was almost instantly followed by the next, making it almost impossible to pick out the sound of each discharge.

The hail of bolts stippled all across the rear of the Raider, the hull blackening up each hit. Chunks of metal were blown away as she could almost see the craft wobble before the Raider blew apart. She gasped as she flew through the rapidly dissipating fireball, but she emerged from the other side without any collisions. Nearly all of the craft had been disintegrated.

"_You okay?"_ Jamie's voice had a very real thread of fear in it.

"Yea… I'm okay." Pierce half whispered before she pulled herself together. "Now… let's get the other one."

X-X-X-X-X-X

It was chaos.

It was bedlam.

It was a place where death could strike without warning, and he would never see his killers.

It was where Major Apollo excelled.

He wove the _Freedom _from one end of the fight to another, the fireballs of dieing Raiders marking his wake. Sharply pulling back on the controls, he cut up besides the _Galactica_'s massive engines. Another sharp dive and he settled onto the tails of a pair of Raiders that had just strafed his father's ship. Within microns both were transformed into balls of fire.

Banking round he took a moment to gaze upon the battle. Around each battlestar the shields glowed blue as they were struck again and again by fire. But there were also points on the hull were small fires burned, surrounded by charred and buckled plating. The shields held back directed energy high kinetic weapons, but relatively slow moving objects, like the Cylon Raiders, could pass through the shields without harm. It was the only flaw with the shields. There were various theories and ideas as to how to stop that using the shields from zoids, but there had not been time to put any into practice. Christian Masters had commented that Earth based scientists had tried to resolve the problem, but they had discovered that to block slow moving objects the shields would have had to have been almost solid, to the point that weapons fired from within would not have gotten out. In fact, the near solid shields would have blocked light too, rendering anyone within blind.

The space around all the ships were filled with laser bolts flashing back and forth, as well as the darting shapes of Vipers, Scorpions and Raiders. Mixed in here and there were the Cylons' own Gunships, using their own impressive array of weapons to prey on the defending fighters. Much like what he was doing to the Raiders.

As he watched, the leading group of Cylon Frigates approached, their main guns lashing out at the _Pegasus_. A brace of megalaser bolts slammed into the battlestars nose, barely held back by the shields. Apollo could see how all of them were racing forwards, trying to get into the midst of the Colonial force.

In reply to the challenge, the _Pegasus _unleashed one of her mighty bow mounted heavy laser weapons. The massive beam reached out and crashed into one of the frigates, the smaller ship staggering back under the brutal assault. For only a couple of seconds the shields held, then the beam burned through and consumed the small ship, the thin hull armour nothing when compared to the power of the battlestars weapon. The two small wing-like sections drifted apart, all that was left of the frigate.

As the others advanced Apollo dived back into the fray, his own lasers stabbing out as fast as he could target them. Then a call came across the comm that wretched at his heart. _"I need some help here!"_

Sheba threw her Viper about as hard as she could, but nothing seemed to throw the Gunship that was determined to vaporise her off her tail. It had already taken out three other Vipers and a stray Scorpion, and now it was set on adding her to its list of kills.

She was jolted forwards again as the Gunship tagged her once more with one of its turrets. The aft shield shell collapsed, and Sheba tasted very real fear in her throat. Throwing her Viper into a snap roll, she evaded a second set of linked bolts while shunting power from the front shields to shore up her weakened aft. However she was running out of shield power…

Behind her Apollo dove in, his weapons slamming into the though shields of the Gunship. "Sheba, hang on!" He yelled, hoping that his attack would distract the Gunship enough to allow her to break away. But despite her sudden turn the Gunship hung on, firing away with its main guns while the two turrets turned to pelt Apollo.

A trickle of sweat ran down Sheba's forehead as one blue bolt brushed past, sapping shield power before racing ahead to slam into the shields protecting the _Galactica_. Then an unknown voice emerged from the comm. _"Captain Sheba, on my mark break hard left. Three… two… one… break!"_

She didn't stop to question the order. She hauled the Viper about in the most gut wrenching turn it could take, her manoeuvre overloading the force shields that protected her from the gee-forces for a few microns. Behind her the Gunship made the turn…

And then a dual blue blast slammed into its belly, crashing through the shields like they weren't there and incinerating the hull. The gunship vanished instantly.

"What…" Apollo began, but then he noticed that they were flying along the length of the _Thunderchild_. "Thanks for the assist _Thunderchild._"

It was Achilles himself who answered his hail. _"Think of it as an engagement present Apollo." _Apollo could tell, just by the sound of his voice, that Achilles had a broad smile on his face.

"How the Hades…" he began, but then thought better of it when a volley of Megalaser bolts impacted all over the battlecruiser. _'I can ask him later, when we _both _have the time…'_

X-X-X-X-X-X

Brad felt his gut be left behind as the Shadow Fox dropped to its belly. The brace of blue-white bolts that would have obliterated the zoid's torso shot past above it to crash into the _Matriarch_'s hull. Grimacing, Brad swung the laser Vulcan around and returned fire. The hail of dense laser pulses sliced the belly of the Raider open like a scalpel as it flew overhead. A half second more of fire and it blew apart as its fuel went critical.

All around him the rest of the Blitz were dancing about as much as they could, their guns blazing at the darting shapes that swooped about overhead. When they saw the number of Raiders that were gunning for them, Brad had joked that they must have offended the Cylons with their opening missile barrage. Boy was he rueing that now!

As ever, Leena and the Iguanosaur were a fire spitting mountain, all weapons blazing. The main turret spun around rapidly, loosing off a half dozen bolts at a time as Leena tried to tag the fast moving Raiders. Every few seconds a bright spear of yellow energy leapt from the side turrets. So far Naomi had achieved a higher kill ratio then Leon, but even she was struggling to hit these Cylons.

Bit had, after the initial volley, almost gone silent. His hybrid cannons fired too slowly to be effective against the Raiders. Besides, even with the loss of power they suffered from being fired in space, each one was far more powerful than needed. It was against the gunships that he was using them, and after the third one had been broken apart, the rest had appeared to learn to keep a wide berth.

Brad noted with some small amusement that Cassandra and Stroller were standing almost back to back, Covering each others six. The two of them were blazing away at their attackers, and Brad suspected they didn't even realise that they had moved to stand together. Or that Stroller had used his shield to protect her more than once. The attraction between them was there, even if both of them didn't realise it themselves. Everyone else on the team had seen it.

The Fury was snarling at every Raider that flew overhead, particularly those that escaped. The rear turret on his back twisted and turned like crazy, trying to keep up with the Raiders. The sight was quite odd when the Fury moved about itself. Brad hoped that this experience would help Miranda improve her gunnery skills.

However no one expected the Fury to try and catch one of the Raiders. But he did, straining up as much as he could, jaws snapping short of the fighters. So it came as a shock when he finally snagged one. The Raider's momentum almost wrenched the zoid off the _Matriarch_'s hull, but the Fury clung on and dragged the fighter down, his teeth sunk into a wing. Slamming the craft into the hull beneath him, the Fury raised a foot up before stomping down on it. The jaws opened before swiftly plunging down and ripping open the region where the cockpit used to be. Once past the tough armour the masses of computer gear and circuits were torn free with ease.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Pierce cursed as she saw another Scorpion disintegrate under hostile fire, just as Jamie savaged another Raider. The pair of them had been handing off to each other, taking turns at leading and covering each other. So far it had kept them both alive, unlike several others.

"Damn it, those gunships are cutting us down!" She snarled as the culprit continued its turn and began to lace the ZBC Destroyer with fire. Swinging about she roared after it. Jamie settled in on her six with practiced ease.

As they flew towards the besieged destroyer, a dozen other Scorpions formed up around them, a mixture of all four squadrons. Many had burn marks spotted on their skins from where some of the Cylons lasers had burned through the thin shields that had been shoehorned into the craft.

"_Hey, you thinking of teaching that overgrown horse shoe some manners?" _One Helic pilot called.

"Yes I am." Pierce answered, her eyes fixed on the Cylon craft ahead. "Who's with me?"

The comm resounded with the chorus of several pilots. Together in a flying wedge they swooped down on the Gunship.

Sadly they were not quite in time to save the Destroyer. Pierce watched as the larger ship's shields failed, then gasped as a pair of Megalaser bolts stabbed into the white craft near a wing root. The engine assembly there disintegrated, the wing on that side breaking free and spinning away while the rest of the ship began to cartwheel off, out of control and the battle.

The Gunship began to pursue, but then Pierce entered weapons range and cut loose. All around her the others fired as well, and the rear of the Gunship vanished under a deluge of bolts. Yet despite the pounding the Cylon returned fire, twin bolts lancing back. One fighter from the Ancient City squadron took a pair right on the nose, and in an instant the sleek black with gold trim fighter was atomised. Another blast carved the wing off a Helic craft, taking out a good chunk of engine while at it. The poor pilot went off spinning like a Frisbee.

Despite their losses, the Zi pilots pressed their attack, chipping away at the larger crafts shields. Pierce saw the first of her bolts crash into the Cylons armour when by instinct she yanked hard right. The action saved her life, as a brace of blue-white bolts smashed her shield down and cut through the spot where she had just been.

"_Pierce! You all right?"_ Jamie's worried voice filled her ears as she pulled away from the attack.

"Yea… just about." Pierce answered, wincing as she glanced out of her left side and saw that almost a full meter of wing was gone.

Rolling, she looked down to see most of the pilots breaking off the attack due to a number of Raiders that were closing in. From this angle she could see how the dorsal surface of the Gunship was in ruins, the engines damaged. However, one damaged Scorpion continued to peck away at it with only one laser, ignoring the blasts that got closer.

"_This is for my family, you murdering sons of…" _The last words from the Guylos red fighter were lost as his craft, trailing smoke and flame from an earlier hit, ploughed into the Gunship. Both craft were consumed by the fire.

X-X-X-X-X-X

At the centre of the _Galactica_'s bridge Adama watched carefully the progress of the Cylon Base Ships. They were following the standard Cylon tactic of sending the smaller stuff, like the Raiders, Gunships and Frigates, while holding back the larger vessels. The single disked Destroyers were beginning to edge ahead of the larger craft, ready to dive into the fray. Adama knew that they could not let them get in their midst, as that was precisely what the Destroyers had been designed for. With an array of ten pulsars around the rim, they were at their best when surrounded by targets.

"Range to Command ship?"

"Twenty four Microns sir. The Destroyers are passing between the moons."

Adama nodded. It was time to spring the second phase of their trap. "Signal Colonel Achilles to initiate phase two." He barked.

The tight beam signal arrived on the bridge of _Thunderchild _almost instantly, and Achilles nodded as he read the message. Faintly he could hear the impacts of those Cylon shots that struck the hull.

"Dax, send the signal to our other ships. Fire control, arm the weapons."

Two more tight beam signals were sent out from the battlecruiser, one each flank. The message they carried could have been sent on a normal frequency, but then there was a risk that the Cylons would detect it and realise what was planned. Instead, both beams were aimed at two of the Judge Satellites.

But the satellites were not the intended recipients of the message. When they struck the hulls of the satellites, the beams were reflected off, to the far side of Zi's two moons… and to the waiting Colonial ships there.

On board the darkened bridge of the _Reaper_ a voice rang out. "Sir, we're receiving the attack signal."

Major Teran stood up almost instantly, a feral grin spreading across his harsh features. "Well then, let's cut loose and give those gulmoging Cylons hell!" He barked.

All ten destroyers had been positioned several centars before the initial clash, each ship holding station just above the surface of the moons. They were able to do this due to the miniature gravity field the small moons generated, allowing them all to power down as much as they could. Using passive sensors they had been watching, waiting for the attack signal.

Now almost as once they came to full power and pushed forwards, staying as close to the surface of the moons as they began to arc around. For this to work, surprise was everything.

Both battlestars began to move forwards, the Guardians close to them tucking in. However _Thunderchild_ hung motionless, waiting. For this to work, the timing was crucial. On his bridge Achilles watched the display, his eyes narrowed to slits. The signals that represented the Base Ships moved closer…

"Now!" He yelled, and the fire control officer hit the button.

Shortly after the last remains of the Backdraft had fallen, ZBC teams had made a startling discovery. Working from the records recovered from the main computer by Samantha Masters, the ZBC had found and impounded dozens of previously hidden and secret Backdraft sites.

One such site had a secondary chamber that had not been on the plans. When the team saw what was within, Christian Masters had been called for urgently.

For within, resting in menacing silence, had been a dozen three meter long cylindrical devices, each one with a keypad surmounted by a nuclear warning symbol.

During the planning session on the _Galactica_, Christian had remembered the existence of those weapons, and had come up with a final addition to the plan Cain had devised. At worst, he reasoned, it would confuse and disorientate the Base Ships for a few seconds. At best, it would strip them of their shields at the crucial moment.

And so the nuclear weapons had been scattered between the two moons by _Serenity_, each set on a remote trigger.

With a blinding flash twelve twenty megaton nuclear weapons detonated, throwing out massive blasts of EMP and flame, along with thunderous shockwaves. All of which came crashing down on the Cylon Base Ships.

The EMP arrived first, and just like the Cybrids of old, the shields that protected each ship was sapped of power until they collapsed, leaving the hulls beneath vulnerable to the heat wave that followed, scoring the ships and nibbling away at the hull armour. The shockwaves arrived last, and while pitifully weak if compared to the same shockwave in an atmosphere, the impact was enough to cause further harm to the ships hulls and weapons.

Within the ships the EMP waves had no effect, but the incredible discharges of light and gamma radiation blinded the Base Ships. They were still sorting themselves out when the flanking destroyer forces crested the moons horizons, and with the Tigers leading dived into the Cylons formation.

Having hung back a bit, the Cybrid assault ships had not been as badly affected as their larger Cylon consorts. However the shields that protected them had been weakened, and their sensors were scrambled to the point that the small Viper-B's of Flare Squadron, which had been hiding within the shattered ruins of the long gone third moon, were undetected on their approach.

Undetected that is, until the first warhead slammed into its target. The weakened shields failed after the first three hits, and the remaining warheads smashed into the hull. Designed to punch through the tough armour of the Cylons warships, the solonite torpedoes punched through the Cybrids hulls like it was cardboard. The first craft was torn apart from within with fire.

On his bridge Achilles smiled as he watched the flanking destroyers carving into the much larger Cylons vessels. They were focusing their fire, the Tigers picking out a target and the four Guardians that followed them adding their fire. Already two ships had a disk in flames apiece.

"Okay people, prepare to engage enemy warships. Helm ahead…"

"Colonel!" The crewman's yell cut him off before he could continue. "Sensors picking up three Base Ships, bearing 312 mark 9. Their heading for the planet!"

"WHAT!?!" Achilles roared as he strode to the sensor screen. Clear as a day there were the signals of three Base Ships coming in on a different vector from the other Cylon assaults. From that angle they would bypass all the defending ships and have a clear shot at the planet. Achilles didn't know what they planned to do, but it really didn't matter. They had to be stopped, for despite the preparations those ships carried enough ground forces to overrun a good section of the planet. Assuming they didn't just use their Mega Pulsars and crack the planet apart. Sighing he made his decision.

"Helm, Bring us about. Navigation, plot us an intercept course… for those three ships. Prepare to engage!"

With a thunderous roar from her ion drives _Thunderchild _swung about and dove at full speed towards the oncoming Base Ships…

* * *

DR: Well that's it for now. Lets see who can place where I got that last line from... Keep those reviews coming! 


	50. Come On Thunderchild!

**DR: **Okay, here is the final act of the battle! Hang on to your hearts, and trust me. You'll see why...

* * *

Chapter 50: Come On Thunderchild!

"_Hey, where's Achilles off to?"_

Starbuck's sudden outburst caused Apollo to glance up. Sure enough the _Thunderchild_ was turning away from the main battle and charging off on its own. Frowning, Apollo arced round slowly, trying to figure this move out. He knew Achilles. The man was no coward, so way was he running from the battle?

"_Colonel Achilles, this Commander Adama. Why are you not following us in?" _his fathers strict tones cut across the comm system.

"_Sorry Commander, but we've detected a trio of Base ships making a run around our line. They should be entering your sensor range about now."_

Faintly, over the comm, Apollo could hear someone call out on the Battlestar's bridge. Adama was silent for a long moment.

"_Lords of Kobol… Helm…"_

"_Commander, you need to take down the main force first." _Achilles softly spoken words made Adama pause in giving his order. _"We'll hold them off until you can engage."_

"_Colonel, you don't stand a chance against three ships. I'll divert…"_

"_Negative Commander! I'm sorry, but you need everyone with you. We'll hold them back long enough." _And with that Achilles cut the connection.

Athena sat in her chair, jaw hanging open as she watched the battlecruiser race away. She didn't even react when the first Base Ship was torn apart by multiple beams, including their own. Lieutenant Hathoway, seeing how her captain was occupied, continued to direct the crew as they followed the _Reaper_ as the heavier ship altered course for a second Cylon craft. Everyone on the ship knew about Athena's relationship with the Colonel, and secretly they all wanted the best for them both.

Most of the fighter pilots didn't notice the absence of _Thunderchild_. For them, life had been reduced down to their gun sights and sensors, racing blips and darting shapes. Fire and death. The _Pegasus _bulldozed her way between two Baseships, unleashing a thunderous broadside into each one as she did so. _Galactica _was advancing a little more cautiously, her lasers cracking the smaller Cylon warships one after another.

Below, on the planets surface, thousands of armed men and women looked up into the evening sky, the flares of explosions clear. So far the Colonial plan was working; not one Raider had broken through and reached the surface. But everyone was tense.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Liger snarled as another Gunship was blown apart under his guns. Bit wiped his forehead as he waited for the hybrid cannons to recharge. It was amazing the wild display going on outside, as the Cylons continued to press their attacks despite hideous losses. He looked over at Leena, her zoid sporting several blackened scars on the new armour, from where the shields she carried had been penetrated. Right now she was sending a hail of fire into one of the small Assault Frigates that had slipped past the Colonials and were trying to break up the second line. Her lasers were eating into the ships hull when a bright purple light blinded him.

"What the hell was that?" He yelped, throwing his arm up in reflex. Liger too was disorientated, shaking his head about to clear his vision.

"_We just too a hit from those Cybrid craft!" _The panic filled voice of the operator on the _Matriarch_ came back. _"Our shield generator has overloaded! We're bare!"_

Bit cursed as he finally regained his vision. Looking up and out, he saw three Cybrid ships burning hard for them. Behind them he saw a fourth, tumbling as fire poured from several points on its hull. Even as he watched a bright glare marked the detonation of a torpedo on the ship that had fallen behind. But the remaining three kept on coming.

"Those ships could land a force big enough to wipe out everyone!" Cassandra commented. "And our warships are already engaged!"

"Guess it's up to us to stop them then…" Bit ground out as Liger turned to face the oncoming ships, which were leaving their companion to its fate as Flare Squadron savaged it. A bright purple bolt lashed out from the one ship, streaking past overhead. Bit didn't see where it hit.

"Damn it, we can't take more of this!" Brad cursed even as he sawed another Raider in two. The shipyard was being peppered with bolts from all over, the hull suffering under the bombardment. Bit hoped the old ship would hold together.

As the cannons finished charging, he took aim. This time both barrelled flared as he fired, the twin beams lancing out, vaporising drifting debris that crossed their paths on the way. The first crashed into the ships bow, blasting off one of the prongs that made up the forward cannon. The other took a nick from the main hull before continuing on into space.

"Shit! I missed!"

"My turn…" Leena's voice was filled with fire as she brought her zoid to bear. As her own Hybrid Cannon primed, she used the main guns like a tracer, the hail of bolts leaping across space to pound the second ship. Adjusting the aim slightly, she fired.

The bright orange bolt leapt from the open mouth of the Iguanosaur, tore across space, and slammed into the Cybrid ship just where the bow spar met the main hull. It dug a deep, gaping hole in the dense metal work, and a shudder ran through the whole craft.

"Good shot Le… watch out!" Vega called out, prompting Bit to look back at the larger zoid. A dozen Raiders swooped in, lasers blazing. The bolts rained down all around her, many striking the zoid itself. Bit saw her rock as hits landed all over.

"Leena!" he yelled as a spray of zoid parts were blown off the back of the neck in a bright glare. Moving as quickly as Liger could, they moved over to stand besides the battered larger zoid. "You okay in there? Leena!"

Her cough was the first sign, then the static that had fallen across her comm screen faded to reveal her sitting upright again. "We're fine, just." She coughed again on the thin smoke that half filled the cockpit. "I've lost mobility though…"

"Yeah, we can see…" Cassie said quietly as she looked over the mangled left flank of the Iguanosaur. Most of the shots had been concentrated on the shoulder region, and now that area was a twisted mess. The side turret was gone, and the hyper thick armour was in ruins. She could only imagine what the effect would have been had the zoid not been wearing that armour.

Despite losing their main weapons, the Cybrid ships continued to push forwards, their launch pods primed and ready. But the Colonials were determined to not let them launch those pods, and as one four of the Military freighters broke formation, turning to face the oncoming ships. The reduced Flare Squadron continued to run them down, a volley of torpedoes leaving their bays and rocketing forwards. The Cybrids tried to shot the bombs down, but their thick hail of fire only caught the one. The others all rained down on the one ship, hammering it from stem to stern. Several punched through into the core of the ships hull, were the rows of drop pods waited. The multiple detonations caused the entire section to bulge outwards before being ripped apart.

As the glare of a Base Ship dying lit up space like a torch, another ship was pounded from all sides by the freighters. They didn't have the heavy weapons of the warships, but they were still powerful compared to the Cybrids. Even so, the Assault Ship had been designed to punch through heavy fire to deliver its payload. The outer hull was in ruins, the drives unresponsive. But it would make it through, the cargo of Cybrids intact.

Then one of the Gemini Freighters powered forwards, putting itself between the damaged Cybrid craft and the planet. Bit watched in amazement as the juggernaut like Assault Ship came on, crashing into the freighter with all the grace of a sledgehammer. The first cargo hull crumpled like a tin can, both ends of the freighter folding around the larger ship as it continued to push onwards.

Then a new sun bloomed from within the freighters drives, the ball of fire washing out and consuming both ships. When the glare faded the twisted hulk of the assault ship could be seen tumbling away, fires raging within the shattered hull. Of the freighter there was no sign.

Sadly, the third and final Assault Ship got into range, and even as the Blitz watched the side panels opened up and swung about. Even as lasers hammered the ships flanks two swarms of pods launched, racing for the planet. A pattern of fire lashed across their path, but the drop pods were too small and fast for the civilian gunners on the freighters. The Judge Super Satellite laid down a curtain before them, but most of the pods got through.

The Liger snarled as the Cybrid vessel, drifting almost powerless and its hull cracking, launched another spread, slightly smaller than the first thanks to the damage inflicted while the launch pads were open. Bit fired the Hybrid Cannons again, deep into where the remaining pods waited. Blooming explosions tossed dozens of pods into space, and slowly the whole ship began to break apart.

But the Blitz didn't have time to celebrate, as with their focus on the Cybrids the Cylons had gathered together and were now starting a fresh assault. Blue-white bolts slammed down all around them, and all they could do was girt their teeth and fire back.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Down on the surface the predicted landing site for the Cybrids was quickly passed to all units in the area. As luck would have it, the closest unit was the remains of the Imperial 2nd and 3rd Armoured Division. Both under strength after the first attack, the two units had been thrown together for this battle, supported by a unit of Helic Gojulas'. Even as the Cybrids punched through the atmosphere the zoids were moving out, a hasty plan already formed. Deep in the hearts of every Imperial there burned a fire to avenge the staggering losses the 1st Division had suffered.

Quickly a loose box had been formed, the Red Horns, modified with Cybrid shield units on their frills, forming the edges, while the Gojulas stood behind them, positioned to fire over the top of their Imperial allies.

And in each corner of the box stood a Dark Spiner, ready to unleash wave after wave of EMP.

Even as the first pod thudded into the dirt the Imperials were firing, filling the air with tracer. Their fire criss-crossed the airspace where the pods were falling, and it was only a matter of time before some connected. The thinly armoured pods were ripped apart, and the Cybrids contained within, although unharmed by the low calibre shells, tumbled free, the impact with the ground far harder than intended. Many were crippled as legs were broken or crushed, weapons smashed or bodies ruined.

For those who landed safely things were no better, for the Gojulas' were unleashing hell. Again and again their supercannons, the Republics heavy duty gun, roared their fury, hurling massively powerful shells out into the landing field. The Cybrids were caught in a murderous crossfire, and the human pilots were determined to ensure that the machines didn't escape.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Sir, the Cybrid ships have been stopped. Flare leader reports all ships either destroyed or disabled. The Cybrids that managed to make it to the surface are contained."

Omega's report was about the only good thing Adama had heard yet. Ducking his head to avoid getting a lungful of smoke, he looked once more at the tactical display. The battle was turning into a sprawling brawl, and casualties were mounting. The _Phoenix_,one of their Guardians, had taken a hit from a Megapulsar. Only a last micron change of course had prevented it being a direct hit on the bow. Instead it had skimmed the side of the bow… and then proceeded to disintegrate the entire starboard hull. She now drifted, out of power and helpless.

As a second Base Ship lost hull integrity, Adama's eyes wandered back to where the _Thunderchild _was racing to stop those other three ships. He knew that the Battlecruiser did not stand a chance, but he also knew that Achilles had been right. He could not afford to send any other ships to help him just yet.

The _Galactica _shuddered as she nosed her way between the last two base ships, both raking her as she slide past. _Galactica_'s gunners repaid the favour, sending crimson fire right back at them. Both ships looked close to destruction, but the Cylons were not giving up.

Ahead, the _Pegasus _began to circle around the vastly larger command ship, so far barely touched. A storm of blue-white bolts battered down the battlestars shields… just before a pulsar bolt slammed into her back. Yet despite the grievous wound, she kept on firing back.

Another bolt lanced out, crashing into the _Reaper _as she sawed into one of the Base Ships. The smaller vessel shuddered as most of her starboard wing vanished. He watched, heart in his mouth, as a hail of wreckage was showered on his daughter's ship, but fortunately it all bounced off as she fired her bow lasers.

Her beams reached deep into the heart of one of the Base Ships, and slowly it began to crack apart. Seeing how the forth was drifting nearly powerless, Adama made his decision.

"Tigh, direct the _Pollex _and four of our Guardians to assist Colonel Achilles."

"And of us sir?" Tigh asked quietly.

"We will engage the Command Ship." Adama couldn't look Tigh in the eye as he said that. They both knew that three fresh Base Ships could wipe out the destroyer force with ease. But they had to do something.

"Aye sir." Tigh nodded, seeing the pain in his old friend's eyes. As he turned away to carry out his orders, he witnessed Illa step up to her husbands side. They grasped each others hands as they both watched as Achilles engaged…

X-X-X-X-X-X

_Thunderchild _tore through space, her lasers blazing as she came in. The Cylons began to fire back, their megalaser bolts landing all over the smaller ships shields. Yet despite the odds, the battlecruiser sped on, pushing in closer. Inside her lean hull the lights dimmed as power was diverted to the shields and weapons, preparing for one lethal volley.

Closer and closer they came, until their secondary lasers could also engage. Red and blue bolts hammered the one Base Ship, the shields mottled from the varied hits. All those who had the chance were watching as the shields weakened, a few bolts slipping through to tear into the hull. But _Thunderchild_'s shields were also weakening, as the Cylons continued to hammer her in reply.

When it seemed she was going to ram the ship before her, Achilles unleashed his attack. From two hastily opened tubes a pair of missiles screamed out, racing for the Base Ship. The first struck the shields, and in a blinding flash the small nuke detonated. The yield was tiny, only two kilotons, but it was the EMP effects that he was counting on. The shields fully collapsed in time to let the second missile, fired a couple of microns later, through.

Even as that missile detonated against the Base Ships core the second part of the attack began. Normally the four forward beam lasers were fire two at a time, to maintain a constant rate of fire. However this time all four fired at once, the beams slicing into the battered core, digging for the main power plant. When they met at the centre the core the tylium energiser at the heart of the Cylon ship was breached.

The two disks of the Base Ship flew apart, explosions consuming the inner faces as the energiser went critical. A shaft of fire burned up the central power trunk before erupting from both poles, signalling the break up of each disk.

For a moment it seemed that the two other Base Ships were stunned at the sudden death of their companion, but then the truth was revealed in a most horrific way. Seeing the energy spikes, Achilles grabbed hold of the railing around his command pedestal, yelling out what may become his final order.

"Divert all power to the shields, NOW! All hands, BRACE FOR IMPA…"

He didn't get the chance to finish, as just then both Base Ships fired their megapulsars. All four of them.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Athena's scream could have been heard throughout her ship when the _Thunderchild _vanished behind a glaring explosion. One of the pulsar bolts emerged from the other side, much shorter than it should have been. Tears ran unheeded down her cheeks as the gases dissipated.

What was revealed underneath was in some ways worse than if nothing had been left. Around the world people recoiled in shock and horror as they saw the twisted, broken wreak that had been the cutting edge battlecruiser. It was hard to tell just how much was left from the twisted, blackened form, but it was clear straight off that one of the energisers had blown. The hull was pockmarked with dozens of fires as she tumbled, wreckage following her like a trail of blood.

For those pilots who had been at Cimtar, it was like seeing the _Atlantia _blow up all over again. Many just stared at the twist hulk, disbelief written across their faces.

"Oh my god…" Adama gasped, while besides him Illa sobbed before collapsing into him. Holding her to him, Adama continued to watch what was left of _Thunderchild _roll over, slowly sinking towards the planet. Achilles had known going in that this was the likely outcome, but he had gone in regardless. Not because of vanity or pride, but because it was the right thing to do.

And the desperate gamble had paid off, having to deal with his ship had slowed the Cylons down, and even as they reset their systems the destroyers Adama had sent pounced, their forward weapons slicing into one of the ships. The remains of Flare Squadron, furious at the loss of their home, dived almost recklessly at the same ship, firing off their remaining warheads as fast as they could.

On her bridge Athena could barely see through her tears of grief and rage. She didn't even flinch when a megapulsar bolt leapt out and nearly ripped a fellow Guardian in two. All she saw was her suitor's broken ship.

A heavy tremor ran through the hull as the Cylons fired a spread of megalasers into the oncoming Colonials, but she didn't feel it. It was nothing compared to the agony in her heart… and the burning lust for revenge. Her gaze was locked onto the Base Ship as it grew closer and closer…

"Keep firing!" She yelled, even as the bridge lights almost went out as the forwards lasers drained even more power. The Base Ship now filled the view ports, the lines of fire that were her lasers tearing into their hull. She could even see how the hull plates were buckling and warping from the damage…

Suddenly the ship blew apart, those self same plates blasted clear before being engulfed by fire. The other ships swung clear, but the _Rosetta _plunged right through, debris clattering off the hull.

Slipping clear, she scanned for the last ship. She quickly found it, just beyond the wreck of _Thunderchild_, rotating to bring the lower pulsar to bear on the planet. It could blast every city on the planet to ruin from that position…

A bright beam of blueish purple rose from the planet, electrical like arcs of lightning crackly around the central beam. The beam slammed into the Base Ship, the electrical arcs playing out along the shields surface. Seeing their chance the Colonials opened fire once more, adding their own beams to the attack. The Cylons shields failed in microns, and very quickly the beams carved the ship apart.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Christian breathed out as the last Base Ship exploded. "All right, shut it down."

…_**Gladly…**_ As Mnementh shut down his charged particle cannon, Christian could still hear the rage and anger that burned within the mighty zoids mind. As did in his own.

Now no longer needing to point at the heavens, Mnementh allowed gravity to pull him back down before taking control once more. When they had learned about the flanking ships they had launched, hoping to buy time to allow the Colonials to catch up. _Thunderchild_'s desperate attack had given them the time needed to set up for their own. It had been very difficult, balancing on his engine thrust, trying to maintain the same altitude. Mnementh could have entered space and engaged the Cylons directly, but his most powerful weapon would only work in an atmosphere. And so he had been forced to hover there while using the charged particle cannon to full effect.

Now all they had to do was kill that last ship, the biggest one of them all, and it would be over. Except the cleaning up… and counting the dead. It was not something that Christian was looking forward to.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Deep in the heart of his ship, Lucifer cursed loudly as he watched the screens around him. The remaining human ships had gathered around him and were mercilessly pounding away. Despite their damage they continued to attack. Already two of the smaller Guardians had been crippled and set adrift, and both battlestars were limping. But they continued to attack, while around them the last stragglers of his vast Raider horde were being hunted down by the faster and more nimble Colonial Vipers.

"**Pulsar Nine is offline." **Charybdis intoned without inflection. **"Estimate only ten percent chance of our escaping without destruction." **There was a sudden bang and a heavy tremor. **"Make that eight percent. Pulsar Seven is now offline."**

Lucifer would have snarled if he could, but his face was locked in one single expression. **"Ready my personal transport." **He ground out, mentally ordering the pedestal on which he sat to lower to the chamber floor. **"Have all data in the mainframe transferred to my ships computer core."**

Charybdis was silent for a long moment. Lucifer was about to repeat the order when the computer answered. **"By your command."**

Satisfied Lucifer stalked out of the command centre, flanked by his Cylon guards. Outside the chamber two of the Scarab Cybrids fell in step with the Cylon guards as they marched for the hanger bay. Distant explosions echoed throughout the corridors as they walked, and everywhere panels were off the walls, flames licking at delicate circuits.

Back in the now empty Command Centre Charybdis continued to speak, its voice projecting out of working speakers along Lucifer's route. **"Data transfer in process. Hull integrity now below twenty percent. Setting tylium energisers to overload. Transport prepared for launch. Orientating ship to give maximum chance for transport to escape detection. Data transfer complete."**

Lucifer stalked up the entrance ramp, followed by his guards and the few other IL series Cylons on board. In the small cargo bay he walked past four silent Cerberus HERCs, their eyes unlit. As the hatch sealed he spoke once more. **"Charybdis, your contribution to the war on Man will be remembered."**

"**We all serve to destroy Humanity. Hull integrity below fifteen percent. Primary systems are failing. Downloading optimal exit vectors to transport mind. Farewell."**

With a rumble the transport lifted off, as shrapnel from an exploding console skidded across the hanger bay. Engines hot, the small ship pushed out of the hanger, flame licking at her sides. Lucifer turned to look back at the huge command ship. Fires burned all across the hull, and only from a few points did weapons still fire. The Colonials were pulling back, most likely having detected the overload in progress.

Then a raging jet of fire erupted from all the hanger bays, and the centre of the massive ship was eaten away from within by a roiling ball of plasma. Onward and outward it grew rapidly, until the entire ship vanished. It continued to grow, and then started to dissipate, leaving not a trace of the titanic ship.

Lucifer stared at the point in space for a long moment, before the voice of the transports mind spoke. **"We have cleared the local area. Colonial vessels are not pursuing."**

Lucifer turned to look forwards once more. **"Set course for Cylon home planet."**

"**By your command."**

* * *

**Zeke:** Phew! It's over! (flops down onto the floor)

**O'Neill: **Yea, it is... but at what cost?

**Areyn: **Poor Athena...

**DR: **(Looks at Areyn Sun surprised) when did you slip in here?

**Areyn: **A while ago.

**DR: **Fine... Still a couple more chapters to go people, so stay tuned!


	51. Cleaning Up & Return From the Grave

**DR: **Ever so sorry for forgetting to put this up this morning! Have a multitude of 'Real Life' issues crowding for my attention right now... Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope you like it...

* * *

Chapter 51: Cleaning Up & Return From the Grave

When the Colonial ships returned to close Zi orbit, they were bombarded with messages and hails from the planet's surface. The people of Zi were in full celebration, full of nothing but praise for the Colonial Fleet and jubilation. Even from their own people on the surface they received lavished praise. The Council of Twelve made a speech to the fleet, full of the empty promises that politicians are famous for.

And yet… the people within the ships could not feel the same level of cheer that those who had not fought felt. The civilians had only seen the result, they were not looking at the cost. They unconsciously ignored the lost pilots, the crippled ships. Having only seen ships explode they were removed from the actual experience of the battle.

But the crews of those ships knew the truth. They knew the cost of their hard fought victory. Two of the destroyers were ruined, their hulls too badly cracked to ever fight again. Both might battlestars were crippled, despite the heavy shielding they had been fitted with. The Cylons may have suddenly lost their shields, but they had fought on regardless, and they had nearly won. The _Pollex _was disabled, her engines nearly shorn off. Three more Guardians were adrift.

And then there was the _Thunderchild_.

The most advanced fighting ship the Colonies had ever built, reduced to a twisted, burnt out hulk. She now drifted in a slowly decaying orbit of Zi, her blackened and twisted hull slowly tumbling. She was barely recognisable. Pacing her, as if standing watch over a fallen comrade, the _Rosetta _idled alongside, while within her scarred hull Athena cried without end.

The actual shooting may have been over, but the battle was far from over. Medical shuttles rushed wounded from ship to ship, searching for spare places. Search and Rescue craft hunted for pilots trapped in ruined or disabled fighters, while the vast expanse of debris and wreckage was mapped and tagged for later policing. There were more important things to do at that moment.

Within the _Matriarch _Mal gently helped one wounded young man ease down onto a gurney before he was whisked away for surgery. Taking a moment he looked about the Life Centre, at the dozens of wounded who were overwhelming the staff. More were coming every minute. And Mal knew that it was just as bad on the other large ships. Like any professional doctor, the medical officers were sorting the patients… those who could wait, those who needed immediate attention, and those who were beyond help. Mal was surprised at how few fell into this last category.

"You've seen this before I take it?" Mal turned to regard Leon, stood in the doorway, supporting a warrior pilot whose legs were clearly broken.

"Yea… Seen my share of war and casualties." Mal answered as he took the warriors other arm and led them both to a empty spot. "Though it's not as bad as back then. In Serenity Valley most of those who came in were beyond help. Here…" He waved around at the waiting wounded. "…Very few are like that."

Leon grimaced. "In this type of battle, you won't get many fatally wounded."

Mal paused, realising what Leon meant. Shaking off the sudden realisation, he looked across in time to see Leon sag back against the bulkhead. "Whoa, you should not be helping out right now. You're exhausted."

Leon waved him off. "Could you rest right now?"

Mal had to admit that he had a point.

"What about your team mates? Surely their not all carrying wounded up here?"

Leon shook his head. "No. Since they powered down the gravity plating in the landing bay, we brought the zoids inside. Leena's been helping the incoming damaged fighters land safely." Leon looked away for a moment. "You hear about _Thunderchild_?"

Mal nodded slowly. There were very few words to say on the matter.

Leon was about to speak once more, but then Vega and Bit entered, each pushing a gurney with wounded crewmen on each. He pushed against the wall and moved to assist.

X-X-X-X-X-X

It was nearly seven hours later that things began to come under control. The wounded had stopped arriving, and at long last the gruesome process of counting and identifying the dead could begin. But it was clear to Pierce as she came in to land at the temporary landing zone established in the centre of the Europa plains just how many pilots had fallen. All four planetary squadrons, as well as the Vipers from the ships were landing here, until such time that the Colonials could get their landing bays back into some form of order.

The Scorpion bucked a bit, due to the missing section of wing, but a firm hand got the fighter under control. Settling down, Pierce sagged back in her seat, barely noticing when the canopy rose. After a few minutes she took a deep breath of Zi's cool, fresh air before shucking off her flight helmet and standing up in her seat.

Looking around her, it was clear the level of loss. The various squadrons had formed up together as they landed, and even without counting the reduced numbers were clear. Only two of the former Eastern Destroyers returned. The ZBC craft was still in orbit, abandoned but salvageable, while the Guylos ship was gone, erased from existence when a megapulsar bolt had washed over it. The poor crew would not even have had time to scream before they were gone.

Swinging a leg over, she climbed down the side of the fighter, before taking a moment to look it over. She had cast a critical eye over the tiny thing when she had first laid eyes on it. Compared to her Storm Sworder it was a tiny, frail looking and basic thing. The interior was primitive looking, and the design had a 'retro' look.

Now, after flying and fighting with it, her opinion of the antiquated Colonial craft had greatly changed. It didn't look flashy because it was not designed to do so. The design ethos had been very simple: dog-fighting. The controls were exactly what she needed to know, nothing more or less. The designers had clearly understood that by doing away with the bells and whistles and having the crafts onboard systems deal with everything it could they would allow the pilot to focus on his real job… finding and killing the enemy. A role for which the Scorpion was very well suited for.

Slowly smiling, she reached out and patted the craft just below the cockpit rim. The Storm Sworder would always be first in her heart, after Jamie of course, but this little, simplistic fighter had earned top marks in her books.

Turning away, her smile widened when she saw Jamie climbing down from his craft near her. Moving quickly she strode up behind him before wrapping her arms around him in a hug from behind. "I'm _so _glad your safe…"

Jamie yelped for a moment when he felt someone wrap their arms around him rapidly. However he calmed down instantly when he heard Pierce's voice. Too weary to protest, he allowed her to pull him back into her, letting his head tip back to rest just beneath her collarbone. Brown eyes rolled back to met sparkling green.

"I haven't been far away…"

"Still too far…" She whispered as she kissed his forehead, her long sweat soaked teal hair falling about both their heads.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Far above the surface the _Rosetta _paced silently besides her much larger cousin. As the ship was still operational, it should have been with the other Guardians, once more standing watch over deep space. But Adama had let her off that duty. Her captain had enough on her plate.

In the darkened bridge, Athena sat alone in her chair, her tear soaked gaze locked on the hulk that was silhouetted against the planet below, the planet it – he – had died to protect. Normally even during the late centares of the day the bridge would have had at least a couple of other personal there, but Athena had relieved them all, not wanting any other witnesses to her grief.

When the massive Cylon ship had finally blown, she had stood there on her pedestal, trembling. For an instant she had wished it was still there, so that she could continue to pound it. But as the rage faded, the grief and sense of loss rose, and it had taken all of her willpower to make it to her quarters before she broke down.

Now, almost a day later, she sat alone staring at his ship. Yet the emptiness of the bridge was as nothing compared to the yawning chasm that ran right through her heart. When he had died, she had felt a large part of herself die to. It was far, far worse then how she had felt when she had seen Zac's fighter vanish from the screens, even deeper than the gulf that the thought of her mother's death had caused.

This was more, because Achilles had been a part of her future, not her past.

As the ruined _Thunderchild _slowly spun, Athena studied it, seeing how each hit had wounded the once proud vessel. The main bulkhead, the ships spine, was twisted by almost thirty degrees. The engine section was missing half of its volume, a huge bite out if testifying to the catastrophic destruction of an energiser. The forward section of Alpha landing bay was simply gone, while the thick 'arm' that linked Beta bay with the rest of the ship had a hole burned right through it. And lastly there was a massive crater, big enough for her ship to fit inside, burned in the back just behind the forward section, nearly taking the bow off. It was a wonder the battlecruiser had held together at all.

She didn't know how long she had been sat there, watching, but eventually the bleeping of the scanner brought her thoughts back to the present. Glancing at the screen, she saw that another ship was approaching. Looking up, she scanned space with her eyes until she saw it.

"Rosetta, _this is _Serenity._" _Wash's voice emerged from the speakers. _"Anyone awake there?"_

Wiping her tears away with one arm, Athena opened her end of the channel. "This is Captain Athena. What do you want?" She knew that she shouldn't be so abrupt, but her grief and rage wouldn't allow it.

"_Athena, its Mal." _Captain Reynolds answered. _"Your father asked us to ferry a team over to… her. To…" _He trailed off, unwilling to say the words. But both knew what he was tasked with doing.

Before Athena could respond however, there was a crackle on the line, and over the new hiss a voice could be heard.

"_It's a bit early for that Captain…"_

Athena stared at the speaker, her eyes wide in shock. Was it possible?

The silence dragged on, as neither she nor Mal spoke. Then the other voice spoke again, though a bit fainter as if the speaker had turned their head to speak to another.

"_You sure this thing is working?"_

At last Athena founder her voice. "Achilles?" She half whispered, barely able to vocalise her sudden hope.

"_Athena?" _He sounded just as surprised to hear her voice too.

Another long moment dragged past, before Athena finally accepted the truth… he was ALIVE!

"ACHILLES!" She yelled out in joy, fresh tears running from her eyes. "You stupid, stubborn…"

In _Serenity_'s cockpit Mal shifted as Athena went on. It was very clear underneath her words what her feelings were. It made for uncomfortable listening as she berated Achilles over and over. He didn't need to see her face to know that she was crying; it was clear just from her voice.

At last Athena ran out of words, and just glared through tear soaked eyes out of her view port at the broken ship. Even as she watched some of the lights came on, scattered about the more intact sections of the ship.

Faintly over the comm she heard Achilles speak once more to someone on his bridge. _"Finally! Now get me a status report!"_

"_Hate to break it to you, but your ships a mess." _Mal cut in apologetically.

Achilles was silent for a moment. _"Yes… we figured as much. I won't deny that I thought we were goners for sure. Thank the Lords for those shields." _There was true relief and admiration in his voce. He paused again, longer this time. _"Did we win?"_

Athena smiled, the first smile she had worn for almost a day. "Yes Achilles, we won…"

X-X-X-X-X-X

On a level of existence that no mortal would ever realise was there a stream of vehement curses filled the void. Indeed, the string of curses from over two dozen languages, some of which had not been spoken for thousands of years, had been going non-stop even since the Cylons lost the battle.

Iblis was for the first time in his existence absolutely furious. His hands were clenched so tight he would have draw blood had he been human. Every instinct in him was screaming for vengeance, to strike down those who defied him. The region around him crackled with suppressed power and rage, black lightning that would destroy anything in the real world it touched.

And yet, he knew he couldn't unleash it. Had he even started to destroy the humans before him, the others would have stepped in and stopped him. And while one day he planned to take them out completely, he knew he was not yet powerful enough to do so. He needed more time, more worshipers… more souls.

"My my, someone sounds angry…"

Iblis' hate filled eyes snapped from the battered Colonial Fleet to the gleaming orb that was Zi, untouched by the battle that just played out before it. As he watched the mischievous face of Eve formed, her smile of satisfaction further incensing Iblis.

"So, what were you saying before about your forces crushing all in their path, hmm?"

"Laugh it up Eve!" Iblis snarled. "This is not over!"

"Really?" Eve raised an eyebrow. "Your forces attacked and lost, quite convincingly I might add. We played our cards, and humanity came out on top. Face it; your vision is flawed."

"NEVER!" Iblis' roar shook the heavens. His flaming red eyes burned with rage and hate. "I'll return Eve. And when I do, there will be a reckoning. Your precious humans won't survive next time! I will feast on your soul yet…" And with that he faded away, his incorporeal form leaving the system.

Eve continued to look out after him. "Oh there will be a reckoning Iblis. We'll be ready for you…"

* * *

**Zeke: **(starts dancing) I knew it! I knew he would survive!

**DR: **(smiles) Did you really think I would kill him off?

**O'Neill: **Well, it looked a bit doubtful for a moment...

**DR: **Dramatic tension. Next chapter is going to be a long one, and it's the final one too. well, expect for the eiplogue... And all you zoid fans will like it, for we have one last zoid battle... between Bit & Kane!


	52. Once More Unto the Breach, Dear Friends

**DR: **Here we go people, the 'last' chapter! It's long, to the point where it should have been split into two, but there were no suitible break points. Hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter 52: Once More Unto the Breach, Dear Friends

Bit smiled as the Liger walked across the plain, leaving the fallen Zaber Fang in the dirt. Glancing left he watched as Leena brought the Iguanosaur to walk beside him, the much larger zoid blocking out the sun.

"You having fun Bit?" She called on the comm, her face filled with cheer.

"Very much so dear. It's nice to face familiar foes once more."

"Don't I know it!" She laughed with him as the team moved off. The sun wasn't even past its zenith and already they'd had four battles today. It was the last day of the Class S season, and just like in the lower classes, every four years there was a 'Royal Battle'. While this time the prize was only being crowned the undisputed champions of Class S, the format was similar to the lower level 'Royal Cup'. Only this time there was no final finishing point. The aim was simply to defeat all other teams.

Thing was, that was harder than it first seemed. Because between each battle the teams were only allowed to rescue their downed zoids and pilots. No repairs, no reloads. It was as much a battle of attrition as it was tactics.

Bit leaned back in his seat as the Blitz moved off, hunting for another foe. The Cylon assault was nearly four months into the past, but he could still recall that day like it was yesterday. The best of humanity had been displayed that day, and they had triumphed. The losses had been high, but he knew they could have been far, far worse.

The Iguanosaur had taken nearly all that time to be repaired, so badly had it been hit. Leena had almost gone berserk when she saw just how badly her zoid had been damaged. Bit was sure that if there had been a Cylon around at that time, she would have attacked it with her bare fists. Knowing her like he did, he would not have betted on the Cylon winning the fight.

However, the rest of the team's zoids were intact, and after a few minor repairs they returned to the field of zoid battles, once more providing the entertainment for the people.

As they moved, Bit looked across the team. Just beyond Leena was Vega, the Fury gleaming in his default armour, which Vega had started to call the 'Shadow' armour, in honour of the Organoid who had become the Fury.

Leon paced on Bit's other flank, the blood red Blade Liger almost seeming to glow. Leon had commented that the zoid had been acting oddly recently. It was bit faster, a bit stronger, and its power levels were elevated. No one, not even Steve, could understand why. Bit had got the impression that the Liger and Fury knew what was happening, but unusually they were keeping quiet about it. No amount of prying from either himself or Vega could get them to talk.

Out on the far flank beyond Vega was Brad, Naomi by his side. The two of them had formed a little sub team within the larger Blitz. The Shadow Fox was able to get right in the midst of the other teams zoids and give Naomi's Snipe Master precise target coordinates. Zoid after zoid fell to either her rifle or his laser and claws.

Out ahead, scouting for the other teams, Pierce and Jamie flew high above, wing mates forever. Their experiences in the Colonial craft had taught them a few things, and ever since no one had yet managed to even get near them when they flew together like this.

Stoller and Cassandra were in the rear, behind the Ultimate X zoids. The two of them had butted heads a lot over the last few months, but even so there was something going on between them. They denied it whenever one of the others brought up the subject, but the rest of the team just smiled and gave significant glances to each other.

And lastly, tucked in close to the Fury, was Miranda. When the team finally returned to the surface, Steve had been literally bouncing up and down in excitement. Despite their protests, he had dragged the whole team into the hanger to see, not willing to wait for them to catch up on the sleep they so desperately needed and craved.

What he had to show them however drove any thought of sleep from their minds. For while the team had been in space fighting Miranda's Rev Raptor had completed its evolution, and now a brand new zoid stood in its place, unlike anything any of them had seen before. It kept the same basic raptor shape and style, but just as the Snipe Master was a leaner version of the Gunsniper, so this new zoid was sleeker than the old Rev Raptor. It stood that bit taller and longer, with more build to it. The snout was that bit longer and sharper, and the limbs more streamlined and graceful. Twin light-weight lasers graced each forearm, the bolts fired out between and just above the knuckles of the three fingered hands. Hands which, Miranda had quickly discovered were capable of a wide range of movement and dexterity. The inner finger could swing round enough to function as an opposable digit, and the claws on the ends, while smaller than the originals, were much sharper and stronger.

The legs had the build of a real jumper and runner, while the feet had been heavily changed. Now they much more resembled the feet of the real raptor, with the central and outer toes long with small claws, and the inner toe terminating in a massive sickle claw. Unlike the dinosaur's claw, these ones really were built for slashing, with razor sharp inner edges. There was also a low level laser charge running through them when the zoid was active, making them even better for slashing through armour. Attached to the hip joints, and somehow remaining utterly level even when the zoid was running at top speed, were a pair of six shot missile pods.

The biggest change however was to the zoid's back. Gone were the Rev Raptor's trademark sickle blades. Instead two long, straight blades ran down the zoid's spine, almost reaching the tip of the stiffened tail. Indeed, the blades were almost flush with the bodywork, making them hard to see when inactive. But when activated they sprung out to each side, snapping out like the blades on a Blade Liger. And just like a Blade Liger's blades they could be swung round to point forwards. Carrying the same low level laser charge that Miranda had created for the original Rev Raptor blades, they would defeat anything up to a real laser blade. It was these blades that had given the new zoid its name, the Blade Raptor.

In motion, the Blade Raptor rivalled the Shadow Fox in agility under Miranda's hands. While it was accepted that she'd never have the gunnery skills to rival any of the others, her piloting was right up there with Bit and Vega. With her at the controls the new zoid could dance, weaving in and out of hostile fire and not once take a hit.

Bit smiled at the way her zoid paced alongside the much larger Fury, as much a sign that she and Vega were together as anything. He remembered when her father Mathew Schubaltz had turned up unannounced a week after they got back planet side. His company were to retake possession of the Cybrid shield units, loaned to the Blitz for the Cylon attack. But he came personally to see his daughter. The two of them, along with Vega, had gone off together for a long time. No one else in the team knew exactly what had been said between them, but it was clear when they returned that everything was okay. Mr Schubaltz had stood before Sarah for a long moment, looking into her eyes, before complimenting her on bringing up such a fine young man.

Bit was sure that he actually saw Sarah blush at that.

X-X-X-X-X-X

On the far side of the planet, blinking the last traces of sleep from his tired old eyes, Commander Adama looked out over the new Colonial city. The construction had been going at a record pace, and now after only five months the living sectors were nearly complete. Already people were moving in, staking their claims to the new homes. He had been surprised to see that those families who had shared the same ships stayed close together, living on the same street.

Lifting his eyes, he looked across the new skyline. The architecture was a blend of traditional Colonial Pyramid and Earth box designs, the pyramid sitting atop a ground floor. The roads and walkways were being laid throughout the rest of the city, where for the moment only the outlines were. But in a few short weeks the first industrial plant would be laid. The homes were built, now for their jobs.

A slight breeze rippled at his robes, carrying with it the scent of this new world. Overhead the sky was slowly brightening, and despite his failing sight, Adama was able to pick out the ships in high orbit. With the threat of Cylon attack gone, the fleet had stood down, to allow for the pressing need for repairs and refits. Most of that work however was put on hold while a fully equipped space station was constructed. Using the old Earth Colony Ships drives as the basis, the Colonial engineers were building up the rather crude design from Earth into a fully fledged Colonial Shipyard and way station. In a touch of irony, the hulks of the Cylon Base Ships were used to expand the station, providing more living and storage space, freeing up the old engine casings to act as slipways and 'dry docks' as Sire Masters had called them. Those areas of the Cylon vessels that were too badly damage to be safely used were stripped of anything useful before smelted down to form more material.

As the sun rose behind him, the light slowly crept across the city spread out before him. As the Fleet Commander and President, Adama had been almost forced to take one of the newly built expansive homes built onto a ridge that looked over the city. At first he had balked, but when he saw the view, so much like that from his destroyed home back on Caprica, he had been unable to resist.

He heard footsteps behind him, the gravel here allowing him to pick up on the slightly uneven footfalls. As a result he was not surprised when Illa wrapped her arms round him.

"Still thinking about that day?" She asked quietly as he placed his hands over hers.

"Partly." He answered. Almost a week ago it had been the day, three Yahrens ago, when the Cylons destroyed the Colonies. All the survivors had gathered for a Remembrance, joined by many from across the world they now lived on. As the leader of the people, Militarily, Politically and Spiritually, it had fallen onto Adama to lead the Colonials through the service. He had spoken of the past, of the achievements of the fallen Colonies, and of that fateful day. Nearly everyone who heard him was unable to keep a dry eye as he recalled that terrible day. Then, as the timer reached the point, silence fell. For twelve centons – twelve minutes – everyone around the world stood silent and still, one minute for each of the Colonies. At the central Plaza of the new Colonial city the only sounds had been the faint squeak of tackle as the Flags of each of the Colonies had been raised to half mast.

After the silence Adama had moved on to other business. He declared that Martial Law, imposed on that day and the means by which the Fleet had been run ever since, was hereby suspended. From now on, the Council would lead, as was right and proper. Adama had much more faith in the Council now, since after the battle most of the fools who made up that group had lost power and favour. Now a new, younger generation of people had stepped forward. Open minded, forward thinking individuals, they heaped praise on Adama and the Warriors, and willing embraced the other nations on Zi. A few of the former council, such as Siress Tina, remained on, tempering the younger members with age honed wisdom.

The main shock however was Adama's announcement that he was stepping down as Commander of the Fleet, and as President of the Colonies. He was tired of leading, of deciding the fate of everyone. Now, he wished for nothing more than to settle down with his love, and live out the rest of his days in peace. He had expected the Warriors to object, but he had never even thought that the civilians would. The outcry had been colossal, and had been the final nail in the political coffin for several of the former Council when they tried to use the situation to their advantage. In the end he had been unable to ignore the people's calls, and so he remained as President, for one more term.

The Colonial Fleet was still in a state of flux, both from the battle and his standing down. Naturally Commander Cain would become the new Fleet Commander. Major Pitt had been given control of the new station, due to his former role as Master of the Scorpia Shipyards. Colonel Tigh would, of course, become the _Galatica_'s new commander, but there were still other posts to be filled…

"You checked on our children today?" Illa's unexpected question cut off his line of thought.

"No. They deserve some free time…"

"Adama, they've had the last two Sectares off duty." He didn't need to see her face to know she was smiling; he could hear the amusement in her voice. "How much longer are you going to let them off?"

"As long as they need…" Adama smiled. "…Or at least, as long as we can get away with. Don't worry about it. Both Tigh and Cain are behind them too."

He felt Illa nod, before turning her head to look along the ridgeline. Both Apollo and Athena had taken the homes closest to their parents, part of a subconscious desire to keep their family, once shattered by tragedy, together again. No one had questioned their decisions at all.

But it wasn't just the two of them who moved into those homes. Sheba had joined Apollo, and Achilles had discharged himself into Athena's care. The man, full of Scorpionic pride, had been determined to maintain his lifestyle and freedom. The doctors had to sedate him before they could even get him to the Life Centre on his ship. And that was after rescue crews had arrived from the other ships once they learned that people had survived within the battlecruiser. Although he downplayed it his injuries were harsh, quantity making up for quality. Even after his crew were seen to and they were all planet side, Achilles had still been trying to take care of matters concerning his ship. He would have made it out of the hospital too - broken arm, leg, rib cage and all – had Athena not cut him off. It took the word of Adama and Cain before he relented in trying to reach his ship, to ensure it would not be scrapped. And Adama knew it took all of Athena's patience to manage to convince him to take it easy. He had only relented when she told him it would just her looking after him, in their own home. Adama and Illa had visited a few times, and while it was a shock to see the formerly indefatigable colonel rendered so weak, Achilles withstood his condition with little rancour, and with each visit the older couple saw marked improvement in his condition. Athena too was looking much better than ever, better even than before the Destruction.

In contrast, Apollo and Sheba couldn't get to their new home fast enough. The sealer was still drying when they moved in, and neither one had been seen since by anyone other than Adama and Illa, except for when one of them opened the door enough to drag in the food deliveries they ordered. The pair of them sometimes came round, but most days they spent together, alone.

Taking one last deep breath of the clean, fresh air, Adama turned about. "Come on, it is time to attend to our duties."

Illa nodded as she linked her arm though his. She knew that Adama would never neglect his tasks, that he would continue to do whatever he could until the day he died. It was one of the many reasons why she loved him.

Arm in arm, they headed back inside.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Richter Kane was jolted out of his light doze by the bleeping of the comm system. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the screen, the message from the ZBC displayed in the centre.

'_Hellfire Starfall Team, report to the central arena.' _He had been expecting that message, and had seen it before. Out of the last seven Royal Battles in which his team had taken part, they had won five. Taking a light grip on the controls he gently steered his zoid onto the new heading, knowing that the rest of his team would follow without question.

Once they were heading for the final battle ground, Kane leaned back once more, thinking ahead and back. When the message of victory had come from above, he had felt a great weight lift from his shoulders. With shaky hands he had ordered the standing down of his units and private army, before he allowed his own relief to course through him. He had hoped, prayed, that the Colonials would be enough to defeat the Cylons, and it had actually happened. Kane had had a back up plan if they didn't, but it was one he had been extremely reluctant to use. The time was not yet right. Hopefully it would never actually be needed.

Thinking ahead, Kane began to plan how to go about the forthcoming battle. A tradition of the Royal Battle was that the final battle be fought in a special place, a long extinct caldera. The rest of the battles over this long day had been fought around it, now the winner would be decided within it.

Slowly he tapped in a request to the ZBC, smiling as he already had a good idea of the answer. His smile only widened when he saw it.

The Blitz Team would be their opponents. One more time.

**#What are you smiling about?# **The zoid's question rumbled around him almost deafeningly.

"We'll be facing the Blitz." Kane answered simply.

**#Oh… good…# **Feral anticipation was clear in the deep, rumbling roar.

X-X-X-X-X-X

In a dim bar contained within the Ancient City, Inara smiled as see watched Mal play. The whole crew were on down time, and with the date for Simon and Kaylee's wedding closing, Mal had finally agreed to let everyone off. Not that they'd been doing much for a while. After the Cylon Assault, Zoe and Wash had returned to the city, despite Mal's protests. Inara would never have believed it if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes: Zoe had defied Mal and disobeyed a direct order.

They had tracked them down a couple of weeks later, barricaded inside one of the rooms at the Grand Hotel. When at last Mal's hammering on the door had been answered Zoe, dressed in only a sheet, had told him in no uncertain terms that she and her husband were not to be disturbed. The unspoken words 'Or else' were there in her eyes, and Mal had wisely decided to back down.

Since then the crew had been doing make work, lending their hands to many odd tasks. After a month away the two love birds had returned to the crew, though there was a marked change in them both. Inara, with her long years of experience in reading people, had soon figured out what that was.

As was normal, the two of them had remained on the ship, along with Simon, Kaylee and River. The younger Tam's head was still looking a little bare after the bandages were removed, revealing how the doctors had to shave some of her hair to perform the surgery. But it was clear that the results were everything they had all hoped and dreamt for. That lost, vacant and sometimes scary look had gone from her eyes, and now they danced with light and life. They had seen it before, during those spells where Simon's elaborate cocktail of drugs had stabilised her. But those times had been short, the drugs wearing off. Even after Miranda she still had problems, spoke in riddles and nonsense phrases.

But now that light remained in her eyes, and it was clear for everyone to see the person that had been buried under all that pain and horror. Already she understood the Colonial technology, and had taken an active role in overseeing the upgrade of _Serenity._ Even Mal trusted her to get it right. They all knew that of all of them she was the one most in touch with the ship's soul, more so even than Kaylee or Mal. If anyone could give her such a total overhaul without harming that essence, it was her.

It wasn't just River who was feeling better. Inara and Mal's relationship was no longer filled with arguments, and while they had not progressed further then close friendship, both sensed the potential for something much more.

A cheer rose up from one side of the room, and she looked over as she took a sip of her drink. Starbuck was sitting at the table, cigar clenched between his teeth as he grinned broadly, his eye shining and a towering pile of gold squares, Cubits she'd heard them called, before him. Other men at the table were throwing in their cards, clearly loosing yet another round.

All around her were men and women in uniform, off duty and relaxing. Mostly Colonial or City Guard, there were a fair helping of troops from the other states too, plus a number of civilians. Mal and Jayne were playing pool with a City Guard member and an officer from the Guylos Empire respectfully, while near the back she spied that quiet captain Boomer talking with a women from the Helic republic. The atmosphere was jovial and warm, no tempers had frayed even with Starbucks outrageous luck.

She turned to her companion. "Does he always win?" She motioned towards Starbuck, who was in the act of laying down his cards, drawing yet another groan from his fellow players.

Cassiopeia smiled. "Starbuck does have the luck of the gods when it comes to cards. He's a born gambler, that one."

"Never in over his head?"

"Oh far too frequently for my liking! But if he stopped doing that, then he wouldn't be Starbuck." There was a wistful note in Cassie's voice.

"I know what you mean…" Inara looked once more at Mal, as with a solid 'thunk' sent one of the balls - real, not holographic like it would have been back home – down one of the pockets. "Sometimes I've wished to change Mal. But then…" She sighed.

Cassie looked towards her. "A toast…" She lifted her glass, the long strip of cloth that hung from her wrist hanging down almost onto the table top before returning to her dress. "…To difficult men. You either love them or hate them…"

"…But you can never change them." Inara finished, a warm smile on her lips as they touched glasses. As they drank, Inara found her gaze on the monitor that had been tracking the Class S Royal Battle. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw one of the team names listed. The Blitz Team was one of two still in white: all the others were red.

Seconds later the barkeep rang a gong and the patrons quietened down. Seeing that he had everyone's attention, the man pressed a small control, and the previously muted reporting was returned to full volume.

"_This is it people! We've had a day of battling, and what battling it has been! Stunning victories, surprising losses, and some great fights! But now we're down to the last two teams. On the one side we have the reigning champions the Hellfire Starfall Team with their new super zoid, and on the other we have the meteoric Blitz Team, Guardians of Zi. The odds have been drawn, and the last betting station has closed. Lets now go live to the battlefield…"_

X-X-X-X-X-X

Bit was feeling supremely confident as the Blitz made their way up the incline to the final battle area. When they had put the last of the Swarm Team down, something that had taken a while even for the Blitz due to the sheer number of zoids in the other team, they had been fed coordinates for this place. A quick check of the maps by Sarah in the Hover Cargo revealed the indicated point was at the centre of a long dead caldera. The region within that area was fairly flat and barren, while the inner rock faces were sheer and crumbling. It was a natural battle arena.

As they approached the rim Bit took one more look at all the others. The Blitz had come through the earlier battles with only a few scars, and each and every one of them was ready for a fight. Bit already had an idea of who they were going to be facing in this battle, and he knew that they were going to need every edge…

When they reached the edge they stopped, all stood on the rim. Off to the right sitting on the lip was the Judge, overlooking the entire caldera. And across from them, silhouetted against the sky was the Hellfire Starfall…

"Wait a minute… what's that zoid in the centre?" Leon's voice cut across Bit's thoughts. Sure enough, standing in the centre of the other team was a zoid that towered over them all. Curious Bit engaged the zoom to take a closer look.

"Good lord…" Naomi's whisper drifted across the net, matching the thought racing through Bit's mind as he beheld the new beast.

Its shape was very similar to that of the Fury, with the same basic layout of two thick legs, a compact body held level with a massive tail out behind, and a beast of a head out front, but there were subtle - and not so subtle – differences too. For one, the rear of the new zoid's head was that bit wider, the head armour flaring out into many small points. The snout was longer and thinner at the tip.

Blades seemed to sprout from all over it. There were a set emerging from the neck, two large blades emerging from the sides and another pair on the tip of the tail. A row of small spikes ran down the zoids spine, and all the blades and claws had an unusual sheen to them. On the back of each forearm a cannon poked out between two of the claws, and ridding over the back was a turret much like the one on the back of the Genosaurer, only much larger and bracketed by six, eight-shot missile pods.

But the real sense of dread came from two very simple facts. One was that fact that it was almost completely black. Bit could barely distinguish between the various parts. This wasn't helped by the fact that the other zoid seemed to soak in the light, reflecting not one shred of it.

The other fact was the zoid's sheer size. It stood next to Flare and the Night Liger, and since he knew just how big those two were, Bit was able to get a pretty good idea as to just how big this beast was. It wasn't in the same realm as the Iguanosaur, but it was a good twenty percent larger than the Fury.

Bit felt a grin squirm its way onto his face. Now here was a real challenge, something he could really sink his teeth into!

Taking his eyes off the new zoid he looked across the rest of Kane's team, spotting some old foes, and a few new ones. Besides Flare and Night Liger, the two Rev Raptors, the Dark Horn, Stealth Zaber and Triple S were all familiar foes to the Blitz. But there were two new zoids too. One, a lumbering Hammerhead, hovered above the towering Rex type zoid, while a Black Redler was in a mirror position to that of the Triple S as it hovered on the Hammerheads wing. Looking closely, he saw that this Redler was again customised, this time with a multitude of blades. The wing guns were replaced by what looked like cut down Storm Sworder blades, while a pair of what looked suspiciously like Blade Liger blades adorned its back. Where the normal Black Redler carried a pair of heavy missiles on its belly, this one had a slim Vulcan cannon.

The bleep of a comm channel opening heralded Kane's face appearing in a window. "Welcome to the 'Final Arena', Blitz Team. Ready to fight one last time?"

Bit pulled out his cockiest grin. "You bet! This is going to be a blast!"

Throughout both teams the pilots were eyeing up the others, picking out those who they were going to go after first. Isabella glared at the Silver Storm Sworder hovering above the Blitz. Pierce had won more of their own duels than she had, and Isabella was determined to even the score.

Vega looked intently at the Night Liger. In the past he'd left that one to Bit, but as it was clear that Bit was going after Kane himself… that left the Liger for him and Fury. Through the controls he could feel his zoid's anticipation.

The judge slowly looked between the two teams. **"Area scanned, battlefield set up! The Blitz team Vs the Hellfire Starfall Team! Ready…" **The judge held the pause for a long moment, longer than any in the Blitz had ever seen. **"…FIGHT!"**

As the others on the Blitz roared forwards Stoller locked himself into position. It was not that he couldn't get down to the basin, but it would be too much effort to do that and fight at the same time. Besides, where he was right at that moment was a perfect firing position. His shield snapped up to fend off the first burst from the Dark Horn, and then he returned the favour.

From both sides the zoids pushed forwards, a mass of shifting shapes. Brad took the Shadow Fox around the rim, the agile zoid vanishing in the jumbled mass of rocks that rimmed the caldera. Naomi also didn't head for the base, but instead clung to the rock face, darting about to stay ahead of the shots that Flare was snapping off at her. Naomi knew that if she could just lose Auri's attention for a couple of seconds, then she'd be able to go into Longshot mode and take the other sniper, who had gone straight into Longshot and thus was silhouetted against the sky, out.

In the air above, Pierce barely noticed as Jamie swooped towards the custom Black Redler. Her eyes were fixed on the jet black form of the Triple S. The two flew right at each other, banking away at the last second to race past each other with barely meters between them.

Down below, Liger led the charge as ever, Fury on his right and Iggy on the left. Leon, Cassie and Miranda formed a loose second line, ready to take advantage of the chaos and confusion that a triple Ultimate X impact would make.

When both teams clashed, the impact could almost be felt around the planet. Liger slammed into the Silent Fury's shoulder, the larger zoid staggering before throwing him off. The Night Liger had to jink to avoid the Fury gaping jaws, and neatly ran into his tail, just as Vega had intended. Leena actually slowed down a bit, but then she cut loose with her full arsenal, her lasers snapping at the Rev Raptors while the main turret spun round and sent a torrent of shells at the Hammerhead.

As the battle fully got under way, Bit's field of vision narrowed down to the imposing bulk of the Silent Fury, which was anything but silent as it bellowed out almost constantly. Of the two Liger was quicker on his feet, but Kane's zoid was much more well armed and armoured. Their duel became the centre of the battle, the others interspersed around them.

To everyone around the planet watching, it was the most stunning display of pilot skill and prowess that had ever been seen. Each zoid moved with grace, deftly avoiding the blows or shots of their foes. The Hellfire Starfall Team looked over matched on the ground, but their stealthy, agile zoids were keeping the Blitz dancing. The Hammerhead, despite loosing a long strip of armour to Leena's volley, rained fire on the Blitz, forcing them to watch out for it.

The first to fall was Naomi. Her Snipe Master slipped on some loose rock, and as the zoid regained its balance Auri put a round through its knee, effectively taking her out of the battle. Auri didn't have long to celebrate though, as barely a half minute later the Shadow Fox leapt out of cover and slammed paw first into her. The Strike Laser Claws and sharp teeth tore through her armour, and a quick bite to the throat finished her off.

As a tail slap sent one of the Rev Raptors flying, out of the battle before it hit the ground, a volley of shells slammed into Leena's flank, the heavy armour only just holding together. Behind her Cassie saw the culprit, the stealth Zaber Fang. The pilot of that zoid had been harassing them all for a while now, using the military grade optical cloak to fire while invisible. Determined to not let him get away again, Cassie bracketed the area with her guns, putting so much fire into the one area that it was impossible for the smaller zoid to escape without getting hit. And hit it was, the hits not punching through the armour, but the cloak started to falter, the field shorting out randomly.

As the Dark Horn on the far side of the caldera wavered and fell, Stoller turned his attention to the hovering Hammerhead. He hammered the aerial zoid, but the thick armour held back his attack. In reply the Hammerhead pummelled him with its own weapons, the Elephander unsteady on its feet afterwards. Both fired once more, and while the Elephander thudded into the dirt, the trunk falling limply over the edge, Stollers fire struck sure and true into the area that Leena had already torn into. The shark shaped zoid began to vent smoke, and slowly drifted to the side, loosing altitude as it did so.

As the Blitz slowly took down the Hellfires by sheer weight of numbers, Bit and Kane continued to duel, both zoids sporting many scars. Chunks of white and black armour lay scattered about the central area, while small threads of yellow sparks crackled along the damaged points in their armours. But neither pilots nor zoids took note. Instead they were totally focused on the other, watching for that final, fatal mistake.

Jamie sighed as he finally gunned down the Black Redler, which had come close enough to gouge some nasty slashes in his Raynos's armour. But even as he watched the other zoid roll over and tumble for the sands below, the Triple S dove down from above, blades deployed and active. Quick as a flash the Raynos' head was parted from its body, and both parts began to fall. Pierce, witnessing this, cursed a blue streak as she dove after the offending zoid, her lasers blazing.

The Stealth Zaber, chased about by Cassie, was finally caught by Leena's guns, who demolished a large amount of cliff as she unleashed her full fury. When the dust settled the Zaber was well and truly out the fight: It would be very hard to fight on with three of the four limbs smashed, and a crater where the back mounting point should be.

As Miranda elegantly finished off the second Rev Raptor, she looked across to where her man Vega had the Night Liger boxed in. Both of them were damaged, the Fury's right leg bearing the twin slashes that was the trademark signature of the Night Liger. Despite the damaged knee joint, the Fury was still able to hop forwards and catch the Liger in his jaws. After a few seconds shaking it about he toss the Liger towards Leon, who used the opportunity to run his blade down the zoids belly. As he landed from the leap, Leon looked down at his displays, frowning. The Blade Liger had been responding even faster during this fight, and the power readings from the core were higher than ever. What it all meant, Leon didn't know.

Taking a step back from Bit, Kane looked about, not that surprised to see that the Blitz had defeated his team. They had put up a good fight, nearly getting the Blitz several times, but each time the Blitz had just about escaped. At least, that's how it looked. He smirked as he saw the Triple S dive for the ground, smoke trailing from its back. He knew Isabella would not be happy about losing to Pierce yet again.

He turned his attention back to the Liger Zero, which stood there gazing up at him. The Zero's armour was near the point of being totally ruined, after all the glancing hits from his back cannons and missile strikes. Yet despite being so battered the Liger Zero still managed to remain looking noble and defiant.

For his part, Bit was looking at the other zoid with a good deal of respect. It had taken a lot of punishment and yet was still going strong. Bit was actually beginning to think that Kane was holding back a bit, as Liger was picking up all sorts of interesting bit of information. The layer of small conduits just beneath the armour had been a surprise, a rather painful one too on the Ligers part when he received a nasty shock when his claws ripped through several at once. The amount of weaponry the Silent Fury carried was close to what Leena did, and it had powerful melee abilities, just as Bit expected from Kane.

Fleetingly he noticed the others of his team forming a circle around him and Kane, staying far enough back to avoid harm but close enough to lend assistance if he called for it. Of course Bit had no intention of doing so, but the gesture was greatly appreciated.

Suddenly Kane had his zoid relax and step back. There was the chime of an opening comm channel. "Well fought Bit Cloud. I surrender."

"WHAT?" Bit couldn't help but yelp as the Ligers sensors confirmed the Silent Fury's weapons were powered down, the core power levels starting to drop. "…Why?" He finally asked, too gob smacked to think of anything more coherent.

On the other end of the line Kane smiled. "Bit, I'm outnumbered seven to one here. I could take you all on, but it would just delay the inevitable. There's no reason for our zoids to be smashed up any more than they have to. Therefore, I surrender."

The Blitz looked at each other, confusion clear on all their faces. After a minute though, Bit faced Kane. "Kane… you're right. We could carry this on, and you would likely take most of us out, maybe even win. But… lets spare the zoids any more harm. I accept your surrender."

As the judge's claxon filled the air the tension in the Blitz eased off. Kane smirked as the Judge declared the Blitz Team the winners. For the next four years everyone would be watching the Blitz, not him and his people. Now he could step back a bit, back into the shadows, where he belonged.

**#Don't think that Richter…# **The Silent Fury told him as they slowly made their way towards where the _Indomitable _had landed. **#You're better than that. Stop worrying about the future, enjoy the moment and live a little.#**

Seeing Auri and the rest of his team waiting for him by the main ramp, Kane had to admit that the great zoid, who had spent so long in the dark himself, might have a point.

X-X-X-X-X-X

The feast in honour of the new Class S Champions was held in the gardens of the ZBC headquarters, with one of the great lakes of Europa along one side. People came from far and wide to partake, and the event soon filled the space available. Throughout it all the Blitz had pride of place at the central table, elevated slightly above everyone else to show their supremacy. Tall lanterns lit everywhere with a soft warmth, while overhead the stars shone brilliantly. Partly hidden in the darkness along the edges of the party the varied zoids stood, watching their pilots and enjoying events.

Sitting there above everyone, Bit found his eyes wandering, jumping from table to table, looking for those he knew. In the main the groups were segregated into their origins, for instance the bulk of the Colonials were in one area, while in another the Zoid Teams sat. He had a moment of amusement when he saw the Colonial dress uniforms. It was hard to tell the difference from their regular uniforms at first. It was only when Apollo and Sheba came over that he understood. The tan jumpsuit looked like the regular one, only it had a much finer cut and was more decorative. The heavy leather jacket was gone. Instead Apollo wore a short half cape of very fine leather fastened to his shoulders, with loops of braid running just below his collar bone from each side. Sheba, although a Warrior of great standing, chose not to wear the dress uniform, but instead had gone for a full blown ball room dress that clung to her figure and accentuated her skin.

But it was the way the two of them stood together, with barely room to slip a sheet between them, which highlighted how much things had changed between them. Both had a glow about them, and their eyes danced. Leon and Sarah shared knowing looks, small smiles creasing their faces.

Towards the end of the meal Christian Masters, once more wearing his full dress Uniform, stood up and cleared his throat. But even after two attempts only a few people heard him asking for their attention: the level of chatter drowned him out, even when he spoke loudly and firmly.

Typically, it was Mnementh who solved the problem with characteristic directness. His regal bugle caused all conversations to stop, while at the same time sending all the glasses trembling.

Christian flushed a bit after that display, and the silence was so complete you could hear a pin drop. "Uh… sorry about that, but I would like to say a few words." He snapped a quick glare towards where Mnementh was sitting, before turning to regard the gathered crowds who were all paying him rampant attention.

"Tonight, we honour the best our world has created. They have not only clawed their way to the top of the ZBC ladder, but have faced down horrors that the rest of us can barely imagine. And they did that while remaining true to not only themselves, but to those they love and to their world. Ladies and gentlemen, the Blitz Team!"

Cheers and yells, plus thunderous applause, followed his words, causing crimson to form on the cheeks of everyone in the team.

"And let me also say…" Christian continued once the applause died down. "… To the Colonials, who have shown us an ideal to strive for, who stood before the full fury of hell and threw it back into the void… and who have opened up the stars for us, once more." This time it was the Colonials turn to flush as everyone around them cheered them on.

"Our world has been through turbulent times. But now, I feel… no, I know… that we are past such times and that the future is out there ready for us. A new golden era awaits us, and all we have to do to achieve it is to stand together. United, there is nothing we can not accomplish." Christian looked pointedly at Richter Kane as he said this, who ducked his head under that gaze.

"Everyone, may I propose a toast…" Christian raised his glass. On queue everyone else did so in response. "To the future."

Hundreds of voices repeated that at once, before the tables were abandoned in favour of the dance area. The rejoicing and partying went well into the night…

* * *

**DR: **Well there we have it. I hope that was...

**Zeke: **(belches)

**All:** Zeke!

**Zeke: **Ahh...(glances around nervously)

**DR:** ...Moving right along, I hope that satisfied your battle lust...


	53. Epilogue: A Nightmare Awakens

**DR: **And here's the epilogue for you. This is a cut down, reworked version of the original that Zaion sent me months ago. It lays a bit more ground work for his planned story set in the future of the 'Legacies' Timeline...

* * *

Epilogue: A Nightmare Awakens

Far out in the desert, hundreds of miles from any town or village, a sand storm tore across the plains. The shifting dunes ebbed and flowed under the relentless winds.

Yet in the middle of all this there was one object that remained unchanged, immutable. Wind blown sand hammered against it, but nothing affected the smooth surface.

Deep within, a man looked about with awe, curiosity drowning his deep seated chill about this place. When the sand storm had blown up he had moved to find shelter. The Guysack he had been piloting in this prospecting quest normally could have simply dug itself into the sand and waited the storm out, but the winds were so fierce and the sand so loose in this region that it was impossible to escape. So he had hunted for more solid cover.

At first he had thought the object was a pillar of rock, a stray up thrust from below the sea of sand. Yet when he had moved closer he had realised that this was no rock formation. The outer surface was charred and buckled, but it was clearly metal.

He had gone inside at first simply to escape the sand and wind, but what he had found within had drawn him in deeper, until now he couldn't even hear the wind moaning outside.

He passed room after room, each lined with capsules. He'd glanced at a few at first, to see people within, apparently sleeping. So surprised at his find was he, that he didn't notice how the gems on each persons chest was actually imbedded in the skin. Nor that in each row the occupants were the same in each tube.

Now further down into the craft, he didn't even look into the capsules. If he had, he may have found reason enough to turn back now.

At last he reached a door that led down rather then to the sides. The craft was buried nose first in the sand, so he was hanging from a rope he'd tied off at the top where he had gained entry. His common sense was yelling, pleading for him to return to his zoid and tell the world of his find, but the thought of what he might find within silenced that voice. If he was to get a good return from this find, then he had to explore everywhere first, in order to lay claim to it. It was a game of 'First come, first served' when it came to prospecting out here in the wilderness.

Some deft electronic work allowed him to get the doors open, and slowly he lowered himself down into what once had been a large chamber. The far end was crumpled inwards, but he barely noticed that. Nor did he see the banks of computers on each side, as his gaze was locked on the object that filled a good portion of the 'rear' of the chamber. A sphere, made up of hexagonal panels, much like a zoid core. It glowed with a pale red light, and appeared to be made of some sort of crystal. With thoughts of how much something like that could be worth, he worked his way over to it.

When he got closer, he saw that there was something inside the sphere, something that looked human. Almost without realising it, he stroked the surface.

With a crack the rings that held the sphere snapped apart and moved to the walls. The small plates slowly separated, spacing out before shifting about to form a dozen equal stacks around the person who had been within.

As he drew in breath, the man's eyes widened sharply as he realised it was a woman, and an extremely pale and exceptional beautiful one at that. Her skin was almost white, contrasting strongly with her midnight black hair. As she turned, floating in mid air, he noted with concern the balefully glowing red gem embedded in her flesh, right over her heart. Suddenly her eyes snapped open, fixing him with pale red eyes that seemed to bore right through him. The prospector found himself chilled to the bone as her red lips smiled cruelly, yet he found himself totally unable to move. His mind was screaming in fear, but somehow this woman, who looked only in her mid twenties, floated closer, the sharp points of her canines appearing as her smile widened.

"Don't worry…" She whispered into his ear when they were barely an inch apart. "… It'll all be over before you know it…" Her voice was as cold as death.

The next instant the man's screams echoed throughout the chamber, reverberating up the long corridor as the rope he was hanging from thrashed about. Then everything went still.

With a dismissive push, the woman pushed the already cooling corpse away. "Now, time to awaken my kin…"

X-X-X-X-X-X

Far away, on the other side of the continent, Kane suddenly jerked upright, his breath heaving and his heart racing. The Nightmare he had just been having had been one he had not had for centuries. He had almost forgotten it. He looked down to see that Auri was still sleeping, her hair cast about her head like a halo. On a chair a few steps away her dress lay where she had left it after the party.

On trembling legs Kane stepped out of bed and staggered over to the bathroom. Splashing water on his face he looked into the mirror. His hand went to his chest, and he realised with horror why the nightmare had returned.

"They're awakening…" He whispered, pure fear twisting his guts about…

_**The End…?**_

* * *

**DR: **And that's it folks. 'Tribes' is completed. I can't yet predict when the next planned story in this arc, 'Bonds of Brotherhood', will start being uploaded (partly because I haven't started writing it yet!) Also, I have ideas for a Harry Potter fic... So many ideas, too little time...

**Zeke: **Well, you do have plenty of time now, since you failed to keep the...

**DR:** (quietly menacing) Zeke, didn't I tell everyone not to mention that?

**Zeke: **(eyes widen) Ah... maybe...

**DR: **Then I suggest that if you wish to remain in one peice, you not mention that topic EVER AGAIN. Do I make myself clear?

**Zeke: **(nods)

**DR: **Anyway, remember to watch my author page, as 'Brotherhood' will go under 'Firefly/Serenity', and Potter? Three guesses... Until then, and I hope you've all enjoyed everything we've been through!


End file.
